


Sensitive Touch

by Raserwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Harry Potter, Autistic burn out, Bottom Harry Potter, Desi Harry Potter, Dyspraxia, Dyspraxic Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is short, Healing, Healing Sex, Height Differences, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ingrained behavior, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mutual Pining, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Child Abuse, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Self-Acceptance, Sensory Overload, Sexuality Crisis, Top Draco Malfoy, Wandless Magic, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 193,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raserwolf/pseuds/Raserwolf
Summary: When Draco Malfoy encounters a struggling and frustrated Harry desperately trying to tie his shoes after a meltdown in the Great Hall, his curiosity regarding the incident leads him to seek the help of the two people closest to Harry: Ron and Hermione.After even they are shocked to hear the extent of Harry's issues, though Hermione had her suspicions, he discovers more about the man than he ever thought he knew before.





	1. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is trying his best.

Draco Malfoy had his gaze fixated on the spot Harry Potter had just furiously vacated. The man was storming out of the hall from beside the Weasel and across from Granger, both of which looked incredibly guilty. 

Potter had been on edge ever since the war had ended. He had returned to the castle to make up for his time away saving the entirety of the wizarding world or some shit, Draco had thought pointedly when he saw those familiar raven curls weaving between the masses on the first night back. It was only the second week and the bloody Gryffindor had already managed to break up with the Weaslette, freak out at her when she got too close within the proximity that he deemed fit, and now he just had to throw a hissy in the middle of the Great Hall.

He clearly was upset about something, and Draco wasn't even sure Granger and Weasley knew. 

So it came only as a partial shock when Potter screamed at Weasley like a distressed child when he attempted to snatch food off his plate. 

"Ron!" He yelled in frustration, standing abruptly from the bench.

Weasley withdrew his hand at lightning speed and glanced sheepishly at the fleeing Potter.

"It was just a chip..." Weasley murmured solemnly in response, watching Harry's robes flurry into the corridor. 

"It's never just the chip Ron." Granger hissed lowly, "You know he has a... thing about food..." 

"I thought he'd be over it by now! I thought it was just a first year issue!" he mumbled back with a disgruntled demeanor.

"I'm pretty sure it's an symptom Ron... of everything his relatives did to him.... You of all people know full well he is always scarfing down his food as fast as possible..." she whispered.

Draco's mind drew blank. Harry Potter, the savior and Golden boy, abused by his relatives? Surely if the Weasel and Granger were talking about it, it must be true right? 

He stood calmly, deliberately drawing no attention to himself from the pack of bloody Gryffindor's. Briskly walking from the hall, he heard angry click clacks of shoes on the marble staircase. They were a bit faltered, he noted pauses that sounded stressed. Thump thump thump, "Shit!" and the sound of a body hitting the marble.

Draco hurried up at a mad pace until he saw raven curls on a short, lean figure, sitting on the top steps with his legs outstretched in shock.

Harry was sat there, angrily glaring at his feet while he attempted to regulate his breathing. Draco noted that his shoelaces were untied, and that he was curling the fingers of his left hand against the marble. He slowly drew his leg up so he could reach his shoe, looking extremely frustrated? Draco raised his brows when Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the laces, muttering an incantation. They twirled a bit, but didn't do much else. Could he not tie his shoes? Draco thought, watching Harry struggle to hold his wand in uncooperative stiff fingers. 

Harry set his wand down and reached over to twirl the laces in his fingers. His expression grew more and more agitated as his callused hands fumbled with the laces, his pointer fingers would stay rigid for long pauses as he looped the flat side around them, making him bite his lip and glare at the offending digit. Harry groaned, straightening his leg back out aggressively, and scrubbed his palms against the denim on his thighs in perfect repetition. 

The loosely tied laces were sitting neatly on top of his battered old trainers. Harry barely got the other one tied in a somewhat reasonable amount of time, and Draco could tell that by that point he was beyond frustrated.

He jumped when Harry shoved his wand in his pocket and scrubbed his fingers over his eyes just like he did on his legs. His heart sank when he heard Harry start whispering a mantra of, "I'm not retarded I'm not retarded..."

Draco took a few steps up the staircase, "Potter?" he tried cautiously.

Harry's head snapped up so fast that his fingers caught on the lenses and dragged his glasses all the way to the tip of his nose. The pallor of pure fear that overtook his cocoa skin was startling. 

"How long have you been there?" he asked in a barely audible whisper. 

"A few minutes..." Draco admitted.

"Just get away from me!" Harry snapped defensively, his cheeks coloring under his pigment.

"I- I'm not going to make fun of you Potter," he huffed, ascending a few more stairs, "I was going to ask if you wanted help." 

Harry stared at him with those wide emeralds, "Er- I can do it - I can do it on my own." he replied, looking down self consciously at his angular hands. 

Draco noticed that when he talked he had a perfectly repetitive bounce to his left foot. Harry scrambled to his feet, using the railing to shove himself up. Draco's brow furrowed in question when Harry flexed his hands in agitation as he rebalanced himself.

"Thanks for the offer though." he said impishly, clearly trying to steel himself.

Draco stepped up the last few stairs to level with the shorter man, "Are you alright?" he asked simply.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm fine." Harry assured half heartedly, "Uh... Thanks." he murmured again. And just like that he was turning to walk briskly off in the direction of the eighth year common room, his fingers still curling strangely around the strap of his satchel.

Draco stood, utterly gobsmacked at Harry's odd, but not foreign behavior. Now that he thought about it, Harry had always held a quill funny and his shoes were always messily tied, not to mention his atrocious penmanship. It was concerning, considering he has liked the git since fourth year after the first task. 

Remembering for a moment, the swooping sensation in his stomach when Harry faced the vicious Horntail, realizing with a jolt he didn't want the desi boy to be harmed in any way. The death treble that panged through his heart when he thought Harry had been killed not three months ago. The powerful warm urge to snatch Harry up and kiss him when he reigned victorious in the very hall he had stormed out of. 

Slinking back to his dorm, he resigned himself to ask the other two thirds of the golden trio.


	2. The First Piece of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- brief mention of implied child abuse
> 
> Draco decides to ask the other two thirds of the Golden trio about Harry.

Draco had come down from the dorm to sit by the fire and read. In the common room about an hour after Draco came down, Harry had offed himself to bed rather early, looking thoroughly exhausted. Draco noticed Granger and Weasley watching Harry until he disappeared up the stairs. Granger suddenly pulled out an enormous, very worn book out of her bag, huddling over it with Weasley. 

Draco got up from his spot in the high backed chair by the crackling fire, and paced over to the two suspicious Gryffindor's. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Weasley spat before Draco could even open his mouth.

"Ron! Let him at least speak before you go accusing." Granger hissed, looking up at Draco warily but expectantly.

"Right-" he wasn't certain how to broach the topic, "Is Harry okay?" 

Granger slid her hand to cover a portion of the page she had open, "What makes you ask that?" she inquired with a high, suspicious voice.

His eyes flicked down to the page in interest as Granger tried to splay her fingers as wide as she possibly could with her rather small hands. He could see a capital AS, but the other letters were elusive beneath Granger's coffee colored hands.

"Well he exploded at dinner, I was curious so I followed him up the stairs- yes Weasley I followed him- and he appeared to be having difficulties after falling on the topmost step." Draco explained eloquently.

"What sort of difficulties?" Granger asked, looking genuinely invested in what he had to say now.

"For one, did you know he has trouble tying his shoes? And he was incredulously repetitive in body language." 

Both Weasley and Granger were looking at eachother with wide eyes. "Did you know Ron? That he has difficulties tying his shoes?" Granger barked.

"No! I always assumed he just tied them loose, I've seen him do it before though! It just seemed very- I don't know- like Harry to leave his laces loose." Weasley spluttered

"Hmm... What else is strange..." Granger murmured.

"Well! His handwriting is worse than mine for one thing-" Weasley started, a bit too loudly.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan perked in interest. "Are you guys talkin' about Harry?" Seamus asked in his thick Irish accent. 

"Yes..." Granger confirmed skeptically.

Dean and Seamus took a seat beside Ron, Draco lowered himself into the chair beside Hermione cautiously.

"Think about it Granger, they have shared a dorm with Potter for about seven years, they could be useful if even you don't know what's wrong with him." Draco drawled.

She looked slightly affronted, "Well! I don't think there's anything necessarily wrong with him! I think he has something that he was born with!" 

Draco held his hands up in surrender, "You have to admit that he has a lot of weird ingrained habits. He doesn't like being touched, he definitely has PTSD on top of whatever else he has, he barely recognizes social cues, and he eats like the food is going to be taken from right under his nose." he pointedly shot a glare at Weasley for that last observation.

"Ron and I do know he was starved for the first 10 years of his life, and every summer in between Hogwarts, so he's generally malnourished yes." Granger whispered discreetly, flicking through pages languidly, she was clearly lost in thought.

Draco's heart sunk once more for the man. "Starved- what do you mean? Explain?!" he demanded in a haughty aristocratic tone. His behavior garnered an almost knowing snicker from Dean and Seamus.

"Well..." Weasley reminisced, "Fred, George, and I went to go get him from those awful muggles right before second year, there were bars on his window! And he couldn't weigh more than 60 pounds! My god he was small... He still is the shortest out of us three." 

Draco was staring at Weasley in complete shock, he was about to snarl a retort about the lack of concern for Harry's well being, when Hermione was obviously struck by an epiphany. She flipped through the pages so fast that the words Draco had meant to snap at Weasley died on his tongue.

"Ron! Harry trips over his feet all the time does he not?" she asked, almost breathlessly.

"Well yeah but wh-" 

"He also has trouble with a quill? Or holding something that requires fine motor skills?" She wasn't really asking, more like restating a known fact to establish it in her memory.

"How could I be so stupid!" all four boys glanced at eachother in wide eyed inquiry, "Fine motor skills! That's what it is! He's great with gross motor skills- I think that's why he likes practical defense so much-" 

"Gross motor skills?" Ron asked under his breath, glancing at the other three in question.

They all shook their heads.

"- he has a hard time with things like writing or tying shoelaces, both of which are fine motor skills, and yes!" she exclaimed, concluding her jabbering with a crack of both book covers against the wooden table, and pointing at the title of the page.

"Granger you are way too excited about this." Draco sighed.

She ignored him and kept rambling, a triumphant smile pulling at her lips, "Dyspraxia : an apraxic-like disorder that is rooted in the neurological system, causing difficulty with fine motor skills such as hand eye coordination, and speech. One of the most common symptoms in kids and adults with this disorder-" Granger drew a breath as her eyes snapped to a particular portion of the sentence, "Is difficulty tying shoelaces!" 

They all gawked at her as she grinned at them, clearly proud of herself. She glanced back down at the page where her pointer finger was and continued.

"We obviously can't just diagnose him ourselves, we'd have to ask Madame Pomfrey to confirm it, lets see what else it says-" she mused, dragging her fingertip down the yellowing parchment.

Ron bent over the page to scan it upside down, clearly as puzzled as the rest of them. Draco leaned on the heel of his hand and skimmed the pages, but halfway through his gloss over of the second page he caught those letters again. 

"Hey Granger? You had a page open with this sequence of letters right?" Draco asked, stabbing at the capital AS- now with the third letter of D- with his pinky.

She glanced over with raised brows and began to read aloud. "Dyspraxia can occur in an individual as a stand alone condition, however more often than not, it is paired with one of the following: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD); more than 50% of dyspraxics have ADHD-" she paused flipping to the A section of the book and speedily reading the first page on it, "No... He doesn't have this. Nor does he have dyscalcula or hyptonia..."

Ron held up a hand. Hermione glanced up at them. "Hermione, English please." Ron tried, "We have no idea what you're saying." Seamus agreed.

"Oh! Right sorry- it's basically he doesn't have a terribly hard time with numbers, and he definitely isn't low on muscle mass," Draco's brows perked infinitesimally into a pleased expression. He swore he saw Granger notice out of the corner of her eye, because her smile broadened, but it fell in a matter of moments once her eyes fell back on the page.

She sat back and looked at Ron with a glazed expression, then she snapped the book shut, suddenly looking very determined.

"I'm going to bed, I suggest you do too..." she said simply, collecting her things in her bursting book bag, and heading to her dorm without another word.

The boys all goggled in utter bemusement as the last lick of her robes vanished up the staircase. 

"What was that about?!" Draco hissed at Weasley.

"I've no clue sometimes with her, right now it's unfortunately one of those times." he responded, getting up from his chair to stretch.

Draco grimaced. Both at the loud crack that Weasley's shoulder just made, and the complete lack of information they had to go off of besides a name of a possible disorder. The mere thought of what Harry must be going through in order for Hermione, who tended to be the fixer of the trio, walk out so suddenly, made his gut twist unpleasantly. The image of his angry burning emerald glare that was ever so slightly watery flashed through Draco's mind. 

He cursed himself mentally when his heart gave a tiny leap at the memory of Harry's uncertain thanks. Getting up, he trudged along the corridor after ascending the stairs, Weasley shuffling somewhere in tow. He guessed their shared concern for Harry had garnered himself a sort of acquaintanceship with Weasley. He vaguely heard Dean and Seamus enter their own dorm that they shared with Longbottom. Opening the door to the dorm he shared with Weasley and Harry, seeing the raven haired boy in question beneath two huge duvets. 

He was cocooned in a rather cute way, Draco thought, his stomach doing a somersault even at the very thought. Harry was completely buried, the edges of the puffy blanket curling around his bare chocolate shoulders, and his mocha lips parted barely, exposing the inner pink gradient detail on his plump lower one. His masculine face looking softer, lashes thicker upon his admittedly blue under eye. He looked as peaceful as a mentality distressed war hero who literally died could.

Draco smiled minutely, traipsing over to his bed and changing into his signature silk pajamas while Weasley was stripping like a drunk orangutan. He hated the fact that within the month of him occupying this room, he already was too aware that Weasley's freckles extended to his arse and bits. Weasley's stupid freckled arse, Draco thought, half stupefied by the exhaustion that all this new information about his crush was causing him.

He fell asleep watching Harry's slow breathing, emphasized by the double duvet, through half lidded eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a hunch, and she doesn't like it or what it might mean for Harry if words gets out.


	3. Hermione's Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless, Hermione really delves into the depths of what she's almost positive is Harry's condition, striking epiphanies along the way.

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. As soon as she laid eyes on those three letters that Draco had pointed out, she just knew. She'd been reading up on it for a while in her free time after, out of all people, Molly Weasley gifted the book to her during the summer. 

After expressing her interest in mental health after the war, when the boys started showing signs of PTSD, Molly had taken her out to Diagon alley to get to know her a little better after she announced that she was dating Ron. 

There, they went into a newly refurbished Flourish and Blots, while Hermione rambled on about her concern for keeping the boys, mainly Harry, stable. Molly bought her the book, huge, worn, and emblazoned with curly midnight blue letters entitled The Wizard's Guide to Mental Health, as a sort of 'welcome to the family' gift. 

She had read it through once and was nearly halfway into it again, when the pages about Autism caught her attention as she rifled them with her thumb.

Reading through the symptoms, she noticed that there were an innumerable amount that screamed Harry. If she was right, he had to have have less noticeable symptoms, as some of the more extreme habits didn't fit him completely, but manifested themselves differently. 

Harry had fine speech skills, he was witty and sarcastic, making her believe he had a pretty good sense of literal and figurative. Although her mind went to how seriously he took the clue in the black lake when everybody else knew that Dumbledore wouldn't allow a student to be harmed while he was headmaster. 

Then she thought back to the entirety of fifth year. Harry was a completely new breed of mess that year. He obviously already had developed PTSD from the graveyard, showing itself in nearly everything he did regarding anything to do with Voldemort. 

What intrigued Hermione the most however, was how much Harry could absolutely not handle Umbridge. 

Originally she persisted to herself that he injustice would have bothered anybody, but the more she thought about it the more she realized that Harry was especially furious and irritated when she lied about Voldemort's return. That woman did not mesh at all with Harry's moral compass, and it bothered him throughout the entirety of the year. He kept yelling at Umbridge even after he'd experienced the consequences of her detentions, and he would flex his trembling hands, straining from how taught he pulled his tendons, in the corridor while walking to their next class. 

She was the only one to notice this recurring habit and his inability or refusal to explain why he kept going after Umbridge every time she directed a comment at him.

Then at the end of the year after Sirius died, although she'd only heard tell of it from Harry himself, when Harry destroyed Dumbledore's office in what he had dismissively called a fit of rage. Hermione realized while reminiscing as she read, even with such minimal description of the event from Harry, that he had experienced a meltdown. 

Everything building up within that last month before the Ministry incident had exploded out of him when he couldn't handle it anymore. Immediately after they were returned to Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't respond, he was blank and it looked like he was not taking in a word anybody was saying to him or anything around him. She didn't understand at the time, but now recognised it as an overload, making Harry mentally unable to take in anymore information. 

She recalled that when she questioned him about it immediately afterwards, he described it simply as "Too much" with much difficulty and repetitive scrubbing of his hands on his worn jeans.

His obsessive investigative habit of following Draco during sixth year was strange, but he had always been a very all or nothing kind of guy, so that one was up to debate as Harry just being intuitive where others were not. When Cho kissed him in the room of requirement, his first description of it was an honest "wet." Not any other adjective was given until Ron asked him to elaborate, and Hermione caught that he looked a bit startled by his question before he answered it.

The real kicker for Hermione though was this: Harry, in all her years of knowing him, never explained how he was feeling at any given time. Whenever it was brought up he would answer with something completely unrelated to direct the conversation elsewhere. If she ever managed to get anything out of him it was because she had asked him a yes or no question, which seemed much easier for him to respond to. 

Every time this happened she watched as he rocked minutely on his toes and aggressively stretched his fingers. When she would rephrase it into a closed question, his whole body would relax except for one of his hands, and that only fell limp when she dropped the subject entirely.

Hermione still couldn't pinpoint if this was because of the abuse he'd suffered, or because he just couldn't unless directly badgered about it. Harry hated showing weakness, she'd never once in her life seen that man cry. Sure he'd gotten close, but if he ever did, he never let anybody see. 

There were so many things about Harry that she'd come to associate with Harry just being himself. But now that she was looking at the bigger picture from an outside perspective, Harry had unusual behavior and habits that were inexplicable until you threw in the messy wrench of the possibility that he might have a mental disorder. Of course this was a difficult conclusion for Hermione to come to because, to put it simply, Harry was quite brilliant.

She'd always associated mental disorders with lack of intellectual capacity. She hated to admit the guilty truth, but her initial reaction to Harry's habitual connections to the list written down on the autistic page was "Harry couldn't possibly be! He's smart!" and it made her feel icky and guilty for even assuming he had to be intellectually insufficient to be autistic.

The more and more she read, realizations and epiphanies hit her left and right. Harry was smart and, yes, admittedly a bit slow on the uptake when it came to certain things, but just because he was perfectly intellectually capable did not mean that he wasn't affected. It took days for Hermione to admit it to herself, and when she did she felt awful that she'd contributed to reinforcing the stereotype, even if it was completely indirect.

So now she sat, reading through the dyspraxic and autistic sections of her book with a strange sensation in her lungs. She wanted to help Harry. She knew that the things he struggled with made him angry and upset even if he didn't show it. So right then and there, she vowed to not treat Harry any different if her hypothesis was correct.

She had highlighted the bullet points that matched Harry with a color changing spell, deciding she would bring it to McGonagall's attention after classes the next day.

The sun was peaking over the Scottish Highlands now. The mountains were impossibly green in its orange glow, rays escaping through the valleys reflecting off the shiny midnight surface of the lake. 

She gently closed her book, set it on her beside table, and slumped back on her pillows. 

Deciding she was most definitely not going to get any sleep, she slipped on her socks and made her way down to the common room to sit by the hearth. But there was already somebody sitting cross legged in one of the high backed chairs. A raven curled, bespectacled someone clad in his Weasley sweater, green with a golden snitch. He had a baby blue mug in his cocoa hands and was staring into the warm flames, the reflection flickering in his glasses.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

He jumped slightly, his head whipping around to fix her with his blazing green gaze. "Oh- it's you 'Mione." he breathed, slightly exasperated.

Harry turned back to face the fire when she started drawing nearer, plopping herself down in the opposing chair.

"What are you doing out here so early?" she inquired, her voice thick with disuse.

"Nightmare." he replied, taking a sip from what Hermione assumed was hot chocolate, seeing how Harry loved the sweet and bitter combination.

"Hmm. About what? If you don't mind." she asked after clearing her throat.

His pointer finger, resting atop the handle that his other digits were threaded through, rubbed the pad back and forth along the ceramic. He opened his mouth and his foot started bouncing. His throat gave a small crack of voice before he spoke.

"The war. The way everybody looked at me in second year when they all thought I was the heir of Slytherin. Just stuff like that." he said in a subdued tone.

Hermione's heart clenched, "Well we haven't exactly had the traditional Hogwarts experience have we?" 

Harry smiled gently. "Not even in first year." his fingers straightened out as his gaze directed to them.

"Are you alright?" she pressed as calmly as possible.

"What- oh er- yeah I'm fine." 

"Harry?" she tried, bracing herself for what she was going to attempt.

"Hmm?" 

"Is it hard for you to control your hands?" she asked meekly.

His eyes flicked up to her, then settled back on his hot chocolate, which he knocked back quickly. He swallowed thickly, Hermione could hear all his muscles working in his throat as he did, and licked his lips. 

He inhaled and barely nodded.

Hermione clasped her hands together and kept her gaze steady on his bobbing socked foot, which she just noticed was turned inside out. "How so?" she tried.

His fingers flexed again, tight and stressed like his breathing. Harry spent a minute just breathing, his eyes becoming progressively wetter.

"I-" his voice broke strenuously, "It's like-" he was blinking rapidly now while his face contorted, "They don't listen-" tiny whimpers were catching in his throat, "Can't-" was the last thing he could utter, as he angrily flapped his hand not holding the mug.

And for the first time in all of her near eight years of knowing him, Harry cried. 

He was rubbing his hand and the underside of his wrist clutching the mug on his pajama pants, tears leaking down his face, trying laboriously to breathe.

Hermione got up slowly and made sure that Harry could see her through his spattered lenses, and sat on the arm of the chair right beside him. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his heaving chest. He flinched and fought her at first, good Lord he was strong, but eventually collapsed into her embrace and let silent sobs rip through him. Thankfully, he had finished his drink before attempting to throw her off in pure built up emotion, only speckling her nose with the few drops left at the bottom.

Panting, she simply held the shorter man against her chest, knowing all too well just how excruciatingly difficult those six words were for him to force out. 

So she cradled him like the mother taken too soon from him, just like she had when they visited his parents graves in Godric's Hollow. She let him cry until he had no more tears left, sitting in calm silence, staring into the licking flames as they grazed the brick hearth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is starting to crack, what will happen when Draco is thrown into the picture?


	4. Overloaded Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry grows more and more agitated as the day goes on. What thoughts will run through his head in his search for comfort?

Harry's diaphragm ached duly as he sat in charms dejectedly. A light soreness was creeping under his ribs, a result of how hard he had been heaving with suppressed emotion earlier that morning. It was ridiculous how difficult it was for him to say how he felt out loud, he thought, staring into the piled up books in the corner of the room. 

He could elaborate everything so perfectly in his head. He could describe the angry pressure in his tendons when his hands seized up, but he could never quite explain it with his words. He had the perfect sentence in his brain every time and it made him immensely frustrated when he couldn't seem to find the words that were right there mere moments before.

But he supposed it had always been like that. Building up until he needed to physically express it all in some way, when he could no longer seem to make himself retain anything and all his senses became jittery and tight. 

He had his socks turned inside out today because the seems we're especially bothering him. Making all the nerves in his feet and calves tingle and itch until a weighty sensation began to pool in his stomach. His Weasley sweater from sixth year was extremely well worn, specifically chosen today so the wool didn't bother his skin as much. 

Harry's breath felt tight. He needed to do something or he was going to explode, and he really didn't want to do anything stupid in front of the whole class and be completely unable to explain why he did it. So he flipped over the parchment he was supposed to be taking notes on, wove his fingers into his hair to gently stroke the tighter curls at the nape of his neck, and started drawing little snitches all over with his quill. 

Soon the scratching of his quill was amplified tenfold in his ears and he needed to set it down. He closed his eyes and discreetly pressed his hands over his ears, drawing in slow breaths. 

Suddenly all the noise bombarding Harry's ears through his fingers died down. Cracking open an eye he felt a jolt spasm within his stomach. 

Everybody was looking at him. Professor Flitwick was in front of his desk at his eye level and he could distantly hear him saying "Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Could you answer my question?"

Harry sat bolt upright, making his hand nearest his quill flex. "Oh! Uh- could you repeat the question please?" he stammered, trying to keep his shaky voice as level as possible.

"Which charm would be best to use in the situation written on the board?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Harry scanned the chalk writing, trying to keep his attention on reading and not the tapping of Ron's quill echoing in his head. "The dissolutionment charm." he replied, readjusting his glasses on his nose. 

"Very good!" Flitwick chirupped in his squeaky little voice. 

Harry curled his toes in his shoes and breathed deeply, "Ron could you stop tapping your quill I can't focus." he murmured to a completely absent Ron who was gazing at the blots he was forming on his parchment.

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and gave him a look when he jumped with a snort. Despite being on the opposite side of the table Harry could feel every reverberation that traveled across the desk. 

He didn't know why or how and was pretty sure Ron and Hermione didn't experience the same thing he did. Hermione never had to turn her socks inside out, and Ron never had the urge to strip off his clothes because he could feel every fiber against his body hair. Although he was vaguely certain Ron occasionally slept in the nude just for the hell of it.

Harry didn't know why he had to draw all the snitches exactly the same size, or why he insisted on having his ties folded very specifically in his drawer. He just did.

Flipping his parchment back over, he took the last bit of notes with his left hand over his ringing ear. 

When class was over, Harry went to the library, leaving a bickering Ron and Hermione behind. 

When he entered the quiet tickled his temples. He took a seat in the very back and settled into the environment. He itched his leg with the toe of his trainer, pulled out his essay for Slughorn, and set to work. The scratching of his quill was much more pleasant without all the background auditory information. 

Now that he was alone and in a quiet area, the memory of his encounter with Malfoy came into mind. He was honestly shocked when he didn't see Malfoy's lips curled back in a mocking sneer, rather a relaxed expression of concern. 

Malfoy had very nice lips when he wasn't sneering, he thought, they were very full and shaped like a heart. Harry registered his thoughts and mentally kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to think Malfoy had pretty lips! 

He stopped writing his conclusion sentence. One thing at a time. 

Sure, Harry always had the lingering thought in the very back of his mind that Malfoy was fairly attractive. But his mind snapped back to uncle Vernon right in the middle of his revalations. He remembered the nasty, foul things he and Petunia had yelled about same sex couples, and felt unexplainably guilty.

The process of readjusting to not returning to the Dursleys during the summer, no matter how pleasant, was difficult. He always had a perfect recollection of Vernon's fat warbling voice screaming at him when he even attempted to delve into some topic that Vernon despised for whatever reason. The inkling of his mental admittance that he found Malfoy attractive scared him. Fear was solidified by traumatic memories.

Harry didn't realize how many things were ingrained into his mental fibre until he reflected on how the Weasley's treated their children over the years. Hermione's kindness, Ron's loyalty, and the fact that the whole of the Weasley family still liked him after he'd broken up with Ginny. It made him overwhelmed with emotion, and he recalled running out into the fields at The Burrow to calm down. 

He didn't like to cry in front of people because the last time he did before that morning, he got hit with a hot pan by his aunt while Vernon bellowed "Boys don't cry!" at him. Hermione hadn't hit him or yelled at him, she'd simply held him and let him tremble with welled up feelings. 

It quite literally felt like his world was crumbling around him. Everything he learned from the Dursley's treatment was wrong. Now that he was a hero, very few people were out to harm the savior of the wizarding world, even if he didn't realize it himself.

He watched his hands and set down his quill, trying to get his fingers to bend and straighten with the precision he wanted. He didn't understand why it was so difficult! His hands began to tremble with agitation.

Stuffing his essay aggressively back into his satchel, Harry left the library and headed up to the seventh floor corridor. 

Maybe the Room of Requirement would know what he needed to reset and calm down. He dragged his finger pads along the rough stone walls, closing his eyes intermittently when he traipsed along a lengthy corridor, focusing on how the course texture shot spirals of sensation up his hand and forearm.

He reached the empty corridor and paced along the it three times thinking "I need a place to feel safe, I need a place to feel safe..." making the large ornate door appear.

Pushing it open, he was met with the most relieving shade of pale cerulean blue and a large four poster bed draped in baby blue hangings and covered in enormous lavender duvets. There was a high backed chair with soft mahogany colored cushions that looked as if it could gently rock. 

It was perfect. Harry set his satchel on the chair and stripped off his robes. 

He couldn't really figure out why he was taking off his clothes at first, but then he registered that all he wanted in that moment was to feel the cool fabric of the duvets against his skin. He shucked off his sweater, shimmied out of his jeans, and sat on the bed. 

Feeling the gentle chill of the soft duvets gave him confidence to wrap one of them around his shoulders like a cloak.

The sensation was everything Harry needed. Calm, quiet, and nothing but softness enveloping his overdriven senses. It was like his brain was slowly restarting, like he was one with himself again, like nothing else mattered except the here and now. No war. No survivors guilt. No Voldemort. No scratchy quills.

He knew that it was childish to take your clothes off and wrap yourself up in a blanket at 3:00 in the evening, but he also knew that it made him feel immensely better than he had in weeks. 

Harry stayed just like that for an hour, eyes closed, and breathing even. 

After that, he redressed, slung his bag back over his shoulder, and committed the room to memory. He walked back to the common room, where he thought it would be the most likely place to find Ron and Hermione. His senses no longer pulsing and tingling horribly, his chest light and clear. 

He felt okay, almost good, for the first time in months. 

With that good experience fresh in his eased mind, he decided to share his newfound discovery with Ron and Hermione, thinking that they might like it too.


	5. Ron's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeknownst to Harry's condition, Ron cracks a joke that doesn't sit well with Hermione.

Ron was slumped next to Hermione at one of the desks in the common room absently stroking Crookshanks on his huge furry rump. Hermione was pouring over the same book from yesterday like her life depended on it. Her nose was only an inch or two away from the page headed in blocky serif letters that read Autism. 

Ron had heard of it, but barely, coming from a wizarding family where mental health and condition was rarely, if ever, spoken about and all. He didn't really know why Hermione was obsessively interested in the condition, but going off of her sporadic questions about Harry yesterday night, he assumed it had something to do with him.

Speak of the devil, Ron thought as Harry climbed in through the portrait hole, looking more relaxed than he'd ever seen him in the past year. Hermione closed the book, back facing up, and patted Crookshanks' squashy head. Harry sat down across from them, "Hey." he hummed, reaching up to twirl a wild curl on his left sideburn.

"Where did you go after class mate? We couldn't find you anywhere." Ron inquired, squishing Crookshanks' meaty thigh and earning a glare from the flat faced cat. 

Harry's eyes lit up, "Well I went to the Room of Requirement, cause I was- er- tired after charms." he started, casting a wary glance at Hermione. Ron didn't miss the understanding in Hermione's eyes as she gave Harry a curt nod. Strange. 

"It still works then does it?" Ron asked, leaning forward to rest his chin on the heel of his hand. 

"Yeah, I suspect the Room of Hidden Things is burnt to a crisp, although I didn't check- I wonder if it will appear-" Harry rambled.

"What did the room become for you Harry?" Hermione murmured, her voice a bit gravely from disuse.

"This little room with a plush rocking chair, a great big bed and my- my- erm- favorite lavender duvets..." Harry trailed off, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Ron couldn't help it, he snorted. 

Harry's big green eyes flicked over to him, thick brows scrunched up in concern. Hermione shot him the most poisonous glare, clutched his knee in a clawed hand, and squeezed hard. He yelped as a surge of discomfort shot through his leg, making him writhe.

"I'm sorry! Ouch! It's just lavender- 'Mione! is very Lockhart, don't you think? Agh!" Ron spluttered, grinding his teeth every time Hermione jabbed her blunt nails into his thigh. 

His eyes snapped back to Harry, and his stomach clenched. Harry looked so ashamed, wringing the sleeve of his worn jumper, "I-I just like how the color..." he shifted in his seat, "makes me feel- I guess- I-" Harry stammered, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry don't listen to Ron-" she took her book and smacked it into Ron's chest, knocking the wind out of him, "If the color makes you feel nice there is nothing wrong or pompous about that!" she panted apologetically.

Crookshanks hissed and flounced off Hermione's lap at the disturbance, landing on the floor with a dull thump.

Hermione snagged Ron by his very pink ear and dragged him up the stairs. Stumbling backward on his gangly legs, he was tugged toward his own dormitory. 

"Agh! 'Mione?! Wha-"

Harry looked a little bit reassured, and Ron even caught his lips twitch as he struggled to keep up with a very furious, forward facing, Hermione. Harry was left in the company of the only other person in the common room. Draco Malfoy. Ron caught Malfoy's blonde head plop down opposite Harry just as he was wrenched around the bend and down the corridor.

"Ow! What's going on? Hermione?!"

Hermione threw Ron into his room, where he fell haphazardly on his arse, the breath escaping him in a harsh wheeze.

"Ron!" she snarled, drawing out an angry R sound that trilled menacingly in the empty space.

"What-" he panted, but was quickly intervened.

"Have you not read any decent portion of the pages I've had open for weeks! Especially with you looming over my shoulder you think you might have picked something up!?" she snapped, throwing the book at him. 

Ron spluttered guiltily.

"Did you even read anything last night? I literally had it open before Malfoy came over!"

"I-I read about the dys- what's it called-" 

"Dyspraxia!" she barked.

"Yeah that- and well you sorta- stormed off 'Mione! Before you told any of us anything about whatever it was you read that was so bloody troubling!" he quickly explained.

The firey expression fell from her face.

"It's not really my fault I don't understand what's going on- cause you never told me!" Ron panted, rubbing his angrily pulsing ear. 

She nodded and took a breath, "Right- right... I'm sorry Ron." 

Hermione took a seat on the floor beside him, adjusting so she was neatly cross legged. 

"Okay..." she exhaled loudly, pulling the book into her lap from where it had laid splayed in the crook of Ron's knee, and cracked it open. "So this-" she flipped to the pages "this is what's called Autistic Spectrum Disorder..."

Ron sat up straighter and situated his long legs into a more comfortable position.

"I doubt you've ever heard of it before today- barely any of the wizarding world focuses on this stuff, I mean this was written by a muggle born- but I'm pretty sure Harry has this." she pointed to the chunk of neat text titled The Asperger's Spectrum.

"Wait I kind of know what that is- what- how long has he had this?" Ron asked, waving his large hands about in exasperation.

"His whole life. We've just never noticed it as something other than Harry being Harry." she replied with a nod.

"So Harry's...?" Ron trailed off.

"I'm fairly certain that Harry's autistic Ron... That's why the Room turned into what it did for him, calm colors that he likes and feels safe in. That's why he could hear and feel your quill on the desk in charms. I think that's why he was seeking the room in the first place, from his sensory overload."

Ron felt guilty now. He'd never meant to make fun of Harry's safe place, or the colors that put him at ease. He'd only meant to crack a joke about the idiot professor Lockhart. 

He wanted to apologize to Harry right then and there.

"This morning..." Hermione started, "I went down into the common room because I'd been up all night reading about this, and he was there, just sitting by the fire."

"Yeah I saw him leave... His nightmares are usually pretty loud, woke me up, did you know he slept with absolutely nothing on?" Ron hummed.

"It would make sense... If his senses have been aggrivated lately, then he wouldn't like the feeling of the fabric fibers on his skin- another reason for him to seek the room after charms." she replied, with a passive aggressive look at Ron.

He swallowed, feeling more and more like the biggest dick on the planet with each explanation.

"Anyway... He- he cried when I asked him about his hands, you know how he has always had trouble for as long as we've known him." she trailed away, glancing at Ron's stunned expression.

"Wait- Harry cried? Bloody hell 'Mione..." he breathed.

"Well it wasn't a full meltdown, but yes... he cried... And it was honestly heartbreaking watching him struggle to express how he felt." she murmured.

"How could we never tell... that Harry's autistic." Ron whispered rhetorically, burying his face in his hands.

"I want to help him... I really do... He's clearly having such a hard time with his dyspraxia, and I think his sensory overloads scare him." she sighed, "Another reason why he was so pleased by the room..."

"Should we say something to McGonagall?" Ron inquired.

"I was thinking the same thing actually... Yes I think it would be best to tell her so we can do something to at least help him." she hummed.

"I need to apologize to Harry." Ron mumbled as he staggered up onto his long legs like a newborn giraffe.

They left the dorm and descended the staircase in tandem. When they reached the common room, however, both Draco and Harry had gone. 

Sinking onto the couch, Hermione split the book open and thrust it into Ron's lap saying "Well best to understand everything there is to know before you apologize!" 

So they sat, discussing how the points related to Harry, listening to each other's recollections and devising a way to talk to McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overwhelming response to this fic is incredible! Thank you all so much for the lovely comments!


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco call a truce, learning about the good qualities of eachother with a little bonding time.

Draco was sitting in his favorite high backed malachite green chair finishing up his arithmancy essay when he heard Weasley snicker about something Harry had said. He turned to see Granger basically puncturing Weasley's thigh with the help of that enormous bandy legged ginger cat as he spluttered out the rest of the jab.

Draco had actually gone to the library after charms and asked for the book that Granger had, as he'd glimpsed the cover when she'd slammed it shut the previous night. He had to request for Madame Pince to levitate it down from one of the highest shelves, stating shrilly that he'd better keep it in good condition as it was her only copy. But he'd gotten it, The Wizard's Guide to Mental Health.

Flipping through the index he searched for that three letter combination of ASD. When he spotted it he slipped his finger between the pages as he closed the tome, sauntering to find a desk in the back. His stomach gave a little lurch when he saw familiar raven curls bent low over a scroll of parchment. 

Sitting down at the desk three rows down from Harry's, clearly completely unbeknownst to the man pouring over his essay, he parted the book back open. As far as he could tell, all the other lower years were mingling in the opposite side of the library, making it nice and quiet save for the scratching of Harry's quill. 

His attention was only pulled back from the book when Harry abruptly stopped writing and stared at his parchment vacantly. He was fidgety and eventually set his quill down to look at his hands. Draco flinched when Harry suddenly shoved everything into his satchel and fled the library quickly, his hands flexed at his sides. 

Draco went back to reading about Autistic Spectrum Disorder and it's levels of severity with symptoms for each level. He eventually concluded what Hermione had in her free time, though he was obviously unaware of it. He didn't know Harry nearly as well as the constantly waffling couple, but he saw the repetitive habits and social interaction issues. 

Now he sat and watched as Granger furiously grappled Weasley up the stairs while apologizing profusely to Harry.

He got up, things tucked under his arm, sauntered over to him and asked "Can I sit here?"

Harry nodded, his eyes fixed on the perfect collar of Draco's white button up. Draco took the seat across from Harry just as the Weasel was dragged into the corridor. 

Draco had never really appreciated how uniquely beautiful Harry was. He was short, all hard lines and edges, and very angular. But his eyes. His eyes were rounded and soft around the outer edges with perfectly jewel bright emeralds for irises, not a fleck of any other color that wasn't a shade of green within them. They were very slightly far apart and shaped like sugared almonds, shrouded in thick black lashes that arced in a little crescent shape. 

The main branch of his scar carved through his eyebrow, broke into bolts right below his right eye, and continued to the bottom of his cheek. A stroke of lightning zigzagged over the bridge of his nose and bloomed out onto the opposite cheek. Stray bolts stuck out from the thicker lines, making it complex and vivid against his cocoa skin, not diluting his features despite the fact it went over and through almost all of them. 

Harry had a very square, angular chin and jaw, bringing an attractive masculine edge to his boyish face. His nose was a tad bit wide, smoothing down in a slope that bumped out a bit where the junction of his nasal bones sat. He had thick rectangular eyebrows that were a little bristly and broken up on the outer edges and full mocha colored lips with a dark pink inner detail on his bottom lip. His perfectly circular glasses accented the brightness of his eyes and the chiseled edges of his cheekbones and jaw. 

The cords of musculature in Harry's neck made his Adams apple stand out. His small but blocky hands were callused and rough, adding to his masculine beauty. His gorgeously muscled thighs always strained attractively against the denim of his jeans. And when he rolled up his sleeves in potions, Draco felt a funny tightness in his stomach at the sight of his well toned forearms.

He was short standing at 5'5", he was sturdily built save for his knobbly knees and pointed elbows, and he had very voluptuous yet muscled legs to go with his tight arse.

He had it so bad for the man sitting across from him. Harry was by no means the ideal type of man, but that's why Draco was drawn to him.

Harry was headstrong, stubborn, unequivocally brave, loyal, and yet he was modest, and kind, with a beautiful heart. Draco didn't care if Harry had issues, everybody involved in the war did. He was still Harry, just as he always had been. 

Harry felt unattainable, hell, Draco didn't even know if he was gay. It saddened him immensely, but there was a lingering flicker of hope deep deep down. He kept uselessly telling himself that Harry wouldn't want him if he even was gay, he was too involved in everything Harry fought against during the war to even be considered a possibility.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, staring at his hands, "Can we talk about yesterday?" he mumbled.

"I suppose." Draco drawled.

"You didn't- you didn't tell anybody did you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Why would I do that? It's not like I have anybody to tell." Draco replied, placing his unrolled essay in his arithmancy book so that it's recoil curled around the cover.

Harry's eyes were on the gently swaying parchment as it attempted to retract further into its original shape.

"Thank you."

Draco glanced up from the book to find Harry's gorgeous green eyes on his for the first time since he stared with pure fear at him on the marble staircase. 

"What are you thanking me for?"

Harry's eyes flicked down to Draco's pale hand and precariously drew back up, "For not using it to humiliate me in front of everybody." Harry murmured bluntly.

Draco fell momentarily silent at the sentiment.

"I think this year we should leave all that animosity in the past..." Draco suggested, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Are you implying we call a truce?" Harry coaxed.

Draco threaded his fingers together in mock formality. "Do you not think our playground schoolboy rivalry was petty and unnecessary?" he clarified.

Harry's lips twitched as his eyes drew down to his clasped hands beneath the table. "I do..." he confirmed.

"Truce?" Draco inquired, unfolding and reaching his hand across the table in offering.

A funny sensation bubbled in his gut when he saw Harry's eyes on his outstretched hand. It was like first year all over, except Draco was a bit less cockish and actually of his own opinion, but his brain wasn't considering that fact right now.

Harry's small angular hand slid across to meet Draco's, their fingers wrapping around the sides of eachothers palms.

"Yeah... I'd like that." Harry mused.

Draco smiled. The callused palm flush with his own was embarrassingly invigorating.

"Your skin is soft." Harry observed as they released eachothers grip.

Draco snapped up in blatant curiosity, finding Harry's slightly widely spaced, bespectacled eyes already on him once again.

"Sorry- I didn't mean- I just-" Harry insisted quickly.

"No, it's- it's alright... Thank you..." Draco breathed, feeling his face flushing.

"And here I was thinking you'd take back everything we just agreed to..." Harry chuckled low and husky, still flustered.

Draco gave a small grin, "I wouldn't do anything that fast, I'd get whiplash." he joked, watching Harry's brows scrunch infinitesimally as he worked out the figurative side of the joke.

Harry smiled and met his gaze once more. "I wouldn't want your oversized head to fall off your shoulders now would I?" he cheekily cracked back.

"I beg to differ." Draco snorted.

They shot a few more playful jabs at each other, a new delicate fondness blooming in both of their hearts.

Draco leaned back in his chair, casting a tempus charm, "We missed dinner." Draco stated morosely.

"We could just go down to the kitchens." Harry hummed.

"You know where they are?" Draco inquired, flabbergasted.

Harry nodded, "I've got my invisibility cloak- we can sneak down there." he affirmed.

"I knew it! I suspected you had something like that!" Draco boasted proudly.

Harry laughed softly. Getting up, he beckoned him over while slipping a neatly folded square off shimmery fabric from his robe pocket. Draco watched in astonishment as Harry slung the silvery cloak over their shoulders. The feeling was like water on his skin, cool and slippery.

Draco followed through the portrait hole. They snuck down multiple flights of stairs and passed packs of underclassmen heading back to their common rooms. He was pleased to see robe collars of every house color intermingled. Harry was smiling brightly with his pearly teeth. Draco noticed that Harry's left canine tilted towards his midline a bit in an endearingly imperfect way.

They reached a large portrait of a bowl of fruit, Harry stroked his fingers against the pear in a fluttery fashion, making it swing open. They pulled the cloak off and were immediately swarmed by house elves ready to do their bidding. 

Draco saw Harry's thumb rubbing against his tense forefinger at the sudden noise, and quickly dismissed the elves to fetch them a bit of everything at dinner.

They pulled out two wooden three legged stools from beneath the marble counter, Draco assuming an aristocratic, dignified posture, while Harry nearly toppled off with how aggressively he collapsed down. He scrambled to grip the edge of the counter, breathily chuckling as he settled. The stool rocked precariously, one of its legs too short, but Harry seemed to enjoy the oddity, rocking gently back and forth with his heels firmly planted on the tile. 

Draco drew in a breath to speak, but Harry got there before him, oblivious to Draco's attempt, his eyes focused on the ratty toes of his trainers.

"How are you're parents doing?" asked Harry.

Draco was a bit startled by the question, tilting his head as the house elves carried plates over to them. Harry thanked them, smiling softly and grabbed a shallow bowl filled neatly with steaming mutton curry.

"Well, considering you testified for my mother, she's a bit better. Father is in Azkaban which I think, though I hate to admit, he deserves." Draco sighed, pulling a roast rosemary chicken breast onto his plate with a bit of mashed potato.

Harry nodded, "I couldn't do much for a guilty man..." he admitted, ladling mouthfuls of warm curry down his throat.

Draco hummed in somber acknowledgment, "Do you want a cuppa?" he offered with a gesture of the kettle in his hand.

Harry nodded vigorously, "Please." he pushed his mug toward Draco.

They sat chatting about Quidditch while they ate, laughing and guffawing all the while. Draco couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they snuck back up to their dorm snickering drunkenly about Weasley's freckled arse.

When they tiptoed through the deserted common room and clambered back into their dorm, Ron already dead asleep, Harry was grinning. 

Draco caught a peek of Harry's broad honey cocoa back as he pulled his silk pajamas over his long alabaster legs. There were lines criss crossing nearly every patch of skin. Harry turned quickly before he could decide whether it was a trick of the light or not. He dismissed it to the back of his mind.

Harry shimmied anxiously out of his jeans, leaving him in his green boxers. Before Draco could register that he was staring at the way the fabric wrapped perfectly around Harry's thighs, they were disappearing beneath his duvets. 

Harry flexed his hands, setting his glasses on the bedside table. Draco saw relieved goose flesh rise on Harry's skin as his hands closed around the duvets, his on end hairs illuminating a white halo around his body. Draco pulled his own covers up over himself, waiting for Harry to bundle himself up like a burrito. 

"Goodnight Draco." he murmured, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Goodnight Potter." 

"We're friends, call me 'arry." Harry mumbled groggily.

Draco's heart skipped.

"Well then- goodnight Harry."

He didn't miss the sleepy half smile that spread across Harry's mocha lips.


	7. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is having difficulty taking in all this new information.

To say Harry was irritated would be an understatement. He was anxious and he didn't even want to wear clothes today because his nerves were so extremely sensitive. All this sudden change with Draco and the fact that Harry knew in the back of his mind that he found the man attractive was scary and new.

Ron and Hermione were being distant and suspicious, which irked Harry even more. He stumbled to the bathroom just as the sun was coming up, crashing through the door with a loud bang. Harry yanked off his boxers, and started running the water while he stood on his toes. 

His hands were tense and especially uncooperative as he stepped under the stream, rocking on the balls of his feet in an unconcious attempt to calm down. Fingers locked when he tried to scrub them through his hair, his achilles tendons were tight, and his responses to his arms were delayed. 

By the time he had finished clumsily brushing his teeth he was about ready to throw his toothbrush in frustration. He turned off the water with a shaky hand. Grabbing his fluffy white towel, Harry wrapped it around himself and sunk down against the slippery tile until his bare arse touched the lukewarm tub bottom. 

He already knew that today was going to be difficult. Everything was making him want to pull his hair out and he hadn't even been awake for more than an hour. 

Harry sat with his eyes closed until the chill seeped back into the air.

Trembling, he paced out of the bathroom on his toes and collapsed face first into his bed, his towel only wrapped around his shoulders. He wandlessly yanked his duvets back up over himself and his hair whipped dry in pure agitation. He turned his head to lay sideways, staring out the window as colors seeped into the sky.

Ron snorted himself awake right around when the glow of the light started to come in through the open curtains. Harry turned his head toward Ron minutely. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning with a scrunched up nose, his long limbs contorting as he stretched and sat up, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

He caught Harry's gaze and rubbed his ear, "Morning Harry." he mumbled, getting out of bed to rifle through his trunk.

Ron had gotten better about waking up in a timely manner after he returned to the forest with Harry and Hermione during their Horcrux hunt. 

Harry gave a grunt as Ron pulled out his robes and trundled to the bathroom. He sighed, he really just wanted to sleep everything off, but he knew Hermione would be pounding on the door if he didn't come to breakfast. 

Reluctantly, Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, his towel draped loosely over his shoulders, and shuddered at the combination of textures against his bare skin. He saw Draco grab his things after Ron came out looking freshly groomed. 

The morning was a blur. He got dressed in an uncomfortable haze, went down to breakfast where his fork nearly slipped from his strained grasp multiple times, and sat through Slughorn's lecturing that he barely paid attention to because his shirt collar was making him fidgety. 

Everything was too loud, too bright, or too scratchy. 

By the time they were in transfiguration with McGonagall, who had maintained her position as transfiguration professor as the castle was repaired over the summer, when she simply had no time to interview possible competent successors, Harry was practically seething.

They were practicing some simple beginning of the first term review, giving a tea set some legs. Harry was shaking, he couldn't hold his wand correctly in his stiff barely responsive hand. His chest felt tight and all the muscles on the fronts of his thighs were tense. The ringing of the china legs tapping against the wood was driving him up the wall. 

McGonagall swept by him. "Potter you're incorrectly holding your wand." she critiqued in her thick Scottish accent.

That was the breaking point. 

He slammed his wand hand down on the table, the crack of wood against wood sent chills down from the crown of his head. His breathing was heavy and labored, his teeth clenched angrily, making his jaw muscles roll over the pointed bone. 

Before he could register what he was doing, his hand jerked violently across the length of the table, sending all of the china to the floor. He didn't even hear it crash.

"I KNOW!" he screeched, digging his nails into the desk.

His ears ringing, lips numb, eyes rapidly welling with tears, fingers tingling, legs shaking from how hard his achilles had pulled taught, ankles shivering as he balanced on his curling toes.

His head fell onto the wood with a thump, his shoulders shaking from how hard he was sobbing. He felt two pairs of arms wrap comfortingly around his jarring body, and distantly heard McGonagall dismiss the class. He felt a hand touch his hair. 

Once his breathing evened out, he felt himself being propped up to look McGonagall straight in her stern eyes.

"What in the devil was that Potter?" she snapped, though her eyes showed deep concern. 

Harry's numb lips were tingling back to life, "I don't- I don't know- I don't know..." he stammered out.

Hermione, still rubbing Harry's back affectionately, perked up.

"Actually professor, I've been meaning to talk to you about this very situation." she stated.

Harry whipped around to look at her, "What?! Wha-" he breathed, his hands angrily flexed.

"Well let us continue up in my office." McGonagall replied, flicking her wand to repair the damaged tea sets.

"I'm sorry..." Harry murmured, watching the ceramic seal itself back together. 

"It's quite alright Mr Potter..." she said tersely.

McGonagall turned and lead them to her office, glancing back at Harry every few moments as he was shepherded along on tiptoe. She pushed open the door and transfigured three chairs for them, making sure that Harry was placed in the center.  
He sat, looking exhausted and cramped.

 

"So Miss Granger, there was something you wanted to tell me about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh cliffhanger! Bit of a shorter chapter today to prepare for the big events of the next!


	8. Give It a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's abusive childhood is partially revealed through McGonagall's interrogation.

Hermione watched Harry's anxious feet pointed against the floor and his winding fingers tugging on his jumper sleeves. His big green eyes were wide and fearful, shame visibly peering through his stoic expression.

McGonagall was eyeing Harry in question as well, her thin mouth slightly parted in confusion.

"Care to explain? Any of you three?" McGonagall reiterated calmly. 

Hermione nodded, exhaling as she reached into her bag that she'd set beside her chair. Pulling out the battered leather bound book and setting it heavily before the headmistress, she opened her mouth to speak. 

She explained in brief how she came to acquire the book and her concerns for the boys and herself. 

"Well Harry has always had odd habits," she began, watching Harry sink into himself, "Ron and I just came to assume that it was just Harry being himself. I think after third year we just stopped asking ourselves why little things bothered Harry, why he covered his ears in classes sometimes, why he wears his socks inside out more often than not, or why he rocked on his feet when he was uncomfortable. Harry's always had these things that he's done and we just learned to disregard them as habits of his, nobody ever considered that he might have an ulterior condition." 

Harry whipped to face her, his brows scrunched up in a mixture of anger and confusion. 

"Miss Granger that is quite a bold claim." McGonagall interjected fearfully.

"As much as I am aware, just hear me out." she cracked open the book at the place she had dog-eared the page, "Harry, though he is very good at hiding it, has trouble controlling his hands and body in fine motor functions like writing and tying his shoes. Based on the symptoms I've seen, I believe he has dyspraxia." 

Hermione rotated the book to face McGonagall. She watched attentively as the headmistress's eyes roved over the pages. McGonagall looked back up at Hermione with visible dread in her eyes.

"But dyspraxia, more often than not, is co-morbid..." she took a breath, "It is my belief after nearly eight years of knowing this man... That he is autistic..."

She pushed the book back toward McGonagall where it was open on the pages about autism. Harry looked completely lost and bewildered, his thigh spasmed against the arm of the chair while he twisted madly at his robe sleeve. 

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, "This may be the only time, Miss Granger, when I am saddened by the fact that you are very likely correct..." she sighed.

"Mr Weasley, go get Madame Pomfrey..." 

Ron nodded and left.

"What's- what does that mean? Autistic?" Harry stammered. "A-and how did you know about my shoes?" 

"I saw." she half lied smoothly, "It's all those little things that bother you or make it hard for you, the socks, the sensory overload, and the repetitive habits like the rocking or the hand flexing." 

Harry looked utterly crestfallen.

"Is it bad? A bad thing?" he asked, biting his lip.

Hermione shook her head frantically, "Oh! I'm sorry Harry! No, no, no, it's not bad, it doesn't affect your lifespan or anything, it won't kill you! It just means your brain works differently! That's all!" she breathed frantically.

Harry looked slightly relieved and slightly disdainful. "I hate that everything about me is 'special' or 'different'! Why can't I just be normal for once in my life..." he huffed shakily, sounding on the verge of tears. 

"Well Potter," McGonagall sighed softly, "You're not normal. You three have been the most reckless and exciting students since the marauders, for heavens sake, and it's not necessarily a bad thing!" 

"The marauders- my dad... Sirius and-and Remus... even Pettigrew..." Harry murmured thickly.

"It's hard to fathom that I've outlived them all... But they all fought to protect you Harry... You're mother and father, Sirius, Remus, and died to protect you... their beautiful baby boy, their best friend's son who grew into a humble and brave man." McGonagall dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from her robe pocket, "Despite all the odds against you every year, you're here and alive. I truly know that they are proud of you, regardless." 

Harry was crying now, silent tears running down his face. "Thank you..." he whispered.

McGonagall got up, came around the desk, and embraced the trembling young man. Harry wiped his eyes frantically on his jumper sleeve.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in with Ron striding behind in her wake. McGonagall patted Harry's shoulder as she released him. "Poppy, could we have a full health record done on Harry here?" she inquired.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, summoning a scroll of parchment and quill from the little bag she had slung over her shoulder, and sitting in the chair beside Harry. She placed the quill on top of the parchment.

"Now dear this may feel a little funny but it should be over quickly enough." she hummed while she felt Harry's forehead.

Madame Pomfrey murmured "Salutem historia." causing the quill to begin scribbling madly while Harry felt like he was going to sneeze but it wouldn't come out.

The quill scribbled on and on for several minutes, the parchment charmed to lengthen with the quill. They all waited with baited breath until the quill finished with a flourish, Harry looking incredibly nervous.

Madame Pomfrey snatched up the immensely long roll of parchment that went to the floor and beyond in her grasp. "Oh my..." she commented as she surveyed the length, "Now what am I supposed to be looking for?"

Hermione pulled the book to the edge of the table, "Late developmental milestones." 

Ron came around to sit in the newly conjured chair across from the three, thanking McGonagall as he sank down. They all bent over the parchment while Harry scanned it ruefully.

. . .

Health and injury records of:

Harry James Potter

Age: 1

Bruised wrist; hit on side of crib

Parents killed (Tom Riddle)

Avada Kedavra curse to face; resulting curse scar and Horcrux creation

Sudden change of environment: left with Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

\- Age: 17 months- Refusal to speak/ smile

 

Age:2

Absence of speech / babbling

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Touch starved

Beginnings of neglect

Beginnings of speech 

Regression of speech - 2 months 

 

Age:3

Poor diet; growth stunted

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Strained hand movement: abnormally functioning neurological system

Walks on tiptoe

Slapped on right cheek(Petunia Dursley)

Regression of speech 

 

Age:4

Neglect/ touch starved

Magical stabilization of regression 

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Kicked (Dudley Dursley; Harry hunting)

Poor, repetitive speech skills

 

Age:5

Neglect/ touch starved

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Beginnings of stimming; hand flapping, rocking on feet, finger flexing

Beginnings of starvation

Hit - 25 times (Vernon Dursley)

Burned, right forearm (Frying pan)

1 untreated case of pneumonia

 

Age:6

Neglect/ touch starved

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Burned fingers, both hands, (Frying pan, pot, metal spatula, etc.)

Slapped for stimming (Petunia Dursley)

Hit - 63 times (Vernon Dursley)

Lashed with belt - 74 times (Vernon Dursley)

Stunted growth - starvation

Given glasses; required by teacher

Difficulty holding a pencil

3 untreated cases of pneumonia 

 

Age:7

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Stunted growth - starvation

Neglect/ touch starved

Lashed with belt - 165 times ( Vernon Dursley)

Hit - 72 times (Vernon Dursley)

Scolded/slapped for stimming- 29 times (Petunia Dursley)

Cut finger (Steak knife)

Scraped knees (Dudley Dursley; Harry hunting)

 

Age:8

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Stunted growth - starvation

Neglect/ touch starved

Lashed with belt - 205 times ( Vernon Dursley)

Hit - 87 times (Vernon Dursley)

 

Age:9

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Stunted growth - starvation

Neglect/ touch starved

Lashed with belt - 100 times ( Vernon Dursley)

Hit - 69 times (Vernon Dursley)

Hit with hot pan (Petunia Dursley)

 

Age:10

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Stunted growth - starvation

Lashed with belt - 64 times ( Vernon Dursley)

Hit - 45 times (Vernon Dursley)

Burnt by firewood poker (Vernon Dursley)

Scolded/ hit for stimming (Petunia Dursley)

 

Age:11

Vision quality deterioration; sleeps in cupboard under stairs

Moved to second bedroom

Stunted growth - starvation

Sudden knowledge of wizarding heritage (Psychological overload)

Major sensory overload; Great Hall - Hogwarts

. . .

And it went on and on listing the injuries Harry had acquired over the years at Hogwarts.

They were all staring at him in disbelief by the time they'd gotten to the end.

"Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey coughed, her voice wavering with tears, "May I see your back?"

Harry shook his head vigorously, his hands flexed, unable to find words for how he felt.

She nodded. "Very well..."

Hermione had tears falling down her face and Ron was white as a sheet.

"W-well there's our proof... You're autistic Harry..." Hermione sobbed feebly.

Harry needed to get out, he wanted to leave, he couldn't stand their looks of pity. 

He got up and stormed out of the office, nearly tripping down the spiral staircase. He ran to the Room of Requirement, he needed to get away. He flung his invisibility cloak over himself. This all was too much. It didn't matter to him that he had a name for it now, all he wanted in that moment was those enormous lavender duvets. 

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were chasing after him, trying to locate where he'd escaped to. The bell chimed through the halls, flooding them with students of every year. The sea of recently released students made it impossible to find him.

In their haste, nobody noticed the ugly green beetle sitting in the crack of the open window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while! I hope you're all enjoying it so far!


	9. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is startled to find the room already occupied by one Draco Malfoy.

Harry had slowed to a walk, mulling things over as he headed to the Room of Requirement.

He supposed he shouldn't have run out, but he couldn't stand the tension in the room. He'd kept the severity of his childhood so well hidden, to have it all just written out on parchment in a few minutes felt like an insult to his effort. 

He had a sense of peace of mind now that he had a reason for his symptoms. It was strangely calming to put a name to his struggles, although he probably should've asked for advice on how to deal with them now that he was thinking about it. It felt like the missing link to most everything he's ever known about himself. He'd ask Hermione, when she was preferably alone, later, he decided vaguely as he turned the corner into the seventh floor corridor.

He reached the middle of the hall, paced three times requesting his safe space like a mantra in his head. He simply wanted to be alone for a bit. The great door appeared, large and gothic. 

He pushed it open and was met with the sight of a cozy common room with a large desk and bookshelves. This definitely wasn't his room, but it wasn't necessarily bad. It hit him suddenly that there had to be somebody else in there if it wasn't responding to him. He stepped further beyond the threshold, looking around cautiously.

There was a click of dress shoes from behind the bookshelves, making Harry freeze were he stood. Draco Malfoy's pointed face peered around the edge curiously, his brows raised. 

"Oh it's you." Draco breathed, brushing his loose sweeping bangs away from his eyes. 

Harry cocked his head, admiring the way the silver in Draco's eyes glinted in the low light of the room.

"You look ruffled Potter, are you alright?" Draco pointed out before Harry could even attempt to offer to leave, stepping out from behind the bookshelf and toward Harry. His stomach clenched at the sight of the taller man.

Harry refocused his eyes onto the book in Draco's hand. "Er- yeah..." 

Draco pulled out a chair at the large desk and sat down lackadaisically, "That's a lie, you destroyed half McGonagall's tea sets." he gestured to the seat across from him with a nod of his head, "Care to talk about it?" 

Harry set his satchel on the table and sunk down into the aforementioned chair. 

"I keep forgetting we're friends now." Harry chuckled awkwardly.

"That's understandable, considering everything..." Draco hummed.

"I'm glad though." 

"Hmm?" 

"That we're friends."

"Ah." 

Harry scratched his jaw, watching Draco skim through his book. His large pale hands and long elegant fingers gracefully parting the pages. He mentally cursed himself again, he kept noticing more and more things that he thought attractive about Draco and it scared him.

"Is there something on my face Potter?" Draco drawled sarcastically, slate grey eyes flicking up to meet avid green ones. 

"Aren't you going to ask me to talk about what happened?" he inquired on a whim, trying not to stare at the blushy pink of Draco's knuckles against his alabaster skin.

Draco's brow cocked attractively, his tongue darted out to wet his full lips before he spoke. "Well you avoided the question the first time I asked so I figured you didn't want to talk about it." 

Harry appreciated that very much, but he now had the sudden urge to talk to Draco and get a second opinion on the situation. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway because I need to process it."

"Fair enough." Draco replied, shutting his book and pushing it aside slightly to show his attention.

"First things first, Hermione has been researching things concerning me behind my back apparently." Harry spat with some venom.

Draco rested his chin on the heel of his hand. "You're not going to like that I already knew that." he sighed.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Harry puffed, slightly exasperated.

"I haven't had much opportunity to talk to you since yesterday, and it slipped my mind last night." he replied simply.

Harry's trembling brow released itself, "Oh, that makes sense actually." he murmured more to himself than Draco.

"Anyway, after the whole thing in McGonagall's class, I got taken up to her office and basically grilled about it, and Hermione decides that it was just the time to pull this enormous book out of her arse, the same one I've been seeing around since fucking summer, and tells me I'm autistic and dyspraxic!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration.

He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, pushing his glasses into his hair, "I mean it makes sense, but fucking hell Hermione! I don't understand why she had to be so secretive if it concerned me personally! God the prophet would have a field day if they got their hands on that information. They'd probably find a way to make me sound insane and invade every aspect of my privacy along the way. I really, really don't need people to treat me like I'm completely incapable, which I know for a fact they would if the Prophet writes a column, just because I'm autistic..." he groaned, emphasizing his syllables angrily.

He felt a bit better now that he'd expressed his frustration.

"Well I think you're the same obnoxious prat you've always been." Draco drawled, smirking slightly.

Harry parted his fingers to look at Draco. Draco and his attractive smirk, Harry thought with a lurch in his chest.

He smiled, sliding his palms down his face and leaning back, "Of course..." he chuckled, "I've always liked that about you. You've always seen me as just Harry, not the Chosen One or The Savior, or The Boy-Who-Lived." he sighed, closing his eyes to appreciate the low hum of Draco's voice.

"I was jealous..." Draco mumbled, turning his chin in his hand to face the large bookshelves.

Harry cracked an eye open to look down at Draco, "Jealous? Of me? I hardly think nearly dying every year is something to envy Draco." Harry half joked.

"You were famous and popular and on the right side of the war from the very beginning..." Draco murmured into his fingers.

Harry took a sharp breath in, shifting to sit up all the way, "Could we move to the couch, this- this chair is a bit uncomfortable to sit in for long periods of time..." he suggested.

They slumped down on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, Draco looking very solemn.

"I-I think it would be good to talk about the war..." Harry started, "And I think you should know that I don't blame you..."

Draco turned to look at Harry's big earnest eyes in question, "You don't?"

"Even I could see that you didn't want to do what you did... I know that - that your parents were at risk and all... You didn't turn me in at the manor when we got caught..." Harry explained, searching Draco's eyes, occasionally flicking them to his pointed nose or prominent cheekbones. 

Draco turned to the fireplace.

"My family... they're all I have... I'd do anything for them, even when I think I knew full well they were in the wrong. I wanted to make my father proud, I admired him so much..." he began, swallowing thickly, "I spouted all that blood purity nonsense to make them proud, I'm not excusing it but it was all I'd been taught... I do think, looking back, that my father really believed in... Him... and everything he was saying."

Draco fidgeted slightly, "I wanted to be friends with you on that first day... And I guess when you rejected that, it have me a reason that I thought valid to hate you... Seeing you do all these- these great heroic things with your friends and just belonging with all those Gryffindor's for no other reason than because you liked them... Not because you were told to be acquainted with people and ideals your parents told you to."

Harry nodded, nuzzling into Draco's broad shoulder.

"I know I kind of said this already, but I hated you blindly for so long. It was such a pointless rivalry of our adolescence, and now... I think we were both immature and angsty, just hating eachother because we mildly bothered and insulted eachother throughout the years." Draco sighed, feeling Harry's curls brush against his neck as the smaller man's head leaned on his shoulder.

Draco's heart swelled in his chest at the gentle gesture. Merlin he had it bad for Harry.

"I think we should leave all that behind and y'know... start over. The war has passed, and we won- yes we- and I want to get to know you as a person." Harry hummed, blushing from the last sentiment.

Draco felt a spasm in his gut. "You mean that? Just wipe the slate clean and start over?" he breathed.

"I mean, we're always going to have history, but yeah... Just like you said yesterday... Leave it all in the past, and start over as Harry and Draco, not Malfoy and Potter." Harry murmured, mentally exhausted from discussion of the war and events of the day.

Harry craved the simple, easy, domestic conversation after that emotional load off. His heart was beating a strange mix between heavy and anticipatory that made him anxious.

"I'd like that." he mused as Harry had.

Harry laughed low in his chest, the reverberation rumbling through Draco's shoulder. Draco leaned sideways into the corner of the couch, Harry's body falling with him. He adjusted so Harry's head rested against the plane of his slender stomach, Harry's arms on either side of Draco's thighs.

The close contact might've seemed strange, even shocking to an outsider, but to them, it felt warm and right.

"So Mr Draco Malfoy, tell me about yourself." Harry mocked, beaming up at the taller man who was gazing tenderly back down, small smiles curling both of their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship development aka the calm before the storm. Thank you guys for all the feedback in the comments!


	10. Articles and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The article has finally been released, but will Harry react the way everybody expects?

Saturday's breakfast was violently interrupted by a swell of at least 200 owls a week after the incident in McGonagall's office. Even those who weren't subscribed to the Daily Prophet were having the papers dropped into their eggs and jugs of orange juice without pay. 

An instant uproar filled the hall. Draco thanked his lucky stars that Harry had opted to sleep in that Saturday morning when his eyes met the giant emboldened heading on the front page. 

Harry Potter: Autistic and Abused?

Draco, who was sitting a few seats down from Granger and Weasley, jumped when a slam rattled the entirety of the table. He whipped his head around to see Granger standing up and fuming.

"That vile, horrible woman!" she hissed, grabbing Weasley, bacon hanging from his too full mouth, by his shirt collar and storming out of the hall. 

Draco set his utensils down, grabbed one of the haphazardly fallen editions that hadn't been snatched, and hurried after them. They were standing just outside the hall in the corridor frantically whispering. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" They spat on unison, adopting a sudden hostility toward him, "Gone to laugh at Harry?!" Weasley snarled, a bit of bacon still stuck to his lip. 

Draco held his hands up in placation, "For your information, I am fully aware that Harry is autistic, we talked nearly all day after classes all week. Secondly, you need to stop protecting him like he's some insolent child who can't fend for himself just because of his condition, which mind you he's had his entire life and hasn't been bothered about it until now. That man is an adult, he's perfectly capable of handling himself and others, and frankly the fact that you're talking about him like this pisses him off. He's the same person he's always been. Why don't you wrap your heads around that before you go off to guard him like he's suddenly a fragile piece of glass." Draco growled.

He ascended the stairs, leaving Weasley and Granger, gobsmacked and fuming, in his wake. Smiling to himself, he reached the portrait and entered, gracefully climbing the final set of stairs into their dorm. Opening the door and stepping in before closing it gently behind him, he spotted Harry's ridiculously wild curls sticking out from beneath his now deep burgundy duvets.

The sight of the man made his heart swell. He rapped on the bedpost nearest Harry's head, watching his thick eyelashes flutter open. Six hours of on and off conversation each night for a week, both deep conversation and pointless banter, really did something to a person he supposed. 

They'd mostly talked about the war and how it affected them, Harry told his wild story of the Horcrux hunt he went on with Weasley and Granger, which took about two days for him finish telling. Draco had watched in amusement as Harry gesticulated animatedly when he described flying the dragon out of Gringotts. Harry had a surprising amount of knowledge on dragons, he went on and on describing the Norwegian Ridgeback Hagrid kept in their first year and the blind Swedish Shortsnout from their aforementioned break into Gringotts. Draco admired the energy Harry had adopted when talking about all the dragons he'd encountered over the years.

They talked about quidditch and their games against eachother, and Harry kept laughing when he remembered that he wouldn't have been seeker without Draco. Harry told him the whole story behind Sirius, getting a bit choked up toward the end. They occasionally sat and simply read, enjoying the others unobtrusive presence. The only subject not breached further than Harry's brief explanation of what happened in McGonagall's office, was his childhood. Draco respected that. He wanted to gain Harry's trust.

Draco took care not to touch Harry without the man allowing and acknowledging him first, after Harry violently flinched when Draco's fingers brushed his shoulder when he couldn't see them. He let Harry initiate their simple comfortable contact, letting him trace his knuckles lazily or twist the hem of his white button up discreetly between his angular fingers when he spoke. 

Harry's eyelashes batted once, twice, thrice before settling on Draco, his pupils contracting and expanding as they adjusted to the sunlight. 

"Breakfast already over?" Harry grumbled groggily, rolling onto his back to blink drowsily up at his red hangings. 

Draco's eyes flicked to the patch of well muscled chest and collar bone exposed by Harry's movement. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, one of them watering slightly from how deep he'd sunk into his immensely fluffy pillow that he had no doubt charmed. 

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news... But Skeeter has written an article about you." He pulled the Prophet he'd snatched up off the table from his bag and beat it against the air with a flourish to stabilize it.

Harry sat bolt upright, the handsome vee of his body exposed, duvets barely covering his modesty. Draco's eyes were currently glued on the raven snail trail traveling up Harry's stomach from his pubic area ending just below his navel. He had a sparse smattering of curls on his chest in a vaguely diamond shape around the center of his breastbone but it was marred by a large angled ovular scar, like he'd been burned. 

There was a collection of small circular burn scars curling around the side of his figure, odd and unlike any others Draco had seen before. A long messy gash in the crook of his elbow that went down to the middle of his forearm, in the exact same place where Draco's own faded black scar was. 

Harry's fingers clattering in search against the wire of his frames brought him back to reality, tearing his eyes away from Harry's complexly beautiful body as the man slid his owlish glasses onto his nose.

His eyes wandered tiredly to the headline, where his expression fell. 

"How- How did she? What?!" he panicked, grabbing the paper from Draco and reading attentively. 

Draco sat on the edge of Harry's bed beside his knees, his weight pulling the duvet down far enough to see the upper outline of the base of Harry's penis surrounded by wild coarse hair. Draco's mouth went dry as his own prick twitched excitedly in his jeans. Harry noticed and shimmied the duvets back over himself blushing furiously beneath his pigment, his eyes attempting to look fixed on the paper, much to Draco's disappointment. Draco noticed offhandedly that color of the topmost duvet brought out the richness of Harry's brown skin, making him appear to be glowing against his surroundings.

He heard a hollow thumping, and glanced up to see Harry tapping his collar bones rapidly. Stimming, he recognised. Harry incinerated the paper in his clawed grip and cleared his throat. Moving his hand down to rest over his sternum, thrumming his fingers against his chest with every exhale, his eyes closed. 

"How bad is it?" Draco inquired in a low voice, not wanting to overwhelm Harry's senses by being loud when he was clearly trying to calm down.

Harry opened a blazing emerald eye, "I am pissed and insulted." he replied bluntly.

"How much did she get on you?" He asked with raised brows.

"She got everything that was written down on that stupid fucking parchment scroll from McGonagall's office and then some." Harry spat angrily.

"Disclosing things that are my own business to the entire wizarding world." he murmered, flicking his wrist to summon a baggy black tee shirt from his wardrobe in an attempt to hide his own building arousal at Draco's eyes roving avidly over his body.

Pulling it over his head he snarled, "Trying to make it seem like I want to be cured or something like that, like I'm a poor victim of a terrible disease." 

Harry leaned back against the headboard, caressing the smooth fabric of his duvets and flexing his hands. "You figure I've had this my entire life and I haven't ever changed that about myself, so why the hell should I suddenly want to? Sure I've got issues from the war, I'm more than a bit depressed-" he cut off to tap his collar bones again, his words completely failing him. 

"Like I've said, you should just go and show them that you're still the same arse you've always been and that you're not going to let them treat you like a child." Draco shrugged.

"I think we both need to talk to Granger and Weasley, you've got to give them a piece of your mind for one thing."

Harry smiled and nodded, "That sounds reasonable... Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." he hummed.

Harry had turned and slipped his leg out from beneath his duvets in preparation to stand, revealing wirey black hairs decorating the appendage in an attractive masculine way that intrigued Draco. Harry noticed Draco's line of sight on him, and found himself unconsciously admiring the way Draco's half lidded eyes were tracing up and down his leg. Draco's sharp jaw and strong neck with two little moles on the right cord of muscle above his perfectly pressed shirt collar was making Harry terribly interested. He licked his lips and-

Bang!

There was a loud crash and the tumbling of four forms through the threshold. Two red heads, a blonde mess, and Hermione's unmistakable bushy brown hair. Ron and Ginny tumbled over their significant others, Luna gazing at Ginny with her large whimsical eyes, while Ron groaned from somewhere near Hermione.

They both snapped up to look at the door.

Hermione was heavily breathing, looking crazed and wild, her hand tightly clasped around something.

"Just - thought you ought - to know-" she panted, "that Skeeter is- finally gonna get- what's coming to her!" 

Harry cocked his head slightly, a habit of nonverbal inquiry Draco had noticed. Draco turned to face the others and was quizzically watching the scene unfold, completely missing that Harry was surreptitiously readjusting the sheets around his crotch. 

Hermione opened her hand to dangle the ugly green beetle, writhing and scuttling frantically, by its long antennae.

"I'm going to bring her to professor McGonagall," Hermione breathed maniacally, "And report her as an unregistered animagus!" 

The beetle squirmed before Hermione tossed her into an empty candy jar she pulled from Ron's bedside drawer. She quickly cast the necessary charms to keep Rita from transforming to break out of the jar, just as she had done at the end of fourth year. Beckoning the others, she flew out of the room carrying Rita.

"Sorry mate..." Ron grunted, "'Mione took what Malfoy said to heart, and is now out on a vengeance streak against Skeeter." he explained, smiling faintly.

Luna and Ginny hummed in unison, "We just wanted to make sure you were alright Harry, but you seem more than." Ginny smirked, waggling her ginger brows at the sight of his naked leg. 

The door closed with a distant proud, "That's my girlfriend!" from Ron.

They all left about as soon as they came. Draco was flushed to his ears, and Harry was squeezing his hard-on beneath the sheets in an attempt to relieve some tension. He had barely listened to a word Hermione had said, too preoccupied with his quick breathing and thoughts of touching the man sat beside him, but he knew that Skeeter was in her vices at the moment.

"Yes I'll tell you what I said to them, but go take a shower you look thoroughly shagged." Draco replied to Harry's curious look.

Harry gave Draco a little awkward laugh, summoned his clothes, and hurried into the washroom covering himself with his pile of clothes, running the water and staring at how large his pupils were dilated within his irises. His body was hot from the inside out, skin gathering perspiration quickly, and his legs were beginning to tremble. He'd always had a much more intense reaction to being aroused than the other boys, but he guessed it was his autistic sensory processing.

One end of Harry's brain was screaming about getting painfully aroused by a boy he had hated for the majority of the time he knew him, and the other was singing at the images of Draco's gorgeous face he had burned into his memory. He was conflicted and confused, but he needed to get off, and fast.

Harry stepped into the water after tearing off his tee, his heart thrumming against his ribs, making the muscles in his pecs tense and pulse with its beat. He was breathing hard, his head tilted up to open his airway further, and his hands brushing languidly over his body.

He wrapped his fingers around his base, shivering when his rough palm made contact with the engorged flesh. Bracing his palm against the tiles, knees trembling, he gave a slow stroke. His feet curved inward and flexed, dragging his teeth over his lower lip to suppress a loud groan. He gradually increased his pace, occasionally thumbing the slit dripping clear precum, making him whine and shudder. His body wracking with intense convulsions with each stroke of his hand until he was spilling explosively over his fingers with a low groan, trying desperately to hold himself up. Pressing his hot forehead against the cool tile, his body shook with the waves of aftershock from his orgasm.

Panting shakily, Harry rinsed his sticky fingers off in the stream of water, suddenly bombarded with the fact that he just had the best wank of his life over another man. The full lips and steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy was all he could think about. It felt confusing and guilty. He never had that intense of a reaction in his life, not when he was with Ginny or interested in Cho, and now the beautiful blonde man who was once his enemy, was his focus of attraction. 

He supposed Ginny had left him for Luna, and she seemed very pleased with her on the brief moment that they'd crashed into the room. He supposed Molly knew of Ginny's same sex relationship, so maybe liking a boy was not as bad as the Dursley's made it out to be. He decided he'd ask Ron, as Hermione was a bit untrustworthy at the moment. 

He washed his hair as quickly as he could, and brushed his teeth while his weak knees resolved their strength. Turning off the water and patting himself dry with his fluffy towel, he dressed in a well worn green hoodie with a loose shirt underneath that was equally softened by time, and a simple pair of jeans with rips on the thighs that he enjoyed playing with.

Harry traipsed over to his bed and noticed the room lacking the man who had occupied his fantasies not ten minutes ago. He spotted a small origami parchment crane perched delicately on his desk, fluttering gently. It hopped into his hand when he held it out, and flapped evenly just above his palm. He opened it to find a neat loopy cursive in a familiar hand.

Meet me on the Quidditch pitch and bring your broom.

I've smuggled some breakfast for you, so don't bother going to the Great Hall.

-D

Harry smiled to himself, tucking the neat parchment square in his pocket, his heart growing ever warmer for the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping you guys are liking where this is going!


	11. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the article is just beginning, while a certain blonde is gaining his affections.

Harry considered brushing his hair before he went down to the pitch, but decided he really didn't want the comb pulling at his thick hair to drive him mad before he went to go meet the man he maybe sorta was developing a liking toward. He left his wild curls messy and sticking out in every direction, he'd never really liked it to be neat. He tried to avoid everyone in the common room, the only person occupying his thoughts was Draco. 

Harry was wholly too aware of Dean and Seamus snuggled up against eachother, which added that thought to his slightly addled brain. He really needed to ask Ron about queer acceptance in the wizarding world, only he honest-to-everything-he-knew had no clue how to bring it up in conversation. Thinking of ways to ask Ron and surveying the way Seamus was curled on Dean's shoulder, he exited the portrait hole.

Traipsing along the corridor, he ran his fingers over the stone walls, enjoying the sensation it sent up his arm. Just when he retracted his arm to turn the bend that lead onto the staircase, he heard the incoming chatter and footsteps of a group coming down the corridor. He panicked momentarily. His opposite hand ached to even out the tingly sensation coursing through his fingers. Harry pulled his hood up, muffling the clacking echoing from the heard of shoe heels coming his way.

Walking with a deliberate quick strut that calmed the electric shocks in his toes from accidentally wearing his socks the right way round. He cringed internally at the sight of a pack of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs meandering up the corridor on their way to the front of the castle for Hogsmeade. 

Harry nearly made it past them but a Ravenclaw sixth year girl got right in front of him, grinning obnoxiously. 

"Is it true? What Skeeter wrote about you being mental?" she snickered.

Harry's hands flexed and his toes curled.

"A-and what's it to you?" Harry snarled lowly.

"A-a-a-and!" a Hufflepuff boy mocked gutteraley.

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, each beat was thrumming in his Adams apple and over his sternum. He bit the corner of his tongue at the jab, sending chills washing over his cheeks and making all the fine hairs stand on end. He hadn't even realized he'd gotten up on his toes.

"Skeeter was right look! Potter the pansy is gonna do the ballet at us!" The Ravenclaw girl guffawed.

Harry looked down self consciously at his flexed feet, trying to ignore the pooling shame in his stomach. He resolved himself and glared poisonously at her, his magic crackling green strokes of electric shock in the air. 

"Ooooh Potter is gonna do a little trick!" she snorted, looking slightly wary.

Harry thrust his hand to the side, preparing to draw his wand with a growl, but his hand movement flung the girl out of his way into her gaggle of friends. 

He gained a sudden boost of confidence and scoffed, "Do you really think I, the guy who defeated Voldemort, am afraid of a bunch of sixth years and a vile reporter who eavesdrops in conversations she's not remotely involved in? And yes! Skeeter is r-right, I'm autistic! But why should that make me any less of a p-person to you? You'd really change opinion of me on a whim and come after me for something I can't c-control? That's pathetic." 

He turned to storm off, covering his ears while his brain screamed, too much too much too much. All the noises around him were amplified in his head, shooting tingles down his spine from the base of his neck. 

He tried to speed past a group of younger Gryffindor's, but Romilda Vane popped out of the clique and hurried over to him. 

"Oh Harry! I saw the article- I'm so sorry... Are you alright?" she cooed, trying to get as close as humanly possible to him.

He cringed at the pity sunk deep in her features, and felt violently uncomfortable when she pressed her enormous bust against his arm. 

He scooted back awkwardly, his voice dead in his throat, only to hit another girl showing an obscene amount of breast. Whirling around, his nose inches from hers due to his small stature, he side stepped and gave an awkward chuckle. Romilda's overdrawn lipstick was agonizingly close to rubbing on his hoodie.

"Er- I've got to go..." 

He turned on his heal and wound through corridors, down staircases until he sped through the Great Hall out toward the pitch.

When he finally emerged onto the pitch he spotted Draco looping around in the morning air. It was crisp and lukewarm with a slight breeze that made his nose twitch with the scent of grass it carried. Draco saw him and dove toward the ground, gracefully dismounting and shrinking it to fit in his pocket with a small smirk.

Draco was wearing a black turtleneck with grey jeans and his dress shoes. It was so simple yet incredibly elegant as he strode on long legs toward him, his nose and cheeks tinged pink from the cool air. Harry felt his stomach do a somersault, and he was suddenly acutely aware of his loose fitting clothes. Pulling at the sleeves, he greeted Draco with a small, "Hey." 

"Hello to you too Potter-" Draco started.

"Call me Harry... remember?" he laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and flexing them.

"Yes of course - right, uh - here." Draco responded, a bit flustered.

He pulled a small object out of his pocket and whispered, "Engorgio." he tapped it with his wand. 

A large neat bundle made of a green handkerchief tied at the top swelled into Draco's hands. He gave a lopsided smirk, "Come on Harry, you look peaky, have some food." 

Heading to the very edge of where the stands met the ground, Draco settled down, Harry situating beside him. Harry's foot bounced beneath his knee as Draco untied the knot. A small spread of muffins, toast, Canadian bacon, scrambled eggs, and roast potatoes, all neatly packaged in transfigured containers under stasis charms, fell out of the bundle. Harry grabbed a triangle of toast and nibbled off the corner, noticing that it was done exactly how he liked it, not too toasted with a dark golden colour that crunched pleasantly. He always liked the gentle noise it made when he bit into it.

"I figured you didn't want to eat in the Great Hall because of the article..." Draco hummed, grabbing one of the two muffins.

"Thank you." Harry hummed around his toast.

"Thought you weren't going to show." Draco commented offhandedly, taking a bite of the muffin.

Harry took another small bite, feeling a bit guilty to have left Draco waiting so long. "I ran Into some lower years who didn't go out to Hogsmeade and saw the article. Some Ravenclaw picked on me a bit, but it doesn't bother me all that much, and Romilda Vane was trying to come onto me in the corridor." he sighed.

"Isn't that the busty Gryffindor who's been after you since fifth year?" Draco inquired.

"Something like that." Harry groaned, "Why? Are you interested in her?"

Draco gave a low chuckle that made Harry's insides jump, "She's not my type." he replied simply.

"What is your type?" Harry blurted, trying his best to keep the conversation going.

"Well for one, not a woman."

"You like men?" Harry followed up, forcing down the borderline excited hitch in his voice.

"I do." Draco whispered.

Harry's thought process was going a million miles an hour. 'Draco was gay? Oh my god Draco's gay! I might- no of course not... But maybe? No he wouldn't like me, he only just started to not hate me... But remember what they used to say- it's wrong! Only... If Dean and Seamus are together I think, then maybe it's okay? This is confusing...'

"You alright?"

Harry's brain addled for a moment before coming back to the present.

"Oh- yeah I just never thought-" 

"Yeah... most people don't even suspect, especially with my pureblood family."

"What d'you mean?"

Draco sighed and popped the last bit of muffin into his mouth and grabbed some toast to pile eggs and bacon onto to make a sandwich. Harry did the same, his pinky brushing Draco's hand as he reached for the bacon.

"Well... My mother and father want me to get married and produce an heir as soon as possible, and, simply put, I don't want to. I want something healthy and y'know, natural after seeing my parents who were betrothed..."

He took a bite of his sandwich, looking somber and complacent.

"And with me being a Death Eater-"

"You're not." Harry interjected.

Draco looked up, confused.

"But I-"

"No. You were a Death Eater, you're not anymore... I don't think you wanted to do anything for Voldemort. If anything I think you and your family were dragged into all that out of fear. If you rebelled, you would've been killed... Even I can see that." 

Draco kept his eyes on the grass, gazing contemplatively.

"This mark on my arm," he said, rolling up his sleeve on his left arm, "Is a curse scar... It's never going to go away... And if somebody saw that they'd know what I'd done..."

Harry stared at it. Black skull and snake on Draco's pale skin, warped by scar tissue. Harry noticed very, very familiar marks all over it, horizontal and slightly pink barely raised criss crosses. He took Draco's wrist in his hands, running his finger pad over the faint bumps, tracing the scars.

He brought Draco's forearm up closer to his face and studied the marks.

"We're really not that different when you think about it..." he reassured.

"How do you mean?" Draco murmured.

Harry shakily took his right sleeve between his teeth and pulled it down. He turned over his wrist, lining his dark skinned forearm up with Draco's alabaster one. His own criss crosses littered his arm, very faint and clearly as old as Draco's.

"F-fifth year was really h-hard... I-" Harry gulped, "I didn't know w-what to do aft-after Sirius died... I felt so-so alone and I-I couldn't take it..." he stammered.

He looked up to see the most gentle silver eyes on his, not a trace of pity in them, only pure understanding.

"Sixth year was when father made me take the mark... I thought I was making him proud of me for once... But he and mother started to crumble under the stress of it all and too late I realized what a mistake I'd made. A-and while you were off saving the world, I was regretting everything..." Draco swallowed thickly, "After you escaped from the manor... I hated it so much... Between getting crucioed and knowing where I could've been if I wasn't such a stuck up arsehole to you and your friends... It became too much to handle..."

Harry nodded solemnly. The sudden urge to hug Draco washed over him, so he did exactly that. His bulkier arms encircled Draco's long torso, his head slotting perfectly beneath Draco's pointed chin. Draco was frozen in shock. Harry normally hated physical contact, but here he was, and fuck he smelled good. Harry was experiencing the heat of Draco's body, the comfort of his arms when one rested low on his trim waist, the other sat against the line of his spine, making sure not to make him feel trapped, the amazing scent filling his lungs. Draco's large palm was splayed just beneath Harry's shoulders.

Draco was spicy and sweet like the fall with that faint masculine edge of musk. He had a coffee shop undertone. He smelled comforting. 

Harry was sweet and bitter like apples and parchment, he had a very raw musky scent that bit beneath the others. He smelled like home. 

Harry nuzzled his nose into the hollow of Draco's collarbones, his curls tickling the man's chin, and closed his eyes.

Draco felt the feather light lashes brush his skin, as Harry's glasses had been pushed up to his hairline. Both had long since finished their food.

Harry pulled away, resting his palm on Draco's firm chest, he really liked the hard lines and edges of the man's body much more than Romilda's soft curves.

"I always was a coward..." Draco admitted.

"In the beginning yeah... But look at you now... You're alive and you're here instead of Azkaban."

"Only thanks to you..."

"Well people did always say I had a 'saving people thing.'" 

"You kind of do oh Chosen One." Draco jabbed lightly.

Harry snorted, his chin dipping as he laughed.

Draco stared at him. He was gorgeous. Imperfectly perfect. With slightly widely spaced eyes and a scarcely crooked canine. His emerald eyes drew back up to his own.

"I find it funny how well we get along." Harry chortled.

"I think it's a surprise to everyone Scarhead." Draco quipped.

"Two can play that game Ferret!" Harry cracked back.

He pulled his shrunken Firebolt out of his pocket and the snitch that had one contained the resurrection stone. Returning the firebolt to its original size, he gave Draco a warm appreciative smile.

"Care for a seekers game after that emotional load off?" Draco inquired softly, avidly fixated on the snitch between Harry's fingers.

"I'd love one." Harry laughed, patting Draco's pec lightly.

They stood, Draco pulling his own broom out of his pocket and replacing it with the green handkerchief. Harry released the snitch and they mounted their brooms, eyeing eachother in challenge. 

"Go!" Draco barked.

They kicked off hard, shooting into the air neck and neck. Harry smiled at the long missed sensation of the wind ruffling his hair and licking his cheeks. His encounters with those underclassmen flying his mind as he chased after Draco.

Spotting the golden glint simultaneously, they dove. Smiling hugely and racing around eachother, hands outstretched for the snitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENTS!!!


	12. Shutdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is left with the pack of prejudiced younger years from that morning after Draco flees.

They'd headed back to the castle after a good set of challenging games against eachother, shrinking their brooms to slip into their pockets. Draco had his large hand resting on his own slender hip as they moseyed back up to the castle. Harry was fiddling with his belt loops discreetly, needing something to do with his tense hands to keep himself grounded after their exhilarating games.

"I've got to head into Hogsmeade at some point today." Draco remembered.

"What for?" Harry hummed.

"Broke my last decent nib for my quill the other day." 

"Mmm."

"Care to join me?" Draco inquired, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

"I - I uh... Don't really know if I want to be around people who've read Skeeter's rubbish." Harry responded as he awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck where his windswept hairs were tickling.

"Ah. I'd nearly forgotten."

"How? I mean with everything she wrote about me - you've read it, same as I have-"

"I didn't read it."

Harry paused in his playfully pigeon toed stride, looking up from his battered trainers into Draco's calm face. He ran his tongue along the backs of his lower teeth and unwound his finger from his belt loop to push up his glasses.

"You didn't?" he breathed, wrinkling his twitching nose as the overpowering scent of freshly dried dewy grass hit his nostrils.

"I didn't see a reason to. We both know Skeeter writes absolute bullshit... And besides I figured if she knew things about you that you didn't want to tell, then it wasn't my business to know unless you told me yourself..." Draco replied, biting the inside of his cheek at the honesty that slipped out.

"You, just about the most nosy snooping prat I've ever met in my life, didn't see a reason to read personal information about me out of respect for me?" Harry snarked in disbelief. 

Draco shrugged and looked away, trying to will away his blush as they stepped up the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Harry laughed.

Draco smiled, opening his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a snide voice.

"Well if it isn't the scar faced head case." came a derisive drawl that reminded Draco horribly of himself.

They turned to see the pack of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's drawing nearer. Harry made a small, barely audible trilling noise, that made Draco glance over at him. His hands were madly twisting his belt loops and his pointer finger on his right hand was completely tensed. Draco could tell by the way his body rose and fell that he was trying to control his breathing.

"Ohh are we making poor wittle Potter scared?" The Ravenclaw girl from earlier hissed in a baby voice that left a foul taste in Draco's mouth.

"Like I said before," Harry grumbled steadily, "I'm not afraid of a couple sixth years with misinformation."

Harry surprised himself with his own calmness, while Draco was growing angrier beside him.

Romilda Vane came scampering around the corner with her gaggle of girls.

"We heard yelling! Is everything-" her eyes landed on Harry.

Harry frowned, they weren't yelling? 

Romilda hurried over, pushing in front of Harry with her huge breasts and making Draco sneer. 

"Don't pick on poor Harry! He can't help it!" she cried.

Gazing half lidded and distant, Harry sighed.

"Look- I appreciate y-" Harry tried.

She turned to listen.

"What are you doing with that Death Eater filth?!" she screeched when her eyes registered Draco.

Harry saw Draco stiffen and turn furiously on his heel.

"I'll be going now." he murmured under his breath.

"Draco wait-" Harry pleaded.

But he'd already gone round the corner on his long legs with an air of fury, fists clenched angrily at his sides. Harry started after him, when his body was wrenched back by the collar of his hoodie.

He stumbled back, his hands flying up to readjust his hood with tense fingers. 

"Oi!" Harry puffed, about to say his peace, but they beat him to it.

"They shouldn't have let that no good murderous scumbag back in here." a Hufflepuff growled.

"And Potter looked pretty chummy with him." another hissed.

"Don't tell me Potter is fucking a murderer!"

"I'll bet twenty galleons he's actually a queer!"

Harry's voice of retaliation failed in his tight throat.

"Is he even listening? Probably not with that loopy brain of his!"

"Do tell Potter, has he fucked you and your disabled head?" The one closest to Harry snarled right in his ear.

The building events of the last two weeks finally caught up to him.

Harry felt himself shutting down.

His chest began to hurt. It felt like he couldn't breathe, his balance went haywire. He didn't want to fight. He was so tired of fighting. His clothes began to itch painfully, the seams of his socks pressing into his toes. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to be alone. His throat felt like it was closing. He did not want to fight. He needed it to be quiet.

"SHUT UP!" he screeched at the bombarding, suffocating chatter in his ears from their mocks he could no longer decipher.

A stunned pause and-

It happened in an instant.

The pressure against his mouth spiked, and he felt his lips connect with each of his incisors. He felt the blood vessels bursting where the knuckles hit hardest. A metallic taste flooded his mouth, overloading his senses.

Ringing ears, stinging mouth, wide eyes, aching hands, sore neck, twitching nose, and shaking body. 

His magic lashed out quicker than the initial blow had come. Everybody around him was thrown out of his way as he felt warm blood trickle down his chin. He reached up to touch his lip, feeling the sticky substance gather on his fingertip.

Marching toward Gryffindor tower in a haze of shaky screaming senses, the one person he wanted to be next to more than ever gone, he hadn't noticed that he'd accidentally stuck his attackers to the wall. 

Before he fully registered that he, in fact, had passed the entrance to the eighth year lodgings, he found himself in the Owlery. The gentle hooting and fluttering of the birds eased him.

He stumbled over to the sill to sit down, gripping the stone as he wriggled his way into the nook of the window. Leaning against the lightly stained ornate glass, Harry watched the rolling Scottish hills and bustling lights of Hogsmeade.

He sat with his arms around his legs in a defense pose he hadn't used for a while, feeling the icy surface of the glass against his cheek. His brain gradually calmed down over the process of an hour and a half, no longer taking in every fine click of the owl's talons against their perches. He closed his eyes for about a quarter of an hour, simply breathing, simply letting the tension ooze out of his body.

The door to the Owlery opened. Harry cracked open an anxious eye.

Tall and gangly with flaming red hair and loads of freckles. It was Ron. He breathed a sigh of relief, watching Ron gather tiny Pigwideon in his hands and send him off with a letter twice the size of him tethered to his leg. Ron turned, spotting Harry curled up on the windowsill.

"Harry?" he stepped closer, "Bloody fuck mate what happened to your mouth?"

Harry swallowed a gush of metallic saliva, leaning back as Ron hurried over. Ron put one knee up on the sill, leaning toward Harry and reaching out like he wanted to touch Harry's face. He, however, kept his hands a few inches away from Harry's cheeks.

"Ok- ok shit- alright." Ron scrambled.

He pulled out a red handkerchief from his back pocket that had Hermione's initials sewn into it, and pressed it against the bust in Harry's lower lip. Harry flinched at the contact.

"What the hell happened Harry?" Ron asked firmly, withdrawing the handkerchief from Harry's swollen lips.

Harry merely shrugged. His coherent thought process was only just returning to him and he couldn't seem to find the words. 

"Well I'm gonna take a guess and say that those lower years being scraped off the wall by three teachers had something to do with it?" Ron stated morosely.

Harry nodded, a bit confused at the fact that they were stuck to the wall. Ron started dabbing his lips gently, swiping the remnants of blood out of the pocket between Harry's teeth and lower lip. Harry was too tired and mentally put out to reject the contact. 

"Was it about the article?" 

He nodded again.

"Bloody hell..." 

Ron sighed, obviously trying and failing to keep his anger concealed. Even the owls were deathly quiet, which Harry greatly appreciated. Harry suddenly felt a sting in the side of his thumb were he'd been rubbing his fingers together, he looked down to find he'd created a hangnail that was an irritated red. He began to thread his hands into the rips in his jeans, pulling at the stretchy interconnected strands to distract from the dull throbbing in his thumb.

"You ought to know that 'Mione and McGonagall are at the Ministry right now with Skeeter pressing charges, not sure what specifically for, but I guess we'll find out yeah?" Ron said as he stood, folding up the handkerchief and slipping it back in his pocket.

Harry's voice came out in a gravely grumble.

"I-I can take that... It's got m-my blood on it..." he husked quietly.

Ron shook his head, "Nah mate it's alright... You gonna stay up here?" 

Harry nodded. "Probably." 

"Well I'll be off then, see you later?"

Ron gave a little nod and turned, taking a thin Honeydukes box from his pocket. Harry saw his chance and took it.

"Hey Ron?"

Ron swiveled back around with a sugar quill hanging from his lips, "Yeah?" 

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again several times, trying to formulate his question in his mind. Ron sat back on the sill, looking intently at Harry as he sucked on the finely spun plumage of his candy.

"Er- is the- uh- wizarding world... Uh- okay with y'know..." he waved his hands around in small circles, "Being gay a-and all that?"

Ron furrowed his brows, his sugar quill swaying in his working jaw. "Well yeah, I mean there's still some barmy old pureblood loons who are against it, but it's accepted for the most part. My family accepts it, Charlie is asexual as a matter of fact, Ginny's a lesbian, and Fred and George are bisexual. It's just preference mate. Why?"

Harry scratched the bristly edge of his eyebrow, "I think I'm gay..." he little more than whispered.

Ron's eyes widened infinitesimally. "That makes a lot of sense actually. I mean everybody expected you to go off and marry Ginny, even I did. But she likes women, and if you like men, that's okay too." he laughed.

Harry gave a watery smile, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Thank you..." he hicoughed into his fist.

"What for?" Ron inquired, sucking on his quill. 

"You know what kind of family I was raised in... I got really scared when- when I started to like this guy, I just kept thinking of everything th-they would yell about gay couples." Harry murmured.

"Right... Y'know Harry I'm proud of you and all for coming out, but I've got to ask. What about Cho and Ginny?"

"I-I think I just felt inclined to like Cho because she was coming onto me and I didn't really know what to do... I wanted to fit into the hero mold because that's what everybody expected of me... I felt like I wasn't supposed to be gay..." Harry reasoned.

Ron nodded, "Well Harry, just know that me and all the rest of my family accepts you. Mum is gonna coddle you all Christmas break with everything coming out about you." he winked at the pun.

Harry laughed lightly, he felt like a fraction of the million pounds on his chest had been lifted. 

"I'm off then." Ron waved as he sidled toward the door.

The door clicked, and he was gone. Leaving Harry with his thoughts.

He was relieved that being queer was accepted, even with the nagging quip of that Ravenclaw boy echoing in his memory. Now he only had to worry about Ron's reaction to the fact that he was developing an interest in Draco Malfoy.

Draco, simply put, was everything Harry didn't even know he needed. He was easy to talk to, and there was something about him that just understood Harry on another level that he thought his friends had only grazed after eight years of friendship. He treated Harry like a normal human being, and he never sucked up to the savior titles that Harry's name carried. Draco grounded him, he told him shit exactly how it was, with no dancing around the truth. He was blunt and vulgar, and had a sarcasm to rival Harry's. It was a bonus that he was ridiculously attractive and occupied Harry's sexual fantasies more often than not.

His peaceful train of thought screeched to a dark halt when he gazed over the grounds. The damage from the battle was still visible. Broken and scorched trees, cracked stone, and Dumbledore's recently mended tomb sitting marble white against the midday sunshine.

It made Harry think of everybody he'd lost. He was afraid to love again. Everybody he loved had died. Hedwig, his beautiful and intelligent companion, represented a very special moment in his life. The knowledge of his true heritage and past after years of abuse and starvation, he remembered vividly, had rattled him to his core. She had been loyal and was there for him when he was locked in his tiny room at the Dursley's. She was there when uncle Vernon would get especially angry and come charging in, belt in hand, and whipped him into delirium. He'd mourned her for months after the battle. Deep inside he knew he would never truly get over the death of his first friend.

The mistreatment the Dursley's had put him through wasn't even realized until he was brought into the warmth and care of the Weasley's. He was so genuinely confused when they all seemed to like him and didn't make him do the dishes or weed the garden in sweltering heat. Harry was bemused when he received Christmas presents from the Weasely's, he was shocked when he had even the smallest pile of gifts for him. They didn't yell at him when he stimmed, they didn't make fun of his scrawny figure, they never pulled food as a punishment. It was shocking to a tiny little boy who knew nothing but dislike, pain, punishment, and anger.

He'd felt so guilty when Fred had almost died from a nasty gash in his head. It ate him up that George lost an ear for him. It twisted his insides when Sirius died for him. Everything shifting from him being kept like a dirty little secret and having no possessions of his own, to having everything being done for him, for Harry, had ripped up his mental state entirely.

He was raised to be quiet and hide anything that might be considered abnormal. To believe that he deserved every punishment he was given because he was a freak and he should be grateful for the roof over his head. Even when he wasn't allowed the shelter of their home, left in the cold or the rain or the mud, he was taught to be grateful for the six sizes too big clothes on his back. He was hit for looking like a 'hoodlum', as aunt Petunia had called it, because his thin shoulders would stick out of the enormous shabby shirt collar.

Having everything he'd ever known ripped away from him because it was all cruel lies had shaken him. He didn't trust adults because of everything he'd gone through and been put through, and now it was boggling to think that he was one. There were still things about Harry that carried a child-like wonderment that he'd never gotten to fully experience when he was in survival mode all waking hours of his life. He still habitually made his bed and kept everything neat even though there was nobody he was required to please. Some things were ingrained into his very being, and were incredulously difficult to kick.

It was so odd having nothing to worry about anymore. Now he had mundane dilemmas of a normal teenage boy where he never did before. He had always been running for his life, whether it be from the Dursley's or Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And now he was having relationship interests and sexual interests about a boy he once hated the guts of. 

Death Eater. That was one thing Draco Malfoy was not. Harry knew, he knew Draco didn't want to take the mark, he watched him grow thin and sallow as the stress crushed him. He understood why Draco was tattooed with a mark of his mistakes, and he certainly didn't blame him for it. If only he could show him that. Then he mightn't have stormed off at the offending title, and maybe they could've talked about it.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the stone wall, his scalp tingling with the sensation of the course brick pressing against it. He'd managed to pluck out all the frays in the rips of his jeans in his thoughts, and was now rubbing his fingers in circles over the raven curls covering his thighs. 

The owlery door opened again, Harry was slightly less startled by it this time, his thoughts more collected. He glanced down at his watch that Mr Weasley had repaired after the war. It was 4:00pm already. 

"Weasley said you'd be up here." The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy drawled lazily, almost apologetically.

Harry felt his chest swell. "Over here." he murmured.

Draco, the beautiful man, was sauntering over to him, a neat box in his hand.

"Your quills?" Harry hummed.

Draco nodded and sat down across from Harry.

"I wanted to apologize for running off... Weasley told me what happened." Draco mumbled.

"So you're apologizing out of pity?" Harry frowned.

Draco looked up at him, silver pools washing out in the sunlight coming through the window. "No. I really do feel shitty for leaving you in the middle of a conflict like that, even though I knew you could handle it."

"Well I did get socked in the mouth..." 

"Because they were saying disgusting things to you."

Harry blushed.

"They're with Flitwick and Slughorn right now until McGonagall gets back with Granger." 

Draco was watching Harry's hands rubbing his thighs.

He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"I uh- noticed that you like having something to do with your hands while you talk..." he coughed, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Harry's thick muscled thigh.

Harry cocked his head, blinking asymmetrically in that way that made Draco's heart jump. 

"And well I saw this and thought you might like it..." he murmered, pulling a small cube from his pocket.

It was small enough to fit in Harry's palm and had different things on every side. Little switches, dials, buttons, embedded balls, and textured disks that sat perpendicular to the face, it was a plethora of things to entertain his fingers. And all the accents were deep red, Harry's favorite shade of burgundy. 

"Th-thank you..." Harry gasped, completely astonished.

He reached out to take it, Draco set it in his open palm, smiling at him. 

Harry very much liked the gift. It was relaxing to have something minimal to do with his tense hands, exercising the taught tendons into ease. 

He looked up to see that Draco was gazing out the window, very pink in the face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked bluntly.

Draco, evidently startled, snapped his eyes up to Harry's.

"I guess- uh... I'm- making up for all the years that I was terrible to you... And you're- you're not half bad to talk to..." he stammered.

Harry hummed in acknowledgment.

"Same here..." Harry half lied in response.

Draco had started self consciously rubbing his left forearm arm. Harry reached out to grab his wrist. 

"You're not a Death Eater..." he whispered.

"But the mark..."

"Doesn't define you." Harry assured.

Draco ceased gradually.

"What are you doing in the Owlery of all places? It smells like bird shit." Draco drawled.

Harry gave a small laugh.

"Just thinking about the war... Having a sexuality crisis... Mourning my owl." Harry murmured honestly.

Draco leaned back against the stones, shocked by the second raw sentiment.

"What happened to your owl anyway?"

"She got killed when we were escaping Death Eaters that surrounded my aunt and uncles house..." Harry sighed.

Draco furrowed his brow, "Why were there Death Eaters around your house?"

Harry cocked his head, "Trying to catch and kill me?" 

"I mean why would they be around your house? They didn't surround places where they were likely to be caught by another wizard?"

"I lived in a muggle neighborhood? Merlin you really didn't read the article..." 

"Wait what?" Draco breathed.

"A muggle neighborhood... With my muggle aunt and uncle who despised magic..." 

"I thought you lived with your magical relatives."

"They're all dead... I'm the last Potter..."

"What was it like?"

Harry went rigid. "I'd rather not talk about it if I can help it." he said stiffly.

"Alright." Draco nodded.

The tension in the atmosphere dissipated as they got comfortable. Draco's legs slid outside Harry's, nudging his thighs. Harry's achilles sat on either junction of Draco's hips, caressing his sides. Harry rolled the dial around beneath his thumb, switching to a new side every so often, looking extremely content.

They sat like that in the windowsill, watching the colors in the sky change as the sun slowly sank. Harry enjoying the comfortable quiet and presence of Draco. Draco enjoying the calm and gentle flutter of the owls. Both enjoying the sight of the man across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally learning to accept his sexuality and I'm proud


	13. Wet Dreams and Salacious Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up from a vivid wet dream only to find Harry in a very compromising position.

Harry's bare chest heaved, shivering, his dark nipples hard. Glistening with sweat, puffy kiss swollen lips shining with spit. Draco swore he could feel his pulse thrumming beneath his ribs. His throat jutted out as he arched his head back, bristly black brows tilted up in pleasure. Draco dragged his fingers down Harry's sides, making him cry out. 

He admired the way Harry was rocking gently, his curls bouncing, his thick beautiful thighs spread wide. The tight wet heat that surrounded his cock was excruciatingly delicious. Harry moaned low as Draco gave a pointed thrust. His emerald eyes were opening, locking onto his own with huge dilated pupils, the faint glare of his glasses shimmering. He raked his eyes down Harry's scarred chest, down his flat belly and-

Draco snapped up, sweaty and flushed with an aching erection in his jeans. Shit. It was a dream. He adjusted himself from the uncomfortable position he'd let his head fall in, looking up to find himself in the windowsill of the Owlery. He glanced at the opposite wall before noticing the pressure on the inner planes of his legs. 

Harry had slid down the wall so his head rested between Draco's shoes, his legs open and bent around Draco's hips, heels crookedly resting behind Draco's arse. It really didn't help his raging boner that he had a very up close view of the man's crotch. His thick thighs were gorgeous, his hoodie had slipped up to reveal a bit of his curly snail trail, and his tight arse was between Draco's legs. 

Fuck he was amazing. 

His long eyelashes were sleeping against his cheeks, mouth slightly parted with his dark mocha upper lip popping on his sepia complexion. There was a thin scab over the bust in his lower lip and a blooming purple bruise where his teeth hit. One of his arms was tucked behind his head, the other rested across his chest. His glasses were slightly askew, but he looked peaceful and serene.

Draco traced the hard lines of his knuckles with his eyes before descending lower, his cock twitching at the memory of his salacious dream. Draco's heart leapt into his throat as Harry gave deep resetting sigh and readjusted his legs. His head scooted that last inch, resting fully on his arm now, his body flexed and undulated to settle. The flat plane of Harry's stomach slipped further from his hoodie, fully exposing his navel. His arse was pressed right up against Draco's bulge. 

Draco was breathing heavily, staring at the puzzle like fit of Harry's round cheeks and the strain of his own pants. He bit his lip, sliding his hand down to press the heal of it into his throbbing cock. A low groan escaped his throat, his head falling back against the stone. He established a careful languid rhythm of pressure as he took in Harry's innocently lewd form. 

His fingers accidentally brushed Harry's perineal zone as his enthusiasm mounted. Harry let out a surprised little mewl that made Draco stop dead. Draco felt Harry's thighs hug his sides, the cords of strong muscle pressing into him enticingly. He adjusted his arms and ran his fingers, feather light, over the outside edges of Harry's legs, not entirely sure what to do with himself. 

Harry suddenly coughed harshly, his throat rasping with phlegm with his rattling inhales. Draco's arousal left him almost immediately as Harry's hands curled, the one over his chest holding the small cube tightly. He writhed, Draco's heart sank when tears began to leak from his eyes. Harry's thighs were squeezing his ribcage so tightly he thought he might burst. 

"No no no not him- don't kill him! Don't!" Harry whimpered.

Draco shifted onto his knees to lean over Harry, placing his broad hand on Harry's straining shoulder and gently nudging him. Harry's brows furrowed.

"No! No! Not- not him!"

Draco shook him a bit harder. Harry's eyes flew open, watery and frightened. Jumping about an inch off the sill with how hard he convulsed, he breathed harshly through his teeth. His eyes frantically searched Draco's.

"You're okay... You're okay..." he panted, reaching up to cup Draco's cheeks.

Draco furrowed his brows in question. "Me?"

Harry nodded, threading his fingers behind Draco's ears and scratching. He played with the platinum blonde fluff on the back of Draco's head where he had it cropped shorter, his eyes focused on Draco's intently. He seemed to be assuring himself that Draco was really there. Draco readjusted his knees to sit on either side of Harry, meaning his arse was very much in Draco's lap. 

Harry's mouth opened and he glanced down, evidently distracting his train of thought.

"Sorry- am I making you uncomfortable?" Draco murmured, beginning to move.

Harry's hand gripped his arm and pulled him down so Draco's hands splayed beside his shoulders. Draco was blushing, his lips slightly parted as his eyes flicked all over Harry's face.

"No... No you're not..." Harry breathed.

Draco could tell by the tightness of his breath and the dilation of his pupils that he was interested. 

Harry shifted his head and cringed, his hand that held the cube flying up to where his skull had laid on the stone. 

"Are you alright?" Draco inquired, sightly breathless.

Harry grit his teeth as his whole body shivered, the cube on his chest rattling with him. 

"Yeah-yeah just the texture... Don't like it..." he panted, rubbing his fingers through his hair obsessively.

An idea struck Draco. "Here-" he suggested, cradling the plane right below his neck to pull him upright. Harry snatched the cube from his chest, and blinked asymmetrically when he found himself in Draco's lap. Merlin, Draco found it impossibly endearing when his eyelids fluttered off kilter. 

Harry twiddled his cube in his right hand, his left clutching Draco's bicep for dear life. 

"C-carry me to our dorm?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled gently at him, "Of course." he purred, injecting as much raunchy undertone as he could. 

He watched Harry's pupils get larger, not fully aroused but definitely intrigued. Harry bit his lip, making the blood momentarily bloom away from where his teeth were, careful not to aggrivate the cut. Fuck. Draco wanted to kiss him.

He restrained his raw desire and scooped Harry up to sit him on the edge of the sill, he retracted adversely into himself a bit when Draco's hands brushed his sides. He slipped off the ledge and turned his back to Harry.

Harry's well muscled arms wrapped around his neck, being cautious of his windpipe. He hooked his hands under Harry's muscular thighs and pulled him up. Draco was surprised to find that Harry wasn't very heavy. Sure he was short but he was quite light considering his muscle mass.

"This okay?" Draco hummed, feeling Harry's hand spread out over his pec.

His upper body jostled gently with Harry's nod, he didn't seem very talkative right now. But that was alright. 

They went out of the Owlery and down a long corridor to the staircase that lead to their dorms. Harry kept his grip fairly tight, almost like a small child clinging to his mother. Draco could also hear him biting his nails of the hand he'd withdrawn from Draco's chest, while his emerald eyes searched around the walls they passed. His right hand holding the cube, that he refused to put in his pocket, was swirling the little dial.

Draco carried him up the stairs to their dorm after he hissed the password to a partially uncooperative Sir Cadogan. He noticed Harry was curling his toes in his shoes when they crept into their room.

Ron was snoring loudly in his own bed, his mouth hanging open. Draco set Harry on his bed, where he immediately tore off his shoes and socks, visibly relaxing as he wiggled his toes. Harry stripped off his jeans feverishly, divulging into his own mindset of seeking comfort as Draco watched on. The denim peeled from Harry's skin with a rustle, making Draco's throat feel tight with arousal once more. 

And holy shit. Draco definitely had a thing for Harry's legs. They were slim yet built with stocky muscle that complemented his height, with neat indentations that made them shapely, and smatterings of curly black hairs all over. There were differences in his skin tone where it either darkened richly like his upper lip or lightened into a honey glow like the backs of his knobbly knees and soles of his feet or palms of his hands. 

He kept his green hoodie on and his black boxers. The hoodie was so incredibly big on him, it accentuated how attractive he was, how gorgeous the grooves of definition in his legs were. He looked up at Draco, leaning back on his pillows and reaching up at him, grabbing at the air to beckon him. 

Harry bit his lip and spread his fucking gorgeous thighs apart. Draco felt his chest constrict while simultaneously feeling like he was going to explode and come in his pants. 

"Do that thing again?" Harry hummed huskily, patting his upper thigh.

Draco nodded frantically at the offer, kicking off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed. He positioned his knees on either side of Harry, careful to keep his growing erection from pressing against Harry. Harry set his cube on his bedside table, letting his chest rise and fall quickly while his hands curled into the pillows. 

He tugged on Draco's sweater sleeve, a wave of impulse coming over him. 

Draco leaned over Harry again, his hands on either side of him.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?" 

He shivered.

"Stay?" 

"Let me change into my pajamas and then yes of course." he hummed.

Harry nodded vigorously.

Draco sat up and shimmied off the bed, leaving Harry looking absolutely wanton lying there. He pulled out a pair of silk bottoms and raced to the bathroom to have just about the quickest wank of his life. He sauntered out, satiated, to find Harry sitting cross legged waiting for him, clicking the switch on his cube. Quickly setting it back on the table, Harry gave a little flap of his hand.

Harry pulled back his double duvets and waved him over, smiling. Draco sat on the edge and slumped back, feeling the scent of Harry enveloping him as his head hit the pillow. Harry tentatively crawled on top of him, much to Draco's approval, and buried his face in his chest. Draco watched Harry's fingers twisting his turtleneck ever slower as he relaxed onto Draco. He tentatively placed a hand on Harry's back, he was tense for a minute but eventually melted into Draco's warm body.

His fingers stopped twisting, his eyes drooped closed, and he was asleep. Draco rubbed his back, curiously running his pinky along the exposed patch of skin. His heart ached when he felt scars, so many scars. So what he'd seen that night hadn't been a trick of the light. It was as real as his growing affection for the man curled up on his chest.

Draco slid Harrys glasses off his nose, setting them carefully beside his cube. He pulled up the duvets, wrapping Harry and himself up in them. It surprised him to find the lowermost one was weighted sightly, but when he pulled it over Harry, he relaxed completely into Draco. He nuzzled his cheek on Draco's sternum, his raven curls tucking under Draco's chin, and his naked legs slotting comfortably around Draco's. 

He settled fully into the fluffy pillows with a pleased sigh, holding Harry by the small of his back until he too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love sexual tension here


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione bursts in with a victorious announcement, only to find Harry and Draco snuggled up cozily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Big development.

All three men occupying the dorm were startled awake by an elated screech and an enormous ginger furball pelting toward Ron. Crookshanks leapt heavily onto Ron's chest, making him jolt up with a groggy "Bloody hell!" Harry's hands shot up to cover his ears at the sudden loud yell of Hermione, wincing in her general direction. Draco, his hand resting on Harry's cleft, squeezed Harry's arse as his body tensed. 

Harry smiled and snorted, his forehead falling onto Draco's sternum with a soft thump, hands still delicately covering his ears. Draco felt his chest expand pridefully when Harry shook with soft laughter. 

Hermione was caterwauling so incoherently to the point were Ron had to yell out her name to make her cease. 

"I'm fit to burst from last night's feast Hermione! Your bloody cat best not ruin my afterglow!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so pleased!" she panted.

Harry turned to look at her, sliding his hands off his ears to rest them on Draco's chest and pinch the fabric of his turtleneck. In politer terms, she was a wreck. Her eyes had huge purple circles beneath them, standing out so shockingly vivid against her dark skin, her brown hair was sticking out in wild tufts and the curls were disastrous tangles. 

"Skeeter is on probation!!!!" she positively squealed, "She won't be able to publish any of her articles for a year!" 

Harry leaned on his forearms, "Wait really?!" he inquired in pure disbelief.

"Yes!!! And her nasty article about you has been retracted!!!" 

Her eyes finally took in the scene before her. Harry resting on Draco's chest looking happier than she'd seen him in months, and Ron with Crookshanks kneading his hair while looking smug and eyeing knowingly at Harry's bed. 

"Harry? What's Draco doing in your bed?" she smirked at Ron.

She and Ron had a wager going since sixth year on which one of the hopeless idiots was going to make a move first. But she saw that hungry, longing desire in Draco's eyes as he gazed up at Harry, and she knew. Harry looked so comfortable in Draco's arms, but he always fell too fast and moved in slowly. She never thought she'd say it in her life, but they were good for eachother. They challenged eachother and their magic was so compatible you could feel it in the air when they used to snap at eachother. She'd noticed the calm feel of the environment as she walked in, the tense energy that had once filled the room at the beginning of term completely gone.

Nobody really expected the two to become fast friends once they put their animosity aside. Sure they were still sarcastic assholes to the other more often than not, but it was playful instead of venomous, sweet instead of potentially deadly. It just worked. And although Ron didn't fully accept Harry's choice in men quite yet, even he couldn't argue that they weren't healthy for eachother. Hermione had suspected Harry was gay since fourth year, he was practically drooling over the Durmstrang boys, and his obsession with Draco during sixth didn't seem coincidental. 

Harry blushed, "Sleeping..." he mumbled as he splayed his hand over Draco's pec. 

"I can vouch for that, I didn't hear them having sex so I think he's telling the truth 'Mione." Ron snickered, still sleep drunk.

Draco and Harry flushed. Draco took the pillow from behind his head and slammed it over his burning face. Hermione didn't miss the bite Harry gave the inside of his lip as the covers undulated with his rolling hips. 

Hurrying over to fetch Ron from his bed she whispered, "Come on." in his ear and tugged on his sweater. She very much missed Ron due to her pursuit of Skeeter. He ambled out of bed just as Harry's breathy laugh escaped him, and they both scurried out just as Draco peaked out from under the pillow. 

Hermione dragged Ron to her own dorm, which she shared with Hannah Abbot, but she was always off with Neville. She shoved Ron onto her bed and kissed him fiercely, she figured she had years of pining after him to make up.

Meanwhile, Draco was peering out from under the pillow, still blushing furiously. Harry shuddered and pressed his face hard against Draco's chest, and Draco asked offhandedly "Can I touch your hair?" 

Harry blinked blearily up at him and nodded. Draco, placed the pillow back behind his head and gently pushed his fingers into Harry's thick curls, watching him carefully as he gripped the front of his turtleneck. Harry shied away from his hand, Draco paused.

"Is this okay?" 

Harry nodded. "My-my scalp is just really sensitive..." 

Draco held his hand still, letting Harry adjust until he himself pressed his head into Draco's palm. He lightly scratched his fingers in a similar manner to how Harry had on him, finding his wild hair to be surpassingly soft. Draco's stomach growled, Harry smirked.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Draco hummed.

Harry tilted his head a bit, "I could eat."

"But you're not hungry?"

"I don't get hungry... I just... Know when I'm supposed to eat..."

Draco paused to study Harry's open expression. 

"Why don't you get hungry?"

"I haven't felt hungry since I was seven... It kinda just went away after I got used to it."

"Got used to being hungry?"

"My- my aunt and uncle used to..." Harry took a bracing breath, "Restrict food as a punishment... Or 'forget' to feed me for days."

Draco was gobsmacked. 

"My... Dad- he was 6'2" and-and I'm 5'5" I think... My mum was very tall too..."

"Malnourishment..." Draco whispered.

Harry nodded solemnly, slipping his index finger into the hollow of Draco's collarbones. "Yesterday was the day that they were killed." 

Draco held Harry a little tighter.

"I miss them... I miss them so much even though I never knew them."

"That's perfectly okay."

Harry looked a bit reassured. "The Weasley's are like a family to me... That's why I appreciate them so much..." he said almost pointedly.

"Weasley and I are on better terms actually. Sure we're not friends, but we're not exactly trying to kill eachother anymore." Draco drawled, scratching Harry's head.

"Really?" Harry hummed, leaning into Draco's palm.

"Yeah, we talked yesterday after you went missing. Said you were in the Owlery, told me what happened, and that he didn't think I was too bad."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you're making up with my friends... It really means a lot."

"Well you mister," Draco interjected and poked Harry's nose on the tip, "Need some breakfast in you, regardless of the sentimental value." 

He giggled in his rich voice, making Draco thread his other hand into Harry's hair. He shivered, looking into Draco's eyes and readjusting his legs to straddle Draco's thighs.

Truth be told, Harry had had his eye on Draco for a very long time. During fifth year in his lowest point, he'd noticed the way Draco presented himself, snarky, haughty, and with his stupid haircut that he managed to make look good. And then in sixth year, when he was keeping his own depression and stress under the wrappings around his forearms, he saw Draco begin to decline. It was always the excuse that he was up to something, but Harry really just wanted to know what was wrong, he was scared. He hated that he ended up being right.

He panicked when he found himself liking Draco, finding him attractive, staring at him half consciously. So he tried to convince himself that the scent in his amortentia wasn't the sweet vanilla smell Draco carried more often than not, he tried to tell his brain that it was Ginny. When he and Ginny were dating, she never seemed satisfied, always staring at Luna or another girl. She'd figured her shit out and broken up with Harry before he left on the horcrux hunt and developed a bond with the girl she'd been pining after. 

They started to date right after the war, diving headlong into their pools of affection for one another. Harry was confused, struggling with the dark side of his autism, and trying to figure himself out. Then Draco, unbeknownst to him, was his angel in an enemy's disguise. 

Draco considerably calmed down after the war. His uptight views on blood purity dissolved fully, he wore his hair loose and let it coil into its natural slight wave, and his expression had relaxed. He still loved his family, but he was willing to admit that his father had done wrong. He was being himself. His true caring self that wasn't controlled by anybody except himself. It was a side of him that was raw and open and fragile and brand new. Fuck, did Harry like it.

He was so gentle, so caring, so honestly kind. Harry had an impulse. A decision. One that could make or break everything they'd built up. He pulled on Draco's turtleneck and took a deep nervous breath.

"Draco..." he let his head fall between his shoulders, staring at the fine knit covering Draco's chest.

He swallowed thickly.

"Yes Harry?" Draco whispered.

"I-I really don't want to ruin this- y'know- everything we've built up but..." he screwed up his whole body tensely, shit he was nervous, "But, I r- really like you..." 

He held his breath.

There was a feather light touch of slender fingers on his cheeks, nudging his head up. He shakily looked up to find silver eyes and a broad smile.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Draco husked.

"Sixth like me?" 

"Fourth." 

Harry gasped softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry whispered.

"Anything you'd like." Draco purred.

Harry cupped Draco's cheeks and kissed him. Fuck his lips were soft, full, and kissing back. Harry's body relaxed, he ran his hands into Draco's soft hair, kissing him languidly all the while. 

Harry pulled back with a soft pop, admiring his pink shiny candy heart lips. Draco gently cradled his head again and pulled him back in.

It was soft. It was wet. It was warm. It was perfect.

They spent their morning full of long kisses and breakfast in bed, courtesy of a friendly house elf that knew Harry.


	15. Kisses and Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wants to start their relationship off on a good note of trust.

Draco set the empty ceramic tray on the bedside table opposite Harry's glasses and cube. It disappeared with a crack that made Harry cover his ears in reaction, his fingers winding into the scraggly curls as he eased back into the mattress. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

His hands were loosely relaxed on either side of his face, the honey glow of his palms accenting his eyes. His sculpted legs smattered in course bristly hair and his rather small narrow feet were laid out with such elegance that he looked like an illustration. The overlarge Slytherin green hoodie hanging loosely on his wirey frame covered almost all of the short legged boxers he had on, and hung low on his neck to show his defined collarbones. The seam on said boxers curved enticingly around his package while the partition in the front peaked at Draco, tempting him. 

Harry was looking at Draco with a curious quirk in his brows. Draco scooted back over to Harry, tentatively getting on top of him, carefully watching for signs that Harry didn't like anything he was doing. 

Draco placed his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders and nudged his thighs apart with his knees. He obliged, resting his upper calves at the small of Draco's back and crossing his ankles comfortably. 

Harrys thick lashes fluttered as he smiled.

"Hi." he breathed.

"Hey." Draco chuckled.

Draco noticed something in Harry's eyes that he'd never seen before. His right iris was broken. It lined up exactly where his scar cut across his eye, a straight vertical fissure down the center where very pale green tissues held the deep emerald halves together. He could see the pitch black of his pupil behind the threads. It was magnificent. 

He could tell Harry was staring at his lips, just taking in his face as he gazed into every dip and ridge of his facial scar. It was huge. The broader root of the strike disappeared into his hairline. It mapped the entirety of his face, but it wasn't very thick. Rather thin bolts of lightning stretching wildly over his features, but it didn't mar them like a normal scar. It was raised very slightly but it really didn't stay rigid with his expressions, the strokes on his cheeks particularly liked to move with his face when he smiled.

Harry ran his fingers into Draco's hair and pulled him down to his level, he liked to stick his lower jaw out when he was going in for a kiss. The soft noise of their lips meeting filled their heads. Harry quite liked the sound. Draco pulled on Harry's lipstick pink lower lip with his teeth, Harry let out a needy moan. He lapped and sucked on his plump lower mouth. They broke apart for a moment, glancing down at the others lips. 

Sweet fuck. Harrys lower lip was cherry red. It looked like one of those expensive red dusted chocolates coated in thick glaze. And Merlin. Draco's were deep pink. Like a candy heart licked with a wide tongue. 

Draco dove back in, seizing Harry's mouth.

Harry groaned low into Draco's mouth, hooking his legs tightly around Draco's hips. He pulled his lower body against Draco's, meeting a hardness pressing up against his own. Harry's grip tightened in Draco's hair violently, he broke the kiss to pant, every exhale coming out in a small moan. Draco groaned as his scalp was yanked back.

Draco was excruciatingly aroused. Harry was so sensitive. He got an idea.

He felt Harry's fingers loosen in his hair. He looked like he was contemplating what to say as his eyes flicked rapidly over Draco's face.

"Sorry- that was really rough..." Harry apologized, petting the spots he pulled.

"It's alright... I liked it..." Draco assured, giving him a kiss on each cheek.

Harry smiled and slid his hands down to rest on Draco's shoulders, releasing his thighs to set his hips back on the bed.

"Can I try something?" he inquired.

Harry froze, squeezing Draco's shoulders tightly. "I-I don't think I'm ready for... That..." he admitted shyly.

Draco nuzzled Harry's sideburn.

"I won't touch you there if you're not ready... But I could get you off if you want." he purred into his ear.

"How?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"You'll see. I promise I won't touch your cock if you're not ready for that..." 

Harry flushed and nodded.

Draco sat back on his knees and shucked his turtleneck off onto the floor. Harry looked a bit nervous, he'd scrubbed his hands over his eyes as Draco took off his top.

"Don't worry." 

Harry swallowed, tracing little circles on Draco's bare shoulders. His hot skin felt good under his fingers. 

"I trust you." 

Draco smiled, leaning down to pepper kisses down Harry's neck. He was gripping the sheets by the time Draco had reached his collarbones. He flicked his tongue in the hollow, Harry puffed. He kissed slowly around the junction between neck and shoulder. 

There was sweat in Harry's hood collar from how it laid when he slept and his current arousal. Draco was surprised to find the scent sweet and syrupy, with a saltiness and a musky undertone that bit the back of his salivary glands. This was Harry's pure scent, and it was acting like an aphrodisiac on Draco.

He lapped up the side of Harry's neck with kitten licks until he got to the bottom of his sharp jaw. Draco gave Harry a wet kiss that he enthusiastically returned, his breaths coming out heavy and with trilling moans. 

Draco descended down Harry's body, sitting on his heels between Harry's legs. Harry was admiring Draco's features.

Draco was long faced, with high cheekbones and deep set silver eyes. His dark blonde brows were naturally neat and pointed. His lashes were light toward the root but transitioned into deep brown toward the tip and his eyes were like glittering pools of mercury spiking around his pupil, getting softer grey and more matte toward the edges. His dramatic cupids bow gave him those candy heart lips. His body was long and slender with lean muscles. 

And he saw them.

What he'd done.

Lines criss crossing all over. Pale pink scar tissue marring his torso. The slashes of Draco's sectumsempra scars. The longest one went all the way across from just above his collar bone down diagonally to the opposite hip, where it disappeared under his waistband. There was another that went across right below his ribcage, a third that dragged down his pec, and the forth that sliced down his side and went under his pajama pants like the first. 

"Draco..." Harry gasped, his hands reaching out for him.

"Harry..." he murmured back, noticing the tears in those emerald eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry..." he croaked, sitting up to touch them.

The scars were a little raised and knotted under his fingers. 

"Harry- I forgave you a long time ago... I almost crucioed you..."

"T-That doesn't make what I did any better..." he mumbled, looking up at Draco.

He was looking back with so much care in his eyes. 

"We were both idiots with the world on our shoulders... It's all over, you won, we're safe to move on..." Draco hummed, kissing Harry's eyelids, making him shiver.

"I could've killed you..." 

"But you didn't..."

"I'm so glad I didn't."

Draco stroked Harry's cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

"Now hush darling, I want to make you feel good right now..." 

Harry shuddered, Draco's aristocratic accent made the pet name sound so pretty coming off his lips. Attacking Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss, Harry moaned gutteraley and pulled him down by slipping his fingers into his platinum strands as he flopped back. 

Draco began kissing and licking Harry again until he was whining with arousal. He seated himself between Harry's legs once more.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Harry..."

He opened his mouth nervously but Draco interjected to hush his worries.

"Without touching you anywhere you're not comfortable with." he added, he'd say it as many times as Harry needed. "May I?" 

Harry nodded.

Placing Harry's achilles on his shoulder, he kissed his boney ankle with the corner of his mouth, keeping his eyes on him and him alone. He dragged his lips down Harry's calf, the muscles tensing and relaxing along the way. Harry was staring, his cherry mocha mouth open and breathing hotly, his eyes locked on Draco. Draco couldn't unsee the break in Harry's iris now, and he was mentally adding it to the list of endearingly imperfect things about him, along with his slightly widely spaced eyes and crooked canine.

He'd gotten to the extra sensorily stimulating parts of Harry's inner thighs. He slipped his hands under the large hem of his hoodie and pushed it up enough to show his navel and curly snail trail, making sure to drag his fingers along his erogenous lower abdomen. Draco watched in awe as Harry's stomach muscles quivered and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. He could see the outline of Harry's erection tenting his boxers. He was pretty big for a man of his height.

Draco kissed Harry's inner thighs, running his thumbs over his hip bones. Harry cried out, his thighs were trembling in time with his taught stomach. He lightly scraped his teeth over the soft sepia skin covered in fine extra curly hairs. Harry seized up, panting hard. Draco was rutting into the bed as he had gotten down on his stomach during his path down Harry's legs. 

The partition in Harry's boxers was slightly open, a portion of his shining pink cockhead peaking through. Draco ran his large hands down Harry's sides and licked down his inner thigh, the hairs tickling his tongue.

Harry absolutely screamed. His body seized up intensely, he arched off the bed, his thighs attempted to close around Draco's head but were blocked by his arms stretching up to touch his sides, a wet gush staining the front of his boxers as he came hard. Draco groaned low into the soft flesh of Harry's thigh as he rolled his hips into the bed, coming in his pants by the little noises Harry was making.

He was shaking with aftershock, his hands had drawn up to curl beside his head. Draco watched in his orgasmic haze as Harry settled back onto the bed, rubbing his bent fingers and thumbs together as he panted. 

Draco hauled himself up to hover over his beautiful man.

"So I take it we're boyfriends now?" he chuckled as coherently as he could.

Harry laughed weakly, "Yes silly... We're boyfriends now..." he giggled, his eyes closed while his throat worked.

"Was that too much?" Draco murmured into his hairline as he lightly kissed his forehead.

"No... It was amazing... I'm just so exhausted." Harry admitted.

Draco tumbled to Harry's side, basking in the most wonderful afterglow and the stench of sex. 

"Well we've got all Sunday to sleep and stay in bed being atrociously sweet to eachother." Draco drawled.

"I'd like that." Harry sighed, completely spent.

Draco fumbled around for his wand, cast a good scourgify on the both of them, and charmed the hangings shut. He fished the duvets out of their tangles, covering up from the winter cold seeping into the castle, and scooped Harry up in his arms. Harry naturally fit perfectly against his chest, enjoying the gentle presence of Draco's warmth and his unobtrusive hand resting on his waist above one of his duvets to let him reacclimate to being touched.

Harry buried his face into the crook of Draco's neck, his head slotted right beneath his jaw. The natural scent of Draco was woodsy and spicy, less musky than yesterday, but there was a new raw almost sweet tinge coming through. Harry liked it a lot. It was so comforting after pushing his comfort zones so much further than normal. He craved Draco's touch, but the man knew when he was adverse to it and he respected it without a second thought.

Harry really liked Draco. He was considerate of Harry's autistic sensitivity, but was still sarcastic and snide on a level that they both understood perfectly. He wasn't careful around Harry like he most people were with him now. He was aware of Harry's nonverbal signals and knew how to interpret them, rather than being overly cautious. 

Harry really appreciated Draco's insistence on consent, it made him feel safe and in good caring hands.

Before Harry could formulate another good reason why he liked Draco so much, his exhaustion overtook him, and he fell asleep tucked against Draco's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of relationship developments! Thank you guys for all the comments! I read every single one! I'm super excited to really start the journey of this story!


	16. Sounds of Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione have a meaningful discussion while Harry and Draco start to explore the ins and outs of eachother.

Ron ambled into the dorm, sated and sticky with sweat, his brain addled from sex. He was immediately pulled out of his haze by a strong, very male, aroma of arousal flooding his senses. He could smell Harry's pheromones thickly in the air, they were a bunch of horny teenagers for fucks sake, Harry smelled very specific. He must have higher testosterone levels, Ron thought vaguely.

He noticed the hangings were closed around Harry's bed. The other man in question was missing from his own corner. 

He heard a rustle of Harry's duvets and a groggy voice that could only belong to one person.

"Mm Harry what're you doing?"

"Tracing." 

"My scars?"

"The ones I made..."

"You know I forgave you right? I've told you already."

"I still can't believe I did this to you." Harry whispered weakly.

"Shhhh..."

There was a rustle of sheets.

"Oh! Do that again?" came Harry's voice.

"Breathe in your ear?"

"Yeah... I like that..."

Another gentle shifting of the duvets.

"Here why don't you turn onto your back and shift up a bit."

Harry grunted softly, the distinct crinkle of his pillows filling the noiseless air.

"You look good in that hoodie." Draco hummed offhandedly.

Harry laughed lightly, "And my boxers? Quite the outfit innit?"

"Definitely."

The bed groaned with Harry's rocking as he shimmied up so Draco's mouth was at his ear level.

"Like this?"

"Yeah now come 'ere."

Harry chuckled gently at Draco's lazy pronunciation.

"Fuck that's good..." 

"Yeah?" Draco whispered.

"'S nice... Relaxing... A lil bit erotic... Makes my mind feel good..."

Ron, quietly as he could, gathered up his clothes and hurried out of the room to evade the wet kissing sounds that had begun. He galloped into Hermione's dorm, clothes piled haphazardly in his arms, his shoes dangling from his fingers by their laces. She was laid out beneath her covers recovering from their morning, looking bemusedly at Ron.

"I thought you were showering?" she inquired, gazing at his loose pajama bottoms hanging around his waist.

"You were right! My room REAKS of them two!" 

"Harry and Draco?" 

"Who else?!" he panicked.

"They had sex?!"

"I don't think so... Malfoy was describing Harry as wearing that hood and boxers... And I don't think Harry would move that fast, but they definitely got off. You can smell it." he grimaced.

"Oh! Harry doesn't know anything about gay sex!" Hermione gasped, sitting up.

 

"What." 

 

"I mean- you know I talked to Ginny about safe sex between two women when she started dating Luna! She took it well- even asked questions! She knows how to be safe! Harry doesn't!"

"'Mione..." Ron tried.

"No Ron! It's important for Harry to know these things!" 

Ron sighed and trudged toward the bed, setting his clothes at the foot.

"They were just kissing and... Malfoy's breathing into Harry's ears?" Ron sighed, contemplating the last bit.

He supposed that Harry had very sensitive hearing so it kind of made sense. Nevertheless, he didn't know how he felt about the ferret pawing at his best mate, even if he was nowhere near as bad as he used to be. The recollection dawned on him that he'd heard them being sweetly intimate with eachother and his gut twisted. 

Ron was still recovering from the shock of Harry's newfound gayness, even if he had acted cooler than he felt when in the given situation. He'd had to endure Hermione's spouting off about safe sex before their first time together, he also sat beside a very red faced Ginny when she gave her the same lecture. And now she was going to give Harry the same lesson on sex, except this time, concerning two men instead of women or heterosexual couplings. 

"Maybe we could be a bit more subtle? I gave him that book in sixth year, but it's no use to him now- all about witches, I could give him another about wizards?" Ron suggested.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron laughed weakly.

She smiled at him. "I think your approach is far better, admittedly."

"You think my idea is better?" he scoffed incredulously.

"Harry is a very private person... I don't think he knows how to know what he wants or likes. Giving him an object he'll avoid for a while and then become interested in when it crosses his mind is probably best for him."

"Or... Hear me out 'Mione- we could leave him to his own devices and he'll go to the library when he feels the need to?" 

Ron leaned back on his hands, eyeing Hermione pointedly.

"I mean I love the guy as much as you do, but come on 'Mione he's eighteen as much as you and I are, let him fuck around and explore himself and what he wants for the first time in his life. Just like you and I have been doing. Even if it is the ferret, you can't deny they looked quite cuddled up this morning."

She sighed deeply, looking guilty.

"I just feel so protective over him for some reason... And I think you can tell, just as much as I can, how much he likes Draco... I want him to be safe for once."

"I know Harry is a little childish sometimes, and shy about interacting in most situations, but you have to realize that he's the same Harry we've always known. Just because his symptoms have a name now doesn't make him any less smart or sarcastic... I mean, remember in our first year when he couldn't hold eye contact for more than half a second, and when he was so confused at the feast when he was allowed to eat with everybody else? He's grown so much over the years... Even if he is still a right selfless idiot sometimes." Ron reminisced with a small laugh.

"You don't need to protect him... As much as I hate to admit it, they seem good for eachother... I mean Merlin Hermione, when's the last time you saw that man smile genuinely in the past year..." he husked in a gravely whisper.

Hermione nodded solemnly.

"You're right... He's an adult... An autistic adult, but he's still our stubborn Harry..." 

"Just please, for the love of his sanity, don't treat him any different than you would without that fact."

He got up, scooped up his clothes, and meandered to her bathroom. She really needed to stop over thinking the bit about Harry being autistic, and maybe focus on the psychological effects of war on all of them. 

Back in their dorm, Harry was snuggled up with Draco, enjoying the pleasant rattle of his breath on his ear. They'd rolled over so Harry was sprawled on Draco's front, his head buried in the junction of neck and shoulder while Draco nosed his ear affectionately. He placed an occasional soft kiss on the shell of Harry's ear, admiring that he had a little mole on the lobe. 

Each breath that tickled Harry's ear after it had been kissed made him shiver against Draco's body and squeeze the broad muscle of his pec. Draco had his arms looped around and joined at the small of Harry's back. He kept brushing one of the twisted and raised scars with his pinky. It made him insatiably curious.

"Can I touch your back?" he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry lifted his head, he flicked his thumb across one of the embedded spheres in his cube clutched in his right hand that was resting against the pillows.

"W-why?" 

Draco stroked the muscle that extended off of Harry's buttocks into the tight hills of his lower back.

"Trace your scars." he hummed.

Harry nodded hesitantly, kissing him gently before adding, "Just please don't ask... I'm not ready to tell you that story..."

Draco took Harry's lower lip between his teeth, pulling tentatively before letting it snap back against Harry's teeth. Harry had very lucious full lips for a man, Draco liked them very much.

"I've been waiting for you for so long I wouldn't dare ruin it with making you uncomfortable, especially when we are so comfortable." he smiled.

Harry gave a small grin, adjusting his upper arms so he could hover above Draco and kiss him. He liked the little things. The asking for permission, the soft kisses with no sexual intent driving them, and the gentle displays of affection. Harry had never been with anybody who felt so natural, who was easy to talk to, and who respected his boundaries like a gentleman. He also thoroughly enjoyed their taste of morning sex. Technical sex anyway, but for their brand new relationship, it was more than enough to please Harry.

Draco's hand gently slipped up and his fingers fell into the dimple on the right side of his back. The smooth pads of Draco's long fingers caressed both wells in Harry's back, feeling dozens of short slash scars along the way. He traced each scar, watching Harry as he shivered and thumbed the hollow in Draco's collarbones. 

Harry had closed his eyes, recieving the occasional subtle press of such warm lips against his own, feeling Draco's fingers explore his destroyed back. Draco was very good at stimulating one or two senses at a time, right now he focused on touch and sound. He was gradually figuring out what Harry liked and didn't like, paying close attention to his body language that he largely expressed in.

Draco watched Harry melting into his touch as he ran a very gentle forefinger up the valley of his deep set spine, stroking the three little vertebrae at the base of Harry's neck. He withdrew his hand from Harry's hoodie after a good forty five minutes.

Draco took both of Harry's temples in his hands and kissed the top of his head.

 

And then Harry began to cry.

 

Draco retracted his hands in shock when he saw the first tear roll down Harry's cheek.

"Harry?! Are you alright? Was that too much? Oh fuck- I'm so sorry!" Draco scrambled.

He reached out for Harry's head and recoiled several times before placing his palm on the side of Harry's head fearfully. Harry's own smaller dark sepia hand clasped over top of Draco's. He looked up.

Fuck, this man was going to be the death of him.

He had the most shaky watery smile, green eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

"N-no Draco y-you didn't do anything wr-wrong..."

Draco scratched Harry's scalp very softly.

"Then darling, what is it?"

Harry wiped his eyes with his too big sleeve, sniffling slightly, only to cry harder into his hand with a lurch.

"Y-you just make m-me f-feel," he grabbed Draco's shoulder tightly, "S-so cared f-for and- and l-l-loved."

Draco brushed his thumb against Harry's temple, placing his other hand on the other side of his head.

"I-I've never had that b-before... Never something that felt this good and l-like it might last..."

"Well I- I care about you very much." Draco stammered.

He wasn't quite ready to say love, even when he knew it was boiling deep down. 

Draco let Harry cry into his bare chest unapologetically, stroking his back dimples with his free hand slowly as he shook with emotional sobs, too much for Harry to articulate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today! Some calm before the storm??? Loving the sweet sweet comments!


	17. Questions and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's got some questions forming in the back of his mind.

Harry sat next to Draco in transfiguration the following day, scratching mindlessly at his unshaven five o'clock shadow while he twiddled his cube in his other hand. He was exhausted. 

They'd had two more rounds of sex, technically getting eachother off, until they were both completely spent.

Harry's throat was a little raw from moaning so loud. He still wasn't quite ready for Draco to touch him fully yet, his hood had stayed on along with his boxers the whole time. Draco had shimmied out of his pajama pants at some point when he was sucking love bites into Harry's inner thighs. 

He remembered how Draco pushed up the short legs of his boxers to bunch around his vee, how he'd kissed the sensitive skin so tenderly before grazing his teeth along and prickling his hairs. The sensation of having a good cry into his chest had put him off for about an hour, but Draco's deft hot tongue swirled around the shell of his ear and riled him right up. Harry was the first to initiate the fervor Draco acted on, kissing him harder and more desperately until Draco flipped them over and devoured him.

He glanced over at Draco. There was a deep red hickey peaking out from under his collar. Harry placed it there when Draco had instinctively ground down against him, making Harry bite down where he had previously been laying gentle kisses. Draco had groaned loudly, kissing Harry passionately. 

Draco had looked so worried after he made the first bite bloom on Harry's mid thigh. Despite Harry's pants and endless cries of imminent and insurmountable pleasure, he'd still looked up to make sure Harry was okay.

He could feel them, warm and sensitive, against the denim of his pants.

Harry loved it. But he was hit by the epiphany, right after he'd come for the second time, that he knew basically nothing about gay sex. And it seemed rather important, seeing how quickly they were building up the sexual side of their relationship. 

It was a concern of Harry's that he decided would best be aided by the library. Even though he knew consciously that he wasn't ready for skin on skin contact on anything below the belt line quite yet, he thought it a useful thing to know now instead of when he was eventually in the moment and ready.

He really didn't want to ask Hermione, she'd make it ten thousand times more awkward than it needed to be, or so he'd heard from a very flustered Ginny on the second week. Which coincidentally coincided with the week after they'd officially ended their very brief 'retry' and she started dating Luna. 

Draco would probably tell him, but Harry felt too awkward to broach the subject so early. 

Said man poked his thigh gently. Harry snapped toward him from where his head had settled somewhere facing the front of the room. Draco directed his eyebrows towards the board, where there were new notes to take. Harry smiled appreciatively and began copying them down.

Draco watched Harry's hand loop out his messy jagged scrawl. He noticed that Harry held his quill specifically so that his hand didn't drag against the parchment. Draco ran his own fingerpad along his parchment, it wasn't exactly pleasing. He figured Harry had a texture thing about parchment rubbing on his fingers and palm while he wrote. He also noted that although Harry held his wand right handed, he wrote left handed. He was ambidextrous, which was exemplified by him switching his quill to his right hand. Though he didn't seem to think much of it.

His hand was very shaky and a bit stiff and he chewed on his lip right beside the healing cut as he looped the tail of a g. His left was steady beneath the table slowly rolling the dial under his thumb as he concluded his sentence.

He set down his quill and tapped his fingers against his thigh. He couldn't stop thinking about the sound of his and Draco's heavy breathing through their noses while they kissed. The pants that had escaped Draco when his lips pressed against Harry's thigh were so subtly erotic and sensual as they rang in his memory. It sent a jolt down his spine.

"What're you thinking about?" Draco's voice purred in his ear.

Harry shivered, flicking his gaze over to Draco. He was just close enough that his breath tickled Harry's cheek.

"You." he whispered back with a tiny smile.

McGonagall's voice cut through the light chatter of the class.

"You may clear off your desks for today. Potter! I'd like to speak to you." 

Harry stuffed his notes into his bag, where as his boyfriend neatly placed them in his book before stowing it. Hermione and Ron waved to him on their way out to their next class. Draco purposely took longer to collect his things.

"Mr Malfoy don't you have a class to be getting to?" McGonagall snapped sternly.

"Ah yes professor one moment."

Harry got up, slinging his satchel around his shoulder. Draco followed suit, looping his bag around his chest so the straps sat over his shoulder opposite to his bag. He wrapped an arm around Harry's lower back, watching McGonagall begin to rise, and kissed his temple with the corner of his mouth after pushing the thick hair away affectionately.

"I'll see you later Harry." he murmured, leaning down to press a soft peck to his cheek before setting off out of the classroom.

McGonagall watched the giddy smile that spread over Harry's face. He paced over to her desk where she'd slumped back in her seat at Draco's display of affection.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would get along, no less kissing eachother." she chuckled, highly amused by the flush that overtook Harry's dark cheeks.

"Well... He's not so bad." he tittered.

She hummed, "In any case, I thought you should know that Rita Skeeter has been put on probation under charges of being an unregistered animagus and slander of your name. The students that attacked you have been given detention for two months and they all must take a side course pertaining to neurological disorders with Madame Pomfrey."

Harry was shocked. "So Skeeter really retracted her article?"

"Yes, but you must understand, Mr Potter, that those who have read the article still have that edition of the paper in their possession, even if it is banned." 

"Well of course they do..."

"You'd done a bet similar thing yourself in your fifth year, did you not?"

Harry smiled, "I did professor."

"I was also going to ask how you were doing, but you look very pleased. Is it Mr Malfoy?" she smirked.

McGonagall had a tendency to let her professional tone down when talking to Harry. He held a special place in her heart.

"Y-yes." Harry stammered, his thoughts going back to his planned search in the library.

"Dumbledore would've been proud of your forgiveness." she hummed.

"Thank you..." 

"Well then, I expect you have work to complete, so I won't take up any more of your time." 

"Right. Thank you professor." he replied.

 

Harry walked to the library, running his fingers along the wall, and clutched his bag with his hand holding his cube. He entered, recieving a suspicious vulture eyed glance from Madame Pince, and strode over to the S section. One would be surprised to find the massive Hogwarts library contained just about anything and everything, whether it related to school or not. 

He sat down at one of the smaller two person desks and pulled out his homework. Deciding it would be best to complete before he got himself caught up in sex books. He was very glad the library was empty.

He zoned out completing his work, barely registering the slow trickle of people beginning to enter.

Once he packed everything neatly into his bag, he ventured into the long aisle of books. He followed the alphabetized ordering to the se- prefix. The shelf was enormous. Many books were about spells and creatures, others all had something to do with anything that referred to 'self' in it. 

Then he spotted a single book perched at the very top of the shelf beside a book of its opposite. There was one that was red with a double Venus symbol. Right beside it was a pale blue hardcover with a deep cerulean double male Mars symbol on the spine. The Mars symbols were interlocked in such a way so the triangular point of one was going through the hoop of the other. He blushed at the blatant symbolism and accioed the book to him.

Thank fuck. The cover was discreet. It was simply blue with small purple lettering that read The Wizards Guide to Wizards. He tucked himself away in the sill of the window beside the table he had sat at, and split the book open. He could feel himself blushing at the moving illustration of two wizards feeling eachother up. 

He flicked through several pages of flirting and romance tips before he got to a spicy red chapter marker with the same drawing as the spine. Pulling flat against the window, he brought his legs up to hide the covers, thoroughly embarrassed. He began reading. 

The explanations were nice and blunt, straight to the point. There were several sections on safety and prepping properly that were genuinely very helpful, as Harry didn't know the majority of this information. Multitudes of anotomical illustrations made him blush to the roots of his hair. 

As he read he found that he would most likely bottom for Draco. He liked being dominated but he still like being able to be in control, which he could do as a bottom. He liked how Draco kissed his thighs and belly, how he was gentle yet vocal, and how he always asked for Harry's consent on the littlest things. 

He was having a vivid daydream of Draco rimming him as he read said chapter, when the blonde came around the corner with a soft smile. 

"Hey." he greeted, sitting beside Harry.

Harry didn't respond, his whole body was locked up and feverishly flushed. Draco glanced over at him.

"Harry?" he inquired, observing the book flattened against Harry's chest by his legs. 

He placed a delicate hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing very gently. 

"What's up?" 

Harry opened his mouth, but no voice crackled out. Draco noticed his full face of blush and slipped the book from Harry's rigid grip. Harry made a feeble grab for it as Draco closed the covers.

He analyzed the title, a smirk curling his lips. He flipped back to the page Harry was on and skimmed it. He laughed lightly and placed the book beside his bag.

"Harry, darling, there's no need to be embarrassed." he chortled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He laid kiss after kiss all over Harry's face, getting up to stand before him, push his glasses up, and cradle his head while he pressed gentle pecks down Harry's nose. He felt the man's body relax, easing him back down with feather light caresses to his jaw and scalp. Bubbling laughter started to shake in Harry's torso, until he was giggling quietly. Draco snatched a kiss full on the mouth that Harry enthusiastically returned before pulling away to look into Harry's emerald eyes.

"You could've asked me, idiot." he snarked playfully.

"I thought you were going to make fun of me..." Harry breathily confessed.

"I might've poked a little fun but come on... Of course I would've answered your questions, especially about sex." 

Draco sat beside Harry once more, wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him against his side.

"I wouldn't think you were suddenly ready to have sex just because you asked about it." he assured.

Harry nuzzled into Draco's shoulder. "Can we go to the Room of Requirement to talk about this? Y'know... So nobody can listen in." 

Draco nodded, "Definitely." and slipped the book into his bag.

"You don't reckon the old vulture will notice if her book about gay sex is gone?" Draco cracked with a smirk as he stood.

Harry laughed wholeheartedly, "No I don't imagine so."

Harry grabbed his bag. He looked over at Draco expectantly, only to find his slender pale hand outstretched for his. Emeralds met silver, the inquiry in both was raw and sentimental. Draco beckoned his fingers. Harry complied happily, interlacing their digits together, and following Draco to the Room as he enjoyed the contrast of Draco's cool skin against his own warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some relationship development! I love reading all the wonderful comments! This is my first work and I'm really happy that you guys are liking it so far!


	18. I Trust You, Darling Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is feeling a little more confident in his knowledge about sex.

Harry slumped down on the couch beside Draco. The Room had created a nice little space with warm light and a calm crackling fire. He ran his tongue along the backs of his teeth while Draco pulled out the book, scrunching up his nose to push his glasses up his nose as he fiddled with the sleeves of his robes. Digging around in his pocket, he found his previously stowed cube and began running his thumb back and forth along the switch.

Draco leaned back, gripping the book quite elegantly in his long fingers, and sank down into the crease of the couch.

"So what do you want to know?" Draco hummed.

He opened the book. The crisp sound of parchment drew Harry's attention to the page, and he felt his face heat up. There was a very detailed anotomical drawing of the male lower abdomen and pelvis, penis and all. His eyes flicked over the descriptions. He scratched his jaw with the pads on his fingers, not wanting to endure the sensory hell that was his nails dragging against his light stubble.

"Well I got up to- to rimming... But I'm not quite sure..." he drew out the last syllable as he searched for words, "Y'know... How the actual technicalities of the penetration work... I mean I know you can't just- uh- stick it in me."

Draco perked slightly at his wording.

"Well of course not, that would hurt you. If you were willing to bottom that is..."

Harry nodded against Draco's shoulder, he'd nuzzled there a few moments prior, "I think when we get there that's what I... I want."

Harry felt weird saying the words. It was strange being able to request his desires.

Draco smiled, "Could I put my arm around you?" he whispered.

"Yeah..."

He set his palm on Harry's hip opposite him and scooted him closer so he was in the crook of his torso. They went through the book, Draco explaining the methods and reasons, for about a half an hour.

All this talk about sex and the sight of Harry sucking on the tip of his thumbnail was riling Draco right up.

The room seemed to have sensed both men's arousal and Harry's want to show Draco his vulnerability, because it extended to contain a massive four poster with lavender duvets and pale green hangings. Harry gasped and hurried over, placing both palms dramatically upon the bed, relishing the cool to the touch feel against the warm lights of the room.

Draco sauntered over, smiling at Harry's enthusiasm.

"Is this your safe space and lavender duvets?" Draco inquired gently.

"Y-yeah..." Harry responded, taking his tongue between his teeth in thought.

"Ask away Harry darling." Draco murmered, recognizing by his expression that Harry was thinking of a question he thought a little scandalous and didn't know how to ask it.

Harry glanced over and smiled a little nervously.

"Well uh- I usually y'know... Take off my clothes wh-when I want to get comfortable on the duvets..." Harry stammered out, twiddling his cube as he spoke.

"If you're comfortable enough to do that in front of me, then I'll do it with you. Eye for an eye yeah?" Draco negotiated.

"Y-You'd really do that?" Harry gasped.

"I would... I won't touch your cock and you can keep your shirt on if you want..."

Harry gaped at him.

"Only if you want to though of course." Draco added.

Harry drew in a breath and pulled Draco close, looking up at him.

"I trust you."

Draco leaned down, pausing halfway for Harry to passionately close the gap. They kissed softly, growing more and more emotional until they broke for breath.

"I'll start." Draco whispered.

He shucked off his robes after he unlatched the clasps. Harry did the same after pocketing his cube. He pulled his vest off. Harry followed, visibly beginning to relax. They pulled everything off, one after the other until they were in their white button up shirts and boxers containing a half mast each.

They shared a slow kiss, Harry attempted to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers were uncooperative. Draco pulled out both their wands and set them on the bedside table to make sure they were safe.

"May I?" Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, his thick lashes fluttering with that rapid little blink he did sometimes when he was anxious. Draco swiftly undid Harry's buttons, finding his attractive torso behind the shirt. He pushed the garment off Harry's shoulders, feeling scars under his fingers as he dragged his hands along the top of his trapizius on either side.

Draco kissed Harrys hairline as he undid the buttons and let his own shirt fall into the clothes pooling at their feet. He could see Harry's arousal pressing against his boxers.

He pulled off his own boxer briefs, his whole cock springing up to tap his stomach.

Harry swallowed thickly.

"I-I trust you Draco..." he whispered.

And he slipped off his own boxers to join Draco's on the floor.

Draco scanned over Harry's body. He was as compact and chiseled as Draco remembered, nice and lightly toned with thick thighs and hair all over. His scars were pink and gold with age on his dark skin. He had rather soft hip bones that made the curves of his arse more supple and angular. The transition from arse to gorgeous thigh was shapely and hard muscle ran under his cheeks. His penis was actually very cute, Draco thought. It was a little above average in length and had a severe upward curve that made it sit at a near perfect forty-five degree angle from his belly when erect. The deep pink of his glans was a gorgeous contrast with the soft cocoa of his skin. The thicket of course black curls surrounding the base, lightly dusted over his balls, and finally trailing up to his navel was endearing.

Harry was ogling Draco. He was long and lean with thin legs and prominent hip bones that showed off his vee. The scars over his chest and mark on his forearm marred the alabaster skin. He was impressively big in the package department. His erection, long and rosy with blush, stood out straight off his body with a slight upward curve that was weighed down by the sheer length. It tilted to the right toward the tip, and his cockhead matched his lips perfectly in color. The fluff of dark blonde waves above his base was neatly groomed in a nice little triangle shape, further accentuating his pointy and deeply detailed body.

Harry rubbed his arm nervously. Looking up into Draco's face, he saw the most warm silver eyes full of hot lust and deep affection gazing over his body like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It made him blush profusely just by how hungry Draco's stare was, he kept flicking his own eyes down to Draco's chest to admire the swell of his lean muscle once again.

"Well Harry... Why don't you get comfortable and I'll follow you up if you want..." Draco husked a bit hoarsely.

He watched Harry swallow and nod. He turned to crawl onto the bed and Draco's heart gave a jolt.

He could see Harry's back clearly for the first time.

It was so scarred that barely a patch of skin was the normal rich sepia. There were hundreds of contusion scars that sat flush with his skin, some turned golden with age. Crossed lash marks and raised welt scars decorated any other part of his back that wasn't already full of gold and caramel discolorations. They wrapped around his ribcage and shoulders, trailing up the back of his neck to lace up his vertebrae menacingly. But they were characteristic, they told a story. A story he knew full well was in the prophet, but out of respect for Harry's privacy and his delicate process of gaining the man's trust, he didn't dare read.

Draco watched Harry's destroyed back disappear as he slumped down on the duvets. His glasses glinted with candle light as he sat back against the four fluffy pillows with the duvet already pulled high over them. Harry's erection caught Draco's attention when it bounced as he readjusted. The shaft was sat right against his trail of bristly curls and the lipstick pink head was shimmering. He really was such a fine man, no matter how many scars decorated him.

Harry sank into the plush covers, finally beckoning Draco when he was comfortably satisfied. Draco placed a knee upon the bed, pushing himself up beside Harry and settled down delicately so as to not jostle him too much.

Once he was sinking into the cool feel, he saw the calming appeal Harry found in them. Harry kissed Draco, placing a hand on his chest and steeling himself.

They broke the kiss, keeping their noses close enough to brush against eachother.

"Draco?" Harry inquired softly.

"Yes Harry darling?"

Harry's chest fluttered lightly at the pet name.

"Could I... Try something?"

"Of course."

Harry trailed his hand down Draco's lean stomach to grip the base of his cock gently. Draco gasped.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Do you not want me to?" Harry retracted, loosening his grip.

He wanted to show Draco just as much respect for consent as Draco did for him.

Draco reached up to place his hand on the side of Harry's head.

"No- no, Harry I'd love that... I just don't want you to feel... obligated because we're naked." he murmered.

"I want to. I want to try."

"Please Harry, don't push yourself any further than you can comfortably, okay?"

Harry nodded, squeezing the base a little tighter again.

"And if you need to stop, we'll stop alright? You never have to finish anything if you're uncomfortable lo- darling." Draco worried his bottom lip, he didn't want to overwhelm Harry by calling him love, even when he so desperately craved to.

Harry gave him a swift affirmative kiss and began to descend until he was between Draco's legs. He gave a tentative stroke, watching the minute movements of his foreskin with great interest. Draco inhaled sharply when Harry pressed an experimental kiss to the glossy glans. Harry took his tongue between his teeth in a mischievous little grin at Draco's reaction.

Harry began tracing little circles onto Draco's erogenous lower abdomen and hip junctions, liking the way he twitched under his touch. Harry's own arousal was becoming a side thought as he ground down very languidly into the bed, all of his attention focused on Draco's long pretty penis.

He unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth, which had gone dry with excitement when he gave that first little stroke, and pressed the flat against the head. Draco puffed, arching up into Harry's hot tongue. He pumped Draco's shaft. A little bottle of lube appeared on the single bedside table.

Draco grabbed it, handing it to Harry. Harry popped open the cap and drizzled some over his fingers and directly onto the glans. The cool sensation made them both gasp. Draco groaned low, taking the bottle back from Harry to set on the table.

Harry pressed his thumb under the head, running it back and forth to spread the lube around. He gave a curious twist of his wrist on the downstroke that made Draco shiver. Noticing Draco's reaction, he repeated the motion in perfect tandem a few times. He liked watching the way Draco's foreskin dragged back and forth over the head with intrigue.

He wrapped his lips around the tip. Draco cried out at the sudden wet heat. Harry swirled his tongue, remembering that this was the most sensitive part of the penis, and prodded the slit with his tongue. The masculine scent that Harry was inhaling off Draco's manhood was an intoxicating musky vanilla spice. He took more of him into his mouth. Draco writhed. The feel was heavy on his tongue as he hollowed his cheeks experimentally, but Harry found that he quite liked it.

The taste of precum was bitter, not repulsive, rather tangy on Harry's palette. Harry twisted his wrist and sank his mouth down, he could only fit about half of Draco in his mouth, which he considered an accomplishment seeing how Draco had to be somewhere around seven or eight inches long. He figured that Draco might be above average from his lucky breeding like he himself was, but fuck he was big. To be fair, it did match Draco's tall 6'2" frame, whereas Harry was big in comparison to his own 5'5" stature where he was a little over six inches long.

Harry bobbed up and down, remembering little tricks from the book like pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside. Draco moaned low in his throat every time he swirled or pressed his tongue, the taste of precum growing more abundant in his mouth. He took Draco's balls in one hand, his other stayed twisting and stroking his shaft, and rolled them gently.

Draco gasped. Harry twirled his tongue, cradling Draco's scrotum in his fingers, and rutted into the bed. The chill of the duvets was making his breaths come out in hotter pants, he pulled off to regain his breathing rhythm. Harry had been pulling off whenever he needed to catch his breath, which was short from the raw arousal flooding through his being. He pushed the circle of his fingers down to his base with some added pressure and took Draco into his mouth again, breathing hard through his nose.

Draco arched and bucked into Harry's mouth, his cockhead dangerously nearing his gag reflex. The thrill made him suck harder. Draco began to unravel while the tension that had been pooling in his belly and the bottom of his spine peaked.

Harry pulled off and came with a harsh shudder into the duvets.

"Draco!"

His thick brows were tilted up, curly bangs were loose in his face, swollen lips parted with his stuttering moan, and emerald bedroom eyes that were locked with his own.

"Oh-h fuck... Harry!" he husked.

Harry's expression of pure overwhelming ecstasy snapped Draco's own orgasmic coil. His spunk spattered Harry's face as he trembled from the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Cum streaked one of his lenses, his puffy upper lip, and the bridge of his nose in thick ropes of diluted white.

It was the hottest thing Draco had ever seen.

He fumbled for his wand that he'd set on the bedside table in preparation and cast two scouring charms to get everything, still panting. Watching Harry's back rise and fall as he rested his cheek in the junction of his hip was grounding after that spectacular orgasm.

Harry lay there for a few minutes while he recovered. Draco waited until Harry crawled up and flopped on his back beside him, completely spent.

"That was amazing..." Draco purred.

He saw Harry's lips twitch into a small proud smile.

"Yeah... real good..." he mumbled.

Draco chuckled, brushed Harry's bangs out of his face, and pressed a gentle kiss to his salty hairline.

"You did real good." he mocked playfully.

Harry cracked open an eye and smiled at him. Rolling over, he placed himself on Draco's flushed chest. Draco could feel Harry's flaccid length resting right above his own. It was such an intimate moment of trust. Harry trusting Draco enough to rest his bare body upon him. Harry allowing his sensitive scalp to be massaged by Draco's long fingers. Harry feeling safe enough to be touching Draco skin to skin while recovering.

Draco's chest felt warm and bubbly with pride and maybe a little something else.

Harry ran his palm over Draco's chest.

"Bit cold now..." he hummed pointedly.

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it?" he smirked.

He reached out to grab the edge of the enormous duvet, pulling it over him and Harry. He used the momentum to flip them over, holding Harry by the small of his back. They were rolled up in the duvet now, Draco holding himself over Harry with his free arm.

Harry blinked asymmetrically and smiled hugely at him. Draco had his legs on either side of Harry's thighs, not wanting to overstimulate the smaller man by wrapping his dark legs around his waist. Harry lifted his head up to kiss Draco.

They shared soft and emotional kisses, Draco eventually flopping down onto his side, pulling Harry flush against his chest, still peppering eachother with kisses and the occasional hickey or two.

Harry felt comfortable in the long arms of Draco, laughing and attacking him with kisses whenever his hand caressed or squeezed his arse. He inhaled Draco's raw scent like a drug, loving the way it settled him. The blankets were cool and silky against their naked bodies, containing their combined heat between them.

They simply lay, touching eachothers bodies, Draco's fingers slipping shallowly into his cleft teasingly, and pressing feather light kisses all over the other.

"I like you a lot." Harry mumbled between kisses.

"I do too." Draco purred, pressing another peck to his cheek before claiming his mouth once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely boys!!! Lots of relationship development, sexual confidence development, and drama to come! Thank you for the amazing comments and critiques, I really do read them all!


	19. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two letters arrive, both with unfortunate contents.

The winter cold was rapidly seeping into the castle now that it was the last week of November. Harry and Draco had told Ron and Hermione about their relationship the day after their escapade in the room of requirement. They both took it rather well, Ron only groaned a few times claiming he knew it all along. 

They'd gone to Hogsmeade a few times on their eighth year privilege when it wasn't as crowded on dates. Draco found on these dates, that Harry liked warm drinks and soups when he was having a hard day. Draco would wrap him up in one of his duvets and give him some tea or hot chocolate and just hold him when they returned to their room. 

They had a few more intimate experiences, graduating to clothed frotting against eachother while they touched and kissed. Harry absolutely loved being ground into. His reaction when Draco tried it for the first time was beyond intense. He liked being teased into completion, which Draco was more than happy to do. 

Their relationship was soft and warm. It was what both of them needed. It was a solid foundation of ever growing trust and affection that they provided for eachother. They picked playful fights with eachother sometimes to ground themselves after particularly rough days. They just knew what the other wanted in terms of comfort. Harry liked to strip down and wrap himself up and being held by Draco's strong arms. Draco liked gentle kisses and reassurance in any form.

Harry was still getting harassed and talked down to for his autism. Draco was still evading violent peers chasing after him for his unfortunate past. But they found solace in eachother. They went on mini dates down in the kitchens and curled up with eachother when words simply failed them. 

Draco found that Harry really liked to talk about dragons when he was feeling overloaded. He supposed that it was his current interest, but he never tried to blatantly bring it up as the only focus of conversation. Although he couldn't deny how warm his chest felt when Harry's face lit up and he dumped heaps of information enthusiastically upon him. 

Now they sat on Harry's bed studying for their upcoming midterm exams. Harry was reading a book on complicated wand movements for nonverbal charms and scribbling answers onto a piece of parchment he'd charmed to float and stay stable while leaning against Draco's chest as he read a required complex potion theorem. Ron and Hermione were sprawled out on Ron's bed, Hermione trying halfheartedly to get Ron to study as he read her DADA notes.

Draco was propped up against the headboard, rubbing Harry's hip beneath his waistband with a provocative light trace of his finger pads. Harry liked very subtle touches for comfort, as his skin was highly sensitive, but was too absorbed in taking notes that the touch didn't come off sexually in his mind at the moment. Draco really didn't consider exactly how close his hand was to Harry's penis, also too focused to think much about it. 

His fingertip brushed the course curls, slipping his hand mindlessly further underneath Harry's waistband to explore the texture. Draco's fingers brushed the base. Harry straightened up and gasped, whirling around to look at Draco out of the side of his eye. Draco attempted to withdraw his hand but Harry's was there faster, snatching his wrist as he searched Draco's face. 

"Sorry I didn't mean-" he started, but Harry cut him off by turning his torso a little further and kissing him.

"Can you guys stop borderline fucking?" Ron grumbled, clearly very put out.

They broke apart and Harry mouthed 'later' to him before turning back. 

"Ron they were having a moment." Hermione sighed duly.

"Well if that moment includes me having to witness the ferrets dick, I'd rather not." he groaned.

Harry sunk down so his head rested on Draco's stomach and beckoned his parchment over.

"You're no fun." Harry teased. 

Ron slammed his forehead into the mattress repeatedly.

"Remind me why we came back 'Mione?" Ron sighed.

Hermione propped her legs on his back and opened her mouth to respond, but a feeble tapping sounded on the window.

Harry looked over. Balancing quite precariously on the sill was "Errol!" 

Harry untangled himself from Draco's hold to open the window. Draco admired Harry's naked legs and short grey boxers as he ambled over to the window. The owl fell through the window when Harry opened it, he clumsily caught the old ruffled bird just in time. There was a letter tied to his leg with Harry's name on it. He set Errol on the desk by the window and slipped the letter from his leg. 

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and opened the letter. It was in Molly Weasley's familiar hand.

 

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if you and Ginny will be staying for the entirety of the Christmas break at ours or if you had any other plans with eachother. It's quite alright if you two are having some bonding time after all these horrible articles that Skeeter woman has written about you, which by the way, we will be talking about when you arrive. I cannot believe what nonsense that woman has pinned on you this time. I hope you're not taking all these fake articles too hard. Say hello to Ginny for me.

-Molly

 

Harry swallowed thickly. 

"H-hey Ron?" he stammered.

"What's up?" 

"Your mum... Does she know Ginny and I aren't together anymore? And that we're both gay?" 

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dunno... Why?"

"Because she still thinks I'm dating Ginny... A-and that the articles are- are fake..." he said as he swallowed down his emotions.

Draco scooted over to Harry, placing a hand on his shaky shoulder.

"You can tell her when you go over for Christmas, hon." he suggested, ignoring Ron's sound of revulsion at his display of affection.

Harry slumped onto Draco, "Y-yeah I guess..." 

Draco pet his head gently, letting Harry lean all his weight into him. 

"Do you want something to eat babe? Something to make you feel better?" he murmered into his ear.

Harry nodded solemnly, turning to give Draco a kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was easy for little things to either sadden or irritate Harry, Draco noticed.

"Do you two really have to be so lovey all the time?" Ron groaned.

Draco snorted. "Only in excess when you're around to prove to your protective arse that I really care about him." he joked, getting up to slip on his shoes.

"I'll be back in a minute." Draco called to Harry as he left the room.

Harry gave a little wave.

"Mate, you're absolutely arse over tit." Ron guffawed.

Harry chuckled lightly, "That I am." he admitted.

"I think it's sweet." Hermione hummed from behind her book.

"It's revolting." Ron laughed.

Harry smiled shakily. 

"So whadya reckon?" Harry asked, his voice scratchy with detectable heaviness, waving the letter a bit.

"I dunno why Ginny hasn't told mum, I say just write her that your dating the pointy faced prat and it'll be fine." Ron shrugged.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Harry accioed some parchment over and loaded up his quill, getting up to stand over the desk and write. He felt a little more reassured but still very shaky and nervous.

He looked up.

"What about the articles?" 

Ron scratched his head.

"Don't mention it until break... She'll drive herself mad worrying, even when there's nothing to worry about." 

"Er- right." 

He turned back to his parchment, tapping his fingers against the desk in thought.

 

Dear Molly,

I will be staying over the entire break because Ginny and I aren't together anymore. We haven't been for a while seeing how I have a boyfriend and Ginny is dating somebody of her own liking. 

We're both very pleased in our separate relationships and remain good friends. There's no bad blood between us I promise. 

I only wondered if I could bring my boyfriend along, if that's alright with you. I want to talk to you about the articles when I see you, it's too much to write in one letter.

Love, 

-Harry

 

He handed the letter to Ron.

"That look alright?"

Ron took it and read it over.

"Brilliant, I'll send this with Pig when I go up to the Owlery later yeah?" he affirmed, pocketing the letter.

"What are you doing in the Owlery?" Harry inquired.

"Remember that letter I sent off when you were up there?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Hermione's mum and dad want to meet me over the first three days of break, so I've been waiting for a response. It's taking a while for little Pig to do it cause they're still in Australia." he explained.

"Going to meet the parents eh?" Harry teased, wriggling his eyebrows a bit lethargically.

Ron flushed just as Draco came back in carrying a thermos. Draco sauntered over to Harry and held out the container.

"What did you get me?" Harry purred softly, his stomach warm and fuzzy at the simple yet thoughtful gesture.

"Miso." Draco hummed, looping his arms around Harry's waist when he took the thermos.

Harry pressed his nose into Draco's sternum and closed his eyes. A silent thanks that Draco understood. Draco expertly scooped Harry up by his arsecheeks, making the smaller man gasp and laugh breathily as he blushed. Harry's legs hooked around Draco's lower back, free hand clutching his shoulder. 

Draco carried him over to the bed and sat back against the headboard, a pink flush overtaking his cheeks in large triangular patterns. Harry kissed him gently before turning so his back layed against Draco's chest. 

Harry unscrewed the thermos, itching for the heat, and took a sip. The soup was wonderful. Draco felt Harry's whole body shiver and relax into his chest. Harry's skin had tingles chasing each other over every plane of his body, especially his cheeks and ears. 

Another clatter of talons made them look up. A regal, mean looking eagle owl was standing stock still on the bedside table, looking pointedly at Draco with large yellow eyes.

"Fuck..." he breathed.

He reached out and took the letter from the owl that immediately took off again. It had the Malfoy crest in the very center of a perfectly crisp white envelope. 

"What's that?" Harry inquired, looking curiously concerned.

Draco didn't respond, his heart sunk into his stomach as he peeled the wax seal open. He pulled out the letter. His mother's elegant hand was scrawling furiously across the parchment.

Draco,

You are to choose ,via letter, a pureblood witch to be betrothed to over the holidays. Your father would be extremely pleased if you choose a woman of similar sacred heritage beliefs that we have raised you on. Seeing how our family name is tainted at the moment because of your father's imprisonment, it would be ideal to marry a woman of high class and good name and to produce an heir to the Malfoy name as soon as possible. If you choose to refuse betrothal, you will be paired with a woman of your father and I's choosing.

Unless you can show that you have a partner worthy of your heir in the current moment, you are at risk of killing your family name and legacy if you keep up this nonsense with claiming your attraction to men. You aren't welcome back in the Manor until you've chosen a respectable pureblood lady, not a halfblood man. I highly doubt you have attained the affections of the subject of your obsession over the years, so please move on and choose quickly.

-Narcissa Malfoy

 

"Draco..." Harry murmured in utter disbelief.

Draco felt a surge of fury and angrily tore the letter to pieces right then and there, sending them hurtling into the bin with a flick of his wand.

"I love my mother, but her word means fuck all if she's telling me to break up with you luv." Draco panted into Harry's shoulder.

Harry shivered with giddy delight at the pet name. The slurring of the letters made it less of a proclamation of love, and more of an extra sweet nickname. But Harry still appreciated it nonetheless.

"I-I can't believe you'd ignore your mother for me..."

Draco laughed. 

"Not ignore... More inadvertently telling her to piss off because I'm finally happy with the man I've been obsessed with for four years. There's no way I'm giving you up that easy, I've only just got you." 

Harry nuzzled into Draco with a little excited shimmy of his shoulders, his words failing him.

"Now drink your soup, I didn't go all the way down to the kitchens for nothing." he snapped playfully.

"I invited you to the Weasley's for Christmas break..." Harry admitted suddenly in a very quiet murmer. 

"R-really?" 

"Well- I mean... I'd like you to come... B-but you don't have to if you've got to talk to your mum..." Harry stammered.

"I'll go."

"What about the betrothal?" 

"It can wait."

"But-"

"Harry luv... It's okay, I'm not going to miss spending Christmas with you..."

Harry took a sip of his miso soup, so many unexplainable feelings swimming around in his torso. 

"And you're gonna disregard their opinion just like that?" Harry whispered.

"If it means being with you, then of course." he hummed.

Draco knew his mother would be furious, but right now he spoke from the heart. His heart that was telling him a little more each day. Telling him in skips of rhythm when the man buried in his chest laughed, in pooling pride that filled his being when those emerald eyes locked onto his with enormous pupils, that he was falling in love with Harry Potter.

They sat in silence once more. Ron and Hermione scribbling down notes and study guides with quills charmed to not make any noise, Draco and Harry curled up with eachother. Draco picked up his book while Harry stared out the window beside a sleeping Errol, drinking his soup and enjoying the gentle warmth of Draco's body cradling his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, what's Narcissa gonna do??? What's Molly gonna do? Is she going to take it well? Is she going to badger poor Harry? Find out in the next chapter!!
> 
> I love reading the comments as always! I'm so incredibly glad that you guys are liking it!
> 
> Also don't worry! The drama doesn't last very long, but there is a very significant hurt/comfort scene for both boys!


	20. Exams and Return Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of day one of their exhausting exams

Draco stumbled out of his first day of exams with a pounding headache. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes had taken all his energy and will to do anything but sleep. Well mostly. 

The ever present thing on his mind was the fact that Harry was getting so absorbed in his studies that he was having difficulty remembering to eat. Draco saved a little energy for him, his darling, just to make sure he got some sustenance. 

Draco discovered that Harry lost weight incredibly quickly due to his high metabolism caused by his traumatic childhood, though he wasn't half aware of the severity of everything that had happened to Harry. Harry's body held on to the little amounts of fat he didn't use for energy, and stored it for maybe a few hours before going into fight or flight mode when he got anxious and using it in one go.

He would get lethargic and exhausted, then dissolve into himself, and begin having nightmares. Draco knew that the aftermath of the war affected Harry worst of all. Some days he was just depressed and didn't want to talk or get out of bed for several hours. Other days, his dyspraxia would lock up his hands and arms, making him incredibly anxious and frustrated. Sometimes he would put his shoes on the wrong feet, occasionally having difficulty telling his left and right apart when the seams of his socks bothered him just too much.

Draco recalled one instance as he walked down the corridor toward the kitchens, when Harry was having a particularly terrible mental health day. Draco had been coaxing Harry to get into the shower for about forty five minutes when he finally complied, though very reluctantly. Sometimes showers were a lot of sensory information at one time for Harry, particularly the perspiration in the air and the way he could feel the individual droplets if the water was too slow. 

He'd heard Harry, very quietly but still sufficiently, calling for him. He walked into the bathroom, quite bewildered when he couldn't spot Harry. A minute sob of his name brought his attention to the bottom of the tub. Draco remembered how his heart ached for the man sitting hunched in the tub, face buried in his arms propped on his knees, his black curls sticking to his honey cocoa temples and biceps.

He pulled back the glass of the door.

"Harry?" Draco had whispered.

Draco's right hand clutching the tub edge was covered by the damp heat of Harry's palm. Watery emeralds met his. The stress of the letters, articles, and exams clearly evident in his body. Draco saw just how pointy his cheekbones has gotten, how his lower ribs had begun to stick out, how tired his eyes looked. Draco saw the shampoo bottle by his feet and registered the silent plea. 

He'd rolled up his clean pressed sleeves and began massaging Harry's tender scalp with shampoo and conditioner, relishing the look of relief that crossed his face. 

Draco remembered when he was having an awful day and Harry was there for him. Harry held him tight and pressed gentle kisses all over. He'd threaded his fingers into the blonde strands and caressed his dark mark with light grazes and soft kisses. Harry, though he was a good deal shorter, cradled him as the little spoon that night, breathing deeply into the back of his neck. There were some days where Draco needed to be held and reassured by Harry, and some days where Harry was the one needing the holding from Draco.

Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they didn't need to talk. They just understood when the other wanted their distance and alternatively when they wanted to be hugged and kissed to their hearts content. 

But right now, Harry needed to be cuddled and a good hot meal in his belly. 

He tickled the portrait of the bowl of fruit's pear and entered the kitchens. The elves rushed over, rapidly inquiring what he'd like. He decided on Indian, knowing that Harry's own ethnic cuisine was comforting to him. Draco grabbed a bowl of one of Harry's favorite types of mutton curry, stylized wet with a bunch of broth, and took a great chunk of treacle tart. He pocketed some other snacks that they might like to nibble on later. Placing stasis charms on everything shrunk in his pockets, he thanked the elves and headed toward the tower.

Draco rounded the corner and sighed the password to Sir Cadogen. He briskly ascended the stairs, knowing Harry would've gotten back before him due to his departure to the kitchens. Opening the door he found Harry wrapped up in his duvets with his eyes closed wistfully. He knelt beside him, analyzing the fuller appearance of his face, a mark of how much his indisputable insistence was working. 

Harry's eyes fluttered open, sparkling a bit when they caught Draco. Draco could already tell Harry didn't feel good. He reached out a hand while resting his head on his arm and brushed Harry's cheek with the back of his finger. Harry smiled very minimally. Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead right between his scraggly brows.

"I brought you food." Draco murmured, studying Harry's dark under eye.

Harry propped himself up on his forearms, the hangings closing around them. Draco slipped onto the bed before they could catch on him. 

"What'd you bring?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

Draco withdrew all his choice foods from his pockets, enlarging them with engorgement charms, and shimmied up against the headboard. Harry let his head rest on Draco's thigh, green eyes watching him as he spread the array of food out. 

"All of your favorites." Draco purred, stroking Harry's incredulously soft curls. 

Draco broke off a small piece of treacle tart and fed it to Harry.

"There's more of that if you eat this." he pulled the lid off the bowl of curry. 

He watched Harry's nose twitch as the scent hit him, his heart lightening at the enthusiasm Harry showed to sit up. The duvet was wrapped around his shoulders, half decently covering his manhood and nakedness. Draco handed him the warm bowl, grabbing his own as he slotted his legs on either side of Harry's crossed one's. 

Harry pulled the duvet over his crotch and set the bowl in the center of his loosely folded legs. 

"How was your first day of exams luv?" Draco murmured.

Harry's lips twitched into a coy little grin. He loved it when Draco called him that.

"Defence was exhausting, the examiner kept wanting me to show off... I do feel good about my theoretical though..." he trailed off, taking a few bites of his food. 

Draco nodded, waiting patiently for Harry to find his words.

"A-and," he cleared his throat, sounding a bit thick with phlegm, "Charms wasn't so bad, although I know I got that one about the wandless hand movement wrong in the theoretical... Even though I can still do it." 

"Of course you can." Draco chuckled softly.

Harry was too powerful for his own good. He liked to wandlessly accio things that were right next to Draco purely to startle him. Draco would always grumble, "Showoff." and Harry would respond with a laugh and kiss him. 

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What about... You?" he regarded, twisting his duvet with the hand that wasn't bringing curry to his lips.

Draco reached over to the beside table and plucked Harry's cube from it. Harry took it with a soft "Thank you." and began to twiddle with it.

"Arithmancy was utter bollucks in my opinion. The examiner hardly listened to a word I said." he drawled, "Ancient Runes was a bit better, although I'm pretty sure Granger is going to get a 300% seeing how she was still in there when I went in." 

"I don't know how she does it..." Harry chuckled.

Harry ladled the pool of broth left in the bowl into his mouth in large spoonfuls. His appetite was always better with Draco next to him. 

"Somebody's hungry." Draco smiled.

Harry brought the bowl to his lips with a significant arch of his brow. 

There was a crash and the sounds of footfalls heavier than a rhinoceroses, of which could only belong to one Ronald Weasley. Draco steadied the bowl in Harry's hands after he'd lurched from the sudden noise.

Harry's skin prickled with a rush of chills, the peach fuzz on his cheeks bristling. 

"Harry! Mum's written back!" Ron just about bellowed.

Harry set the bowl back in his lap and drew in an anxious breath.

"Oh- er... You two weren't... doing anything... Uh- that I've interrupted right?" Ron fumbled awkwardly, thinking back to Hermione's exact words on this situation.

Draco sighed and gave Harry a wet kiss just to freak Ron out, and called, "Well we were doing something but that damn letter is very important so give it here through the hangings!" 

Ron stumbled over, really not wishing to see either of them inside the other, and hesitantly pulled open the hangings. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the scene layed out before him. They were just eating, although Harry was very naked. 

"Errr- here."

He handed the letter to Harry and scurried off. The hangings fell back into place as Harry set his cube on he bedside table and opened the letter.

 

Dear Harry,

My apologies dear! I didn't know you and Ginny had split, but I'm very happy you're both pleased in your new relationships. You're more than welcome to bring your boyfriend over for the Christmas hols! This layer of mystery has me wondering who on earth it is, its quite exciting actually! 

I'll be setting up Fred and George's old room for you two. Ron tells me he thinks you are good for eachother and he never saw it coming! 

Also, Arthur tells me the articles have been retracted and banned from printing, I do hope to discuss this matter with you personally.

Love,

Molly

 

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief and handed the letter to Draco.

"You're welcome over!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco read it over, also breathing out all his worries. He set it on the beside table.

"This is brilliant! I'll still have to deal with mother of course, but wow..." 

Harry finished the last bit of his curry and set the bowl on the bedside table. He happily chowed down a hunk of treacle tart while Draco finished his own curry. 

"Winky?" Harry called. 

There was a crack that made Harry rub his ear, and a little house elf appeared. 

"Could you take these down to the kitchens please?" 

She bowed, "Yes Harry Potter sir!" and took the dishes before disappearing with a crack. 

"That one, Winky, she's always been very nice to me." Draco hummed.

"Yeah... She came back after Dobby d-died, in respect for his memory..."

"Dobby... He died?"

"Yeah... Right after we escaped the Manor."

Draco simply nodded.

Harry beckoned him and murmured, "Wanna feel you..."

Draco perked. Harry liked skin to skin contact with him, especially when he was tired or aroused. Draco stripped off his robes and kicked off his shoes. 

He knew when it was the comfort that Harry seeked, and when it was sexual gratification he wanted. Right now it was a mix of both that those tired emerald eyes conveyed. 

Draco pulled off everything except his boxers and pounced on Harry. Harry's curls bounced as his head hit the mattress, a smile cracking onto his face when Draco kissed his cheek. He hovered over Harry, getting down onto his forearms and settling his pelvis atop Harry's. He angled his hips so that his penis was right up against Harry's cleft instead of all his body weight pressing on Harry's crotch. Harry's legs loosely wrapped around his upper thighs, his lips soft and pliant against his own, and his small angular hands threading into his hair. 

Harry moaned through his nose, rolling his hips up into Draco's. Draco gasped.

"In the mood?" he purred.

"Bit." Harry grinned against his lips.

Draco ground back into Harry, making his breath stutter and hands grip a little tighter in Draco's hair. Harry keened and shivered, their hips slowly finding a rhythm against eachother. Draco gave long slow thrusts, his clothed erection sliding between Harry's naked arsecheeks, while Harry's hardness started pressing on his stomach. 

Draco dragged a particularly sweet thrust along Harry's perineum. A shudder wracked through his body, head tilting back as Draco sucked on the ribbing of his trachea. Harry's thighs spasmed against his sides, his throat vibrating with constant croons of pleasure.

He dragged his hand down Harry's side, urging a cry from the man. Tensing with shivering convulsions, Harry's chest expanded as he drew in breath. Draco traced little circles on Harry's hip bone, thumbing his vee.

Harry's hypersensitive skin was getting goose pimples wherever Draco's thumb dragged. 

He was about to slip his fingers into Harry's curly trail of hair going from navel to pubic area, when those obnoxiously heavy footsteps thundered in accompanied by a lighter pair. 

Harry's eyes went wide. Draco ceased In his ministrations, lips barely a centimeter away from Harry's.

"Harry what did the letter say?" Ron hollered.

"What did it say?" came Hermione's more concerned voice simultaneously.

Then the hangings were spelled open in a burst of yellow light. Harry pushed his fingers up under his glasses, his toes curling with embarrassment.

"What did I say Ronald?!" Hermione cried.

Ron didn't respond, too shell-shocked to form a sentence.

Harry was blushing deeply. Draco sat back on his knees, particularly showing off the impressive tent at the front of his boxers.

Ron went completely scarlet. Hermione blushed so hard, it blared brightly under her coffee colored skin. 

He raised his brow pointedly, knowing full well he had a set of nail marks on his shoulder staring right at them. Draco held his palm on Harry's vee, shielding his penis from unwanted eyes.

"If you'd like the letter just take it and go." he conceited, feeling both their gazes on his inches.

Ron scrambled over, covering his peripheral with his hand, and snatched the letter. They both left in a flurry of limbs.

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's partially open mouth. Drawing his hands away from his eyes, Harry relaxed minimally and kissed back. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and traced his hard palette. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth in return, the sensation making him shiver and pant.

They broke apart. Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. 

"You okay luv?" Draco inquired gently.

"J-just want ex-expecting... them... Too much..." he stammered.

"Ok, that's ok, we can stop." Draco assured, stroking Harry's hair away from his forehead.

Harry panted raggedly, clamping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. Draco unhooked Harry's trembling legs from his person and backed away. He grabbed his wand from his discarded robes and duplicated one of Harry's duvets. He closed the hangings and cast multiple silencing charms and wards under his breath, his eyes staying on his boyfriend's form. 

Draco used the duvet to scoop Harry up and bundle him like a burrito. Taking care not to touch Harry just yet, he placed him against his chest and held him. 

Harry's breathing slowly regulated back down, his body melting into Draco's. 

"S-sorry..." came Harry's voice thirty minutes later.

"You don't need to be sorry Harry... It's not your fault they barged in." Draco murmured in the least pitying tone Harry had ever heard.

Harry shifted in his duvet burrito to press his cheek against Draco's sternum. A nonverbal thank.

Draco tentatively reached up and began stroking Harry's hair. The slow and repetitive motions eventually lulled Harry into the sleep he very much needed. Draco nodded off a bit after Harry, another day of exams rapidly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the big Christmas scene!!! Loving the comments and great feedback as always!


	21. Seizing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final exam before break, Harry is confronted by Romilda and her clique of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains offensive ablest and homophobic language, along with referenced, but not explicitly stated, ableism and racism.

The grounds were covered in thick snow on the final day of midterm exams. Cold chill leaked through the stone of the castle, making the corridors icy in temperature. 

Harry pulled his thick jumper collar up higher to cover his neck, trying his best to block out the cold before he could snuggle up with Draco. Others behind him were groaning and rejoining with their friends to discuss how they think they did. He was about to turn the corner, when footsteps rapidly approached him.

A voice called, "Harry! Wait up!" 

He turned. Ginny was bounding toward him with Luna, wearing a whimsical winter cloak, dreamily gliding in her wake. She skidded to a halt before him, her long firey hair swishing at the sudden stop. Luna, ridiculous swathe settling dramatically, strode into place beside Ginny. 

"Oh hullo." Harry greeted, pulling at his ear.

"Hi! I wanted to apologize for not remembering to tell mum about Luna and I. Ron told me mum sent you a rather... uncomfortable letter and that's kind of on me." she rambled.

"It's alright, m-my boyfriend is coming over for Christmas..." he murmured, glancing at the edge of the corner nearest them.

He thought he saw something move. He shook it off and folded his hand around his satchel strap, his other wrapping around his cube. 

"Draco Malfoy coming to the Weasley's..." Ginny sighed thoughtfully, "You're changing that guy like that!" she concluded with a snap of her fingers, making Harry's eyes flutter.

He gave a breathy laugh and nodded minutely.

"I think you two are very nice for eachother." Luna said in her dreamy, far off voice.

"Thanks." he smiled gently.

"Well, see ya Harry!" Ginny waved, grabbing Luna's hand before walking down the hall in the direction she came.

He waved and pulled at the lobe of his ear once he turned to walk. Harry stuck out his lower jaw, pouting his lower lip, and exhaled in an effort to warm the tip of his nose. The corridor was mostly empty now, a few people he had specifically been trying to avoid straggled and talked. 

His glasses fogged up from his breath. He watched it dissipate as he traipsed down the corridor, approaching the corner he was meant to turn round. He gazed at his thumb as he rolled the dial on his cube, not considering how quiet everything had just become. 

Several pairs of shoes clicked against the smooth stone floors. Harry looked up and his stomach felt as if it had plummeted out of his body.

Romilda Vane along with all those Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were closing in on him. 

"Did this retard really blab to McGonagall?" one started.

"Did you hear? He's actually fucking that Death Eater!"

"I bet he's using him like a boy toy!"

"The fag probably loves it!"

"He'd fuck his brains out if he had any!"

"Look at the savior now!"

"Incompetent!"

"Autistic!"

"Retard!"

"Fag!"

"Poofter!"

"He loves taking cock doesn't he?" a very beefy Ravenclaw boy guffawed.

He stormed Harry, pinning his shaking form against the wall. Harry could feel every inch of his being trembling with fear and anger. The boys hand was splayed on Harry's chest, pressing hard into his sternum.

Harry could slowly feel the walls closing in as his ears rang sharply in his head. Another boy ripped his satchel from his person, sending his books flying and inkwells shattering over the quill Draco had given him.

"Hey!" he rasped, clawing hopelessly at the air.

A wave of indescribable racial and autistic based insults crashed into him, locking his already tight voice somewhere above his breast bone.

The boy increased the pressure on his chest. He whined as the rough texture dug into his shoulder blades and neck, sending painful electric shocks coursing through his body. Harry closed his eyes, trying to ground himself best he could with phlegm catching at the back of his heavy tongue.

A blow struck him in the jaw. His eyes flew open, the crack of his skin and bone resonating in his skull. He grunted in indignation attempting to reach for his wand in his pocket. A Hufflepuff boy snatched his wrist, a Ravenclaw fiercely gripped his other, wrenching them up beside his head. He struggled and writhed, making the pressure increase on his sternum. 

Romilda sauntered over to him and threw a harsh slap to his face.

"Don't you see what you're missing?" she hissed, violently shoving the Ravenclaw pressing an his chest away.

Harry stubbornly shook his head wildly just to irk her. 

"Nah... He won't appreciate ya cause he's a queer..." the beefy Ravenclaw growled, stepping beside her.

Harry kicked them both in the shins as hard as he could. They buckled over and glared daggers at him. 

"You little-" the Ravenclaw spluttered.

"You retarded fucking idiot!" Romilda shrieked.

She rushed him and kneed him in the stomach, grabbing a wad of his hair and pulling. He cried out at the electric sting surging over his scalp and cheeks. He was shaking uncontrollably. Then her long nailed hand closed tightly over his crotch, gripping his penis through the denim of his jeans. 

Harry yelped. Cold icy fear overtook his body in a rush of chills from his crown to his toes. Writhing and kicking frantically, he freed the hand with his cube and jabbed Romilda with his foot, sending her stumbling back into the clique of boys with a hank of his hair in her claws. 

"Oi look!" The Hufflepuff nearest his free hand exclaimed.

He grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked it in front of his face at an awkward angle for Harry's shoulder. He pried Harry's fingers off the cube and snatched it. 

"No!" Harry gasped, desperately swiping in an attempt to take it back.

He cringed at the feeling of his finger pads touching the cold sweat on his palms

"What's this?" he taunted, waving the cube in front of Harry's nose before whipping it out of his reach when he made a grab for it.

"Give it here! It was a gift!" he panted, the other boy painfully twisting his arm behind his back. 

"Was it from your Death Eater?" the boy snarled maliciously.

"He's not a Death Eater!" he cried, trying to wrench himself free once more. 

"I beg to differ." a Ravenclaw holding Romilda drawled.

Harry was yanked into the center of the gaggle, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's surrounding him with vicious grins on their faces. He searched frantically for a way out. Nothing. They were all shoulder to shoulder around him, gradually closing tighter until there was no way to get out.

He went for his wand but Romilda slipped it from his pocket before he could get it, tossing it away over the heads of his aggressors. He felt absolutely defenseless. The Hufflepuff with his cube made a point to catch his eye with it, presenting it between his fingers and making sure Harry's watery emeralds followed it. He hooked his finger under the disk and pulled.

"No! Please!" he tried.

There was a sickening snap and the disk was on the floor.

"Stop!" 

Harry lunged for it, his hands so shaky he couldn't even accurately reach for the disk. 

Two shoes collided with his left shoulder and right side of his ribs, tweaking his body as his feet were scooped from under him. He hit the floor with a winded puff, his hip cracking on the stone, sending a shock through his pelvis as his right leg went dead with numbness. The little red switch hit his face. He whined in pain, tears threatening to spill over as they spat degrading insults at him. 

His peripherals were black and fuzzy, making his heart race with anxiety. He clawed at the floor in an attempt to push himself on his feet but his leg was aching and his nerves were on fire. Harry watched his shaking hands as four small silver balls came raining down in front of them. 

Harry's breath was short and strangled, each insult digging into that fragile ball of dread at the back of his mind. He felt very dizzy, and his stomach oddly full and swollen. His cheeks were tingling violently like his leg. His mind began to go blank from the lightheadedness overtaking him. 

The comments about his relationship with Draco were too much. The tears began to spill over in fat drops that leaked copiously down his face. 

He saw the pseudo buttons come crumbling down from his destroyed cube before he felt himself loose consciousness.

The cliques jeers and taunts fell silent when Harry seized. His feet curled inward severely as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, body convulsing in harsh hiccups.

"What the hell?!"

"Fuck! Let's get out of here!"

They ran, Harry's bloodied body violently spasming behind them.

 

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" came a horribly familiar voice.

The suits of armor sprang to life and surrounded them all. They whirled around to see Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy sprinting toward them, both looking absolutely livid. 

Draco collapsed onto his knees. McGonagall crouched down. Draco reached out for Harry's shuddering form, his own face pale as a ghost.

"Don't touch him!" McGonagall gasped.

Draco withdrew his hand, looking terrified.

"Wh- What's happening to him?" Draco barely more than whispered, his chest so very tight for his love.

"He's having a-a seizure... And we have the culprits right there." she stated firmly.

Draco watched with tears in his eyes as he surveyed all the pieces of Harry's cube scattered around his body. It was a full tense sixty seconds before Harry's muscles relaxed, his lashes finally resting on his cheeks. 

"Oh... Harry love..." Draco breathed.

McGonagall looked over. Draco had his hand resting so butterfly light on Harry's. The look in his glassy grey eyes made her heart clench. The blonde was so obviously and hopelessly in love with Lily and James's beautiful boy. 

"Take- Take him to the hospital wing." she instructed with a small nod.

"Thank you..." he murmured, rolling Harry over onto his back and scooping him up in his arms bridal style.

Draco took care to nestle Harry's head in the crook of his shoulder as he walked.

"Now you seven..." McGonagall started in her deathly stern tone to the group of despicable students as Draco rounded the corner.

Draco looked down at his boyfriend. The richness had left his beautiful honey cocoa skin and his nose was bleeding where his glasses dug into the bridge. There was a scrape on his cheek with a vague handprint around it, and his hair mussed with blood where a cowlick was missing. He looked so tired and small.

He'd have to return to the scene to get all the pieces of Harry's cube and his satchel. 

He kicked open the doors to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey whipped around.

"What is the meaning-" she started, her eyes falling on Harry.

"Bring him here, right there... That's it..." she cooed in instruction.

Draco complied, setting Harry down on the bed. Madame Pomfrey bustled over with privacy curtains, arranging them around Harry's bed.

"What on Earth happened?" she inquired breathlessly.

"I'm not exactly sure. McGonagall's dealing with the students who did this... Nobody else was around to see what happened, his stuff is all over the corridor. I do know he's had a seizure..." Draco explained with similar shortness of air.

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I examine him."

Draco puffed up, "I'm his boyfriend." 

"Still Mr. Malfoy you must leave."

Just then a patronus galloped through the wall, two others identical to its image beside it. 

"Let Draco stay while you assess Harry please Poppy. They are of age after all." McGonagall's voice hummed.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "All right you may stay."

Draco raised his brows a bit smugly. 

She began pulling off Harry's jumper and jeans, revealing the large purple bruises covering his body. She pulled out her wand and began casting diagnostic spells that projected a small blue hologram similar to the tempus charm.

"Dislocated and bruised hip, some lacerations on the shoulders, bruising on the shoulder and ribs, and... Recent psychogenic seizure with a duration of two minutes forty seven seconds..." Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"Psychogenic seizure?" Draco regarded.

"That's actually fairly good news, it means he's not epileptic, but was experiencing severe stress and anxiety. He'll be fine and up in about an hour and a half." she explained, taking a jar of bruise salve from her medical pouch at the front of her robes.

"An hour and a half?"

"And your lover will be up and running." she responded bluntly.

Draco felt himself blush deeply.

"I-I'm going to retrieve his stuff..." he stammered, taking a step toward Harry.

He pressed his hair back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Madame Pomfrey watched with intrigue, thinking back to how many times she's treated both of them from injuries inflicted on one another.

"Right." Draco exhaled before starting off.

He found his way back to the empty corridor and began to pick up the pieces of Harry's cube. Pocketing those to fix later, he moved to pull Harry's wand from beneath a supply cupboard door and stowing it. Finally he strode to the satchel, gathering up Harry's fallen books and casting multiple rounds of cleansing charms to rid them of spilled ink. He repaired the inkwells and cleaned the quills, drying out Harry's bag before neatly packing all the books, parchment, inkwells, and quills.

Draco slung Harry's satchel round his shoulder and headed off for the kitchens. He made a very brief visit, grabbing a thermos full of hot cocoa, and shrunk the container to fit in his robe pocket opposite Harry's cube.

He slunk back into the Hospital Wing, his gait a bit lame from all those trips up and down the stairs so quickly. Draco situated himself in the chair beside Harry's bed, and began to repair Harry's cube by hand. Harry was now fully redressed in a new jumper and pajama pants, which confused Draco until he heard the voices of Ron and Hermione coming from Madame Pomfrey's office.

The door swung open.

"I'm telling you that Mr Malfoy was there to bring him to me! Honestly he's just gone to- there he is!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, sounding absolutely flabbergasted.

They both scrambled over, pulling up chairs to sit across from him, and overloading him with questions. Draco explained all he could while he carefully disassembled Harry's cube.

"I honestly only got there with McGonagall after I'd ran into her on my way to see if Harry was okay. I knew he was taking his exam in that wing of the castle so I headed over there and heard him yelling, so I bolted." he murmured, popping each silver ball carefully back into its place. 

"You know you could just use a repairing charm right?" Hermione asked with a very evident conceited undertone.

"I do... But I want to do it like this. I gave this to Harry the night before we kissed for the first time." he mumbled, reaffixing the disk with a small spell. 

"Eugh, who knew Malfoy was such a sentimental ferret?" Ron groaned.

"That reminds me," Draco began, looking up at them, "I never apologized to you two for how much of a little snot I was to you..."

"Draco..." Hermione gasped.

"I was really shitty to pester you both for things you couldn't even help... You can't help that you're muggleborn H-Hermione...and you can't help that your family is poor Ronald... Just as much as Harry can't help that he's autistic. I'm sorry, for everything I ever said to you about your families or any rude thing I ever uttered to you two. Harry's really taught me that it doesn't matter what you have, where you come from, or what's happened to you... It only matters where your heart is and if you've managed to remain kind through all of it." he cleared his throat.

"Harry is the purest and most humble man I've ever met in my life... Even though he struggles with so much shit every day of his life, he's still such a beautiful, kind soul... and- and I love him for it... Sure he's afraid to be weak because all he's ever done is be strong for everybody else... And of course he's one of the most stubborn men I've ever met... But I love him just the same..." He swallowed thickly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy gets choked up over how much he loves my best mate." Ron smirked.

Hermione dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. "That was beautiful... I accept your apology Draco, but I think it's time you told Harry just how much you care about him. He a total romantic, make him feel as loved as you just conveyed to us... Merlin knows he needs it."

"Yeah, apology accepted, just take care of him. The man has been stubbornly resilient ever since I've met him, so you better make him crack with raw emotion at how much you love him. It's really the best feeling in the world." Ron chuckled, looping his arm around Hermione as she blushed.

They sat chatting softly while Draco put the finishing touches on the cube.

Harry began to stir, his eyes fluttering open dazedly. Draco pocketed the finished cube and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. Harry's worried expression melted into one of passionate longing as soon as he saw Draco's face. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother knowingly.

"Hi baby boy..." Draco purred under his breath.

Harry reached up, placing his hands on either side of Draco's face. 

"Kiss me." he rasped.

Draco leaned down. Harry leaned up to meet him, the rhythm soft and gentle with wet smacks every time their lips released. They broke apart, Harry using Draco as leverage to prop himself up.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, his whole attention focused on Harry alone.

"Better now that you're here." Harry smiled.

Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's, bringing a hand up to caress his soft cheek. 

"What happened?" Harry inquired, looking Draco in the eye.

They all explained what happened after Harry fell unconscious and Harry filled them in on what happened before with difficulty. By the end of it he was pressed into Draco's chest crying his heart out.

"A-and they just ke-kept saying things about my-my skin color and my s- sexuality... An-and my autism..." he coughed into Draco's sweater, sniffing wetly, "They kept ca-calling me r-retarded a-nd I don't know h-how to feel..." 

McGonagall came striding in with Hagrid following behind. 

"Mr Potter?" she tried.

Harry gripped Draco's sweater tighter and looked up.

"Has this been going on since the first incident?"

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Not as bad but... Y-yeah." he stammered.

She asked him to recount what happened once more. Harry began to struggle through every detail while Hagrid moved closer to Ron and Hermione.

"Wha's Malfoy doin' 'ere?" he whispered to them.

"They're a couple now." Ron and Hermione replied on unison.

"Yer jokin'!" 

"No really! Look!" Ron pointed.

Harry and Draco were intertwined. Harry in Draco's lap nodding and elaborating shakily to McGonagall, Draco holding him by the curve of his back and gently nuzzling Harry's ear and jaw.

"'s nice when they aren' arguin'." he commented.

"Bit sickly sweet in my opinion." Ron shrugged.

"Oh come on Ron, Harry's really happy with Draco! We literally walked in on them almost having sex for God's sake!" Hermione chuckled.

"I keep forgettin' yer all eighteen now..." Hagrid sighed, "'spect 's natural fer yeh now init, bunch of randy teenagers tha' yeh are."

Harry further proved Hagrid's point by kissing Draco passionately as McGonagall left.

"There are others in the room you two!" Ron groaned.

"Just one more thing." Draco hummed.

He fished Harry's cube from his pocket and presented it to him.

"Y-You fixed it?" Harry breathed in astonishment.

"I did darling..." 

Harry tentatively grabbed it, placing a gentle thank you kiss on Draco's lips before restlessly fidgeting with it.

"Bit dizzy still..." he tittered, holding the side of his head.

"Take it easy Harry..."

Harry turned to Hagrid. "Hullo Hagrid, what're you doing up here?" he asked bluntly.

"Jus' makin' sure yer okay... Bin spendin' days with 'em in detention an' they've bin a ruddy pain to handle." Hagrid explained.

Harry nodded, slumping back on his pillows.

"You can say that again..." he sighed rhetorically.

"You thirsty?" Draco inquired.

"In a way..." 

Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's curls as he pulled out the thermos of hot cocoa and handed it to him. Harry unscrewed the top and began to sip tiredly at the warm beverage, thoroughly exhausted from the days events. They chatted for the rest of the day. Hagrid headed back to his hut when the sun began to sink beneath the snow covered hills, leaving the four of them to talk about how incredibly glad they were that it was Christmas break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh dramaaaaa! This is the big dramatic encounter before the explicit love scene next chapter!!! Thank you for the amazing comments and feedback yet again!


	22. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall sets the mood with a powerful speech, leading to a significant development in Harry and Draco's relationship.

Madame Pomfrey released Harry early to go down to the feast with Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Everybody would be leaving for break the next day and Madame Pomfrey was told that McGonagall had a very significant announcement to make at dinner, so she reluctantly let him go. 

The Trio ambled down to the Great Hall, Harry not caring to change out of his pajama pants before they went. Draco had claimed unattended business and sprinted off in the direction of McGonagall's office after giving Harry a soft kiss. 

Draco wheezed "Unity!" to the gargoyle and ascended the stairs as fast as they would allow. He stormed into her office to find seven seats full of very guilty looking students while McGonagall scribbled furiously on official looking parchment. 

"What's the verdict?" he panted.

McGonagall scowled, "If it were solely up to me as Headmistress of this school then they would already have been expelled, but seeing how the Ministry has still not gotten back on its feet, and somebody has parents there covering for them," she glanced pointedly at the Ravenclaw girl, "I'm afraid they are only fit for detentions for the rest of the year and must be supervised in the halls from class to class."

Romilda made a noise of outrage but was quickly quelled by both Draco's and McGonagall's glares.

"What do you mean they aren't getting expelled?! Harry's already tried to relapse into an anxious episode twice since he woke up from his seizure, and you're telling me that somebody at the Ministry is pulling strings?! I know how much of a menace my father was but fuck!" he spat.

"I agree Mr Malfoy, but-" 

"A seizure?" came the obnoxious voice of Romilda Vane.

Draco rounded on her. 

"Yes a seizure!" he snarled, "You know when he was seizing on the ground banging up his face? That!" he barked, emphasizing certain words with a sharp raise of his voice.

Draco's face felt very hot, his gums tingling with fierce adrenaline. 

"I'll hex you into oblivion if you ever come near him again... I know some stuff from my days alongside Voldemort... Y'know the dark wizard Harry defeated for everybody else's sake. You're taking advantage of somebody who's been through more hell than all of you combined. Who's cheering you on?" he took a breath, feigning listening, "Nobody else except you imbeciles think it's funny to terrorize and belittle the person who saved you from the most miserable and horrible deaths... You should think it shameful for Harry Potter's old rival to be telling you that what you're doing is disgusting. Not even the Slytherin's went as far as shaming his sexuality and ethnicity... But the sweet Hufflepuff's have just tarnished their reputation for going after everything Harry can't control about himself. I'm astounded at how low you'd all sink to make yourselves feel superior and better about everything wrong with you." he snarled lowly.

"You should've been sent to Azkaban!" a Ravenclaw bit back.

Draco sauntered over to stand right in front of her.

"And who got me out because he could see that I didn't want to do anything Voldemort forced me to do?" 

Her face drained of color.

"And who is my brilliant lover?" he breathed.

All of them looked bewildered.

"Harry Potter." 

He flicked his eyebrows up pointedly before turning to McGonagall.

"Thank you headmistress." he chuckled politely.

"Of course." she smiled.

He swiveled on his heel, descended the stairs down into the corridor, and hurried to the Great Hall. Harry waved him over almost immediately, clearly having been gazing at the entrance for the entirety of the time he was gone. He slid beside Harry and filled his plate, suddenly very hungry from his rant.

"Hi." he greeted pleasantly.

"Where'd you go?" Harry inquired through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"McGonagall's office." 

"Oh?" he mumbled as he swallowed.

"To chew out those idiots who attacked you." Draco responded bluntly.

"I figured as much... But you know I can defend myself right?" Harry murmured.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and scooted closer.

"Of course... You aren't the savior of the wizarding world for nothing darling." he purred. 

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Got lucky..." 

"Harry... Stop doubting yourself, you won for a reason..."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Draco pulled away and snatched his lips. Harry smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arm around Draco's neck and clutching his sweater with the other.

The hall buzzed louder as Harry broke the kiss with a soft pop to swivel his head before diving back in. 

"Murder me Hermione." Ron groaned.

Harry pulled away to rest his forehead on Draco's.

Just then, Draco spotted the seven students ambling through the Great Hall with their luggage and McGonagall shepherding them out the threshold. The enormous oak doors closed with a dramatic slam as soon as the last Hufflepuff made it out. Draco slipped his hands up to cover Harry's ears just before the door crashed, making the smaller man smile appreciatively as he leaned back to finish his food. 

A silver and black cat scampered up to the head table, leaping lightly onto the great golden chair in the center of the professors tables before turning back into a very stern looking McGonagall. Hagrid, Slughorn, and Flitwick all looked over at her as she pinched the bridge of her nose, still perched very cat-like in the chair. She took her goblet and knife and tapped them together, the clinking ringing in the hall.

"May I have your attention please?" she called in her thick Scottish accent, striding toward the ornate owl podium.

The whole hall was suddenly focused; McGonagall rarely made announcements. Harry intertwined his fingers with Draco's under the table as he gazed up at her.

She cleared her throat and settled behind the podium. 

"Now, as you are all most likely aware, there has been an article that has come out about one of our students recently. An article with illicitly obtained information by a reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter, who is an unregistered beetle animagus and has been sneaking around the castle listening in on conversations to get the latest personal scoop to sell out. This student sticks out quite a bit among all of us. He is Indian, or Desi as most may know it as, he is unapologetically gay and openly affectionate with his partner, and most recently noted, he is autistic." she paused at the murmur that ran through the hall.

"He won us the war, he fought for our freedom from the dark, and our lives. By now you must know who I am talking about, but there is a more important matter that has yet to be stated. Today, immediately after the days final exam before you were officially on break, he was attacked. He was attacked by one of my own Gryffindor's, four Ravenclaw's, and two Hufflepuff's, and if it were my choice those students would be expelled. However, their expulsion isn't my main concern, I am more disgusted by the fact that this attack was fueled by prejudice. Prejudice against an autistic, gay, Desi man for simply being himself. Keep in mind these students had a previous offence before today's incident of driving him to have a panic induced seizure." 

A synchronized gasp echoed softly throughout.

"They destroyed a precious gift from his partner and disarmed him of his wand out of pure malice. No other intention but to hurt because of their determination to degrade a man with, and I think we can all agree, one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. A man who comes from a horribly abusive background that he was placed into by those who were meant to protect him immediately after he accomplished a feat like none other seen before. Let it be known that any, and I mean any, form of racism, homophobia, ableism, disablism, transphobia, or any violent and discriminatory prejudice toward anybody for any reason will be severely punished. Harry Potter deserves to be his true and authentic self after everything he has done for us. Draco Malfoy deserves to have the freedom to love him after everything he was dragged into by his family. Hermione Granger deserves to be respected not only for her intelligence and ethnicity, but also choosing who she loves and not who anybody else told her she should. Ronald Weasley deserves to be seen as a worthy and strong partner to the brightest witch of her age. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley deserve the freedom to display their affection. In memory of everybody who lost their lives to save us from a war born from hate and bigotry, let us accept eachother, let people love who they want to love. Dumbledore would've greatly admired that love has prevailed over the mentality that started the war in the first place. Let it be known that an autistic, gay, Desi man was the one who saved us from a certain demise."

McGonagall returned to her seat. Hagrid started clapping and wiping his eyes on his enormous handkerchief. The whole hall burst into applause.

Draco leaned down to Harry's ear level.

"Love is the theme of the night hm?" he inquired with a little kiss to the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry shivered and looked up at him, wincing slightly from the clapping.

"It seems that it is..." Harry whispered back.

"You wouldn't be adverse to trying a little something new in the bedroom?" he purred.

Harry's brows quirked up as he nodded frantically, looking a bit nervous and excited.

Draco reached over to tap Ron's shoulder. He and Hermione both looked over.

"Mind staying in Hermione's room for the night?" he asked with a pointed quirk of his brows.

Ron glanced over at Harry's eager expression, noting the anticipatory glow about him.

"No problem." he agreed with knowing look, wrapping his arm around Hermione.

Draco took Harry's smaller hand and led them out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. They were meandering calmly down the corridor toward the common room hand in hand, nobody else within earshot around.

"So darling, what do you think you're ready for?" Draco asked softly.

Harry's grip tightened on Draco's hand for a moment.

"Uh... I-I think I'm ready for you to- ah- to touch me..." Harry stammered.

"You're sure?" Draco hummed, trying to hide his excitement.

"M-maybe put it in me..." he gulped with a furious blush.

"You're positive baby boy?" he asked. 

Harry shivered, nodded eagerly as he breathed the password to Sir Cadogen, and climbed through the portrait hole. Draco could tell Harry was thinking about what they were going to do by the sudden shortness of his breath as they ascended the stairs. They entered the room, Draco casting a double locking spell before turning to Harry.

"You could either prep by relieving yourself or I know a spell to clear you out." Draco murmured, stroking Harry's warm cheek gently.

"I-I think both would be best." Harry blushed.

"Hey- no need to be embarrassed love... This is meant to be a comfortable and pleasurable experience for both of us... Just relax, If I'm going to be touching you down there, it's best if you're not paranoid and that you feel good. Especially if this is your first time... I want you to feel amazing ok?"

Harry breathed a deep sigh and nodded, looking considerably calmer before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Draco strode over, adjusted the duvets, and partially drew the hangings. He dimmed the light by extinguishing the lantern on Ron's side of the room. The lighting was now warm and romantic, calm burgundy duvets illuminated by the deep yellow flame. Draco toed off his shoes and socks, perching on the edge of the bed.

Harry came out a few minutes later. Fuck. Draco was not expecting that. He was dressed in his red jumper and tight little black briefs with powder blue trimming on the y front. He was chewing his fat lower lip enticingly, looking a bit shy. Draco couldn't take his eyes off the way the brief leg curved around the junction just above Harry's thick thighs.

"Come here you lovely man." Draco chuckled.

Harry sauntered over, smiling slightly. Draco patted his leg, scooting back until his knees hooked the edge to give Harry room to straddle him. Harry placed his knee beside Draco's hip, grabbing his shoulders as he swung his other leg to rest opposite. Draco cradled him by the small of his back and leaned into him so he could cup his cheeks and kiss him. 

The kiss grew steadily more passionate, lips smacking gently and popping when they pulled on the others lips. Harry leaned all of his weight forward to push Draco onto his back. He adjusted his legs to prop himself up on his knees. Reaching down to unbutton Draco's jeans and fly, Harry broke the kiss to shimmy them off Draco's thighs to sit bunched at the bend of his knee's. Harry palmed Draco's erection through his boxers, adjusting him to sit parallel to his pale stomach. He placed his splayed hands on Draco's chest as he lowered himself down.

Draco gasped as Harry's cheeks enveloped his clothed penis, the warmth of his body seeping through both layers of underwear. Harry swallowed and began to tentatively rock his hips. Draco puffed, feeling his foreskin being dragged minimally up and down his wet glans by Harry's arsecheeks. 

Draco was surprised at how forward Harry was being, pleading nonverbally with his eclipsed eyes. He grabbed two handfuls of Harry's tight round arse, flipping them over so Harry was on his back and Draco could place his feet on the floor. Harry pulled readily at the collar of Draco's sweater as he shivered from the pressure of Draco's cock on his perineum. 

Draco leaned back, shucking off his sweater and pulling off his jeans the rest of the way. He bent down to pull the ankle of his left trouser leg to unravel it fully, getting his nose a centimeter away from Harry's bulge. Draco kicked off the pooled jeans and boxers around his feet and placed a gentle kiss to Harry's balls. Harry propped himself up on his elbows as Draco set his achilles over his bare shoulders. He began to gently stroke his erogenous abdominal area with the pads of his fingers as Draco wrapped his lips around his clothed shaft. 

Harry made a whining noise in the back of his throat when Draco pressed the flat of his tongue to the tip. The damp sensation of Draco's hot mouth through the fabric of his briefs was making his cheeks tingle and his stomach quiver. 

"May I?" Draco husked, his fingers looped around the blue waistband.

Harry nodded, bringing his hand previously stroking his lower stomach up to his mouth to suck on his second knuckle of his pointer finger. Draco slowly slipped Harry's briefs from around his round arse and down his superb legs. Harry's penis sprung from its confines to hit the wool of his jumper, making him gasp and shudder. Draco dropped the briefs to the floor and began sucking hickeys into Harry's inner thighs. Harry bit down on his knuckle, the hairs on his body standing on end in a wave of reaction starting from his crown and ending in the arches of his feet. 

Draco mouthed his sex lines teasingly, lapping minutely on his tremulous hip bones. Harry crooned at the flicks of Draco's hot tongue, inhaling deeply and throwing his head back when Draco licked from the back of his thigh to the innermost dip of his vee languidly. He looked back down at Draco. Palms on either side of Harry's base, thumbing the light fuzz on his balls very gently, Draco looked up at Harry in question. 

"Can I touch you?" he murmured, his breath tickling Harry's flushed cockhead.

Harry inhaled sharply and nodded, running a hand through his hair anxiously.

"Here darling." Draco breathed, fishing his wand from his discarded pool of trousers.

Harry's eyes went infinitesimally wider in inquiry.

"Just a cleaning charm, a lubrication charm, and an enema charm, nothing too much." he explained in a low, calm tone.

Harry nodded. 

Draco gave a complicated little twirl of his wand and Harry suddenly felt lighter and emptier. His quivering stomach decompressed very slightly, making Draco smile and kiss his hip. Harry ran his tongue along the backs of his teeth as he hooked his knee over Draco's shoulder, his heel resting between Draco's scapulas. Draco ran the tip of his nose alongside Harry's base, making him shiver and keen softly. 

Draco pointed his wand at his hand and murmured something that made a gush of lube pour into his palm. Another spell made Harry jump at the thrill of being cleaned in such an intimate place. Draco set his wand on the bedside table, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up. Draco licked a wide stripe up Harry's shaft that made him close his eyes and groan. Draco slicked up Harry's cock with a few long strokes and pressing the excess in his cleft with the heel of his hand.

"Darling?"

Harry opened a big green eye. 

"Do you wanna move to the center of the bed love?" 

Harry smiled coyly and nodded, shifting over to rest his head on the fluffy pillows. Harry beckoned Draco with his bedroom eyes and his glorious thighs spread wide. Draco crawled over top of Harry. Harry sat up a bit and took off his jumper, discarding it on the floor before reaching up to pull Draco in for a kiss. Their erections crashed into eachother, making Harry cry out into the kiss and thread his hands frantically through Draco's platinum strands. 

Harry bucked up into Draco, breaking the kiss to moan into his neck. Draco could feel Harry's impossibly warm mouth lolling against his trapezius as the course hair on Harry's legs rubbed erotically on his lower back. Draco dove down to suck on Harry's ear. Harry arched into him, his thighs clenching around his sides as he locked up in intense sensory reaction. He sucked on the lobe, making sure to leave a small gap at the front of his lips to create those soft pops and squelches to couple with his aroused breathing that drove Harry wild.

Harry's cock twitched against his own. He pulled off the lobe to sit back on his knees and admire Harry. His dark chest was glowing with reflected honey colored candlelight as it heaved high enough to shallow his stomach and accentuate his ribs, which were sightly crooked on the bottom right. The oval scar on his chest was blush pink next to his mocha nipples, the scars decorating his imperfectly gorgeous body stood out amazingly. The curly trail of hair beneath his navel was extra fluffy from being mussed by his jumper, adding to the devilishly prominent sex lines of his vee. 

Draco licked his lips unintentionally, making Harry gasp softly and suck on his knuckle again. His plump two toned lips wrapped enticingly around the top of his digit as he gazed up at Draco. 

Draco leaned to catch Harry's lips before he trailed kisses all the way down his body. From collarbone to pec to nipple to lower sternum and on, until he was kissing the underside of Harry's shaft where it met his scrotum. Harry's body was arched as he panted in anticipation, running a hand through his curls with his mouth hanging open. 

Draco gently pushed up Harry's thighs toward his abdomen, revealing his tight little hole. The deep pink tissue was so soft looking in the center of the darker mocha pigment between his arsecheeks. Draco pressed the flat of his tongue against Harry's opening, making Harry gasp sharply and prop himself up on his elbows to watch. He inhaled the deep purely saturated musky scent pressed against his nose, finding it to be a much richer version of Harry's manhood.

Harry felt himself involuntarily clenching every time Draco's tongue lapped at his arse. Draco dragged a long lick up his lightly fuzzy perineum, relishing the way it made Harry moan, before looking up at him.

"Is this okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah- fuck it's good..."

"I'm going to loosen you up a bit and then I'll finger you, lovely... It might feel a little odd at first but I promise it'll be so amazing... That sound alright?" 

"More- more than alright Dray..." 

Draco smirked at the pet name, kissing Harry's inner thigh before sealing his lips around Harry's furrowed entrance and sucking. Harry's legs rattled to his pointed toes as he moaned. Short breathy little oh's and ahh's escaped Harry as Draco began to pull apart Harry's cheeks to stretch him, using his tongue to prod his rim and help loosen him up. Draco gradually worked him until he was loose enough to open up to the diameter of Draco's middle finger without much pressure on his arsecheeks.

Draco set Harry's hips back on the bed and reached for his wand, conjuring copious amounts of lube before putting it back. He wrapped his free hand around his shaft, pressing down on the base with the crotch of his hand to keep his impending orgasm from coiling too fast. Draco pressed the pad of his middle finger to Harry's hole, suddenly very glad that he'd cut his nails that morning, and circled the lube around. 

Harry was trying to breath deeply but his arousal was making cries bubble up. Draco wrapped his free hand around Harry's upper thigh and pushed his fingertip in. Harry's stomach spasmed violently as he sucked in a breath, his body clenching and relaxing around Draco's finger. Draco held his hand still, kissing Harry's knee and shin very gently. Harry's channel, warm and slick, eventually relaxed, the first ring of muscle no longer tight around Draco's third knuckle. 

Draco pulled out and slipped back in the same amount, feeling Harry's body react much less intensely that time. He drew out and pushed to his second knuckle, making Harry pant and shift to tightly grip the sheets. Draco repeated until he could comfortably slide his finger in and out of Harry's rectum without much resistance from the rings of muscle.

Draco pulled Harry's cheeks further apart with his hand previously cradling his quivering thigh, and slipped the tip of his pointer finger alongside his middle.

Harry gave a strangled gasp, his eyes wide and glassy as he reached up the grab Draco's shoulder.

"You okay love?" Draco inquired.

"A-ah fuck..." he sqeaked in a very breathy exhale.

"Do you want me to stop baby boy?" 

"N-no- ah... Mnnnh..."

"If you need to stop it's perfectly okay Harry..."

"No-no it's getting better... Just let me adj-adjust... Promise Draco... It's good... Just burns a little." 

Draco nodded.

He stayed still until Harry's toes unfurled and his grip on his shoulder loosened to a gentle hold. Draco continued to work and stretch Harry open, stroking him back to full mast once again. He paused when he added a third to let Harry adjust again, distracting him with strokes to his lesser sensitive shaft with the occasional rub over the glossy head. He snuck in the fourth for good measure, which Harry didn't need to stop for, before pulling them all out.

Harry whined at the empty feeling, itching to be full of that gentle stretch again. It wasn't necessarily amazing, but it wasn't unpleasant. Draco lubed up his cock copiously and spread some more over Harry's opening. Harry's skin was buzzing electrically, all his nerves on end.

Draco scooped him into his lap, wondering exactly how deep Harry's prostate was, set his erection between Harry's arsecheeks and ground against him. Harry groaned, his grip releasing from Draco's shoulder to let himself fall back onto the pillows. Draco took one from beside Harry's head and propped it under his arse to keep him elevated, knowing that if he raised Harry's arse up then the curve of his penis would definitely find his sweet spot. 

"Ready?" Draco panted.

"Yeah..." Harry whispered.

Draco took hold of his shaft, placing his other hand by Harry's side for the moment as he guided the head into Harry's slick rosebud. Harry gasped and arched as the blunt head popped into him, stopping right at the frill of Draco's glans. Draco held Harry by the small of his back as he slid to the hilt, settling once he was balls deep in his lover. 

Harry panted, "Fuck... you're huge..." 

"Hold on baby boy, lemme find it..." Draco breathed into Harry's sternum.

He rolled his hips slowly out, inching his length out and in with languid thrusts. He got about half way back in when Harry absolutely screamed. 

"Fuck! There! Oh- sh- ah! Right there Draco!"

Draco angled his thrusts to hit Harry's prostate almost every time. Harry was trembling, his arms wrapped around Draco's neck as he rocked into him, an idea in his addled head. Harry hooked his legs tightly around Draco's hips, burying him deep.

"Flip- flip me on top..." he panted.

Draco complied, holding Harry closer to him, rolling them swiftly over, and relaxing against the pillows with his hands on Harry's hips. Harry began to bounce to his hearts content, his curls flouncing as his body vibrated with overwhelming pleasure. His sweaty palms splayed out on Draco's chest, his beautiful thighs straining as he worked to rock up and down on Draco's cock. Draco cupped Harry's arsecheeks and assisted in his movements, sitting up to press lazy kisses against Harry's heaving chest. 

Harry leaned back to grip Draco's thigh and rolled his hips, his other hand wrapping around his base to stroke himself furiously. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck- oh! fuck- Draco-Draco- Draco!" Harry babbled as his head fell back.

Draco pulled him down and rolled them back over, pounding ruthlessly into Harry as he cried out his name over and over in a mantra with the sounds sex as his background song. The slapping of skin on hot buzzing skin. Harry's legs were spread wide and bouncing with every thrust that pushed his body further and further into the pillows. The ragged echo of hard breath next to stuttered hiccups of inhalation between yells of 'Harry!' and 'Draco!' The wet squelching of slick bodies dancing in a crazed rhythm to the song of their own making. The feeling in Harry's chest like he might explode. The mirrored sensation in Draco's lungs as he cried out his lover's name.

"Harry!"

"Oh Draco!"

White ropes burst from Harry's straining erection, splattering his stomach and chest in sticky cum. Draco coated Harry's insides with his release, holding him by the lower barrel of his ribcage while wheezing into the viscous strands covering Harry's torso. 

Harry was breathing so hard, his raw throat was whistling with his orgasmic moans. 

They both basked in their debilitating orgasms before slipping into the sweet afterglow, cohesive thought returning to Harry's buzzing brain.

"Draco..." he breathed, squeezing his shoulder very lightly.

"Harry?" 

"I love you..."

Draco looked down into Harry's half lidded earnest eyes.

"I-I love you too..." he replied.

 

"You're crying love..." they murmured in unison.

 

They chuckled softly. Harry reached up to cup Draco's cheeks, brushing the tears away with his shaky thumbs. Draco scooted up to brush Harry's orbitals with the backs of his fingers. 

"I love you Harry..." Draco whispered.

"I love you Draco..." Harry breathed.

Draco reached over for his wand, casting scouring charms on them before pulling out of Harry.

"That was amazing..." Harry giggled, taking off his glasses to set them beside Draco's wand.

Draco lazily pulled the duvets over them.

"More than amazing... Love." 

"Brilliant..." Harry sighed, nuzzling his nose into Draco's chest as he fell asleep. 

"I love you..." Draco whispered into Harry's curls, establishing that it was real, that they'd really just said it, before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely boys! Next chapter is a Weasley Christmas! I love all the sweet comments and amazing feedback! I'd particularly like to thank Gwg101 for continuously giving me brilliant ideas on what to write next and great insight into autism and how to write it!


	23. Weasley Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry head to The Burrow while Ron and Hermione are off for Australia to visit Hermione's parents. How will they fare alone with the Weasley clan?

Ron woke with his cheek squished into the pillow and Hermione holding him to her chest. The sun was already quite high, which wasn't too strange seeing how it was winter, but it looked significantly later then when they normally got up. He fumbled for his wand, jostling Hermione awake.

"Mmm Ron what're you doing?" she rasped groggily. 

"Checking the time..." he grumbled.

He cast a tempus charm. An icy chill of shock ran through his body.

"'Mione!" 

"What?"

"The train back to platform 9 3/4 leaves in thirty minutes!"

"What!" 

"Yeah look!"

"Fuck! We need to get Harry and Draco!" she gasped.

They both stumbled out of bed and careened around the bend of the threshold to trot down and back up the staircase toward the boys side. McGonagall never put the protective charms on the girls dormitories, allowing couples to freely do as they please in either room. Ron snatched the doorknob to jostle it, only to find it locked. Hermione shoved him out of the way and easily opened the door with a simple spell, flinging it open rather aggressively. 

They both quickly trundled into the room, more in a haze of drowsy panic than anything, and closed the door. They both whirled around to greet the two, but the sight of them was honestly shocking.

Draco's broad back was facing them, long pink nail tracks ran down either side of his spine. Harry's hairy leg was hooked around Draco's hip, his arm wrapped loosely around Draco's ribcage, the slope of his smaller body disappearing behind Draco's. The closer they got, the more apparent and strong the scent of sex was. Ron ambled to the opposite side of the bed to start collecting his things, seeing a sight he really wished he hadn't. The blankets weren't covering Harry's arse anymore, meaning his arched cuddle around Draco's body was showing a portion his deeply pink arsehole and balls. 

"I've just seen my best mates bollucks." he groaned.

"Ron!"

"Save me 'Mione I'm scarred for life."

"Oh Ron come on!" she huffed, storming over to his side.

Harry was wrapped in Draco's arms, a deep red hickey quite vivid against his dark neck and the muscular indentation on his voluptuous round arsecheeks. Draco's hand of the arm underneath Harry was threaded loosely in his thick curls. 

Ron kicked Harry's trunk open with a slam that rattled his bed. Draco inhaled sharply through his nose, causing a soft snort to accompany his jolt. 

"What the hell?" he grumbled.

Harry yawned hugely, withdrawing his arm from around Draco to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Ron?" he rasped, his voice thick with disuse. 

"The train leaves in twenty five minutes!" he stressed.

Draco sat up abruptly, Harry still partially affixed to his side.

"What!" 

"Fuck." Harry mumbled, pressing his face into the pillows.

Draco wrapped his hand around the side of Harry's thick thigh and gently squeezed. He sat forward to reach over the foot of the bed and fished out a pair of briefs for Harry and boxer briefs for himself. 

Ron was rifling through his drawers frantically, throwing things into his trunk over his shoulder. Hermione was sitting calmly on the edge of Ron's bed, because of course she had already packed the previous night. 

Draco attempted to unhook Harry's leg from around him, but it only made Harry's muscles tense harder as he held on tight. He looked around to see Harry grinning mischievously at him, a big tired green eye fixed his gaze. Draco smiled, whirling around to twist his hips and splay his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders. Harry gasped, grabbing a handful of Draco's hair and smiling. Draco leaned down to kiss him, slipping his arms beneath Harry's arched back and rolling them over so Harry was sitting on top. 

"You've got to pack your things." he murmured.

Ron groaned loudly from his side of the room, pulling his jumper on over his tee shirt. 

"Can you please just hurry up!" 

Harry flicked his hand nonchalantly, causing all of his drawers to open and fling his jumpers, pajamas, and jeans into his trunk. Another stacked a week and a half's worth of boxer briefs and socks beside everything else. 

"Show off." Draco smiled with a light smack to his thigh.

Harry gasped, many emotions flooding his eyes at once.

He pushed Harry onto his back by sitting up abruptly and bending his legs to sit beneath him. Harry pulled him down to kiss him deeply, sitting up as Draco guided him with his mouth. Draco had morning wood standing out proudly from his body as he broke the kiss and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. Hermione was staring rapidly between Draco's hard on and Harry's slender hips. 

"Put on something to cover your modesty Draco, they're ogling you." Harry murmured into his neck, hugging him from behind.

Ron made a little noise that made them both look up. His eyes were enormous and his toothbrush was dangling from his fingers.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but how the bloody fuck does he not break you in half Harry?" Ron puffed.

Draco pulled on his boxer briefs and jeans, pulling open his wardrobe to rifle through shirts. 

"Almost did last night." Harry hummed, wriggling into his own briefs and jeans while still on the bed.

Ron breathed, "Bloody hell, first bollucks now cocks." 

Harry chuckled. Draco did up his shirt and tucked it into his jeans, much less formal than his slacks, and turned to hurry into the bathroom.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you grab my stuff while you're in there?"

"Sure." Draco hummed before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ron slammed his trunk shut, buttoned his jeans, and hauled his trunk onto its end.

"Seven minutes!" he panted.

A distant derisive, "Fuck me!" came from the bathroom before Draco burst from it holding Harry's hairbrush and toothbrush.

"Why do you have literally two things?" he asked as he set a neat sinched little black bag that was clattering with objects within it. 

"Cause I'm not a ponce."

"Tell that to the guy I fucked-"

"Alright!" Ron yelped.

Harry threw his things into his trunk before closing it. 

"Draco stop preening we've got to go." Harry sighed, going to stand from the bed.

Draco turned toward him just as he put weight on his leg.

"I've at least got to-"

But he cut off as Harry's hips gave way and he collapsed. He landed on his arse with a hiss.

"Speaking of the guy you fucked last night..." he groaned.

Draco hurried over, "Are you alright?" he breathed.

"Yeah just a little sore, wasn't expecting it."

"We have three minutes so if you could please hurry up!" Ron exasperated.

Draco glared at him.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah I've got it-" Harry grunted.

"Hermione is rubbing off on you Weasley." Draco drawled as he held Harry's hand.

Draco placed Harry's wand in his hand not clasped in his own and pulled out his wand to charm their trunks to be light before pocketing it. They both grabbed their respective handles and set off as quickly as they could, Hermione summoning her trunk as they ran. 

Down the corridor, seven flights of stairs, and through the entrance hall they went. They sprinted to the station, Harry looking very determined, and caught Hagrid as he stumbled onto the platform.

"Where have yeh bin!" he called, shepherding them onto the train.

"Thank you!" they called in unison. 

The train began to move just as the door closed. They were all panting raggedly as the dragged their things to the middle compartment. 

"Twelve minutes!" Ron rasped, "We were twelve minutes late!" 

"We're lucky Hagrid likes you guys." Draco puffed.

"Very." Hermione wheezed.

Draco turned to Harry. He had his cheek pressed against the window and had an expression of somber tiredness on his pink tinged face. He looked borderline very upset.

"What's wrong?" Draco inqured.

Harry simply shrugged.

"Darling... what's wrong?" 

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Come again?"

"Forgot my cube..."

"Harry love, I've got it."

Harry perked.

Draco got up to open his trunk and pulled out the little black bag.

"You left it in the bathroom last night..." he explained as he withdrew it from the bag.

He held it out as he fastened the clasps to his trunk. Harry took it with a shaky hand and started frantically twiddling it. Draco slumped back down next to Harry, recieving a gentle kiss on the cheek from him as Harry pulled his legs up into an Indian cross. Harry leaned onto his elbows propped on the crux of his thighs. Draco placed his large hand over Harry's smaller unoccupied one, wrapping his fingers in between Harry's so his finger pads brushed Harry's palm. They both closed their eyes and sat back into the cushions.

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look, observing the way their hands were intertwined and how Harry fiddled with his cube. 

The rest of the train ride consisted of soft banter between Ron and Hermione while the boys slept. They pulled into Hogsmeade station, the raise in volume causing Draco to wake, and began gathering their things. Draco woke Harry with a sloppy kiss that made him giggle as he returned it. 

They made their way onto the station where Ron and Hermione went off in search of Hermione's parents, leaving Draco and Harry to apparate to The Burrow. 

Their feet crunched in the snow as they appeared in front of the Weasley home. Harry clutched Draco's hand as they ambled across the thick layer of snow upon the ground, their trunks in their opposite hands. Draco thought the home odd and rather charming with its crooked levels and wooden look. 

A crack sounded behind them, and Ginny appeared, trunk in hand. She was a good distance behind them so they continued on, the laughter of Fred and George becoming more and more apparent as pans clattered in the kitchen. 

All too soon for the nerves squirming in Draco's stomach, they were in front of the door. 

"It'll be ok, just be nice." Harry assured with a small squeeze to his hand. 

Draco swallowed thickly and nodded.

Harry knocked. The chatter died a bit as Molly's voice called, "Arthur could you get it?" and a "Yes dear." from Arthur. 

The footfalls drew closer and closer before Arthur murmured "Who's there?" 

"It's Harry and I'm with my boyfriend!" Harry responded while he rubbed his thumb along the back of Draco's hand. 

Draco's heart skipped when the door opened.

Arthur Weasley, tall and balding, poked his head out.

"Hello Harry! And-" his eyes curiously flicked over to Draco, "Good lord..."

Draco bit his lip, a sudden impulse coming over him. 

He set his trunk on its end and stuck out his hand. "Mr. Weasley... I- I should apologize for my father's patronizing and my actions in following him." 

Arthur took Draco's hand, looking utterly astonished, and mumbled "It's quite alright... You were a child..." 

Draco released his grip as Mr. Weasley did.

"See? It's not so bad." Harry smiled.

A pair of steps came bounding behind Arthur. The bright faces of Fred and George popped out as Ginny leaned against the side of the house watching with amusement. 

"Merlin's saggy left tit!" 

"I can't believe it!"

They exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh come inside it's cold out there!" Molly's voice called. 

Harry, Draco, and Ginny dragged their things inside.

Molly came excitedly running out of the kitchen.

"Who's the mystery boy?!" she squealed.

"Tall, blonde, and handsome?" she addressed.

Draco turned to her, and she recognised his face.

"You're Draco Malfoy!" 

He laughed deeply at the look of astonishment on her face.

"It's nice to finally actually meet you Mrs Weasley." he greeted.

"Oh Harry he's so polite! And call me Molly dear!" 

Draco smiled down at Harry as the beamed back.

"Draco Malfoy?" came four voices, one very French.

Draco turned nervously to see the elder Weasley brothers and Fleur peaking out of the kitchens.

"What's he doing here?" Percy asked.

"I am here because I am dating the wonderful Harry Potter." he explained.

"No kidding?" Bill and Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh my word!" Percy and Fleur gasped.

"You were such menaces to eachother! I don't believe it!" Percy tried to reason.

Harry took that as a challenge and tugged on Draco's button up to beckon him to lean down, and snatched his lips. 

There was a round of astonished laughter as they broke apart.

"So the other two thirds of the Golden trio are in Australia?" Bill chuckled.

"As far as I know yeah." Harry replied.

"Harry dear? Could we talk in private for a bit? Why don't you guys get to know Draco a little?" Molly inquired.

Fred and George, who were equally as tall as Draco, looped their arms around his shoulders and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah." he nodded, following her up into Fred and George's room.

She sat down on the desk chair as he slumped down on the bed.

"The article... Arthur told me it had been retracted and Skeeter was announced to be suspended afterwards... Is it true?"

"The detail was incorrect, but the overall gist was right."

"So you have..."

"Autism." 

"How did nobody know?"

"Nobody noticed the symptoms... And nobody except Ron and Hermione knew a bit about how bad my home life was..."

"And the abuse accusations...?"

"They're real... Very real..." he sighed

"Oh Harry..."

"It's okay Molly really... I never have to go back again... I have a boyfriend who loves me and my scars and doesn't treat me like a child. Skeeter was wrong, I don't want to be cured. I want to heal with Draco from the war... I want to have everybody accept me like he does. It's not some devastating condition... My brain just works differently, that's all."

"What about the other thing? The dyspraxia?"

"That's... my neurological system as well. It's just that I have a-a uh... hard time... controlling my hands and my coordination..."

"Is there anything I could do to help it be a little easier on you?" Molly whispered.

"Draco is really good at-at calming me down... There's nothing that I know of that could help with my dyspraxia... I think just practicing helps a lot."

"I still can't believe nobody noticed all of this..."

"Hermione actually figured it out with that book... It's actually nice to have a reason for why I am the way I am."

Molly nodded.

"Speaking of Draco, I moved you guys to Bill's old room because there's one bed in there, I figured you would want to sleep together."

"O-oh thank you..." he blushed.

"I'll allow you two a privilege that no other couple under my roof gets."

"Oh?"

"You can have sex because neither of you can fall pregnant if somebody forgets the condom."

Harry choked on his spit.

"No really! I know how randy all the other new couples are, and you are two healthy eighteen year old men who, I can already tell, have a strong relationship. You know how many kids I have! I get it Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and rubbed his flushed neck.

"All I ask is that you be safe and at least attempt a silencing charm. The twins can break them easily, so if the whole house hears you two making love, then you're going to have to be prepared for ridicule by them." she advised.

"R-right... Thank you Molly..."

"Is there anything else I could do to help your autism?" she started offhandedly like they hadn't just been talking about Harry's sex life.

"W-well uh- I'm noise sensitive... But other than that... No." he thought, pulling out his cube to twiddle.

"What's that?"

"Oh- it's a fidget cube that Draco got for me... It helps a lot..." he explained awkwardly.

"Well good to know dear. Let's go see if Draco's acclimating well, shall we?" 

"Oh! Yeah..." he agreed with a stupid little grin spreading on his face.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I do..." Harry laughed breathily.

They made their way down into a cacophony of laughter and conversation. Draco was sat between Fred and George as they talked to him excitedly, Charlie was leaning across the table gesturing animatedly with his hands.

"Harry! I had no idea the ferret could be civil! Let alone good to talk to!" Fred laughed.

Harry smiled and sauntered over. "Budge up babe I want to sit with you." 

"And straight in with the pet names!" George guffawed.

Draco scooted the chair away from the table, giving Harry room to sit in his lap.

"It seems like just the other day when we were beating your arse in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch! Now Harry's sitting in your lap!" Fred snorted.

"Better be careful in the bedroom lovers! Our new extendable ears can break through silencing charms!" they cackled.

Draco blushed.

"I think we'll pull the silencing charms just to irritate Ron when he gets back, cause we're sharing a room with him!" Fred snickered.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?" Charlie inqured.

"Cause it'll be fun to take the mickey out of them once we've heard them at their most vulnerable." Fred replied nonchalantly.

"If you want to hear them so bad just wait a few days, they're bound to forget a silencing charm." Ginny pitched in.

Molly came in with platters full of breakfast foods following her.

"You will leave them alone!" she scolded as she flicked her wand to make the plates organize themselves neatly on the table. 

Harry slid into the chair beside Draco as Fred vacated it to sit beside George. They all began dishing out food onto their plates, Harry, Draco, and Charlie chatting animatedly about dragons while Harry rapped his fingers on the table excitedly. 

Once they had finished Draco thanked Molly with an "It was excellent!" and grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate from the platter she'd just brought out.

Harry joined Draco on the couch by the fire, snuggling into his side as he cradled a burgundy mug. 

"Awe the ickle couples." Fred snorted tiredly as he collapsed down onto the couch.

"You sure do stick out like a sore thumb around us pretty boy." George mocked to Draco.

"Fleur too." Charlie yawned.

"That's true." George hummed.

Harry set his empty mug on the table and turned to straddle Draco. 

"Hi." Draco purred.

Harry set his forehead on Draco's shoulder and began to gently kiss his neck. Draco set his mug down, holding Harry by the small of his back as he leaned forward, feeling his cheeks redden with the effort of keeping his voice in. Draco leaned back and threaded his fingers together just above Harry's arse.

"Get a room!" Fred laughed.

Draco scooped Harry up by his thighs.

"We will." he smirked.

George choked on his hot chocolate as Draco carried Harry up the stairs.

Harry tiredly guided him to the room and hooked his arms around Draco's neck when they entered it. Draco pushed the door closed with his foot and dropped Harry onto the bed. He smiled as he bounced, reaching up to give him a tentative kiss. Draco noticed their trunks by the wardrobe as they broke the kiss.

"I've a feeling you just wanted some alone snogging time?" Draco murmured.

"Yeah... I'm just drained..." Harry sighed.

"Guess what darling." 

"Hmm?" 

"I brought your duvet."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." Draco chuckled, striding over to open his trunk.

He pulled a folded up little square out and engorged it to be the size of the fluffy duvet. Harry frantically wriggled out of his clothes while Draco waited patiently by the bedside with the duvet in his arms. He made a small desperate noise as he kicked off his underwear and beckoned at the duvet. Draco draped it over him so it covered him completely.

While Harry rustled around for an edge, Draco pulled off his clothes. Just as Harry's mess of thick curls popped out, Draco tackled him. Harry gasped and began laughing as they wrestled around in the duvet, Draco working to wrap the duvet around them as they crashed into eachother with kisses. Harry wore himself out and eventually melted into Draco's kiss as said man hovered over him. 

They tumbled around a bit more until Draco was laying on Harry's chest comfortably as they shared gentle kisses that got lazier and lazier until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters are going to be really focused on Draco connecting with the Weasley's and Harry being proud of him. Also lots of sexual content to come, that's why I've changed the rating from M to E, and a little drama once they get back to Hogwarts that's really going to build and test their relationship. 
> 
> I love the feedback and comments as always!


	24. Sweet Days and Lovers Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco decide to experiment in their cozy bedroom before a day of chess and overload... in more ways than one.

Molly flicked her wand at the two pans on the stove, flipping the pancakes and mixing the hash. Everybody was slowly making their way down due to the succulent combination of breakfast foods. Fred and George were chatting at the table in their pajamas about a new product, Bill was sitting on the couch with Fleur, Charlie was working on a report to send back to Romania with his wand tucked behind his ear, Ginny was reading Quidditch Through the Ages on the arm of the couch, and Percy was reading by the fire. 

There was still no trace of Harry and Draco being awake yet. She hadn't seen the ceiling doing strange things after everybody had gone up to bed, so either they had really gentle sex or they were just sleeping. Harry did look very tired after dinner so she assumed they had just gone to bed. 

"Ginny could you watch the breakfast while I go get Harry and Draco?" Molly called.

"Oh, yeah." Ginny replied with a yawn, getting up to amble over to the stove.

"Thank you dear." she called as she ascended the stairs.

She knocked tentatively on Bill's door. No response. She pressed her ear to it. No creaking or rocking bedframe. She opened the door very quietly to meet a scene that would make a beautiful illustration. 

The warm orange glow cascaded onto the forms under the deep burgundy duvet, illuminating them gorgeously. Harry's rich skin was glowing sepia against Draco's alabaster chest. The expanse of Harry's shoulder peaking out of the duvet was covered in gold and pink scars, jagged and crossed, over smatterings of freckles between each lick of damaged tissue. His chest was rising and falling very slowly, the light filtering through Draco's hair outlining each strand of his raven hair.

Draco's larger hand slid up Harry's back, his fingertips tracing each line and lightning bolt on Harry's skin. Harry inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Morning love." Draco murmured.

"Morning Dray..." Harry hummed back.

Draco's hand stroked Harry's neck and shoulder as he pulled him in for a kiss, the sound made Molly blush. Draco's fingers disappeared beneath the duvet again, lower and lower.

"You happy to see me darling?" Draco purred, obviously grabbing something beneath the duvet burrito they'd created.

"Mm... Maybe a bit." Harry chuckled softly.

Draco's shoulder visibly shifted beneath the covers.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, his hips bucking forward.

"You like that?" 

"Yeah..."

Draco leaned forward to start sucking and nipping Harry's ear obscenely, making the man groan and wrap his arms around Draco's neck. Harry moaned breathily, his body arching and hips rolling into what was presumably Draco's hand.

Molly could feel her face burning, knowing how private and intimate this moment was for the two, and began to close the crack of the door she'd opened.

Harry cried out and rutted frantically into Draco's hand, Draco groaned gruffly into Harry's ear, making him whine loudly. 

"Fuck Draco! Fuck! Oh my- Draco oh!" Harry panted been gasps. 

"Shit Harry! Do that again fuck!"

"Draco- ah- there! There! There! There there there there there- ohhhh..." 

Molly closed the door and turned to see Fred and George smirking mischievously.

"Leave them alone!" she hissed, shooing them down the stairs.

A distant "I'm still a bit sore from yesterday." came through the closed door.

"That's okay love... I actually was wondering if you wanted to try something non-penetrative?" Draco's oh-so-gentle voice responded.

Molly descended the stairs, dragging the twins with her.

"I thought you were getting them?" Ginny yawned.

"Well yes I was, but they're having a rather intimate moment and I didn't want to ruin it." she reasoned.

A muffled cry of pleasure proved her point as she began to dish out breakfast.

Back in the room, Harry and Draco were making out and petting heatedly. The smacks of their lips were resounding, the gentle caresses of Draco's hands along Harry's skin sending rivulets of sensation down his body.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry murmured into Draco's neck as he nosed Harry's curls. 

"You remember reading about intercrural and intergluteal sex?"

"Yeah..." Harry puffed with baited breath.

"Somebody's intrigued..." Draco purred.

"I'd like to try that..." 

Draco rolled on top of him and reached down to grab Harry's shaft, making him cry out loudly. Draco trailed kisses down Harry's body as he writhed, aching for friction. Draco pulled the duvet down so it sat at the base of his ribcage as he licked a fat stripe from base to leaking tip, kissing the head before briefly taking Harry's balls into his mouth. Harry groaned, twisting his hands into the duvet as Draco's hot mouth released his scrotum and engulfed his erection.

Draco bobbed a few times, sinking all the way to the hilt, before pulling off, a long string of saliva connecting his cherry lips to Harry's tip. Harry moaned gutteraley, his brows screwing up as the chilly air met the wet coating over his cock. Draco watched Harry's central artery swell slightly as his erection twitched upward. He kissed Harry's hip before taking him beneath his knees and pressing his thighs toward his torso.

Harry gasped and focused on Draco, a questioning look in his eclipsed eyes.

"Don't worry love..." Draco assured, leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve his wand from his jeans.

He accioed the little black bag into his hand and set his wand down on the bedside table. Undoing the cinch, he withdrew a new little pearl white bottle with gold lettering, and set the bag down beside his wand.

Draco looked back at Harry and his heart gave a little jolt. Harry was gazing at him with those big widely spaced asymmetrical emeralds shrouded in thick lashes drawn halfway down. His lower lip was deeply pink, puffy, and parted just enough to show his slightly gappy front teeth, giving him that much more character to his beautiful smile. His small angular hands with honey colored palms were curled in the pillows beside his head, chills visibly rippling through his body as the tendons in his wrists tensed, and the muscles in his forearms shifted beneath his skin. 

The plane of his stomach tightened as he shifted his ribcage, his hip flexers pulling taught over the pointy bone when he raised his hips off the bed in search of friction. Draco pushed him down, but he crooned and bucked back up.

"One minute love." Draco chuckled, popping open the cap and pouring some lube into his hand.

He pressed his hand into Harry's cleft, spreading the lube between his cheeks. He poured some more and slicked up the inner faces of Harry's thighs, exciting Harry even more. Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled with a low "ahhh~" showing his crooked canine that Draco thought adorable. 

Draco took the pillow under Harry's head and grabbed his wand, setting the bottle of lube in its place, and duplicated the pillow twice. He replaced the pillow beneath Harry's skull and took the two new ones and placed them under Harry's arse stacked on top each other. 

"Comfortable?" Draco inqured as he stroked his aching shaft with the remaining lube covering his palm. 

"Very..." Harry breathed, adjusting his arse on the pillows to keep his skin from bunching as he spread his legs open.

Harry watched Draco's head tilt and his brows furrow as his hand worked, a breathy moan escaping him. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down in curiosity at Draco's long flushed cock. His arousal for the man spiked as he watched Draco pull his foreskin all the way back to sit under his very pink glans, exposing the leaky cherry red slit beading with precum. 

"Fuck you're so big..." Harry breathed, gazing at Draco's hand as he pushed it against the base of his pelvic area and threw his head back.

Draco looked back at Harry hungrily, his silver eyes half lidded and intently focused on Harry and Harry alone. Draco shuffled forward on his knees, placing the hand not holding his base on Harry's tight arsecheek to knead his muscles, and set his erection between Harry's cheeks. He watched the shiver ripple through Harry's body, the way the column of his throat stuck out as he rolled his head back in a low moan, and the way his upper arms tensed when he pressed his balls up against the upper cleft of Harry's arse. 

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry, which he returned enthusiastically before Draco pulled back up. Draco spread his hands over the backs of Harry's thighs and pushed them a little further, making sure to let Harry adjust his torso comfortably as he went. 

He pulled his hips back, the lowermost artery of his cock dragging against the peach fuzz curls between Harry's arsecheeks erotically. The lightly coarse sensation coupled with the warmth and the slick lubricant was unbelievably pleasing. Harry's collapse back onto his shoulders and the stuttered "Ohhh..." keening in the back of his throat told Draco that Harry liked this as much as he did, which he thought was the most arousing thing. 

Draco drew back until his frenulum dragged between Harry's cheeks and his cockhead caught on Harry's spread open rim. Harry moaned higher, sticking his tongue between his teeth and tilting his head as his muscles on the left side of his body momentarily coiled from the sensation everytime Draco's cock pulled on the edges of his rim. 

Draco's pace and rhythm increased, his hips beginning to slap gently against Harry's arse, creating the telltale sound of skin on skin that spelled sex. 

Draco ran his hands up Harry's thighs, and oh fuck how he loved Harry's thick thighs.

Draco took Harry's right leg and pulled it toward Harry's other leg, effectively squeezing his thighs closed over his penis. Draco adjusted Harry's hips to sit more tilted sideways and slid his cock to sit between Harry's thighs in the space right below his cleft. The hair was much thicker and rougher against Draco's shaft, sending little shocks down his own legs and up his spine when a particularly curly hair brushed or dragged against his cockhead. 

Draco set his hand on the side of Harry's thigh, letting himself enjoy the absolutely wanton scene and sounds of his cock sliding between Harry's tense thighs. Draco felt his whole length drag against Harry's as he thrust forward.

Harry moaned in a high pitch Draco didn't even think he could achieve, and clapped his hand over his mouth looking scandalized. Draco leaned down over Harry, slowing his intense pace to languid. 

"Love..." he panted, pulling Harry's hand away from his mouth, "It's nothing to be ashamed of... Let go... I want to hear you baby..." 

Harry bit his lip and squeezed the pillow harder, shifting to lay at an angle on his shoulder, his right hand coming up to play with the cowlicks on his sideburn. He nodded.

Draco reset his pace, leaning down to kiss Harry as he worked back up. Harry broke the kiss with a squelch to moan in the same pitch as before when Draco was rutting teasingly close to his cock, just close enough to create delicious heated friction for Harry, but not close enough to give him the full gratification of frotting. He sat back up, thrusting frantically with his readjusted angle as he relished the warmth of Harry's body.

"Fuck Draco faster..." Harry panted before crying into his fist as Draco rolled his hips just right.

Harry could feel the pull each time his hair changed direction with Draco's thrusts that were now slapping loudly against the backs of Harry's thighs and arsecheeks. Harry was moaning in an embarrassingly high pitch, which Draco found incredulously arousing. 

Draco watched Harry's curls bounce as his body rocked into the pillows, the way his hand was furiously working his cock as his shining cherry mocha mouth hung open in a high moan. His chest rapidly heaving, his voice breaking as he keened, the wet slapping and squelching, and the rustling of the blankets was winding the pressuring coil at the base of Draco's spine. Harry watched Draco through barely open eyes. His red lips and flushed cheeks, nose bridge, ears, shoulders, chest, and elbows standing out vividly against his milky skin. His mouth parted in a growling possessive groan that drove him wild, the way his slightly wavy hair glowed white in the sunlight coming through the window as it flounced loosely out of the remnants of hair product from the previous day. 

He was beautiful, they both thought. 

Harry stroked the upper shaft and head of his cock, the pressure bunching in his hips on the brink of exploding.

"Draco Draco Draco- ah-a-a-ah- fuck!" Harry stammered as he jerked his hand down and came hard all over his front in sticky white ropes.

Harry's body seized up in his immediate orgasm, squeezing Draco's erection. The pressure, the texture, the sensation, and the sight of Harry painting his chest and stomach in viscous cum while his head was thrown back as far as could go with his teeth clamped around a bit of the pillowcase sent him toppling over the edge. He slammed forward, spilling and spurting all over Harry, his eyes screwed shut with the intensity of it all. The way he had him elevated spattered Harry's face with the good majority of what felt like an endless amount of cum. 

Draco panted for a minute with his head titled back. A soft "Ohhhh..." drew his attention. He looked down at Harry and his whole chest felt like it did a flip. The right side of Harry's face was covered in his hot cum. Striping thickly over his cheek, eyebrow, nose, and lower lip dripping down his chin. His big green eyes were leaking tears down his cheeks as he shivered with aftershock.

"Fuck... Harry baby... Are you okay?" Draco puffed, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead gently while swiping away the tear tracks with his thumb.

"Y-yeah... Promise Dray... Keep going..." Harry croaked, reaching up to place his hand over Draco's for a moment.

Draco nodded.

He swooped in to capture Harry's lips. It was obscene that he could taste his own salty bitterness on Harry's lips, but he loved it. Harry curiously ran his finger through the string on his cheek when they broke apart, collecting it on his fingerpad and analyzing it in the sunlight as they both regulated their breathing. He stuck out his tongue.

"You might not like the texture love..." Draco warned breathily.

But Harry lapped his fingertip anyway. The texture wasn't so bad actually. It was strange, kind of snotty but not viscous in that way that ran strangely over the tongue, and was way more tacky on his palette. It was very bitter and salty like any other bodily fluid. Overall it didn't bother him all that much. The only thing was the fact that it dried rather quickly and was pulling on his baby cheek hairs.

"It's not so bad..." Harry murmured.

Harry bit his lip as an idea came to his post orgasmic brain.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

Draco raised a brow, a small smile forming on his face.

"I don't mind it... Why lovely?"

Harry chewed on his tongue nervously.

"No shame Harry... None at all..." he assured.

"C-could you maybe...uh-" he covered his blushing face, but Draco got what he meant.

Draco kissed Harry and nudged his hands away.

"Lick it off you?" he purred, snatching up his wand to cast a quick breath freshening charm before returning it.

Harry nodded shyly. 

"Oh I'd be more than happy to lap my cum off your handsome face..."

Harry searched his earnest eyes intently as he leaned down to press the flat of his tongue against Harry's cheek. Harry bit his lip and groaned at the feeling of Draco's hot tongue running up the length of his cheekbone. 

"So amazing when you moan for me love..."

Draco pressed a small kiss to his nose before moving to his chest. He lapped up two of the longest ropes, noticing that Harry tasted more salty than he did. All the while, Harry watched with lust blown eyes in a post coital haze. 

Draco cleaned Harry's chest with his tongue before pulling out his wand to get the remnants on Harry's face and to remove the tacky saliva from Harry's skin. 

Harry pulled him up for a heated kiss.

"That was so so amazing... You're amazing..." Harry puffed.

"You're incredible..." Draco agreed, letting Harry shift onto his back so Draco could lay on top of him and pepper him with kisses.

"I love you..." Draco murmured as he kissed right under Harry's ear.

"I love you too..." Harry sighed contentedly.

"Mon chéri, mon coeur, mon amour..." Draco purred with a perfect rolling French accent before he ravaged Harry with kisses.

Harry laughed, "I didn't know you could speak French!" before meeting Draco in a searing kiss.

"Je peux mon petit Chou..." Draco breathed before pressing his lips to Harry's once more.

"Regarde-Toi... Si beau étalé sous moi..." Draco groaned into Harry's ear as they broke apart. 

Harry shivered. He liked this very much.

The door suddenly burst open, causing Harry to jump and cling onto Draco, his heart hammering once again.

Fred and George poked their heads through.

"How lovely!"

"Very sentimental!"

They chimed in succession. 

"Do you two have time to actually come down and eat and not put everybody off their appetite with the sounds of your lovemaking?" Fred inqured.

"Only joking! If anything, everybody is more intrigued!" George laughed.

Harry flushed and clung tighter to Draco.

"What did I tell you about leaving them alone?!" came Molly's screech.

She pulled them by their collars out of the threshold, an impressive feat considering she was carrying a platter in one hand, and bustled in, closing the door behind her with her foot as she readjusted the tray to sit in both hands.

"I brought some breakfast for you to eat in bed, I figured you wouldn't be coming down for a while based on the noises coming through the ceiling." she explained nonchalantly as she pushed the very shiny bottle of lube out of the way with the corner of the tray as she set it down. 

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco hummed, gently stroking Harry's cheek fuzz with his thumb.

"Oh please, call me Molly dear! You two are already christening this room! Just please be safe you two, and keep your lubricants away from Fred and George- Merlin only knows what they'd do to it..." she remarked thoughtfully.

"Right- thank you Molly..." Draco corrected, glancing pointedly at Harry's shivering form beneath him.

"Oh Harry dear are you feeling alright?" she asked gently, spotting his tear tracks.

"I suspect it's because his maternal figure of eight years has just walked in on him and his lovely and amazingly pleasing boyfriend trying to enjoy the afterglow of some fantastic overloading sex while starkers." Draco drawled with a smirk.

Harry gave a soft but audible snort of laughter into Draco's chest. Draco smiled proudly at the little laugh he caused to bubble up from his lover, stroking his earlobe gently with his other hand. 

"Ah! Sorry dears! Well I'll make sure nobody else disturbs you!" she tittered as she left.

Harry relaxed into the pillows once again, sliding his hands up to play with Draco's hair.

"You really okay love?" Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, "I-I just felt really-really vulnerable right after... Y'know..." 

"That's the point baby... For us to feel good and close and safe with eachother... For us to make eachother feel good..." Draco hummed, sliding down to kiss Harry's chest and stomach.

Harry sighed and shakily drew his knees up. Draco caressed his thighs and began to lap up and kiss the lube coating Harry's pink tinted dark thighs. 

"I love your legs Harry..." Draco purred, dragging his tongue up Harry's inner thigh.

"Really?" Harry inqured, sounding genuinely astonished as he pushed himself up a bit.

"Really... I know you're conscious about them.. But I think they're brilliant and attractive... I mean I just basically fucked your beautiful thighs... And the lube tastes of vanilla..."

"Yeah?" Harry chuckled with a vivid blush while leaning up to kiss him. 

Draco smiled and returned it.

"I really liked that y'know..." Harry breathed when they broke apart.

"Yeah?" Draco hummed, running his large palm up Harry's sensitive belly.

"Y-yeah... I like how it felt..."

"Well I did to... We'll have to add that to the list of things you like in bed..."

Harry flushed deeply, so much so that it was brightly visible under his dark skin, particularly right under his eyes in blots of color. 

Draco snorted lightly.

"You blush far too easy you know."

Harry opened his mouth in mock shock, fighting back the smirk pulling at his lips. Draco watched his struggling expression with amusement, he could feel his brows raising out of habit. Harry's nose was twitching with the effort of maintaining the nonplussed line of his mouth. 

Draco quirked a neat brow with the slightest suggestion of a smile, making Harry screw up his face as he tried his very best to keep the glowing brightness out of his rather large eyes. He broke with an almighty exhale, his hands tightening in Draco's hair as he dissolved into a fit of delicate laughter that grew unctuous and hearty within a few seconds of him studying Draco's face. 

Draco laughed within his chest, stopping to wince at the shock of pain that shot up his arm. Harry noticed the way Draco's expression contorted and he immediately ceased.

"Draco?" Harry gasped, looking worried.

"Ah... It's okay... I just get phantom pains in my arm sometimes..." he murmured, sitting back on his haunches.

Harry scooted off the pillows and sat up to take Draco's forearm into his hands.

The snake and skull were notably more jejune than the last time Harry had seen the mark. It was faded and lightly pink around the edges with scar tissue.

"Draco... It's gotten lighter- look." Harry hummed, bringing Draco's arm to his attention with unintended aggression that was more excited intent than anything.

Draco studied it. Harry was right, it was no longer inky pitch black against his pale skin. It was a dusty charcoal color now, the ugly snakes head blurring into a reddish black.

"That's... Wow..." he breathed, honestly shocked.

Draco looked up at Harry with a small smile. Harry was tapping his collarbones anxiously, but visibly relaxed when he met Draco's warm gaze.

Draco's eyes drew down Harry's magnificent chest to lock on a smattering of scars around the side of his ribcage that had been pressed into the bed. They were small and circular, some more pulled down and stretched out than others. The purplish discoloration was telling of a burn scar, Draco recognised it from his own burns he'd gotten from the fiendfyre.

He reached out to touch one very tentatively, feeling the scaly texture beside Harry's patches of smooth honey cocoa skin. 

"What are these from?" Draco Inqured.

Draco honestly couldn't tell what these scars were from. With the large majority covering Harry's back being obvious whipping and contusion scars, it was easy to tell the long slashing cuts were caused by leather. But these were so strange and only occurred on the one side of Harry's body.

Harry froze and looked down at Draco's hand pressed against the scar that he could barely feel. He swallowed thickly, remembering the day he'd obtained them so vividly.

"Uh- w-well..." he stammered.

He took a deep breath. He could tell Draco. It was never going to happen again. He'd be safe.

"Just promise y-you won't get mad..."

"I promise to the extent of reason."

Harry nodded and scrubbed his hands over his eyes.

"W-when I was ten... I-I accidentally used magic while my-my uncle Vernon was hitting me... To protect my ribs... From being broken anymore..." Harry began.

Draco's eyes flicked over to his wonky rib on the other side of the scars before redirecting his attention to Harry's eyes.

"He-he was kicking me... And I felt my ribs br-breaking- and I didn't mean to... I couldn't breathe... But I made the vase by the couch explode and hit him... A-and he got... Really angry..." he coughed into his hand as tears made his eyes glassy.

"A-and he pulled me over by the fireplace, yelling about how much of a freak I was... He took the poker out of the fire and... Yeah... Over and over... My aunt had to run out of the kitchen and pull him off me to make sure he didn't kill me... But she didn't really care... Never did... She just didn't want to be responsible for exposing Vernon to Dumbledore if he'd killed me..." he continued flatly, gesticulating lamely.

"I didn't get food for a week after that... Th-they didn't heal properly... And they scarred. I don't remember very much after-after the initial incident... But I was really sick and couldn't stop stimming because it all hurt so bad. My aunt would come up and slap me for it because I was crying loud enough to hear through my cupboard door..."

"Cupboard?" Draco interrupted, "Your cupboard?"

"I-uh- slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I started at Hogwarts... And they only moved me to Dudley's second bedroom in hopes that I wouldn't get my letters, to keep me from knowing what I am or what really happened to my parents..."

"Second bedroom..." Draco mouthed, slipping his hand around Harry's ribcage.

Draco scooped Harry up into his lap, turning them so he could rest on the headboard and kissed him lazily.

"You know none of that was your fault... Right?" Draco murmured when they broke apart, bringing his hand up to trace the scars.

"I think most of me knows that it wasn't... But there's always been that part that tells me it was my fault for breaking the vase and for being a wizard or a freak as they liked to call me... I try to leave it behind, but it's hard to forget everything I was taught during the first ten years of my life..."

"I get that..." Draco sighed, placing his fingers over his mark.

"It's so stupid... But sometimes I feel like I'm still there... In my cupboard... That it was all a dream and I don't really have friends that like me or a boyfriend who likes me."

"I love you... Idiot..." he murmured, stroking the swell of Harry's arse with his thumb.

Harry smiled, "Prat... I love you too..."

Draco grinned and grabbed a slice of toast from the platter, "What's your favorite?" he inqured, gesturing toward the spreads layed out.

"Honey..." Harry mumbled a bit quietly.

"Honey it is, honey." Draco smirked.

Harry laughed softly, looking relieved.

"There you go love." Draco handed him the toast with an even spread of honey with butter underneath.

He took a large bite and wiggled his shoulders excitedly. Draco noticed it was his happy habit. 

"Most people think it's weird that I like honey on my toast..." Harry explained through another large mouthful.

"It is strange admittedly, but you're as strange as it gets Harry." Draco hummed, taking a bite of his own toast.

"Just cause I don't like the texture of jam..." Harry murmured offhandedly.

Draco nodded, holding him as they tore ravenously through the breakfast platter, Harry's shoulders shimmying when he picked up an item of food he particularly liked.

Eventually they found themselves showered and dressed, sitting in the drawing room.

Fred and George had gone to open up shop for a holiday sale, and Bill and Fleur had left to get last minute presents. Molly was sitting in a large plush chair by the fire, knitting at an impressive speed while Charlie waved his wand over Harry's tiny dragon figurine he'd gotten from the Triwizard Tournament as it snapped at his fingers. Arthur was sat at the kitchen table tinkering with the clock, Harry wasn't sure what exactly he was doing though because Arthur wouldn't let him see the front.

"I'm going to go out for a bit." Draco stated after he'd finished his tea.

"Oh okay." Harry hummed, sipping his hot chocolate and curling into the corner of the couch when Draco got up.

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, "I'll be back in an hour or two alright?"

"Yeah." 

Draco softly ruffled Harry's hair, making the smaller man shiver, pulled on his coat, and exited through the front door into the heavily snow covered yard. 

Ginny ambled over and collapsed on the middle of the couch, yawning hugely as she fiddled with one of Fred and George's brightly colored Christmas knick knacks.

"I've never seen you so happy with somebody Harry..." she chuckled.

"I dunno... He just gets me, I think he always has but we were too busy fighting all the time to acknowledge it. And I get him... Where he's coming from, why he is the way he is, just stuff like that. It's nice... Being able to have this freedom after years of running for my life..." Harry hummed, bringing his knees up to cross his legs.

"Where do you think your man went?" Ginny teased.

"Maybe to buy a gift... I don't think he was expecting to have anywhere to go this Christmas... You heard about the letter from his mum yeah?"

"No actually, what happened?" Ginny inqured, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees in intrigue.

"Oh well, during the whole fiasco with Molly's letters," Molly perked to look at him at that, "He got a letter from his mum telling him that he was to be betrothed and pass on the bloodline as soon as possible if he didn't have a suitable pureblood woman for a partner by next year... He ignored it because-because he wanted to be with me on his own accord..." Harry explained, the gravity of the words finally hitting him.

"Damn." Ginny hummed contemplatively.

"He must really care about you to ignore his own mother... You know that's why he got caught up in all that mess in the first place, to protect his mother... And to see her treat him like that right after, when he's happy..." Molly sighed, knitting faster with a renewed determination.

"He does completely glow around you y'know." Ginny smiled over at Harry.

Harry grinned and sank into the cushions.

Charlie pocketed the dragon and got up to sit across from Harry, "Care for a game of chess?"

"Oh! Yeah, that'd be nice." Harry sat on the other side of the chess board and began to set up the pieces.

A few hours later the door opened and Harry looked over to see a flurry of snow and white hair come in. Draco slammed the door closed and panted, blowing flecks of snow from his scarf as he pulled it down from over his mouth and nose. Harry smiled at the pinkness of Draco's freshly revealed cheeks and nose tip, watching as he preened the snow from his hair and hurried up the stairs with two bags in hand. 

Draco came back down with his coat over his arm to hang on the rack before he continued over to Harry.

"Hi." Draco greeted breathlessly.

"Hullo." Harry replied, looking up once again as Charlie checked him.

Draco slipped his arm around Harry just as the door crashed open once again and the twins came crashing in, laughing hysterically. Harry's hands shot up to cover his ears, Draco could feel the shakiness of his inhales in the lower barrel of his chest. He looked over to see Harry's thick eyebrows tilted up in worry.

Fred and George were causing an absolute cacophony of noise. There was whirring, ringing, laughing, wheezing, and the occasional explosion.

"Oi!" Draco called, but the twins were in their own world of sound and delusion. 

"Look at these new products!" Fred exclaimed.

Draco frantically glanced back to see Harry screwing his eyes shut. 

Seven sets of nine jingling reindeer galloped into the air, ringing and flashing obnoxiously. A firecracker exploded and spiraled around the tree.

Molly was noticing Harry's reaction now, setting down her knitting to bustle over. She reached out to touch him, but Draco seized her wrist, shaking his head looking equally as worried. 

The firecracker crashed into an empty mug, sending pieces of ceramic everywhere with a deafening clatter. 

Harry's eyes shot open. His whole body convulsing as he stumbled to his feet and spit dribbling out the corner of his hyper salivating mouth, he dashed up the stairs. He had one hand pressed tight to his ear and the other holding his throat. Draco sprinted after Harry, sending a poisonous glare at the twins as he rounded the banister and ascended the stairs three steps at a time on his long legs.

Draco saw the light flick on in the bathroom and heard the sound of Harry panting raggedly. He hurried into the bathroom and slid on his heels to be beside Harry, watching concernadly as he ran his hands frantically through his dark hair. He was swallowing his saliva in panicked gulps and shivering, his eyes wide in anticipatory dread. Draco saw the muscles in his throat working and realized with a jolt what was coming. He took off Harry's glasses just as Harry collapsed fully in front of the toilet bowl and began making small noises in the back of his throat.

The whines were small and followed every short exhale as he drooled copiously into the bowl. Harry trembled with a sickening retch and the contents of his stomach poured out. Draco brushed back Harry's hair as he panted for a moment before vomiting again. He conjured a glass and filled it with water, setting it on the counter as Harry spat viscous bile and saliva from his mouth. Draco reached over to flush the toilet as Harry coughed.

"Do you wanna rinse your mouth out love?" Draco inqured softly.

Harry nodded and accepted the glass from Draco as Draco got up to run a washcloth under cold water. Draco knelt back down and gently pressed the washcloth to the back of Harry's neck, holding it there as Harry slumped back against the wall looking weary and pale. 

"Is everything alright in here?" came Molly's voice.

Draco looked up to see Fred and George standing behind her with guilty faces.

"J-ju-just anx-anxiety..." Harry cut in strenuously, his voice gravely and quavering.

"He'll be okay... I'll take care of him." Draco assured.

Molly nodded and closed the door.

"How are you feeling now darling?" 

Harry simply groaned and pulled on his jumper collar.

"You want it off?" 

Harry nodded, letting Draco pull his jumper over his head. Draco mopped up the sweat on Harry's skin, making him fidget and squirm away from the texture.

Draco took Harry from under his knees and shoulders, and lifted him into his arms, where his hands flexed and he rocked his head as his feet curled from the sensation on his skin. He carried Harry into their room and set him down on the bed, pulling off his socks and jeans to comfort him. He kicked off his shoes and rolled Harry up in the duvet.

"You just stay here and rest a minute, I'll go get you a potion." Draco hummed, fluffing Harry's pillow. 

"Headache too..." Harry croaked.

"Got it lovely."

Draco descended the stairs after closing the door gently.

"Alright who down here knows or is at least partially aware that Harry has autism?!" Draco barked.

"Wait... Skeeter's article was true?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Draco sighed, "I know she's a gossip writer and rarely gets things right, but she had illicit access to the documents that proved Harry's autism via illegal animagery." 

"Oh..." George mumbled.

"Does he need a nausea potion?" Fred inqured tentatively.

"He does, and a headache one if you've got it." 

George pulled out a tiny red bottle, "Anti nausea." he presented.

Fred withdrew a rectangular blue bottle, "Headache cure." he said as he placed the bottle into Draco's hand.

"Thanks. And please cut down on the noise, Harry's particularly sensitive to it." Draco explained.

"Figured as much." They said in unison as Draco ascended the stairs.

"I have your potions mon chéri..." Draco hummed.

Harry pulled the duvets down from over his head, he was smiling.

He gratefully took the bottles and flopped back onto the pillows.

"Better?"

"Much..." 

Draco crawled into bed with Harry.

"Can I touch you?" he asked.

"Not right now..." Harry murmured into the pillows.

Draco sat against the headboard beside Harry's form.

"What set you off?" Draco inqured as he folded hands on his lean stomach and crossed his ankles.

"Mug breaking... Bad memories..." Harry grumbled. 

Draco nodded and rested with Harry until the sun sank behind the snow covered hills. 

Harry was feeling much better by dinner, still not quite keen on eating, but much more peppy and lively. They sat on the drawing room couch, Fred and George displaying their items at a much more reasonable scale while Draco ate chicken and vegetable soup beside Harry. 

Draco noticed Harry's big green eyes on his bowl, quirking his brow when Harry met his gaze. 

"Would you like some?" he knowingly tittered.

Harry nodded. Draco accioed another spoon from the drawer, which he caught with his seekers reflexes, and ladled some up. Harry bounced up and down on his crossed legs, his pajama pants and tee shirt flouncing with his body, as he opened his mouth. Draco slipped the spoon from between Harry's lips, hearing the switch on his cube clicking excitedly as he chewed. Harry took the spoon in his clumsy fingers and shared the rest of the bowl with Draco.

It was a blur of snow outside, the windows were frosty, and the tree was glowing with ornaments and decorations. Ron and Hermione would be coming back tomorrow evening to a magnificent feast. Harry was warm, he was comfortable, and most of all, he was in love with his arch rival. 

Neither of the two men could think of a better way to spend the Christmas holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Nice long chapter for you guys! I really like how the sex scene turned out and I hope you did too! More holiday mischief and fun sexy times to come! 
> 
> I'm absolutely astounded that there are 200 comments! The reception has been amazing and I'm beyond happy that you guys are liking it! As I've said before, this is my first fic and I'm beyond blown away at how well it's doing! I love reading all the feedback and interacting with you lovely people!
> 
> Thank you guys so much once again!


	25. Nightmares and Queen Lover Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up from a vivid nightmare about his past, only to have Draco right there for him.

Harry sprinted around the bend of the kitchen wall toward his cupboard. His mouth tasted of blood and the sound of the plate shattering was ringing painfully in his head. He reached out for the cupboard door but was wrenched back by his five times too big shirt collar by Vernon's meaty fist while Petunia was screeching with the steaming pan in her bony hand. Harry kept vocally ticking with anxiety, little cries sounding repeatedly in the back of his throat.

Vernon hurled his little body to the floor, his shoulder connecting painfully with the hard surface, his aching broken rib shifting agonizingly beneath his skin. Petunia leaned over him, menacingly bearing her horsey teeth and shouting, "You will stop that freakishness at once!" 

Harry couldn't help it. He was scared. He twisted his shirt hem as he writhed, his brain momentarily pulling away from the situation at hand completely in an effort to return to his precarious calm mental state. Vernon undid his belt, ripped it from around his waist, folded it in half, and clapped the two sides together. Harry cried out in fear, his vocal ticking crescendoing into small screeches as he tried to scramble away.

Vernon seized him by his thin little ankle and pulled the eight year old with the height and weight of a four year old beneath him. Petunia struck him with the hottest side of the pan, "Stop this retardation! I knew there was something wrong with you from the day you were dumped on our doorstep! You no good freakish little boy!" 

Harry screamed as the pan burnt his upper arm and gaunt jaw as it collided with him. Petunia hurried into the kitchen at Dudley's beckon call demanding more breakfast.

"One moment Diddy-dums! Let me fix the mess that freak made and then you can anything you want mummy to make you!" she crooned like she couldn't hear Harry's relentless anxious spasms of breath. 

Vernon cracked the belt like a whip and snapped it across Harry's tiny little chest, making the boy cry. Harry turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl to the safety of his cupboard, only to feel the ice cold fear hit him when his huge shirt was removed from his body. Tears leaking down his cheeks and snot gathering rapidly in his sinuses, Harry gasped as the belt cracked viciously against his back, splitting his anemic skin deeply. Another scar to the collection of slashes.

The pain was burning, searing, and agonizing, sending harsh chills that made him tic louder than ever down his crown and cheeks. The belt collided with him at least twenty five more times, the buckle snapping sickeningly against his spine and shoulders. Harry had tears leaking down his face in streams and his lungs were aching with the force of his hiccuping cries. 

Vernon ripped Harry away from the corner he'd tried to maneuver into, flinging his bleeding bony little body into the cupboard under the stairs. The darkness pressed on his eyes as he felt his warm blood trickling out of his open wounds. The panic started setting in and-

Harry woke with a shout, slapped his hand over his mouth, and trembled with shock. He gave a lurching involuntary cry as a fresh gush of tears spilled down his already soaked cheeks. 

Draco inhaled sharply at the disturbance, blearily blinking to focus on his distraught boyfriend.

"Harry? Harry!" Draco gasped, propping himself up on his elbows.

Harry heard Draco's soothing aristocratic voice and was barely able to regulate his frantic breathing. 

Draco fumbled around to turn on a lamp. The light illuminated Harry's tears vividly, causing a pang to resonate in Draco's stomach. Harry was holding his cheeks and twisting his whole body inward, gulping air frantically while focusing dazedly on the warm orange glow of the candlelight.

"Harry mon amour..." Draco murmured, reaching over to take his hand off his cheek.

Draco rubbed his thumb along the back of Harry's palm, tracing his knuckles gently. Harry's other hand went down to tap rapidly on his collar bones, the hollow thumping echoing beside Harry's cries. They stayed quiet for fifteen minutes, save for the noises escaping Harry while Draco gently caressed Harry's orbital bones and nose bridge to calm him. Harry inhaled hugely in a stuttering swallow of air, tears pouring out again.

"Mon chéri, mon Chou, it's okay... It's okay... Deep breaths... You're safe love..." Draco whispered repeatedly in the gentlest tone he could muster.

Harry's eyes were wet and starting to become bloodshot, his cheeks were red under his pigment, and his lips were swollen and coated in a layer of thin mucus that was making them glossy. Draco noticed that he had stork bites under his eyes. It took a while for Harry to calm down, the blood rushing to his head once he was able to stop hyperventilating. 

Draco simply waited patiently, murmuring soft words of comfort, until Harry's emeralds focused on him, his thick brows drawn up in worry. Harry's fingers were playing with the bumps and ridges of the ovular scar on his chest, his other hand resting in Draco's larger one. 

"What happened darling?" Draco inqured gently.

"N-n-nightmare..." Harry strained thickly.

A tiny breathy noise escaped Harry's throat, making him immediately clap his hand over his mouth again looking horrified. Draco was beyond confused at Harry's behavior, he'd never seen him so distraught and shaky. 

"What about? If I may ask..."

Harry rubbed his eyes with his free hand, sighing deeply and squeezing Draco's fingers tighter.

"When I was eight..." Harry forced before purposely cutting short.

"Mmm..." Draco hummed with a distinct raise of his brow.

Harry swallowed, meeting Draco's calm silver eyes.

"That year was really bad for me... Vernon and Petunia really hated me... I think it's really when I started displaying obvious magic..." 

Draco placed his hand on Harry's chest, tracing his crooked ribs and burn scars as well as the lash scars that licked around Harry's ribcage. Harry jumped when Draco touched one of the lash scars, and he just knew.

"It was about these... These scars right? Your nightmare..." Draco concluded.

Harry nodded shakily, closing his eyes and letting Draco trace his fingerpad in the grooves of Harry's scars. 

"It's over now mon amour... It's nearly Christmas and you're surrounded by people who care about you... You never have to go back there now you're of age..." Draco murmured.

"Yeah..." Harry breathed with a small reassured nod.

He noticed Harry's legs still curved inward with bunched muscles and his hip flexers pulled painfully taught over the bones. Draco pulled the duvet the rest of the way off of Harry to reveal the rest of him. Merlin he was tense all over. 

"Mon chéri..." Draco breathed, "Do your legs hurt?"

Harry opened his eyes and nodded very minutely.

"Turn on your front love."

Harry raised a bristly brow in question.

"Trust me..." Draco breathed.

Harry complied, readjusting to lay comfortably on his stomach. 

Draco moved to sit on his knees beside Harry's thighs. He placed his hand on Harry's shin, anticipating the little jump Harry gave when his warmer skin met Draco's colder palm. Draco pressed his finger pads into Harry's calf and began kneading the hard muscles into relaxation. He worked down Harry's left calf to his toes and bent his knee and ankle to stretch them, carefully and constantly looking up and listening for any noise of pain or discomfort.

Draco rubbed the arch of Harry's foot, only to find that he was incredibly ticklish there. He did it just enough to make Harry laugh softly before moving to his other calf and deeply massaged the muscles until they relaxed. He worked his way up every tendon and knotted muscle on his thighs, straddling Harry's lower legs once he made it half way up Harry's thighs. Draco kneaded Harry's tight arsecheeks and the junction where they connected to his thigh, making Harry groan softly. Draco pressed his thumb pads deeply into both cheeks, watching the way they rolled and squished under his touch.

Draco moved into heavy scar territory on Harry's lower back, being very gentle with each heavily marred area as he moved up to Harry's shoulders. He traced the lines and rises of Harry's back, running his fingers along Harry's lats and feeling for knots as he went. He moved up to sit on Harry's lower back, pressing his thumbs into the space right beside Harry's shoulder blades before massaging Harry's shoulders and upper arms. Draco finished on Harry's neck, caressing the spots behind Harry's ears and pressing lazy kisses to his warm skin. The whole experience was making Harry's chest feel tight with affection and arousal.

"I love you." Draco murmured against the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry turned his head to the side and smiled tiredly at Draco. Draco rolled off of him and pulled the duvet over them, holding Harry to his chest and winding his fingers onto his thick hair. 

"Love you..." Harry mumbled in a barely audible exhausted voice.

Harry wound his body tightly around Draco's torso, his legs bending to hug his lower back while his free arm rested under Draco's arm and his other curled against Draco's pec. 

Draco held the back of Harry's head as if he were a small child and scratched his scalp gently. He felt dampness on his sternum and looked down to see Harry crying.

"You alright darling?" Draco inqured gently.

Harry nodded, "I-I just have never... Y'know had something... where I genuinely feel safe... and I don't have to be afraid that you'll hit me or hurt me, because I know you won't... I don't know how... I just do..." 

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, looping his other arm tightly around Harry's waist after tucking the duvet around Harry's head so only his raven curls stuck out. Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's collarbones, sniffling slightly.

"You're too good to me..." Harry yawned.

"You deserve it... and I like doing it... Spoiling you..." Draco murmured.

Harry gave a soft laugh, kissing the scar that ran up Draco's neck tentatively. Draco waited for Harry's breathing to even out before falling back asleep himself.

 

Draco woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast coming through the door. Harry was still fast asleep against Draco's chest, his limbs tangled around Draco, Draco found that Harry's leg that wasn't wrapped around his hips was slotted between his thighs. 

There was a knock at the door and Molly's voice quietly asked, "Are you boys going to be coming down for breakfast?"

Draco shifted ever so slightly, "Yeah, in a bit." he responded.

The rumble of Draco's voice in his chest made Harry stir. Draco resettled himself and Harry gave a soft snore, nuzzling his nose into Draco's collar bones while wetting his palate. Draco's chest swelled with affection at the innocent unconcious movements of his lovely boyfriend. His lovely sightly gappy toothed, wide eyed, short, well built, stocky, curly haired boyfriend.

Harry was so uniquely attractive with his big green eyes and ages out of fashion glasses. His facial features were still hard and masculine, but his lucious two toned lips that Draco loved to kiss, soft eyes that were brighter than jewels, ridiculously thick eyebrows wild as his hair, and downward sloping nose that fit his face perfectly gave him a gentle and soft edge. It was so peaceful just being able to admire Harry with frost covered windows in the background while under the puffiest duvet with the warmest lover curled around him.

Draco loved to make Harry feel like the most precious thing in the world and spoil him with affection. He craved to make sweet passionate love, gentle and sensual, to him. Sure they'd had sexual experiences to test the waters, but they'd never truly made love before. Draco decided he'd save that for Christmas.

Harry began to stir. Stretching and blinking into awareness, Harry yawned and brought his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled softly at the recollection of the night's events.

"Morning." he greeted groggily, pulling his lips into a wider smile.

Draco loved Harry's smile. He'd never really noticed it before, but he saw it more and more everyday. Harry had a very slight gap in the front of his teeth along with his crooked canine and they were surprisingly pearly. Draco gently scratched Harry's sensitive scalp and leaned in for a kiss. Harry closed the gap and passionately returned it.

Their soft kisses grew into a morning make out session. Draco rested his hand on Harry's side, gently caressing his warm honey cocoa skin while their lips pressed together in a dance of tongues. Harry eagerly ran his tongue along the roof of Draco's mouth before closing that kiss and diving in once more. Harry's hands drew up to cup Draco's cheeks and fumble around on his neck.

Draco rolled on top, holding the kiss as he got comfortable.

"Mon amour..." Draco murmured every time their lips broke apart.

Draco was just beginning to sense Harry's insatiable desire when the door opened.

Charlie poked his head in just as they broke apart from a deep wet kiss with a pop.

"Oh! Fuck... I haven't er- interrupted anything have I?" he floundered.

"Nothing more than a mornings greetings." Draco replied.

"A-are you being sarcastic? You're uh-both naked..." 

"I'll have you know I'm wearing boxers." Draco gasped, mocking affront.

"I sleep starkers." Harry commented, looking a bit put out.

Harry was incredibly stimulated from that massage Draco had given him, just the thought of the way it felt when Draco conveyed the actual pure love and sentimental value of that moment, how many times he whispered "My love..." in Harry's ears.

"Right... Well breakfast is ready so ah..." Charlie trailed off.

"We'll be down in a minute." Draco hummed, sitting back on his haunches.

Harry pulled on some joggers that, in Draco's opinion, made his arse and thighs look fantastic, accentuating his bulge nicely. Draco pulled on some pajama pants and a green turtleneck, Harry slipped into his green Weasley sweater with the dragon on the front.

"Isn't that from fourth year?" Draco inqured as he adjusted the seams of his collar.

Harry blushed, "Uh- yeah... I'm er- rather small..."

Draco smiled and looped his arms around Harry's slim waist, pulling him close and kissing the top of his curly haired head.

"I find it extremely handsome you know." 

Harry looked up, completely astonished.

"That I'm short?"

"More than that you dolt..." Draco chuckled.

"B-but I'm not y'know... Gorgeous like you... With your cheekbones and your brow bones... And you're tall and fit, your body hair is nearly invisible, and your teeth are straight and perfect..." Harry expelled in one gust of breath.

Draco was astonished at Harry's complements and insecure honesty.

"Harry love..." Draco began, dramatically taking in breath, "I absolutely adore that I can put my chin on your head, I feel like I can keep you safe and warm against my chest because you fit so perfectly against me, I think your body hair is so incredibly attractive and handsome with the way it curls all over, I admire your muscular arms and gorgeous thighs, I'm so proud of you for gaining weight and keeping it on, I'm proud of you for having nice full cheeks again, I love your square jaw and beautiful eyes, and I love the way that tiny gap at the front of your teeth along with your crooked canine make your smile that much more unique..." 

Draco rubbed Harry's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"But most importantly, I love you Harry... With your heart of gold and your sarcastic witty personality that never fails to make me laugh..." Draco purred.

Harry squeezed Draco into a tight hug, his smaller hands clutching at the cable knit of Draco's turtleneck.

"I love you too..." Harry murmured into Draco's chest, grabbing his hand as he pulled away.

They descended the stairs and headed into the kitchen hand in hand, the air getting a bit cooler down on the ground level.

"Ah! Have a seat boys! Serve yourself!" Molly called from behind Fred. 

"Took you two long enough..." George murmured with a smirk.

Draco pulled out a chair for Harry before sitting down himself.

"Oh such a gentleman!" Molly crowed softly. 

Harry smiled to himself and began to load his plate. Molly was about to help Harry properly fill his plate but Draco was already helping him balance it out into what his body needed within his smaller portion size.

"Gotta fill back out those ribs of yours." he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

Molly smiled. She liked Draco very much.

They ate while talking back and forth, Harry actually finishing his whole plate when everybody else did, and preceded to lounge in the living room.

Harry and Draco spent the day just laying and sitting with eachother, occasionally talking about some pointless thing, but mainly listening to the wireless that Molly had turned on.

Ron and Hermione arrived right around six o'clock, just in time to have drinks. 

They put their things away and greeted everybody. Hermione began rambling about how they spent the time with her parents, telling stories and whatnot. Ron kept explaining how nervous he was, but concluded that her parents liked him with much relief. 

They were all drinking hot chocolate while talking about all the animals they saw in Australia when Molly began to fiddle with the wireless.

There was a song with a brilliant piano intro playing and Draco perked.

"Wait Molly keep it there!" he gasped in disbelief.

They all quieted as she turned up the volume.

"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things..."

Draco gasped and looked excitedly at Harry, who was completely confused but smiling nonetheless.

Draco immediately joined in.

"We can do the tango, just for two..." he hummed.

He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, "I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings..."

All of the Weasley's and Hermione watched in amusement.

"Be a Valentino just for you..."

Harry allowed Draco to pull him to his feet toward the kitchen to refill his drink. Molly leaned her chin on her hand as Draco dipped his shoulders and sang the chorus.

"Ooh love, Ooh lover boy  
What're you doing tonight? Hey boy." He chimed, his eyes on Harry.

"Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy..." Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and pulled him flush with his chest.

"Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)." 

Draco ran his hands up Harry's sides, "Ooh, can you feel my love heat? (Ohh)." he purred.

"Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all." Draco slid his hands down to rest on Harry's hips, meeting his sparkling green eyes as he clutched his empty mug adorably in both hands.

"I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word, your wish is my command..." Draco drew out before whipping his hair out of his eyes and enthusiastically chorused "Ooh love, Ooh lover boy, What’re you doing tonight? Hey boy... Write my letter, feel much better  
I’ll use my fancy patter on the telephone!" 

Draco nosed Harry's curls and softly sang "When I'm not with you  
Think of you always  
I miss you (I miss those long hot summer nights)  
When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you, Love you  
Hey boy where do you get it from?  
Hey boy where did you go?  
I learned my passion in the good old fashioned  
School of lover boys!"

Harry was beaming up at Draco, watching as he swiftly took their mugs and poured more hot chocolate into them as the guitar solo rang out.

Draco elegantly dipped his hips, taking Harry round the waist once more as the vocals began again.

"Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 o'clock) precisely  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine." he hummed, tilting Harry's chin up with his index finger and leaning down to brush their noses together.

"Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours, that will be fine (Come on and get it)." he sang with a suggestive quirk of his brow that made Harry laugh and rest his hands on Draco's outer thighs.

"Ooh love (there he goes again)  
Ooh lover boy (who's my good old-fashioned lover boy? wohh wohh)  
What're you doing tonight, hey boy!" Draco wriggled his brows again, Harry bit his lip and squeezed Draco's thighs. 

"Everything's all right, just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) lover boy..." he drew out as the song concluded.

Harry pulled him down into a deep kiss while Fred and George clapped enthusiastically.

"Public displays of affection! In my own home!" Ron spluttered, red faced. 

"Draco that's muggle! How on earth-" Hermione gasped.

"Queen is amazing, I listened to them a lot right after the war, and that song reminds me of Harry... My lover boy..." he explained, brushing Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"You picked a good one Harry!" Fred laughed.

"I've had my eye on him for a while y'know..." Harry murmured.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's again, making the smaller man's hands tangle in his hair. 

"Do you two really have to do that in front of everybody?" Ron groaned, "I really don't need to see the ferret grinding on my best mate."

They broke apart, Draco smiling lovingly at Harry.

"This is as innocent as it gets Weasel, you of all people would know that." Draco drawled with a pointed look.

Ron flushed, Hermione laughed "Yeah that was our fault for just bursting in there the morning after you asked Ron to stay in my room." 

"You better be being responsible Ronald!" Molly called.

"Don't worry mum!" Ron choked, going redder than ever.

Draco and Harry sauntered back over to the couch as Crazy Little Thing Called Love began to play.

"I'll be honest, this is way better than what mum usually listens to." Fred murmured.

Draco bounced his leg as Harry tilted his head side to side to the beat, his gently steaming hot chocolate in his hands. 

Molly allowed them to eat on the couch and chat as the wireless played Queen in the background. Harry happily cleared his plate and Draco took their empty dishes to the sink.

"Excellent dinner to go with the mood tonight Molly." Draco commented eloquently.

Harry yawned hugely and stood.

"I'm gonna go to bed..." Harry explained, sending a look toward Draco of honest tiredness.

"I'll be up in a bit mon petit Chou..." Draco murmured.

Harry gave Draco a little kiss before ascending the stairs. All of the Weasely's, even Percy and Arthur looked at Draco expectantly.

"What?" he feigned, "Harry had a rough night, I'm sure he's tired." 

"Rough night?" George winked.

"As in nightmares." Draco deflected.

They all quieted after that. 

Draco stayed down for a good fifteen minutes before announcing that he'd be joining Harry, and ascending the stairs.

He cast a silencing charm and opened the door. His chest swelled warmly at the sight of Harry wrapped up in his burgundy duvet. Draco crawled into bed beside him and attempted to hug his smaller body to his chest, but Harry came alive with a sudden vigor and shoved himself up higher than Draco.

Draco raised a brow as Harry was the one to encircle him and hold him close.

"What are you doing?" Draco inqured, feeling very vulnerable.

"Sleeping." Harry responded.

Draco frowned, it was extremely strange to have suddenly lost his semblance of control and dominant appearance.

He attempted to scoot Harry back down, but he simply wouldn't allow it.

"Let me be the bigger man for once Draco." Harry huffed with a frown, cracking open an eye to look down at Draco.

"O-okay..." Draco responded, still rattled.

"I feel like I've been sucking up and just letting the aftermath of the war consume me love... Just let me have this..."

Draco nodded.

"Balance is important..." Draco agreed tiredly.

"Damn right." Harry barely murmured, slipping back into his sleepy haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff, and balance of dynamic! The next chapter is all going to be fluff and Christmas love along with some really emotional opening up for the boys, especially Harry. Get ready for a super long, full of just pure love between Harry and Draco, super intimate, super emotional, chapter for the lovely boys! Lots of story coming up as well!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments and heaps of kudos once again! 
> 
> Also the art posting thing on here is kind of stupid so there's gonna be a slight delay in those additions.


	26. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to talk to Draco about some important things on his mind, resulting in a better understanding of their relationship and eachother.

Draco woke to find himself in an empty bed, without even the slightest trace of the warmth of Harry's body and the duvet tucked neatly around his shoulders. He sat up with a jolt and stumbled out of bed. He caught a shape in the window out of the corner of his eye and went over to look. There was a tuft of wild black hair and a gryffindor scarf blowing in the wind. He breathed a sigh of relief and slipped on his shoes, coat and Slytherin scarf.

He descended the stairs, went through the kitchen that was surprisingly empty, and went out through the door. The cold immediately bit at his cheeks and nose, making him pull his scarf tighter around his neck as he drew in the frigid air that caused his lungs to burn with the drastic temperature shift. The wind pulled at his scarf so it waved the same direction as Harry's.

The sun was barely over the snow covered hills, an orange glow causing the midnight blue to recede. Harry was sat in a pouf of powder, watching the sunrise with his cube in his hand. Draco felt a heat overtake him as he entered the vicinity of Harry's warming charm, his feet crunching in the fresh snow.

Harry looked up at him in alarm, "Oh- it's you." he breathed.

He sat down beside Harry just as the snow began to fall once more, collecting in Harry's raven curls.

"What're you doing out here at-" he cast a tempus charm, "4:45 in the morning?" he inqured softly, his voice still gravely.

Harry shrugged, "Just thinking." he murmured.

Draco rubbed his nose to keep it from going numb when he heard Harry sniff. He looked over to see that Harry's eyes were becoming glossy and red rimmed, but Harry hastily wiped his face with his sleeve and exhaled in frustration.

"Agh!" he grumbled.

"What's going on love?" Draco inqured.

Harry pulled at his sleeves, "As much as I like all that, could you cut it for a minute?" 

Draco was a bit taken aback but nodded.

"Now just- just listen to me... And no it's not your fault or anything, I just need to... I don't know, try to reason with myself?" Harry rambled.

Draco scratched his eyebrow, listening intently with much less anxiety at the reaffirmation.

"Ok... So uhm where to start..." Harry mumbled in contemplation, "I guess- don't you feel like something has been missing? Like ever since we got together I kind of just fizzled out and got really tired and almost empty? I shouldn't though- I mean the war is finally over, Voldemort is dead, I finally have a somewhat normal life, and I have a reason as to why I am the way I am... I'm just so exhausted all the time- and I'm happy, I really am... But it feels so shallow even though I know it's not at all. I do love you but I miss everybody, I miss Remus and Sirius and Tonks, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Moody, Collin, I miss my parents more than ever now that I've won and it feels so selfish because they all died for me... Fred has got permanent vertigo, George lost an ear... Teddy Lupin is an orphan... All because of me and everything I caused." 

Harry worked his jaw and pulled at his scarf.

"And all I have are these shocks of pain in my chest from the second time I got hit... And none of the others can say they've got pain in their chest because they're dead... And I should've died, but Dumbledore had to go set it all up so that I'd become master of death... But at the same time I'm glad I lived because I finally get to be with you after years of pining... Even though I feel like I'm just dragging you into a worse off position with your mum and the arranged marriage... I want that thrill again... The one when we used to fight... It was exciting... And I feel like I've completely gone dull after the war... I'm sad and have no right to be sad because I'm alive and in a healthy relationship..."

"I feel like that excitement is missing between us... That thrill... And I think it's because we're just so happy to finally have each other that we're treating the relationship like it's fragile when in reality it's our personalities that made it strong... And I've lost my fire... And I think you've toned down your snark because of it... I-I don't want you to be gentle with me just because I'm autistic, I want that- that- Draco and Harry... I want to be able to playfully fight with you and have a balanced dynamic with you..."

"I'm just so so tired and I don't know why... I want to feel that again, but I don't know how..." Harry concluded with a thick swallow, burying his runny nose in his scarf.

Draco was momentarily lost for words. Harry was completely right. 

"Harry... you're depressed... And that's perfectly understandable especially for you and everything you've gone through... You shouldn't feel guilty about that, it's just like your autism, you can't help if you're depressed. And I agree that something's been missing, I didn't want to bring it up because, like you said, I'm afraid of scaring you away or saying something that you'll take the wrong way... I don't want to lose you. I miss your firey spirit Harry... I miss the sarcasm and the snark, I want what we have to be honest... Truly..." 

He took hold of Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry I've been treating you like you're fragile... I didn't even realize I was... I guess I honestly am stressed out about the betrothal and my mother and father disowning me if they knew I was in a gay relationship. It's a lot easier to say fuck it than to actually explain how conflicted I am about it. I think everything you mentioned is exactly right... I've been cautious because I'm afraid to be happy with you, so I overdid it..."

"I've never been this happy with or around someone... I want that thrill and that energy that you have, I want to be able to fight with you about the stupidest shit on the galaxy... I-I want to be honest with you and I want you to talk to me about this stuff, because as much of a pair of stubborn assholes we are... I know we'll make it through it... You're so unbelievably strong where I have always been a coward, but I'm learning... I'm learning how to love you... "

Draco laughed breathily and tilted up his head to keep the tears in his eyes.

"And I'm so fucking scared for the future... There's so many what ifs that scare me. What if I'm disowned? What if they find out about the Gringotts account I made in sixth year when I was terrified and retract all the money I put in there? What if I can't find a job? What if I'm going to have to ride on your coattails because I can't support myself if it all goes to shit? You've always been a constant in my life... It was always Potter this Potter that and now it's Harry this Harry that, and I project how I feel into my feelings for you and make it so gushy and protective even though I like doing it I just don't want you to get hurt anymore because I love you so much!" Draco expellled in a rush of vulnerability.

"I treat you like the weak one to cover up that I'm the one who wants to be held... I puff myself up to be there for you because I knew something wasn't right... I try to be stronger for you when I know full well that you won a goddamn war on your wit and skill... I still try to live up to what my father taught me... Boys don't cry Draco, you're meant to like a lady Draco, maintain your composure Draco or you'll embarrass us, don't show your emotions Draco because when you're the man of the house with a wife and child you'll have to be strong for them... Fix the cabinet Draco or your mother will be killed... Take the mark Draco so we're all not killed... Come to our side Draco now that you've seen the boy you've been in love with for three years dead in the arms of the man I taught you to bully out of prejudice..."

"I'm so fucking sick of my family name. I'm sick of not being able to openly love you in front of people who will yap to my parents the second they see the notorious Draco Malfoy on the arm of Harry Potter. I'm sick of the pressure and having to unlearn everything they drilled into me when I was younger... I just want the ties and the reputations to be gone so that we can just live without people coming after us for everything about us and everything we've done..." Draco cleared his throat and blinked furiously.

"You can cry love... You know that right?" Harry murmured, clearing his throat as well.

Draco looked over to see Harry breathing shallowly while blinking rapidly. 

"If I can then you can too." Draco inhaled shakily.

And he broke, the tears rolling hotly down his face and collecting in his scarf. Harry scooted closer to Draco so that they were hip to hip, and put his arm around Draco's larger chest. He leaned his temple on Draco's shoulder and slowly blinked, the tears finally escaping his eyes.

"Merlin what happened to us?" Draco sniffed.

"Crying on eachothers shoulders- we would've killed each other a year ago." Harry laughed in a watery voice.

"That reminds me..." Harry sniffed, "Will you go to Godric's Hollow with me on Christmas? I wanted to visit my parents graves..."

Draco inhaled deeply, "Of course I'll go with you..." 

Harry smiled.

"Now let's go inside, my arse is soggy." Harry advised bluntly.

Draco chuckled softly and wiped at his eyes.

"Mine too." 

Harry smiled. Draco really was a gorgeous man, even when his cheeks and nose were deep pink from crying. Harry cupped Draco's cheeks and kissed him like his life depended on it.

It made hits stomach lurch and his chest flip like they were kissing for the first time. Draco chuckled softly, getting the same fuzzy newness at the feeling of their lips pressing together and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry pulled Draco into his lap. It was a bit clumsy because Draco was so much more gangly and lanky than Harry, but the gesture was much appreciated. Draco adjusted his long legs to sit on around Harry's thighs as he scooted closer, waiting for Harry to tip his head up to deepen the kiss while he felt Harry's hands wind into his hair.

Harry pulled him down and made a little noise in the back of his throat. Draco opened one eye to see the genuine emotion screwing up Harry's face as he held Draco close as he possibly could. He chuckled softly, breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together, Harry's hands now tight around his lower ribcage. 

"I'm so sorry Harry..." he murmured.

"Me too..." Harry barely whispered.

"It's okay to feel the way you do though... You know that right?" Draco mimicked, brushing Harry's under eye and orbital with his thumb.

He gasped and placed his other hand on Harry's opposite cheek, cupping his jaw.

"Fuck you're so cold! How long have you been out here?" Draco hissed.

"Dunno... A while..." Harry mumbled.

"You idiot scarhead!" 

Harry beamed wickedly, and the next thing Draco knew, he had a face full of snow. 

"Oi!" Draco gasped, spitting out the pure white powdery snow and looking up. 

Harry was on his feet, and as soon as he met Draco's eyes, he ran. Draco stumbled to his feet and sprinted after Harry calling, "You're not getting off that easy!"

Harry was surprisingly fast as he knelt in his run, scooping snow up in his gloved hands and whirling around on his heel as he hurled a snowball right at Draco. It nailed Draco right on the shoulder.

Draco laughed and looked up and he swore everything just went in slow motion. Harry was jogging backward, his curls flouncing and his glasses glinting with the warm orange sunlight that had only just begun to rise. His crooked smile was contagious as they chased eachother around, flinging hastily made snowballs at eachother. 

Harry was way more accurate in his throws than Draco, and he had a surprisingly strong arm that made each snowball hit Draco with a crack against his coat. Draco cantered after Harry, his stamina beginning to fizzle as the sun fully came up. 

Harry tumbled onto his back, sprawling out as Draco caught up to him. Harry was panting hard with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well you're the first man down so I guess that means I win." Draco wheezed as slyly as he could with baited breath. 

Harry grabbed his coat and pulled him down so he landed on his arse with a puff of breath. 

"I think it's a draw." Harry laughed.

Draco layed beside him. He turned his head to find Harry already gazing at him.

"Hi." Draco chuckled.

"Hi." Harry grinned.

There was a beat of peaceful silence.

"Wow..." Harry breathed.

"Hmm?" Draco inqured lazily.

"That was just... The most alive I-I've felt in a while..." 

Draco took Harry's snow covered glove off and closed his hand around Harry's.

"I couldn't agree more..." Draco hummed.

Harry leaned forward for a soft kiss that Draco returned tiredly. 

"Oi lovebirds it's breakfast." came a voice.

They jumped apart to see George walking toward them.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, pushing himself up as Harry did.

"About 8:25 and its Christmas Eve so mum prepared a huge breakfast." George replied, shaking his sleeve back over his watch. 

"Time flies." Harry murmured as he got to his feet, pulling Draco up alongside him. 

They ambled back to the house. As soon as the door opened, they were met with a rush of warmth. Harry and Draco groaned simultaneously, having forgotten how cold they'd actually gotten. 

"You boys go warm up by the fire! You must be freezing- out there for hours! Come along!" Molly huffed as she shepherded them toward the fireplace.

Draco shucked off his coat and scarf, kicking off his shoes as Harry let his coat fall to the floor. Draco collapsed into the chair closest to the fire, Harry perched on the arm and began rubbing his frigid hands together. Harry pulled off his damp jumper and shook the snow out of his hair like a dog.

"Harry! You're getting shit on me!" Draco yelped as he brushed the melting frost from his face and chest.

Harry looked around and tittered softly.

"Sorry." he breathed, ruffling his sideburns and further mussing up his wild curls.

Draco pulled off his turtleneck and preened his hair, letting the moisture on his body dry. He rested his hand on Harry's hip nearest him and stroked the dimple with his thumb. Harry sighed contentedly, arching his body toward the fire.

"Here's some food for you t- oh my god..." Molly's voice stammered.

Harry and Draco whirled around to see her standing agape with two plates in her hands, staring at Harry.

"Fuck- your scars love..." Draco whispered, using his body to cover Harry as he stood from the chair. 

Molly bustled over, Draco taking the plates before she could drop them as she rounded on Harry. Harry sank into himself.

"Oh Harry dear- you're covered- covered!" she stressed.

She reached out to touch the one on his chest, looking between it and the burn scars and- holy shit, Draco's mind supplied, there was another lightning bolt. It looked as if it were coming out of the scar on his sternum, identical in color to the one on his forehead.

Harry looked violently uncomfortable. But then Molly hugged him, like a mother.

Harry looked absolutely stunned.

"I'm so sorry that we couldn't have taken you from those horrible people sooner Harry... You do realize how strong you are to have had survived everything that has happened to you? You've grown into such a good person you know... From that tiny little boy I saw before second year with clothes hanging off his skinny little body and was scared and startled by the sound of the pans clanking together to a young man who has lived through a war and has still remained impossibly kind and humble... You really are such an amazing person Harry, I hope you know that." Molly murmured, placing a kiss on his forehead before handing him his plate. 

"You put it into much better words than I can..." Draco tittered.

Molly smiled and gave him his plate.

"You're young, it takes time to know your partner and know how to make him feel better, you might know little ways that make him smile, but you haven't quite learned that the words are what get into the heart." she advised before bustling back into the kitchen.

Harry sniffed and swallowed. Draco looked up at him.

"Emotional day?" 

Harry nodded, taking a bite of his blueberry bagel.

"I love you... It's okay to be sad, or emotional, or exhausted, or dull... You can feel how you feel... It's okay..." 

Harry leaned back, straddling the arm of the chair and sighing, and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Can you get me something to drink?" he inquired as he nibbled on some hash.

Draco chuckled, "That's a very sentimental response, well done." 

Harry grinned impishly.

"Can we take a bath after we eat? I think I'd like that..." Harry inqured quietly as Draco stood.

"Of course darling." Draco murmured in response, giving his leg a little pat. 

Ron came into the room with Hermione and Bill while loudly chewing on a muffin. 

"Ron I can hear your mastication sounds from here." Harry drawled, rubbing at his ear.

"Oh sorry mate." Ron mumbled around a mouthful as he sat down.

"Nice scars Draco." Bill pointed out as Draco walked past him.

Draco blinked and stammered, "Uh-thanks I guess." 

"What're those from?" he asked Harry as he plopped down.

"Er- sixth year... Uh- that was me..." Harry admitted quietly.

"And I think they're quite badass, just like yours, even if they are tied to bad memories." came Draco's voice from the kitchen before he sauntered out with two mugs.

Draco handed Harry a mug and collapsed back into the chair.

"How do you know how I like my tea?" Harry inquired with a laugh.

"Well, of course I have to know my rivals favorite tea so I can poison him when he's being an extra bit of a tosser." Draco teasingly drawled, taking a sip of his tea.

Harry chuckled softly and leaned back into the chair, taking a sip of his tea before giving Draco a kiss on the temple.

"You wouldn't." he murmured.

"Wouldn't I?" Draco hummed jokingly.

Ron groaned loudly.

"Harry I get that you love the ferret, but do you really have to be so extra with the PDA?" 

"Literally nobody else minds Ron." Harry snickered.

"Would you rather it be me?" Ginny chimed as she walked in with a platter of chocolate muffins.

"Definitely not!" he gasped.

"My point." she hummed, gesturing toward Ron with a muffin as she sat next to Bill.

"She's right Ron, I don't know if you'd have an aneurism or a stroke first if Harry was affectionate with Ginny." Hermione snickered.

"Okay! Okay I get it!" 

Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie came out of the kitchen after Ginny, sitting down in various places and chatting. Draco took their now empty plates into the kitchen, coming back with the kettle to refill Harry's mug and mix in just the right amount of sugar before kissing his hairline.

"You wanna go upstairs now?" Draco murmured with a quirk of his brows.

Harry nodded, standing with his newly filled mug in his hands, and followed Draco up the stairs into the bathroom. Draco asked Harry to wait a moment and went into the bedroom.

He came back out with a red and green bottle, two blue bottles with black and white caps respectively, a silver bottle, and two fluffy white towels. 

Harry snickered, "For your pristine grooming?" 

Draco threw the towels at him after setting the bottles on the lip of the tub. 

"Who's the one with the untameable rats nest on his head?" Draco hummed, running his hand through the thick black curls.

Harry tittered and smacked Draco's thigh. Draco yelped and pinched Harry's shoulder. He began running the water, taking the red and green bottle and pouring a good amount of its contents into the water, and watching it puff up into red and white bubbles like candy canes.

"I thought you'd like the settling solutions it has mixed in." Draco commented as he ran his fingers through the water to check the temperature.

Harry smiled appreciatively, sipping his tea as he watched the bubbles rise with the water. Draco turned off the faucet and tipped some of the silver bottle's contents into it, causing the water to shimmer with a pleasing golden glow beneath the bubbles.

Draco looked over to see Harry practically vibrating with excitement.

"You act as though this is your first bubble bath." Draco hummed as he shimmied out of his trousers.

"Well I mean... The only other time I'd had one was during fourth year when I used the prefects bathroom to figure out the golden egg. Never... Like this..." he admitted.

"I've added a load of stuff to make it as relaxing as possible... Why don't you get in first?" Draco assured.

Harry stripped off his pajama bottoms and briefs before stepping into the water. Draco admired Harry's strong forearms and tight arse as he elegantly got in, sinking down with a low groan until only his curls were sticking out. 

Draco reached over when he caught the glint of a lens.

"Your glasses Harry." he scoffed as he slipped them off his nose.

Harry looked up with an "Oh whoops." and disappeared under the bubbles.

Draco kicked off his boxer briefs and stepped in. As soon as he sank down, Harry popped up and rested his arms around Draco's neck. 

"Thank you." he whispered.

Draco smiled and caressed his back, "You deserve it. Everybody needs a break after fighting their whole life. You won a war, you fought a dragon, you've gotten out of trouble with the Ministry more times than I can count, and sure you might be a little down and exhausted from it all, but you're still the same bloody tosser you've always been Mister noble heart of gold." 

Harry smiled, gave Draco a kiss, and turned to lean against Draco's chest, scooping up the dual colored bubbles in his hands and blowing on them.

They watched the bubblebath float calmly around them, Draco placing mounds on Harry's head and shaping it into a little hat while Harry squished them around in his hands. Draco took a significant amount of shampoo and began to massage it through Harry's ridiculously thick hair, Harry had turned to do the same. 

Harry had his lips pursed and his brows raised as he slicked back Draco's hair, admiringly the very light gold color it turned when it was wet. Draco was pushing all of Harry's hair to one side while trying not to laugh at how much his curls actually stuck out when they were straightened.

The door opened and they jumped, whipping around to see Fred and George poking through.

"Found them!" they called, "And I suspect they don't want to be bothered right now! So no snooping!"

"Sorry you two, mum was wondering where you'd gone- we'll leave you to it!" George explained, evidently holding back laughter at their ridiculous wet hair.

And they closed the door. 

Harry and Draco looked at eachother and burst into laughter. Harry leaned back into the bubbles while hiccuping with giggles. Draco rested his arms on either side of the tub as Harry peacefully lay floating in the water, the shampoo bleeding out of his hair in a whimsical swirl of white. 

They finished up with another conditioning session of playing with each others hair before draining the water and grabbing the towels. Harry patted himself dry, not being very fond of scrubbing even the softest towel against his skin, and rubbed his hair vigorously with a cringe before patting his face dry. Harry looked up to see Draco with his towel neatly wrapped around his head as he stood in his black boxers and snorted loudly.

"You do that with your towel?" Harry guffawed.

Draco mocked offense, "Why yes, yes I do scarhead." 

They dressed, chattering back and forth along the way. Draco adjusted the collar of his button up and turned to Harry, who had remained awfully quiet for a few long moments, to see him doing up his trousers. Except he kept fumbling with the button, his expression fiercely determined, and chewing on his lip. 

"Fuck..." he hissed under his breath.

"You got it?" Draco inqured.

Harry nodded, screwing up his brows as he slipped the button through and fastened it triumphantly. 

"Usually have a bit of trouble with that." Harry commented dismissively.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Honestly... Much better now that I've actually said something about how I feel, but still a bit tired." Harry admitted.

"We can have a lazy day if you want love... It's really up to you." 

"No... I want to do something today... Maybe go into town or something?" Harry contemplated.

"Muggle London?" 

"Yeah... I just want to walk about a bit." 

"Well fair enough, we'll head there next." Draco hummed, "But that means I'm getting you some more fashionable clothes."

"What's wrong with what I've got on now?" Harry inquired.

Draco brushed Harry's curls into a neater version of their usual mess with his fingers, "This is actually one of your more tasteful outfits, but the waist is much too big on you." he explained as he hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling it a significant amount away from Harry's hips.

"Huh." Harry remarked.

Draco squeezed Harry's shoulder as they exited the bathroom and descended the stairs. They grabbed their coats and scarves, Harry had to adjust Draco a bit to look more muggle, and informed the Weasley's on where they were going. 

They trudged out to the apparition point and locked hands as Draco apparated them to London. They stayed down in the calmer, less busy, portion and began to browse the shops. Draco pulled them into a clothing shop and rifled through the items, from shoes to sweaters and gathered a collection of things for Harry to try on. He led them to the back and started pairing off items into outfits, sending Harry into the changing rooms with one set of things at a time. 

Harry liked looser fitting clothes, but there were a few that were tighter on him that didn't bother him. There were certain fabrics that Harry didn't like, but Draco find ways to work around that. It was a struggle to find jeans that actually fit Harry right, he had a very slim waist and shorter legs with much more musculature than most fits were designed for. They were either too large around the waist or too uncomfortably slim around the legs.

Draco had thought that this would bother Harry, but he really didn't mind, in fact he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Harry was incredibly drawn to the warmer colors, but certain designs or fit styles really intrigued him. There was one sweater he enjoyed that was burgundy and black knit with an incredibly soft material that was like a faux wool, and had enormous sleeves that were tighter around the wrist but billowed out everywhere else. The actual cut of the sleeves connected on the mid torso at their lowest, and Harry loved it. Draco was able to find an array of different pants that fit his compact body type and some new trainers to replace Harry's old ratty ones that were covered in forest residue.

Harry picked a few more sweaters and jumpers, along with some new tee shirts with various designs to go with the flannels and jackets he chose. Draco got a few new coats in the various shops they went in, all of which were long and dramatic, but Harry was highly entertained by strutting around in the coats that were Draco's size and playfully mocking him as they browsed. 

Harry pulled Draco into a Christmas themed clothing shop because he saw another extra overlarge sweater in a pale green color next to a matching pair of Doc Marten's through the shop window. He was rifling through the sizes to find one that would fit Draco when he saw the last people he'd ever wanted to see while with his boyfriend. 

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley who was accompanied by a small woman that Harry didn't recognise, were stood not ten feet away loudly complaining about the types of chocolate they didn't like. 

Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve, "Lets go look at another shop." He tried as evenly as he could, but he couldn't help that his hands were angrily flexed.

"You were quite interested in this sweater though?" Draco hummed.

"Maybe we could look for a different style?" Harry suggested.

"Or maybe some new sleepwear? The ones you have are a bit small." 

"Yeah..." 

Draco noticed Harry's hands.

"Is something the matter?" Draco inqured, looking around.

"No! No let's just go." 

Draco raised his brow suspiciously, stepping around the rack to stand on Harry's left and spotting the Dursley's. He glanced back at Harry, who was stubbornly frowning at him, and back to the Dursley's.

"Those are your muggles?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "Look Draco I don't want trouble, let's just go."

"I can respect that but Harry-" Draco said a little too loudly.

Petunia turned her thin horsey face toward them and gasped dramatically.

Vernon swiveled his fat neck as far as it could go to lock eyes with Harry.

"You!" he snarled.

Harry puffed up defensively, throwing his chest out and standing straight. 

"Yeah, what about me?" Harry sniffed, turning his chin up as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing here? That freak school not work out for you?" Vernon warbled.

"Redoing my last year actually... Y'know cause I was busy fighting in a war, which I won by the way." 

"Who's blondy?" Vernon barked, looking for things to criticize.

"My boyfriend actually, not that you'd care to know though." Harry remarked.

"I always knew something was wrong with you!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the store.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Harry growled, "I-I'm not that little boy in your cupboard anymore! I'm an adult who's finally free from every horrible thing that's been chasing me my whole life, and that includes you! Yes I am in a gay relationship, and there's absolutely nothing you can say or do to make me feel bad or ashamed of the man I love." 

Vernon was about to interject but Harry wove his fingers with Draco's and flipped Vernon off as he dragged Draco out of the store.

Draco was stunned at Harry's boldness. He was about to say something when a call of "Sir! Sir!" came from behind them.

Harry turned to see a small woman running toward them, the same one who had been standing beside Dudley, carrying the sweater Harry had been looking at. She skidded to a halt and caught her breath.

"I'm so sorry about that -you handled it very very well sir- they've been kicked out- but I saw you two looking at this sweater and I thought I'd give it to you for free because you had to deal with that and I did nothing to stop it and you didn't have an opportunity to pay with those people in there." she blurted in one sentence.

She held the sweater out and Harry took it.

"O-oh thank you- wow you really didn't have to-" Harry stammered.

"Nonsense! Only helping out my people!" she grinned, flashing a rainbow heart pin that was tucked neatly under her vest.

Draco laughed aloud, "We appreciate it! Thank you again!" 

She turned and ran back to the store, giving them a two finger salute with a wide smile.

"What a way to conclude a shopping day eh Dray?" Harry chuckled, though he was visibly a bit rattled.

Draco squeezed his hand, "That was pretty incredible." 

"Ohh it was nothing. I used to do it all the time!" Harry tittered nonchalantly.

Draco led them back to the apparition point and Harry whisked them back to the Weasley's.

They unpacked and reorganized their things once they got back inside, Harry hiding the gift he got for Draco and vise versa, putting on the green overlarge sweater and a nice new pair of black jeans before they headed down for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of fluffy goodness and some serious business to address the very very nice and helpful constructive criticism I got! I love writing these boys so much and I hope I've successfully knocked Harry's character in the right direction! Next chapter is going to be fluffy Christmas stuff and a huge love scene that's going to be really important for Harry and Draco's relationship!
> 
> I love reading the comments and please please don't worry about giving me constructive criticism when you see something that you would like to have explained, corrected, or addressed! I really do respond to it and it helps grow my writing abilities, especially because this is my first fic, I'd love to hear it! It's really important to me that I interact with and listen to fans and followers of my works, so remember that feedback and constructive criticism is always very much appreciated!


	27. Honestly In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a very emotional, very love soaked Christmas and a heart wrenching visit to Godric's Hollow.

Molly tentatively knocked on Harry and Draco's door, to no response. She pressed her ear to it and heard a soft hiccup of a snore before it went back to silence. She'd just finished wrapping all the presents when Ginny had come down to get a glass of water, and she decided to check to see if anybody else was awake to open presents. So far most everybody was still asleep, save for Percy who was writing at his desk when Molly had gone in.

Even the twins were dead asleep, which left only Harry and Draco as uncertain.

She cracked open the door to peer inside. Curled up under their burgundy duvet, Harry and Draco were spooning, Draco's nose buried in Harry's hair. His arm was wrapped around Harry's chest, his palm on his sternum, while Harry's hand covered and was loosely intertwined with his. Harry snored very softly and nuzzled himself farther into Draco's chest, Draco made a little noise as Harry's curls tickled his cheeks. Harry's mouth was slightly open at the front, but he'd never really been adept at closing the space between his lips in all the time that Molly had known him, so the gap in his teeth was visible through the partition more often than not.

Harry had kicked the duvet off of their legs, exposing how tangled their limbs were. Draco rolled toward Harry, shifting him onto his stomach as Draco's hips slotted beside Harry's while his shoulders readjusted to rest comfortably parallel to Harry's.

She smiled, they really were such a nice couple. Harry looked so right and content up against another male figure. Draco's slightly wavy blonde hair resting atop Harry's thick black curls as his nose buried into them once more was as stark a contrast as their bodies. Harry's more compact and muscular form against Draco's lean and lithe body coupled with Harry's uniquely and suitably imperfect features beside Draco's long and pristinely pointed face made them that much more suited to eachother and really showcased the differences in a man.

Harry exhaled low and stirred, his hands coming up to grab the sheets as his eyes blinked open asymmetrically. He glanced at Draco and smiled to himself, attempting to wriggle himself free. Draco's arms tightened around Harry's torso and pulled him closer as he shifted onto his back with a low gravely "No..." while he nipped the back of Harry's neck.

Harry chuckled low in his throat as Draco ran his hands over his ribcage, slipped them under the hem and began to trace his nipples beneath his sweater. Harry lifted his arms to wrap around Draco's head as he arched his body into Draco's touch. He stretched slightly before collapsing back into Draco's embrace and rolling them onto their sides once more, shifting himself around to face Draco. They shared a lazy kiss before Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin as they curled up against eachother once more.

Molly closed the door and smiled at the simple display of affection between both men. Harry looked happier than she'd ever seen him, and Draco, he looked so incredibly beyond happy to have Harry in his arms. It warmed her heart to see both boys so irrevocably in love. Genuine honest love. It was so refreshing after the years they spent fearing during the war.

It was about an hour before Harry woke again.

Harry tiptoed out of bed as he pushed his glasses onto his nose, pulled open the drawer he put his socks in, withdrew a tiny black velvet case and a small brown box, and crept back over to the bed, pushing his glasses up his nose. He gently shook Draco's shoulder, recieving a grunt and a sniff in response, and watched Draco's eyes flutter open.

Draco focused on Harry, turning his body to lay on his back as he yawned, and scratched his chest underneath his turtleneck. He noticed the two boxes in Harry's hands and sat up to level with him.

"Happy Christmas Draco..." Harry greeted.

"Happy Christmas Harry..." Draco returned, giving Harry a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

Harry held out the boxes.

"Ah! One moment-" Draco requested, opening up the bedside drawer and pulling out a flat square box, a rectangular case, and a load of mismatched socks.

Harry chuckled, "Socks?"

"Special socks." Draco hummed, handing him the two boxes and the bundle of socks.

Harry handed Draco his boxes and pulled open the larger flat square box as Draco undid the ribbon around the brown box. Harry found a square of the softest material he'd ever touched within the box in a gorgeous dusty grey-lavender color. He pulled it out to find a tasteful one piece romper type garment that would cover his torso and had light flowy short sleeves and shorts that cut off around quarter thigh level. It had a small fabric belt piece that held the garment close to his hips and would outline the vee of his body.

"What is this made out of?" Harry inqured, unable to stop touching the delicately soft fabric that wasn't smooth like silk nor scratchy like mesh, both of which Draco knew drove Harry insane.

"It's a blend of materials to create a light fabric that is easy on the skin... I saw it and thought you might like it..." Draco explained nervously.

"I love it." Harry breathed, pressing the fabric to his cheek.

"Why don't you try it on?" Draco suggested with a tiny smile.

Harry got to his feet and shucked off his sweater and pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers. 

"Oh that reminds me-" Draco hummed, pulling a small stack of multicolored fabric.

"Seamless boxers to go with your seamless socks because I know how much your boxer seams bother and stress your skin."

Harry gasped, he had been trying to ignore the way the seam of his current boxer briefs were pressing into his skin, and snatched up a black pair and his romper and stumbled into the bathroom.

Draco chuckled to himself and opened the little brown box.

Inside was a figurine of two broomsticks, a Nimbus 2000 and a Nimbus 2001, enchanted to loop around eachother and a tiny fluttering snitch. 

It was them. 

Draco felt impossibly warm and fuzzy inside just as Harry came out of the bathroom.

"Draco this is amazing!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the material on his thighs.

"Oh- do you like it?" Draco hummed distractedly, looking between the beautiful gift and his positively beaming boyfriend,

"Do you like it?" Harry inqured with emphasis as he scooted cross legged back onto the bed, poking the little Nimbus 2001 so it chased furiously after Harry's broom.

"It says our names on the broom handles..." Draco breathed, "I love it..."

He set it delicately beside his wand.

Harry kissed him soundly, "Me too... Two more and then I wanted to do something..." he murmured as they broke apart.

"Me too..." Draco purred, staring meaningfully into Harry's eyes as they pulled away to brush nose tips.

"I think we got eachother a gift of a similar fashion." Harry chuckled, grabbing the rectangular box as Draco picked up the black velvety case.

They opened them simultaneously, both struck dumb by the significance and heart of the piece inside their respective box.

Harry had a bracelet with a masculine appeal, faux brown leather fasteners holding either side of a gorgeous silver doe and stag bust interlocked on a charm large enough to fit over the entire back of Harry's wrist comfortably. The doe had lilies engraved in gold and white all over her and the stag had a gold pair of rectangular spectacles just like his father's perched upon his snout. Harry was completely awestruck.

Draco was in a similar state of shock at his bracelet. It was completely composed of a white snake with tiny cherry blossoms between each wind of the snake's body, which encircled the wrist twice in squiggly repetition before ending at the little head. The eyes were emerald green and it had a little black tongue poking out. 

"I love it!" they both gasped simultaneously.

Harry laughed and took the snake out of the case and fastened it around Draco's wrist, Draco putting the stag and doe around Harry's wrist with delicate fingers. 

Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's chest and bringing him down as he layed on his back. Harry rested his hand on Draco's chest as he curled his legs to the side, Draco, sliding his hand down to rest on Harry's thigh, set his other hand on his chest to cover Harry's.

"You wanna-" Draco began.

"Yeah." Harry breathed, deepening the kiss. 

Harry slipped his hand up to play with the edge of Draco's turtleneck, getting up onto his knees to straddle Draco's hips. Draco ran his hands down Harry's back to trace the line of Harry's spine, Harry cupped his jaw, swiveling his head to tease his tongue into Draco's mouth, and creating the unbelievably pleasing sounds of their mouths moving in tandem. Draco made a small noise against Harry's lips, stroking the dimples on the small of his back through the impossibly soft fabric of his romper.

Harry beckoned Draco to sit up a bit so he could pull off Draco's turtleneck, tossing it onto the floor before splaying his hands over Draco's chest. Draco undid the first two buttons on the front of Harry's romper, causing it to slip off his shoulder. Draco pulled Harry back in for a hot open mouthed kiss.

There was a "Ron that's not a very good idea!" and a "Let him figure it out for himself." and the door flew open.

"Hey Harry- OH-" Ron blustered.

Harry and Draco broke apart with a wet squelch, looking over at the door with disgruntled expressions.

"Do you need something?" Harry frowned.

"I-I was going to ask if you were going to come down to open presents but uh- I can see you're busy-" Ron spluttered, looking rapidly between Harry's outfit and Draco's hand that was resting on Harry's thigh, sneaking up the leg of his romper.

"Well I've got to open this one first." Harry commented slyly, relishing the flush that overtook Ron.

"I'll leave you to it!" he barely sqeaked, rushing out of the room and closing the door.

Harry chuckled softly before redirecting his attention to Draco and catching his lips in a kiss once more. Draco brushed Harry's cheek with his thumb, reaching up to take off Harry's glasses and set them on the bedside table and stared into his beautiful green eyes. Harry searched Draco's silver pools, tracing every branch of varying shades of grey within his irises as Draco did the same. Draco gazed at the break in Harry's right iris, bringing his face just a little bit closer so their noses touched and they could feel each others breath tickling their jaws. 

Harry dragged his hands down Draco's chest, lifting up his hips to trace his fingertips over the outline of Draco's semi hard shaft. He glanced down briefly before hooking his fingers around the waistband of Draco's pajama pants and pulling them down. Draco assisted by reaching down to pull them the rest of the way off and discard them on the floor, leaving him in his boxers. Draco undid the rest of the buttons on Harry's romper and watched as he sat up to pull it delicately off and set it neatly on the bedside table. 

Harry straddled Draco's hips once more, leaning his weight forward, and placed his hands on either side of Draco's shoulders. He rolled his hips forward as he leaned down to meet Draco in a searing passionate kiss. Draco groaned and rolled his hips up to create the friction they both so desperately craved, running his hands up Harry's ribcage to rest on his shoulders. 

Draco rolled them to the side, Harry's leg coming up to rest on his thigh. He ran his hand down the warm hairy skin of Harry's thighs until he was caressing the junction where his arse connected to his thigh. Draco toyed with the low rise leg of Harry's boxer briefs, sliding his fingers underneath the leg to feel Harry's warm arse. He explored his cheek with his fingers until they dipped into his cleft, causing Harry to break the kiss to exhale sharply but he pulled him back in quickly. Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's partially spread cleft and felt the slightly damp furrowed skin of Harry's entrance, circling his fingerpad around the circumference until he felt Harry's erection jump against his stomach.

Harry broke the kiss to moan softly against Draco's lips, resting their foreheads together and opening his eyes to find Draco's half lidded silver ones staring right back. Their eyes didn't quite match up exactly because Harry's were so much more widely spaced, but it was growing ever more sensual as their bodies moved against each other, both sets of pupils blown wide. 

Harry ran his hands all over Draco's chest and onto his boxer briefs as his fingers moved to roll Harry's testicles in his hand. Harry groaned and bit his lip as Draco's fingers played with him, teasing the base of his shaft as he slid his hand back to squeeze his arse. Harry grabbed Draco's shaft at the same time he pressed his finger to Harry's hole again, eliciting a low moan from both men. Harry pulled out Draco's longer penis just as Draco withdrew his hand and pushed Harry's waistband to sit under his bollucks, taking hold of his shaft.

They locked eyes, both of their mouths slightly parted and kiss swollen lips glossy with saliva, hands pumping each others erections. Draco pushed Harry onto his back, pulling off both their boxers and tossing them away before leaning down to press kisses all along Harry's chest and happy trail. He licked a wet stripe up the trail of hairs, pressed a kiss right below his navel before pursing his lips and rapidly sucking and pushing saliva and air through his teeth as his lips pressed to Harry's skin, creating a wet, erogenous, quick, squelchy kissing noise that made Harry moan aloud.

Harry's stomach spasmed as his hip flexers tightened. The raspberry like sensation on his abdomen was highly arousing.

Draco dragged his hands down the fronts of Harry's thighs, kissing the head of his penis and thumbing his upper inner thighs and scrotum. 

He felt inconsistencies on the skin of Harry's thighs and looked down to find he had reddish brown stretch marks there. Draco kissed them before dragging his lips up Harry's acutely curved shaft and wrapping his mouth around the head.

Harry had a tingly rush run through his body as Draco's mouth worked up and down his shaft, his tongue twirling around the head and pressing on his frenulum. He let out a small sigh as Draco pumped his shaft while playing with the head with his tongue. Harry bucked up into Draco's mouth, watching through half open eyes as he took all of him into his mouth.

He groaned, tingles rushing sharply over his cheeks and chest as the thrill exploded out from his groin electrically. Harry sat up as Draco popped off and took hold of his hair, panting heavily as Draco bobbed his head smoothly. Draco pushed himself up onto his hands to meet Harry in a wet open kiss while he was shifted onto his back by Harry's palm on his chest.

Draco crooned as Harry lapped at his cockhead and sucked on the underside of his shaft, stimulating the lowermost erectile column intensely. Harry leaned down to swirl his tongue around the head before taking Draco into his mouth. 

"Lube babe." Harry hummed, sticking his hand out as he kissed Draco's glans while wiggling his brows.

Draco grabbed it and popped the cap, pouring a copious amount into his outstretched hand while chuckling before hastily returning it. He liked the return of Harry's sassy side very very much.

Harry spread it around and reached back to press a finger inside himself and slowly work himself open as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Draco's shaft. Harry's gag reflex was much higher up in his throat so he could fit almost half of Draco's erection in his mouth, using his hand to pump the rest that he couldn't reach. Draco didn't mind at all, the sight of Harry's lips around his shaft was more than enough.

When Harry sat back up, Draco pulled him into a heated kiss and pushed him onto his back. They were making out passionately as Draco turned them onto their sides and pumped Harry's shaft. Harry rolled them so he was on top and Draco sat up, their lips remaining locked as they moved about. Harry sucked a hickey into Draco's neck before catching his mouth once more.

It was in no way a grapple for control, it was a mutual push and pull of bodies that flowed naturally.

Draco stroked the outsides of Harry's thighs, admiring the tendons and stretch marks on display as Harry propped his hands behind himself to hold his torso up. Draco squeezed the junction between Harry's arse and thigh, watching hungrily as his erection twitched. He grabbed the bottle of lube and popped it open to spread on his fingers as he flicked his wand to perform the prepping spells. He pressed his lube covered hand between Harry's cheeks and spread it in and around Harry's arsehole.

Harry waited for Draco to slick his shaft up before lifting his hips and allowing Draco to guide his penis into him. Harry puffed as the head breached him, closing his eyes for a moment before looking up at Draco. Their eyes remained locked, their noses drawing ever closer as Harry sank down to the hilt.

Draco watched Harry's eyes as he filled him up, he wanted Harry to feel him inside his body, to be the cause of the ecstasy that overtook him. Draco held the small of Harry's back as their lips drew closer between heavy pants and groans, feeling the way the rings of muscle squeezed around his erection. It was truly amazing how soft the inside of his body was. Velveteen heat. It was so erotic, wet, and warm inside him. Filling him so perfectly, fitting inside him so wonderfully. His breath was hard and fast as Draco's breadth split him in half, his muscles spasmodically accepting him to the hilt as he threw his head back and keened. He could feel Draco's wirey pubic hair caressing his perineum.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him that last centimeter into a burning incomprehensibly passionate kiss.

They were both panting through their noses, bodies remaining idle as chests heaved and cheeks colored.

This wasn't just sex. This was something... new. 

Harry's other hand came up to wrap around Draco's neck as Draco hooked his elbows underneath Harry's knees. They fell, Harry onto his back with Draco guiding him down. Draco planted his knees firmly on either side of Harry's arse, rolling his hips and breaking their kiss when Harry's breath hitched. Draco moaned at the feeling of Harry's body tightening and bending around him, the way the rings of muscle opened up at the gentle press of his cockhead sent chills shooting up his spine.

Harry moaned against Draco's lips, opening his eyes to meet Draco's grey gaze as Draco brushed his hair back as he cradled his head. The feeling of Draco's girth inside him, the way his cockhead felt when he thrusted as it delved within him, pressing open his body, was incredible. He'd never stopped to think about how intimate it truly was to have Draco inside him, but it was making his cheeks tingle and his heart flutter.

"Draco... Mmmmh..." Harry breathed, the tickle of his prostate being lightly brushed reverberating through him, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco's torso as he picked up his pace very slightly.

"Harry..." Draco moaned in response, thrusting at a medium pace, gentle enough not to cause the sound of skin slapping on skin.

Draco held Harry's body close and rolled them onto their sides. Harry's leg was pressed up as Draco held him by the space right under his shoulder blade while his knee was hooked around his elbow, his arms tight around Draco's neck as they crashed together in a deep kiss. Draco's hips thrusting in and out of Harry as they ran their hands over each other's bodies.

And it hit Harry as Draco swooped back in to kiss him. This was mutual passion, mutual desire to please each other. This was reinforcing their love for each other, using their bodies to create a stronger bond between them through intimate expression. Draco yearning to fill Harry up and make him feel incredible with slow meaningful thrusts, while Harry's body accepted him and enveloped them both in a heat of breath and body, expressing his vulnerability by presenting the most sensitive parts of his body and trusting each other to make them both feel amazing. Their lips pressed together as they held each other as close as possible, Draco's hands grappling to hold Harry as his hands dragged over Draco to anchor himself to his frame as his hips pushed his penis in and out of him.

This was making love. This was truly presenting vulnerability to reinforce their love through the connectivity and mutual explosive and hot needy pleasure of their bodies, and it was so, so much more than just sex.

They were both moaning between kisses, every thrust was nailing Harry's prostate perfectly, sending waves of unimaginable pleasure flowing through his hypersensitive nerves. The look in Harry's eyes as Draco stroked his hands through his thick hair and angled his hips just right was conveying so much love and emotion that only the noises they created could explain how much they were feeling in their world of simple pleasure. 

"Ahhah! Ah!" Harry gasped, "Dray- fu- ahah! Ohhhh..." 

"Mmhm... Love..." Draco breathed.

"Draco... Ohh..." Harry panted. 

Draco kissed the side of Harry's neck as he jerked with the intensity of his prostate stimulation. Harry moaned low and bucked against Draco's hips.

Draco kissed Harry's eyelids and pulled out, tapping Harry's thigh, nonverbally indicating him to turn onto his stomach. Harry readjusted, grinding languidly into the duvet as he spread his legs. Draco savored the sight of Harry's glossy lube covered hole as he arched his back just right to expose his balls hanging between his gorgeous thighs. He buried his face between those gorgeous cheeks and lapped and sucked on Harry's entrance before placing kisses up his back and shoulders until he was over him again.

He placed his cock right between Harry's cheeks and nearly keened aloud as he rocked his arse up and down on Draco's penis. Draco's erection hung at the perfect angle to slide beautifully right into Harry's body without his guidance. Harry moaned louder than ever, burying his face in the sheets to cover up the cry of unfiltered pleasure ringing through his vocal cords. Draco got down on his elbows to lay his body over top of Harry's. Harry made a small noise in his throat as Draco pushed himself in all the way. 

Harry's voice crescendoed into a loud very masculine growling moan as Draco sucked a love bite into Harry's neck right beneath his ear.

He quieted into a breathy pant when Draco unlatched to press small kisses anywhere he could reach, loving the way Harry moaned and writhed beneath him. Harry crooned, arching his arse into Draco's thrusts as they languidly tortured that precious little button inside him, sending whispers of stimulation between every time Draco's cockhead pressed his prostate right on. 

But his prostate stimulation was only a fraction of the amazing heat of lovemaking he was enveloped in. Draco's breath in his ear as he sucked on the shell and groaned while his hands ran over Harry's shoulders, his hips connecting repeatedly and causing Harry's body to ripple as he gasped and shivered. Harry could feel Draco's heart thundering between his shoulder blades where their torsos pressed together, chills erupting through his pectorals and down through his stomach every time Draco pulled back. 

Draco's was sucking bruising kisses and hickeys into Harry's neck as his arms wrapped around his chest. Harry ignited with a firey energy and reached back to grab Draco's hair. 

Draco turned to look at Harry- and oh... he loved it.

Harry's emeralds were blazing as he arched into Draco's thrusts. Draco might've been the one inside Harry, but they both knew who was in control at that moment. Draco moaned high in his throat at the sight, collapsing onto Harry and panting harshly into his neck. The power gradually became neutral again and Harry repositioned them so Draco was over him and he was on his back. Draco pulled Harry to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on his chest as he steadied himself on the floor.

Draco rolled his hips in a smooth loving thrust. Harry's head fell back. Merlin he was gorgeous and fuck, he was so handsome. His curls were sticking to his sweaty forehead, honey cocoa skin glistening and glowing beautifully as stray hairs mussed by Draco's hands stuck out in wildly. His mouth was open in a low moan, showing his adorable teeth, and brows raised as pleasurable shocks coursed through his body. Draco ran his hands down Harry's hairy legs, breathing deeply as the curls parted for his fingers before snapping back into place. 

Harry opened his eyes as Draco shallowly rubbed his cockhead right up against his sweet spot, to find the most gorgeous man above him. Draco's white blonde hair in a little swoop was completely distressed by Harry's hands as his long jaw tensed and his cheeks flushed. His silver eyes were locked on his own, long lashes fluttering, and body rolling in smooth arching thrusts. 

Harry beckoned him down with a breathy "Dray- Dray babe... C'mere... Wanna kiss you..."

They connected in a passionate wet kiss, Harry reaching down to stroke himself for a moment, recognizing the anticipatory pattern of Draco's breathing. Harry's grip tightened on Draco's hair as Draco brushed his black curly bangs back and rested their foreheads together while they both raggedly panted. They tumbled back to the center of the bed in a flurry of kisses, Harry lifting his leg as they returned to their sides. Their magic wove together and crackled gold in the air. Their hands intertwined tightly as they stared intensely into each other's eyes, emeralds boring powerfully into silver.

Draco whined as vulnerable moans escaped him, embarrassingly high and needy.

Harry felt Draco's hot semen spill inside his body. The warmth and the sensation of everything he was feeling toward the beautiful man above him crescendoed into a shout as he came harder than he'd ever came in his life, his cum exploding up to the hollow of his collar bones. 

Love. Pure unadulterated love. That's what it was.

Harry twitched and spasmed with the intensity of his orgasm as Draco made strangled little noises while his hips jerked up in orgasmic thrusts.

"Draco..." Harry breathed as they basked in their afterglow.

"I love you so much..." Draco murmured, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck and letting Harry's leg relax on his hip. 

"I love you... I love you... So so so much" Harry mumbled as he wandlessly cleaned them up.

Draco kissed him softly, stroking his side, and wrapped his arms around his chest. Harry returned the kiss and Draco pulled out. Harry's breathing began to regulate properly again, his fluttering heart no longer jumping in his throat as he pressed his palm to Draco's sternum.

His heart was beating in time with Harry's. He felt the thrum of Draco's heart just as his pulse surged through his wrists. Draco was watching the way Harry's fingers rose very slightly with each beat.

He looked up to see that Harry's eyes were closed, those long eyelashes resting beautifully on his still flushed cheeks, and his mouth was slightly parted, barely exposing the small gap in his front teeth between his kiss swollen lips.

"You ready to go open more presents?" Draco inqured softly.

Harry cracked open an eye and nodded, lazily pushing himself up. Draco sat up as well, resting his hand on Harry's thigh as he stretched. They scooted to the edge of the bed, Harry grabbing his and Draco's boxers before going over to the wardrobe to pull out that overlarge burgundy sweater with the enormous sleeves and a pair of black joggers with a white snake down the sides. Draco slipped on a pair of dark grey pajama pants and a light green long sleeved shirt, adjusting his bracelet to sit outside to sleeve. He looked over to see Harry doing the same, sticking his tongue between his adorably imperfect teeth as he adjusted it preciously. 

They went down into the living room to meet a set of very red faced Weasley's.

"Who broke my silencing charm?" Draco inqured knowingly.

The twins raised their hands, though they were admittedly pink faced.

Harry laughed low in his chest and sat on the arm of the chair as Draco collapsed into it, admiring the pile of neatly wrapped gifts under the tree that was significantly larger than usual. Molly came in with an enormous platter that was covered in decadent Christmas foods.

"It's your own faults you heard them! Besides, you're all of age with sex drives through the roof, you brought this upon yourselves!" she chuckled, flicking her wand to reorganize the coffee table.

Arthur tittered and came out of the kitchen to sit beside Molly, beginning to grab the nine similarly wrapped presents at the foot of the pile, each with a different colored tag. He handed one to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Harry. 

There was one left, a tenth. Molly picked it up and handed it to Draco.

"For me?" he inqured incredulously.

"Oh yes dear! I think you and Harry are a very healthy couple... It's a sort of welcome to the family, especially with your mother right now..." Molly assured as she sat down beside Arthur.

Everybody was waiting for Draco to open it, holding their own in their laps untouched.

"Go on love..." Harry ushered.

Draco delicately removed the ribbon and pulled away the paper wrappings.

Inside was a baby blue hand knit jumper with a gold D on the front and a white and silver dragon curling around the torso spectacularly. 

He was completely stunned. His throat was suddenly very tight.

"Th-thank you Molly..." he choked, so many emotions overcoming him at once.

"You're very welcome dear. Harry's as good as one of my own and you treat him so well, You're always welcome here when you need it." Molly thanked.

Draco pulled off his shirt and slipped on the jumper, finding that the knit was incredibly soft. 

Harry got one that was burgundy with a gold H in the same color as Draco's D, and absolutely enormous sleeves near identical to the one he was wearing now. He switched them and found that the material was much softer.

He looked up at Molly in intrigue.

"I knitted yours and Draco's with special yarn that won't irritate your skin dear." she smiled.

He flung his arms around her neck, being only just taller than her and hugged her. She looked completely stunned, he rarely hugged anybody, making the gesture even more meaningful. She returned it until he let go.

"Thank you." he murmured in a slightly watery voice. "Thank you for accepting Draco and being so supportive of me and everything about me..." 

"Harry dear... You're like a son to me, I don't care that you love a man, even if he is the son of a family that has clashed with ours. I was a bit skeptical at first of course, but he's so sweet Harry, it's nice being able to watch my kids fall in love and learn how to love their partner. You'll always be Harry to me, whether you're gay and have autism or not, I don't care... You have such a big heart, I practically fostered you, and I don't think Ron could've picked a better pair of friends if he tried." Molly murmured, wiping the tear off Harry's cheek.

"Thanks Molly..." 

"Speaking of fostering you-" Arthur began, hurrying over to the kitchen and coming back with a clock, "Welcome to the family."

Harry pivoted to face him.

He turned the clock around to face Harry and smiled.

Harry gasped. In the clock there was a tenth hand with his face on it, it was the same length as Ron's so they sat beside eachother pointing to 'Home.' 

"I modified it to face home whenever you get to wherever you decide to move." Arthur proudly grinned.

"Thank you so much... I- wow..." Harry responded breathlessly.

They spent the rest of the morning exchanging gifts and eating, laughing and joking until the lunchtime hours.

Harry nudged Draco, who looked up in inquiry from the book Hermione had given him, a candy cane dangling from his mouth.

"I wanna go visit Godric's Hollow."

Draco nodded and got to his feet, grabbing his scarf as he set his book on the chair.

"We're going out for a bit, be back in a few hours." Harry waved, pulling his own scarf around his neck.

"Alright dears, be safe!" Molly called as they trotted out to the apparition point.

Harry pulled them away to Godric's Hollow, where they landed with a crunch in the snow. Harry was a man on a mission, leading them to the graveyard full of large decadent headstones.

Draco looked around as Harry dragged him to two marble headstones with Harry's parents names carved into them. They sat before them, Harry conjuring a white and gold wreath of roses to set between them. 

"Mum..." Harry murmured, "I think I finally get why you liked my dad in the end..."

Draco curiously looked at Harry as he drew in a breath.

"After years of one pining after the other, endless taunts and insults thrown between you, you finally saw that he wasn't really the cocky villain he seemed to be... But that he was sweet and caring with a good heart... It might've taken seven years... But I think I found the one... Just like you did..." Harry murmured.

Draco gasped.

"I just thought you ought to know that I love him... I love him a lot... And that I'm finally completely happy and content after the night that took you away... I think I'm finally going to have the life that I wished you lived long enough to see..."

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Love you..." he hummed.

They sat in silence for a long time, Harry sniffling slightly every so often.

They eventually left the graveyard to meander down the snow covered streets.

Harry came to a very sudden dead stop, causing Draco to nearly trip as their interlocked hands pulled him back.

Harry and Draco stood before the wreckage of the Potter house, gazing at the chunk blown out of the upper floor where the remnants of a nursery was visible. Harry toyed with the gate, reading the little messages on the signs that had popped up.

"Do you want to go in love?" Draco inqured softly.

Harry looked at him, his eyes a bit glassy, and nodded.

He opened the gate, which creeked very quietly as he walked through, beckoning Draco behind him. They slowly walked up the pathway to the old front door, already unlocked from that fateful Halloween night.

Harry looked back at the golden statue of him and his parents before swallowing thickly and entering the home. 

They stepped into a living room, small and cozy, with little things here and there. A bookshelf, a couch, and a tiny toy broom all caked in dust. Harry meandered over to the little broom. It had his name on the handle.

"Born to be a quidditch player hmm?" Draco commented with the faintest hint of a grin.

Harry smiled solemnly at him.

"Let's go up to the... room..." Harry barely whispered.

They ascended the stairs, finding a step that read 'A father who fought without a wand for his wife and son- James Potter' and went into the open nursery. Harry recognised a protective charm covering the gaping hole in the roof before finally committing to surveying the room.

Draco looked around to see pale burgundy wallpaper with baby blue trim around the edges, a cracked white crib right beside a floorboard labeled 'Where a mother put her son's life before her own; the strongest gift of a mother's love -Lily Potter' in gold lettering floating a centimeter above the paneling. 

Draco turned to see a cracked picture frame sitting atop a small dresser. Walking closer, he found what appeared to be the white backing of a photograph. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

It was of two men, one with shaggy shoulder length black hair and a man who greatly resembled Harry's facial bone structure with rectangular glasses, holding two mugs pressed together that read '#1 Dad' and 'World's greatest dogfather.' 

"Hey Harry-" Draco started, cutting off when he saw his boyfriend crumpled on his knees with his back to him.

He hurried over to see Harry looming over a book. Draco sat down beside him and noticed the book was open to two blank pages. He placed the photo of his father in the picture bindings, gently resting his hand on Harry's back.

"What's this love?" Draco inqured.

Harry simply closed the cover, and everything made a lot more sense. 

The beige cover was emblazoned with gold letters that read 'For Harry- our baby boy- J+L.' Harry flipped the book back open to the first page, revealing a midway pregnant Lily with James cradling her belly and the handwritten caption of 'We're having a baby!" right beneath the photo. He turned the page, burying his face in his scarf as tears ran down his face.

The next photo was Lily with a heavily pregnant baby bump with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all laughing in the background. Draco looked over to the next page, and his heart gave a little lurch. It depicted Lily and James cradling the tiniest baby boy Draco had ever seen, already sporting a full head of peachy tufty black hair. They swayed as James expellled a fresh gush of tears at the sight of his tiny son. Harry turned the page to find a picture of just him holding his mother's finger tightly as he was resting in a neonatal medical bed, James's hand was gently caressing Harry's cherub cheek as his grip tightened around Lily's finger. The caption read 'We love him so much. He's so small.' 

Harry's body rattled with a silent sob as he looked to the next page. There was a birth certificate with his tiny feet and hand prints on it. Harry pressed his hand to the print, feeling so many things as he turned the page. Harry's heart gave a jolt. It was him in James's arms wearing a stag onesie, his eyes finally open as he giggled hugely at the face James was making with the caption of 'He's got his mum's eyes!' in what was clearly James's handwriting.

The page beside it was simply Lily's writing.

'Harry's not vocalizing much, but he's such a good baby that James and I don't mind. Maybe I'm just a little concerned. It's hard to get him to smile and laugh sometimes, but when he does it's the most precious thing I've ever seen. He's having a hard time holding his toys, I don't want to jump to any conclusions yet, but I am worried about my baby. I love him so much.' 

Harry was sobbing harder than ever now, still rattling silently into his scarf.

There was a picture of Sirius's holding Harry while he chewed and played with his hair. And another page of writing.

'James is getting antsy from being cooped up in here since I had Harry, he wants to take him outside to play with him and show him how beautiful Godric's Hollow is. Sirius brought Harry a little toy broom for his first birthday and he's having a blast zooming around. Harry's soft skin is so sensitive that he's been getting rashes from riding his broom so much, I think he really loves it. James is proud. We had the Doctor, who took care of him for those first two days when he was newborn and we couldn't take him home because he was so small that they had to make sure his lungs wouldn't collapse, come over to give him a check up and I asked about his hearing being so sensitive and his quietness. He looked him over for about an hour, magically examined everything and monitored him, and said he was very healthy. The Doctor looked at his brain activity during certain interactions and saw that his nerves were misfiring in his little hands. He looked at why he's getting overwhelmed so very easily, and said that he might grow out of the symptoms but it's very likely he has autism. I was a bit confused and the Doctor told me that he has a hard time with social skills and that usually muggle parents have to wait until they're at least three or four to tell for sure, but magic makes it much easier to tell early on. He said it wasn't anything to worry about and that Harry's perfectly healthy, and that's all that really matters to me. I told James and he said that he didn't care in the slightest as long as he had his baby boy. Harry's the sweetest little boy. I'm so lucky to have him. I love them both so very much.' 

Draco rubbed Harry's back as he turned the page to find a photo of James holding Harry to his chest as his little hands clutched James's sweater tightly. 'My two favorite boys in the whole world.' 

The one beside it had Lily and Harry eating treakle tart, Harry excitedly waving the small piece in his hand at his mother with an adorable little half smile.

And another page of writing.

'I'm trying to see what's going on in the war right now but it's hard when not many people are around anymore. Sirius and Remus come over occasionally to see Harry, but I haven't had much of an opportunity to tell them to be a little more careful with him. Sirius is sometimes too loud and it overwhelms Harry until he cries. Harry's such an angel, I hate to see him sad. He's getting a bit of his father's personality now, is amazing watching them play with eachother. James is the best dad to his Harry. Petunia has only just informed me that she'd had a baby of her own right after I had Harry. She's named him Dudley. I'd like to give her a second chance, I mean she wouldn't hurt my baby, right? But I'm not too sure because he looks so much like James. Same skin color, same hair, and same nose. Harry's hair is admittedly more curly than James's, they both like to play with his crazy cowlicks. The war is looking awful right now and I don't have a very optimistic view about the end of it. If James and I don't make it through this I want our Harry to know what his time with his parents was like. He's going to grow up to be a good man, I can tell.'

The last pages were of Lily, James, and Harry all together and a tear flecked crooked scribble of 'He's here. I love you.'

And the photos were no more. 

Harry closed the book and squeezed it tight to his chest, sobbing harder than Draco had ever seen him cry before. His cheeks were red and his tears were uncontrollably streaming.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"You are so loved. You are so so so loved. I love you. Your parents loved you until the very end. Mon amour." Draco murmured.

It was several long minutes until Harry quieted. He looked up at Draco. Fuck, his eyes were so red and he looked a right mess.

"Oh... baby..." Draco whispered, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

Harry shot forward, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. They broke apart to rest their foreheads together.

"Thank you..." Harry croaked.

"What for?"

"For loving me. For being there. For knowing how much this means to me. For knowing how to deal with me..."

"I'm not dealing with you, if anything, it's you who's tolerating having the biggest coward in the universe terribly in love with you."

Harry chuckled very softly.

"You're not a coward, not now anyway..."

"If I'm not a coward then you're certainly not a nuisance." Draco whispered.

Harry pressed his face into Draco's chest. 

Draco felt a tug behind his navel as Harry apparated them back to The Burrow. They landed with a soft thump on their bed, Harry rolling onto his side as he held the book impossibly close.

"I love you." Harry gravelled, setting the book preciously on the beside table.

"I love you too." Draco hummed, stroking Harry's curls.

"Love makes me hungry." Harry mumbled.

Draco tittered, "I think it's a combination of things hon." 

"You're probably right." Harry breathed as he sat up.

"That's really sweet of your mum to make that for you."

"I miss her."

"I know lovely... I know..."

"Can you go get me something to eat from downstairs? I can smell Molly's cooking."

"You can have anything you want... C'mon lets go pick some good comfort food and surround you with even more love than you've already gotten today."

Harry chuckled.

"Okay Dray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Christmas chapter! I really enjoyed writing this and almost cried like seven times while writing the Godric's Hollow part. I hope you like some boys in love for Christmas!


	28. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry, Draco, and the rest of the group return to Hogwarts, McGonagall informs Draco that his parents are within the castle, waiting for him.

The next few days were calm and sweet, full of relaxation for Harry and Draco. Over the days Harry noticed that significant chunks of time in the form of ripped out pages were missing from his baby book, which he held as close as he could until they had to leave. 

Draco stirred first, letting himself become more aware before feeling the heat of Harry's body flush against his side. He looked down to find the most serene form of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Harry's arm was out of the covers, curled against his chest as he lay mostly on his stomach at a slight angle. His thick lashes rested upon his cheeks as his wild bed head stuck out in every direction, his nose buried in the duvet. Draco's arm was wedged under Harry's head, making it so he couldn't move without disturbing Harry's peaceful sleep. 

Draco reached over with his free arm to pet Harry's curls, admiring the portion of his scar that was showing. Merlin, he was head over heels for this man. Harry made a tiny noise and nuzzled his face further into the duvet, pressing his nose against Draco's ribcage. Draco relaxed and curled his arm loosely around Harry's lower ribcage, loving how the freckles showed up on Harry's shoulders with the slight change of lighting. He cast a tempus charm and sighed with contempt as he realized they still had a significant amount of time to sleep.

Draco ran his hand lazily up and down Harry's back, resting his palm on Harry's booty as he began to doze off again and mentally snorting at the word booty. 

They eventually woke, packed their things and bid farewell to the Weasley's at the station. Molly reminded Draco that he's always welcome at The Burrow before he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the train.

They sat in a compartment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, while Draco bought some sweets from the trolley. Draco entered dramatically with a mocking "Potter..." before he sat beside Harry as he snorted with laughter. They passed around licorice wands and cauldron cakes while they chatted. Harry mainly talked about his thoughts on the missing photographs on empty pages that they'd visibly been taken from, everybody else pitching into the conversation.

Harry played with his cube as he spoke, eyes directed out the frosty window while they drew closer to the castle. All too soon, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station and dragging their trunks up to the steps where McGonagall was standing. She waited for them to come to her before stopping them. 

"Mr Malfoy- I suggest you come with me immediately, your things will be taken up to your room by your partner." she urgently explained, glancing down at their interlocked hands.

"What? What's going on?" Draco panicked.

"Unfortunately, the last person I expect you want to see right now it's demanding to see you."

Draco's stomach dropped out of his body at her words.

"But-"

"I'm afraid she won't leave until she sees you..."

"Hey..." came Harry's voice.

Draco directed his attention onto him, his nervous energy clearly palpable in the air. Harry's sweet handsome face and big earnest eyes soothed him sightly.

"You've got this. You're not a coward if I'm not a nuisance... You're strong, I know you can do this... Just speak from here." Harry murmured, pressing his hand over Draco's rapidly beating heart.

"I love you." Harry whispered, kissing him softly.

"I love you too..." Draco murmured, twirling Harry's cowlick around his finger.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded at McGonagall. She pulled her lips into a thin line in anticipation, leading the way to her office. They ascended the gryphon spiral staircase. McGonagall looked to Draco before pushing open the great door.

Draco was met with the stern face of his mother standing stiffly beside, much to his surprise, his father in shackles accompanied by an auror. 

"Draco." Narcissa greeted tersely. 

"Mother. Father." he sniffed, trying his best to act nonplussed and like he didn't have his Weasley jumper and Harry's bracelet on to accompany the deep hickey on his neck from Christmas.

"What's all this?" she bit haughtily, stepping forward to emphasize her gesticulation at him.

"Gifts." he hummed, adjusting his bracelet pointedly.

"From whom?"

"Harry Potter and Molly Weasley." 

"Weasley?!" his father suddenly barked.

"Potter?!" Narcissa snapped.

Draco sneered at them.

"Yes, as in my boyfriend and his foster family." he grit.

"I sent you a letter explicitly stating that you could not have that boy! You need to continue our blood line, and as good as his reputation may be- which we could admittedly use to gain back our good name- he cannot give you a child. Although I think you'd already know that seeing how you've clearly had sex with him given that unsightly hickey on your neck." Narcissa spat.

"You stay with him and I can guarantee you'll be disowned from this family." Lucius hissed.

"That boy might be the savior but you know it's always been your duty to have a child and teach that child the importance of blood purity and the dangers people like... Him and his mother and father bring into our world." Narcissa sneered in a conversational manner.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" McGonagall pitched in, her hand over her chest.

"I might've saved him in the forest because I knew he was our only chance of seeing you alive Draco. The Dark Lord was a tyrant but he had the right idea, your father and I know that very well, and now that that Potter boy has defeated him we are free... But Draco, I expected you to complete this year quietly so you could get the job in place of your father- you weren't meant to run away and use the savior as a toy to vent your frustrations- and look at you now! You're getting attached to him! Gifts and meeting the family- Draco your meant to be doing that with one of the lovely Greengrass ladies! Not this- this boy... He's an amalgamation Draco- I know you've had an affinity for him for ages but goodness, I thought you would've taken the good taste from your parents honestly." 

Draco was shaking uncontrollably, his tendons were popping over his knuckles with how hard his hands were balled.

"What do you mean amalgamation?" Draco snarled lowly, his teeth grinding aggressively.

"Well I mean- the Potters were very respected until their bloodline was muddied up with Lily, and all these rumors going around that he's mentally handicapped as well." she tutted, "He looks like a wet dog that's been dragged out of the mud, that hair of his- unsightly mess- to go with his atrocious teeth, goodness the gap in those is repugnant. He's got a deranged look about him just like James did, and I mean he's one of the only colored students in this school-"

"NO!" 

Narcissa and Lucius jumped.

"Don't you DARE insult his appearance! If you want to insult something, insult his stupid Gryffindor bravery and his unfathomable rashness because of his big heart! Harry is the sweetest man I've EVER met! Yes he is autistic. Yes he is a halfblood. Yes he is Desi- and he most certainly gets his skin color from his father. And yes his hair is a rats nest of cowlicks. Yeah he's got a gap in his teeth and a scar covering his face. Yeah he's got big green eyes and he's pretty short. His ages out of fashion glasses sit a little crooked on his nose too." 

Draco swallowed thickly.

"But if you think for a second that I'm using him because he's not a pretty white boy, you'd be DEAD wrong... I used to poke fun at him for his huge clothes and height. I used to call him a coward and an idiot to cover up that I was the coward. I used my father to try to put him in his place because you taught me to be so proud of the pretty little lie you put on display. Do you really think after everything you've put me through because of YOUR mistakes, everything I had to do to make sure you didn't get killed, that I'm just going to lie down and take this like I always have?"

He wiped furiously at his streaming eyes.

"I got this hideous scar on my arm because of YOUR mistake father! And I didn't care because you're my parents and I love you! And that's what you don't understand... Your love for your only son kept you going through that final battle... Wandless... I will never let you betroth me to a woman I don't care for... Because I'm looking at a betrothed marriage, and I never remember it being affectionate or loving in the slightest... I've never been surrounded by love... I might've had a parents affections and that kind of love, but never was the air sickly sweet with feeling between you two..."

He bore his bracelet at them.

"And now I can say that I've found love! I found honest love with a boy I thought I hated, that I thought I loathed... All those things you mentioned... They're qualities to a bigger picture... A bigger person... Harry is all of those things, but he's so so so much more than any of that... I've grown to love his hair, his teeth, his glasses, his scars, and those two toned lips he has as a result of him having dark skin, because I love Harry. Harry, the boy who's been through more than any of us combined, the man with a shining heart of gold who would save even the person who was the most terrible to him... He felt bad for Voldemort for fucks sake! The man is something special!"

"I've grown to learn that his halfblood status doesn't mean shit in the grand scheme of things. I can't go flashing around my pureblood status to get things from people who aren't disgustingly prejudiced! Why should I have to do everything you want me too when all it's done in the past is hurt me and seperate myself from genuinely kind people? No- this is my choice! Strip me of my Malfoy title you made me flaunt for so long! I don't give a shit! I'll become a Potter! I love Harry so much and there's nothing you can do that will change that! You can't manipulate me anymore! I'm an adult and this is my life and my decision! I know you've known I've liked him for a while- fourth year to be exact- so I don't understand why you're so shocked that I like a boy!"

Draco crumpled to the floor, face in his hands.

"Th-this 'unsightly' hickey-" he pointed to it, "Is from when Harry showed me what it really honestly felt like to be in love. I love him so much I can't even express it in words! It breaks my heart when I see the hundreds and hundreds of scars all over his beautiful body from the years of abuse and neglect he suffered, but he smiles and tells me how guilty he feels for he ones he gave me! He peppers my mark with kisses because he knows how much I hate it, but even the symbol of the man who murdered him parents, his loving and caring parents who would do anything for him, doesn't matter to him... We've been through hell and back with each other and we've still been able to make something amazing out of it. We've fought and cursed each other in the past... But we make it work... He's so sweet and forgiving and I honestly think you would like him if you could just let go of all this bullshit!"

He sobbed into his hands as McGonagall got down to comfort him.

Just then, the door burst open and Harry came skidding in on his socks, his huge sweater billowing around him.

"Draco!" he gasped, collapsing to his knees beside him.

He encircled Draco with his arms, his hand coming up to hold him tightly to his chest while his other held his shaking shoulders.

"Oh Dray... Shhh... It's okay..." Harry murmured.

Draco hiccupped and sobbed harder, his fingers clasping the front of Harry's sweater tightly.

And Narcissa watched as Harry's hands threaded through Draco's hair, his whole being focused on her son. The sweater slipped farther down Harry's shoulder, exposing a love bite.

Their magic crackled gold in the air for a moment, Harry's power palpable within the room. Their feeling was so nearly tangible. Narcissa saw her son, her baby, in the arms of the man he loved enough to fight her for, and her world stopped. Epiphanies and heart wrenching realizations over memories of Draco struggling for years to keep his sexuality a secret hit her all at once. Her son was in love. Honest love. Something she'd never had with Lucius. Sure when they were young it was all well and firey, but as soon as they had Draco it was like their love life died to take on the role of parents. That man, that unique man holding her son was the man who won them the war, and released Lucius from the bonds that tied him to Voldemort.

"Draco-" Narcissa tried.

Harry's blazing emerald gaze locked onto hers. She used her legilimency to her advantage, pressing into Harry's frazzled mind to search for proof of his affections. She dipped into a scene of Harry collapsed on the stairs while Draco talked to him, them sitting by a fireplace and reading. There was another scene of them sitting on a windowsill, Harry sleepily stirring to look up at a flustered Draco, Draco and Harry kissing softly in a bed, Draco sucking kisses into Harry's thighs. A flash of snuggling and a memory of a very sweaty and nude Draco focusing intently on Harry as they made wanton noises, a calm morning out in the snow, Harry and Draco moving together so delicately as their lips were locked, and the images of Draco's warm expression as he comforted Harry. Them sitting calmly by a hearth, them showering with their foreheads pressed together as they laughed softly, and them exchanging gifts on Christmas morning.

Harry shook her off as his mental fortitude hardened and his energy was focused wholly on Draco's wellbeing. Draco was still sobbing into Harry's chest. He'd always been a fragile boy. A fragile boy who entrusted his iron locked heart to the man he loved, who he entrusted his vulnerability with, that he showed no other. 

"You've done enough." Harry growled.

"It's up to you whether you can dismiss your awful bigotry enough to accept your gay son, but it's his decision in the end. It's his life, I think he's proven that he won't let you or Lucius control him anymore..." he breathed, helping Draco to his feet, their height difference becoming significantly apparent as they stood.

"Draco!" Narcissa pleaded once more as she saw Lucius seething beside her.

"You can't just c-come in here and insult Harry and expect me to be fine with it now that you've actually seen that he cares about me! I'm sick and I'm tired of being your proper good little boy and not taking any of your words to heart when they're degrading... I won't let you or father push me around like that... And I certainly won't let you do it to Harry..." Draco stated with a definite finality.

"You will be coming back to the Manor at once! This will be dealt with swiftly! You are to be betrothed to the pureblooded Astoria Greengrass! Not this disabled mongrel who's brainwashed you into thinking you love him!" Lucius screamed.

Draco shot up in shock. Harry's jaw clenched as his gaze darkened.

Lucius attempted to rush Draco, but his shackles were held tightly in the hands of the auror. He looked deranged and unstable. Azkaban had really affected him terribly. All his composure had gone.

"My own son pathetically preaching about love!" Lucius spat.

"I want no more of the nonsense! I might be going back to Azkaban, but I will absolutely not stand for my son to be the one who muddies our pure bloodline by playing with another man!"

Narcissa looked over at him, her composure not faltering once, but the knot of pure dread and guilt squeezed her stomach harder than ever. She looked at her son. He was staring at Lucius with a blank expression, tears pouring down his face as Harry held him.

"I refuse, refuse! to let you be the disappointment, more of one than you already are! I'll give you one more chance to produce an heir worthy of the Malfoy name before I strip you of it! I want your bags packed and I want you out of this school and away from this boy! You don't get a choice anymore!" Lucius absolutely raged.

Narcissa bit her tongue in contemplation.

"I want your bags packed and ready in ten minutes Draco."

"But-" he pleaded.

She gave him a significant look that quieted him, devastation evident on his face. 

He stood, Harry looking up at him with eyes conveying enough emotion to make Narcissa's chest ache.

"Nonsense! That just gives them more time to kiss and cry! ELF!" Lucius bellowed.

A house elf cracked into the office.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Get me everything from Draco Lucius Malfoy's dormitory and pack it!"

"Y-yes sir!" the elf squeaked before disappearing with a crack.

A few moments later Draco's three trunks were wobbling beside him.

"Go with your mother. Now." Lucius hissed.

"Draco..." Harry barely murmured.

"I-I'm sorry... I have to..." Draco whispered with a defeated expression.

"Come Draco." Narcissa commanded monotonously.

Harry felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken as Draco trudged over to his mother. 

They left the office. Lucius glared horribly at Harry before the auror shepherded him behind Narcissa. 

The office was deathly silent for a solid five minutes, neither Harry nor McGonagall moving. Harry left the and trudged to eighth year tower, his heart broken. He gazed out the window as he approached it, his eyes scanning the apparition points, but Draco was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a two part update! Look out for the second half later tonight! Don't worry, our boys will be okay!


	29. Return To Me My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns.

Harry eventually collapsed face first into his bed, ignoring Ron and Hermione's frantic questioning, and bit his pillow to stop himself from yelling, and completely unaware that Draco was currently getting into a screaming match with his father. 

Back at the manor, Draco was screeching at the top of his voice, reiterating many of the things he'd already said in a highly aggressive way. Lucius attempted to yell back but Draco overpowered him as he broke down in tears, still uncontrollably howling with rage as he threw anything within reach at him. He'd never seen Draco in such a state. Disheveled and breathing heavily as his voice rang horribly in the main entrance. 

"That boy is awful! You have no right- no authority-" Lucius attempted.

Draco rounded on him, angrier than Lucius had ever seen him, and cried, "I HAVE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING RIGHT TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS AND IF I WASN'T SUCH A DAMNED COWARD I WOULD STILL BE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! AND THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WILL NEVER EVER UNDERSTAND, YOU AWFUL POWER HUNGRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!"

And his fist connected with his father's jaw, creating a horrible crunch that made Draco grind his teeth.

Harry groaned into his pillow, trying hard not to cry.

It was an hour before he turned onto his back to meet the worried faces of his two best friends.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione breathed.

"All we saw was a frightened little house elf come in and ransack Draco's side of the room." Ron added.

"He's gone." Harry croaked.

"What?!" Ron yelped.

Harry looked curiously at Ron due to his reaction.

"I mean he makes you so happy mate, I think I've a right to be concerned even if I have no idea why you like him." he mumbled.

Harry sighed.

"His mum and dad were here. He spoke his mind and Lucius got really angry and forced him to go back to the manor with Narcissa. Which, by the way, is completely idiotic because he's an adult!" 

Hermione sat beside him as Ron lay at the foot of the bed.

"He's not going to forget about you mate. You'll see him again." Ron commented intuitively.

"Yeah but what if he doesn't come back or talk to me ever again. What if he just acts like this never happened and goes on to marry a woman?" Harry fretted.

"He loves you, he really does." Hermione murmured.

Harry soaked in his dread, letting it pull every doubt and worry that he had ever thought of out of his mind. The words those lower years had screamed at him, before his seizure that day, ringing terribly in his ears.

It didn't help Harry's mental state when Draco didn't write over the next week, or the one after that. He was beyond depressed. Hermione and Ron tried to make him feel better and he tried to put on a smile, but it wasn't convincing. 

Harry didn't realize how much he missed Draco's presence until he didn't have it. He missed his cold hands on his back and his body against him when they slept. He missed his low quiet laugh and his humor. He missed having somebody to come to after classes. He sobbed into the pillows when he missed the way Draco's breath tickled his neck. He missed his snarky demeanor that made them laugh. He missed the pressure of his jaw on top of his head as his arms encircled him. He wanted everything about him back. Absolutely everything about him.

The time he spent staring at the empty space where Draco's things used to be made his heart ache. He used his work to distract him from the anxious pains his scars on his chest gave him, but he always finished it so fast that all he could do was hope with every fibre of his being that Draco would write to him and tell him that what they had was real.

It was getting so hard for Harry to remain confident in Draco's affections after numerous days of waiting. Waiting for some sign, anything that reassured his crumbling heart that their love was real. 

He could barely eat. The stress was digging into him. He'd given Draco his heart, his trust, and his virginity, he refused to believe it was fake. The sparkle in Draco's eyes when they made love was so pure that he couldn't even decide himself if it was all a huge joke. He didn't know. He hated not knowing, not hearing, not having. 

The second week passed with Harry losing five pounds and beginning to close in on himself. He couldn't talk about how he was feeling. His voice was trapped whenever he tried. He began having nightmares again and could hardly sleep, pressing his dull eyes further into their sockets with exhaustion. 

By the middle of the third week, Harry conversed so minimally that Hermione and Ron began to frequently check in on him to make sure he was okay and remembering to eat. The stress and uncertainty was showing on his body now. The dark circles under his sad eyes and the healthy weight he had put on completely gone. Ron and Hermione watched as he pulled out one of Draco's turtlenecks that had been packed into his trunk when they left and curl up with it at night with his nose pressed into the folds. 

Hermione and Ron sat down next to him on Saturday to ask him how he was feeling. 

"I miss him." was the simple response, but it seemed to have broken a barrier.

"But I don't even know if I should be so upset about it, for all I know he could be fucking some girl without even a consideration of me. He could've gotten that girl pregnant to sate his parents need for an heir and then if he comes back to me and he's got a kid... What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel? And then what if he doesn't come back and marries her?! How am i supposed to feel?" Harry buried his face in his hands.

"He spoke his mind and still didn't get out... And he went willingly! After Lucius yelled at him, he just obeyed! After he fought and ranted and everything! I don't understand! It's so stupid to just lie down after all of that! I don't know... He's really smart though... I just hope he did it for a reason... The idiot... I don't want this to just be forgotten y'know? I really felt like he was the one... And now all I want is to see any confirmation that any of it actually meant something to him. That our I love yous weren't just words."

They nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Hey mate, let's go get some dinner. You really need to be putting on weight." Ron suggested.

Harry nodded, trying to force down the thought that Valentine's Day was coming up soon.

About an half an hour later Harry sat poking at his food distractedly with his fork, his heart ever heavier as Ron and Hermione conversed quietly over homework. Harry leaned his face further into his hand, pressing the heel of his hand into his cheekbone and skewering a bit of potato. The hall got very quiet for a moment, but immediately kicked up again. Harry couldn't bring himself to even raise his head in curiosity. There was a suspense of breath in the hall once more, people looking toward Harry. 

He frowned and sank lower into his seat, hitching up his shoulders to cover himself. 

He felt something brush his knuckle and glanced down as he pulled his face away from his hand. There, fluttering before his nose, was a red paper crane gesturing toward the entrance to the hall. Harry's eyes widened intensely, his heart seized, and a jolt of shock coursed through his whole body. He whipped his head around to face the doorway.

There, in an enormous formal winter coat, was Draco. His suitcases were in his hand and he looked as though he was about to cry.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, stumbling over the bench.

He sprinted toward him as fast as he could, feeling a tear slip down his cheek, and threw himself into Draco's arms. Draco steadied himself as Harry's legs wrapped tightly around his hips and his arms hooked around his neck. Draco held Harry so tight, his heart flipping as he felt Harry's bones beginning to protrude unhealthily again. 

"Oh Harry... I missed you so much..." Draco murmured.

"Missed you too..." Harry repeated over and over until his body was shaking.

Draco let Harry's legs resettle on the floor and held him close, breaking apart to see that Harry's poor eyes were red and bloodshot.

"Come on love. I'll tell you everything that happened, alone. I've been worried sick." Draco ushered with a slight sniffle, "Quite literally." 

Harry glared at him, his worries flooding dread into his system again. He flicked his hand, causing the trunks to float behind them, grabbed Draco by his clean pressed tie, and marched them out of the Great Hall. He only let go of Draco once they entered their room, flinging him onto the bed and crossing his arms.

Draco blinked up at Harry. He was portraying anger while his eyes conveyed pure fear. Draco slipped off his coat and sighed.

"What's bothering you the most hon? Where do I start?" Draco inquired.

"I want to know if there was anybody else involved. A woman? Have you had sex with a woman? Do you potentially have a kid?! Why did you just go when Lucius yelled at you! Why didn't you exercise your right as an adult and stay with me! Why did you go willingly! What the fuck happened between then and now? Why did you let Lucius push you around after all that effort!" Harry expelled, gesticulating wildly as he threw his wand on his bed.

"I haven't heard a single thing from you for nearly a month! I don't know what to think, how to feel! I don't know if any of this-" he gestured between them, "Is or was real!"

Draco held up a hand to silence Harry. He reluctantly obliged, tears leaking down his cheeks very slowly as he breathed hard.

"Breath Harry. I can promise you that there was no woman, no sex, and there is definitely no potential child. I promise." he began.

Harry deflated significantly, though still visibly very angry.

Draco showed him his hands, "No betrothal. No marriage."

Harry collapsed beside him, his face in his hands.

"Then why didn't you write me? Nearly a month without any reassurance or details about what as going on... I couldn't stand the stress of not knowing..."

"I can see... You've gotten so thin... And I'm so sorry. I'm so beyond sorry Harry. I feel terrible leaving you in the dark like that... Especially when I felt exactly the same way... All of the owls coming in and out of the manor were going through my mother, I know you wrote so many times... I saw them... And I have them all... I'm so sorry I couldn't write you back... All of the post going in and out of the manor is being monitored and read ever since the war and because mother is on probation... She didn't want the aurors reading our letters even if they were harmless... You know how the Ministry is right now... Anything concerning even your name would be enough to get mother and I charged with something ridiculous... She felt awful but quickly hatched a plan... So- so I could come back to you. She wasn't sure at first but what I said that day rattled her, she wanted to get me back so I could be with you, she knows I love you. She knows it's not some silly crush or a fling fueled by lust... And if you and I supporting each other in front of my father was enough to convince my mother to throw away her beliefs that she's held onto for so long and help me get back to my love, my Harry, then I think that's proof enough that what I feel for you is so very real."

"I was terrified you'd move on without a backward glance. I kept thinking of you fucking women and men because I feel so unworthy. I kept holding onto the memory of your eyes sparkling when we made love and that was the only thing I could hold onto to convince myself. I was and still am terrified that you'll realize I'm just a death eater and a prick who's been nothing but horrible to you before this and move along. You're Harry Potter. You could have anybody you want and you still chose me, and I spent every night thinking about that with both pride and cold cold fear. I missed you so much. I missed your warmth and your sweet laugh and every other marvelous and stubborn thing about you. I still can't believe that you chose to be with me out of all people... And I was terrified that you'd be able to carry on in a heart beat and I'd be left in the dust." Draco murmured honestly.

"And my father... Well... I hate to admit that I'm still afraid of him... I tried to muster the courage to tell him to fuck off, but it's still so hard for me to snap back at him... It was stupid and I regret it horribly... I directed most of my anger at my mother, when in reality I should've been able to tell my father exactly how I felt... And I was working up to it, honest I was, and then he sprung that onto me... Draco sighed, "I'm really trying to make it sound more complicated than it actually was... I just couldn't do it... I was so scared of disappointing him even though that means jack shit to me now... I only thought of how stupid it was after we'd gotten back to the manor and well... Father and I got into a huge fight... I don't remember exactly what I said... But I do know that all I could see was red and I'm fairly certain I broke his jaw in the end... The auror took him back after that..." 

Harry cocked his head, "You got in a fight with him?"

"Yeah..." Draco reminisced, relieved that Harry had calmed down to listen.

"I was furious... Told him something about how he's been the biggest prick in the world my whole life and screamed a bit, got him good on the jaw too..."

"Then why couldn't you come back sooner?" Harry asked.

"I'm so sorry... I had to negotiate for ages nearly every day with the Greengrasses to call off the betrothal so I could not worry about it with you and- and have the opportunity when the time comes... They were extremely hard to convince, I had to surrender some memories for a day as well, which was extremely uncomfortable. And it was actually Astoria who called it off- her family had more authority you see- and well," Draco gave a little laugh, "She revealed she had a boyfriend as well only two days ago. Her mother gave up and my mother sent me straight home to pack my bags, and now I'm here..." 

Draco looked up, his face was pink and splotchy and his eyes were spilling tears.

Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him full on the lips with so much passion that Draco fell backward onto the bed.

"You're an idiot Dray... A smart idiot... But that was stupid..." he giggled.

"This is the only instance you will ever hear me say: too right I am..." 

"I love you... I love you so much..." Harry whispered in between heated kisses.

"I love you more..." Draco breathed.

Harry rested his forehead against Draco's.

"I missed you... I missed your stupid cold hands and sleeping next to you... It's been lonely sleeping by myself..." Harry murmured, playfully punching him on the chest repeatedly.

"I missed holding you and being held by you. I missed your terrible bed head and feeling your skin against mine..." Draco hummed, smiling hugely.

"Your hairs gotten longer..." Draco murmured, twisting Harry's cowlicks around his fingers.

"Oh- has it?" Harry inquired, reaching up to pull at his longest crazy curl by his ear.

"I think it's nice." Draco hummed, relishing how deep his hand sunk into Harry's hair.

"I don't know what I'll do with it, but I do know that I want to feel you right now, all of you... If you catch my drift..." Harry mumbled.

"I'm more than happy to oblige my love." 

"But maybe- uhm- we could switch?" 

"You want to be on top?" 

"Yes but I also want you inside me... So we could switch back and forth until we're sated... It's the weekend love, I want you all night..." 

Draco's eyes widened at the prospect.

"I think you deserve to have your way with me after that idiocy I pulled. Though you should ahh- know that I'm a virgin down there..." Draco blushed.

"Well, we'll have to find out what you like then? Five weeks without sex has given me blue balls and I can't wait to reconnect with you, in any way we like." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, bearing his bracelet at Draco.

"We could try anything you want. Who's taking it first?" Draco smiled, kissing Harry's bracelet. 

"You Dray. I've been craving you for ages, I want to be inside you before we do anything else." Harry husked.

"Oh yes mon chéri." Draco purred.

They quickly stripped each other while having a heated make-out session, Harry holding dominance as they ground against each other.

Harry frotted into Draco once they were nude, crying out as he wrapped his hand around their shafts and pumped them through the nearly closed ring of his fingers. Draco whined, he could tell Harry was hyper focused at the moment by his blazing eyes. Harry discovered that the more he teased Draco, the more disheveled he became. 

Harry accioed the lube out of his bedside table as Draco squirmed beneath him, his breathing heavy. He poured a copious amount onto his hand and pressed it against Draco's rim. He spent a while rimming, prepping, and edging Draco until he was nearly crying from the stimulus. Harry slathered his shaft and plunged into Draco, making him scream. 

Draco, raggedly panting, looked down at Harry when he felt his lips playing with his nipples. His eyes flicked up to Draco's as his hips twitched and spasmed while he let Draco adjust. He tossed his glasses on the bedside table. Fuck those eyes could've made Draco come right then and there. Avid, blazing, eclipsed and possessive eyes burning a shiny beautiful green in the candle light.

Harry was restraining himself with all his might, but then those gorgeous glowing silver eyes met his and he couldn't help himself. He began thrusting at a hungry insatiable pace, his arms shivering as he held himself up, and Draco's moans started echoing loudly in the room.

"Oh fuck Draco! You're mine- all mine... Nobody else's..." Harry growled huskily, a bit under his breath.

"Yours! Harry! All yours!" Draco mewled, taking Harry by surprise.

Harry slowed a bit, relishing the way Draco's brows tilted up and his eyes rolled back in delirium. The thought that he was the one making those candy heart lips curl into a smile and eliciting those gorgeous noises made him groan loudly.

"Harry! Not there!" Draco cried.

Harry recognised the tremor that wracked Draco's body and repeated the motion. 

"Nooo Harry! I'll come!" Draco whined.

Harry grinned and languidly thrust into Draco, his powerful possessiveness taking over his lust filled brain.

"Then come..." 

Draco arched severely, crooning loudly before grabbing Harry's hair and pulling him into a searing kiss. Harry felt his lips lose rhythm as Draco's mouth opened wide in a silent cry, hot come spilling over his belly as Harry pounded into him, his whole face screwing up as he came seconds after. They panted for a few minutes, the primal neediness finally beginning to leave their bodies.

"H-holy shit..." Draco croaked as Harry pulled out of him. 

"I never thought you'd be so needy Dray." Harry teased.

The jab catapulted them into their next round, Harry riding Draco until they both came twice. It was a hot and heavy back and forth for a solid two hours before they finally decided to have one more round. 

Draco was amazed by Harry's stamina, the way he bounced so tirelessly and thrusted so hard and fast for so long was incredible.

Now they languidly moved, Draco thrusting with all the energy he had left in him as he pulled Harry closer and closer to the edge. Both of them were leaking come and at that point it had become their lubricant. It was filthy, they knew very well, but it was everything the pair needed. It wasn't just Draco satisfying Harry or Harry satisfying Draco anymore, it had bound into a purely mutual dance of love that pushed their bodies to their limits. 

Harry arched against the bed, his hands grappling with the pillows as he felt his orgasm coming on.

"Ah! Dray... Feels..." 

But Harry was cut off as his body seized, coming explosively once more. Draco groaned as he spilled inside Harry, feeling his body tighten around him as Harry's come from their previous round leaked down his thigh. He watched through half lidded eyes as Harry shuddered, riding out the shocks of overstimulation coursing through him.

They collapsed against eachother, completely and utterly sated. Draco cast a few cleaning charms on them before pulling the duvet over them. Harry hugged him tight and Draco happily returned it.

"Gods I missed you..." Harry murmured.

"I missed you too... And I'm so sorry for leaving you in the dark for so long..." Draco breathed.

"I didn't realize how much I needed you until I didn't have you..." Harry whispered with a quaver in his voice.

"Nor did I baby boy..."

"How do you manage to maintain your formality after multiple rounds of the most intense sex I've ever had in my life?" Harry laughed.

Draco snorted and kissed his forehead.

"I'm just happy you're back my love..." Harry mumbled.

"I'm happy to be back mon amour..."

"Feels good..."

"What does?"

"You..."

Draco smiled, holding Harry closer than ever to whisper, "I love you more than life itself..."

"Love you more..." Harry yawned as he stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"Not possible..." Draco barely got out before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely boys! I saw the massive response on the previous chapter and this is the ending and explanation for some of your concerns! If there are any inconsistencies or points that don't make sense, please don't hesitate to let me know and I am more than likely correct it!


	30. Reparations and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry spend a lazy day together to make amends and begin building back up their trust.

Draco woke to a tickling feeling on his chest. He looked down to find Harry gazing into his sternum and drawing little shapes on his skin with his finger. He pressed his face into Draco's chest and sighed hugely, his eyes closing.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco murmured.

Harry jumped very slightly, frowning after resettling his arms on Draco's sides.

"I'm mad."

Draco got a shock in his stomach.

"How come?"

"I feel like I was so happy that you were back that I didn't even give myself time to just be angry with you. I want to be pissed, but I'm tired, so I'll settle for mildly upset."

"Well... Yes I suppose you have every right to be angry with me..."

"I love you... But you're an inconsiderate shit sometimes..." Harry huffed.

"I'm working on it..." Draco frowned.

"I know. That's why I'm not completely pissed off, cause I know you're trying to better yourself, and that's the best thing you can do."

Draco nosed Harry's forehead, "How are you feeling? You don't look too healthy right now..."

"Probably cause I lost a lot of weight and have been having nightmares... You always help with those y'know... My nightmares. It was always hard waking up alone in the middle of the night covered in sweat with nobody to just be there for me."

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek guiltily.

Harry rolled onto his back, pulling Draco halfway on top of him and wrapping one arm around his neck to rest his hand in his hair and resting the other right under Draco's shoulder and around his ribcage. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's chest, holding his shoulder as he tucked his other underneath their soft pillows. Harry began kissing Draco's cheek, making Draco genuinely smile with so much emotion that he closed his eyes to relish it. The shifting of bodies had pushed the duvet all the way down to Harry's hips, showing the long lines of his vee. 

"I love you... So much... You giant arse..." Harry murmured between kisses.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad boyfriend Harry..." Draco mumbled, but when he said Harry's name he rolled the R's in a different accent. Harry thought it sounded a bit Japanese, and he quite liked it.

"It's ok... Just promise me you'll try, that's all I ask. I love you just the same anyway."

"I promise." Draco breathed, Harry's happy, calm, and loving expression making his torso warm and fuzzy as he fought to hold back the hugeness of his smile.

"Hey you know-" Harry began with that amazing excited grin that told Draco it had something to do with his current special interest, but the door crashed open.

Ron came stumbling in with his hand covering most of his peripheral. His nose twitched as he caught the heavy scent of sex and he blushed impossibly deeper.

"Sorry! I just need a change of clothes and then I'll be out of here!" he stammered, catching a glimpse of them.

He flushed even redder at the night of their very naked torsos and scrambled for his things. Harry stuck out his tongue slightly and chewed it as Ron haphazardly went through his drawers, lazily scratching Draco's scalp as he waited. Ron eventually ran out, apologizing with very red ears as he closed the door.

"What were you telling me love?" Draco inquired.

Harry's face absolutely lit up, making Draco feel so warm and happy to be back with this man. He loved his excitement and his gappy toothed smile that squished his gorgeous emerald eyes into slits. He had a lot to make up to Harry, that was for sure, but he was so incredibly happy to do everything in his power to reassure how much he loved him.

"Oh! You know that part of the lake over by Hogsmeade that's frozen over?" 

"I've seen it once or twice."

"Well the ice is thick enough to skate on and you can see the castle and everything... It's really beautiful... I spent almost every evening over there while you were gone... Could I take you? Tonight?" Harry rambled excitedly.

"Of course." Draco smiled, shifting his head to lay on his cheek to face Harry.

Harry was smiling so contentedly.

"I think it's magnificent really. Hogwarts was the first place I really felt at home, like I belonged y'know?"

Draco nodded, understanding all too well what that really meant, and reached over to trace the lightning bolt on Harry's chest.

"Do you think you'd want to teach here as a job?" Draco hummed.

"I think eventually I'd like that."

"Speaking of, what do you want to do once we're out of here?" 

Harry thought for a minute.

"I dunno really... Originally I wanted to be an auror but I don't know how I feel about that now that I've fought in a war. That whole experience was stressful and frustrating even though the thrill was invigorating. I don't really know if I want to do that again when I'm trying to heal and move on... But I also want to do something with my body y'know? I thought of quidditch but I think I'd get sick of being traded around with teams and such. I really want to work on getting healthier and feeling better I guess, feeling better all around. I think the first time I've really felt free for a while was down on the lake, it's really relaxing..."

Harry chewed his lip in thought.

"I think I'd like to teach, but I don't want to be stuck letting myself go to seed while I grade papers and such. I want to feel good about myself and my body for once, for both you and me. I want to have a calm job, but I feel like I'd miss that exhilaration I've known my whole life. The Ministry is pretty corrupt and I think if Hermione continued on with it, she could do some amazing changes. Me on the other hand... Everybody expects me to be an auror and I've always had that pressure to be what people want me to be. At the end of the day, I'm not really sure but..." he trailed off with a flush on his cheeks.

"But..?" Draco coaxed.

"But I think before... Before I decide on anything... I want to-to travel... See what's out there in different cultures and places... And I'd love it if you would come along with me." Harry breathed, blushing very deeply indeed.

Draco kissed Harry softly.

"I think that sounds wonderful, I'd love to travel the world with you."

Harry smiled shyly, his heart overwhelmed with love.

"Where would you want to go first?"

"France definitely, Barcelona sounds very pretty, Japan would be amazing when the cherry blossoms are in bloom, uhm... I liked the sound of Australia..." Harry listed thoughtfully.

"I've read that Japan has really good food and architecture and stuff... The Eiffel Tower would be gorgeous in the winter, just stuff like that I think..." 

Draco grinned, "That sounds amazing..."

Harry smiled up at him, they met in a lazy kiss, bodies a bit sore from their passionate love making of the previous night. Harry yawned as they broke apart.

"I'm done being mad now." he murmured.

Draco patted his curls, "That was much more leeway than you should've given me y'know."

"I think we were both a bit stupid Draco... It's over now... And you're back, so you could actually explain to me why you did what you did, you told the truth and it makes sense... I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. So I don't think that's leeway at all. As long as you come down to skate on the lake with me tonight, you can call me a happy man."

"Mmm how sore are you love?" Draco inquired, stroking Harry's lean stomach.

Harry stretched out his legs and murmured, "Not bad... But if you want to do another round just be gentle..." with a slight flush as he remembered a particularly rough round they'd had.

"Do you want to?" Draco hummed.

Harry smiled a bit shyly.

"Yeah, but you topping means you're going to be the one to go get food when we're done."

Draco scooted on top of him.

"That's fine by me." 

They connected in a gentle kiss, already setting the gentle mood with the softness of it. Harry was especially breathy and shy as they ran their hands over each other's bodies, Draco catching a red tint on his cheek every time he looked up at him. Draco slowly pressed kisses down his chest, watching avidly as Harry reacted sharply and intensely to everything touching him.

"So sensitive..." Draco breathed, quite liking the reactivity Harry was displaying.

Harry covered his face, his mouth slightly open as he flushed entirely. Draco looked up curiously.

"Is something the matter Harry? Do you want to stop?" he asked, worry overcoming him.

"No... No..." he mumbled, taking his hands away from his eyes and staring at the ceiling like he'd been struck by a great epiphany.

"It's just that after all of those filthy and needy, almost venty rounds of sex we had last night I just... I dunno... I feel like I can see you clearly again... But it's different than last time." Harry tried to explain.

Draco frowned, quite confused at what Harry was getting at, but waited patiently for him to find his words.

"I had a lot of time to think about our relationship while you were away... And it kind of struck me that we had a lot of sex quite often, which isn't bad at all you know, but I also don't think we had the right intention most of the time... I think our first time and the time we made love on Christmas were the only times where there wasn't really a motive to try and convey love to each other and show the other that we cared, it just happened naturally. I feel kind of like a slut after last night... It was complete lust, but I needed that to ground myself, I needed repetitive proof that you had really come back to me..."

Harry drew in a breath and cupped Draco's cheeks, drawing him level to his line of sight.

"And that type of rough sex was good for the moment and I don't regret it. I guess distance makes the heart grow fonder... Or however the saying goes... Now we're here and I feel like I have my Draco back... My love... I feel more right now with you above me than I have any other time you've been in this exact position..."

Draco was still a little confused, but his chest grew fuzzy at the look of pure broken honesty in Harry's eyes.

Harry took Draco's hand and placed it over his heart.

"You feel that?"

Draco nodded.

"You're doing that... You're making the fluttering bird that stopped a few months ago beat with more feeling than it has since fifth year..."

Draco watched as a tear slipped out either side of Harry's earnest eyes, feeling his face grow hot now that Harry's words were starting to come together in his mind.

"I died that night in the forest, even if it was only for a few seconds... I've seen death itself and have felt my own heart restart in my chest... I feel like I left myself in that forest, like a big part of me stayed dead in there, that I was just a shell of the person I used to be... Even at the start of this year I didn't feel right, I didn't feel any of my ambition or my supposed Gryffindor heart at all... I kept thinking of how badly my whole body hurt when Voldemort killed me and the piece of himself that lived inside me, thinking of the very fact that I had a piece of Voldemort inside me for almost sixteen years, a living Horcrux..."

Harry reached up to wipe his eyes, only for more tears to fall.

"And you Draco... You made me feel again... You made me feel like myself for the first time in months when I kissed you that night... I was so beyond invigorated to have felt like me again... And then I found out you were betrothed to a woman and I tried my best not to ever let it show that it really really bothered me all the time even when I felt so safe with you... A-and I couldn't bring myself to tell you exactly why that morning in the snow, I couldn't tell you why my heart switched off again after I heard... Everything I've said and done over the past few months has been very real, but I was a shadow of who I was again. And then you left and it felt like that made it definite... That I watched you fight and then give up right at the end... And then I had a whole month to think about everything concerning us and our relationship..."

Draco chewed his tongue anxiously as Harry gave a very soft sob, pressing Draco's palm a little harder to his pounding sternum.

"I listened to you explain yourself yesterday and it was one of the biggest reliefs and releases of energy I've ever experienced in my life... I had so much pent up energy that I needed to dispel it somewhere, so we had some of the most intense sex of my life... And now we're here and I can finally see you through the fog, I can finally see you exactly as you are and not the mask or disguise that you've had up for so many years... You're the one making my heart beat this fast... And you're the one who lit the fire inside me again... I finally feel okay again... I finally feel like myself again. I can finally let my heart beat freely for you and only you like it's always wanted to... And I can also confidently say without any shadow of a doubt that I love you, I love you so much."

Harry's voice broke at the last syllable, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. Draco's mouth was hanging open, tears running down his own cheeks.

"There's a part of me that honestly wants to ask why on earth do you love me that much... That wants to ask you why you chose me out of all people, why you didn't just leave me in the dust with the rest of the death eaters... But everything else is screaming that I've finally got the boy I've been in love with since I saw you in the manor that day... I still have difficulty feeling worthy of your love, but I'll give you all I have so we can grow together..." Draco admitted.

Draco inhaled shakily.

"I really do love you too Harry."

They met in a shaky overemotional kiss that made Harry hold both his hands over Draco's palm, pressing the imprint of his hand into his chest. Harry broke the kiss to gasp as Draco began peppering his face with kisses, his hand coming up to brush away the tears. Draco pushed away to gaze into Harry's eyes, and Harry held it instead of looking away on instinct like he usually did.

And Harry finally was able to see just how many colors were in Draco's eyes, cobalt flecks within pools of soft grey. Harry had been able to hold Draco's gaze for a few seconds before resolutely focusing on his eyelashes, but now he was wholly entranced in the complexity of his iris's. The ring around his pupil was so bright it was nearly completely white, spiking out toward the darker slate edges, the wateriness made them look even more striking as so much emotion was conveyed by the smallest tilt of his eyelids. 

Draco stared into Harry's eyes, noticing that they didn't flick up to his brows or eyelashes. It made his chest ache with happiness that Harry finally trusted and felt comfortable enough to hold his gaze, knowing how hard that was for him. Harry placed his hands back on Draco's cheeks, their noses nearly touching, and smiled. Draco saw the gap in his teeth become more apparent as his lip raised, his eyes squishing up as his happiness reached them.

That was one of the things Draco loved about Harry. His features hadn't been hardened by war, they were still soft although he had some haunted lines on his face that didn't belong to an eighteen year old, they were still very much Harry's. It was true that Harry could look particularly grim and solemn when he was really upset, but his nice square features were impeccably handsome and sweet when he smiled. He still had a mole on the tip of his left ear and on the right side of his jaw as well as one on his neck just above his collar bones. He still had tiny freckles that dusted across his shoulders and nose bridge. His iris was broken, his eyes were a bit far apart, and his scar was gold across his face. He was covered in scars that decorated his back, chest, and wrists, he had stretch marks on his thighs and buttocks. And he was beautiful.

Draco's longer face was tired but his eyes were no longer dark with the weights on his shoulders. The deep pink scars on his chest carved through his left nipple and up his neck right under the two moles he had there. He had another mole behind his jaw and under his ear that Harry loved to kiss. He had stretch marks on his hips and a light grey shadow of his dark mark that was fading from time and Harry's love for him. Draco had very long blonde eyelashes a shade darker than his platinum hair that brought his eyes out more from his heavy brow bones. He had fuller cheeks and his pointed features were beginning to round themselves out slightly with time. He was gorgeous.

Harry let himself fall into the firey sensation of Draco's lips ghosting over his body. It was like something snapped into place last night, he felt so good, his reception no longer diluted by his worry and fear. He knew Draco wouldn't leave him like so many others had. He proved that by coming back. Coming back where no body else he'd ever loved had. He could finally start to let go of his crippling fear that his love was cursed by death, that everything he loved would meet a miserable end. There was proof of that right before his eyes, lovingly and gently caressing his body like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

Harry was looking at Draco like he had hung every single star in the sky. Draco was touching Harry with the lightest brushes of fingertip against sensitive electric skin, kissing and worshipping every part of him from his ears to his toes. They watched each other as they ran their hands over the others sweaty body. Draco flushed from cheek to shoulders in a delicate pink as he poured lube into his hand, Harry blushing across the bridge of his nose and collar bones in a lovely reddish hue. 

Draco's slippery fingers snaked between Harry's legs, brushing the backs of his fingers along Harry's erection before slipping a finger cleanly into him.

"You're still loose from last night..." Draco breathed, looking up at Harry.

His stomach did a somersault when he saw him. He was breathing heavily and his hand was over his mouth again, his brows tilted up sharply like it was their first time all over again.

"Are you alright?" 

Harry parted his fingers to speak.

"Y-yeah... I'm just so sensitive, it's like a super intense version of how I normally feel..." he gasped.

Draco rubbed Harry's stomach with the hand that wasn't rubbing inside him, watching how he spasmed and twitched intensely. 

"Wow..." Draco breathed, "I love how many moods you can have while we're doing this... Your variety is fresh and amazing every time..."

Harry moaned very quietly, his whole body quivering with the avalanches of sensation Draco was sending tearing through his nerves. He smiled into his knuckles, having rotated his hand to suck on them, the dullness has finally cleared from his brain. He knew in the back of his mind that it wouldn't be gone forever, depression didn't just disappear, but he could honestly say that he was so honestly and genuinely happy to be feeling these intense shocks of pleasure through his body again. The damper had been removed and it was pure bliss, just like the morning after they first kissed as Draco dragged his lips loosely up and down Harry's inner thighs.

Draco ever so gently found the raised bundle of nerves inside Harry and rubbed the tips of his two fingers against his prostate. Harry's mouth fell open in a silent scream, only to start releasing broken moans as Draco's fingers found the sweet spot of his sweet spot and touched him exactly how he liked it. 

Harry looked absolutely wanton spread out as he was, his eyes powerful as he twitched and made short noises of pleasure that made Draco swell with pride. Draco was very flushed and his eyes were actually quite shy, his own breathy groans escaping him in response to the sensation the experience was giving both of them. 

Draco sheathed himself inside Harry, holding his hips up to meet his own and lifting him a bit. Harry's breath caught as the initial sting pulled at his rim, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder as he adjusted to the burn, waiting for it too dissipate satisfactorily. 

Harry made soft noises with each of Draco's incredibly gentle yet impossibly satisfying thrusts. It was slow and relaxed, a complete 180° from the rough needy sex they had last night.

They relished making each other feel good, constantly asking the other if what they were doing was good and pleasing. Draco sucked on Harry's ears as he bent him in half to reach his face, loving the gasps and cries he let out as he stimulated Harry's second most sensitive sense. Harry loved the intimacy, intertwining their hands as they kissed and just looked at each other. They rested their foreheads together as Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's shaft while he held himself up with the hand interwoven with Harry's. Harry had tears pricking at his eyes again.

Harry muttered barely comprehensible I love yous and curses as he searched for his own release in Draco's hand with his hips. Draco panted out I love yous in such a sensual and honest way that it snapped Harry's coil and he came over his belly with a long moan. Harry gripped Draco's hair as his erection twitched and pulled him closer.

"I love you so much Draco!" he wheezed as a fresh wave of emotion opened the flood gates.

Draco's hips thrust once, twice, thrice, and he released inside Harry, kissing his cheeks where his hot tears were falling as he shivered against him.

They kissed each other all over as they rode out the scorching waves of their orgasms, eventually collapsing on top of each other in exhaustion. It was a few minutes before Harry could breathe normally again, Draco was still heavily exhaling when Harry pressed innumerable kisses to his face and neck.

Draco slipped on a dressing gown and boxers, kissed Harry's temple, and hurried down to the kitchens fully intending to make good on his promise.

He came hurrying back with two full English breakfasts and hot black tea for them, setting the tray on Harry's lap before shucking off his dressing gown and crawling into bed beside Harry. They sat against the headboard, chatting and happily eating.

Harry was about to take a bite of his honeyed toast, telling Draco about all the places he'd like to travel to, when the door crashed open yet again.

The couple looked up to find Hermione wrenching Ginny, who hadn't been present at the previous nights dinner, trying to get in while shouting something about being a good friend. She stumbled in as Hermione's grip slipped and caught sight of the two very naked, ruffled, and love marked men.

"I've a letter for you two from mum! It went to Ron but he's too paranoid of walking in on you guys so I'm giving it to you." she explained while staring at the disheveled bedspread, obviously catching the strong scent of their sex as she drew closer.

"God you two carry a potent punch." she murmured, rubbing her nose at the scent of recent completely unfiltered male sex, and handed the letter to Draco.

She stepped over their clothes that were strewn about everywhere murmuring, "Tis good to be a gay woman." under her breath.

Hermione wrinkled her nose as she poked her head in, "It really does smell strongly of Harry's sweat and vanilla in here." she commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco hummed in amusement.

"It means it's a lot of man for my gay little heart." Ginny snorted.

Harry and Draco laughed softly while Hermione smiled and shook her head, closing the door. Draco put an arm around Harry, letting him find his words once more as they ate.

They slept until the afternoon, where they dressed, ate lunch, and Harry excitedly pulled Draco through the entrance hall out toward Hogsmeade.

The walk was quiet and peaceful down to the lake even though Draco could feel Harry vibrating with excitement beside him. Harry led them over to the side that faced the castle and it was a sight to behold. Gorgeous orange light coming from the windows and doors illuminated the castle, outlining it against the nearly completely inky sky while the Gryffindor quidditch team practiced on the pitch, scarlet and gold blurs barely distinguishable as they zipped around. 

He was so absorbed in looking up at Hogwarts that he hadn't noticed Harry conjuring skates for both of them, putting them on, and getting on the ice. Draco heard the grind of the blades on the ice and looked down to see Harry spinning effortlessly in loose circles while his sweater billowed around him. It was a sweater Draco hadn't known Harry had bought with a unique stitching pattern that made it so there were small tassels of yarn tied into bows on either side of his hips. He had a gorgeous masculinity about him that Draco loved to memorize every detail of.

The sight of Harry looking as handsome as ever in that sweater and those black jeans gliding across the ice with Hogwarts in the background was incredibly beautiful. Picturesque. His curls whipped about in the gentle breeze. His eyes tired but focused and calm. His glasses glinting soft orange from the light of the village. This breathtaking absurdly honest man was his, Draco thought with enough fondness to burst his ribs.

Harry watched as Draco put on his own pair and cautiously joined him. He was a little shaky on his feet, but Harry swept over and held his hands and stabilized him. 

"What do you think?" Harry breathed.

"It's amazing..." Draco whispered, "Absolutely amazing... Just like you..."

Harry smiled shyly up at him, "Awe come off it..." 

"I mean it. I've a lot to make up to you." Draco murmured.

Harry didn't say anything but Draco could tell that he silently agreed with that statement. Harry was an incredibly forgiving person even when their trust in each other was being slowly rebuilt back up. Draco appreciated that about him even when he felt like he didn't deserve it, but got it anyway out of Harry's pure stubbornness.

"How are you feeling?" Draco hummed.

"More than I have for a while... Today was so nice, and now we're here." 

"What about you?" Harry inquired.

"I still feel guilty but I'm so happy to just have you beside me again. You have a comforting presence you know..."

Harry pulled Draco along as they gently skated around the lake. He spun them around and pulled Draco against his chest, burying his head under his chin.

"I love you." he chuckled.

Draco pet his curls and murmured "I love you too Harry." with that little roll of the R's that Harry liked.

They spent the rest of the night skating freely and laughing without any semblance of what time it was as the sky stayed inky. When they sat down to eat again they only knew that the warmth filling both their chests and the lurches their stomachs gave when they locked eyes was love as they ate Japanese katsudon on poufs of snow with warming charms around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly still baffled by how well this is being received by all of you guys and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! I love reading the comments as always!


	31. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day but will an aggressive encounter with the infamous Romilda Vane ruin that for the boys?

Hermione strode to the library after classes on Valentine's Day, making sure she went the way that would run her into Ron. She knew Harry and Draco had already gone to the library after potions as she had seen them trotting off while talking amongst each other when she herself left. She noticed Romilda shooting Harry venomous and almost lusty looks as he walked with Draco.

Hermione paced herself behind Romilda and one of her pug nosed girl friends to listen in on the conversation that had just started.

"I still can't believe he's gay and going out with that death eater honestly. It pisses me off to no end that I got pulled away from him right when I was feeling him up that day, before he had that seizure of course." she sighed dismissively.

"Have you seen those new jeans he wears?" the other girl Hermione didn't recognize inquired.

Romilda let out a foul moan, "Oh my god you can see everything! He's so big for a man of his height! What I wouldn't give to fuck him!"

"He's a bit aggressive though, kind but with a sassy temper you know."

"All the more reason! He's a bit snippy and temperamental sure, but he's gorgeous. He's got those big eyes in such a unique shade of green and you can see all his muscles in those clothes he wears... I just wanna-" Romilda made a claw with her hand and mimed grabbing something from underneath, "Right on his cock just to see how much the chosen boy's really got."

The other girl groaned appreciatively.

"He's simultaneously cute and hot... Honestly... I'd love to see him fuck that death eater, or better yet! Be fucked by that death eater! Think of how hot that male on male action would be... The blondie is a bit of a hottie as well..." Romilda drooled.

"Did you see Malfoy grab Potter's arse on the way out of potions? That was so hot... He's got such a nice arse for a boy..."

Romilda pushed up her bust, "How can he not like these? I'd love to get one good fuck out of him, even if I have to use illegal spells..." 

Hermione was disgusted.

"Gay couples are not your fetish!" she growled, "Harry is gay and yes he is very attractive, but that doesn't give you the right to relish his body and his intimate moments with his lover! You're objectifying him like he's a sex toy for your enjoyment, how revolting can you get?" she snarled.

Romilda swirled around, "Granger? Who are you to talk? You just called him attractive!"

"That's because I can appreciate a beautiful person while still being in a stable relationship and not fetishize said person and his lover who he cares for very deeply! Those types of experiences aren't for anybody but the couple being intimate sexually unless they decide themselves to publicize it! It's not your right to touch Harry's body, especially his penis, women can be charged with sexual assault as well you know! Leave him alone. He's comfortable with his sexuality and his relationship, you touching an openly gay man when he explicitly doesn't want it and insulting his neurological condition to overwhelm him is assault." Hermione snapped.

She stormed in front of them and marched furiously along the corridor, leaving a shocked Romilda in her wake.

Once she found Ron she had calmed down considerably, but was still seething under her breath.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked as he opened a sugar quill and stuck it in his mouth.

"Romilda Vane being horny and obnoxious about Harry." she huffed.

"Wha-" Ron mumbled.

"Just her drooling about how much she wants to fuck him with her friend."

Ron flushed and choked on his spit.

"Why hasn't she gotten it in her head that Harry fancies men?" 

Hermione sighed, "I honestly couldn't tell you if I tried. I mean Harry is generally quite attractive and unique, there's really no other boy in this school who looks like him, a lot of girls fancy him because of that. It's the same reason why so many boys went after Ginny before she realized she was gay. Draco's reputation doesn't help much, she probably thinks he's using and manipulating him." 

Ron hummed, sucking on the plumage of his quill. 

"They kept talking about his body and how much they wanted to watch Harry and Draco being sexually intimate, it was disgusting really..."

Ron's ears went red. 

"I mean it's kind of a curious thing... Two men doing it... But that's just weird..."

Hermione agreed as they stepped over the threshold into the library, heading toward the desks in the back. They turned into an aisle closer to the wall, Hermione pulling out an arithmancy book as they went, and spotted Harry and Draco working together.

Harry's hand moved across the parchment as Draco murmured to him in a low voice, occasionally looking up to simply gaze at him. Their legs were linked by the ankle under the table, a simple gesture of anchoring themselves to each other as a means of grounding Harry without touching a sensitive part of his body, and Harry's head was resting on Draco's shoulder. They looked so peaceful and domestic as they finished up essays.

Ron hummed beside her, his sugar quill slowly dissolving on his tongue as he murmured, "I can't believe I'm admitting this, but they're really sweet together. It's nice seeing Harry happy for once."

"And in love, happy and in love." Hermione smiled.

"I never thought Malfoy of all people would be his one but... He's actually not so bad now the war is over." 

Draco brushed Harry's nose with the back of one of his fingers, placing a soft peck there, before returning to his essay.

"D'you reckon he feels bad for breaking it at the start of sixth year?" Ron hummed around his quill as Hermione went through the arithmancy books.

"Breaking his nose?"

"Yeah, I always see him kissing it and stroking his face where he stamped on it."

"Of course he feels bad, Harry's his lover now... But they've both done horrible things to each other in the past. I think he's indirectly fussed about it because he remembers it, and you and I both know that Harry sliced him open the same year with that horrible curse, so I think they're about even. Harry's expressed to us before how guilty he feels about that, and Draco is too guarded too say something like that to someone who isn't Harry." Hermione reasoned.

Hermione found what she needed and they continued on to the table, plopping themselves down next to the boys. Harry turned his head and gave a simple "Hullo" with a small smile. They returned the greeting and Hermione could kind of see what Romilda meant, the two were both healthy and rather lean with features that contrasted each other.

"Oi mate I'd watch out for Romilda Vane, Hermione heard her saying some creepy things about you." Ron advised.

Draco's arm tightened around Harry's lower back.

"Like what?" he inquired protectively.

"Really nasty sexual things about him."

Draco's brows contracted dangerously at the same time as Harry's.

"It's because classes are over and Filch doesn't have to watch her between them." Harry recalled.

"Speak of the bloody devil..." Ron murmured, gesturing toward the front of the library where Romilda and her friend were sauntering toward them with their chests puffed out and swinging their hips in what they clearly thought was an enticing way.

"Hello Harry." she swooned as if she hadn't assaulted him months previous.

Harry raised a brow, playing along.

"Romilda." he greeted tonelessly, his eyes on his essay.

She licked her lips hungrily as her eyes roved over his face.

"I was only wondering if you could help me get a book down from the S section... I don't know the spell to get it down." she purred with a boisterous shove of her chest.

"Why should I? You're in the same year as me and the spell is accio." he huffed.

"Awe but Harry I dunno if I can do it, I'm not very good at the spell..." she crooned.

"Can your friend do it?" 

"She isn't good at it either... It just sort of wobbles when she tries." 

"If I do it will you leave me alone?" Harry grumbled.

"Oh yes of course, it's just a little favor." Romilda purred, batting her eyelashes.

"Fine." he murmured monotonously, but a slip of the f betrayed his anxiety filling his throat.

He really just wanted her to leave him alone, so he figured if he just did what she asked really fast and got away before she could try anything, then it might get her to piss off. He got up, pressing an obvious kiss to Draco's cheek, and followed them.

"Have your wits about you love." Draco whispered warningly into his ear.

Romilda and her friend led him to the aisle and she pointed up at a purple spine.

"That one." 

Harry took out his wand, quickly got the book, and was about to turn to give it to her, when she rushed him so fast he didn't even have time to notice what she was doing before her hand shot down the front of his pants. He was absolutely not expecting that. Her skin was touching his and he hated it. The waistband pulled uncomfortably at the back of his hips as her fingers aggressively rubbed the length of his shaft. 

"What- stop it! No- don't touch me!" Harry spluttered.

He pulled hard on her hand, but her wrist was lodged against his waistband while she squeezed and pulled at the foreskin of his quite flaccid head. Harry cried out and cringed as her nails pinched the delicate skin, hating the way her feminine fingers felt. He eventually ripped her hand out of his pants, whirling round to face her, furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he hissed, readjusting himself in his jeans. 

"Why don't you react?" she asked innocently, her face flush as she brushed the pubic hair she'd pulled out off her hands.

"Because I'm fucking gay you l-lunatic! Stop trying to get me to have some sort sexual experience with me and stop trying to rouse me! I have a boyfriend! Why can't you get that into your head! I don't like you a-and I never will! Why can't you just let me be content for the first t-time in my fucking life?!" he snapped.

He marched away, flinging the book at her so hard that she fell on her backside, just as Draco peered around the edge of the aisle.

"You alright Harry love?" he asked, noticing Romilda collapsed on the floor blinking in bemusement.

"I'm fine." he growled, pressing himself against Draco's chest while trembling slightly.

Draco glared venomously at the two girls before shepherding Harry away.

"You've your career appointment with McGonagall, I promise I have something planned for you tonight... Don't let Romilda get to you."

"Oh yeah. Well I guess I should tell you she was feeling me up and touching me where nobody else but you should before I go so..." 

"SHE WHAT?!" 

"It's not like she's capable of arousing me, but I trust you'll be able to knock her into line?" he smiled.

Draco took out his wand, "Certainly my darling... Nobody can harass my Harry and get away with it." he purred dangerously, turning to the girls.

"Just don't hurt them." Harry hummed before heading to the table and grabbing his things.

He headed to McGonagall's office after telling Ron and Hermione what happened and pondered as he ran his fingers along the wall.

He was uncomfortable, of course, and his belly felt thick with revulsion and violation, but his mind kept flooding images of Draco into his mind and he knew that he'd make him feel better tonight. It was Valentine's after all. He thought he would've been more ashamed if he'd actually gotten an erection by her touch, but he fact that there wasn't even the faintest hint of arousal in his body after being so directly touched made him feel better. He supposed he'd tell McGonagall and let the consequences hit Romilda. That was the second time she'd grabbed his penis and felt his body up and he was fed up with her coming after him.

No. He was Draco's and Draco was his. He knew Draco would be giving her that haughty stern Malfoy tone based on how furious he'd visibly gotten, and that fact comforted him. Harry was better at asserting himself because of Draco. Draco was increasingly confident and bold now, his shyness and cowardice slowly ebbing away into a stronger form of himself. Harry remembered telling Draco he wanted him to stay exactly as he was when they were ice skating, that he didn't want Draco to be his protector, rather his lover without change. He didn't want Draco to try to fit what he thought Harry wanted, he wanted Draco to stay Draco and grow naturally over time. The same Draco that got impossibly frustrated and cheeky while they were practicing patronus charms in their free time. The Draco that unapologetically hurled snowballs at his face and cackled just to rouse him. The Draco that was learning to love him.

He was so very in love with that man and he was proud of it. Their love represented forgiveness and seeing the same situation from the opposite perspective. Perhaps that's why they got along so well. Harry neither knew nor cared, all he really knew was how fuzzy his gut got whenever Draco looked at him and how possessive he felt toward him like there was a massive antipodean opal eye roaring in his chest. They helped each other become better, stronger, and more confident. Draco helped Harry be comfortable expressing his stimming and habits caused by his autism while Harry helped Draco heal from his death eater days and develop a voice. They both helped Harry heal from his horribly abusive childhood, Draco's love coupled with his own efforts helped him begin to accept that not everything that happened to him was his fault, that he wasn't in the wrong or abnormal like he'd thought for so many years.

His train of thought ended when he reached the door and murmured "Love" to the gargoyle, which sprung aside to admit him. He rose up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came McGonagall's voice.

He entered and greeted her.

"Ah yes, have a seat Potter." she hummed, gesturing toward the chair in front of her desk.

He sat.

"You're looking rather grim today Mr Potter, what's troubling you? Is it Mr Malfoy?" she observed.

"Oh no no it's not Draco, we're back on track and better than ever since he came back."

"Then what is it?" she inquired in that gentle maternal tone.

"I just well- I'd like to report Romilda Vane again..."

"What has she done this time? You're not injured are you?" McGonagall demanded, concern evident in her normally stern features.

"No- she just well... It was kind of my fault for thinking I could get her to leave me alone by doing what she wanted... But uhm... She's gone and stuck her hand down my pants and touched me..." he murmured quietly, not meeting McGonagall's gaze.

"Did her hand go simply between the fabric of your jeans and underpants or under your undergarments as well?"

"Uhm... Under everything... Her hand was touching my uh skin..."

"I will be reporting this, but if you could give me a little more detail, that would be quite helpful." she assured in a comforting tone.

Harry flushed rusty red.

"L-like what?"

"Like if what her hand was doing during this highly inappropriate touching was provocative or simply a slip in and out of your trousers." McGonagall stated much too calmly for Harry's liking.

"W-well Hermione told me she'd heard Romilda talking to her friend about how much she'd like to touch me or watch Draco and I being uh- intimate..." Harry blushed deeper but the story spilled uncontrollably from his lips.

"And she asked me to help her get a book down in a section that was pretty far from where Draco, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, and I thought maybe she'd leave me alone if I did what she asked really quickly, it was stupid really... I didn't expect her to try and touch me while we were in the library, but she just shoved her hand down and started fondling my uh bits... Her hand got stuck on my waistband and it took me a minute to pull her hand out, but she just kept squeezing and prodding things a-and I kept telling her no but she just kept going until I got her out.."

Harry felt better now that he'd said something.

"I feel really violated... And it's Valentine's too..."

McGonagall was scribbling very quickly on a piece of parchment, finishing up a detailed report before setting her quill down.

"That was very brave of you Mr Potter. Not many men feel like they'll be taken seriously when it comes to being sexually assaulted by a woman." 

She sighed.

"Have a biscuit Potter, and some tea."

She conjured tea while pushing her tin of biscuits toward him. He took both and relaxed when the warmth traveled down his throat.

"Well now that that's taken care of and you look significantly less troubled, let us discuss your future career."

She took a breath and allowed Harry to take the sentence in fully before continuing.

"Now I'm sure you remember our discussion in your fifth year and your ambition to become an auror?"

"Yes professor."

"I only wondered if you had any reconsiderations now that you've fought a war and found stable healthy love. I've seen you ice skating with him down on the frozen lake by Hogsmeade... It's still your decision but Mr Malfoy worries so much I don't know how well he'd be able to handle your being an auror and being away with no means of communicating with you."

"Actually, yes I have had some reconsiderations... It's nice to hear you suggesting that when it was you who vowed to help me become one." 

He laughed softly with much relief.

"Well yes, you know how much I loathed Dolores..." she smiled.

He took a sip of tea and smiled back.

"I was considering maybe being a teacher? The defense teacher specifically... I feel like I'm done with risking my neck, I've done it my whole life and I'm tired, but I also liked being able to do something with my body. It helps with my dyspraxia you see, so if I did teach I would be a heavily practical teacher because I'm not the greatest at words when I have to make eye contact. I get really anxious as well so I dunno..." 

"I think you'd need to be trained up a little in the theoretical and talking in front of a class with authority and confidence, but I'd love to take you on as a staff member."

"The only thing is... I'd like to take a while to travel and live a little with Draco. The both of us have enough money to carry on for years without a job, and I'd like to start a life with him... I haven't told him but I'd like him to move in with me at Grimmauld Place and rebuild it with him. I was planning to gut the place and redo everything... And then once that's done I'd like to go around Europe and Asia with him after we've broken in the house and just take a break from work and my hectic life, spend a couple months in Japan and France..." he rambled.

Harry looked up at McGonagall to find her smiling fondly at him.

"It's refreshing to see you loving the boy everybody thought so unlikely for you to even like. It reminds me of my late husband and myself... You can come apply whenever you'd like, I think it'd be better for Mr Malfoy to let the aftermath of the war heal those who are angry before he applies for a job. I've my appointment to see him this Friday actually. He's more than welcome to be the potions master if he'd like."

Harry thought for a moment.

"You deserve a break from it all after everything you did and went through to be here today. Just know you're always welcome to apply whenever you feel ready, whether that be in two or ten years certainly doesn't matter to me." McGonagall reasoned.

Harry smiled.

"Now go spend the rest of Valentine's with your lover, I'm sure he's already yelled himself hoarse at Ms Vane."

Hagrid came into the office.

"Hello Harry!" he greeted.

"Hullo Hagrid." Harry chucked.

"Oh Hagrid, I do have what you're looking for but could you quickly get me Romilda Vane and her blonde friend Cassidy?" 

"Thank you Professor." Harry chuckled as he left the office.

He trotted excitedly to the dorms, going through the common room while dodging all the couples who were scurrying off in search of privacy. He saw Ron standing outside the door with a raised brow.

"What are you waiting out here for?" he inquired.

"Waiting for 'Mione to get back cause she's planned something for Valentine's and your man is prepping something extra special for you and I didn't really want to see the extent of him being extra because he wants it to be perfect cause of what happened with Romilda." Ron explained.

"Where's Hermione gone?" 

"McGonagall's office, needed to tell her exactly what she heard those girls saying about you and wanted to ask Flitwick a question about the homework."

"Busy woman she is..." Harry hummed.

"More like looking out for us idiots after the war." Ron shrugged.

Harry laughed breathily.

"I wonder what Draco is doing?"

"I think you'll like it." Ron smirked.

"You know?"

"He told me while you were dealing with Romilda, which by the way... How are you feeling about that?"

"I feel pretty okay actually, violated yeah but I'm sure Draco will be able to erase that feeling with whatever he has planned. I would've felt worse if she'd actually managed to arouse me but my body didn't react at all to her touching me there. I can still kind of feel where her hand was and I've shocks of discomfort but I dunno, I trust Draco to make me feel better."

Ron hummed and sucked on the last remnant of his sugar quill.

"I dunno what Hermione's planned for me, she's brilliant though so I trust her."

Harry readjusted himself in his pants, still a bit uncomfortable.

"'Mione told me Romilda and her friend were fetishising you and Draco and it made me wonder out of sheer curiosity y'know... How it works between two men? You don't have to answer I was just wondering because Hermione always seems to know exactly what she's talking about." Ron asked going very very red.

Harry curiously cocked his head.

"I'm not asking for myself no no Hermione is my one and only, I was just curious is all."

"No shame in curiosity Ron." Harry chuckled.

"Well there's lots of variety but uh Draco and I usually do something penetrative when we're not just frotting." Harry began with a harsh blush. "That's like grinding against each other. Uhm I dunno I think generally it works basically the same as what you and Hermione would do?"

"But I mean if one of you is going in the other then that means..."

"Somebody takes it up the arse yes Ron."

"But wouldn't that hurt?"

"It can hurt really bad if it's not done right, that's why we take a lot longer when we're having penetrative sex, because the one on top has to properly prepare the one taking it because men don't produce a natural lubricant or have an opening already big enough like women do." Harry continued in an undertone.

"So is it like a grit your teeth and bear it sort of thing or does it feel good?" Ron asked very quietly with a furious blush.

"Men have a spot inside them and that's the pleasure center when it's touched or rubbed." Harry hummed, placing his hand over his stomach where he knew his was buried.

Ron's eyes went wide at the simple gesture.

"You'd think you'd be more embarrassed about telling me this..."

"Not really, you were curious and there's really no shame in it. It's meant to be between two lovers yeah, but there's no harm in wanting to know how it works between same sex couples. And you could experiment with that little piece of information if you wanted, I've heard a lot of straight men like that type of stimulation too." Harry shrugged, flushed but quite calm.

Ron was still firey red all over but gave a little "Yeah... I suppose you're right..."

"You and I both know how Hermione is, you should ask her if you're curious." Harry chuckled with a wink that made Ron rub the back of his neck.

Just then, the door flew open and Draco peaked out right as Hermione rounded the corner to jog toward them.

"You take your man I take mine?" Hermione grinned knowingly at Draco.

Draco smiled and nodded.

"Now hang on a minute-" Ron began, but Hermione had already grabbed him and started to drag him toward her dormitory.

Draco beckoned Harry and he followed with an innocent intrigue written on his face. The room was softly lit in a warm orange that eased Harry's frazzled senses, the bed that had become theirs decorated with plush looking pillows and extra soft and puffy duvets. There was a heart of red rose petals in the very center that made Harry giddy with excitement. The colors were nice and Draco had become adept at the art of balancing them so that they weren't overwhelming for Harry.

"Wow Dray..." Harry breathed as Draco closed the door behind him.

Draco smiled and locked the door, he looked a little nervous but excited.

"Now I want this to be the best possible experience for you so you can choose how we begin the night. I've the shower set up and the bed, so whichever you'd like." Draco explained as he nervously scratched his nose.

"I think shower first... I feel icky." Harry murmured honestly.

"Of course love, how would you like it tonight? Do you want to be dominant or can I pamper you?" 

Harry chuckled, "You can have the reins tonight... I want you to claim me and do whatever you'd like with me. This is your night just as much as mine so you can mark me in the most obvious place and dress me up for all I care, you can have complete freedom to explore what you like."

Draco kissed his forehead.

"Always so modest..." he purred as he led him to the bathroom.

Harry's mouth fell open. The light was slightly brighter but not by too much and there were multiple selections of different things. Two fluffy white towels were stacked by Draco's hairbrush, which was sitting beside many multicolored bottles of different scents and effects. Beside the bottles was a pair of neatly folded knee high black socks and tastefully cut briefs.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco with a smile.

"I see you like male lingerie then?" he chuckled.

Draco blushed lightly.

"Only if you want to of course, I'd never force you. But they are made of the same extra soft fabric as your romper..." 

Harry grinned and stuck his tongue out between his teeth at him, also a little red in the cheeks.

"You're cute." Harry murmured, diving in to kiss him soundly.

It was passionate and full of desire before they broke apart. Draco ran the water and started stripping off his robes. Harry did the same until they were both nude and kissing softly. Draco directed Harry's attention to the many bottles laid out on the counter.

"We've got that peppermint one from Christmas, vanilla, a woodsy one, and a very subtle lavender one, all of which will make your hair and skin softer than it already is..." he murmured into Harry's temple.

Harry popped open each of the caps and took a whiff in turn.

"That one." he hummed, pointing to the vanilla one.

"It reminds me of you." he added shyly as Draco set the bottles on the lip of the tub.

Draco turned and kissed him.

"I think you're far cuter than me." he chuckled.

Harry smiled and rubbed little circles into Draco's skin with his thumbs.

"And what candle would you like?" Draco tittered.

"You're so extra." Harry chortled.

They locked gazes, Harry's still a bit shaky as he truly started to relax, but genuine smiles remained plastered on both of their faces.

"I like the lavender one." he hummed after inhaling deeply over each of his options, which mirrored the shampoo scents.

Draco gave a flick of his wand and a tiny flame ignited on the grey wick. He set it down and swiveled to face Harry again, only to see that he was running his fingers under the water, his beautiful scarred body on display. He traced the lashes with his eyes before they fell onto the white stretch marks on his outer thighs and buttocks, his powerfully muscled yet soft body glowing a fantastic lovely honey cocoa against the white marble of the bathroom. Harry's gentle soul reflected on every part of him, even his battle and abuse worn back. He saw those white lines on the back of his hand that spelled 'I must not tell lies' in his sloppy handwriting as Harry reached up to scratch the back of his head and had the desire to kiss them.

"The water is good." Harry decided, turning to face Draco once again.

Draco grabbed his right hand and kissed the scars decorating the back of it, causing Harry to fall silent and watch him with large opulently emerald eyes.

"You're so handsome you know..." Draco murmured.

Harry blushed. He was never great at taking compliments.

"You are too." he breathed.

Draco smiled and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"You like the temperature of the water?"

"Yeah..."

They stepped into the stream, Harry wriggling his shoulders excitedly at the pleasing sensation of the charmed water. They spent a few long minutes massaging shampoo and conditioner in and out of each other's hair, Harry thoroughly enjoying playing with Draco's sleek and shiny blonde hair. Draco allowed Harry to take the bottle of body wash first, knowing that he'd surrender to sensation once he touched him just right and feel guilty about it later.

Harry poured a generous amount into his hand, his eyes momentarily going wide at being permitted to use however much he liked, and began to lovingly slather Draco's broad shoulders. He admired the way Draco's oh so fair skin rolled and grew faintly pink at his touch. Harry traced each and every one of the long deep pink scars on Draco's chest with the gentlest caresses before moving to tweak his nipples experimentally. Draco gasped and Harry saw his penis twitch to life. He repeated the tiny squeeze on Draco's pebbled nipples, eliciting a small moan as Draco's ever growing erection swelled to half mast. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's lithe back before taking two handfuls of his arse and kneading the well developed muscle.

He ran his thumbs in the little crevices under Draco's pecs and along his spine, down his long legs eventually making his way back up. The soapy suds gently coasted down Draco's body to pool at his feet before being washed away. He watched some of them get caught in the neat little triangle of gold waves right above his now full erection with relaxed and serene eyes.

Draco kissed his damp forehead and poured some wash into his hand. He started on his prominent collar bones and worked down his chest and stomach, watching Harry shiver and lightly pant the closer he drew to the most sensitive areas of his body. His dark nipples were already hard as Draco ran his hands up and down his ever so sensitive sides. Harry's hips jerked and his erection bounced on its way up to his acute full mast at Draco's languid touch breathing against his flanks. He stroked Harry's thighs and shins, pressing kisses to the flat of his stomach when he got down on his knees to reach.

There was a nervous knock at the door and Draco grumbled under his breath.

"What is it?" he called, his hands still tracing Harry's delicate achilles.

The door opened just a crack and Hermione's voice issued from it.

"I hate to bother you two but you wouldn't happen to have extra condoms? I've only just remembered we've run out."

"Bedside table on Harry's side, have as many as you like." Draco replied with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you!" she squeaked as she closed the door.

"We don't use those very often." Harry hummed.

"Hermione likes to have two layers of protection besides normal charms just in case. She can get pregnant where we can't and I doubt she wants a baby right out of school..."

"Makes sense." 

"Now where were we?" Draco purred, grabbing Harry's arse and dragging a long stripe on the underside of his erection with his wide tongue.

Harry sharply gasped and grabbed Draco's hair, pressing his nose closer to his thicket of dark curls. Draco felt all the muscles in Harry's arse tighten as he pushed his hips forward slightly, his voice quavering in a tremulous moan. Draco kissed the glossy head, ghosting his lips over his shaft and relishing Harry's reactions as he did so. The way Harry's fingers tightened in Draco's hair at his ministrations, how his stomach quivered and jumped as he moaned softly, made his chest swell with pride at the ability to elicit those beautiful reactions from his two toned lips.

Draco stood to kiss him, running his hands down the faces of his body to rid him of leftover soap. He turned off the water and drew open the sliding glass door, stepping out and guiding Harry as he rubbed water out of his eyes. Wrapping a towel tenderly around Harry's shoulders and making sure he had hold of it as he rolled his thumbs over his eyelids, he grabbed his own and began to scrub himself dry. Harry was patting his legs down by the time Draco was drying his hair. Draco moved to gently comb some of the water out of Harry's thick curls before using a smaller towel to dry it, his notoriously messy hair sticking out and curling once the water was no longer weighing it down.

"So what would you like to do now?" Draco hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's nose bridge and palming his erection.

"You said those socks and briefs are made out of that material I like... Could you put them on me?" Harry murmured, biting his lip nervously while averting his eyes, a scarlet flush rising on his cheekbones.

"Certainly mon amour..." Draco breathed, his voice a bit bated from excitement.

Harry smiled shyly up at him as he shed his towel. Draco grabbed the briefs and placed kisses on Harry's eyelids, watching as they fluttered asymmetrically open with such endearment in his heart as he made a puff of adoration through his nose.

"Just hold my shoulders to balance, okay love?"

"Yeah..." Harry whispered.

Draco looped his index finger and thumb in either side of the soft black briefs and leaned down to present the garment to Harry. He stepped in one leg at a time while holding onto Draco's shoulders, his warm palms making lovely tattoos of heat on Draco's back, and watched him slide the briefs all the way up to sit on his hips. Harry gasped as the feather light fabric brushed the sensitive engorged skin of his erection, pressing it up against his lower belly right in his delicate erogenous zones. 

Draco guided Harry to sit on the edge of the counter, feeling the lovely fabric shifting against his penis and barely suppressing a cry, as he grabbed the long socks. He bunched them up to the toe and beckoned Harry to lift his leg up so he could expertly slide both socks on to just above his knees. The fabric was designed to not need a garter belt, and fuck did it look amazing.

The black was slightly sheer, but not textured so, and showed Harry's beautiful brown skin through it. Draco thought that even if the socks were white and meant to make Harry look as innocent as possible, he would still manage to look impossibly strong and powerful. It was enticing and inviting, the colour standing out beautifully against Harry's dark skin in a shade of jet black that matched his unruly curly hair.

"What do you think?" Draco inquired.

"I like them... They're really nice and I feel- I feel really good in them... I feel..." he trailed off while he admired the white stitching along the seams.

"You feel..?" Draco coaxed.

"Confident and sexy..." he admitted with a soft blush as he got to his feet.

"Like I can seduce you..." 

Draco felt his erection twitch at Harry's quiet but powerful words.

"Seduce me then..." he breathed.

Harry flashed him that sweet million galleon smile as he steadily grew more comfortable and opened the bathroom door to slip out in the lead. Draco bit his lip to fight down the enormous smile pulling at his mouth, that boy was so dominant and strong without even trying, further proving that Harry needn't be a typical horny little bottom to like being on the recieving end when it came to sex. They hadn't had sex since the morning after Draco came back, which was about three weeks ago. It was nice to simply spend quality time with each other and do things together, whether that be ice skating or simply laying together.

Harry tumbled onto the bed and stretched out, perfectly centered by the rose petals and illuminated elegantly. 

"Fuck Harry... You'll be the death of me you know?" Draco groaned.

Harry chuckled and rolled onto his stomach, arching up a bit as he wrapped his arms around the pillow.

"Well I feel good as fuck so I might as well kill you in the process with my arse." Harry cheekily murmured, a bit red in the cheeks as he waved his hips very slightly.

He turned onto his back, his hand over his mouth as he erupted into a fit of giggles. Draco watched as he drew nearer to the bed, laughing softly himself as Harry's low voice rang out delightfully in the room. Draco always loved Harry's voice, it was soft and masculine with a very low treble in his throat that complimented him perfectly. 

Draco got up onto the bed, sitting back on his knees as Harry regulated his laughter.

"Sorry love! I just feel so free to do what I want and that felt so dirty..." he tittered.

"You're much too cute for this world Harry." Draco purred.

"Says the one who suggested stockings." 

Draco laughed aloud. God he was so in love.

Harry spread his legs and smiled invitingly, albeit rather shyly, at Draco. Draco stared at Harry's gorgeous muscled thighs as they strained and flexed attractively, his sock clad shins that emphasized every bulge and curve of his muscles, and his erection straining against the fabric of his briefs, his cockhead poking out of the waistband. He kissed every dip and crevice of Harry's body until they were finally locked at the lip and palming and squeezing each others shafts.

Draco cupped Harry's balls while simultaneously pushing at the base to rub the head against the waistband. A shock spasmodically ran through Harry's body.

"Fuck! Draco- Draco do that again..." Harry stammered, clearly experiencing an intense pleasure.

He repeated the motion, reaching down to rub his thumb along the leaky slit. Harry arched severely and moaned in a strangle, his hand coming up to rest on his tingling sternum as his other shot down to grip the upper face of Draco's thigh.

"You okay?" Draco whispered.

"Y-yeah... That's just really- really... I like that- I like that a lot..." Harry gasped as the fuzz on his cheeks stood on end.

Draco rolled Harry's testicles, pressed a finger to his perineum and pushed up and down on his base to rub the slit along his thumb. Harry ran a hand through his hair and panted raggedly. Draco gave a deliberate hard press to his perineum and felt a bead of precum gush down his own shaft as Harry's legs spasmed and he rutted hard into Draco's hand, so incredibly sensitive. 

He teased him until he looked about to cry from the pleasure, moaning with every breath and full body spasms wracking through him as his legs trembled. Harry grabbed Draco's erection and pushed his own hips up into it, craving skin to skin contact desperately, all that teasing in the shower teetering him on breaking point.

"Draco please- please touch me..."

"You wouldn't be opposed to prepping yourself would you?"

Harry gave a low whine and pressed on Draco's chest to sit him back on his haunches.

"Then I want you to watch... I've never done it myself before... I don't want to ruin the mood by messing up..." Harry admitted.

Draco nodded, his cheeks very flush and his chest very tight with arousal.

"You won't ruin the mood love, just be careful and know your limits okay?"

"Okay." Harry breathed.

Harry propped his shoulders up on the pillows looking nervous.

"Just relax and explore your body, only do what you feel comfortable doing and stop if it hurts. No shame my love, explore yourself, it's okay."

Harry nodded, reached down to take off his soaked briefs and slide them off his legs before discarding them on the floor. He gave himself a few short strokes, the relief evident on his brows, and brought his legs up higher to sit comfortably open with his feet on the bed. He shifted his hips, experimenting with what made him feel the most relaxed and comfortable, and settled as he took a deep rather nervous breath.

Draco rested his hand on Harry's shin, gripping his base and pressing down to keep himself from coming. Harry was comforted immensely by the simple touch and reached down to press his finger to his furrowed hole to test the waters. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured a good amount onto his hand, looking up at Draco tentatively.

"Er- could you do the charms and stuff?"

Draco patted his leg.

"Oh! Of course I'm sorry, let me get my wand..." Draco gasped, hurrying in and out of the bathroom.

He repositioned himself on the bed and flicked his wand to perform the three charms they used every time, enema, protective, and inner lubricant, because there was no such thing as too much lube, before handing it to Harry to set on the bedside table. 

Harry pressed his finger to his entrance again, circling his finger as he bit his lip while gazing intently at his wrist. It was a few minutes of prodding and stroking before Harry gained enough confidence to push it past the initial tightest ring of muscle. He gasped as his finger slipped in, adjusting to the very faint stretching sensation as he pushed it all the way to his knuckle. 

Draco stroked his leg, purring softly "There you go... Amazing job baby boy..."

Harry felt a little embarrassed but moved his finger anyway. After he adjusted he found that he sought the comfort of Draco's voice guiding him to put the second finger in, knowing that the second always took him longest to get used to.

He looked imploringly up at his warm grey eyes, not knowing exactly how to ask.

"Would you like me to talk to you? Tell you how?" Draco guessed, knowing that look quite well.

Draco always watched Harry when he tried new things, carefully observing so as to predict what he might want but be unable to say later.

Harry nodded.

Draco rubbed his stomach with light fingers and gave him a quick stroke before placing his shin on his shoulder.

"Keep moving your fingers love... That's it... You notice how your middle finger is the one inside you?"

He nodded.

"Use your index and ring finger to start pressing yourself open... It'll be a bit tight... Just like that..."

Harry pulled gently at his rim as Draco whispered praise and kissed his shin, which he found he quite liked the feeling of through the fabric.

"Now just relax my love... It'll be tight but it'll be best if you just breathe deeply... Yes like that... Just like that... Good... So good..." 

Harry felt chills shoot up his spine at Draco's gentle deep voice.

"Slip your ring finger in a little bit... There you go... And push a tiny bit... And another little bit... Good baby... Twist them as far as you feel comfortable with... Yes... And push them in..."

Harry winced as both his middle and ring finger buried to the knuckle inside him. Draco was stroking every part of Harry's body he could reach, gently talking him through every ministration to find his prostate and put his third finger in. Eventually Harry was comfortably thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, scissoring them and stroking himself as praise upon genuine praise fell from Draco's lips. 

They were kissing gently as Draco slicked himself up, his cockhead now a faint purple from being painfully erect for so long, Harry removing his fingers from himself and holding either cheek to spread wide. Draco slid inside Harry smoothly to the hilt, holding each other tight as their tongues danced. The puffy duvet seemed to swallow Harry as Draco filled him, he could feel the plush petals by his fingers as he relaxed and the burn of that last bit of stretching began to dissipate.

Their hot and desperate passion released itself from both men, Harry crying out as Draco thrusted. Restraint broke and Draco hooked Harry's legs around his back as he pulled him up to bounce in his lap. Harry was glistening with sweat and his eyes were boring into Draco's, a wordless conversion that held so much more meaning than any words could as his arms hooked under Draco's armpits and held his back. Harry was simply rolling as their noses brushed, rocking sensually back and forth in a languid brush of sweaty bodies.

Harry leaned back, pulling Draco down with him, and breathed a little irregularly before tapping Draco's thigh.

"E-everything okay Harry?" he panted.

"Amazing... I want to try being on my stomach..." Harry requested.

"You're okay with me facing your scars?" 

"More than... They represent a lot but I trust you... I trust you so much..."

"Okay my love..."

Draco pulled out to let Harry shift onto his front and rearrange the pillows so he was more comfortable. Draco admired the sight before him as he slowly pushed back in. Harry's flexed shoulders and back that Draco now had a clear view of were mesmerizing in the low light, gold and pink lashes glittering on his soft cocoa skin as he turned his head to the side. Piercing emerald eyes and gorgeous stocking clad legs bent around him, the slight arch in his back balancing out as he settled on the pillows. Beautiful white stretch marks that Draco had come to love on either side of his square arse that was spread open as his rosy pink shaft slid inside him, slick and glistening until he was at the hilt in his lover.

The upward curve of Draco's penis was following the natural shape of Harry's channel but the angle of Harry's hips was pressing the underside of his shaft right on his prostate, sending pleasure shocks through his whole body. Draco leaned over Harry, nuzzling his cheek as he propped himself up with his hands on either side of him, his hips moving sharply as tiny noises escaped his throat. 

Their pace returned to its previous quick yet languid rhythm, Harry moaning louder than ever and Draco holding him tight. It was more about every unspoken emotion filling both men as they danced dangerously on the edge of ecstasy with the soft cries of each others names reverberating in their ears. Everything that didn't need to be said about how they loved each each other that was best represented in the intertwining of their magic that caused gold hearts to spiral in the air around them. Their intense physical love was effective, but their understanding of each other's souls is what gave them the ability to feel like every time they had sex was their very first electrically intense time all over again. What allowed something so routine as sex to become a crucial bonding point because it wasn't just sex anymore, it was lovemaking. Passionate lovemaking that was no longer full of neediness, built up tension, frustration and past hatred like it once had been, rather intimate experiences that allowed them to learn about each other and strengthen their relationship in every way.

Just as a small gold heart spiraled lazily in front of his nose before dissipating, he felt Draco's seed spurt inside him in an intense gush. The feeling coupled with everything else made him topple over the edge shortly after with a muffled moan as he caught Draco in a kiss. 

It was a few long minutes before Draco steadied himself enough to pull out, his hands keeping Harry's shaky hips steady as he sat back. Much to his astonishment, his come started to spill out of Harry as he lay exhausted in the mass of pillows. It was so extremely erotic to watch the milky white semen drip from Harry's very pink hole as his sphincter clenched and readjusted. Harry was still riding out the aftershock of his orgasm when Draco noticed that he was very wet and covered in his own explosive ejaculate as he panted into the pillows.

Draco summoned a towel from the bathroom and began to gently dab at his blooming hickeys and sweat. He manually cleaned Harry's body, only using a charm on his release still inside him so that he didn't feel sick the next day and to get everything out of the blankets and pillows before turning Harry over onto his back and gently scooting him down to be enveloped on the cool plush world of his duvets.

"Love you a lot Dray..." he murmured tiredly as Draco peeled off his sweaty socks and dried his shins with soft pats of the towel.

"I love you Haz..." Draco breathed, getting into bed after bringing the towel to the bathroom and snuggling up with his exhausted and very happy boyfriend.

And before either of them knew it, they'd fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms and relishing the chill of the duvets as rain tapped lightly on the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far I hope you guys enjoy it! The feedback, as always, has been phenomenal!


	32. Better Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a tumble that brings back traumatic memories before Draco heads off to classes for the day. Hermione mentions a few things to Draco that worry him about the state of his lover.

Draco woke the next morning to find himself and Harry tangled up in the sweaty duvets with the rain still tapping feebly on the window as Harry began to stir. His eyes fluttered open to sleepily meet Draco's, a long yawn escaping him when he opened his mouth to greet him. Draco stroked his back gently as his bleary eyes attempted to focus correctly. He slumped back into the pillows and closed his eyes, clearly not ready to wake up yet.

Several long minutes passed before Harry quietly murmured "Can I have a glass of water?" in his thickly sleep worn voice.

"Yeah..." Draco groggily hummed, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He slipped out of bed, but the covers snagged just right on his shin to pull Harry by his entangled foot and topple him off the mattress. Draco scrambled to his feet, watching as Harry's toes anxiously flexed as he froze upside down. He hurried over to the side where Harry had fallen to see him struggling to move and right himself. His eyes were very wide and his hands were clawing clumsily at the blanket as he attempted to free himself.

"Draco- stuck-" he barely stammered out, his brows screwing up in concentration. 

Draco readjusted him to be on his back, setting him back on the bed as he rubbed his temples and pulled at his earlobes. 

"You okay?" Draco murmured, reaching out to try to comfort him.

Harry swatted his hand away rather aggressively and rubbed his brow bones in tight circles.

"I- I'm sorry... I just... Don't touch me right now..." he sighed, pulling the duvet over himself and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Okay, that's okay. Do you still want water?"

"Please." 

Draco nodded and grabbed a glass from the bathroom before performing the spell to fill it with cool water. He pressed the glass into Harry's shaky hands and settled himself beside him, pulling the second duvet that Harry hadn't completely bundled himself in over his hips. 

"What are your favorite sensations love?" Draco asked quietly as he leaned comfortably on the pillows.

Harry frowned and cocked his head in inquiry.

"Like your favorite feelings to experience on your body that make you feel calm and good?" 

Harry chewed on his lip, burying his neck further back into the duvet.

"W- well I like I dunno... I like when you breathe into my ears and uhm- I like feeling the duvets on my skin, especially the lavender ones... I- I like being warm and surrounded by soft things, my cube is one of my favorites..." Harry listed thoughtfully.

He slipped his hands out from beneath the duvets to look at them, his eyes tracing every line.

"I honestly don't really know... I've never had much opportunity to figure out what I like when I was younger... I didn't have toys... but I did nick one of Dudley's really old- uh- it's embarrassing but- those lacing boards... I remember really liking it before I got caught and it got taken..." he mumbled with a high flush on his cheeks.

"That's not embarrassing at all... Sure their meant for younger children but there's no shame in liking it." Draco hummed.

Harry smiled feebly, still flush.

"I liked the feeling of Hedwig's feathers on my skin..." he reminisced fondly, "And I dunno... Things to do with my hands I guess..."

"And what about what you know you absolutely don't like?" 

"Silk, mesh, and leather I can't handle at all. I don't like the texture of my hand rubbing on parchment or if a quill is too scratchy, I don't like it being pitch dark... I like being warm and soft and feeling safe I guess..." Harry murmured.

"I like when you touch my thighs a lot, even when it's got nothing to do with sex... And when you kiss my nose..." he hummed, stroking the bridge with his finger absentmindedly, "That special fabric is really nice... I like soft but not silky smooth, I like plush blankets so I can squish them..." 

Harry gave the duvets a squeeze and buried himself still further into them.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Just wondering. It seems like important things to know so I don't make you uncomfortable on accident by not knowing what aggrivates you, and just to simply bond with you..." Draco said matter of factly.

Harry smiled softly once more.

"You're really good to me y'know?" Draco added in a whisper of a breath, "I want to be as good to you as you are to me... I'm an asshole but I'm trying and I love you... You're the one soft spot in my heart... Even if it's hard for me to express that with nonmaterial things..."

Harry turned toward him, his duvet slipping down his broad shoulders and his mouth parted in shock.

"Dray... You're so amazing to me... Sure we might argue every once in a while but that doesn't change how I perceive you as a person... I think knowing you at your worst and meanest was really integral to the strength of our relationship. You're really a big softy just for me, and that's pretty special considering I used to be the source of your spitefulness..." Harry chuckled.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Draco asked "Can I kiss you?"

Harry nodded. "Just a little." 

They connected in a soft sweet kiss before breaking apart.

"You feeling okay?" Draco inquired.

"Not great honestly..."

"What happened?"

"I dunno... I've always had trouble controlling my body when upside down, and the way I fell made me remember... my childhood... by how my foot was pulled..." he sighed, leaning against the headboard so he faced Draco.

Draco nodded solemnly.

"Well I have classes, but you can stay in bed if you're not feeling up to it today okay? Why don't you take a nice long shower and rest, take some time for yourself? I'll tell McGonagall and tell you the homework for the classes we share." Draco suggested.

"I- I think I'd like that... Are you sure I'm allowed to?"

"Of course, I'll tell McGonagall you aren't feeling well and bring you up some breakfast from the Great Hall if you want it." 

"No breakfast... My stomach hurts..." Harry murmured.

"From last night or..?" Draco asked nervously.

"No no just being flipped upside down is all, you got everything after, I felt it." 

"Okay my love, do you want me to draw the curtains and hangings?"

"Please." 

Draco dressed, slipped on his shoes, brushed his hair and teeth, and washed his face before coming out to give Harry some things to entertain himself with. He summoned and thought up loads of different texture objects for Harry to try as he closed the hangings and curtains to lower the lighting in the room.

"Well I'm off, I'll come up around lunch though." Draco hummed.

"Okay." Harry breathed with a tiny smile.

Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and gave a little wave before leaving. He met Ron and Hermione during breakfast, settling down next to them and dishing food onto his plate.

"Where's Harry?" Ron inquired through a mouthful of toast, his brows crumpled suspiciously at Draco.

"He's had a fall out of bed and got rattled, feels like shit..." Draco murmured.

"Did he fall upside down?" Hermione asked matter of factly.

"Yeah, he did actually, what's with that?" 

"Well I was reading up on it a few days ago and basically he has a hypersensitive sense of balance but a hyposensitive sense of coordination, so his brain has a hard time figuring out how to process his surroundings when he's flipped. That's why he's still brilliant at flying but addled if he falls, he's good at staying up so when he's upside down it's hard for him." she explained.

Draco hummed and nodded.

"What sorts of things does he like to feel better or just in general?"

"Like texture and sensation wise?" Hermione inquired.

"Exactly."

"I'm not too sure if I'm being totally honest, but Harry has really sensitive ears so he'd probably like certain sounds or certain things that give a satisfactory sound payoff."

Draco hummed in a acknowledgement and proceeded to bury himself in thought as he finished eating. Classes were a drag without Harry's calm and warm presence. Potions felt like it took hours as they perfected their amortentia while Transfiguration was a bit easier even with McGonagall's concerned glances at the seat beside him. 

There was a girl who decided to sit beside him in Harry's normal seat in Transfiguration, boldly whispering questions about his and Harry's relationship under her breath.

"Where's Harry today?" she hissed pointedly at him.

"Sick." Draco grunted, his icy and haughty demeanor solidifying.

"Have you broken up with him? Is he a single man again?" she half snarled with some semblance of hope.

"No."

"Is he sick with an overdose of that love potion you keep him on?" 

Draco felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Of course not. Don't be daft. Those rumors are lies."

"Were you too rough on Valentine's?" she purred, ignoring his monotonous and uninterested level tone.

"Like that's any of your business." he hummed, snapping his book shut aggressively with a loud crack!

"Now get out of my face, I've better things to do than answer your invasive fetishist questions." 

And the bell tolled as he smiled benignly at her.

Finally the lunch hour arrived. Draco hurried to pocket some light things for Harry before running back up to the tower and snapping the password at Sir Cadogan. He nearly tripped over Crookshanks as the bow legged cat came ambling down the stairs with a spider in his mouth, careened into the hall, and paced to the door. 

He gently opened the door and walked in, pressing it closed behind him. The hangings were drawn around the bed and there was a discarded towel beside it on the floor. Draco gingerly pulled them open to find Harry, still naked, sleeping on his front with the triangular muggle rubix pyramid completely solved in his hand. The other fidget and puzzle toys were scattered around his spread legs, the lacing board perfectly done up in neat little rows, the other muggle rubix cube halfway solved, and the other little fidget toys thoroughly played with and rearranged. His curls were glossy with perspiration and his skin was positively glowing.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's hairy leg and nudged him gingerly. His eyes fluttered as he gave a soft snort. Always a light sleeper Draco thought fondly.

"Draco?" he croaked, rubbing his eye as he stretched out his torso.

"Yes love?" 

"Lunch?" 

"Just as promised." Draco smiled.

Harry shifted to sit up, setting the pyramid on the bedside table, and pulled the duvet over his modesty. Draco handed him some onion soup and a bowl of soft saltine crackers as he settled beside him.

"Can I touch you?" Draco inquired.

"Yeah, my skin doesn't hurt to be touched anymore."

Draco nodded as he refilled Harry's water, scooting so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"I figured you'd wan't something easy on the stomach." Draco explained rather quietly.

"That's probably best." Harry murmured with a smile.

"How do you feel?" 

"A bit better, I really like all the things you conjured for me."

Draco brushed Harry's chin with the back of his index finger, the surprisingly soft stubble he had scratching against his skin.

"You need a shave." Draco chuckled.

Harry rubbed his jaw, cringing slightly at the sensation on his fingers.

"Definitely." 

They ate in silence, Harry ladling soup noiselessly into his mouth, simply enjoying each other's company. Draco settled his head on Harry's shoulder when he finished, Harry still sipping the broth peacefully, and relished the feeling of Harry's warm skin on his hairline. Harry rested his cheek on Draco's head and closed his eyes. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, empty bowls resting in their laps and breathing in each other's scents. Harry's love bitten neck smelled woodsy under the lovely vanilla, and Draco's hair smelled vaguely of sweat and treakle tart from the amortentia. 

The bowls vanishing from their laps roused them from their comfortable silence. Harry yawned and nuzzled further into Draco, which made him feel bad to sit up once more and make Harry lift his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to classes." Draco murmured.

"That's okay Dray... I'm tired anyway." Harry mumbled.

Draco got to his feet quite reluctantly and organized the fidget and puzzle toys neatly on the bedside table with a flick of his wand. He gave Harry's thigh a gentle squeeze as he leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

"Now you get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours, ok?"

Harry nodded, wrapping his duvet around himself and quickly curling up like an excited child. He was smiling hugely at Draco from the crack between the duvets where his face was visible, and it warmed his insides to see Harry visibly feeling better.

"See you Dray..." Harry tittered.

"You're so extra darling..." Draco chuckled as he fought back a smile.

He left the room once more, heading to arithmancy and meeting Hermione on the way as per usual. They walked past several groups of girls talking about Harry. His body, how to persuade him on a date, how cute or hot he was, basically anything and everything else imaginable including speculation on what he liked during sex.

"Really..." Draco breathed.

It wasn't uncommon for him to hear things on a daily basis but it still irked him nonetheless.

"Honestly... He's never even touched a woman like that... I get he's the savior but it's foul..." Hermione murmured. 

"I get I have a reputation as a traitor but it's like I don't exist when it comes to him..."

"Yeah... It's always kind of been like that with Harry honestly... Most around him get overshadowed by others glorification of him and he hates it so much..."

"I feel like I have to prove myself to be worthy or something, but I know nobody would ever believe me regardless..." Draco sighed.

"You know Harry really likes to feel loved by you and I think it's important for you to know that he trusts you to an extent."

"An extent?"

Hermione nodded.

"I've known Harry long enough to know that he's an extremely reserved and shy person... I'm sure he's told you a bit about the abuse he's suffered and maybe even the effects that the war and his life has had on him... He doesn't want to show weakness and he's terrified of showing the fear of losing one of the only constants that has changed for the better in his life... He's afraid of certain noises and he hides that he has panic attacks really often... He loves you but he's scared to let you see the most vulnerable side of him... I think you should go check on him during passing period... He relapses sometimes... And the fact that a fall out of bed rattled him enough to not come to classes concerns me..." Hermione explained quietly as they sat in the back.

"Relapses? What kind?"

"He has a really bad habit of scratching himself and pulling out his hair when he's panicking... He's trying to be strong for you and your relationship but he has awful anxiety and stress disorders..."

"W-well why haven't I noticed before?" Draco breathed.

"Glamours... He tells me certain tidbits sometimes because he knows Ron's got a bit of a fat mouth when it comes to certain things, but it's pretty easy to put together the pieces..."

"What can I do then? To help him? Or at least make him feel better?" 

"I think create a safe space for you and him, use the advice in that letter Molly sent you and make him feel like you understand him and that he's truly safe with you. He has a problem trusting words because all he's ever been is lied to or manipulated by other people... He has a reason to be scared... Make him really feel how much you love him, to your fullest ability... He got horrible when you were gone, I swear he was actually bleeding half the time... He doesn't feel good enough... So make him know that you see he's hurting inside even though he's the happiest he's ever been in his life..." Hermione suggested.

"Right... Thank you..." 

Draco sat in a borderline panic all class with nothing but Harry's scars and wrists in his mind, his leg bouncing feverishly. He couldn't help but think how tired and thin he was when he had come back and how tightly he holds his chest at night.

The bell chimed.

"I think the fall might've triggered something..." Hermione murmured, "So just be there for him and let him know how much you care... If anything is happening that is..."

Draco nodded and took off toward the tower, hurtling down the halls and nearly crashing into a bunch of tiny second years. He came as gently as he could into the room, and his heart gave a jolt when he heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom.

He speedily unlocked the door and pushed it open. Harry was collapsed in a crumpled heap with his eyes wide and blinking at the shattered pieces of the cup while hyperventilating. The enormous jolt he gave when the door was opened broke Draco's heart. Draco flicked his wand and mended the cup, taking it in his hand and presenting it to Harry as he got down on his knees.

"See? It's better... All fixed..." Draco said gently.

Harry seemed to come back to himself at the sound of his voice because his eyes started to rapidly flick over him while filling with tears that he was trying to stifle.

"It's okay to cry Harry... It's okay..."

Harry was still visibly tight in the throat and chest, his breathing labored and painful. Draco pushed his fingers into Harry's curls ever so gently, sitting with his legs on either side of his drawn up knees.

Harry gave a great stuttering gasp and a wretched sob that jerked his head down into Draco's sternum. 

"There you go... Let it all out my love..." Draco whispered into Harry's hair.

"S-St- Stupid... It's stupid... Dr-Draco you should g-go back t-to class... Don't worry... It's stupid..." Harry tried, pushing on Draco's chest.

Draco simply waited for Harry's strong arms to slacken while stroking his hair gently.

"It's not stupid if you're hurting..." Draco murmured.

Draco took Harry's hand in his, feeling a small amount of warm sticky blood on his fingers, and looked down to see angry red scratch marks running down his forearm that were oozing droplets of blood from the abrasive lines in the very center of the wounds.

"D-Don't look at it..." Harry mumbled shamefully, his eyes downcast as he tried to pull his arm away.

"I should've known my love... I'm sorry..." Draco whispered, taking out his wand to heal the thin cuts.

Harry watched the skin knit itself back together, still crying and shaking, more confused at Draco's calm demeanor. He wasn't angry and accusatory, he was simply gazing down at the light wounds and cleaning up his hands without the slightest hint of disappointment in any line of his pointed face.

"Dr-Draco- I- I'm gonna be sick-" Harry whimpered, feeling his throat and stomach tighten dangerously.

Draco looked up in concern and swiftly scooped Harry up and set him gently in front of the toilet as he gave a horrible retch, trembling all over. He got up to roll up his sleeves and run a flannel under cool water as Harry coughed roughly and expellled the contents of his stomach, every muscle of his nude body contracting and twitching violently. He set the cloth on the faucet and hurried out of the bathroom to grab the duvet, a stomach calmer, and Harry's thoroughly used cube before coming back to wring out the flannel. 

He set the duvet behind Harry and pushed his hair out of his face before sitting beside him. Draco reached out to take off Harry's glasses and set them on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Harry wheezed as phlegm dripped from his open mouth.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to be sorry scarhead..."

Harry turned toward him briefly with a weak smile before his throat undulated strangely and he coughed into another heave that spilled bile from his lips. 

"Here Haz... Drink this..." Draco hummed, pressing the small bottle into his hands.

Harry obliged with tremulous hands as Draco flushed away the mostly digested lunch.

"D- Did Hermione tell you? About all this?" Harry inquired hoarsely.

"Yes. But it's my fault for not noticing how much you were hurting my love... You don't have to be ashamed of your anxiety... I know how it feels to feel like nothing you are going through matters to anybody else and that you feel strong enough to take it all on your own... I know how it feels to be afraid that those you love will run away if you show just how broken you are..." 

Harry looked up at him.

"You don't deserve to feel like you're alone in the struggle... You're always there for me when I'm having an awful day... So you don't have to downplay the severity of how you feel... It's okay to be broken... I still love you no matter what... You're too strong for your own good... Let down the walls... You've been through more hell than the whole lot of Ron, Hermione, and I put together... I can promise that we won't leave you if you're broken... You don't have to stay strong anymore... You can be just as you are, trauma included..."

Harry was crying silently, his nose running and his eyes puffy. Draco pressed the flannel to his forehead.

"We're both fucked up and that's okay... I know it's so hard for you to trust me even though we've talked about this before... And that's okay... I've fucked up so massively over the course of the last few years and you're the light at the end of my tunnel of healing... We're never going to be totally better or healed... It's not just going to end because the war is over... It's okay to feel the way you do... It's okay to have a panic attack over a breaking glass because it's something traumatic for you... I understand that... Our brokenness, your brokenness, my brokenness, will never be completely better, but I love you so much that that fact doesn't matter to me... I've been a spineless coward in the past, a horrible little rotten toe rag with the wrong impression, and I know what I've done is horribly wrong and you do too... And yet you still like me..."

"I don't just like you Draco... I love you... And I know you have a hard time believing that even after e-everything... But it's true..." Harry croaked, shivering.

Draco pulled the duvet around Harry's shoulders and nudged him away from the bowl. He stuck out his arms.

"Let's just go and sit down. I won't go to the rest of my classes and we can talk about what you like. How's that sound?" 

Harry's smile was impossibly bright on his weary and exhausted face as Draco leaned in to hug him. Harry, after a moments consideration as his brain processed the gesture, hugged him back and allowed Draco to carry him to their warm bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to lead directly into the next chapter suggested by Gwg101! Hope you enjoy!


	33. Passionate Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week is finally over and Draco has a few surprises for Harry.

The rest of Draco's week was spent in a haze of planning and carefully watching Harry because the man would never admit when he was hurting. He wasn't overly cautious, Harry was an adult, but the amount of people making snide comments at him was clearly getting to him and Draco didn't want him to fall into an episode. He was planning to take Harry into the Room of Requirement and spend the whole Saturday alone with him, to bond and make them both feel better.

He just had to make it through Friday.

The first few classes were okay, Harry only snapped his quill in one class because he dragged his nails and then hand against the parchment, but Draco could tell he was on edge and irritable. Harry had his hands over his ears for most of transfiguration as McGonagall called instruction over the chiming of glass as they switched their assorted birds into them, and was rocking gently in his seat. Draco left during charms to discuss his career path with McGonagall and came back to find Harry with his eyes downcast and looking almost ashamed.

He was about to ask what was wrong when a squat Slytherin boy who was likely a sixth year sidled out with a malevolent smirk. The boy gave a huge snort at Harry's slightly upset expression and brought his fingers up in circles around his eyes.

"Eye contact Potter!" he mocked.

Harry frowned up at him.

"Drop it arsehole. You couldn't even do the charm regardless." Harry snarled, turning to walk down the corridor.

Draco trotted behind Harry as he wildly twisted his cube in his hand.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"Just making fun of my autism... There's a Slytherin and he's familiar with the huge stigma my condition has in the muggle world and he just kept saying things when I was stimming... How weird it was and laughing about it..." Harry mumbled, rolling his thumb over the little silver balls.

Draco reached out to nudge Harry's pinky with his own before they both slipped their hands into each other's grip.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Draco murmured.

"They kept asking whether I was being treated or of it was curable and I dunno... I thought that was offensive... I don't want to be 'cured' that's stupid..."

Draco gave Harry's fingers a little squeeze.

"There's nothing wrong with who you are, anybody who says otherwise is an idiot. Nobody around you who loves you cares about the fact that you happen to be autistic, you're still you... I'm glad you are able to talk to me about it though... I have something planned for tomorrow that I think you'd like. I know this week has been hard for you... And I'd like to help you completely unwind if you'll let me."

Harry smiled softly up at him.

The rest of the days classes were rather uneventful, but Draco could tell Harry was tired. They stopped up at the dorms, where Harry decided he wanted to take a bath and just relax alone for a while, giving Draco just the opportunity he needed. He put every breakable item in the cupboard and turned to Harry.

"Well I'll leave you to it my love. I'm going to go finish some work and then maybe I could join you?" Draco hummed.

Harry nodded with a slight smile and turned to begin treating the water in such a way so as to not aggrivate his skin. Draco hurried out of the dorms and down many staircases to the entrance hall.

He trotted out of the castle into the rain, around the lake, and toward Hagrid's hut. Standing in front of the door, Draco inhaled shakily and mustered up the courage to knock, rapping smartly on the wood. He couldn't help that he flinched when Fang's booming barks rang loudly as Hagrid could be heard calling him off. 

The door opened.

"Hello-" Hagrid began, clearly expecting Harry at such a time of night.

Draco swallowed hard as his face fell and his bushy brows contracted.

"Wha' are you doin' here Malfoy?" he asked in a rather bristly tone.

"I- er- may I come in? I'll explain I swear." Draco stammered.

"Yer not plottin' anything are yeh? You no good little-"

Draco held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not plotting anything. No insults. I promise." 

Hagrid's expression eased as he watched the rain drip down Draco's flush face, noticing the absence of malice in his grey eyes.

"Right then. Come in." 

Hagrid stood away from the door to let Draco in.

"Yeh can hang yer robes over there." Hagrid murmured, indicating a large coat hanger by the door.

Draco shed his wet robes and fixed his drowned hair before adjusting his shirt collar and turning back to the giant.

"Blimey yer taller than I remember..." Hagrid commented rather quietly as he surveyed the lithe form of Draco Malfoy.

"Ron is still taller than me." Draco mumbled awkwardly.

Hagrid raised his brows at the use of Ron's first name.

"Uh- Hagrid..." Draco began, clearing his throat, "I wanted to apologize for my- well there's no other way to put it- disgusting behavior in the past... I was so prejudiced and horrible to you... I'm sorry..."

Hagrid was staring at him, dumbfounded.

"Never did I think I'd ever hear a ruddy Malfoy sayin' sorry..." Hagrid mused.

Draco chuckled softly.

"What can I say? I'm a changed man..."

"Sit down... I'll make some tea..." 

"Thank you." 

Hagrid set to work with the kettle, starting the fire before turning to Draco.

"So... Is it really true that yeh are together with Harry?"

"Yes." 

"What made yeh change yer mind about him?" 

Draco crossed his heel over his knee.

"I've liked him since fourth year if I'm being totally honest... But you know how my family is... I didn't know I liked him like that... I was confused and ashamed of well- being a hormonal teenage boy who liked another boy... I felt guilty that I didn't think of girls the way I think of him... And then you carried him out of the forest and well... I think that's when I knew I was in love with him..."

"Love eh?" Hagrid smiled as he brought two mugs, a smaller one for Draco, to the table and sat across from him.

"Yes..." Draco smiled back.

"So yeh really care about him? Yeh love him?" 

"I do. Very much."

Hagrid took a deep swig of tea.

"S'not very easy to let go of prejudice like that o'course... Right little snot yeh were... What changed?"

Draco thought for a moment.

"After the war I had a row with my father before he was sent to Azkaban... I asked him why he was telling me about blood and marriage right after the war was over... He wouldn't answer me, just kept insisting I marry a woman to carry on the line... I kind of made my own decisions after that. Reevaluated myself. And then I came back here and Harry had an episode in the Great Hall and it started from there really... I never thought Harry would return my affections, especially with everything coming out about him... I'm not perfect, I know very well, but Harry was really the catalyst to my views changing completely. I'm not the best boyfriend and I'm still learning how to love and connect with Harry, but we understand each other really well... Harry's such a broken person that it's hard for me to recognize everything about him, I tend to only focus on how good he is and not how much he's really hurting... And he has a really hard time conveying and talking about how he feels because of his autism mixed with the abuse he's suffered, so we're really just learning about each other as we go along." Draco rambled.

"I think that's healthy for yeh. I always knew those Dursley's were no good... Harry was no more than skin and bones when I met him... How bad is it?" Hagrid asked quietly.

Draco let out a long sigh.

"Awful... He's covered in scars and he's got trouble regulating his eating habits... He's generally traumatized and I found him in the middle of an episode because a glass broke... I don't know the extent of it but he's really sensitive when you get down to it and he just has a harder time than most people are willing to recognize because he's the savior..."

Hagrid nodded solemnly.

"He's a good man... Take care of him will yeh?" 

"I will... I love him..."

Hagrid smiled.

"So what did yeh come down here for?"

Draco perked and clapped his hands together.

"Ah! Well you see-" he began.

 

Back in the room Harry was stepping into the tub after filling it with an immense amount of bubbles, shivering at the sensation of them popping on his skin as he sank down into the warm water. It was so odd being able to simply relax and make up all the sleep he'd missed over the years. To not stress, to just think about everything that was finally going good after every tragedy and death he'd witnessed, was simply strange. His whole life had been nothing but pressure and anxiety about getting it all right after every lesson of build up to the day he triumphed at last.

He rubbed his bracelet under the water, tracing the stags silver horns and the little engravings on the doe. It meant so much to him that he could hardly express it in words. It was an object that represented not only his parents and his mothers love that had saved him, but also his beautiful and loving boyfriend who was so amazing to him. It was precious. 

Draco wasn't the perfect boyfriend, Harry knew, he wasn't innocent or pure, and he certainly hadn't been there to witness some of the hardest moments of Harry's life, but he was so impeccably good intentioned and willing to try anything for Harry. Harry didn't know why they worked so well together, maybe it was because they didn't take each other too seriously and yet they were slowly becoming each other's one and only, or maybe it was something inexplicable, beyond comprehension. 

Draco didn't treat him like a fragile child, he wasn't overly concerned with Harry's wellbeing because he knew he could handle himself, but he was there when Harry needed him most. He was a source of comfort when Harry fell into an episode or a meltdown and was hugely respectful of Harry's boundaries when he needed to just be given some space. He knew that Harry wanted to be left alone to unwind and let him do just that without needing Harry's elaboration, it was nice. 

Harry held up a hand and examined his angular fingers. Would there be a wedding band adorning his fourth finger one day? He felt a giddy rush of excitement. He hoped so. Placing his palm on his sternum, he breathed deeply and laughed softly to himself on the exhale at the thought of Draco getting down on one knee. When had he become such a romantic? He didn't know, nor did he care. It felt wonderful to allow himself such frivolous thoughts. Of course he still had anxiety issues and habits of his autism that would never go away, but Draco still loved him despite that.

He felt his cheeks heat. He had admitted to himself that he knew Draco loved him. Honestly loved him. And yet it felt so natural to say because he felt he knew it all along, that this wasn't a fling or an experiment, it was genuine. 

The door opened, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, to reveal a very soggy Draco shivering.

"Hullo." Harry tittered as Draco began to strip off his sopping wet robes

"Why are you soaked?" He added curiously.

Draco peeled off his jeans and boxers in one swift move, revealing his flaccid length that Harry couldn't help but stare at.

"Well how do you think?" Draco sighed as he stood to his full height.

"You went outside?"

"Obviously. Now move over- my bollocks are frozen to my leg." 

Harry scooted so Draco could get in, tittering breathily as he sank into the bubbles.

 

The next morning Harry woke to Draco nudging his leg gently. He rolled to face him as he smiled fondly down at him while he rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Harry mumbled.

"Get up." Draco snickered.

Harry complied, got onto his feet, his romper flowing delicately around him, and looked at Draco, who was wearing a thick cloak over his pajamas. They both cast breath freshening charms.

"Shoes." Draco instructed, handing Harry a pair of seamless socks.

Harry slipped on his socks and shoes before being wrapped in a thick cloak with a warming charm by Draco.

"Come on." Draco hummed, taking his hand.

Harry was very confused and kept spluttering broken questions as Draco led him out into the entrance hall. Harry flicked his wand to cast an umbrella charm that hovered over them as they went outside into the rain, Draco dragging him along.

"Where are we going Draco?" 

"You'll see..." he smirked.

They passed Hagrids hut.

"Everything is ready right?" Draco called to Hagrid, who was checking on some salamanders.

"Just as yeh asked!" Hagrid bellowed back, ambling over to hand a huge bunch of carrots to him.

Draco gave him the thumbs up as he led Harry toward the forest.

"We're going in there?" Harry inquired quietly, worry evident in his voice.

"Nowhere near where you were killed... I made sure my love..."

Harry took a deep breath as they entered the wood, only going a little ways away before coming out into a little hollow that was vibrant and beautiful. He gasped.

"Wow..." he breathed.

There was green grass and pretty moss decorated the large trees with little pale flowers sprouting out. It had a muted blue hue as most of the forest did, but it was surprisingly nice and green under the thick canopies of the trees that blocked the rain.

Draco stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Harry rubbed his ear slightly as he looked around wildly. There was a very pregnant pause in which Harry scrutinized the knots in trees to see what ever it was.

"Look..." Draco whispered, pointing to a partition in the tree trunks.

Harry's jaw fell open. 

In the space where Draco was indicating there was an enormous white stag with a gorgeous rack of antlers accompanied by another smaller reddish one who was peering curiously out from behind him. There were two little does trotting forward from between two other trees, one of which had an eagle owl perched on her back. 

"Here." Draco murmured, handing Harry a few carrots off the bunch.

Harry held it up as the stags drew closer until he was face to face with the larger of the two.

"I didn't know deer lived in here..." Harry breathed.

"Hagrid said you don't see them very often because of the other creatures, but they're here, I asked if he could bring some closer to the edge of the forest for you to see." Draco chuckled as a doe drew nearer to him.

Harry held the carrot up, gasping softly when the stag grazed it out of his hand. The smaller darker coated stag cantered up beside the white one and sniffed hopefully at his muzzle. The white stag nosed the other, and the smaller took the carrot from Harry's hand.

"Hagrid said that because these two stags aren't fighting even though the dark one is littler, that they're probably mates." Draco hummed.

Harry looked incredulously at Draco.

"He also said that gayness appears all the time in animals, it's only humans who seem to have a problem with it." Draco added as he patted the doe who was taking the carrot from his hand. 

A red stag and a little brown doe came into the clearing, accompanied by a red doe and two babies. 

They fed the deer and pet them, Harry enjoying stroking the long noses of the pair of stags and Draco attracting the large red one and most of the doe as he held the bunch of carrots. The white one licked Harry's cheek with his broad tongue.

"That was the last one! I promise!" Harry laughed, patting him on his large furry wet nose.

Eventually the deer left, and Harry still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah- Harry?" Draco asked nervously.

"Hmm?" 

"I- er- wanted to show you something I've been practicing for a while..."

"What is it?"

"Well- erm- I- okay... Just watch."

Harry nodded curiously.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said strongly.

An enormous silver animal burst from his wand tip and came to a slow stop in front of Harry. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't confuse that with anything else as it's large head bowed and cascaded him with warmth.

It was a stag. 

Harry could cry it made him feel so many things. 

"Expecto Patronum!" he called.

His own familiar stag burst from his wand tip and came to stand beside Draco's. They were ever so slightly different. Draco's was a bit smaller and had a much more square face than Harry's. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and stood on tip toe to kiss him full on the lips.

"I love you." they murmured simultaneously at they broke apart.

They laughed softly.

"Come love... There's more now that the deer have had their fill..." Draco hummed.

"More?" Harry blinked.

"Of course, I'm going to pamper you fully today..."

They headed up to the castle and into the Room of Requirement. Harry gave a little excited rock on his toes as his room with the enormous bed and his favorite lavender duvets was revealed through the door. He shucked off his robes, kicked off his shoes, slipped out of his romper, and peeled off his socks, giving another little rock. Draco bit the corner of his tongue at the enticing jiggle of Harry's thighs at the sudden gesture of pleasure, watching the way the muscles twisted and curved with the shake of his thighs as he leapt into the bed.

Draco gradually undressed himself as he pulled out an ornate soft pink bottle and an array of feathers and fabric to set gently on the bedside table, and joined Harry on the bed. Harry was spread out on his back breathing deeply as Draco crawled up to kiss him, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent when they broke apart.

"I wanted you to show me your favorite sensations..." Draco murmured.

"Show you?" Harry whispered.

"Yes... Show me how it feels to you..."

Harry brought Draco's face a little closer until his nose tip was pressing against his ear. He began murmuring sweet sentiments into Draco's ear, causing a shiver to wrack his being as Harry sucked on his shell with his warm succulent mouth. Draco moaned low, now he understood why Harry liked it so much, the warmth, the wetness, and the feeling of Harry's feather light breathing tickling his ear was incredible. His lips rolled over the cartilage and played with the small peach fuzz. It was extremely relaxing.

Draco returned the favor, sucking on and breathing softly into Harry's ears. Harry reached up to hold Draco's broad shoulders as he shivered pleasurably from the sensation. He released the lobe with a pop.

"What else?" Draco hummed, feeling Harry's hands squeeze his shoulders.

"You lay on your back." Harry mumbled a bit nervously.

He did so. Harry placed himself between Draco's thighs and began gently caressing and tracing every muscle with his fingers.

"Here." Draco murmured, handing Harry the pink bottle.

"What is it?"

"It's a diluted oil with rose water in it, I thought you might like how it feels because it's not greasy, but it's okay if you don't." Draco explained.

Harry unscrewed the cap and held it to his nose. It was a pleasant flowery scent with a little of what Harry knew to be Draco's musk. He poured a small amount on his hand and rubbed it between his fingers. It wasn't bad at all. It wasn't greasy like Draco had said and it felt more like charmed water that was a bit more lubricant.

"Is it okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah... I like how it smells... It feels nice too."

Harry traced Draco's muscles with the oil on his hands, playing with Draco's near invisible leg hairs as he went. Draco loved the feeling of Harry's hands. They were smaller and very angular but they were strong and he was good with his fingers when it came to the simple relaxing movements. Harry eminated such a calm energy as he focused intently on Draco's calf, even though he was a highly chaotic individual when he was feeling good. He watched Harry's emeralds trace over every dip and curve until he had reached the arch of his foot.

They flipped once more and Draco lovingly caressed Harry's muscular thighs and shins. He drew little waves in the dark hairs as they stuck to Harry's gorgeous skin and massaged the oil into the arches of his feet and undersides of his knees. They'd been at it for a quarter of an hour when Harry flipped himself on top. 

He grabbed the feathers that had been pulled from quills and took one of an eagle owl and traced little designs on Draco's chest as he sat astride him. Harry was very much sitting on Draco's penis but the gesture wasn't sexual in nature, so he wasn't aroused. It was innocent bodily exploration and sharing of sensation that bonded them closer. Harry showed Draco everything he liked, brushed the feathers over his palms to simulate to Draco what his whole body felt like, and Draco watched or closed his eyes and felt Harry's ministrations travel over his body. When they flipped, Draco repeated what Harry had done to beautiful reactions and long content sighs from Harry. 

They rolled up in the duvets and cuddled for a while. Two rubix cubes appeared and Harry showed Draco how to solve it as they sat curled in the duvets and surrounded by puffy pillows. Harry showed Draco how to solve all of his puzzle toys and cubes, let him twiddle his favorite cube, and redo his complex lacing board.

"It's incredible how you can do that so fast..." Draco murmured as Harry solved the cube for a fifth time.

"I dunno, it just makes sense to me." Harry tittered.

And so, they spent the rest of the day wrapped up on the enormous bed in the room of requirement, occasionally summoning house elves to bring food before falling asleep late in the afternoon, both of them extremely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter based of a suggestion from Gwg101! This was fun to write and I'm excited for you guys to see what I gave in store for this story!


	34. Love Prevails, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romilda Vane finally peaks in committing the unforgivable. How will Harry and Draco cope?
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Sexual assault, peeping, and a very brief rape scene that can be skipped if such content makes you uncomfortable

Harry walked back to the dormitories with Draco and Ron, chatting about their recent transfiguration lesson. They came to a halt in front of the portrait of Sir Cardigan, not paying any mind to the gaggle of passing lower years.

"What's the new password again?" Ron inquired.

"Shrivelfig." Harry hummed as he finished solving a rubix pyramid.

The portrait swung open and they climbed inside, not noticing exactly who was within the midst of the group as Harry and Draco grasped hands and headed to their dorm with Ron. 

 

+

After classes on Wednesday, Harry and Draco were walking up from the kitchens where they usually had an after class chat while they ate. Harry got up on tiptoe to kiss Draco's cheek after he cracked a snarky joke, laughing into his cheekbone before they continued down the hall. They were conversing about Slughorn's essay when a patter of footsteps came closer in the empty corridor.

"Harry- Harry Potter!" came a small squeak of a nervous male voice.

Harry turned, blinking quizzically at the source of the voice. It was a gangly fifth year boy with ridiculously curly brown hair and pinkish skin.

"Yes?" Harry inquired with a cock of his head, his and Draco's hands still firmly clasped together.

The boy stumbled over his words for a moment before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I-I just wanted to uhm- to thank you!"

"For what?" Harry coaxed.

"F-for being so open about your relationship and your sexuality! It's helped me loads you see and well- my boyfriend-" he blushed violently at the word, "He has a- a disability like you and I just think you're very inspiring for making him feel better about himself by being open about your autism! It's helped tons of queer kids here be okay with themselves and we've even started a club!" 

"Oh! I'm glad!" Harry laughed a little awkwardly, not very good at handling himself in situations like this.

"And you! Draco Malfoy! You're an inspiration to queer kids with disproving families! My best friend thinks you're so brave and she says that you used to be a Death Eater- but you weren't really- you were dragged in by your parents she says- and I think that's really amazing that you were able to finally be with Harry despite everybody else!" he added confidently.

Draco gave him a rare smile, he usually kept a fierce demeanor when Harry wasn't around.

"Thank you." he chuckled.

The boy twiddled his thumbs.

"I was wondering if you'd like a badge? I've got extra..." he mumbled nervously.

"Of course, what's your name?" Harry asked.

The boy scrambled to pull out two badges and took a tentative breath before murmuring "Dennis, Dennis Creevy..." 

Harry's heart jumped. Now he knew why the mousy curls of the boys hair looked so familiar.

"You knew my brother- Collin... He really looked up to you... I- I've still got his camera..." he near whispered, pulling the camera from his pocket briefly before slipping it back in.

"I'm so sorry about Collin... He was always very nice to me..." Harry mumbled honestly.

"Don't be sorry... His memory lives on in the castle... McGonagall said she'd be getting portraits of everybody who died in the battle put up over the summer... Besides he saw you win right before he went... He would've liked to see me following in his footsteps... Helping those who need it... I'm really proud to be his brother... And Dumbledore always said that the ones we love never truly leave us right? I like to live by that instead of mourning him forever, he wouldn't have wanted that..." Dennis choked a little tearfully as he pressed two circular badges with rainbow pride flags on them.

"You're both helping a lot more people than you think... And Collin and I thank you for that..." 

And he turned away to walk down the corridor. 

Harry smiled dolefully after him, noticing the innumerable pride pins he had in his hood. A smaller blonde boy came around the corner to meet him, reaching out a very tremulous hand to take Dennis's and giving a sharp involuntary inhale.

"Thank you H- *inhale* Harry Potter." The blonde boy called.

The pair continued, the blonde boy giving sharp little inhales and stamping his foot once before they turned the next corner.

"Tourettes..." Draco breathed.

"Yeah." Harry hummed, a bit fondly."

Draco lead him down the corridor once more.

"That was nice..." 

Harry perked to look at him.

"To hear that there are other people who don't believe I'm just a bit of scum who should be sent to Azkaban." 

Harry nodded.

"I love you, Mr inspiration to queer kids." Harry laughed as he handed the button to Draco, who pinned it to his shirt collar before helping Harry pin his to his robes.

Draco smiled, "I love you too, just don't let that get to your big head." he teased, bumping Harry's hip with his own.

"How sentimental you over preened ferret." Harry threw back.

Draco snorted and squeezed Harry's arse, making him jump and playfully smack his shoulder.

"Dick..." Harry laughed under his breath.

"Only if you want it, oh golden boy." Draco smirked.

Harry clapped a hand to his forehead.

"I should've seen that coming!" he chuckled.

"Well you are a bit near sighted." Draco snickered, poking Harry on the nose.

"And you're a bit egoistical and yet here we are." Harry guffawed.

"Says the man with a martyr complex."

"You got me there." Harry laughed, sliding his hand into Draco's back pocket to squeeze his arse as well.

But Draco fell silent in thought. The word had slipped out and he hadn't really thought about it too much. Martyr. That's exactly what Harry was. The man had walked into the forest to face his own death on his own terms. He was willing to die for a world and people who, in his mind, deserved to be saved. He didn't have a choice, his destiny was written for him when Lily died for him and now he was no longer burdened by the weight of it all. Sculpted, molded even, into a perfect martyr by Dumbledore. Made into a person so good he would be willing to sacrifice himself for those who didn't deserve it. To fulfill what was written out for him.

And that was the odd thing about Harry. He was quite literally the incarnation of goodness, flawed yes, but ridiculously and impossibly forgiving to everybody who had ever done him wrong. He never put blame on the Dursley's, no matter how horribly they had treated him, he'd recognized that Draco had as little of a choice as he when it came to his path and forgave him for it, and he'd forgiven Snape even after he'd been so bitter toward him. Harry was so loving, so full of love, so forgiving, so stubbornly good. A heart of gold and a willingness to forgive that Draco had known no other to possess. So understanding. That's exactly how Dumbledore manipulated him wasn't it? Using his pure heart and ability to love and forgive against him to create a perfect tool to end the battle he'd been waging for years.

He was so good. He had an incredible ability to love and yet he had such a hard time believing that others loved him. He's been so hard to break open because he never expected anybody to love him back as genuinely as he loved them. He loved Draco and Draco did everything in his power to slowly plant that seed in his mind to open him up to the whole possibility and idea of Draco requiring that love in full. 

His sweetness made him easy to manipulate, and that scared Draco. He didn't ever want Harry to be taken advantage of because he's to good or his autism won't permit him to see that he's being misguided. He feared the potential of Romilda manipulating him so badly that they'd have to start over from square one.

The man's polyjuice potion turned gold for fucks sake, he was too good for this world. But that's exactly why this world needs him.

He could be so bitter and violent and vengeful, but he wasn't. He was the exact opposite. And Draco swore in that moment that he fell a little more in love with Harry at the thought.

Draco made love to him that night, slow and sweet, relishing every shiver and riding every high of pleasure Harry's body gave him. Harry never tore his gaze away from Draco as his hips rolled ever so slowly into him. It was gentle and drawn out into a thousand kisses and caresses that employed the little things that Harry had taught Draco he loved. Their heavy breathing and kissing was the only sound occupying the room between Harry's cries and groans of sweet sweet ecstasy as Draco brushed his prostate so slowly he was moaning like he was going to explode. And explode he did, in the form of long sticky ropes that burst from him dangerously hard when Draco came with a high whine deep inside him.

They got up the next morning to find a highly disgruntled Ron just as they remembered they hadn't put silencing charms up the previous night. Draco was shaking with suppressed mirth as Harry blushed hard in Ron's general direction while Ron turned very red indeed.

Classes were fairly fun that day. Harry had a ferret in transfiguration that he found highly amusing, and they were practicing funny little weather charms in charms that resulted in the whole class getting snowed on. Potions consisted of Harry and Draco flirting ostentatiously while they brewed amortentia and Ron and Hermione murmuring and blushing at each other as they worked.

The only person who didn't seem pleased at all was Romilda Vane, who was glaring at Draco and Harry as they laughed sweetly together in their own little bubble of happiness. 

"It smells like your shampoo." Harry murmured as they added the last ingredient.

"Nonsense, it smells like your sweat." Draco whispered back.

"Gross." Harry chuckled with his tongue sticking out.

"You smell naturally sweet my love, what can I say?" 

Slughorn was chuckling deeply at the boys antics.

"Now it's important to know, this will come up on your quiz tomorrow, that amortentia doesn't work on somebody who is already truly in love with the person that they are meant to be with! Remember there is a difference between honest love that runs through the veins, and superficial love that is an illusion of a relationship between two people who believe they know each other well! Two lovers who are completely dedicated to each other with their whole soul will not be affected by this potion!" Slughorn bellowed importantly.

Romilda was scrutinizing the two carefully. Harry sneezed. Draco focused intently on their report as Harry watched him write. Their expressions had sunk into calm lines as they worked fairly quietly, and it gave her a horrible idea.

She discreetly scooped some potion into a flask and pocketed it. She smiled broadly when she heard Harry tell Draco to pull his head out of his arse, but missed them hysterically wheezing so hard that no sound came out right after. 

Harry, Ron, and Draco headed back to the dormitories after class tailed by, unbeknownst to them, Romilda, who was using a disillusionment charm. A girl with large blonde ringlets came flouncing up to them.

"Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy?" she inquired.

"Yes?" Ron blurted.

"The headmistress would like to see you!" she squeaked, handing them a scroll with emerald ribbon.

Ron untied it and read it.

"Yup it's definitely her writing, asking us to tell us how you're doing mate." Ron hummed to Harry.

"How I'm doing?" he inquired.

"She must know you'll never admit yourself that something is wrong unless it's already come to fruition." Draco tittered.

"He's right mate." Ron agreed.

Draco scooped Harry into a passionate kiss.

"Why don't you go relax and unwind for the day, maybe take a shower if you'd like?" Draco suggested.

Harry nodded, "That sounds nice." 

"Well get your tight arse to the dorm then!" Draco smiled, shooing him away playfully.

Ron choked on his spit as the two laughed.

"For fucks sake!" he groaned as Harry shot a grin at him.

Ron and Draco headed off in the opposite direction as Harry continued down the corridor. He mumbled the password and climbed through the portrait hole, Romilda slipping in behind him just before the portrait closed. 

"Harry!" Seamus roared in delight.

Harry turned to him, intrigued.

"Yeah?"

"Neville's got something for you, thought you'd like it." he hummed, moving a chess piece Harry couldn't quite see against Dean.

"Oh- okay thank you." 

"No problem." Seamus chuckled.

Harry ascended the stairs, Romilda still following him, and went to Neville's door. He knocked lightly. 

"Hiya Harry!" Neville greeted. "Seamus must've told you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well it's not much, Professor Sprout and I accidentally found them, but I thought you would like them." Neville explained.

He handed Harry a crystal vase with Lily's in it.

"Th-thanks Nev!" he gasped genuinely.

"Just make sure to tell your dragon that their just a friendly gesture so he doesn't gut me in my sleep." Neville laughed.

"Got it!" Harry chuckled lightly. "Thanks again!" 

And he continued to his dorm. Romilda slipped in before he could close the door and took in the room. There was a third bed that looked mostly unused, while the magically extended one had multiple possessions strewn about it, clearly belonging to either of the two men who slept in it, and the other was fiery orange and clearly belonged to the Weasley. 

She watched as Harry set the vase on his beside table and rearrange the flowers a bit.

"How sweet." Harry hummed to himself.

He stretched and went into the bathroom, nearly crushing Romilda as she squeezed in greedily. Harry ran the water and spent a minute looking at multiple bottles before choosing two and setting them on the lip of the tub. She watched him as he moved about, clearly lost in a fond thought. He shucked off his shoes and socks and shook off his robe, unbuckled his belt and undid his fly to pee before dropping his pants and meticulously undoing his shirt with clumsy fingers. She was stricken by just how many scars the man had. He leaned over the sink to look at a large hickey he had, smiling to himself before turning to the shower. Romilda's greedy eyes were glued to his sizable flaccid penis as it hung between his sculpted legs.

He stepped into the water, his body obscured by the blocky crystalline design of the glass door, and washed. He turned off the water a few minutes later and stepped out to grab a towel, gently patting his legs and body dry before combing the water out of his hair and rubbing it dry. He stretched out for a moment before massaging his hips and propping his leg up on the counter to check his slightly sore anus and perineum. He playfully smacked the swell of his arse and chuckled to himself as he set his leg back down.

Harry wrapped the towel around his shoulders for a minute while he applied some cream to his hickeys before discarding the towel into a basket by the door. He collapsed in his bed and pulled a large burgundy duvet around himself, settling for a minute.

Romilda slapped her hand over his mouth and mounted him while removing her charm. Harry writhed in fright, Romilda's hands began to burn from Harry's magic, his hands clawed around, throwing her off him violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouted, scrambling for his wand and shouting the disarming spell, but she dodged it and pounced before he could repeat it.

"Incarcerous!" she screamed, binding Harry's wrists and ankles to the bed.

He cried out at the sensation of the ropes on his skin. He hated it so much. It made his nerves burn alight with that painful discomfort that churned his insides horribly. His wand clattered to the floor.

She got on top of him again and in an instant, her mouth was on his penis and he screeched.

That wasn't Draco's mouth, it was much too cold and small and her pallette was rough and uncomfortable. Her tongue wasn't velvetine like Draco's, it was dry and scratchy.

She kept sucking and fondling him and he hated it. She rolled his testicles aggressively in a way that made him whine in pain. She pulled at his foreskin harshly, stretching his frenulum tight.

She pulled off him, her hand still much too tight around his base, and ripped a flask from her pocket and uncorked it with her teeth. She poured the potion down his throat, but he coughed and spat it right back at her. That made her furious. She tore her tie from around her neck and stuffed it into his mouth, pushing his tongue so he choked and spluttered while she wrenched a knot in the fabric at the back of his skull. Her claws of nails dug into the sensitive pink skin that was being exposed and one of them was pressing dangerously on his frenulum.

Harry was beginning to shake violently, he was being induced into a full blown meltdown very quickly by the rough violating treatment of his body and senses.

She growled and pressed her finger hard against his perineum where it squeezed his prostate. He hated that it felt good. She must've noticed the twitch of his muscles because she abused the spot painfully until he was erect and bruised.

He was in tears, thrashing and kicking and screaming to no avail. He was having a panic attack, but she paid no mind as she ripped off her pants and snarled disgusting things to him, abusing his vulnerability and disability. He was verging on another seizure, he could feel it. He felt so dirty. He was erect and he felt like he'd betrayed his lover by being able to have such a reaction to this foul woman. 

She snarled the imperious curse in his ear to make him fall slack while he fought it off.

She slammed him into her, bending his muscles sharply and sending a painful shock through his penis that made him absolutely scream. The pain snapped him back into reality. He hated it. He hated hated hated it. Her body was folds not rings, weirdly sticky instead of nice and slick. He felt himself going soft.

He was sobbing and was too overloaded to realize that the door had just flung open and Draco, Ron, and McGonagall were stood there. 

Draco looked murderous. He shot a nonverbal spell that threw Romilda off Harry onto the floor. Harry was hyperventilating terribly and trembling so bad that not even holding his head could stabilize him.

"RELASHIO!" Draco hissed with so much venom, it could kill.

The bonds broke and Draco was able to slip the tie from around Harry's head before he convulsed violently and his eyes rolled back into his head. Draco untangled the blankets carefully as his lover seized and seized and seized on.

"Oh baby boy... Cmon relax... Please relax..." Draco murmured, hating that he couldn't touch his poor Harry.

It was a tense four minutes before Harry's back released from its arch and his hands and legs unfurled.

"Mon amour... Harry my love... Baby boy..." Draco choked before dissolving into choked sobs.

It was two minutes before Draco stood again, turning to stomp over to Romilda, tear tracks glittering on his cheeks.

"You. Absolute. Fucking. Monster. Do you realize how much you've just set back everything I've worked toward with this man? You took advantage of his autism and overloaded him because you knew he'd be in too much pain and mentally scrambled to react strongly. I'm going to have to completely redo everything with him because of your act of disgusting greed. Who knows when I'm going to be able to have any type of sexual contact with him again because of what you've done? Harry is my everything, my lover, my one and only, and you go and take advantage of him because he's so good. Harry's told you multiple times that he's a gay man in a gay relationship. Get that into your fucking miniscule brain. And what bothers me the most is that I can see that you don't give a single fuck... You're greedy... And you're a criminal..." Draco growled in a deadly level tone.

"Put your pants on Vane." McGonagall barked.

She slowly got to her feet.

"Now!" 

"This isn't even about his autism anymore... This is just cruelty..." McGonagall whispered. "Take Harry to the hospital wing Draco. Ron, please tell the house elves to come clean their bed and disinfect the duvets, and go find Hermione before she panics." 

She flicked her wand to duplicate the mostly untouched one so Draco could wrap Harry up as he carried him.

"And you... Vane... Will be coming with me for your expulsion notice and mark of sex offender toward Harry Potter on your record. Never in all my years have I witnessed such a crime being committed and by a member of my own house no less. I am disgusted." she snarled, her lips the thinnest of thin lines.

McGonagall marched out of the room, dragging Romilda out of the dormitories. 

Draco bundled Harry, more tears flooding his eyes at the bruising on his neck and sides of his mouth, he didn't even care that they were falling profusely now. Everybody in the common room perked up at the scene curiously, every face flooded with concern.

Draco carried Harry like he was the most precious and priceless thing in the world as he made his way to the hospital wing with him in his arms. He arrived and called out for Madame Pomfrey, who bustled out from her office in alarm.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Harry... He's just been sexually assaulted and he had a seizure." Draco panted.

"Sexually assaulted?!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as she began pulling back the bed clothes. "Lay him here... Who did such a heinous thing?"

"Romilda Vane..." Draco growled.

Madame Pomfrey bit her lip and sighed.

"I expect she's finally getting expelled then?" 

"I would hope, seeing how we found him with her on top of him..." Draco grumbled.

Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the duvet and began looking Harry over.

"Very bruised...very tense... Burst capillaries and a cricked muscle in his shaft... Stretched glans frenulum... And another psychogenic seizure with a duration of?"

"Four minutes and twenty nine seconds." Draco answered, "I counted."

"Thank you..."

Draco finally brought himself to look at Harry's penis. There was a purple bruise near his base on the left side of his shaft.

"Can you repair it?" Draco asked.

"Of course I can, but he'll need at least a day without any arousal or stimulation so he can heal properly... And from his current bodily health records-" she explained, glancing down at the little blue screen above her wand, "It tells me his sphincter is still a little loose which suggests that the type of sex you two engage in most prevalently won't effect his healing, just be gentle with him for about a week while the muscles work themselves out..."

She flicked her wand to display a blue model of what Draco knew to be Harry's hips with all of his internal structure showing. 

"You wouldn't mind if I explained exactly what happened and how to not hurt him during intercourse do you?" she asked

"Not at all." Draco hummed.

"Right then." she nodded, flicking her wand to show his pelvis, rectum, and all of his internal penile structure and testicular structure.

"The part that is damaged is this part of his shaft." she began, indicating the bruised area, "Whereas what I'm looking at based on his health records suggests that he is the one being penetrated, not you?"

"Yes. He enjoys it more." Draco murmured.

"Well that works in your favor concerning his recovery because even though the prostate is located toward the front of the body," she indicated a small swollen gland that had thin tubes connecting to each of his testicles, "The way the rectum is positioned against the other internal organs presses just right against that spot you would stimulate to give him pleasure and distract from the stretch of your shaft inside him, am I correct?"

"Yes." Draco mumbled with a faint blush.

"Now if we look at how the sphincter releases when the legs are pushed up," she indicated the figure, which adjusted accordingly, and Draco watched the band of muscle loosen, "And how his body is affected during intercourse-" she flicked her wand at him and then back at the figure, which displayed a perfect replica of his own penis, fully erect, "considering you are a very sizable man, his body is affected a bit differently..."

Draco watched in awe as the figure of his erection pressed inside the model of Harry's hips, the blunt head parting the rings of his body to wrap around him.

"Assuming you go to the hilt inside him, that presses right against his prostate, which means that you consequently won't be able to hurt any part of him that is injured unless you pull too hard on his shaft, so just be gentle when pleasuring him... He's also very likely traumatized but I think if you spend a lot of time with him, you'll eventually work back up to where you were." Madame Pomfrey concluded, healing the last of the contusion marks on his ankles and dabbing a salve on his bruises. "This type of education is so important, I'm glad you were willing to listen."

Draco nodded just as Harry began to stir. He collapsed onto his knees beside him, petting his hair ever so gently. Madame Pomfrey smiled at the tenderness in his eyes as he looked at Harry.

"Draco..." Harry croaked, reaching up to cup his cheek. "M Sorry..."

"Why are you sorry baby boy? It's not your fault, I'm not mad..."

"She was touching me... And I couldn't fight her off... I didn't even notice she was there..." 

"Listen to me. It is not your fault. I'll say it as many times as you need."

Harry chuckled softly and placed his hand on Draco's chest.

"Lay with me... Please... I just want to feel you and only you right now... Please..."

Draco complied, readjusting so he was on his side beside Harry. Harry was having a hard time moving his right hand and arm.

"Harry dear let me bandage that hand for you..." Madame Pomfrey suggested, bustling over with some gauze.

She expertly wrapped his hand and wrist before rubbing some more salve on his ribs from where Romilda's knees had jammed into him.

"Mr Malfoy, if you'd please put this salve on his intimate areas." she hummed, handing him the jar.

Draco took the jar and scooped some cream on his fingertips.

"Look at me Haz..." Draco murmured.

Harry did so.

"You're going to be sore but it's over, she won't hurt you anymore... It's my hands touching you, not anybody else's..."

Harry nodded and grabbed his shoulder nervously.

Draco, gently as he could, dabbed the salve into the sensitive skin. 

"Almost... Almost... Breathe baby boy breathe..."

He softly rubbed his hip bones and stomach as Harry's fingers dug into his shoulders. He was shaking.

"Too much?"

Harry nodded with a bit lip.

"That's okay... It's okay..." Draco murmured, pressing angel kisses to Harry's eyelids.

He felt Harry's body convulse beside him, opening his eyes to find him gritting his teeth as his right side completely seized up. 

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and felt the hard muscles.

"That seizure aggrivated your nerves and synapses dear... I know you're tired but you have to stay alert for at least an hour before I can give you another potion to help you sleep." she explained, handing Draco a bottle of green potion.

"Sit him up carefully and make sure he drinks all of it."

Draco nodded. He sat up before gently helping Harry sit up and covering his sore modesty while packing loads of pillows behind his head, his body still very stiff in the neck, and handing him the potion to drink little by little while he stroked his curls. He had only just finished when a gaggle of people came in through the doors.

Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Neville came hurrying in.

"How is he Poppy?" McGonagall asked as she drew up chairs for all of them.

"He'll be fine in a few days time, and I do believe he has a very good partner to help him mentally recover from this ordeal. Very bruised and a rather nasty injury to his intimate areas." 

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked softly.

"Like shit honestly. My whole body aches and my bruises are still healing which means I can't even get a massage from Draco to help with that." Harry groaned.

Hermione hugged Draco with one arm and gently hugged Harry before sitting down.

"You had another seizure?" she inquired.

"Yeah..." he sighed, unable to nod.

"I've asked Slughorn to bring you a special potion to release the post seizure tension and calm the nerves." 

"Thank you Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey hummed as she felt Harry's forehead, "It'll help rebalance your equilibrium."

"I brought the lily's for you... I thought you'd like to look at them while you're stuck in here, we all know how much you hate it..." Neville murmured, setting the newly repaired vase and lily's on the bedside table.

"Thank you..." Harry breathed, closing his eyes as a shock of pain traveled down his neck.

"And I brought yeh a little somethin' Draco asked me to make for yeh." Hagrid said with a small smile.

He took something from his breast pocket and held it out on his large hand. Sitting in Hagrid's palm was a wooden carving of two stags with their heads pressed together, their ornate racks making a beautiful heart. One was carved out of a light wood and the other, a very dark wood. The darker one was smaller with tiny green emeralds for the eyes, the lighter one, larger, with eyes carved from moonstone. Harry reached out with his good hand to take it, completely awestruck.

"Carved em myself... Do yeh like it?" Hagrid quietly asked.

"I love it, I love it so much! Thank you Hagrid! I'd hug you if I could move further..." Harry exclaimed, holding the hefty piece out to Draco.

"They're brilliant Hagrid! Absolutely brilliant! Thank you..." Draco chuckled while running his finger along the intricately carved racks.

Draco kissed Harry's temple very gently and handed them back to Harry to hold, as he had reached for them when Draco had gone to set them beside the lily's.

"Ah... It was nothin'." Hagrid blushed.

"I brought you some clothes and pajamas too." Ron murmured, setting a stack of pajama pants and one of Harry's favorite oversized sweaters on the table.

Draco smiled at the fact that Harry's romper was on top.

McGonagall patted Harry's covered leg.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that your main harasser has been expelled, and as you know that is very hard to do, but this crosses the line. Miss Vane's parents are waiting outside, they'd like to talk to you when you're ready." McGonagall explained.

Slughorn came waddling in with a red vial in his hand.

"Harry m'boy! Miss Granger has told me you're in need of this tricky little potion?" he greeted jovially.

"Ah- Horace, perfect." Madame Pomfrey commented swiftly before plucking the vial from his grip and handing it to Draco.

Draco spent a few minutes helping Harry lean back far enough to drink the potion.

"Let us hope for a speedy recovery m'boy." Slughorn sighed as he patted Harry's shoulder rather tentatively before leaving the wing.

"Your twenty five minutes are up! This man needs rest and I assume he would like to get modest before confronting the parents of the girl who did this to him." Madame Pomfrey called, shepherding them out of the hospital wing.

Draco helped Harry slip on some seamless boxers and pull on his sweater meticulously, so as to not distress any of his injuries, and sat down in one of McGonagall's chairs.

A couple came in. A woman that looked terribly like Romilda but with straight hair and an older man with a tired face and curly wizened hair tensely made their way over to Harry. They sat and took a breath.

"H-hello Harry Potter, we're Romilda's parents, although you probably already knew that." The mother greeted nervously.

"I did, it's nice to meet you I suppose." Harry responded rather flatly, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"We simply came to apologize and ask what on earth led up to this incident." The father coughed.

Harry drew in a long breath.

"Your daughter is well... Rather taken with me I assume... I get that I should expect it as the current climate stands but as an openly gay man, I found her advances disturbing. I assume you've seen the Prophet piece on my autism my that Skeeter woman? Well everything in there was illicitly obtained during the beginning of the year and printed for all to see without my permission. I'm okay with it now but while I was still adjusting to the new label, Romilda and a bunch of her friends attacked me in the corridor because of my open gayness and my autism, she didn't like that I have a boyfriend and provoked my anxiety disorders and hypersensitive senses to drive to me to have a seizure and destroyed a precious possession in vengeance I suppose..." 

He felt Draco's reassuring palm on his thigh and continued on for several more minutes detailing every assault Romilda had committed over the months. Harry let out a long suffering sigh once he'd finished detailing what she had done to him in his own dormitory.

The mother was in tears.

"Th-Thank you Mr Potter... I'm so incredibly sorry our daughter has put you through this and violated you like this..." she sobbed.

"I don't want to believe it... But there's more than enough evidence to prove her wrongdoings... I'm sorry Mr Potter..." The father breathed, completely stunned.

They left and Madame Pomfrey gave him a drought of dreamless sleep. 

Draco stayed by him until he dropped off to sleep, deeming it safe to draw the privacy curtains and let him sleep on.

He came back with a thermos of hot cocoa and sat in the chair, enjoying his dinner while he simply watched Harry sleep. His brow lines were peaceful for several hours until the potion wore off and he woke.

"Want some hot cocoa?" Draco asked as Harry precariously sat up against the pillows.

"Yes please..." Harry mumbled tiredly.

Draco poured him a mug and sat back as he woke up a little more.

"How are you feeling?" Draco inquired.

"A little better... But you're definitely giving me a massage tomorrow and then preferably making sweet sweet love to me..." Harry hummed.

"So you're okay with sex? Even after all of that?" 

"I mean I want you to be gentle of course but I just feel dirty... I want you to make me feel like I'm all yours again... I want you to erase her touch from my body, clean me... All I could think about was you and how horrible she felt when she was y'know... Touching me..."

"Madame Pomfrey said you'd be cleared for sex tomorrow... But you're really okay?"

"No I'm not. I'm very much not okay and I want you, my handsome and gentle lover, to reclaim my body... She didn't touch me where you do... She didn't soil my insides... But I think I'm going to need a while before I can top for you... I want to feel your gentle hands with the hard lines and edges... I want to feel your mouth on me... Your come in me... We'll take it slow because fast scares me even more than it already did... But I want you to make me all yours, not Romilda's, yours..." Harry clumsily explained.

Draco kissed him.

"I'd be more than happy to make you feel so good... Erase her filthy hands from you and replace them with mine... I'm all yours tomorrow, however you'll take me... Because I love you... And if you're ready, then you're ready, and I won't treat you like a piece of glass... Cause you're my strong strong lover and I trust you to know yourself."

Harry smiled.

"I love how you get me." he chuckled.

"I love your sweet heart."

"I love how you love me."

"I love your forgiveness."

"I love how you make me feel."

"I love your golden soul." Draco breathed.

"I love you, and I'll stop at nothing to protect you." Harry murmured.

They linked hands.

"I love you." they whispered in unison.

And that was enough. Three simple words that explained how much they meant to each other. It was the reason that Madame Pomfrey wasn't surprised to find them sleeping together the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'M SORRY YOU GUYS!!! They'll get better I promise promise promise! Another brilliant Gwg101 suggestion for this chapter! There's going to be a long reconciliatory sex scene next chapter that is exploratory for the boys and focuses on making Harry feel comfortable in himself and his body again now that Romilda is finally gone! Harry's going to heal and Draco's going to be the best boyfriend ever I promise!


	35. Healing is Hard But We'll Make It Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing process begins with love.

Harry spent the morning in the hospital wing with Draco getting tested for STIs and STDs.

"I'll do it with you." Draco had murmured when Madame Pomfrey presented the task.

They lay side by side, hand in hand, as Madame Pomfrey drew privacy curtains around the bed and murmured things to the quill and parchment following her around. Harry was very nervous and shaky, extremely apprehensive of anybody other than Draco getting anywhere near his bits. Draco didn't mind that Harry was crushing his fingers in a vice like grip. It wasn't like he was going to tell him off for being traumatized. 

Madame Pomfrey draped a privacy sheet over both of their nude thighs as they lay back with their knees up. She required that Harry have a full physical exam as well as a magical to ensure he was okay. Harry was visibly very very scared, so she insisted on taking things slow so she didn't startle him. She decided to examine Draco first so Harry could have some type of anticipation. 

He was perfectly healthy and well groomed. Draco kept murmuring gently to Harry, stroking his hand lightly like Madame Pomfrey wasn't currently conducting his prostate exam. 

She couldn't help but click her tongue at Harry's condition as she changed her gloves. Romilda very obviously had some sort of infection that was irritating Harry's penis. 

"Now Harry, I'm not going to lie, you're very red and inflamed, nothing I can't fix but this is going to be uncomfortable." 

He looked surprisingly pale compared to his normally healthy golden glow that his brown skin carried. Draco was holding his hand and using his other to trace each one of his fingers as a tiny distraction.

Madame Pomfrey dropped some disinfectant into his slit and began gently rubbing it into the areas that were irritated. Harry gasped and his muscles rippled while Draco worked to keep him calm. He got shivery and clammy when she examined his scrotum for abnormalities, and yelped loudly into his hand when she felt his testicles in a similar fashion. It broke her heart to see him so shaky and jumpy, what had that girl done to make him so much more hypersensitive and scared? She rubbed fast acting bruise salve into the abused spot on his perineum, he was breathing very deeply and shaking very hard by then.

"Do you need a minute before I check your prostate?" she asked gently.

"Please." he breathed with a slightly frantic nod, trying valiantly to hold back tears.

She backed off and let each of the creams do their job while she checked his right arm for satisfactory motor function. His hands were always tense when he was having a panic attack or after he had a panic attack. She stretched out his fingers tentatively and asked if he could bend his wrist. He had much difficulty, but managed as she felt his pulse points all down his arms.

She tentatively gave his scrotum a gentle touch after she replaced her gloves and poured a significant amount of lube on her hand. Harry looked worried but Draco murmured words of comfort that calmed him as she pushed one finger inside him. He made a small noise when her fingertip found his prostate and began pressing around. He was the least uncomfortable during that.

Two scrolls of parchment produced themselves from under the potions that were checking both men's samples for infection or disease. She grabbed them and began looking them over

"Well Mr Malfoy, you are perfectly healthy and your saliva and semen is safe for bodily contact with Harry. And Mr Potter, you are also healthy and not carrying any viruses, infections, or diseases in your blood, saliva, or semen. You do however, have a transferred yeast infection from her in your urinary tract and on your glans, but I can clear that up no problem, especially because the problem doesn't originate in your body." she explained, handing him a potion. "And Mr Malfoy, your iron levels are low so take this."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he knocked back the potion.

"But other than that, once this infection clears up in a few minutes, you're both healthy men ready to indulge in sexual contact if you please. I only require that you be gentle with his bruising on his shaft Draco, but you can both touch eachother. You're both cleared from classes today so you can spend time rectifying this Incident with eachother, and food will come when called to your dormitory. I've also been informed that your bed has been thoroughly cleaned and that one Ronald Weasley requested that you would like the sheet color changed to dusty lavender today." she smiled almost knowingly. "You'll be cleared to go back in thirty minutes and after I've had one last look at your condition."

And she bustled into her office.

"You okay my love?" Draco asked.

"I do feel much better now that I know it's just an infection... I was really scared because it hurt so bad... But I can feel it clearing up." Harry murmured, looking over at Draco.

They were both still on their backs.

"So how are you feeling about sex today now you've had a check up?" Draco inquired, looking into those gorgeous green eyes.

"Nervous honestly... But I trust you to make me feel good... You always seem to know what I need... And I don't doubt that you'll figure it out, because all I know that I want is you inside me... I'm really nervous about you touching my shaft though..." Harry rambled.

"So you're only nervous about your penis, but not me being inside you?"

"Well not exactly... I want you to be inside me but I want you to be gentle because you know how things swing and bounce when we're in certain positions, cause I'm sore and I don't want it to hurt while you're making me feel good... Y'know? I don't know if I'm ready for you to touch me there yet..." 

"Of course. You're getting treated like the Prince you are today baby boy..." Draco purred.

"Yeah?"

"Obviously, I have to make it up to you. Make you feel so amazing... And so loved."

"I'd like that." Harry breathed.

Madame Pomfrey came back a few minutes later. She checked him over, put some extra salve on all his bruises and magically pulled back his foreskin to check his glans.

"Everything is a healthy pink once again, your bruises have cleared up visibly but there will still be soreness and all the burst capillaries have mended themselves. You could use some weight gain on these ribs of yours, but you're as healthy as you normally are considering you're underweight and stunted severely in growth." she hummed, more to herself than Harry.

They sat up and pulled on some pants and trousers, Harry trembling rather violently.

"You're gifts from your friends were taken to your room yesterday while you were asleep." she pointed out when Harry turned to grab them.

"Oh- okay." Harry mumbled as he stretched.

"Well you are good to go, be safe." Madame Pomfrey hummed.

They made their way up to the dormitory rather slowly, as Harry had a knot in his back that was making it painful to walk, and went into the room. 

Their bed was completely redone up with enormously fluffy lavender duvets and new clean burgundy hangings. The bedside tables were cleaned so that Neville's lily's and Hagrid's stag carving were organized nicely beside Harry's fidget toys. Draco's bedside table had the lubricants and oils neatly situated by bottle size beside his quills. There was a little piece of parchment laying in the middle of the pillows.

Harry picked it up and recognized Hermione's neat writing.

'Dear Harry, 

Ron and I weren't able to see you out of the hospital wing today because Madame Pomfrey told us you wouldn't be let out until later this morning as you were to be tested for infection. I do hope you are alright and I hope you and Draco are coping okay. Ron and I wanted to have dinner with you if that's alright, although I understand if you are planning on spending the day with eachother (even if Ron doesn't realize we could literally walk in on you two at the worst time) but keep an eye out around 8 o'clock.

Love, Hermione and Ron'

 

Harry set the note beside the lily's after letting Draco read it.

"Well that gives us plenty of time to make you feel somewhat better." Draco murmured, noticing Harry's flexed hands.

He leaned down to give Harry a few angel kisses and began to gently pull off his sweater.

"Clothes off baby boy, it's time for your massage." Draco whispered, gently sitting Harry on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and socks.

Harry shimmied out of his jeans and boxers while Draco undressed, climbing onto the bed fully and squeezing the duvets hard as he lay on his back. Draco got on top of him very gently, he shook slightly as Draco's weight settled on top of him. 

"Look at me Haz..." 

He did.

Draco cupped his cheek as he settled on the plane of his stomach.

"It's me, my hands, my weight... Just feel me for however long you need... I'll wait."

Harry shook for several long minutes until he finally was able to level his mind and think about how different Draco felt. He was heavier, his legs were thicker and longer, there was the weight of his penis and testicles between them, his hands were bigger, his skin was softer, his muscles were hard and edged, his body hair was rougher, and his arse was slimmer and more square. Harry rested his hands on Draco's thighs, breathing deeply while simply feeling the small but intimate part of his body that was resting on him. He could feel the minute movements of Draco's thumbs as he rested his splayed hands on Harry's chest. He had to keep looking up and down, surveying the beautiful alabaster body of the man astride him, to reassure himself that it really was him and not Romilda.

Draco patiently waited for a long and quiet thirty minutes, not minding one bit as he looked Harry's handsome figure up and down. He watched the minute twitches of his mouth and eyebrows as well as the spasmodic lurches his stomach and chest gave carefully, keeping his expression tender while Harry breathed through the rushes of anxiety that coursed through him intermittently.

"Ok... I'm ready..." Harry murmured.

Draco leaned forward to kiss him, which he returned passionately. He breathed an internal sigh of relief, she hadn't kissed him. Draco broke the kiss to nose his jawline and move his hands up to Harry's neck.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he placed his hands on either side of his neck.

"Yeah..." Harry breathed.

Draco began gently kneading the muscles with his thumbs, laying kisses all over his face and slowing when he needed to take a deep breath. He worked ever so slowly and carefully down Harry's shoulders, arms, and chest, releasing large knots and cracking his sore joints as he went. Draco spent a long time on Harry's stomach and hips, rubbing his large hands over the skin until Harry's breath evened out and his fingers uncoiled from his hair that he had been gripping. He traced every muscle in Harry's legs with his fingers just how he liked it and kissed each arch of his foot. All the while, he made a huge effort to not so much as brush Harry's penis.

It was another hour as Draco massaged Harry's back. Running his hands deeply through every muscle, he pressed tender kisses to the back of Harry's neck. He gently massaged his sensitive scalp and teased him a little when he was working out a knot in his arsecheek. Draco spent a few more minutes stretching Harry out in the shoulders and hips before peppering kisses all over his body.

Harry was giggling gently by the time Draco exaggerated loud kisses going up his chest. 

"Shower?" Draco murmured into his ear.

"Yeah..." Harry breathed.

Draco slid off him and let him sit up and stretch for a minute, admiring how effortlessly gorgeous he was. Harry caught Draco's gaze on him and looked over.

"What?" he inquired with a small grin.

"You're beautiful..." Draco whispered.

"M not..." he mumbled, face falling as he looked down at his feet.

"You are though..."

"M ..." 

"What?"

"..."

"Harry darling, what did you say?"

"..."

"Harry?"

"Dirty..." 

Draco swore he felt his heart break into a million pieces at the simple word.

"Harry no love... You're not..."

Draco watched as a pearly drop fell from behind his curtain of curls. 

"Harry you're not dirty..."

Harry rubbed his hand harshly into his face, seeming to close in on himself entirely as a sob wracked through his body. Draco reached out a hand, only to have his wrist grabbed very tightly.

"I let her do it Draco... I couldn't even fight her off... I'm supposed to be the savior and I can't even take on a stupid lower year... I basically let her have me! She made me get hard for fucks sake! I could've broken the bonds- I could've thrown her off me- but I laid there and let her do it! I'm a dirty, ch-cheating-"

"Stop..."

Harry looked up to see Draco with tears flooding down his cheeks.

"Stop..."

Harry's grip on Draco's wrist loosened.

"I can't stand to hear you degrade yourself in such a way... Just hear me out my love... I'm not mad or upset about anything that you might've done or any way your body reacted. You. Are. Not. A. Cheater. I don't think you're dirty. You had no choice or say in the way you and your body reacted. She knew how to overload you, and that is absolutely not your fault. You're a human male, you reacted that way because she made you react that way. She abused your prostate through your perineum to make you get hard so she could take advantage of you because she knew how sensitive you'd be. You're so strong. You, Harry James Potter, are beautiful in every aspect of your being, and I blame you for nothing." Draco asserted.

Harry hugged him hard and sobbed into his chest.

"I-I feel so icky and gross a-and tainted... I feel like she'll n-never get off me no matter how hard I scrub..." Harry choked.

"Then let's make you feel clean and beautiful, exactly as you are." Draco murmured, stroking his hair as they walked into the bathroom.

They had a long shower of many kisses and lots of soap as Harry obsessively ran it over his skin. Draco refused to turn the water off until Harry smiled, which didn't take very long at all with his usual antics. 

Draco brushed Harry's hair so gently as he sat on the counter with a towel around his shoulders, thinking about him. Harry had gone through literal hell all his life and the fact that he was able to smile at Draco with so much love in his eyes, the day after he'd been raped by the girl preying on him for so long, meant the world to him. 

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?" Draco inquired.

"It's Ron, I was only wondering how Harry is doing. Thought I'd come by and say hello."

"Let us get dressed into something a bit more fitting." he called back.

"Right." 

Draco helped Harry into his pants and loose trousers, accidentally brushing Harry's package as he slipped the waistband of the joggers up.

"Sorry..." Draco murmured quickly.

Harry shook his head like it was nothing and then proceeded to stumble away from him in panic and lean over the toilet to vomit.

"Oh... Sweetheart..." Draco whispered apologetically.

He filled a cup with some water and turned to Harry to give it to him, reaching out with it in his hand. Harry only had Draco partially in his vision and didn't register that he had a cup in his hand.

"D-Don't FUCKING touch me!" he screeched before promptly throwing up the rest of his breakfast.

"Sorry- sorry- I'm sorry... Sorry... Draco- that was stupid- Draco Draco I'm sorry..." Harry rambled.

"It's a cup of water my love... I'm not mad... It's okay." Draco murmured, pressing the cup into Harry's very shaky hand.

Harry spat out the water after swishing it around in his mouth and flushed the contents of the toilet away. He scooted away from the toilet looking ashamed, and staring at his crotch.

"Baby boy... It's okay... It's okay to feel and react like this right after something so serious happened to you... Breathe my lovely..." 

Harry wiped his eyes and looked up, his hand going down to rest on top of Draco's as he crouched on his toes beside him. 

They eventually got out of the bathroom and to their astonishment, met Ron with a worried looking Fred and George.

"Mum got sent a letter from McGonagall last night explaining that you'd been... Been assaulted... And uh- she wanted us to come check up on you while we're off work." George explained.

Harry took a few long seconds to process this information before saying "I'm fine." monotonously. 

Draco looked over at Fred with a worried lip.

"Course you are." George scoffed.

"We know better Harry." Fred hummed.

"You're very much not okay, nobody would be." George pointedly stated.

"And that's why we've brought you our newest line of fidget toys to help keep your mind off things during the most traumatic weeks of processing." Fred announced with a small grin.

That got Harry's attention.

"New line?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yup! We've got loads of new puzzles and toys of the sort you enjoy!" George exclaimed.

The twins began pulling out an assortment of brand new toys Harry had never seen before.

"We've been developing these based on our thorough research into autism and other special needs conditions in the same field and we figured you'd be the perfect first owner of the whole set!" Fred explained, setting a tactile knot into Harry's hand.

"That one is based on a muggle toy, but now you can actually untangle the thing into a reasonable shape." George hummed as Harry untwisted the warped loop in his hands.

"Thank you guys..." Harry breathed, awestruck.

"Hold out your wrist." Fred requested.

"My wrist?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah." 

Harry did so, albeit nervously.

Fred slipped on a burgundy bracelet that was ribbed and articulated at certain points.

"Self cleaning and waterproof sensory bracelet! You can fiddle with it, put it in your mouth, or anything else you might fancy doing with it." he explained.

George handed him a black bag with the Wheezes logo on it while he admired the bracelet. Harry eagerly opened it and pulled out a small synthetic fabric tube that was sewn shut at both ends with a little white ball inside it, woven loosely in such a way that you could scrunch and stretch It. There were many other assorted colors in the bag. It was extremely satisfying.

"Thank you..." Harry breathed as they set the new items beside his existing ones.

"No need to thank us Harry! You deserve it!" Fred chucked despite the weary look in his eyes at his choice of words.

Harry didn't mind though.

They left shortly after having some treakle tart Molly had made and sent with the twins. Ron stayed for a few minutes while Harry vented his frustration, although he was a bit restricted in his language, almost like he didn't want to admit it to himself. After Ron left too, Harry twiddled the tactile knot for a few minutes before falling asleep. 

Ron, McGonagall, and Draco had charmed the door to only allow people the occupants permitted in while Fred and George were demonstrating an infinity cube to a very engrossed Harry, so he felt safe to leave him alone and go to the library. He drew the hangings after nosing Harry's hairline and pressing a feather light kiss there, and left for the library.

People completely went around him in the corridors, which suited him just fine. He'd rather not have to answer any questions about Harry, especially because the story had gotten twisted somehow by some stupid first year who didn't understand the complete gravity of the situation.   
Draco entered the library and swore everybody inside got quieter still. Searching through every aisle diligently, he picked up books he thought useful on aftermath and recovery of such an assault as well as one about the reintroduction of intimacy to a male rape victim. Madame Pince was being unusually helpful and nice to him, which worked in his favor seeing how he was checking out more books than she would typically allow. He spent a few minutes skimming through a book titled How to be Therapeutic to Your Traumatized or Otherwise Mentally Distressed Significant Other, and got an idea.

They had dinner in their dormitory that night with Ron and Hermione. Harry rambled on and on to both of them for a very long time and Draco was pleased to see him visibly becoming less strained.

The next few days were tense and Harry stayed very far away from brunette women with ringlets, except Hermione of course. He twirled his new fidget toys in his hands wherever he went and his study habits got better with the initial days following. Draco had been waking up nearly every night to a shouting and writhing Harry having a nightmare that made him refuse to sleep. 

It was distressing knowing that he would wake up to Harry kneeing him in the ribs or clawing into his shoulders while thrashing about, but Draco always made sure to comfort him to the best of his ability. They took long showers in which Draco had put away the sponges and loofahs so Harry didn't rub his skin raw on accident, and gradually Harry became more and more okay with being touched. Draco implemented a charm that would make his bracelet heat up if Harry was actively hurting himself or having a meltdown, as he knew he would've been offended if Draco kept checking in on him like he was some uncontrollable terrible child.

Most would've called it a chore, gotten exhausted from taking care of somebody who was hurting so bad, but not Draco. No, Draco brought Harry books about dragons from the library as he knew it was his special interest, he respected Harry's boundaries exactly how he expressed them, and he was understanding when Harry broke down or overloaded. Because he loved him. He didn't treat Harry like a charity case that was lucky to have him. He didn't flaunt the fact that his boyfriend was autistic to gain sympathy. 

He treated Harry as he normally would, teasing and poking fun with snarky remarks that made him get fired up. But fuck he loved him. He made his heart turn to a sticky mush of affection just by his sweet gappy toothed smile. Only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew how much of a sap Draco got around him. How utterly domestic they could be. 

Harry was finally reaching the acceptance stage of his post rape trauma and it made him fall into a bit of a slump. Draco never pressed Harry to get out of bed when he just couldn't bring himself to do it, and now that the shock had worn off, he felt worse than ever. 

The first day after the situation had finally sunk in, Harry simply lay and gazed out the window, lost in his own head, and Draco didn't push him. The day after that, he was finally willing to eat a larger portion of food. He and Draco had an emotional conversation of how Harry was feeling that night. Harry let him touch his sides and he sat astride him after they ate, kissing rather passionately, but stopping when Harry felt Draco's erection pressing against his own. Harry had said that he didn't think he was ready for that yet even though he was in a similar state, and Draco respected that, getting up to have a fairly unsatisfactory wank in the bathroom before coming back to snuggle with him.

He had had a meltdown in the middle of charms the day after that. Draco shepherded him out into the corridor to calm down and led him up to their dormitory. He had to get back to classes as their NEWTs drew ever closer, but he had sprinted out of transfiguration when his bracelet burned shockingly sharp around his wrist. Harry was collapsed in the corner of the dormitory with long bleeding scratches running up his arms to his elbow. He was trembling violently and he had a blank unfocused stare that conveyed a raw terror.

"Breathe love... Breathe... It's okay. You're in our room at Hogwarts, not anywhere else..." Draco murmured, taking Harry's arms and healing them slowly.

Harry let out a small feeble whine and flexed his hands in agitation as his cuts knitted themselves back together. He felt like his stomach was going to explode with anxiety as Draco reached the crook of his arms. He smacked his hand down on the floor, craving the shock it sent through his hands while releasing the tension in his whole body in tiny pieces every time his palm met the stone.

"It's okay it's okay... Is that making you feel better? Let it out Harry love..."

It was a long six minutes before he was finally able to stop. His hands were numb and bleeding from the rough texture of the floor.

"Can I heal that for you?" Draco murmured, taking Harry's bloodied hand in his.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Draco delicately healed the abrasions and took Harry's cheek in his hand, stroking the peach fuzz gently with his thumb.

"What happened baby?" 

Harry took a deep breath and scrubbed hid hands over his eyes and thighs.

"Too much... Just too much... I got... Uhm..."

"Overwhelmed?" Draco supplied.

"Yeah... That..." Harry breathed.

"C'mere." Draco grunted, taking Harry under the knees and thighs and hoisting him up.

Harry clung to his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Draco rocked Harry gently up and down by the hold he had on his thighs. Harry fell slack in a few minutes of simply being rocked lightly by Draco's arms. Draco laid him on the bed and carefully undressed him, wrapping the cool duvet around his sweaty skin.

"Love you a lot..." Harry murmured as he reached over to grab his newest erotica.

"I love you. Enjoy your book darling." Draco chuckled, handing Harry his bookmark before leaving for the rest of classes.

It was now three weeks after and Harry, unbeknownst to Draco of course, was having the beginnings of a very wet dream indeed. 

Draco set down the rubix cube that Harry had successfully taught him to solve and brushed his raven curls away from his forehead. He sighed to himself. Harry looked absolutely exhausted, his eyes had sunken in slightly and there were very dark anxious purple circles beneath them. 

He headed to McGonagall's office. When he pulled on the gryphon knocker, the door immediately opened. McGonagall looked up from her long scrolls of parchment and made a small noise of acknowledgement as she set her quill down.

"Good afternoon Mr Malfoy, there's no issue with Harry is there?" she inquired.

"Oh no no professor..." Draco murmured in a slight undertone, still gazing, transfixed, at the large oak doors.

"Ah yes, you've noticed that I've charmed the door to open to your or Harry's magical signature in case anything happens... He's rather stubbornly resilient and I trust you to recognize when something is wrong." she explained as Draco sat in the chair before her desk.

"Well it is about Harry, but he's not hurt or stricken with paralyzing anxiety or seizing..." he sighed.

"Do tell what has brought you here then."

"I was only wondering if- well- large therapy animals were allowed in the castle..."

"A therapy animal?" McGonagall coaxed.

"Yes, I was reading up on the best methods for emotional therapy on a rape victim... And it said that animals were very beneficial to victims but also for people with the type of anxiety and depression he has... It said that having an animal will distract from the obsessive compulsive habits or repressive habits that are likely to arise in the months following the attack." Draco began.

"And what is Harry exhibiting?"

"His already obsessive compulsive behavior has gotten more extreme and he's obsessive about cleaning himself... I wouldn't let him use sponges or loofahs when we're in the shower because I'm afraid he'll scrub his already so sensitive skin raw..." Draco slumped in the chair, pressing his hand over his eye.

"A-and I've no idea what to do... He's so sensitive and he's already had a meltdown today... I can't even touch him remotely intimately anymore without inducing a panic attack and he's just so exhausted looking and his already abysmal apetite has gotten worse and his texture preferences are different and more restricted and he's already so thin even if he's starting to get better. He feels awful and dirty and there's nothing I can do about it... I don't know what to do... I know things like this affect the people around the victim but this is awful... I hate seeing him like this... And I feel like it's my fault for not being there fast enough... He's the only person on this earth that makes my heart this soft and makes me feel this many things..." Draco groaned into his hand.

"I just want to be able to do something, anything, to make him happy... And I thought a dog might be perfect for him... A great black dog that looks like Sirius Black... He misses his godfather so much and that type of paternal figure is what he needs... He misses Hedwig more than I can say and I feel like he wants a companion again... It's been an idea in my mind for quite a while and I figured I'd do it after Hogwarts, but I think it would be a really good time to give him a nice companion..." Draco choked.

There was a long pause and then McGonagall spoke, and Draco was surprised to hear that it was wavering and watery.

"Of course... Of course Harry can have a dog... Sirius was an Irish wolfhound and a black German Shepherd mix with very specific traits but I promise I'll find one that looks like him..."

"Do you think it could be rescued?"

"Of course." McGonagall murmured.

"How much gold-"

"You will not have to pay a single sickle for this dog Draco. I'll task Hagrid into finding the perfect dog and I'll send you a letter when we've found just the right one."

"Thank you- thank you so much professor!" he hicoughed.

"I know love when I see it Mr Malfoy... Take good care of him in the meantime... Hagrid has really grown to like you, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do this for Harry... He bought him Hedwig after all..."

Draco grabbed his things and thanked McGonagall again before heading back to the dormitory. 

He parted the hangings to find Harry with his face buried in his pillow, the gay erotica novel he had picked out open to a very intimate sex scene beside his head, as he held it tightly to himself and inhaled Draco's scent. Draco pet his hair gently and settled down beside him, cracking open a book he had started earlier in the week entitled Hyper or Hypo: Understanding the Effects of Sexual Assault on Male Victims and beginning to read. His hand rested in Harry's hair as he read, playing with the cowlicks and stroking his incorrectly fused orbital bone, broken from an incident with Vernon.

The book was extremely helpful and informative. It was very detailed on the different cases and specifications that different situations have on the psychology of men who have been attacked by women. Draco read about the effects of hypersexuality and hyposexuality on individuals who are sexually active prior to the incident and how erectile trauma can elevate either sense of sexuality. 

He certainly wouldn't mind if Harry ended up having trouble with getting aroused but it was interesting to think about when they had had such an active sex life up until this point. On the other hand, hypersexuality would make him extra sensitive and more craving of enjoyable sex as a coping mechanism to empower himself and reinforce his sense of safety in his sexuality, and Draco thought that was pretty interesting as well. He read a long chapter on how immediately after the incident, victims might cling to or completely push away from intimacy and have a spike or a significant drop in sex drive. 

He read another chapter on love and intimacy and how to be a good partner and a source of comfort to Harry. He refined his skills on how to recognize signs of paralyzing anxiety and the preceding symptoms of an impeding panic attack and, in Harry's case, a meltdown or sensory shutdown. He studied a chapter on how diet, apetite, and cravings might be affected and how to remedy or aid under eating in a tactical manner. 

Harry stirred while he was in the middle of a chapter about the true aftermath phase. What Draco was not expecting, however, was Harry to rut into the bed and wrap an arm around his waist. Draco paused, searching Harry's sleeping face as his hips rolled methodically into the mattress, and brushed a stray curl away from his face. Harry gave a harsh buck of his hips and jumped as he woke, his glasses slipping back down onto his nose with a quiet rattle of wire.

Harry had a confused mixture of emotions running all over his face as he pushed himself up onto his forearms.

"Hello love..." Draco murmured gently.

But Harry didn't look up, a sense a dawning comprehension on his face.

"You okay?" he inquired.

Harry smacked his hand down on the pillow repeatedly, words failing him as he stared into an oblivion Draco could not see.

"What do you want?"

Harry flexed his fingers significantly.

"My hand?"

Harry nodded.

Draco closed his book and set in on the bedside table and set his hand, palm facing up, on the pillow. Harry grabbed it and squeezed his palm hard before laying a tender kiss in it.

"What's up?" Draco asked in a would be casual tone.

"I-I'm..." he cleared his throat, "Hard..."

"And how do you feel about that? Are you okay?"

There was a pregnant pause in which Harry's arse tightened and his hips drew up slightly.

"I feel okay... Right now..."

"So what are you going to do about it? I don't think you want me to touch you."

Harry nodded.

"I think soon... But maybe if I'm feeling confident enough... I'll let you make love to me..."

"You could touch yourself if you feel ready for that, or you can keep grinding into the bed... Whichever you're more comfortable with." Draco suggested, slightly breathless at the prospect.

They hadn't had sex in weeks, albeit for a good reason, and Draco's libido was through the roof.

Harry stayed silent in thought for a minute.

"I can leave the room if you want to be alone?" Draco suggested a bit reluctantly.

"No- I want you..."

He ground into the bed and shivered harshly.

"Come here..." Harry breathed, sitting back on his haunches, his erection very visible through his joggers.

Draco complied, sliding to the center of the bed in front of Harry and stretching out his legs on either side of him. Harry got back down on his front and ran his hands along both of Draco's thighs and nuzzling his nose into his stomach while pulling his button up out of his pants. Draco shivered, feeling the blood rush south and shifting slightly.

"Harry I- I really don't want to make you uncomfortable..." Draco asserted while he squirmed.

"Draco..." Harry murmured. 

He looked down at Harry as he rested his cheek on his growing bulge.

"I'm more than willing to touch you if you'll let me... Only if you want to... Do you?" 

His eyes were large and significant as he surveyed Draco's pink cheeks.

"Of course you can touch me- I just didn't want to scare you by getting a hard on if your intentions were innocent." Draco rambled.

Harry smiled.

"I love you." he murmured shyly, looking down at Draco's navel.

He cupped Draco's package in his hand and rubbed his straining length, breathing hotly on his exposed stomach. Harry gave him a squeeze that made him close his eyes and whine in an undertone. 

"Fuck..." he panted after several minutes of tentative teasing.

Harry glanced up at him, a little worry showing under his loving emerald eyes.

"If you don't- ah- want to that's... Okay... I won't ever pressure you to go further than- mmh- you're comfortable with..." 

"I want to... I want you... I'm just a little nervous about getting carried away and freaking myself out... I haven't blown you in a while..." Harry expressed.

Draco thought through the cloud of lust about the last time Harry had performed fellatio on him. It had been quite a while since Harry had done it, Draco usually was the one sucking Harry off while he collapsed in a mess of moans, not that he minded of course. 

Harry began to undo the button and fly of his jeans and shimmy them off Draco's legs, discarding them on the floor. He pressed a kiss to Draco's thigh and looked Draco straight in the eye as he ran his hot tongue over his boxer clad erection.

Draco moaned exquisitely. The sound kicked up something within Harry that made his erection jump with excitement. He found that the lurch no longer scared him, it intrigued him and excited him like it used to. 

Harry wrapped his lips around Draco's shaft and tongued the lowermost artery through his boxers, feeling him twitch and stain the front of his boxers with precum. Draco was panting deeply by the time Harry was nosing his waistband, his hand caressing his erection gently as he slid his hands up to tease his fingers on his waistband before pulling away. Harry slipped out of his jeans and reached down to palm himself. Draco's chest gave an anxious lurch when Harry's fingers made contact with himself, but relaxed when Harry sighed in pleasure.

He leaned back down to slip his fingers beneath the waistband while lightly running his teeth along Draco's aching shaft. Draco kept his eyes on Harry as he felt his waistband being pulled down. The way he'd gotten angled in his underpants made his erection spring out animatedly and smack Harry right on the lips. He was about to reach forward in concern but Harry chuckled and took him firmly by the base. 

Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco's long, rosy, uncut erection and gave him a slow stroke that fully retracted his foreskin. He teased his tongue around Draco's glans and dipped the tip into the slit, eliciting a long low groan from him. He squeezed and rolled Draco's testicles while kissing the underside of his shaft, making him twitch again.

"Fuck Harry..." Draco breathed, watching as Harry's lips wrap around his head and suck gently.

Harry quirked a brow, taking more into his mouth as he squeezed Draco's thighs and smiled around his girth. He popped off and sucked on the sensitive faces of his fingers before placing Draco's fingers in his mouth. Draco gasped as Harry's velvet tongue swirled around his digits, slipping smoothly between each finger as Harry looked up at him. He released Draco's fingers and leaned back down to give his erection a long, wide tongued lick, his hips wiggling slightly as he pressed his hand into his own erection before settling back on the bed.

Harry pumped Draco's erection, watching his foreskin slide over and under his shiny head, and took him into his mouth once more. Draco swore he could've came by that sight alone. Harry's plump dual toned lips wrapped around his girth, his lovely green eyes peaking out from his thick eyelashes, and his angular hands moved rhythmically to sink his mouth lower and lower. Draco was barely stifling his moans and loving the way the warm plush back of Harry's throat felt. 

Draco didn't expect Harry to go further, he had a higher gag reflex than he did, but he felt his head slip past that soft pillowy throat and touch the ribbing of Harry's trachea. He gasped sharply and reached for Harry's hair, looking for any signs of discomfort from his lover, but none came. On the contrary, Harry looked incredibly pleased with himself, his curls were beginning to drip with sweat and his brows were tilted slightly up in effort and satisfaction. 

He bobbed his head minimally before pulling off with a quiet pant. Draco watched Harry's throat work as he learned how to relax his gag reflex, admiring the way his dark skin looked against his own alabaster. Harry took him back down to a little over half way, which was pretty impressive considering Draco's impressive seven and a half inches, and sunk a little lower. 

Harry's throat was so warm and the rings of his trachea felt so good. Draco craved to envelope the rest of his shaft in that succulent wet heat, but he knew better than to thrust up. No matter how much restraint it took, he refused to hurt Harry even as he sunk lower still. He puffed tremulously, feeling his length follow the curve of Harry's working throat as he breathed steadily through his nose. It was agonizingly slow yet so so good. 

Harry pulled off to breathe and stroke him before taking him into his mouth again. Draco couldn't help but moan loudly as his cockhead slipped past the plush backing of Harry's mouth into his throat further still. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, and slipped his fingers into Harry's hair as he took even more into his mouth. Draco was astonished at how well he was managing his gag reflex and loved the sight of Harry's saliva running in thick tendrils down his shaft as he removed his hand from around his base to rest on his hip.

Draco watched Harry hollow his cheeks a bit, creating a brilliant light sucking sensation that made his head fall back and a groan to escape him. He felt the circle of pressure sink further and a small weight of his pubic hair being pushed down. He looked back at Harry to find him completely down to his hilt as he relaxed his body. 

"Fuck baby boy... Fuck..." Draco mumbled, feeling himself go lightheaded for a moment at the sensation.

That seemed to encourage Harry, because he began gently bobbing his head and pressing his tongue on the lowermost artery. Draco sucked in a stuttering gasp as that wonderful sensation of plunging in and out of that impossible warmth sped up into a mild pace. Harry was learning what made Draco tick and began experimenting with different things as he sucked him. 

"Ah! Harry... You're doing amazing... Holy shit..."

Harry pulled off to catch his breath, his hand coming back to work in skilled twists up and down on his shaft.

"Now I see why you like doing it to me so much..." Harry chuckled, shimmying out of his briefs to stroke himself thrice.

"Is there anything you wanna do? Try maybe?" he inquired as he leaned back down to lick Draco's glans, finding comfort in the dominance this gave him.

"I don't want to be too rough or hurt you..." Draco breathed.

"Does that mean you want to have a little control? Grab my hair maybe? Only don't be too rough... You know how sensitive my scalp is..." Harry purred.

Draco swallowed thickly.

"Y-Yeah, would that be okay?" 

Harry nodded and dove back in, sinking carefully to the hilt and grabbing Draco's hand to place it in his hair. He popped off and murmured "I'll tap your stomach if I need to come up to breathe, ok?"

Draco nodded and guided Harry back down. Harry teasingly left his lips closed so Draco's head could push through his lips and open him up. 

It was amazingly erotic watching Harry's head bob and his naked arse flex behind his hoodie hem. His lips were so perfectly plump that he had this look about him that oozed confidence and sexuality as he worked in slow clever twists of his mouth and tongue.

He tapped Draco's stomach.

Draco immediately let him pull off and breathe.

"You okay?" 

Harry nodded.

"Yeah I just- I just got an idea."

Draco cocked his head in inquiry.

"I trust you and well- it's a bit hard to suck you because of the angle my throat is at- and y'know my mouth is relatively small... A-and well... Uhm..." Harry came to a shy halt.

"Harry, it's okay to ask for anything you want or want to try sexually. This is our safe space and our private activities. If you want to try something, just ask... It's really okay and you're safe... You can stop or say no at any time if you don't like it... There's absolutely no pressure to continue if it hurts you or makes you uncomfortable, no matter how much I might like it, okay?" Draco murmured, stroking Harry's cheek as he sat up.

Harry smiled fondly.

"Okay... But same for you too. This is about both of us, not just me. If you need y'know, to stop at all, I'll listen too..."

"Okay..." Draco chuckled, admiring Harry's positive mentality about sex. 

"So uhm... In my book- ah- there's a part when they're having sex and one of the guys is y'know smaller like me and his mouth isn't very big but he wanted to perform oral but it was hard with the angle of his throat and the size of his boyfriend- so ah- he layed on the bed with his head tilted off the edge so his throat was straight and I dunno... I trust you to try that with me..." Harry murmured.

Harry had been reading a ton of erotica novels over the past three weeks to reinforce a positive mentality about sex and how both partners should work together and have basic rules about when to stop. He'd taken to the task himself, tired of feeling bad about his sexuality and his sex drive, and had gained a very positive message from them. He was more comfortable with Draco touching his body and being on top of him, exhibited clearly right now.

Draco got to his feet and stripped off his sweaty button up and let his boxers fall to the floor before stepping out of them. Harry laid on his back facing Draco and let his head tilt slightly back over the edge.

"You ready?" Draco asked gently, stroking Harry's wonky orbital bone.

"Yeah... Same tap if I need air okay?"

"Okay my darling."

He took himself by the base and guided his glans into Harry's mouth, pushing in slowly and listening to Harry's breathing through his nose. He got a little over a quarter of the way in when he noticed Harry's throat start to bulge slightly. As he slid further and further in, he was transfixed by the way Harry's neck wrapped around his penis as he thrusted shallowly, tracing his length moving in and out of Harry's mouth. 

"Fuck baby boy... That's beautiful..." Draco panted, stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb.

He watched his chest heave and his legs spread as he took him for a few long minutes. Harry was stroking himself languidly as Draco thrust into his mouth.

The sensation of having Draco's penis slip back out of his throat was strange and made a rush of electric chills run down from the crown of his head all the way to his toes. They repeated the slow and steady thrusting with much teasing of Harry's tongue, until he tapped his stomach when they were at a mild pace. Draco pulled out of Harry's throat when he felt Harry's hand on his belly and when he felt himself nearing the orgasmic edge.

Harry breathed deeply for a moment before turning onto his stomach.

"Was that alright?" Draco puffed.

"Brilliant... Absolutely brilliant..." Harry panted.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want you inside me and I want you to keep calling me- uhm- baby boy... I like it..." Harry murmured with a slight flush.

Draco smiled.

"Of course."

Harry tittered with a hard blush blooming about his features.

Draco ran his hand through his hair as Harry shed his hoodie and rolled to the center of the bed, his glasses lopsided on his nose. He climbed onto the bed and loomed over Harry, kissing him fully on the lips before peppering his handsome well developed chest with kisses. He traced his tongue around each of Harry's dark ovular nipples and kissed the little moles and freckles he had. 

"You're absurdly beautiful..." Draco mumbled into Harry's neck as he kissed two of the little moles he had there.

"Not as beautiful as you..." Harry murmured, holding Draco's shoulders as the electricity of his arousal chased itself over his skin.

"Nonsense." Draco purred, his soft grey eyes meeting Harry's.

"Can I touch you?" he followed up quietly.

Harry bit his lip and took a deep breath before nodding. 

Draco's large gentle hand slithered down his sex lines to trace his fingers along his acute erection. Harry gasped and shifted his foot a bit. Draco watched him as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft loosely, studying him as his brows tilted in worry. He descended to lay between Harry's legs, his breath now tickling his penis. 

"Can I suck you?" Draco inquired.

"I-I'm still a bit nervous but yes please..." Harry murmured.

Draco licked his shaft tentatively, paying attention to his reactions. 

Harry gasped at the familiar feeling of Draco's velvetine tongue on him. 

"Ah-"

Draco gave him a gentle stroke.

"Mm-"

He kissed his glans and dipped his tongue into the slit.

"See baby boy? This is supposed to feel good, make you feel good... You're not dirty... Feel my mouth on your shaft? Yeah? I wouldn't do this if you were dirty Harry... You're beautiful..."

Harry crooned softly, his muscles still a little anxiously taught.

"Feel my tongue on you love? This is about us, not just sex... Not just getting you off. No, I'm cherishing this beautiful body of yours to show you how much I love you, just as you do to me... This is about healing and healthy sex... I wouldn't care if you had trouble getting it up or if you were a little more excited and adventurous... Either way I still love you."

Draco spent a few minutes repeating what Harry had done for him. He had about half of Harry's erection in his mouth when his breath hitched and his thighs snapped shut around his head.

"D-Draco! Wait- wait just a minute-"

Draco pulled off quickly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah- fuck- just go a little slower... I'm still readjusting to your mouth..." Harry breathed a little shakily.

"Okay love."

Draco continued at a slower and incredibly sensual pace that made Harry sweat profusely and push his curls out of his face. When Draco got Harry back in his mouth after coming up for air, he pressed Harry's smaller length down his throat with much less effort than he had done for him. Draco was simply a proportionately larger man compared to Harry, which made his mouth bigger and made it easier for him to take Harry down the throat. He played with Harry's glans and frenulum more than he pressed his shaft fully into his mouth, making Harry squirm with pleasure. 

Draco caressed his lean tummy and ran kisses all the way up from his happy trail to his chin. They met in a slow passionate kiss, Draco resting his forearms on either side of Harry's shoulders. It was a while before they broke apart.

"Was that okay?" Draco inquired softly.

"Amazing." Harry murmured, his hand sliding down to begin prepping himself

Draco sat back and handed him the bottle of lube. Harry thanked him and began gently working himself open. Draco moved to lounge beside him on the pillows, stroking himself every other minute as he and Harry engaged in another passionate make out session. It was very gentle as Harry focused on sliding his fingers in and out of himself, and harder when he was resting with a finger pressed to the knuckle. 

They broke apart with a jump as the dormitory door flung open. Draco rolled swiftly on top of Harry to hide his modesty, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him close so that their erections touched. Harry let out a little squeak, his legs tightening around Draco's hips.

"Woah- kay!" Ron's voice sounded.

"Ron! Just grab it and leave, honestly!" Hermione snapped.

The door closed softly.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just need to get something so Hermione won't murder me! Sorry!" Ron hurriedly apologized as he blundered over to his own bedside drawer.

There was a rustling and clunking that made Harry bite his lip in an effort to contain his laughter.

"All right Ron?" Harry snickered.

"F-Fine just fine- got them! Sorry!" he spluttered, his embarrassment evident in his voice.

And he left quickly.

Draco snorted loudly, his head falling onto Harry's chest as he began to shake with laughter. Harry followed suit until Draco brushed their noses together while gazing intently at him.

"Honestly Ron..." Harry giggled.

They met in another kiss, their bodies rolling together as Draco pressed Harry's legs further apart.

Harry broke the kiss to rut into Draco pointedly as he descended his body to sit back on his haunches. Draco scooped his hands underneath Harry's arsecheeks and cupped the square muscles while his fingers kneaded the curves and dips of his cheeks.

"You okay?" Draco mumbled.

"Yeah... That was more comical than startling... This is still just us... Our private experience and our sex..." Harry chuckled lightly.

Draco kissed Harry's hairy shin as he rested it atop his shoulder, guiding his penis to sit in his cleft. He held his other leg briefly before reaching forward to grip Harry's gorgeously lurid thigh to add another leverage point as he began thrusting. His erection slid between Harry's cheeks and over his sensitive hole and perineum. 

And Draco noticed the subtle yet significant change in Harry's sexually reactive behavior with a lurch of his stomach. He was very vocal. So gorgeously vocal. Fuck he sounded wanton and lascivious. It was naughty how breathless and forward he was.

"Fuck baby boy..." Draco moaned, feeling his legs twitch excitedly.

This was definitely a new kink being roughly unveiled. He felt his erection jump away from Harry's cleft as the muscles squeezed a ferocious gush of precum from him. 

It was licentious, lewd, brilliantly concupiscent to the fullest degree. Draco panted heavily as his heart beat against his sternum with a hammering force. It was almost offensive how delicious and titillating Harry's soft voice sounded as he moaned indecently with every other breath. Draco's insides burned with a fierce and starved desire that hadn't been fulfilled in weeks. He felt a few things inside him twitch and squeeze as he felt himself drool involuntarily all over Harry's happy trail.

"Draco- please... Put it in me..." Harry panted through his heavy whining.

Draco's eyes snapped up to Harry's face. He was ruddy with blush and his lips were swollen with their kisses. He was trembling and his chest was heaving. 

He snatched up his wand and performed his usual three charms before tossing it aside and preparing to enter him.

Draco took Harry with a possessory snarling groan, loving, craving, how his furrowed entrance resisted slightly before parting to accept him. 

Harry crooned as Draco's penis delved inside him, slipping into chamber after chamber of lower intestine wonderfully. The burn was minimal as he mastered the relaxation of his sphincter until Draco thumped to the hilt. His large pale hands were holding each of his cheeks open with a loving gentleness that was contrary to the blown pupils and hungry flush of his face. There was a single pale grey ring of color around his enormous pupils. His mouth was swollen pink and hanging open as he panted.

Draco's hips were angled in a very lower central manner, meaning Harry's pleasure points weren't being touched too directly as he restrained himself. 

"You can move darling." Harry murmured.

Draco moaned loudly and carefully gave a shallow thrust. Harry was enjoying the pleasant in and out of Draco's shaft when he readjusted his hips to point upward. 

Harry's breath hitched as a new sensation surged through his body. It was a feeling that had always been there but it was like it had been amplified tenfold all of the sudden. His legs shook as he let out a long and overwhelming moan. Draco's long erection was not only brushing his prostate, but he was pushing up into his bladder. It was a dual shock sensation that made him arch in a cacophony of short breathless and husky moans.

"Ahh ohh ahhh ahhh ahhh hahh mmmn ahhhahh hhaaa ohhh ohh ohh ohh Draco... Ohh that's ah good..." 

Harry's legs were twitching spasmodically in Draco's hands, his thighs squeezing and his shins jumping. Harry's heart was pounding while he reveled in the feeling of Draco. Draco's glans making the partition to slide inside him at a nice languid pace. 

Draco felt like he was going to explode even at this slower less frantic pace. His balls were drawn tight by the sounds Harry was making, and Draco knew they would never get old. He looked down to watch his pale rosy penis slide in and out of Harry's pink hole. His black curls were wet with precum, spit, and lube around his slick entrance, his balls sitting nicely on either side of his acute erection as they got jostled and bounced by Draco's thrusts. 

"Shit that's beautiful baby boy... So beautiful..."

Harry's body was gorgeous on top of his incredibly personality. He was sweet and loving yet impossibly tough and his features had a way of reflecting it. He wasn't tall and chiseled like so many fantasized him to be, he was small and lean while still being a few pounds underweight with stretch marks on his lovely thick thighs. He was scarred and he was imperfect, and Draco loved him so much despite every flaw and issue he had. 

He loved him with those ages old glasses sitting lopsided in his hairline as he rocked with his thrusts. He loved him with the hundreds of pink and gold scars that littered him. He loved him as he smiled at him through his incredible pleasure.

He leaned forward, his hands cradling Harry's arched back as he wrapped his lips around Harry's earlobe exactly how he liked it. He repeated those three beautiful words in Harry's ear like a mantra.

Harry was stroking himself furiously, obviously having some trouble getting to the edge of his orgasm. Draco put more effort into his thrusts as he brought his hands up to run through his hair and cradle his skull, his fingers pushing his glasses off onto the pillow, directing his gaze into Harry's fierce worried emerald eyes. 

"C'mon baby boy... Come for me, it's okay to come... Your mine... My baby boy... All mine... Come... It's okay..."

He watched as Harry's whole expression dissolved into one of immense pleasure and felt his insides flutter around him, squeezing him tight inside, as he came hard. Draco distantly saw some of Harry's cum spatter in the hollow of his collar bones and his coil tightened impossibly.

"Fuck Draco fuck- come inside- c'mon love..." Harry stammered through an orgasmic haze.

Draco gave one more thrust before he completely unloaded three weeks worth of cum and sexual energy inside him. Harry cupped Draco's cheeks as he just kept coming in great spurts inside him.

"God I love you so much..." he panted as Draco's erection jerked with the finality of his load.

Draco let his head fall to Harry's chest and began leaving lazy, exhausted kisses all over.

"I love you... I love you... I luvyou... Iluvyou..."

They stayed like that for several minutes as they both finally ceased to shake with aftershock.

Draco slowly pulled out of Harry, and as soon as his glans slipped out of him, his enormous seed came spilling out in great gushes as Harry relaxed and readjusted his sphincter.

"Beautiful..." Draco breathed as his warm come poured out of Harry onto the bed in a great sticky puddle.

"Ahhh fuuck..." Harry moaned softly with a little chuckle.

"You okay?" Draco inquired as he ripped his eyes away from Harry's pink hole to look at his smiling face.

"I just feel like me again... I got scared I wasn't going to be able to come... But I did... And I feel like a weight has been lifted from like... My soul..." Harry murmured.

Draco smiled and kissed him gently. He cleaned them up, set Harry's glasses on the bedside table, and proceeded to wrap them both up in the pillowy duvets.

"I'm really really proud of you darling..." Draco whispered as he closed the hangings.

"Me too..." Harry chuckled softly as Ron came stumbling back in and collapsed on his bed.

"Fuck NEWTs... Hermione's going to kill me..." Ron grumbled before promptly falling asleep.

The two men chuckled as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me..." he murmured.

He heard Harry chuckle tiredly and felt his soft lips on his neck, barely registering that he had murmured, "You too love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice huge chapter for you guys! I hope you like it and enjoy it! Harry is finally getting better, so now it's Draco's turn to pour his heart out... The boys are nearly done with the school year :0 but there will be a continuation of their life after Hogwarts and the lead up to some rings on their fingers ;)


	36. Amber Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's gift to Harry has finally arrived.

Ron lay with Hermione on Saturday morning, gazing at the ceiling of his empty dormitory. Nearly everybody had gone down to Hogsmeade, including Harry and Draco, and the eighth year dormitories were basically cleared out completely. Hermione was rereading an arithmancy book due to her obsessive study habits within the three months leading up to exams. 

"I wonder what Harry and Draco are doing in Hogsmeade. They never usually go." Ron commented.

Hermione broke her gaze from her book to look up in thought.

"Well they didn't go because people were harassing them for various reasons, but you figure it must've calmed down after a while..." she hummed.

"Maybe Harry was craving some Honeydukes?" Ron suggested, turning his head toward her.

"Maybe... You know, I think it's that adult shop that opened a few months ago, I heard Draco telling Harry about it a few days ago..." Hermione murmured thoughtfully.

"Oh god don't remind me..." Ron groaned.

"About what? The shop?" 

"Anything to do with those two and their sex life. Did you know Draco speaks French? Cause I sure as hell didn't until about a week ago."

"Well I figured he could given his lineage but you'd think they'd be decent enough to put up silencing charms."

"That's the thing though 'Mione! They do! Damn solid silencing charms that work amazingly. But you also have to realize that the person who cast them has to be concentrated while they're doing it, and I don't think either of them are concentrating much when they're making out."

"You don't mean-" Hermione snickered.

"They fall a few minutes before they're finished usually."

"Usually?"

"Sometimes they fall really early and I mean, they're not going to check if their charms fell in the middle of it, I certainly wouldn't."

"You don't sound too bothered about that fact?"

"I dunno... Men aren't very loud in general during sex I think you've noticed, even Harry at his loudest isn't too bad. They're generally passionate usually so it's even quieter and more sensual, but it's the subtlety that makes it embarrassing I think."

"I could agree with that."

"They're just so... So... Nice together... Harry's happy and Draco turned out to be not a total cock, so it could be a lot worse. It's just a bit weird hearing your best mate who you've known since you were eleven getting made love to by the guy who he'd been enemies with for the same amount of time."

"Made love to?" she inquired, tracing his splinch scar.

"I know I don't use that phrasing a lot but you can tell just by the sound that they don't just have sex most of the time, they make love. And I think that's a lot more comforting than knowing, say, how hard they pound each other into the bed... Y'know?"

"That's a pretty good way to look at it."

"I think the only thing that makes me want to melt into a puddle of mush even more than the sex sounds is the pet names they've got for each other."

"Well that's a bit hypocritical- we have pet names."

"I know that, but it's kind of hard pretending you didn't hear your best mate get softly pressed into the bed by Draco fucking Malfoy while they called each other love and darling and- no that's too intimate..."

"Softly pressed into the bed huh?"

"I literally can't use any aggressive language when describing what they do- you wouldn't be able to either. It's not like they're slapping cheeks with a pounding force, it's so vanilla!"

"I think it suits Harry."

"How do you mean?"

"Well you figure he's been nothing but abused and hurt all his life and he just wants to feel loved and not overshadowed by every reputation he has." she explained.

"That makes sense. He is really such an interesting person." Ron hummed.

"I think that's why you two got along so well in the first place."

"What?"

"Well, Harry was hellishly abused and kept in the dark about basically everything about him until he got his letter from Hagrid personally. And you were poor and overshadowed by all your brothers but you had everything familial that Harry never did. You remember how battered up he looked on the train?" she asked.

"Glasses much too big for him broken in four places and held together with muggle tape, an enormous flannel over a shirt with more holes than i could count, pants about twelve sizes too big for him along with shoes roughly five sizes too big, and so sickly looking with that thin little face." Ron recited perfectly.

"Exactly. You didn't point out that he looked poorer than you or rattier and more broken than you. You sat with him and talked to him. Then he went and bought out the whole sweets trolley and his first instinct with the candy he bought with the first bit of money he'd ever had in his life was to share it with you. He's really a sweet man."

"Tiny he was... So tiny..."

"And he's still the smallest of us three. The point is, you were there and loyal to him when nobody else had and you are still, to this day, his absolute best friend. He told me the other day that your approval meant the world to him." she sighed fondly.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he was really nervous how you'd take to him being gay and in love with Draco Malfoy. He's happy that we think it's okay and that that stress has been lifted off his life." Hermione hummed.

"Makes sense. I've been a bit of a bell end when it came to some things in the past..."

"Too right you were."

There was a beat of silence before Hermione inquired, "Do you know what they're going to do after this school year ends?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Harry about it just the other day actually. He said they were going to gut Grimauld and redo the whole thing and then head to France for a wizard tattoo artist who specializes in white ink after they've settled a bit, as far as I know at least."

"Does Draco know?" 

"He knows about France and Harry wanting to see that artist but not Grimauld, Harry hasn't told him about that yet, I think he said he was going to at the end of exams as a surprise so don't say anything."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, who knew they were such saps?"

Hermione scoffed and chuckled lightly.

"What are we going to do after we're out of here?" Ron inquired.

She thought for a moment.

"I think I'd like to get a nice little flat with you somewhere... I don't know maybe we could go to France too? It sounds awfully romantic but also incredibly interesting..."

"You want to move in somewhere with me?" Ron asked almost incredulously.

"Of course silly!" she tittered, kissing him on the cheek.

Ron fell silent as he flooded with color.

"Tattoos sound nice... Maybe we could get some?"

"That sounds wicked..." he murmured.

"Do you know what Harry wants to get?" 

"I think he wants that artist because he wants antlers somewhere on his body, but I know he wants the coordinates of King's Cross somewhere, his chest maybe?"

"And Draco?"

"He wants a cover up over his dark mark. I heard them talking about flowers and what different types and colors mean, so maybe something like that..."

Hermione rifled around for the book while humming in acknowledgement and settled herself back on the bed with all her books around her as she urged Ron to study. 

They studied for about two hours before they heard Harry's laughter coming from the hall. 

The door opened a bit clumsily and the boys clambered in. They were so intently focused on each other that they had no inclination that Ron and Hermione were even in the room. Draco was murmuring in husky French as Harry dragged them toward the bathroom. They disappeared within in as Draco dropped their bags outside by the door. 

There was a green Honeydukes bag and a Zonko's x Weasley's bag, but there was one Ron had seen Lee Jordan with once, but didn't recognize. It was black with red handles that had white triple x's on them and it was rather full.

"So they did go there..." Hermione murmured.

"Where?" Ron asked blankly.

"Lovers Emporium For All Occasions." 

Ron went red.

The bathroom door opened a bit and Draco's hand groped around for the bags. He found the black one and began rummaging around inside. There was the sound of running water and Draco's fairly damp hand grabbed a gold bottle and retreated, causing the bag to topple and spill. Hermione flushed scarlet as a pearly bottle, a red rectangular box, a silver square box with a snitch on it, and three flat white rectangular boxes with green ribbon fell out. 

Ron hopped off the bed and hurried to put everything back in the bag. He saw that the three flat boxes all had golden stickers that read 'custom' in cursive black lettering and his ever mounting curiosity perked. He picked up the snitch and the red box and he couldn't help but look before returning them to the bag. The silver snitch had a picture on the side of the box that showed it had very small wings. He thought he knew what that was for. The long red box wasn't very defining save for small white letters on the side that looped 'For smaller/shorter men (stature) color: jet black- silicone lube recommended.' He turned it in his hand to find another handwritten label that read, 'Double stimulation- prostate + bladder- requested by customer.' 

Ron flushed scarlet to his ears.

He set the pearly bottle that was obviously lube back in the bag and lay the two boxes beside it before going to grab the flat ones. The lid slipped off as soon as he grabbed it and came thumping down with a light clatter of cardstock. There was a neat square of white fabric with gold and black trimming that he couldn't identify inside. He slipped the lid back on and quickly put them neatly back in the bag before scurrying back onto his bed with Hermione.

They were able to study for a good forty five minutes, partially drawing the hangings closed in the process, before Harry and Draco came out of the bathroom. Obviously still oblivious to their presence, Draco walked out carrying Harry in his arms, both completely buck naked. Harry let out a low whine as Draco expertly carried him to the bed, laying him down on the edge and kissing him passionately. Draco made a squelchy noise on his stomach by kissing him there and rapidly pulling air in and out of his teeth against his skin. Harry reveled in it with a low moan as his magic snapped the hangings shut.

Ron was red down to his neck and Hermione was barely containing her laughter while hiding her own scarlet flush behind her arithmancy book. The only sound occupying the room was the heavy breathing of Harry and Draco while Ron rummaged for his wand to put up a silencing charm. 

He threw his charms book at the four poster when he dropped his wand shouting "Oi! Harry your silencing charms are shit!" 

The hangings rustled and Harry poked his head out, ruddy to his love bitten shoulders. Draco pulled the hangings open a bit more look comically wide eyed beside him, also pink to his ears. 

Hermione burst into hysterical laughter as Harry tripped over his words, fumbling with his cowlicks nervously.

"Why didn't you make your presence known?!" Harry stammered.

"Thought you might've used your eyes mate!" Ron exasperated began to lightly chuckle.

"He's not too great in the vision department." Draco murmured coolly, a complete contradiction to his disheveled state.

Harry mocked offense and playfully shoved Draco's shoulder. Draco bumped Harry's shoulder with his own, snickering lightly. 

"We don't mind what you do, just keep the hangings closed and your charms up." Ron snorted.

"Right you are." Draco tittered as he accioed the black bag through the hangings and performed a silencing charm.

They disappeared behind the hangings and the hum of the charm fizzled out as it took full effect. 

Ron sighed and sunk back into the pillows beside Hermione, his brows scrunched as he attempted to read his potions book.

 

On the bed behind the hangings, Harry and Draco simply lay with each other, saited from their intercrural thigh frottage in the shower. Harry could still feel he imprint of Draco's penis between his thighs and he loved it. Draco was stroking Harry's tummy softly with his large hand and kissing his hairline gently. It was nice and cool on the duvets and their bodies were warm and damp, making the sensation feel even better.

Draco was tracing Harry's ovular locket scar with his index finger, letting it lazily trail off into the lightning bolt that spanned his entire chest. Harry sighed contentedly, closing his eyes to focus on the feather light feel of Draco's fingertip running over his slightly numb scar tissue. 

"I love you..." Draco murmured as he pushed back Harry's soft curls to nose his scar.

Harry smiled and returned the sentiment, resting his hand in Draco's hair.

"Hey Dray?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Draco snarked.

Harry scratched his scalp as he let out a puff of laughter.

"Arse." Harry tittered back.

"But seriously, what did you want to ask?"

"Well I've been thinking for a while and... And I was going to wait until the end of the year to ask you but I don't think I can..."

Draco waited with baited breath.

"I don't think I would be the same without you sleeping in the same bed as me after this... Without you waking me up with your dramatic antics and snide comments... I don't want to be in a home without you... And uhm- I er- was wondering if... After our exams are over and we've graduated... Uhm- will you move in with me?" Harry stammered nervously, his hands anxiously flexing away from Draco.

Draco stayed silent for a long and pregnant pause before Harry had gathered enough nerve to look over at him. There were tears running down his face down over his nose bridge, a watery smile wavering on his trembling lips.

"Of course! Of course! Of course!" he burst out, attacking Harry with many kisses and hugging him tight.

He rolled on top of him, grinning hugely.

"Y-You will?" Harry breathed.

"Yes! I love you! Fuck Harry- making me cry like a slob!" Draco chuckled tearfully.

Harry hugged Draco tight and let him take him for the second time, reveling in the long tedious preparation before Draco slid inside him. They were both in overjoyed tears by the time Draco had begun thrusting. It was slow and gentle love as they constantly murmured to eachother until they were both holding each other's heads with their fingers tangling in the other's hair like they'd never let the other go no matter what.

By the end of their fantastic sweet passion, Ron had thrown two more books at their bed posts in outrage. 

The next few weeks were nothing but studying for hours on end as March drew to a close and April was nearly over by the time their professors started really stressing the importance of their NEWTs. Draco's expertise in potions helped immensely with Slughorn's new workload. McGonagall had the hardest and most tedious work by far. They were all in the library well into the afternoon every day struggling to cram seven years worth of material back into their heads. 

Harry could only focus for so long until he had to take a break and do something else. He tended to lay his head in Draco's lap, making it appear that he was alone if Ron and Hermione weren't with them. This caused many lower years to approach him, whether it be out of malice or interest. Harry's already protective habits were sharpened and accentuated when anybody approached Draco. Some had been vicious until Harry sat up, tousle haired and furious with his glasses sitting lopsided on his nose, and they would immediately shoot him a coy smile or an awkward laugh before fleeing. 

Draco noticed that these encounters didn't bother Harry too much, but there was one that set him off like the firecracker he'd always been. A black haired Slytherin girl, who was clearly a seventh year and rather conventionally attractive, sauntered up to Draco. She'd set her hands on the table and arched her back provocatively like a cat, asking if he was free the coming Hogsmeade weekend. Draco was about to respond when Harry turned quickly onto his side and wrenched himself up by his vice like grip on Draco's thighs. He was pissed.

"Does everybody think this is some fake relationship?! Cause it is very much real! And as you were wondering, no! He is not free this weekend because he is going with me- you know- his boyfriend!" he snapped, his curls tickling Draco's nose.

Draco patted his head while chuckling softly to himself, threading his fingers into his thick raven curls. 

"He's right you know." Draco sternly asserted.

The girl kept looking between him and Harry as she walked away.

Harry resettled himself on his front, his chest rising and falling rather hard. 

"Who expected that to happen?" Draco puffed in slight amusement.

Harry looked at him incredulously, turning to lay on his back again and laying his hands on his chest.

"I did arsehole." he huffed.

Draco furrowed his brows at Harry's burning green glare.

"What?"

"Look, at this point there are quite a few people who have seen that you have redeemed yourself and well... They think I'm too broken for somebody like you." Harry mumbled, looking at Draco's ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means people think I'm your charity case and that you don't actually care about me because of e-everything that's wrong with me... People think I'm going to be disposable when we graduate... That it'll never last because did you know Potter's brain doesn't work right and he's bound to ruin it..." Harry choked, getting suddenly emotional.

"What makes you think that? You know that's not true..." Draco murmured.

"I-I heard that girl talking with her friends about it... Exact words... Said I was better off alone cause I probably couldn't handle being in a relationship... Said she read about autism and that I shouldn't be able to keep it stable because of my social skills..." Harry grumbled, burying his face in Draco's lean stomach.

Draco rubbed Harry's shoulder with his large comforting hand.

"You know that's not true. I know that's not true. Just because you have trauma and stress and anxiety disorders and autism doesn't mean you're incapable of love or being loved... Harry my darling, mon amour, mon chou, mon chéri, I love you so much, and your autism and trauma isn't going to change that one bit..."

Harry choked on a soft sob and Draco sprang into action. He packed their bags quickly and slung them both over his shoulder before gently moving Harry to sit up as he stood. He offered his hand. Harry took it. They walked back to their dormitory, Harry rubbing at his face, when they were stopped by a small Gryffindor boy.

"From the headmistress Mr Malfoy!" he squeaked, handing him a scroll with green ribbon.

"Thank you." Draco hummed as the boy scurried off.

He unrolled it to find two sentences.

'In case you are with Harry at this time, you know what is here in my office. You may come get it whenever you like.

\- Headmistress McGonagall'

 

Draco felt a leap of excitement in his stomach. Harry was looking curiously at him, his tactile knot perfectly wrapped up in his hand.

"What's that?" he inquired.

"I just have to go meet with McGonagall later."

"Oh."

And they continued on, Draco inwardly thanking Harry's slowness just this once.

When they reached the dormitory, Draco cuddled with Harry for a few minutes, murmuring sweet loving reassurances in his ear, until he fell asleep. Draco pulled the duvet a little farther up Harry's stomach before creeping out of bed.

Draco swiftly made his way up to McGonagall's office, striding in through the door to meet her. Hagrid was sitting by her desk accompanied by an absolutely enormous shaggy black dog that was panting gently on a lead in his hand. The sound of the door caused the dog to perk and look over at him. It had great amber eyes and wild black fur that looked comically like bristly eyebrows. 

"Ah Draco!" McGonagall greeted.

He nodded, his eyes still surveying the sweet face of the dog.

"Well here he is, he's a male Irish wolfhound mix that Hagrid rescued from a wizard animal shelter. He's only about a year old and he's definitely been through quite the ringer." she gestured to a long scar on his muzzle.

He nosed her hand shyly. Hagrid handed him a treat that he happily crunched.

"He's very well behaved." Draco noted.

"Trained him myself! He's a nice good service dog now!" Hagrid bellowed proudly.

"I wanted him to be the right temperment fer Harry." 

Draco got down on his knees to pet his soft yet scraggly fur. He spent a while just petting and getting to know him.

"Spent the last month and a half trainin' him to recognize panic attacks." Hagrid murmured with a smile.

"His food will be sent up in the mornings during breakfast by the house elves." McGonagall hummed.

"Thank you both so much." he breathed, "Harry will love him."

He took him by his lead and waved goodbye to McGonagall and Hagrid as he led the great black dog down the hall. He was sniffing around excitedly, his long legs gangly and amusing as he trotted quite merrily down the hall.

 

Harry woke to a warm sensation on his hand. And again his fingers were... Licked? Yes, that was definitely a tongue. A rather large tongue with big teeth and fur around it. He blinked to find-

"Sirius!" he gasped, surveying the large dog.

Only he wasn't, couldn't be Sirius, he was a bit smaller and his muzzle had a scar on the right side rather than the left. His eyes were amber and soft rather than yellow and his head wasn't quite the same shape. 

Draco was sitting at the foot of the bed watching Harry nervously, the dogs folded up lead in his hand.

"Draco- what? Is he- is he..." Harry stammered.

"He's yours." Draco confirmed. 

Harry sat up, looking at every detail of the dogs face. He wasn't quite Sirius but his eyes had that same amount of soul. He pet his head and looked over at Draco.

"You- you got me a dog?" he breathed in disbelief.

"He's a service dog trained to recognize panic attacks. So if I'm not there if you need me, he will be." Draco explained.

Harry tracked him in an enormous hug and kissed him full on the lips. When they broke apart, Harry was crying profusely. 

"I-I can't believe you'd do something like this for me..." he sobbed.

Draco kissed his eyelids.

"I'd do anything for you."

"He looks like Sirius..." Harry choked, overwhelmed.

"Is that okay?" Draco tentatively asked.

"It's more than okay! You remembered that I wanted a dog one day... You remembered..." 

"Of course I remembered my love."

"That's what I'm gonna call him." Harry chuckled breathlessly.

Draco cocked his head.

"Sirius. Sirius Remus. In honor of the two men who stood in for my father before they died."

"I think that's a great choice darling." Draco tittered.

Harry scratched his big half floppy half pointy ears and conjured a collar to fasten around Sirius's neck. Draco conjured a small silver tag that had his name engraved on it and hooked it into the lead loop. They both conjured a large bed for him, in which he immediately settled, curling up to lay peacefully on the fluffy bed. 

"He must sense the mood..." Harry purred, leering at Draco lasciviously.

Draco raised his brows, glancing at the snoozing dog.

"Clever." he breathed.

Harry kissed him swiftly on the lips before turning to rummage through the bedside drawer. He pulled out one of the white boxes with green ribbon and peaked under the lid. Draco nearly choked when he saw that they were the white ones with the black toes. Harry winked at him before grabbing his favorite oversized sweater and disappearing into the bathroom.

Draco waited with baited breath, feeling amber eyes on him. He looked down and he swore Sirius was smirking at him, his doggy cheeks tightened to pull up his black lip edge. He stuck his tongue out at the dog, earning a lazily wagging tail that made him chuckle to himself.

Harry came sauntering out of the bathroom, adjusting his sweater self consciously. Draco felt his breath quite literally get taken away by his beautiful handsome man. Harry was clad in a new pair of stockings they had purchased many weeks ago, white with black toes and gold trim on the top. He had thin little gold briefs with white trim and he was wearing a decorative custom garter belt, fashioned specifically to feel good on his sensitive skin. His overlarge sweater was knit in soft thick burgundy yarn, also specially treated for Harry's skin.

The white looked absolutely amazing on Harry's gorgeous legs. The sheer look showed the hue of his honey cocoa skin through them magnificently, the tight enticing briefs showing the outline of Harry's erection. Draco felt breathless and incredulously aroused. He shucked off everything, though his oxford button up stayed loosely hanging off his shoulders as Harry's sweater similarly dipped deliciously off his shoulder.

They were making out heatedly, the sound of their kisses filling the room as Sirius slept on. They spent a few long minutes prepping and sucking each other before Harry sheathed Draco inside him. Harry felt so good straddling him. Those juicy stocking clad thighs swelling intermittently with the contractions of his muscles as he rolled his hips dramatically. They hadn't had sex in weeks because of their exhaustive exam study schedule and they were both especially frisky because of it. It seemed the perfect occasion to thank Draco with his love before taking Sirius out to play.

It was heated and passionately desperate to convey the pure love they felt for each other. Harry squeezed his tight arsecheek as he rolled, stuffing that last bit of Draco inside him and moaning. His sweater slipped to hang mostly around his upper arms as his powerful body worked languidly on Draco's erection. Harry's hands were everywhere and Draco's were squeezing his tight arse while guiding him up and down when he rolled, his body arched in chilling, explosive, orgasmic pleasure. 

Harry heard the voice before he realized the door had even sounded.

"Hey Har- Oh my bad! My apologies!" came the unmistakable voice of Hagrid.

Harry flushed, gathering his sweater around where he and Draco were intimately connected frantically.

"H-Hagrid!" Harry spluttered, whipping his head to face him.

Hagrid was very red in the face, his huge hands covering his eyes as he stammered, "Just thought I ought to let yeh know that I can teach yeh what he knows whenever yeh like!" while he gestured toward Sirius.

"R-Right- thank you!" Harry squawked, feeling very hot and bothered as Hagrid left.

Draco spent the next few minutes consoling Harry and riling him back up so they could finish. 

It was several long minutes until Harry was laying in a crumpled heap of utter sexual satisfaction on top of Draco, having been milked and filled of all they had.

They cleaned up and showered, changing into pajamas just before Ron came blundering in to have a look at Sirius. 

He was enthralled to play with the shaggy black dog with Harry for hours. They ran, played fetch, and watched Sirius nip at the giant squid's tentacles curiously. Draco watched Harry run with his dog, happy as could be and overjoyed to have a companion again. He was adorable trotting alongside his gangly dog, his curls flouncing as he went and his best friend by his side. 

Sirius looked like a great black wolf with doggish features. His legs were longer than a wolf, a feature of the wolfhound he garnered, and his fur was wild and charmingly unkempt like Harry's hair. 

They eventually sat by the lake, the moon high in the inky sky, simply enjoying each other's prescene. 

Life was finally looking up for them it seemed. 

Harry looked intimidating with Sirius by his side as they went from class to class over the next few weeks. Sirius would lay by his feet during class and licked his hand or pressed his body against Harry's legs when he showed signs of overload. If that didn't work, the dog would tug on his robes to lead him out of the classroom, and patiently wait for him to calm down in the hall. Sometimes not even Sirius could help his severe meltdowns, but he was an enormously comforting presence before Draco could arrive to help if he was nauseous or having a physically aggressive episode.

One day during the first week of May, Draco's bracelet burned savagely in the middle of arithmancy. He sprinted out toward the soft inside barks of Sirius, low enough to not hurt Harry's ears, yet strong enough to carry. Harry was collapsed in a crumpled heap against the wall near an alcove, the Slytherin girl and her friend from the library a few feet away talking loudly and deliberately. 

"I don't understand why that hottie Draco is even with him, honestly... Crying in charms like an attention whore... I mean he's famous but damn, does he really want more attention for his broken head? I don't even know how Draco could be with somebody so high maintenance that doesn't even understand that he's in a relationship." The black haired Slytherin scoffed.

"I mean he's kinda cute." The blonde one tried.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't date anybody shorter than me."

"He's got a good reputation and I dunno he's nice?"

"He does and is, but he did kind of save the wizarding world so I guess you can't really hate him for that. I just can't believe he's gay and autistic all of the sudden. He dated Weasley and Chang, why did he have to get with the guy I've been wanting to fuck since fifth year, I thought they hated each other."

"Well you read that autism makes him super sensitive and stuff, maybe that's why Draco stays with him? Cause he's a good fuck?"

"I could show him something so much better than the disabled boys asshole. You think he's rough? Ooo that'd be so good!"

"I dunno, I heard Vane got in his pants and fucked him, but she got expelled because it was rape. She said he was really big though so I guess that's a plus."

"Draco was a death eater though?"

"Yeah but anybody with eyes could see that he didn't want to do it."

"Well yeah."

"Y'know I bet Harry liked getting fucked by Romilda, she said he was hard."

Harry shook with silent tremors, Sirius sitting helplessly beside him. 

Draco furiously sprinted the length of the corridor, sliding onto his knees beside Harry. His footfalls made the girls turn and smile coyly at him. He took Harry into his arms and gently stoked his curls, calming him slowly. Harry rambled indistinctly as Draco helped him to his feet and beckoned Sirius to stand. He was so overwhelmed that he wasn't even crying.

"Come on, it's okay..." Draco murmured.

Harry stammered something so emotionally slurred that Draco couldn't make out anything except "Good fuck..."

"No... Don't listen to them... It's so much more than that and you know it."

Harry coughed and mumbled, "Wrong with me?" 

"Hey Malfoy! Why don't you ditch golden boy and come get a real woman!" The black haired girl called.

Draco turned sharply on the spot and snarled "Why don't you take your disgusting prejudice against my lover and shove it up that arse you so desperately want me to fuck. Don't you dare think for a second that I'm going to be okay with you degrading him and insulting the fact that he is a rape victim by fetishism. I'm with him because he's an amazing person and I love him. Having sex with someone who loves you and cherishes you no matter what is so much more than just a good fuck. It's so much more emotional and precious than you're making it out to be. You need to respect the fact that we are both gay men in a serious relationship and neither of us are interested in women. Romilda tried to make Harry like her by assaulting him, and look where that got her."

Harry stood a little straighter and inhaled.

"And I didn't just suddenly become autistic or gay, I've always been like this. I just didn't realize it myself. That shouldn't make me any less of a person to you. I'm just trying to put my life together and have something I've never had before, seeing how I was dueling Voldemort this day last year. You'd think the general mood of the castle might've gotten to you. It's May second. Please just let me be with the man I love." 

Draco nodded and reached for Harry's hand, only to find it to be very bloody. He rested his hand on the small of his back and guided him to the dormitory.

Draco sat Harry on the bed and pulled up his sleeves. Both of his arms were deeply scratched and bitten by his nails. Draco healed them quietly as Harry stomped his feet in anxiety and anger. Harry began pressing him about every accusation the girl had thrown at him. Draco spent the next two hours reassuring Harry honestly that they weren't true and that he loved him very much with his soft voice.

Harry developed a texture preference that was just now showing itself during dinner. He insisted on having breakfast foods for dinner but he freaked out at the texture of scrambled eggs. Almost immediately, a new platter appeared of little circular eggs cooked so they had cheese and bacon implemented into them. Harry took one and cautiously bit off a piece of the muffin shaped egg bite, and his face lit up. They were soft and squishy to the perfect degree. Harry had about ten before he relaxed against Draco, Ron and Hermione taking some from the platter as well. Draco took one when Harry looked thoroughly full, all of them knowing better than to take off a plate that Harry was eating on unless he offered it. 

"Do you like it?" Harry inquired excitedly.

"It's delicious." Draco chuckled, taking another.

"Damn! I'm going to have to ask mum to learn how to make these!" Ron exclaimed, taking about six.

"I think this is a French style of egg?" Hermione observed, grabbing two more.

"Do you want some toast?" Draco asked, offering two slices of toast slathered in honey.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and took them, nibbling through them at his usual slower pace.

After dinner, McGonagall had a long speech about the war and everybody who contributed or died for it that made everybody emotional.

People began to back off Harry and Draco in the weeks following. Draco still encountered the occasional shout of "Death Eater scum!" or "Should've been sent to Azkaban!" but Harry was there to defend him as he always was. Harry still got the occasional flirt, chase, or attempted feel up and shouts of his name that made Sirius growl, but all his friends were always there for him. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and anybody else who loved Harry always stepped in when they saw anybody picking on him. 

Dean and Seamus helped him get out of a sticky situation with a bunch of girls trying to convince him to go out with them. Luna helped Draco get away from a bunch of rude younger years spitting insults and shooting hexes at him. Ron and Hermione shot tricky little curses and hexes at those who had enough nerve to find something about Harry to make fun of. Ginny caught a Hufflepuff who was trying to hex Draco while his back was turned with a bat bogey hex. Neville disarmed anybody who drew their wands on either of the boys. Hermione helped Draco whenever he got hit with a curse or hex and Ron was there for Harry as his best friend when he needed him. 

Everybody loved Sirius and played with him when they passed him in the halls, scratching his big ears and his furry rump. Neville always gave Sirius a treat when he passed him. Luna liked to poke him playfully on his large wet nose and Ginny enjoyed throwing a spare chicken leg under the table during dinner. The dog relished the attention and walked with a goofy lope when he saw those who were kind to him.

It was everybody united and it was brilliant. Harry didn't have any overloads or meltdowns in these weeks and it seemed everybody was finally warming up to Draco.

The quartet had tea with Hagrid every Thursday and studied hard in their free time. NEWTs were approaching quickly and so were the rest of their lives.

Looking back on it, if you had told anybody that they'd be this happy and content a year after the war, none of them would've believed a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely! It's nearly time for their NEWTs and we're going to get a lot of Sirius time next chapter! As always, I love to hear feedback, comments, and suggestions!


	37. NEWTs and Other Important Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWTs are imminently approaching. How will they all cope with the stress?

"Harry my love, you have got to eat..." Draco stressed to his shivering boyfriend.

It was the Saturday morning before their NEWTs began and Harry looked absolutely dreadful.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick..." he wheezed, swallowing thickly.

"You're really underweight for a man of your height... Fuck are you going to vomit?" Draco inqured when Harry lurched.

Harry nodded.

Draco scooped him up and raced him to the bathroom, setting him down just before he heaved. It was a gush of bile and nothing more. Harry spat and Draco handed him a cup of water. Once they were back in their bed, Harry shivered and had even more cold sweat than before. 

"C'mon... Just a bite?" Draco murmured, offering a spoonful of rice from his plate of stir fry.

There was a long pause before Harry nodded slightly and opened his mouth. Draco gingerly fed him and waited for him to swallow.

"Was that okay?" 

Harry made a small hum somewhere in his throat that Draco took to mean yes. He kept giving him small spoonfuls and pausing so he could sip from his water cup. 

This was one of Draco's first encounters with the long term effects of Harry's chronic malnutrition. Harry was a modest 5' 5" and weighed under 100 lbs, giving him a BMI of 16.6 and classifying him as severely underweight. Draco weighed a good 55 lbs more than Harry at his height of 6' 2", which made the matter even more pressing seeing how they were the same age. He was no longer wasting from acute malnutrition, that had been remedied mostly in his first year, but the chronic effects were much harder to get rid of and mostly irreversible, like the fact that he was stunted. 

Harry was having trouble staying warm and kept shivering and chattering incessantly. Draco was trying his best, but the potion Madame Pomfrey had given him during Harry's check up in the morning didn't take effect for another half hour. 

Now Harry lay nestled into Draco's side, his shaking as he nuzzled into his flank rattling him thoroughly. Sirius laid across Harry's legs in an attempt to warm him, gradually scooting upwards toward his chest. Draco stroked his curls, trying to warm him up best he could by pulling the duvets to his shoulders, but to little avail. The large dog rested his head on Harry's chest, the warmth of his shaggy fur expanding over him.

Twenty minutes passed before Harry stopped shivering and was finally willing to finish eating the very small portion Draco got for him. 

Ron and Hermione came up to check on Harry to see if he was still up to go to Hagrid's for tea. They had been coming every evening after studying to eat dinner with Hagrid, bringing along a large meal that reflected their culture or lifestyle. Ron had brought some of Molly's finest cooking the previous evening that he had requested to be sent, and Draco had brought a French layout the night before that.

Harry shot up, remembering that it was his day. He clambered to his feet, suddenly very excited, and beckoned Sirius and Draco to follow him as he hurried down to the kitchens. Draco curiously followed as Harry stumbled into the kitchens and cheerfully greeted the elves. He was taking charge of a station before Draco could even utter any inquiry. 

Harry was expertly getting out pots and pans and ingredients in a flurry of experienced hands. Draco was amazed when Harry started cracking into it without a recipe, his deft hands dancing around the utensils as he prepared the deferent meats for the curry he was making. Draco watched him fold samosas and skillfully make an enticing smelling flat bread he didn't recognize.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Draco asked in awe.

Harry paused very slightly as he added cumin to his curry.

"Uh- Dursley's- I always cooked..." he mumbled.

"When did they make you start?" Draco near whispered in horror.

"Uhm- five... I was five..." he coughed, tapping a bit of three more spices into the pot.

"Five..." 

"Yeah... I wasn't allowed to make curry while I was there... They were really, well, racist toward me I guess... Didn't want me making any type of food that even remotely reflected my dad's family's culture... It was one of their many motives for hating me... Cause they couldn't just make me blend in with the rest of the family because I'm so much darker than them..." Harry murmured, looking at his hands briefly.

"Vernon especially... Prejudiced pig he is... Always called my dad loads of horrible things whenever my parents were brought up... Would spit the same insults at me because my skin is brown like my dad... Called me dirty a lot... Vernon would always laugh when he would... Whip me... I guess you would call it... Cause the scar tissue was pink and not pigmented very much... Always laughed that he'd do my whole body if he had to... Smacked me if I rolled my letters certain ways that sounded 'too Indian' when I was learning how to talk properly..." 

Draco watched Harry cook, completely dumbfounded by his boyfriend's nonchalance as he spoke.

"I was nervous when I came to Hogwarts... I saw how many kids weren't of y'know similar pedigree or background as me and I got really worried that I'd get bullied and harassed for my skin color like I did in primary school... And then everybody was so nice- except you, you arse- but even you didn't care about it, and then I saw Hermione and Dean and Angelina... And I felt a lot better..."

Draco nodded sightly.

"Race hasn't been an issue in the wizarding world... It was more blood and familial status than anything." Draco murmured. 

"And heterosexuality..." Harry chuckled.

"Also true." Draco tittered.

There was a pause as Harry mixed together the contents of his vegetable samosas. 

"You know, before I died, I used that resurrection stone to bring back the essences of my loved ones," Harry began randomly, taking Draco by surprise, "And it was kinda odd cause none of them were surprised to see how much I've grown or matured, it was like they knew... Like my mum and dad have been kind of- I dunno- watching over me? If that makes sense?"

Draco hummed.

"Well there are a lot of tales and legends that suggest something like that."

If only Harry knew how right he was. The souls ripped from the bodies of Lily and James Potter went on to watch over their baby boy in a space of existence that was technically passed on but could only be recalled into visibility by the resurrection stone as Harry had done before. Aching when they weren't able do so anything for their son when he was being starved and beaten, unable to fathom the pain he was experiencing. Watching their baby display his autistic habits and nobody noticing or recognizing what he needed, straining when he struggled, crying when he came within an inch of death over and over again.

It was pain beyond physical contemplation to watch him lay awake at night in his early teenage years and simply cry, letting the tears run down his cheeks. Hating that they weren't able to be there when he began having meltdowns, not knowing what they were and shaking through them before running to the bathroom to be sick or to rock on his toes. 

It was quite amazing to watch how sweet natured he was. Never mean, hot tempered and silver tongued yes, but never viscous, always considerate. His past spats with Draco always made Lily laugh, especially when they were witty with each other. They watched him date here and there and be utterly perplexed by girls. Held their breaths as he struggled with his sexuality during sixth year, becoming more and more confused when he wasn't interested in Ginny's body. Biting their lips when he shot awake in a high flush and a cold sweat at the end of his sixth year muttering repeatedly 'that was a boy that was a boy holy shit...' 

It was almost painful watching him push his dilemma aside during their horcrux hunt and have it come back to bite him after certain events. 

Although, it was beautiful watching him fall in love with the man he'd had so much animosity toward but understood better than anybody. Waiting with baited breath when they interacted and admiring the gleam in their eyes when they talked to each other. Watching Harry absolutely light up when Draco piqued his interest with the slightest thing and vise versa. And then cooing when he kissed Draco with all the passion he had to give. James had thought he'd end up with Ginny for sure, but Lily always had a feeling that her son was gay and gradually falling for a certain blonde.

"It's just strange to me that I'm not very much younger than my parents, and soon I'll outlive them just by entering the prime of my life... Isn't that odd?" Harry hummed.

"Tragic really... That was a big part of the tragedy, they were so young with a brand new baby and all of that was just ripped away..." Draco murmured. 

"Y'know... You and I fell in love like my parents did..."

"How so?" Draco coaxed, loving the way that phrase sounded on Harry's lips in his gentle voice.

"My mum and dad didn't like each other at all until their seventh year. They fought and were just generally horrible to each other... My dad had a stick up his arse most of the time and my mum thought he was an absolute tosser." Harry reminisced fondly, offering a spoonful of curry sauce for Draco to taste.

"And then my dad calmed down and my mum fancied him a bit later... Familiar innit?" Harry laughed as Draco moaned at the wonderful flavor.

"Fuck you're a good cook." Draco mumbled as he licked his spoon clean.

"I'm excited to cook for you when we move in together..." Harry purred, testing some rice.

They jabbered on while Harry finished cooking his large quantities of various Indian foods. He plated them and gave Draco a bit of naan to try that he had started cooking a few hours earlier before his cold spell hit. He and Draco carried the large portions, now shrunken and stabilized in their pockets, out of the kitchens while thanking the elves.

They fetched Ron and Hermione and headed down to Hagrid's, Sirius trotting merrily at his side all the while.

Once they arrived, Harry and Draco spread out the vast plates and resized them, flooding Hagrid's hut with the wonderful scent of chicken curry and garlic naan. Hagrid settled himself down and placed a large kettle of hot tea in the center of the table.

They tucked in to a delicious dinner, Hagrid still unable to look at Harry and Draco without going a bit ruddy as he talked. Hermione noticed, because of course she did, and asked Hagrid why he was so flushed.

"Well er- yeh see... Uh..." Hagrid stammered, clearly not wanting to embarrass the two men.

"He accidentally walked in on us right after I got Sirius, and let's just say I was thanking Draco, as you do, while wearing something meant for Draco's eyes only that he caught quite the glimpse of." Harry snorted, his cheeks flushing subtly, patting the dog's head as he rested it by his leg.

Hagrid went pink and took a long draft of tea to hide his face. Hermione looked curious and seemed to be making a large effort to hold her tongue. Ron's ears went rather pink, the more he thought about the little boxes that had fallen out of the bag, the more he started to have an inkling of what the contents were.

"Never seemed like yeh'd be the type of person to be into that..." Hagrid barely mumbled behind his cup.

"It's more Draco than me." Harry murmured.

Draco's had paused on its way up to his mouth as he turned his head to frown mockingly at him.

"I seem to remember that you were the one who bought that set. I got the burgundy and the emerald ones, you went back for that one while I was paying." he pointed out, gesturing at Harry with his fork.

Hagrid choked on his own curry at the vague statement.

"Well you aren't wrong, but you bought the black ones the first time." 

Draco thought for a moment.

"I might've introduced it, but you're the one who ran with it in those little black briefs and long thigh high stoc-" he broke off, flooding with color at the slip up.

Harry flushed at Ron's incredulous expression and Hermione's blatant gawk at him.

"Maaaate! You're a lingerie man eh?" Ron chuckled with a low whistle.

"Hypocrite." Hermione coughed.

Harry nearly fell over laughing. Ron was spluttering indistinctly, very red indeed, and Hermione was snickering. Draco was laughing breathlessly into his hand, failing to wheeze out anything other than hysterics.

"What type?" he barely got out between snorts.

"Same as you two i expect, only tailored to me!" Hermione chortled, pink across her nose bridge.

Ron shoveled more food into his mouth in embarrassment, even Hagrid was chuckling lightly. 

The rest of dinner was fantastic. Harry was suddenly wolfish and ate a large amount of food while chattering away with everybody. Sirius and Fang both received a small bowlful from the center platter that they lapped up happily. Harry scratched Sirius' hindquarters as he licked the bowl clean. 

Hagrid let both dogs out to run about as they all finished off the naan and samosas with the sauce left on the now empty plate of curry. They gathered up the dishes in a neat stack and shrunk them to a small pocket size to carry back up to the castle.

Harry eventually called Sirius back as they headed up to the castle, admiring the bear like dog galloping toward him and handing him a treat when he cantered to his side, panting hard. 

Most of the kids from Hogsmeade were heading back in with large bags from Honeydukes, some already halfway through a chocolate bar while holding books or notes to study from. Hermione crossed a tiny fifth year obsessively studying for her OWLs who jumped when she saw her. 

When Monday finally arrived, the castle was in an unusual state of disquiet. The anxiety was basically palpable and the distant scratching of quills was incessant. Luna was the only person who was completely unaffected by any of it, but most people knew that already. Fifth years were collapsing in the halls with the weight of their books and seventh years were snapping at anybody who dared interrupt them. 

They were currently doing their potions practical exams, Harry alphabetically a few tables down from Draco. Draco and Hermione waited for him after he finished to ask how he thought he'd done. Ron came stumbling out about half an hour later looking thoroughly ruffled and mildly confused.

"Whadya reckon?" he sighed.

"Pretty okay I think." Harry shrugged glancing up at Draco for a moment.

"Well you've got the potions prodigy for a boyfriend." Ron scoffed pointedly.

Harry tittered, nudging Draco with his shoulder as they meandered down the hall. 

Their potions theoretical was shortly after their charms practical. They all went down to the kitchens to eat while they studied for the next days exams. 

The week dragged on agonizingly. The summer heat was making Harry's head ache and Draco was miserable in the face of prejudiced examiners that resulted in him having to take three of his exams all over again to get an accurate score. Ron's last name meant he went very last in the order of everything, making him extremely stressed and riddled with nerves. Hermione's fear of failure was making her waspish and aggrivated on top of being terrified about how she'd done and making even Draco feel like he'd missed something crucial.

There was an incident in charms where Professor Flitwick came up to Harry in the middle of their practical exams.

"You may have a different task if it is easier for you Mr Potter." he pointed out, making Harry crack the key he was charming to grow wings.

He quickly mended it and turned to Flitwick. He couldn't help but feel looked down upon by the simple statement, condescended, underestimated.

"I'm sorry professor- what?" 

"I only meant that if the task was too overwhelming, I permit that you request a change." he elaborated politely.

"Professor- you were here when I fought against Voldemort last year were you not? Please don't treat me like that just because now you know I have autism, I'm not suddenly less capable of magic or anything else because of that." Harry huffed.

Flitwick blinked at him for a moment before taking in his well built physique and hardened gaze.

"Right, my apologies Potter..." he murmured before shuffling away.

When their exams had finally ended, it was relief beyond relief. Harry was snoozing with his head in Draco's lap under the beech tree, Hermione similarly passed out in Ron's. Their last exam had been their transfiguration practical, and McGonagall had asked all four of them to deliver a speech at the end of year feast. 

Draco was nervous and Harry was anxious even thinking about it. He hated talking in front of such a big crowd like the entire Great Hall. Draco suggested that they go to some muggle shops to find some nice dress shirts that would look good on Harry and find himself one that would match his. Harry didn't particularly like dress robes so it made him rather excited to know what they were doing the following day.

Sirius stayed with Ron and Hermione while they headed out, much to the dogs dismay, but Harry wasn't sure how many shops would allow the massive hound without a license or vest. 

They entered a store with a large array of dress shirts in different collar cuts and lengths. Draco was rifling through the different colors, trying to find a tone that looked good with Harry's dark skin. They decided on a green that near perfectly matched his eyes and were now looking at the different styles.

"I think it makes you look mysterious." Draco hummed from the other side of the rack.

"I dunno, they all kind of look good..." Harry murmured from somewhere to Draco's left, holding up a burgundy one.

"You and the burgundy." Draco chuckled breathily, but complying to looking at a warmer tone.

"It's a good color." 

"It looks good on you."

Harry went to go try on some shirts, coming out to see what Draco thought as he was the more fashionable of the two. 

Draco was adjusting Harry's collar to run a silver tie through it, when the rack beside them gave an almighty lurch and a warbling voice grunted and spoke.

"This needs to be perfect- this is my only chance to remake that deal business deal with Mr. Mason I lost from that wretched freak boy!" came a horribly familiar voice.

"I think it'll be much better in a different location, the freak won't have a chance. He's been gone for a while anyway, I doubt we'll ever have to see him again." replied Petunia's voice. 

Harry blinked, generally unfazed, while Draco clipped his tie to the front of his shirt. Draco tucked the bottom into Harry's black slacks and stood back to admire him.

"What do you think?" he inquired just as Vernon meandered into the section they were in.

Harry hadn't noticed that his uncle was glaring at him and simply turned to test the fit. 

"I think I like the collar a bit lower so my robes won't create a divide, but these slacks are a nice fit... What do you think? Makes my arse look fantastic yeah?" Harry observed, turning to face the mirror.

"Definitely." Draco purred, paying no mind to the horsey woman and seething man.

He gave Harry's arse a solid smack and squeeze, loving the way his muscles tightened as it jiggled down into his gorgeous thighs.

"Perfect, I think." Draco tittered, ignoring the offended gasps to his right.

Harry yelped and chuckled softly.

"Let's find one with a shortened collar in both colors okay love?" Draco murmured.

"You know darling... Now that exams are over... We can finally have sex again... You know... I want that sweater we were talking about... To celebrate..." Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco's mouth fell open.

"You want that sweater?" he puffed excitedly.

Harry nodded, smiling confidently up at him. 

Draco kissed his forehead tenderly, so very lovingly. 

"I just know you've been looking at it for a while and I just thought maybe... You'd like it?" Harry rambled, never really confident when it came to making decisions like this.

"I love you." Draco murmured, kissing him briefly as he held up the other tie to compare the colors.

"Love you too." he mumbled back, lifting his head to meet him in the short peck and exposing his neck to Draco for easier access to look at the ties.

"Disgusting..." came Vernon's voice.

They looked over at him, Harry a bit startled and Draco feeling himself puff up defensively. 

"Can I help you?" Harry drawled, not even turning his body toward him.

"What're you doing here?" Vernon snarled.

"Getting a new shirt for my speech." Harry said with a slight benign smile.

"Speech?" Vernon grumbled.

"Well yes, you know I'm rather influential." 

Harry turned back to Draco and cuffed his sleeves.

"You don't own me nor control me anymore." Harry sighed calmly as he adjusted his sleeves, "I have better things to do than to listen to you complain about me being affectionate with my boyfriend. I'm an openly gay man and so is he. Get over it."

And he took Draco's hand to guide them toward the changing room with all of their things. They gathered their things and changed back into their shirts, Draco into a very light lilac button up and Harry into a green sweater over a black tee shirt, before heading out of the rooms and right back into a seething Vernon.

"You're a nasty ungrateful, unnatural, horrible boy-" Vernon began.

"Do you not understand the fact that you are threatening two adult wizards who could obliterate you in half a second?" Draco intercepted in an undertone.

Petunia choked and Vernon flushed an ugly puce, clearly not knowing what to say to the basic aristocrat towering over them.

Draco raised his brows significantly before leading Harry to the check out counter.

They had a nice dinner date at a muggle Italian restaurant. Harry was giddy at the fact that this was their first proper date and Draco was itching to spoil his beloved. It was nice to simply talk to each other and learn little things about the other in the low lighting of the restaurant.

They left a few minutes after paying and went into Diagon Alley in search of the sweater. After verifying that they were of age, they entered a risque adult shop in the very corner of the alley. Harry was a man on a mission. He was confidently meandering toward the back of the shop with Draco in tow, occasionally pausing to glance at something that caught his eye as he pursued the garment that made Draco's throat tight just thinking about it. 

And there it was, sitting atop a display of both a male and female torso that readjusted every so often.

"Fuck you'd look good in that..." Harry breathed, his eyes fixed on the light grey virgin killer sweater.

It was a simple thick knit sleeveless halter neck sweater that covered the front of the chest and nothing more. It was seductive and fuck both men were imagining the other in it.

Draco swallowed thickly, glancing over at Harry, who was grinning at him, his thick brows raised. 

"Yeah..." was all he could say. 

Harry called for a clerk to get two down for them.

"A medium and a large in a slender fit please." Harry requested.

He was handed two beautiful silver boxes with gold ribbon. Thanking the clerk, he brought them to the counter and paid with a few galleons. Draco was pressed to his side the whole time breathing rather shallowly at Harry's flushed cheeks. 

Draco practically rushed Harry back to Hogwarts, apparating right outside Hogsmeade and tugging him to the castle. They stumbled into their dormitory and met in a heated kiss. Harry broke it to nip at Draco's neck and to grab two great handfuls of his arse. Draco crooned at Harry's touch, his rougher hands flying over his body with a clumsy grace, and melted into him.

"Harry..." Draco groaned.

"Can we switch today Dray?"

"How do you mean?" Draco panted, pulling away slightly to make sure he knew what Harry wanted.

"I think I'm finally okay with- with being inside you again... I still want you in me but I'd like to begin that way..." 

Draco smiled softly down at him.

"Of course." he breathed, "Just be gentle... With both of us..." 

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll go get changed." Harry murmured, grabbing his sweater and disappearing into the bathroom.

Draco waited after slipping into his own sweater, perched on the bed patiently. He knew Harry was highly self conscious, so he didn't mind waiting a few minutes for Harry to get his bearings straight. 

After a few minutes, the door distinctly unlocked and holy shit. Harry, fucking gorgeous Harry, came elegantly out of the bathroom. His big thighs were on display under the hem of the sweater that hugged him and fell loose in all the right places. His body hair was mesmerizing and added an attractive element to the whole look. The pale blue grey of the sweater made his skin look extra rich in that honey undertone and brought out the deep ruddy color flooding his cheeks. 

Harry turned experimentally. The large open back displayed his scarred back magnificently, and the swell of his arse looked delicious under his two dimples and the line of his spine. Fuck he was unbelievably handsome.

And Harry couldn't get enough of Draco, sitting there looking effortlessly gorgeous. The way the sweater outlined the small details on his chest as it was stretched taught over his long torso was glorious. His long legs were neatly crossed and completed the elegance of the look. His white blonde hair fell in a sweep just above his eyebrows that framed his glittering silver eyes. Harry could feel himself getting aroused already simply from how bold and gaudy he appeared in the halo of moonlight outlining him.

Draco gave him a coy sort of smirk and bit his plump lower lip invitingly, his neat eyebrows quirking to convey the pure want he had for Harry. Whether he be bouncing atop him, rocking below him, or on top thrusting desperately, Draco didn't care. It wasn't so much who liked to top or bottom more, it was just the fact that he could feel his love trembling with ecstasy in either position that attracted him. It was Harry who made disheveled look beautiful. He who made Draco lose every sense of self awareness and self consciousness to achieve the sense of palpable love. The kind of love you could smell in the sweat of their sex, that mingling burn of male musk and sweetness that came from Draco's cologne and Harry's natural pure scent, feel in the thick air as it vibrated with moans and breaths. 

They met in a searing kiss, Harry craving to run his hands over the crests and valleys of Draco's body. There was a comfort in the solidity of Draco's male form, the edges of his slender torso such a pleasurable spot for Harry to find with his fingers. 

Draco craved to press Harry into the bed in this extraordinarily erotic garment and listen to him moan in his soft voice. Harry's sensitive auditory reaction had turned something on in Draco's brain that made chills shoot down his spine whenever Harry crooned in purest ecstasy. 

But it was time he learned how to relinquish control and be brave enough to be vulnerable to Harry. Whom he loved. They had done this before, that much was true, but Draco had been quite tense upon Harry's entrance into him and throughout until they switched. So Draco focused on Harry. Not the thought of him being on top and in control over his body, just Harry. His hands, his weight, his lips.

Harry pressed his hand into Draco's chest, requesting him to lie back. Draco did so, breathing deeply as Harry sucked a love bite into his shoulder. The next thing he knew, Harry was grinding into his thigh tentatively, suddenly much lower down over him. Draco rested his fingers in Harry's hair as he lion mouthed through his sweater, kissing down until he was nipping thigh. 

Harry's mouth kept descending lower and lower until his soft mouth was ghosting kisses over Draco's perineum. Draco clenched his muscles nervously

"Draco... It's okay... Just breathe darling..." Harry murmered into Draco's hip bone.

Harry crawled up to kiss Draco gently before peppering his face in kisses. It soon evolved into a tumble of sweaty bodies and kisses all over. Draco took Harry's ear between his lips, parting his jaws to breathe hotly on the shell. Harry nearly collapsed with the electric pleasure it sent through his body, the moan that escaped him lascivious and loud, his hands coming up to squeeze Draco's pectorals before he rolled back on top.

They freed both their erections from under the sweaters and laid them on top of each other. Harry gasped and rutted minimally into Draco's erogenous lower belly as their shafts slipped away from each other. Harry was fixedly gazing at their realigned penises, simply observing the significant amount of length Draco had on him as they frotted. He could only wrap his hand so far around both of their shafts as they rolled together in a messy tandem. Neither of them could restrain cries of pleasure when their glans frills rubbed against each other before their foreskins retracted back over the sensitive head on the back thrust.

Eventually, Harry lifted his hips and reached down to press his middle and ring finger against Draco's furrowed entrance, rubbing tiny circles experimentally. Draco keened very softly, his sphincter still readjusting constantly.

"Relax your hips Dray... " Harry murmured, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

Draco complied. Harry couldn't help but notice that his hands were rather shaky.

"Do you want to keep going? Or should I just bottom?" 

Draco cupped Harry's cheek and shook his head. Harry began to move away but Draco found his voice.

"I do- I do want to keep going... I- I just have a really hard time giving up control..." Draco mumbled, flooding with embarrassment.

"But you trust me right?" 

"Of course I trust you... Never think that I don't..."

"You know, there's still a way for you to be dominant... I do it..."

"Harry you know I never mean to bring this up, but if you're talking about riding you, I don't think I'd be comfortable with that until you're at a the weight you need to be. I'm almost fifty pounds heavier than you... I'd hate it if I hurt you... You're ridiculously strong don't get me wrong... I'm just a lot bigger than you."

"Well obviously there are certain positions that we can't do when you bottom because of that difference but... It's not like you'll crack my pelvis, you've sat on my hips and stomach before and I was fine remember?" Harry reasoned.

Draco nodded with a slight shaky smile.

"I want you to take me my love... I'm just being paranoid... I really want you to be on top just as we are. Okay?"

"O'course Dray..." Harry mumbled into his chest, smiling broadly while rubbing his cheek along the knit of the sweater.

Harry continued to slowly prepare Draco, knowing the burn of the initial insertion would scare him if he wasn't. Draco simply focused on Harry. Harry's hair, his glasses, his eyes so intently focused on his hole, his hands, his lips as he bit them, his lightly muscled arms. Finally Draco was loose, lubed up, and relaxed to the extent where it wouldn't burn too much if Harry pressed in. It was a sensation Harry had grown to like slightly, but Draco had only been penetrated once before by Harry and he really didn't want him to get freaked out.

Now Harry was nervous. He hadn't been inside Draco since Romilda had assaulted him. He breathed deeply as he sat back on his haunches and slicked himself up. Harry set his shaft between Draco's cheeks as he adjusted his legs to be comfortable and better relaxing for his sphincter, and thrusted lightly. The sensation was immensely pleasurable.

He repeated that for about two minutes before he'd steeled himself enough to press inside. 

Harry lined his head up with Draco's entrance, slightly shaky in the hands, and moved his hips forward infinitesimally. He focused on how Draco's body resisted before opening up, spreading around his head as it delved inside. How tight that ring of muscle was around him, how his body seemed to pull him in to the hilt and squeeze him just right. 

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest, eyes closed and glasses askew, trembling as he tried to block out the memory of Romilda. Draco was warm and tight, his long ribcage had a way of swelling with breath before he moaned and hissed through his teeth, and his legs were vice like around his chest. Harry made a small noise as Draco's body clenched and relaxed around him. He had to focus on the rings of chambers and Draco's hands on his upper arms. Large hands, long legs, and a deep groaning voice that oozed that masculinity Harry craved.

Draco began petting his hair, tangling his fingers deep in his curls.

"You okay?" he murmured.

The burn he had been experiencing was minimal and easily distracted as it faded.

"Yeah..." Harry panted, beginning to move his hips.

Draco laid back and let himself drown in the feeling. Harry was searching for Draco's prostate with shallow thrusts and ever changing hip angles. It was about thirty seconds before Draco gasped and arched into Harry.

"There!" he cried, his spine tingling with the shocks.

Harry adjusted his thighs to ground himself steadily before he propped himself up on his hands and rolled his hips meaningfully. The association with Romilda was gone from his mind as soon as Draco began moaning and spreading his legs a little wider.

It was blissful. Breathily beautiful in his lovestruck brain. Draco was keening and gasping, Harry was panting low in his chest.

"Harry Harry Harry Harry!" Draco babbled.

Harry adjusted his pace every so often. Slow then fast then loving then hard. Draco screamed his name in a mantra as he threw his head back and came hard over his belly. Harry slowed, his own release not piqued as he rolled. He was still hard even though he felt so good. He didn't think he could come like this yet.

Draco noticed that Harry hadn't spilled inside him, looking up into Harry's tearful emeralds.

"Harry baby don't cry..." Draco panted.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Can't come like this..."

Harry pulled out gently and sat back on his haunches, wiping his eyes.

"Harry my love... Don't feel guilty, it's not your fault, it really isn't."

"But you've already come... And I haven't... I feel bad that I couldn't come with you... I'm sorry..."

Draco sat up, stroking himself back to full mast.

"C'mon baby boy, you up for a round two?"

Harry looked up incredulously.

"We can do that you know. We're young," he pulled Harry to his chest, "And full of energy," he turned them around so Harry was where he had just been, "And we've got the libido to take us for hours." Draco purred as he pushed Harry onto his back.

Harry smiled, wiping his eyes before meeting Draco in a passionate kiss.

Draco kissed him all over, played with his sweater and rolled him onto his stomach. Harry hiked his hips up and arched his back, grinning at Draco. He looked gorgeous in that sweater. The long halter neck that resembled the top of his favorite jumpers accentuated so many beautiful parts of him. The line of his spine was so gorgeous that Draco couldn't help but run his tongue down it before lovingly attacking his hole with his tongue. He spent several long minutes eating Harry out, teasing him with a tiny bit of teeth and swirling patterns with his tongue, savoring the bitter taste of him. Harry was in a right state after that, wordlessly begging him with his great emeralds eyes.

Draco loved the way Harry's body pulled him in. He was a mess. A beautiful mess of raven curls and ruddy cheeks, glasses long gone on the bedside table, and eyes still a bit red rimmed from his tears. 

"Fuck!" Harry cried out as Draco nailed his prostate dead on.

His body curled and writhed with the reactions of his insurmountable pleasure. Draco was astounded to watch Harry accidentally drool copiously as his mouth hung open and his salivary glands gushed in reaction to the electric shivers of ecstasy coursing through his very veins.

"Draco Draco! Oh- oh... Mmmm..." Harry was trembling as Draco pressed and sucked kisses and hickeys to his neck and right behind his ears.

Harry stammered out "I love you- I love you- fuuck I love you..." before he came explosively all over the duvets.

Draco returned the sentiment three times over as his second release gushed inside him.

They lay, completely exhausted and overstimulated, in a heap of sweaty bodies, Harry's hips still propped up by his gorgeous thighs. Draco took Harry's wrist with his bracelet and kissed the two stags over and over until Harry stopped shaking with aftershock.

He pulled out and admired his thick copious seed spill gorgeously out of Harry. 

They cleaned up and lay curled into each other's chests, Harry's arms tight around Draco's ribcage like a lifeline.

"I'm proud of you." Draco murmured.

Harry smiled, the guilt he had felt virtually gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy as always! I must remind those who are worried that this is not the end! There's a lot more to come!


	38. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Harry's speech has finally arrived. How will his nerves hold up and how will the others react?

The day of Harry's speech finally came. He was incredibly nervous and Draco was at a loss at how to calm him. Even Sirius looked woeful and depressed at being unable to help him. 

They had had sex the previous night to relieve some tension, a fact that both Ron and Hermione were painfully aware of. He and Hermione had been laying in his bed cuddling when Harry and Draco got riled up with no regards for a silencing charm. One of them had tried to put one up, but it fell within minutes, subjecting Ron and Hermione to their lovemaking. 

It was even stranger how different their voices were and how easily one could tell which belonged to which. Draco had a very specific nasally edge to his rather low voice while Harry had a very telling treble in his voice and he spoke from his chest as opposed to Draco who spoke higher in his throat. They often murmured to each other while having sex, though it was a relief to Ron and Hermione that neither of them seemed to be into the extreme sex or nasty dirty talk. On the contrary, they spoke very gently to each other while being intimate, often not even loud enough to hear every word. 

The only thing that made them both blush to the roots of their hair was the fact that both men were incredibly guilty of being very vocal. Draco had a tendency to moan in a high erotic keen whereas Harry's voice crescendoed the closer he was to his orgasm. Their kisses also tended to be quite wet and passionate, and it was always easy to tell when they met at the mouth from their breathing patterns.

One of them, Ron and Hermione couldn't figure out who, had a tendency to hiss through his teeth incessantly. 

Harry was very vocal when it came to one thing: prepping. Harry loved to be eaten out. Absolutely loved it, not that they knew what elicited such a reaction from him of course. He was obviously a mess just by the sound of him. He kept babbling "yes yes yes yes yes!" over and over again through the undertone of Draco's heavy nasal breathing. It was the only thing that made him filthy in his language, and disheveled so badly that it showed thickly in his voice. Whenever Draco pulled off, he was panting before they met in a thousand more wet kisses.

Draco had this growling groan he did when he was penetrating Harry. Harry did this thing where he tried to hold in his voice for a few seconds before it escaped him in an erotic moan and puff of breath. He keened higher and higher until it was evident that he was on his stomach as he bit down on the pillows and writhed into the duvets.

There was so much to be interpreted from the sounds before they both crescendoed in groans as they went. Ron and Hermione initially thought that they had both finished after a long pause of heavy breathing spanned the pregnant halt in motion, but they didn't yet know how very wrong they were.

"Draco... Fuck... Draco... Could we try a little faster? I want you... I want you to really do what you want..." Harry had panted.

"You want to? You're okay with that?" Draco murmured.

"I know you've been holding back when it comes to just raw sex, not lovemaking... I really want you to drive me into this bed however you like..." Harry purred.

"Fuck baby... Okay... Let's get some pillows so I can really use your hips as leverage." Draco panted excitedly.

They spent a minute readjusting before either of their voices sounded at normal speaking level again.

"Shit... Harry you'll be the death of me." Draco strained.

"Dray..." Harry panted, his sentence cut off as Draco audibly entered him again and he moaned low.

Draco groaned like a wild animal as he grounded himself, his hands holding Harry's pelvis tight on either side, his hairs falling loose tickling the back of his neck. He spat out a string of French before lightly biting Harry's trapizium to suck a hickey there.

"It's okay love... I want you to to do what you want... I'm okay." Harry assured, gripping the pillow tight for support.

Draco began thrusting and bucking at a fairly normal pace, which had Harry moaning higher and higher as he sped up. The faint slapping of their hips was audible through their breathing, only growing louder and louder as they went. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco murmured something too quiet to hear and there was a pause and more rustling of sheets. 

The sound started again, not their usual breathy sensuality, but harder and more desperate. It was strange because the noise was far different than when he and Hermione were in a similar mood. It wasn't that soft smack of hips against a round female body that Ron knew so well, it was hard muscle against hard muscle echoing with sweat. Harry had a very voluptuous arse for a man, but he still was a man with hard square muscles designed for breeding that were being pounded against by Draco's solid pelvic front and thighs. 

"Harder..." came Harry's soft voice a minutes later.

"Oh mon dieu, oui! Vous bel homme!" Draco cried.

Ron tried a silencing charm multiple times, but their magical signature was too thick in the air and far too impermeable for anything to work.

Draco obeyed the gentle plea, slamming harder into him as his voice was ripped from its confinement.

"H-holy shit!" Harry cried, his voice no longer breathy, but gutteral.

"Vous aimez ça, n'est-ce pas?" Draco purred.

Harry let out a string of loud grumbling groans from deep in his chest, not pained, rather experiencing an unknown pleasure. His voice cut off when he met Draco in a kiss and moaned into his mouth as he came. Draco's strained panting turned into a low keen as he finished inside Harry.

The only sound for several minutes was of slow kisses, panting, and mumbled I love you's. 

Ron and Hermione were furiously red when Draco ambled, arse naked and thoroughly love bitten, to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean them up before he leapt into bed and snuggled with Harry.

They distinctly heard Draco murmer "I love you." and without missing a beat Harry mumbled "That's gay." before they both burst into laughter and kisses.

Now they lay nude in bed on the morning of Harry's speech, kissing gently, Sirius curled up on his bed by the wall. Harry hadn't slept at all and it was currently pouring rain. Draco knew Harry had a hard time falling asleep but it still made his heart ache that they both lay fully conscious some nights. Sometimes they just curled up, all too aware of the other's restlessness. Sometimes not even the consuming exhaust of sex could cause either of them to fall asleep. 

They were both as bad as each other, always thinking or anxious about something. Harry's nightmares were worse whereas Draco just dwelled on the past obsessively. Draco had lost count of how many times he'd woken up to a thrashing sweaty Harry kneeing him in the ribs or silently sobbing while facing away from him. Harry had experienced at least twenty one occasions where he'd woken up to Draco crying into the pillows. They both would comfort the other to the best of their ability, but sometimes they just needed to lay with each other and not talk at all.

Harry was incredibly nervous and shaky, his fingers trembling tellingly whenever he lifted his hand. The Great Hall was rowdy as all hell during breakfast and Harry couldn't handle the noise on top of his stress, so they traipsed lazily to the kitchens in their pajamas they'd thrown on and ate there. Draco noticed he had this air of anxiety in his demeanor and kept having to set down his fork because he was so tremulous.

Draco went to go get the egg bites and honey covered toast cut into quarters that he knew Harry loved, thinking the finger food would calm him down a bit. He divided up the plate into halves so nothing different was touching each other, which he knew Harry didn't like. Harry, Draco knew, noticed his anxiety less when he ate with his hands as it was more sensorily grounding for him than utensils. 

When he came around the counter with the plate on display in his hand, Harry gasped and tapped his feet very quickly on the floor in a repetitive fashion in excitement. 

"Have this instead love." Draco hummed, taking Harry's other plate and replacing it.

Harry immediately glowed, snatching it up and stuffing an egg into his mouth. 

"Thanks." he mumbled through his mouthful.

Draco smiled. Many would think it strange that such a simple gesture of thanks would warm his heart so much, but he knew how hard it was for Harry to say certain things that would be considered simple. Harry had issues with eye contact and expressing sentiment, making it all the more meaningful when he was able to meet his gaze or thank him. Even every I love you he murmured was one of the best, maybe even the best, feelings.

He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before sitting back down across from him and picking up his own plate. 

"How are you feeling?" Draco inquired.

"Nervous." Harry mumbled, scratching his nose.

"Well, is there anything I can do to make today a little less shit for you?" 

Harry puffed through his nose in a small laugh.

"I think you're doing everything just perfect." he chuckled, taking a bite of his toast.

"There's no point in telling you that there isn't going to be anybody who isn't going to make fun, especially Romilda's old lot." Draco sighed.

Harry sucked in a breath at her name, taking another bite of toast in an attempt to mask it.

"Sorry... I should've known not to use her name..." 

"No-no it's okay..."

"It's not... She's the person who attacked you... I should've known better." Draco murmured, brushing the inner side of his foot against Harry's ankle in apology.

Harry smiled dolefully at him, his lips twitching into a sort of slight half grin, as he twisted his ankle against Draco's arch to accept the small display of affection. 

"You're right though... I know that her friends are still here and bitter toward both of us, and I know the whole lot of them has hexed you at least three times a piece." Harry assented.

"It's different though. They're going after me because I made horrible mistakes that I can't genuinely excuse because I actually believed all that until I was in his inner circle, and they can't see that I've changed, so it's hate by association of an event that killed... But they're going after you because you were born with a neurological condition that nobody even knew nor cared you had until it was exposed by that pestilential Skeeter woman. It's different because I made a choice and a mistake that I can't just undo, and you were simply born this way. You can't help that your father was of the descent he was, nor can you help the fact that you have autism, but people are shitty... That's the gist really. They're looking for anything to attack you with because they can't have you for your fame that they don't realize you hate." Draco explained as he spread a thick layer of honey over another piece of toast and handed it to Harry.

Harry nodded, his eyes flicking around as they tended to do when he was thinking, and bit the corner of his toast. 

"It's just annoying how everybody goes from worshipping me and licking my fucking shoes to considering me an invalid because I have autism..." Harry huffed, "I mean, you know I hate the attention but it kind of sucks to do a complete 180 in a matter of a few days because of an article."

"Yeah... It'll blow over once the idiots realize you aren't any different, but nobody can really know how long that'll take." Draco murmured, handing Harry a cup of tea.

Harry took it, sipping it slowly as Draco poured his own cup. Harry finished his last egg as Draco scooped up the last remnant of his own poached egg.

"I love you Harry." Draco breathed offhandedly.

Harry smiled to himself, his cheeks going very ruddy, before he beamed goofily at Draco and rocked on his favorite wonky stool.

"Love you..." Harry mumbled into his cup, his giddiness causing a wiggle to course through his shoulders

They finished breakfast a few minutes later, Sirius happily gobbling up a spare piece of bacon from Draco's plate as they cleaned up. Harry rifled around in one of the cupboards for a minute before getting out a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. He gathered a great dollop and offered it to the happily wagging dog. Sirius lapped the spoon clean with a great swipe of his long tongue and began snapping his jaws open and closed as he attempted to unstick it from his pallette. 

Harry patted his muzzle and began to wash the dishes out of habit. Draco didn't stop him, as he seemed rather relaxed in his own head, and settled himself on the counter behind him. He looked up and down the pajama clad figure of his boyfriend. It was utterly domestic having him in pajama pants and one of Draco's tee shirts that was quite big on him washing the dishes with his great black dog by his side unsticking peanut butter from his jowls. Harry still had some features that were slightly wasted from his being under weight, like his thin wrists and prominent achilles behind knobbly ankles and the slight visibility of a few of his vertabrae and lower ribs. 

Harry rocked on his toes and twisted his feet around each other while he worked. Harry glanced around the kitchen every so often, feeling conscious of himself and Draco's eyes on him. He looked around at him, sitting there with that easy elegance about him, and smiled ecstatically at the grin that pulled Draco's lips up when he saw him.

"What?" he inquired playfully.

Draco chuckled lightly.

"You're just cute."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him through his adorably gappy teeth at the front.

"Why's that?" Harry challenged with a slight breathy laugh.

"No idea." Draco murmured.

Harry smiled at him once more with such an earnest look of affection in his tired eyes as he focused on his lips out of habit. He turned back to the dishes, his little leg shake that he did before rocking on his toes beginning again. 

Draco watched Harry prop himself up on his toes, his ankles bowing outward, and began to move to and fro in a smoothly repetitive fashion. He was just gorgeous, Draco thought faintly, with that little gap in his thick thighs where they just barely didn't meet, and his wildly unkempt hair that curled in every which way. 

Now that Draco thought about it, Harry really hadn't changed at all. Sure he was a bit different because of his post traumatic stress, but he was just Harry. Same snarky wild personality and firey temper that Draco loved to tease, same bright eyes and sweet noble heart. At the middle of it all, autism was just a label, it was no longer something defining. Harry was Harry and that's all there was to it. He didn't love him because he felt the need to take care of him, nor did he love him because he felt he needed him. 

No, he loved him because he was himself. Unconditionally. 

Harry finished and dried his hands, tapping his collarbones with his knuckles three times, before turning to Draco. 

Sirius followed them out of the kitchens and back up to the dormitories. They showered together when Harry's nerves started to rattle up again. Draco found that Harry's shoulders gradually released their tension as he let the water run over him. There was a moment when Harry leaned his head back to rest on Draco's chest, his curls sticking to his skin, and Draco felt his heart stutter. 

Harry had that effect on him. Always managing to make his insides burn and his chest constrict with the love he felt for him. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that this was real and Harry was really his. The boy he'd been pining after for years, sleeping in the bed that had become theirs and resting his head on his chest because he found comfort in him. 

Harry inhaled Draco's spicy vanilla scent after turning to face him, yawning hugely as he nuzzled his nose into his wet shoulder. Draco washed the remaining conditioner out of Harry's hair as the man closed his eyes. He was hoping to carry Harry's tiredness over to the bed so he could get even a little bit of sleep. He turned off the water and they dried themselves, Harry's sleep deprivation and fatigue catching up to him all the while. Harry lethargically pulled on some boxers and one of Draco's hoodies that he'd come to love wearing. Draco pulled on the sweater Molly made him and some joggers before guiding Harry over to their bed.

Sometimes they just didn't need to talk, and that was the beauty of their relationship. They kind of just knew when the other wasn't talkative or feeling exhausted. It was a feeling that they got when alone, knowing what he needed, knowing when he was having a bad day, knowing when the exhaustion from sleepless nights was finally catching up to them.

Draco laid on his back and beckoned Harry over. Harry collapsed on top of him, almost immediately falling asleep. Draco could feel Harry's finally calm heartbeat against his lower ribs in tandem with his own. Harry's head tucked under Draco's chin and his hands came up to loosely clutch his turtleneck when he'd aligned himself with his body. Draco groped for the book on the nightstand and slid it into his grasp by the pads of his fingers.

He cracked it open after pulling the weighted duvet over Harry and himself. It was the book on being a good and healthy partner to a person with post traumatic stress disorder. He read many books of the sort, as he wanted to study and understand the psychology of Harry in general. He wanted to understand not only his own psyche, but Harry's too. He's had more trauma than he, Ron, and Hermione combined and Draco wanted to help him begin to heal. 

He didn't really take the books at face value though. He liked to understand the why but not the how, letting Harry exhibit his own characteristic traits. Harry didn't like to talk about how he felt, Draco knew that, so he simply let him be as he wanted to be, never pressing medications or remedies. Harry was just Harry, as he always had been. He knew how insulted he'd be if somebody had tried to 'cure' him of his depression and anxiety, he knew Harry didn't need to change. He wasn't going to be the person who tried to make him change, because he was one of the people who didn't think he needed to in the slightest.

It was a question of mental stability, not changing or curing. It was the night terror and breakdown aspect that he wanted to help Harry get through even just a little bit easier. 

Said man shifted in his sleep, his nose nuzzling into the hollow of Draco's collar bones and his curls wrapping around his jaw. Draco rested his hand in Harry's hair and ran his fingers through the cowlicks, feeling sleep come over him in slow waves. Eventually he felt himself begin to drift off, setting his book down to wrap his arm around Harry's waist and pull his weighted duvet higher up. 

Draco woke a few hours later with Harry still deeply asleep on his chest. He pet his head before surveying the room to look for something else to read while Harry slept. He spotted it, leather bound and with neat gold handwriting. Harry's baby book.

They had recovered a thick stack of photographs from McGonagall before the exams and they had been working to put them all in order. Draco noticed that Harry's eyes when he was an infant were much farther apart than they are now. His nasal bridge was normal, he even had a bump of where the bones stuck out like his father. It was quite charming really. He didn't know if it was something else that caused the distance between Harry's eyes, not that he minded, but it was interesting.

Draco's stomach bubbled warmly at the thought of Harry's face. His features were incredibly unique. His eyes were big, slightly far apart and always shrouded in thick black eyelashes. He'd noticed that Harry always touched the broad space self consciously, and he had no doubt in his mind that Harry had been teased for it before Hogwarts. He knew Harry was self conscious about his teeth as well. Even in the pictures of his baby teeth, his front two had always been far apart causing the others to be spaced back as well. Draco noticed that Harry had a tendency to bend his glasses very slightly at the nose bridge so they lined up with his eyes and took away the blatant width of them. 

It saddened Draco to see Harry so self conscious about his features, he was absolutely gorgeous, but not idealistically perfect, and he liked that. He had a handsome jaw and nice cheekbones that went well with his short face. It gave him a unique individuality that no other boy in the school had. 

Draco scratched Harry's wild curls and brushed his finger along his prominent ear before cracking open the book.

His heart leapt. Harry was adorable. A few days old and already a full head of thickly curled hair adorned his head as he looked around curiously from his mother's arms. The next had James cradling Harry as the baby boy looked up at him with his tiny little hand was outstretched, his expression almost pensive. There were only a few where they had caught Harry giggling and laughing, but he always had a curious look about him in all the others. His big wide eyes made him look intrigued and his fat baby's cheeks made him all the more charming. 

There was a picture of James holding Harry with one arm and dangling a stuffed stag over him. Harry had the faintest line of a smile on his lips. 

It was all too apparent how much Lily loved her baby. Accepting him and choosing to let him be how he was knowing full well he had autism. Not insisting on 'curing' him, but spending every moment of her last year with him and her husband. Loving him no matter how quiet or expressionless he might be, letting him be a baby instead of trying to make him 'normal' like so many parents would have done. It was that unconditional love that made it so beautiful and so tragic. They would've been such good parents to Harry.

Draco felt Harry stir on his chest and closed the book to greet him. His eyes blinked blearily open as he propped himself up on his elbows, his brow furrowing as he glanced at the dark window with rain streaming down it.

"Time is it?" he inquired hoarsely.

"6:30." Draco murmured, "We still have a bit of time to relax before we have to get ready."

Harry buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck, breathing deeply.

"You okay? Do you want something to eat?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll just throw it all up." 

"Okay, no dinner until after maybe?" 

Harry nodded, squeezing Draco tight as he half stretched.

Harry grabbed his rubix cube and began to scramble and solve it over and over again to calm himself down as he lounged on Draco. 

Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later as they were getting dressed to grab their own things. Harry was straightening Draco's pale green collar while Draco tucked Harry's light burgundy shirt into his slacks and doing up his belt. Ron gathered up his things and started to change while Hermione went into the bathroom to change.

"Finally got some bloody good dress robes." Ron chuckled as he did up his shirt.

"Dunno, I think anything is a step up from those frills." Harry snickered.

"That was a positively dreadful set of robes." Draco tittered.

Hermione came out a few minutes later wearing a nice gold dress robes and the black flat shoes that she usually wore.

"Practical." Ron grinned.

"Very." Draco hummed, brushing Harry's hair out of his eyes and adjusting his glasses. 

Harry pulled on his robes, a fitted simple dark grey with some gold trim. Draco adjusted Harry's cuffs and gave him a kiss.

"Gorgeous." he chuckled, "Give us a spin?" 

Harry twirled in a circle, his robes fanning out elegantly, beaming at Draco when he returned to facing him. 

Ron smiled at his best friend's happiness. He hadn't seen him so excited since first year and it was nice to see him finally at a point in his life where he is content and not covered in bruises. Hermione nudged him with her elbow, raising her brows significantly at him. 

Harry was tying Draco's tie, bouncing his foot as he did so.

"They're sweet." Ron murmured in an undertone.

Hermione smiled.

"Ready?" Draco inquired in a slight breathy voice.

Harry held up his parchment with everything he wanted to say written on it and nodded shakily. Draco rubbed his back as they headed down.

"You're stronger than them." he murmured.

Harry nodded vaguely. 

The closer they got to the bustling Great Hall, the more nervous he got. It was like snakes were writhing in his stomach and his ears were burning. McGonagall came out to welcome Harry up to the staff table, Draco, Ron, and Hermione sitting immediately in front of him at the eighth year table.

She pulled up a chair for him beside her own so that he was next to Hagrid and herself. She offered some food to Harry but he simply shook his head, too nervous to eat. The normal din of the feast rang out in the hall for a few minutes before Harry started to get finicky.

His hand shot out to scoot Hagrid's goblet a few inches.

"You keep hitting your knife against it." Harry puffed, his hands working furiously with his cube.

Hagrid murmured a short apology and paid more mind to avoid hitting his silverware against his plate or goblet. 

Eventually the time came when food was being cleared and the noise levels began to pick up again. McGonagall got up from her chair to call the hall to silence.

"May I have your attention please?" 

The hall quieted almost immediately.

"Now, as I am sure you are all aware, for this end of year feast I have requested a student to speak for this year and everything that the war and his life's journey has meant to him. I am also sure that you have noticed him sitting next to me, and I do request that you be respectful as you would to any other."

She gestured toward him, "Harry, if you could please take my place up here?"

Harry got to his leaden legs, feeling immensely self conscious of everybody's eyes on him. He was suddenly so much more aware of his teeth and his eyes and his voice as he drew nearer to the podium. He placed his parchment script upon the ornate golden owl, deciding to keep his eyes on the parchment instead of the crowd.

He cleared his throat and glanced at his three best friends, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all silently rooting him on with their expressions, Sirius on the bench beside Draco and Hermione like a person. Draco tapped his chest significantly and mouthed 'breathe' as he gave him a soft look Harry knew he only reserved for him.

"Hi." he greeted awkwardly, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, although I'm pretty sure you all know who I am at this point." he began, licking his lips and wetting his very dry palate.

There were a few chuckles here and there that made him feel good enough to continue.

"I think I can honestly say that my entire Hogwarts experience was simultaneously the best and worst time of my life, and now that it's finally coming to a close and I'm finally on the track to beginning a life I never thought I would have, I wanted to express a few of my thoughts." 

He took a deep breath and blinked a few times before continuing.

"Coming here, I had no idea of my fame or even that I was a wizard. I grew up with muggles, and that's a fact that not too many people are aware of. Most of you sitting here today weren't here during my first year, but maybe you'd at least heard talk from a sibling or other adults, that I faced Voldemort when I was newly introduced into this world. He was always this constant in my life and in everything involved with my circumstances. Voldemort was the one who killed my parents, nearly killed one of my best friends, was the reason for the deaths of my godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, Snape, and so many others. He almost destroyed my partner by giving him an ultimatum of kill or be killed." 

There was a distant scoff of "Fag" from the Ravenclaw table.

Harry didn't mind, but it did make him feel a lot more self conscious. He rubbed the space between his eyes nervously before continuing.

"I- I think that I can say that this year was one of the hardest and yet one of the most wonderful I've ever experienced. Between finding out why I am the way I am, finding the love of my life, and learning more about the culture my dad comes from, this year had a lot of really amazing moments despite the fact that I started off last year not knowing what to do with myself. We all lost amazing people and great mentors to this. Voldemort ripped families apart just because he was powerful enough to. He didn't care in the end if he-"

"You lied about Romilda!" a Hufflepuff suddenly screamed.

"Yeah! Are you just going to ignore that you got somebody expelled?!" a Ravenclaw chimed in.

"Why are you just talking about yourself faggot!" a surly Slytherin yelled.

"Where's the evidence she raped you you fucking liar?!" 

"Why would Romilda fuck a bleeding fairy!"

The majority of the hall looked appalled at the shrieking students.

"Look at his eyes! He looks like a lizard!" a Slytherin screamed with mirth.

"And his stupid teeth!" 

"Bet it's from all the cock sucking the squatter does!"

"You think the death eater poof fucks him?"

"Course he does! You seen how tiny the paki bitch is?" 

That word triggered something deep and dark in Harry's memory.

"Paki bastard!" 

"Retard!"

Harry remembered Vernon screaming those words over and over at him when he would hit him. His knees felt very weak and his head began to spin. He could hear his heart in his ears. His ears hurt. Too much. Too bright. Too loud. Too tense. Every eye was on him and he hated it. It was like he could feel his face and mouth burning where they'd directed the insults. His legs were all shaky and his hands ached, he couldn't hear anything but McGonagall's and Hagrid's voice distantly. His whole body was electric with the shame of it all. He could hear those kids who were so much bigger than him laughing at his appearance and pushing their fingers between his eyes where his glasses, shattered by his feet, had once sat when he was eight.

And then big hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the podium and he was pulled against a hard familiar chest that smelled so good. Another pair of two different hands grabbed his shoulders as large hands began to coast through his hair delicately. He felt a wet nose on his hand and hot dog breath blowing between his fingers. He inhaled.

Draco.

He began to hear soft whispers as his ears ceased their ringing.

"Your feet are on the ground, You're in my arms, Sirius is to your right, Ron and Hermione are on either side of you... Breathe Harry breathe..."

Draco's hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his head upwards. 

"There you are... There you are... It's okay..."

He pressed his thumbs between Harry's eyes and stroked his nose bridge.

"Handsome man." he whispered.

Harry was finally able to focus on Draco's pink face.

"Show me a left?"

Harry held up his left hand, hesitating briefly as his brain started to process.

"And a right?"

He did so. 

"Give me your hands?" 

Harry set his numb appendages in Draco's hands. Draco began lightly squeezing his hands in intervals, causing the sensation to come back slowly.

"How are your hands? Can you feel this?" Draco murmured, giving Harry's palm a kiss.

Harry smiled faintly as Draco pressed his lips to each of Harry's fingers.

"There's that beautiful smile." 

Harry blushed but grinned.

"How are you doing mate?" Ron inquired.

Harry shrugged, still rattling.

"Have some water." Hermione suggested, presenting a glass to him.

He took it and sipped the cool water, feeling it slither down his throat like an icy snake. 

"What triggered you?" Ron asked.

"Paki... My uncle used to scream that at me a lot..." 

Draco brushed his curls back with his fingers.

"You can give the rest of your speech, they've left the hall." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah, the whole hall was listening to you." Ron nodded.

"Except those idiots, but you know they've had it out for you since the beginning of the year." Hermione added.

"We'll stand up there with you if that'd make you feel better." Ron chimed.

Draco nodded.

"We all know how much you hate public speaking." Hermione murmured.

"You'll definitely be able to get your message across now they're gone." Draco assured.

"We all believe in you." Ron hummed.

"You won a war, I think they'll respect you just a bit." Hermione chuckled.

Harry smiled and nodded.

McGonagall came bustling over looking worried.

"Harry, are you alright?" she inquired.

Harry nodded.

"I'd like to continue professor, if that's alright." 

She looked at him for a moment before conceding.

"Very well Potter, the stand is yours." McGonagall said with a small smile.

Harry rolled his shoulders and walked up to the podium once more. His notes had gone in the flurry of movement, so he supposed he'd just have to wing it. He took a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Well- uh- sorry about that." he started, scratching his nose with his shaking hand.

"But you see now that this is the type of harassment I've been getting for being who I am. It's upsetting to see that kind of hatred still brewing viciously in this school- uhm... But I want you all to know that whether you're a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, gay or straight, or anything that might set you apart from others by the stigma, that you aren't alone and there are people who care... And now after we've lost so many honestly good people and countless family members, I think it's time we just love or at least be kind to others who might be different. I'm a bloody basket case and there's still a man who loves me for who I am and not for my fame."

Harry glanced up at the rapt crowd.

"I'm kind of just speaking off the top of my head because my notes got blown away, but I hope you guys understand that my message is the thing that saved me and gave so many others a second chance. Love. I know it's cheesy and it was Dumbledore's thing that he preached, but I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the love of my mother and father, my two best friends in this world, and my wonderful boyfriend. Just forgive, show heart, and love with all you have, even if it seems like the most impossible thing in the world, trust me I know, just love. It really can change somebody's life." he finished.

A burst of applause rang out and he heard professor McGonagall hum "Well said Potter" as his three closest friends came bounding up to him. His best friends squeezing him in a mild pressure hug that made him laugh. Draco sauntered up to him coolly and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Always short and sweet hmm?" he chuckled.

Harry beamed at him and let himself be led to the table, where his great dog gave him slobbery kisses.

"You did brilliant Harry!" Hermione panted like she had run a marathon.

"Yeah mate! They loved you!" Ron cheered.

"For the two minutes I was up there?" Harry snorted, grabbing a bowl of soup.

Sirius licked his ear and nibbled it with his front incisors, making Harry laugh and pat the great dogs head.

"Yeah, keeps their attention better I reckon." Ron agreed.

Dinner was finally over in a few short minutes. They trooped back up to their dormitories, Sirius trotting beside them, where they all undressed and got into bed with their respective partner. Ron had suggested they crack open a fire whiskey, but Harry wasn't a fan of drinking as he was afraid of becoming violent like his uncle. They all perched on the footboards of their beds as they chatted away. He had nothing against the others drinking, so they each had a shot to spice things up. 

"It seems so inappropriate to be in the mood right now." Ron snorted.

"It's celebratory." Hermione chuckled.

"I think you both know I'll be ravaging this one tonight." Draco snickered.

Harry blushed.

"I'd like that." he murmured.

"Never took you to be the submissive type Harry." Ron puffed.

"Well this one has a bit of a fear of being out of control, which is something I had to learn to be okay with during our first time." Harry said matter of factly.

"Figures." Hermione hummed.

They chatted for a while as Harry sat tiredly beside Draco.

Eventually, Ron leapt into bed with Hermione and drew the hangings shut around them as Harry and Draco did the same.

Harry lay on his back after he stripped his boxers and traced his fingers through the diamond of hair on his chest. Draco rested himself on Harry's chest and began drawing little figure eights in the scar on his sternum.

"Are you tired or do you want to have sex my love?" Draco murmured.

"Can we do that intercrural thing again?"

"Of course." Draco chuckled.

And so they did. Loving and slowly caressing each other as they made sweet unconditional love, Draco covering Harry in kisses before eating him out just how he liked. Harry dragged his warm warm hands over Draco's back as he thrust languidly between his cheeks. 

Graduation was in two days, and Harry didn't have to do anymore speeches. He was so so happy to be curled up in this bed with Draco and he couldn't wait to bring him to Grimauld so they could make it theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There's going to be more so don't worry! We're going to have some graduation and moving into Grimauld and I'm super excited to write these new things. Also I have an idea for the marriage proposal brewing so that'll be happening soon too!


	39. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation has finally arrived!

Harry gasped as his forearm bumped the pan, causing the knife to slip and slice his finger. He stuck the gashed finger in his mouth to quell the bleeding by any means. He was eight and sickly looking. Half the size of his beefy cousin in height and extremely underweight and wasted in his thin limbs.

Marge and Vernon were guffawing grossly at something as Dudley screeched at his video game.

Harry withdrew his knobbly little finger from his mouth, finding the cut to be badly clotted and puffy. He continued to make breakfast, shivering with the cold winter air biting at his bones combined with his body slowly wanting to give out from lack of sustenance. He was tired and desperately hungry and his brain kept hyper focusing on the asymmetrical tile work of the countertop instead of the food. He wanted so badly to just rock on his toes or wiggle his feet in some way. Figuring he might be able to get away with it while Petunia wasn't looking, he propped himself up on his toes and began to rock very gently.

His legs seemed to tremble with relief as he moved ever more vigorously, finally managing to focus on the food fully. He was so absorbed in spreading butter over fat slices of toast that he didn't notice Petunia angrily stomping over to him until she came into his line of peripheral vision. Immediately falling back onto his heels, he glanced up at her, but too late. Her heel clad foot came sweeping under him aggressively and he lost balance.

He hit the floor with a sickening crack of small bones on tile, the knife impaling his hand as he collapsed. 

"What did I tell you about that abnormality?! Just be normal you freakish little rat! Stop moving for God's sake- if a neighbor saw you-" she snarled, watching the tiny boy delicately take the blade out of his thin hand and hold it close to his body as he set the knife in the sink.

"Sorry aunt Petunia..." Harry mumbled, hastily wrapping a paper towel around his bleeding palm.

He mended his crumbling glasses with a lot more scotch tape before slinking back over to the breakfast.

"You get the pieces you've burned." Petunia snapped, throwing the scorched French toast and two pieces of bacon onto a plate and thrusting it into his thin chest.

"Cupboard. Now." 

Marge laughed heartily at the little boy as he traipsed to his cupboard.

"Good of you to take the paki runt! If he were a dog, I'd've drowned him! With all those facial defects and the obvious brain problem, he'd be basically useless! Unprofitable! Use more extreme force on the boy Vernon! It's the only way he listens!" she warbled.

Harry hung his head in shame as he shuffled to his cupboard. He sat on the hard floor, wrapping his beyond tattered blanket around his shivering body and peeled the French toast in half. The center was still warm and soft, so he used his fingers to scoop out the innards of the vaguely sweet bread before moving on to eating the bacon. He didn't like the texture at all, but he knew he couldn't live on the surplus of bread Petunia gave him. If he was lucky, he might get a can of cold soup, but it wasn't looking up for him at the moment.

"He's a right pain in my side, but he's useful when we make him. With all his teachers telling us they're concerned that he's mentally inhibited and that load of tosh, he's lucky he's got a roof over his head cause nobody else in Little Whinging would take him and his problems." Vernon grumbled.

Marge hummed.

"Your sister was a bad egg Petunia, I've been saying it for ages, bad bitch, bad pup, and he's especially runty and rude looking that one."

Harry trudged out with his empty plate, hoping beyond hope that they'd all leave him alone. But, of course, Marge, Vernon, and Petunia scoffed at the little boy as he passed. Dudley was shoveling bacon into his mouth while leaning across the table to grab the jug of juice and smiled maliciously when he saw Harry. He knocked it with his fat little hand so aggressively that it spattered all over Harry. He scrambled through the wet floor and set his plate down on the counter, only to find Petunia thrusting the mop into his body. 

"Tell me Vernon, do you whip the boy?" Marge gurgled as Harry began to mop the floor.

"Have since he was a toddler. Don't remember what age though." Vernon chortled.

Harry went to put away the mop. And then he tripped. And he knocked over Petunia. 

Vernon immediately howled with rage and grabbed the tiny boy by the scruff of his neck. Harry fought, to no avail, as he was dragged up the stairs into Dudley's second bedroom. 

Marge came waddling up the stairs after Vernon calling, "Give us a show Vernon!" 

Harry was trembling violently by the time he was being thrown to the floor like a ragdoll and Vernon was whipping his belt out of his pants. Marge chuckled, amused at Harry's misery, and pulled off his huge shirt. 

"With bulldogs, you've got to grab them by the head so they don't bite you!" she cackled, grabbing two handfuls of Harry's wild hair and wrenching his skull downward to her waistline.

He thought that that probably wasn't true, but he didn't have much space in his frazzled mind to think about it too much.

He fought and wriggled, but her grip was vice like around his head as the first lash came down on him. His skin split so easily, it was terrifying. He felt the belt come down in burning licks that made him bleed and his head was beginning to ache from the pressure Marge was exerting on it. He whined as two lashes were carved on either side of his neck vertebrae, screeching when Marge's thick hand found his neck and wrenched at the bleeding scruff.

"Harry?" came a voice from far far away.

He was thrown onto his chest while they screamed "Paki runt!" at him.

"Harry- wake up! C'mon-" Draco urged.

His ankle was twisted violently in Vernon's hand as he held the struggling boy down and whipped him twice more.

"Haz! Wake up!" 

Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes flying open to meet a silvery gaze. 

"Baby boy... It's okay... C'mere, you're shivering..." Draco murmured.

Harry tucked himself against Draco's chest as he pulled the duvets higher over their intertwined naked bodies. 

"What happened my love?" he inquired, rubbing his chest where Harry had kicked him.

"Nightmare..." he mumbled.

Draco stroked his back, tracing the scars one by one with his fingers. Harry did the same, running his hand up and down Draco's chest to press his fingers into the scars. Draco eventually reached Harry's stretch marks on his hips and bum, feeling the smooth indents of his sensitive skin and giving his hip a little squeeze.

"Was it about your scars?" he asked as he dipped his finger back into each of Harry's stretch marks. 

Harry nodded and wriggled away from Draco's touch.

"Stop..." he murmured with a half hearted laugh and a lazy attempt to pull Draco's hands away.

"You know how I feel about them..." 

"Your stretch marks?" Draco inquired.

Harry nodded sheepishly. Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and dragged his fingers down the lines covering Harry's outer thighs. He rolled on top of him and kissed down his body until he was nestled between his thighs.

"I think they're absolutely gorgeous, and I'm the only one who really gets to see them besides you... Look at them... They're so beautiful... Like tiger stripes yeah?" Draco observed.

Harry chuckled, watching Draco press his lips to every white, red, and gold line of discoloration.

"These marks are like your eyes... They're yours and they are a part of you. Your eyes are a beautiful emerald green unlike any other and they're a bit far apart, your cute teeth are charming and imperfectly endearing. These stretch marks are gorgeous, I think they show that you've grown out of your past... I couldn't have asked for a more handsomely unique boyfriend." Draco purred.

He continued to press his loving kisses to Harry's thighs until he was giggling softly. Reaching down to grab Draco's hair, Harry smiled genuinely at him, with his sweet face lighting up as he did so.

Draco crawled back up to meet him in a soft kiss, his thumbs stroking Harry's cheeks as their lips moved in a wet tandem. They broke apart and simply lay with each other, occasionally kissing a cheek or shoulder lazily. Draco got up to get Harry an ice cold flannel to help his feverish shivering and aching head. He placed it under Harry's neck and watched him sigh and begin to relax. 

Draco stroked Harry's chest, feeling his lower ribs and the inelasticity of his skin, a stubborn symptom of his malnutrition. Sirius gave an immense snore and Harry yawned hugely, tittering breathily, before snuggling into his side and falling asleep.

 

Hermione woke to find Ron snoring loudly beside her and Harry and Draco's hangings wide open. She stretched, feeling her muscles readjusting as she did so, and slid out of bed to go take a shower. She scooped up her things as she headed over to the bathroom, having placed them there the day prior, and caught a glimpse of Harry and Draco.

They were curled up, completely naked and barely under the covers. Harry was on his stomach, his scars and stretch marks fully exposed in the filtering morning light, while Draco lay on his back, his arm over his eyes and his body uncovered to the mid thigh which exposed his morning wood. Harry had a flannel resting on the back of his neck and his head was facing Draco. She noticed that Harry had a great red hickey on his right buttock, and chuckled to herself. 

When she entered the bathroom, there was a clear divide on who's shower was who's. The far left was clearly Harry's, with Draco's things bleeding into the mix, Ron's was on the far right, and Draco's was in the middle, although it was basically unused since he and Harry had started being intimate. She chose the center one, took Harry's shampoo, and grabbed Draco's body wash, as the two were less musky than Ron.

Their morning was long and relaxing. They brought up a whole slew of foods from the kitchens, adorned in nothing but dressing gowns, and had a fun time trying new things that Harry had quickly cooked and seeing how much Sirius could catch when they tossed bits and pieces to him. Their trip down to the kitchens had them all in hysterics by the hilarity of everybody's dressing gowns flying up and swishing around as they scampered down there. Even Hermione was snickering heartily by the time they made it to the kitchens, and Ron was in tears by the time they were collapsed back on their beds.

They meandered into Hogsmeade a few hours later after getting dressed, eventually slipping into different shops with their respective partners.

Harry, Sirius, and Draco, much to Harry's excitement, went into Honeydukes, grabbed a few sweets, Harry having to keep an eye on his mischievous dog, and left to wander around.

"Does any place around here have coffee?" Draco inquired.

"Well... The Three Broomsticks does, but I'm pretty sure Madame Pudifoot's specializes in it." Harry hummed.

"Let's go to that one, I'm not too keen on getting yelled at in the Three Broomsticks today..." 

Harry frowned at him, remembering how terribly his last experience had gone in the place, and opened his mouth to interject, but couldn't think of anything.

And that's how Harry found himself sat with Draco, perched cleverly in a chair as they sat in Madame fucking Pudifoot's with Sirius lounging beneath their table. He hadn't been too keen on coming in here, but it was warm and the coffee looked very good. Harry intertwined their hands and smiled at Draco. It was much nicer without all the Valentine decorations.

They were talking about graduation and the different seals that would be awarded, when Cho meandered over to their table.

"Hello Harry- you wouldn't mind if I sat with you two, would you?" she asked tentatively.

Harry blinked at her before nodding.

"Yeah, that's alright." 

"How've you been?" she inquired, "I thought your speech was really powerful and it's awful that those people interrupted you like that." 

Draco hummed.

"I've been good actually, a lot happier than when we went out definitely." 

"I can see that." Cho chuckled, "I never thought I'd see you in here after our disaster date." 

Harry grinned.

"When did you go out?" Draco inquired with a smile. 

"Fifth year, right before I had my first sexuality crisis over you." Harry tittered.

"Well I know that, Pansy was off her face about it, but what day?"

"Valentine's I think."

Cho nodded.

"It makes sense for you to be into men-" Cho began.

"You can just say gay but go on." he hummed.

"Oh well yes- it makes sense that you are gay, I mean you're in no way stereotypically gay, but you always looked at boys when you were around other girls who liked you. Even with me, you kept looking at boys and you just seemed violently uncomfortable all the time. Or Ginny, I dunno Harry I think you just like jocks." she chuckled.

Draco laughed heartily.

"You know, she's right about that... Cedric, her, Ginny, and then me, we're all seekers Harry." 

Harry blushed and tapped his chin with his finger.

"I never thought about it like that..." he murmured.

"Cedric?" Cho prompted.

"Yeah I dunno, he was pretty good looking, not really my type though..." he pondered. 

"So your type is..." she glanced at Draco, "Tall and blonde?"

"I guess so." Harry chuckled. 

"I think your assumption of jock was pretty correct for the most part." Draco hummed.

"You're not a fucking jock Draco." Harry snorted.

"What am I then?" Draco challenged with a grin.

"A class A dickwad." 

He mocked affront and sipped his coffee pointedly.

"You know it's true." Harry chucked.

"Do you see me denying it?" Draco scoffed as Harry playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I think there's a quidditch trend with me."

"Kink more like." Draco muttered.

"Arse." 

"You love it."

"Do I?." 

"You know... Ginny could've destroyed you while simultaneously carrying the whole team." Draco snickered.

"I do." Harry chuckled to himself.

"I dunno, I think you were a long time coming." Cho commented thoughtfully.

"Me?" Draco inquired.

"Yes you, there was always this specific type of tension between you two where you couldn't tell if you were going to kill each other or kiss each other."

"I've been interested in the idiot since fourth year, so you're probably right." he laughed.

They chatted for another twenty minutes before a guy, that neither Harry nor Draco recognized, came and whisked her away.

Eventually, they made their way up to the castle for their robe fittings. Harry got pulled onto a pedestal by Madame Malkin and had a tape measure whiz around him. Draco was pulled up by a small and rather old little witch. Ron was on his left being measured around the waist and Draco was two stands down as Dean and Seamus were stood between them. Hermione was on the other side of the room with Ginny, Luna, and Cho being fitted by a few different and younger looking witches. They were all separated by curtains so they couldn't see each other, as they had to strip into their undergarments for the whole fitting. Their outfits were being coordinated completely down to the underclothes, so they really were building the robes from the ground up.

Harry was uncomfortable and requested that he have another privacy curtain behind him. 

"Of course dear." The witch hummed, "No need to be uncomfortable, I expect you have scars?"

Harry nodded.

"Not to worry dear, your all covered up so nobody can see you okay?" 

"Thank you." he murmured, pulling off his sweater and jeans.

"You've grown into such a handsome man Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of." she assured warmly.

Harry felt the tape measure snake around his neck and down his arm, then leg, then waist. Everybody was getting fitted by house color with two options of design. There was the option of the main house color with the corresponding accents or the other way around. 

She pulled a large white high necked jumper over his head and fitted it to his torso, adjusting the collar so that it was folded neatly. She kept adjusting the color until it was a cool shade of black and fitted him into some pants next. 

"Small hips... Very curvy thighs... Your inseam is a bit too long... Adjust that so it doesn't press on the hips..." she muttered to herself.

Harry felt everything continually shifting around on his body until he was in a black turtleneck and some medium grey slacks. 

The little witch draped a loose set of deep scarlet robes over him.

"Ooh yes dearie, this color is gorgeous with your skin!" she chuckled.

Harry smiled shyly.

She flicked her wand, causing the sleeves to widen around the wrist and the shoulders to tighten.

"Powerful upper body... Wide shoulders... Let's tighten that up, and add some gold here..." 

Harry watched the gold Gryffindor trimming and thread weave itself into the fine details in the wrists and seams over the whole piece. He got the signature lion emblem neatly embroidered on his breast pocket as his buttons were adjusted and switched out. He was fitted into a nice pair of shoes before he was finally having the finishing touches put on.

He turned to face the mirror and received a slight shock at his own appearance. He actually thought he looked good. His chest was being delicately outlined by the skin tight turtleneck underneath his flowing robes that hugged his shoulders in all the right places. He turned, moving the robes to look at his legs and arse. He had a very round and defined bum in these pants and his thighs looked extra thick and juicy by the way the fit was sitting on his body. His shoes were simple black dress shoes like Draco always wore.

"Thank you." he breathed, still unable to believe that he was seeing himself in the mirror.

"Oh no problem dear! Draco should be done as well, why don't you go show him?" she suggested.

Harry nodded excitedly before bounding out from behind the curtains to walk over to Draco. 

Draco was having his tie readjusted when Harry peaked through the curtains. He caught sight of Harry and smiled. The witch fitting him finished with a flourish of her hands, causing Draco to immediately analyze his appearance in the mirror. She bustled out of the curtains to finish up Dean.

"I want to see you." he chuckled, beckoning Harry with his finger as he turned to look at him. 

Harry slipped through the curtains fully, Sirius slinking loyally behind him, smiling sheepishly when Draco's mouth fell open slightly.

"Chéri, tu as l'air magnifique! Je pourrais faire l'amour avec toi ici... avec ces larges robes fluides..." Draco purred.

Harry flushed. He knew what the second sentence meant and it made him feel fuzzy inside. Draco told him that it meant 'I could make love to you right here' when they were basking in the afterglow of sex a few nights ago and it made his gut heat up with a fierce tension that caused his pupils to expand.

"Gorgeous..." Harry murmured, eyeing Draco admiringly.

He was in long malachite robes with a black button up and a silver tie fastened neatly to the front with a gold clip that had a D engraved in it. He had jet black pants that were ironed to perfection and the silver trimming on his currently optionally sleeveless robe resting beautifully on his shoulders was brilliantly sparkling.

Harry ran his thumb along the clip as he leaned in for a kiss. The curtains drew back as everybody was finished, Harry and Draco still remained locked at the mouth not giving a care in the world. Ron snorted somewhere to his left and Seamus snickered something before yanking Dean in for a peck. 

They broke apart to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waiting impatiently but smiling nonetheless.

 

When graduation finally rolled around the next day, Draco was looking fairly depressed. They had just gotten dressed into their robes and Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed looking thoroughly downcast.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, doing his best to keep the sarcastic edge out of his voice.

"It's nothing..." he murmered.

"It's something." Harry tried after a significant pause, sitting down beside him.

Draco smiled sadly at Harry's poor comfort skills and simply held his hand.

"Mother and Father aren't going to be here and I'm... Bracing myself for it..."

"Well... You never know... And Molly is going to be here- she liked you, didn't she..." 

"I'd like to think so... Mother might've helped me come back here, but she still doesn't know how to feel about our relationship... or my decisions..." 

"I dunno... You said that she wanted an heir as soon as possible... But not that she'd disowned you, right?"

"I suppose so..."

Harry didn't quite know what to say, so he patted Draco the back.

"It'll be okay Dragon..." Harry murmured.

Draco smiled at the pet name.

"I know that, but it's still hard to feel, I don't know, like I belong... With you and the family you've built for yourself..."

"You're part of my family no matter what." Harry firmly stated.

Draco glanced over into Harry's fiery emerald eyes and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"I love you." Harry near whispered in a soft honest and delicately low tone.

"I love you too." Draco mumbled with an emotional gravelly crackle in his throat.

He accepted Harry's gesture of affection, allowing his curly haired crown to gently press against his cheek, and brought his hand up to sink his fingers into his plush hair. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's chest.

"You're strong Draco."

"Not as strong as you..."

"It's all relative." 

He kissed Harry's head and let his hand slide out of his hair.

"Well come on scarhead, we have a graduation to go to." Draco tittered.

Harry beamed at him as they stood. He called Sirius with a pat on his leg, making the dog stretch hugely as he loped out of his bed. Hands clasped together, they exited the dorms and headed out into the courtyard, Sirius cantering happily in front of them.

There were bounties of people huddled in groups greeting everybody. A large banner emblazoned with 'Class of '99,' a stage with a small podium and all the house flags had been set up.

They spent a few minutes saying hello and chatting with others, Harry was especially interesting to near everybody there, and Sirius did a brilliant job of making them keep a distance, before McGonagall called them all to order. They were instructed to line up alphabetically, which took a few minutes to perfect, and McGonagall began to speak.

"Now then, before we go any further in these proceedings, I would like to warn all of you that any jeers or taunts about gay couples, queer students, neurological conditions, mental conditions, anxiety, PTSD, death eater pasts, or any offensive language directed toward any of these students, will get you removed from this ceremony at once. I would also like to make it known that any person who knows of the Vane case and expulsion please keep your mouths shut about lies. We have more than enough evidence from myself, the victim and his boyfriend who had to witness her commit such an atrocity against a man she couldn't have because of his sexual orientation. And now that we have that out of the way, let us congratulate all of these lovely students for completing their seventh years and officially becoming Hogwarts graduates!" she began.

After that, every person was called to receive their NEWT results. They cycled through fairly quickly, having been one of the smallest seventh year classes in Hogwarts history, and joined up with friends as they awaited the seals and awards. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna waved to the whole of the Weasley family that had shown up to watch. Fred and George whooped appreciatively and Bill and Fleur smiled beside Charlie and Percy, who were both waving back enthusiastically.

Draco was glowing after that, smiling broadly and wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, not even remotely resembling his saddened self from the morning. Harry snaked his arm around Draco's waist as well, patting Sirius's head with his free hand.

"See?" he hummed.

"Yes scarhead," Draco chuckled, "But pay attention you dolt, McGonagall's speaking."

Harry perked at the stage quickly, hearing Draco scoff, amused at his attention abilities, through his nose. It was such a simply Harry thing that he found he was incredibly fond of and playfully frustrated by.

"And now, I would like to recognize a few select students for their performances and awards they have gained over the years. Please be aware that some awards have a male and a female category." McGonagall announced.

The group perked excitedly as all talk quieted to listen.

"First, I would like to recognize two outstanding students who have received eight NEWTs each and have had incredible performance throughout their academic careers." 

There was a pregnant pause of wild tension.

"Could Ms Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy come accept the rewards of top of the class!" McGonagall continued with a hearty chuckle.

They were both presented with a gold stole with the Hogwarts crest to wear around their necks.

"And next, for outstanding performance in herbology and the likely successor to Professor Sprout herself, Mr Neville Longbottom!"

He stumbled up onto the stage beside Hermione, recieving a forest green stole from Sprout.

"For incredible performance in Defence Against the Dark Arts regardless of the ever changing track record of teachers and more special services to the school and wizarding kind than I can count, Mr Harry Potter!"

Harry scampered up beside Draco, Sirius lolloping behind him, interlocking their hands as he was presented with a scarlet stole with black edges. Sirius sat down proudly beside him in a highly presentable manner and licked his hand affectionately.

"And the other half of one of the power couples to emerge in this year." McGonagall added with a quiet laugh.

Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were cheering and clapping wildly. Even Fleur was laughing happily and waving at Harry. Hagrid was sat beside Arthur and a raw of commemorative chairs with Remus's, Sirius's, James's, Lily's, Tonks', Moody's, and Dumbledore's names on them and parchment sitting on them as an ode to each of them. There was even a golden perch with Hedwig's name on it, which made Harry smile sadly at the memory of his wonderful owl.

More awards were handed out even then. Ron and Ginny for being incredible quidditch players and demonstrating Perseverance during one of the most trying academic periods of their life, fifth year. Draco for his incredible potion work, Hannah Abbott for her great Care of Magical Creatures work, Ron for his impressive charm and hex work, and everybody who was involved in the Battle of Hogwarts for their participation and efforts. They had a moment of silence for all who had been lost. 

Sirius leaned against Harry's leg when he started to get into his head, grounding him. Hagrid had showed Harry all of Sirius's skills and training a few weekends ago before their exams, and Harry was immensely thankful for his smart dog. He was trained to put his body under Harry's head if he was to have a seizure, use his paws, body, and muzzle to keep Harry from hurting himself during a meltdown, and recognize when Harry was about to have a panic attack or sensory overload and know which method to respond with. He would either lean his weight against Harry's legs or pull on his sleeves or robes to get him out of the room or place that was causing his overload and bark softly for Draco or somebody to help. He knew that Harry needed a certain boundary around him, besides those he loved and cared for, and enforced it. And he knew when to calm down for Harry's comfort.

Harry pet his dog's big floppy ear and squeezed Draco tight.

Before he knew it, the ceremony had ended and Harry was leading Draco over to his basic foster family. Hagrid squeezed Harry in a hug while the twins one arm hugged Draco on either side. They all got hugs, Molly coming to embrace Draco last.

"I'm sorry your parents aren't here Draco, and I know it's not the same, but you're as good as a part of our family now... You and Harry both. Alright?" she murmured comfortingly.

Draco nodded and lightly returned her embrace, more nervous and emotional than anything. This was officially the next step of his life with Harry, and fuck was he scared, but he was excited all at the same time to be sharing a home with him in only a couple days.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go chat to my potential in-laws!" she chirupped excitedly and bustled over to the Grangers.

"Are you still okay with- uh- moving in with me?" Harry inquired tentatively.

Draco raised his eyebrows in concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked seriously.

Harry fumbled with his words for a moment before deciding to play with Draco's tie clip and answering.

"I dunno- I just thought maybe I am too high maintenance and that you didn't realize that when you agreed or something." Harry blurted self consciously.

"Hey, Harry..." Draco cooed, tilting his head up by nudging his chin.

"There's no way you are more high maintenance than me. Absolutely none." he deadpanned.

Harry laughed and played with the clip some more.

"I suppose you're right."

"You suppose?" Draco challenged.

"Alright, you're absolutely right... you over opened ferret." Harry replied cheekily.

Draco playfully swatted his shoulder.

"There's nothing about you, Harry, that could make me leave you. You're flawed and I know that, I'm flawed and you know that, but I still love you and you still love me... That's kind of the point of love, don't you think?"

"How do you mean?"

"Love is hard, but the ones who can make it last are the ones who accept their partners unconditionally and are still willing to call each other out on their bullshit. I can't just tell you or myself not to worry, we're both anxious, but I can reassure you that I love you in every way that I can, for you and me."

Harry hummed and brushed Draco's hair away from his eyes and tucked the stray fluff behind his ear.

"You're a lot better with words than me, but you're right, and I love you too Dragon." 

"I'm nervous yeah, but I'm ready to move in with you and plus... It'll be all ours... So we can christen every room whenever we like..."

Harry grinned mischievously.

"We'll do it in every room..."

"Every room..." Draco purred.

Harry laughed and smacked Draco's thigh playfully.

That evening was spent packing for the next morning's trip back to King's Cross. They were all emotional and in near tears by the time they were eating dinner in their beds.

"It's kind of crazy how I came to my first home to find the man I'd bring to my second..." Harry reminisced.

"First home?" Draco inquired.

"I consider Hogwarts my home, never the Dursley's... You've seen what they've done to me..." 

"Makes sense mate." Ron hummed as Draco rubbed Harry's back.

"Speaking of homes," Harry began through the bit of food in his mouth, "What are you and 'Mione going to do?"

"Ah well, it was going to be a surprise, but I guess I should tell you know." Ron chuckled breathily.

Hermione cocked her head in interest.

"I've gotten us a flat close to Grimauld with Fred and George's help, nice place, not as big as Grimauld though." he explained nervously.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck and toppling them over, "That's wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

Harry and Draco laughed at her excitement and Ron's bemusement.

"You think?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes!" 

They sat back up, Hermione kissing Ron soundly.

Harry was feeling a good bit better about it all now. Seeing his friends and his boyfriend so happy to continue on and move into new homes made him much less anxious than before. 

When they curled up for the night, none of them could stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I'm super excited to start them all moving and settling in and living and just being happy!


	40. To Build a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet are finally leaving Hogwarts to go settle into their new homes.

The next morning was a very cathartic experience for the lot of them. It was rather fast paced and Harry found himself with a writhing ball of anxiety and a strange sense of excited relief in his stomach. One moment he felt like imploding with nervousness and emotions, and the next he felt sweaty as chills of release ran over his body. 

They closed their trunks with a click of clasps that made Harry's brain reel, Draco clipped a lead to Sirius's collar, and they packed away Harry's weighted duvets, figuring that they might as well seeing how they'd had multiple nights of sex and naked sleep on it. Harry packed up all his fidget toys into the bag the twins had given him. Draco put their lube, toys, and lingerie into a neat little bag before stowing it. Harry delicately placed Hagrid's carving and Draco's set of two enchanted tiny broomsticks he'd given him for Christmas, and set them neatly atop his pile of sweaters with imperturbable charms.

Ron and Hermione were running around gathering their own things and sex toys that made Ron pink in the face whenever he caught a glimpse of them. 

Finally, with a final click of Harry's trunk, they were packed, their room was bare, and their memories were stowed away. All the beds had been returned to their simple grey state and the drawers were emptied of belongings. It was a bit depressing, but they all smiled at the room that had been the place of so many firsts, and closed the door. Harry, Draco, and Ron all knocked on the plaque bearing their names before starting down the hall.

Sirius's tags were jingling, their trunks were floating behind them, and Harry's hand was clutching his baby book that he had yet to explore the new photos of that had been found in Dumbledore's, Snape's, and the DADA classroom, that could've only belonged to Remus, desk. Ron was carrying a twittering Pigwideon and a meowing Crookshanks. 

They descended the marble staircase after weaving through halls that Harry ran his fingers along the walls of, and out into the Great Hall. Students were continuing out into the Entrance Hall in a steady stream toward McGonagall's voice. When they finally reached the summer sunshine, said woman greeted them.

"Potter! Malfoy! Weasley! Granger!" she called.

They all turned to her in intrigue.

"It's been a pleasure to teach you all, even if you three were some of the worst troublemakers I've ever encountered." she chuckled, indicating the Golden Trio.

"More troublesome than the marauders?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Nobody could ever be more troublesome than your father and Sirius." she tittered.

They laughed heartily and McGonagall reminded them of job opportunities just as they got into a carriage. 

They were taken down to Hogsmeade to board the train back to King's Cross, smiling solemnly back at the school that held so many memories. Their belongings were put into the overhead luggage rack and they settled into the seats. 

Eventually, the train began to move, and Harry kept his eyes on the castle until it was only just visible. He loved Hogwarts so much, but the knowledge that he was officially taking a step in the direction of the life he never thought he'd have was immensely comforting. The castle finally disappeared from view and Harry gazed at the spot it vanished at for several minutes in a distant sort of awe.

Glancing down at his lap, he found his book and Draco's hand resting atop his thigh. Sirius was curled up by Crookshanks basket and Pigwideon's cage on Draco's other side. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep against each other, mouths hanging open with the exhaustion of packing so hastily. 

Draco blew on Harry's ear in his exhale that followed an enormous yawn, garnering his attention. 

"Can I see this?" Draco inquired, gesturing toward the book.

Harry nodded absently and watched Draco pick it up to open it to the new stack of photos. He felt a surge of borderline excitement mixed with curious intrigue bubble up in his chest at the sight of his mother and father.

"Can we go tomorrow? To Godric's Hollow?" Harry blurted.

"Of course." Draco murmured, the softness he only showed for him coming out.

Harry stared at the photo Draco had just turned to, finding his mother cradling him, a black haired baby boy, as he was breastfed, eyes closed and cherub cheeks pooched with baby fat, while his father stroked his tiny peachy curls. It really gave the scale of exactly how tiny Harry was when he was born, a bitty 4 lbs 5 oz as labeled at the bottom of his newborn photo. He'd grown a bit, but he was still incredibly small likely due to Lily's stress and her own slim figure. Neither parent minded that they had a low birth weight baby, they just loved him. 

There was a photo of Lily with a crying James as she held her new baby against her bare chest, medical labor robes draped over the side of the bed as she glowed with happiness and exhaustion. James was overwhelmed by the grip of Harry's tiny hand around his finger, wiping his eyes as he sobbed, overjoyed, at his son. 

The next showed Sirius holding Harry while Remus wriggled his finger in the child's small grip. James was by Sirius and grabbing his arm rather tightly, clearly protective of his days old son. There were many of Lily and Harry in the new stack of photos, most likely from Snape, similar to the photo he'd torn in half. 

It made Harry long for everything he'd missed. Any semblance of a normal childhood free of fearing which bone would be broken next or what Dudley and his gang would choose to tease next. Just anything like what Ron might've experienced. It was strange to think about. He didn't remember his time with his parents, but he vividly remembered his primary school days when he was always the only person of color in his class. His hand me down clothes and near destroyed backpack made him stick out even more and be an even better target for teasing.

He glanced at the next photo, his brain wandering off into wonderment at what he might've had, only to be brought back to reality with a jolt of his stomach. 

It was of his mother with him in her arms in a medical bed beside Alice Longbottom with a newborn Neville. Neville was significantly bigger than he was, nearly twice his size, and had a pinkish tone to his skin whereas Harry was still a shade paler than his normal tone and had a slowly fading purplish undertone that meant he was only hours old. 

He never knew how close Neville and he were born. Both mothers looked beyond exhausted, Alice especially, but extremely pleased.

Harry rested against Draco and inhaled his pleasing scent, letting his body rock with the train as he flicked through the pictures. He had that sense of catharsis swelling inside him again, powerful and wriggling rather unpleasantly in his stomach and lungs, but it was freeing. He felt loss at leaving the castle, not to come back for several years no doubt, and yet he had a rushing sense of freedom from everything horrible that had happened there. 

From his stressful, cataclysmic fifth, sixth, and seventh years, to his near death first, second, and fourth years, his eighth felt so much calmer in his mind despite everything that had happened to him this year alone. Even though he'd been worshipped in that way anybody who knew him knew he hated or snarled at by those thinking he was attention seeking and blaming him for their friends and family members death's, to downright bring viciously attacked by Romilda for his sexuality, he rather liked this year. 

In the beginning it was a drag of nightmares and slam or appraisal pieces on his name all over the prophet, mostly praise he honestly didn't want, and he had an absolute lethargy to go with his zero motivation to do anything. He still fell down hard occasionally, breaking down for a variety of reasons he could barely name, but Draco was a huge help and a caring partner that had the ability to make him feel good about himself like he never had before. 

He would've never thought he'd be the one who confidently enjoyed being on the recieving end when it came to sex, nor did he think he'd be okay with wearing things like stockings, large flattering sweaters, or lingerie of any sort. But Draco had a way of making him feel attractive and safe to do what he wanted. He had this idea that he wanted to try with Draco, but he was much too shy to bring it up. Even though Draco made him feel impossibly good and loved, he didn't know how he would take to more aggressive sex.

Sure, they'd done some new stuff here and there, but Harry- he wanted to be vulgar, he wanted his chin to be wet with spit and- he flushed at the thought of it- Draco's come as he fucked his mouth. It was the one thing Harry knew he wanted to try that was dirty when they were all alone. He didn't know why, and he certainly wasn't a whore about it, but it excited him. The thought of relinquishing that part of himself to Draco got him all hot and bothered.

He drifted into a vivid daydream of himself looking up at Draco as his alabaster cheeks flushed pink and his hips drove into his mouth, plunging his length down his throat.

Draco must've noticed him crossing his legs rather obviously, because his hand found his hip and gave him slow comforting touches. Urging Harry to calm down, his fingers grazed his hip bones with earnest strokes. His prescene was calming, his touches non sexual, and soon Harry was asleep on his shoulder.

He gazed at the man as he slept on. He was truly excited to see Grimauld and rebuild it with his lover. To have their own bedroom would be exquisite and Harry could demonstrate his masterful cooking skills in their very own kitchen. The place was probably very beaten up and drab, but he didn't mind at all, the prospect of being on their own was as terrifying as it was wonderful. Harry likely wouldn't take a lot of adjusting, having been very much on his own for the near entirety of his life, but Draco wasn't sure how he was going to cope.

He was still unsure of what to make of his parents basically disowning him, he had no inkling of a clue how his mother felt because she hadn't spoken to him since she helped him get back to Harry, and he knew his father was furious. He'd been beside them trying valiantly to protect them for the past three years and now they were fine with throwing him away. His father was much more insistent about they unacceptable nature of his gay relationship, but his mother was so utterly confusing to decipher.

Harry's mother's death had been the catalyst for everything leading up to this point in his life, he was protected until the end of fourth year by her sacrifice and Draco's mother had been the one to keep him from being killed when he feigned death. So why then, was she reluctant to write her own son? He didn't know, but he hoped that it would eventually become better. He was after all, as Harry loved to call him, a spoiled brat. 

Maybe time was the solution, he honestly couldn't know, but he found himself more excited than worried.

Several hours passed before Ron woke, just in time for the lunch trolley. They ate a few sweets before falling asleep once more, all but Draco, who was too preoccupied looking at the adorable pictures of his boyfriend as a baby.

Harry was so peaceful just smooshed against his shoulder. Draco pat his curls and ran his fingers lazily through them, scratching his scalp absently in a way that made Harry smile in his slumber.

When they finally pulled into Platform 9 3/4, they woke with a start and gazed out at all the parents waiting for their children. In the midst of mums, Draco spotted Molly and the twins waiting to greet them. He smiled at Harry, who was rubbing his eyes and stretching out his legs, and proceeded to begin getting their things down.

They made it onto the platform, met Ginny, and hurried over to Molly, Fred, and George, who were waiting to embrace them. Fred and George ruffled Harry's hair when they got to him, even scuffing up Ron a bit to less success seeing how he was taller than Harry. Molly hugged Draco round the middle, as he was as tall as the twins, and patted his broad back. 

"It's good to see you all!" she chirupped.

"Ooh Ronikins is getting a bit scruffy!" Fred laughed, reaching out to run his finger along the ginger stubble.

Ron grinned quite confidently.

"I've been trying to grow it out." he tittered, "Whadya think?" 

"Not bad. Not bad." George hummed.

"Well anyway," Molly interjected, shepherding them closer together, "I've heard you've all got homes to move into!" she crooned excitedly as the twins knelt down to pet Sirius.

Molly seemed to take notice of the dog at last.

"Oh! is this your new companion Harry?"

Harry scratched Sirius's ears and neck while he chuckled lightly.

"He is! Name's Sirius." Harry responded proudly.

Molly smiled solemnly at him and pet the dog on his long pointy nose.

"Draco got him for me." Harry added.

"Gifts! Already! Lee didn't get me anything yet!" Fred gasped with mock affront.

"You and Lee Jordan are together?" Hermione asked.

"Sure are!" Fred exclaimed cheerily.

"Always thought you liked him." Ron sniggered.

"Well you'd be dead right little bro!" 

"Speaking of gifts," Draco murmured into Harry's ear, "I have a little something for you when we get home." 

"You do?" Harry gasped, drawing the others attention.

"I do, but we have to get there first, it's a you and me only gift."

Harry felt excitement pool into his stewing catharsis in his stomach.

"Well! The plan is really up to you guys at this point, I'm sure you'll want to have some alone time on your new places." Molly chuckled, "I just thought it'd be nice to greet you!" 

Hermione cocked her head before wondering aloud, "We could use some help Ron..."

Ron considered her for a moment.

"If you insist hon." 

They chatted about what to do for a few minutes before deciding to go to the Burrow for dinner, Ginny going with Molly after giving Luna a goodbye snog and a promise to write.

Harry whisked them off to Grimauld Place, making sure Sirius was steady on his paws, and led Draco to the front door. He unlocked it and took a breath.

"Be quiet okay? There's a portrait of Walburga on the wall that screams, I'll remove it soon, I've figured out how." Harry advised.

Draco nodded.

They stepped inside, recieving a waft of dusty air, and dragged their things in. 

"Kreacher?" Harry whispered.

The elf popped before them with a slight nod.

"Master Harry." he croaked.

"Could you take these to the largest bedroom please?" he inquired, indicating the trunks.

"Certainly." the elf hummed, beginning to gather all their things up.

"I know it's rather drab right now but- but we'll make it ours." Harry stammered, leading Draco into the massive drawing room.

Draco took a long look around, a slight smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked nervously.

"I am thinking about how great it is going to be to gut the place, and take down those dreadful curtains especially." Draco thoughtfully commented, tapping his chin.

"Why don't we get started then? I'll run out and get all the supplies we need- and then we'll start carving it up!" Harry panted excitedly.

Draco smiled at him.

"Brilliant! Take Sirius along, he'd like a nice walk, and I'll start getting it all ready?" 

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry was about to turn and walk out but he remembered something.

"What were you going to give me?" he asked bluntly.

Draco flushed a little and dug around in his pocket.

"It's little really but... I thought you'd like it." he murmured, pulling a long gold chain from his pocket.

On the end, swinging merrily with the momentum of being removed from Draco's pocket, was a golden snitch. He held it in his hands very delicately and turned the front to face Harry. Engraved on where it would open up, were their first initials with a tiny heart in the epicenter of where Harry remembered his opening. 

"Is there something inside?" Harry asked, taking it from Draco to admire.

"There might be." Draco said coolly.

"I love it Dray..." he breathed, running his thumb over the engraved D, "Put it on me?"

Draco nodded and took the chain from Harry, feeling his stomach squirm with his ideas, and looped it around his neck. He fastened it and kissed the clasp after laying it on Harry's skin. 

Harry analyzed it and noticed with a jolt that it wasn't a normal snitch at all. There was a silver band along it's half line all the way around and it had a pearl keyhole at the very bottom.

"Where's the key?" he inquired as he fiddled with the ornate loop that held it to the chain.

"I have it." Draco breathed.

He held up a silver pinhole key fastened to its own necklace of fine silver before tucking it back into his shirt.

Harry gave him a great sloppy kiss and tucked his own away in his sweater.

"Thank you love." he whispered, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek before turning on his heel and meandering down the hall.

Draco stood for a few seconds, hand over his drumming heart, and felt a giddy smile crack his expression at the feeling of warmth Harry's lips left on his own.

He recollected himself before turning to the drawing room and beginning to categorize it.

It was a good half hour before Harry came back to find Draco taking down curtains and picture frames. He set down innumerable boxes and bags of cleaning supplies and took a moment to look over the slowly dismantling room.

"How did you do this much in that much time?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Draco got down from the ladder he was perched upon to give Harry a swift kiss.

"It's quite easy really, I'm just making space so we can tear down this dreadful wallpaper, it's what's making it smell so stuffy all over the house." Draco hummed matter of factly.

"Do you think we should change into clothes we're okay with getting dirty first? I rather like this sweater..." Harry suggested.

"Agreed."

They went up the stairs and passed Walburga to creep up to their new bedroom. They found their trunks neatly side by side by an enormous bed and Kreacher clearing out the closet to put their clothes up in.

"Oh! Thank you Kreacher- you didn't have to you know-" Harry tittered awkwardly.

"Would Master Harry prefer Kreacher did something else?" the old elf asked in his bullfrog's voice.

"You can finish this if you like, and when you're done, could you please start taking down all of the portraits?" Harry politely pressed.

Kreacher looked at Draco and back to Harry a few times and something seemed to register in his mind.

"Is the young Master Malfoy Master Harry's mate? Is that why he's here?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I am here because I am Harry's boyfriend, and I do request that you do as he asks. I know it's hard to unlearn everything you've been taught, but it would mean a lot if you could remove Walburga's portrait and help us start to clean the place up, alright?" Draco gently requested.

"Master Regulus would be very proud of you Kreacher, he cared about you more than that woman ever did." Harry added, knowing it would drive the elf.

Kreacher looked astounded at this bit of information and immediately went to work. 

Harry and Draco changed into some old clothes, Harry, an old tee shirt that fit him very loosely and some grey sweats that were a bit big on him, and Draco, a tight nicely fitted tee shirt with an old pair of black joggers that went far above his ankle. Harry slipped on his trainers and Draco pulled on some mint green Doc Martin's.

They went back into the drawing room and began prepping everything they would need to start removing the wallpaper. They layed a large protective sheet over the floor after ripping everything from the walls, turned on a wireless that Ron had gifted them, and pushed all the cabinets and old furniture to be thrown away into the center. Draco poured and slathered a thick potion over the walls, using a bench scraper to neatly spread it around, while Harry carefully took a chisel to the seams and an even larger bench scraper to get it off.

They worked diligently as the wireless played a medley of songs, and in a matter of an hour and a half, had ridded the drawing room walls of all wallpaper. They moved from room to room, smashing and destroying things they absolutely knew they wanted to get rid of, to no screeches of Walburga.

Harry called for Kreacher to see where he was, and was astonished to find the elf in front of him holding the dismantled edge of what he distinctly recognized as her frame.

"Brilliant Kreacher! Keep going, you're doing great!" Harry praised.

The two continued to work, yanking down curtains and cleaning furniture before considering what to transfigure it into. They were in the middle of their bedroom, breaking apart the awful bedframe and taking down wallpaper, when the doorbell rang. Harry cocked his head and went to go check, leaving Draco with Sirius and feeling quite confused, he thought the house was charmed.

Harry walked to the front door and frowned when he opened it. And much to his surprise, Rita Skeeter stood there. He was about to open his mouth when she interrupted him.

"Now before you start barking, the fidelius charm is partially up, but I've come to warn you that there are journalists out here and they can see through the windows. They saw you come here with your husband-"

"Boyfriend!" Harry interjected with a high flush.

"Yes whatever- anyway- and they're looking for something to write on you, because the general public doesn't know about you two so I assume they're going to write some sort of scandal about you-"

"What's with the change of heart?" he asked.

"Well you know I love the gossip even though I'm not allowed to write for about three months, and well... I heard about the Vane situation and how her daughter raped you and, goodness, I might live for drama but that's just too far, even to me." 

"Wow- I would've never expected-" Harry tittered breathily.

"Yes yes, so kind of me, but you better watch that bedroom window of yours there are prophet writers here itching for news on you." she warned.

Harry cocked his head in mild interest at her vague warning as she waved and disapperated.

He shrugged and glanced at the writers looming there. There were six of them, three with cameras and three with a quill and pad of parchment. He scoffed and went back inside.

"Who was that?" Draco inquired curiously from behind the bed post he was dismantling.

"Skeeter." Harry murmured in a tone of disbelief.

"What did that old cow want?" 

"She was warning me that there are writers outside, look-" Harry explained, pointing out the window.

Draco went over and Harry distinctly saw a flash of white light and him wincing.

"I thought the place was fideliused?" 

"It is, but they can see the windows, it's falling from the death eaters that were here last year." 

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we come out before they can get dirt on us?"

"How so?"

"Luna of course." Draco chuckled.

Harry's eyes lit up, "That's brilliant! And it's Sunday tomorrow which means if we do it today, we'll get the Quibbler tomorrow!"

"Which means that these guys won't have the chance!" 

Harry clapped his hands excitedly in very quick repetition and bounced on his toes.

"I'll go get her and you finish clearing up the bedframe yeah?"

Draco nodded, watching his boyfriend hastily make his way into the hall and down the stairs.

He spent twenty minutes getting rid of the old bedframe and disposing of the old mattress and portraits before Harry came back with four people in tow. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were grinning behind him, Luna with a massive camera in her hands and Ginny with a quill and parchment.

"Oo Daddy will be so pleased to publish this Harry." Luna said in her misty voice.

"Ginny and I will be writing, seeing how we don't have Skeeter in our grasp this time!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"And Luna and me will be doing the photo for the cover!" Ron announced pridefully as he held up his deluminator.

Luna drifted over to Harry, after handing her camera to Ron, and miraculously pulled a palette of face paint from her pocket.

"I think you should both take your shirts off." she hummed, pulling a new brush from her other pocket. "It'll bring out the masculinity." 

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed, flicking the deluminator to produce three balls of light that hung in the air, having no lamp to go to.

They did so, Harry rubbing his neck self consciously, and stood topless for Luna to examine.

"Aguamenti." Luna hummed, pointing her wand at the lid of the palette and releasing a small bit of water into it.

She wet her brush and carefully painted a rainbow streak pattern under both of his eyes and did the same for Draco. 

"Very artsy." Ron commented, handing the camera back to Luna.

"Thank you." she drew out before humming, "Hmmm... Let's see..."

"We've really got to drive the point home don't you think?" Ron suggested.

"Yes... Yes... How about you kiss?" she recommended.

Harry nodded and turned to Draco, a bit stiff in the shoulders.

"Harry relax... Come here?" Draco murmured.

He tilted Harry's chin up, making him blush profusely, and pointedly ignored the sound of the camera. When their lips met, Harry felt himself melt and rest his hands on Draco's collarbones. They held the kiss for several moments, breaking contact and swiveling heads every so often. Draco partially opened his eyes and watched Harry's open a bit, feeling his lips pulling into a smile as Harry's did. They broke apart, holding each other's gazes for a moment before pulling away.

"Perfect!" Luna hummed dreamily.

Ginny and Hermione were scribbling away quickly, heads together as they worked. 

They put on their shirts and spelled their faces clean. 

Harry's eyes were heavy with exhaustion by the time they waved goodbye to the others at the floo with the knowledge that they would be exposing themselves before anybody else got the chance. Draco conjured a large fluffy mattress and fat pillows to lay down before throwing Harry's duvets over it and scooped him up. He laid Harry in the center of the mattress, brushing his thumb along his cheek. He took off Harry's shoes and stroked his hair.

"Are you too tired to go to the Burrow baby boy?" Draco inquired.

"No no... I just need- need a lie down..." Harry mumbled, his eyes falling closed as they spoke.

"Do you want Sirius to lay with you?" 

Harry nodded, reaching out lethargically for his dog. Sirius came trotting over, stepping onto the bed to flop down against Harry's chest.

"I'm going to go to dinner okay? Do you need anything?"

Harry shook his head and nuzzled his face into Sirius's thick neck.

Draco smiled softly. Harry hadn't been sleeping well at all for the past two weeks, and it seemed to be catching up to him at last. He locked their door and put a ward around their bedroom that would break if Harry woke, just in case, and slipped on his shoes. 

He flooed to the Burrow and filled Molly in when she came to great him.

"He's been waking up at least three times a night with nightmares and terrors, so it's nice to see him sleep at last." he explained, sitting down to tuck in to some dinner.

"Oh okay... Poor sweetheart... Do you need any help stripping the place down? I know it wasn't in the best shape when we left it..." Molly asked.

"I'd like to ask Harry first of course, I would appreciate it, but you know how driven he is... He really wants it to be something we made together, and you know, he's covered in wallpaper bits dead asleep in our bed, but I think he wants the effort to pay off... I love him so much, he just forgets that he's not alone anymore..." 

"Oh yes I am all too aware of how determined that man is... It makes sense though, it's your new home, and I'll respect his wishes if he wants it to be that way." 

"I could help you fix that fidelius charm if you'd like." Arthur chimed in.

"That would be wonderful, especially with the article coming out tomorrow." Draco hummed, glancing over at the four diligently working in a huddle at the opposing end of the table.

"It's similar to what he did in fifth year." Fred added, inserting himself into the conversation with a welcome ease.

"That was brilliant wasn't it?" George commented admiringly.

"And more people read the Quibbler now, especially since the battle." Arthur praised with a solemn nod, "They covered it the best."

Molly hummed in agreement.

"Yes, Xenophilius is doing the right thing, odd that man, but he's got a good heart."

"Luna and Ginny used to play together didn't they?" Fred asked.

"All the time." Molly reminisced with a smile.

"And now they're together." George chuckled.

"All the time." The twins chimed in unison.

They laughed lightly and finished up their dinner. Molly gave Draco a neat little box of some food for Harry and hugged him goodbye.

When he arrived back in the home, he traipsed up to their bedroom to find Harry curled up with his Sirius sleeping soundly. He climbed carefully into bed and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to pull his warm body closer to himself. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Harry's warm neck and tucked the duvets around himself. He fell asleep almost immediately, the camera flash that winked outside their bedroom window going unnoticed.

The next morning, Draco found himself sleeping in significantly, but still woke to a slumbering Harry. He went down the stairs and made them both a cup of tea with the bags Molly had given him, tapping a small amount of sugar into Harry's cup just how he liked it, and noticed a rolled up magazine sitting by the floo in the drawing room. He wandered over to grab it, got their mugs, and headed back up the stairs.

He set Harry's mug on the floor beside him and settled down in the warm spot he had previously occupied, unrolling the magazine as he did so. There was a note from Arthur inside in his quick handwriting.

'I came by early this morning before heading to work to fix that charm of yours, I figured you ought to know of course. Don't worry about your security, Harry is still secret keeper, all I did was fix the damaged parts of it. Luna gave me this copy to give to you on my way over as well.

-Arthur'

Draco set it on the floor by his shoes and flattened out the Quibbler. Under the gold and pink title heading was a frankly gorgeous photo of him and Harry. Their lips were nearly touching, both with huge earnest smiles on their faces and heavy lids as the soft light illuminated their scars and skin beautifully. A subheading at the bottom read 'Harry Potter comes out as gay and in love!' which made him chuckle.'

He opened it and flicked to the third page to read what Hermione had written with Ginny.

'It sounds quite laughable to proclaim the man of the hour, Harry Potter, as being gay and in love with a man with a sour reputation, but is the photograph not enough? Many would argue vehemently that no, no of course this is not enough proof to make them believe that he is in a stable relationship with one notorious Malfoy! However, the man himself and some recent incidents can prove very much otherwise. If you haven't recognized the handsome and sharp featured Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy, by now, then you are likely to receive the news of our hero's happiness rather well, but I think those coming in with a clear unbiased slate are few and far between. 

The Potter Malfoy rivalry was highly memorable to anybody who attended school with Harry, so then how on earth did these two men find each other? Well the answer is rather simple and the running tension palpable. After the Battle of Hogwarts the Malfoy family were in deep water concerning their sentences, and while Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to 25 years for his crimes associated with Voldemort, Narcissa and her son walked free. Harry argued for them during their hearing, bringing up undeniable evidence that the mother and son duo were driven by the fear of being slaughtered like the hundreds of others who died at Tom Riddle's hands, and freed the two. Later in the same year, the eighth year started by the urge of Headmistress McGonagall was attended by all those who missed their education during the tyrannical control over Hogwarts prior to Riddle's death, which included the likes of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Many expected the pair to snap and continue their rivalry with each other, but was proven entirely wrong when the two were put in the same dormitory along with Ron Weasley. In their own privacy, they called a truce with each other and Harry returned the hawthorn wand he had stolen from Draco when his own was snapped only months previous before he was able to acquire the tool to mend it, and ended the aggression between them. Harry says in his recollections that he noticed little things here and there that had been developing for years and writhing to burst out, such as how Draco had calmed down and began to pull away from the beliefs his parents taught him. Harry was able to break down the guarded walls of this man and relate to him, sparking what would eventually become their brand of love.

A slam piece published by The Daily Prophet used illicitly obtained information to "expose" Harry for having the neurological condition known as autism, while refusing to acknowledge the fact that a name for Harry's irregular habits meant nothing, which quickly caused the stigma of his condition to be used as a weapon against him to discredit him. The praise that was once universal was now broken apart by vile students who began to consider Harry as lower and illegitimate because of his being autistic. His "fall from grace" was used to attack him and viciously attempt to tear apart his budding relationship with Draco, who was also being violently harassed for his death eater past, and his coming out didn't help the situation in the slightest. The two got together sometime around the beginning of the year after they bonded significantly, showcasing the brilliant chemistry the pair had. The majority of students thought no different of Harry and praised his bravery for coming out in such a trying time, but one vocal minority picked him apart out of malice and in one students case, jealously that he was taken.

Later into the year and a good bit into Harry and Draco's loving relationship, he was savagely raped by the individual who was furious over his happiness when he was vulnerable and waiting for his partner to come back. The incident left Harry with symptoms of being a rape victim which included a fear of intimacy that affected his partner greatly, to go with the trauma he already suffers from including war aftereffects and a traumatic childhood that has left his body covered in scars. Both men stayed strong and supportive of each other throughout this entire affair, proving their loyalty to one another.

At the end of the day, these two have phenomenal chemistry and no reason to be ashamed of who they are. They are individuals and deserve to be respected like the human beings that they are. Neither wished to give a statement, and I wholeheartedly agree with their sentiment that they shouldn't have to justify who they love. People change and grow, just as Draco Malfoy has. Love is love, and I wish the best for the couple as they settle into their new home.'

Draco smiled at the article, only to feel eyes on him moments later. He glanced over to see Harry's beautiful green eyes gazing at the article and flicking up to him. Draco gave him a kiss, which tasted thoroughly like morning breath and tea, and made Harry stick his tongue out at him.

"Good morning..." Draco greeted.

Harry made a little grunt of affirmation and scooted up to rest on his elbows. He grabbed his mug and took a sip, nuzzling his nose into Draco's ribcage after he swallowed.

"Thanks for making tea..." he grumbled in his massively disused voice.

Draco smiled and scratched his scalp gently.

"Let's go see what our shower situation is." Draco suggested.

Harry nodded, sipping his tea as he got to his feet.

They meandered into the bathroom and were completely shocked by what they found. It was a beautiful white and black marble bathroom with bright candlelight that illuminated the enormous glass shower that had three glittering silver shower heads. A massive marble bathtub that was built into the wall was opposite the shower and adjacent to an ornate black marble sink with two spaces headed by a large mirror. A doorway in the wall beside the sinks framed by gold edges opened up into the toilet, which was incredibly roomy and had a sliding opaque glass door that could be closed for privacy. 

"Wow..." they murmured in unison.

Draco went to their trunks and grabbed all of their bathroom things, toothbrushes and paste, hair brushes and products, all their shampoos, conditioners, and body washes, and two fluffy white towels Kreacher had left for them. Harry began running the water and set their bottles of body care products on the ledges between each shower head.

He excitedly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the water coming down in a fine mist. Harry moaned appreciatively and wiggled his shoulders into the water. Draco watched Harry's hair slowly lose its volume and the long column of his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He joined him and immediately felt the tension leave his body. 

The scraps of wallpaper coasted smoothly off of them as Draco poured shampoo into his hand and began to work it into Harry's hair. Harry leaned against him, their wet bodies pressing together in a way that made Harry shiver. Draco worked a small bit of shampoo into Harry's body hair, working little circles into his happy trail, and let Harry wrap his arms around his neck to stretch out. Harry slowly became more and more alert and turned to wash Draco's hair in return.

Harry took a cheeky handful of Draco's arse and jiggled it, but Draco's lean figure only warbled so much, though Harry didn't mind. Draco did the same as he kissed him, finding big lovely muscles and a nice beautiful bum to ripple. Harry laughed softly into the kiss.

They finished up a few minutes later and dried off in their plush towels. Kreacher made them a nice breakfast that was quite delicious, he even made the eggs the way Harry liked, before he popped away to Hogwarts to work in the kitchens.

After they ate, they set to work once more on the rebuilding of what was to be their home. 

Draco felt his key jingling against his chest and smiled, for the necklace was not the only surprise he had up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed as always! This chapter is going to lead into a massive date and a long sex scene for the boys! Next chapter is going to be very very long but I'm really excited to write it! We're getting closer to the big date and some tattoos! They're also going to go have an emotional Godric's Hollow scene where they get some interesting things!


	41. Live a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco work on their house in the midst of visiting Godric's Hollow and exploring new avenues of their sex life while they plan their mega date.

Harry stepped down from the ladder delicately holding a small crystal chandelier and shook his hair out from behind his lenses. He set it on the couch, pushed to the center of the room to be discarded, and went over to help Draco with the paint. 

They chose a light burgundy for their bedroom and a cool faint green and eggshell crystalline pattern for the drawing room. The kitchen was going to be a barely visible soft hue of warm gold with shiny new white marble countertops, their bathroom was to be a darker shade of burgundy with pearl colored trim. The mere thought was utterly domestic, the security was soothing, and the shift of environment was still something to adjust to.

They'd gone out the previous afternoon and that morning on a shopping spree to get utensils, furniture, paint, supplies they'd run out of, bedsheets, a bedframe and mattress, pillows, and dinner ware.

Draco dipped his paint roller back in the tray filled with light emerald green paint and looked up at his work. He finished the last corner, Harry admiring the satisfaction of watching the old yellowish white be covered by the fresh layer of his favorite shade of green. 

"What do you think?" Draco inquired as he stepped down from the ladder and accidentally wiped paint on his cheek.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry praised, licking his thumb and scrubbing at the spot on Draco's cheek.

"Thanks." Draco chuckled, bowing his head a bit to make it easier for Harry to reach.

"We should do the other wall that darker green." he commented, letting Draco stand to his full height again.

Draco hummed in agreement, grabbing the can and setting it beside the pile of trays.

He reached out and pushed Harry's hair out of his face while twirling a particularly spiraled curl around his finger. Harry's big beautiful eyes followed his digit as he tucked his stray curl into his fringe, only for it to stick out in the complete opposite direction a moment later.

"Perfect." Draco hummed with a small smile.

Harry grinned shyly and scratched his nose.

"I was going to make lunch, Molly sent over a bunch of ingredients and all that, did you want anything specific?" Harry asked.

Draco raised his brows at him and playfully tugged at his ear.

"Never took you for such a housewife love." 

"How about I make spaghetti and meatballs so I can shove it-" Harry began with that wild glimmer in his eyes that Draco loved so much.

"Up my arse?" Draco hummed in challenge.

"You'd like that too much." Harry conceited.

"Oh I bet you're proud of that one scarhead." Draco bit back light heartedly,

"I am, and you're going to let me be." Harry trilled, patting Draco's chest in a mockingly condescending fashion.

Draco laughed heartily, bringing Harry's knuckles up to kiss them.

"In all seriousness love-"

"I'm being very serious I'll have you know." 

Draco fought back a smile at Harry's smugness.

"Cook whatever you like, I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job." 

Harry got up on his toes to kiss Draco, scratching his scalp a little, his fingers playing with his smooth platinum blonde strands, before pulling away and wandering into the kitchen. 

Draco got back to work, pouring out more paint to continue with, and dipped a new roller into the trough of dark green as he heard Harry begin clattering about downstairs. He flicked his wand and caused three more rollers to dip themselves and start at portions of the wall that needed coverage while he began the right side, charming smaller brushes to fill in the edges. He painted the wall for a good thirty minutes, enjoying the sound of the roller on the wet paint, and was just finishing up the last corner with a paintbrush, when he heard the clacking of Sirius's nails coming toward him.

He looked around to see the dog ambling up to him with a red piece of something he couldn't identify hanging delicately from his mouth. He flicked his wand, causing all the rollers and brushes to retreat back to their trays, and swished it, placing stasis charms over them so the paint wouldn't dry before being washed, before stepping down from the ladder and reaching for Sirius. But the dog bowed on his front paws, his hindquarters up and his shoulders down at he wagged his great trail. He clicked his tongue at him, and attempted to snatch it again, only to have Sirius jump away and assume his playful challenge position.

Draco realized that the little red something in Sirius's mouth was a tiny paper crane being delicately handled by the soft jowls. Sirius trotted toward the hall, Draco now in tow, while continually bounding playfully at and around him. They went down the stairs and found Harry by the countertop putting the finishing touches on their food.

Harry turned when Sirius pushed his big head into his leg.

"Ahh well... He was supposed to give it to you." Harry chuckled, taking the small crane from Sirius's mouth and handing it to Draco.

Draco took the tiny crane and cradled it, he parted the wings to find Harry's handwriting spelling out 'Lunch!' with a little heart next to it. He kissed Harry's temple and cheek in admiration before seeing what the enticing smell was. 

There were two bowls of rice with a decadent assortment of vegetables and teriyaki steak beside their brand new sets of shiny black and red chopsticks. 

"Fuck that smells and looks amazing love." Draco groaned appreciatively.

"Oh- Thank you." Harry stammered, setting a bowl down on Draco's side as he settled at the table.

Draco eagerly took a bite, noticing Harry watching him nervously, but was too overcome by the flavor exploding in his mouth to ask.

"Harry this is incredible." Draco hushed.

"You like it?" he inquired almost disbelievingly.

"I love it, you really are an amazing cook no matter what you might think."

Harry smiled slightly into his bowl.

They finished quite quickly, as they were feeling ravenous from working constantly, and went up to put together their bed upstairs. Sirius curled up in his bed that they'd set by the wall for the time being while Draco got the pieces of the frame to be its proper proportions. 

Their bed was a gorgeous king sized mattress with a smooth black frame that had a glorious canopy skeleton for the hangings they were going to put up on it. Harry built their big beautiful headboard, that he was secretly very excited about simply for the sake of being able to grip it while they had sex, while Draco put together the body of the frame. Harry did the vast majority of the heavy lifting and big difficult pieces, as he was the stronger of the two, though he didn't really notice nor care. Draco certainly found it quite attractive when his arms strained and made his muscles extremely visible. 

He watched Harry slide the pieces into place, brows furrowed and jaw jutting out slightly, with an endeared intrigue at the satisfaction it caused to rush over his features when they matched exactly. Harry had been assembling all of their furniture while Draco painted and ripped old furniture and cabinets to be replaced with the items Harry was building. 

Harry attached the headboard to the frame and began to assemble the canopy that Draco had insisted on. Draco finished the frame and began dressing their mattress after setting it in its place. It was a good bit off the ground (Harry's requirement) and had a smooth edge about the frame that transitioned into the short step down so that they could easily access their nightstands on either side. 

Harry loved the shade of burgundy that coated their walls, it soothed his nerves and the pearl accent that Draco added was a nice contrast. 

The work was entirely too tedious to be done in one day, even if Harry enjoyed the patterns when painting or the delicate intricacy of assembly, it was such a large house that it was very much impossible. The first few days had been rigorous cleaning and nothing else. Ripping down old curtains and throwing away the aged and quite literally decaying furniture was what the days previous had consisted of. 

Draco found that he got tired much easier than Harry. Harry was just a constantly moving being whereas Draco was much more composed and calm by nature. He wasn't used to constant work that carried through multiple days but Harry could go for hours just consistently doing the same task and only stopped when he got bored. All Draco could do to keep him from falling into a dazed state of repetition was insist that they take a break every so often, but he was hard pressed to pull Harry away from his rhythm.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the canopy fell into place with a loud thunk of wood that made Harry's hands jerk up to his ears. Draco settled in the center of the bed he hadn't even realized he'd finished making, and turned his attention to a rather sweaty and winded Harry. 

"Wow..." he breathed, gazing up at the canopy before resetting his focus on Harry.

"Could you help with the hangings- I've no clue how to tie them..." Harry inquired.

"Of course." he hummed, sliding off the bed to join him.

They spent a good twenty minutes properly tying the hangings and laying them so they'd cascade how they wanted. 

Harry was affixing the last one to the frame, so they would remain open for the time being, when a knock that made Sirius snort into awareness sounded at the door. Draco stepped down from his incessant readjusting of everything to pad over and open it. 

"Could we come see?" came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah we figured you were up here." added Ron's.

"Oh- yeah." Draco agreed, opening the door a little wider to let them in.

They came in, both making noises of awe at the sight of the room. 

"Hullo." Harry greeted cheerily.

"This is pretty incredible mate." Ron commented approvingly.

"Yes! The whole place looks so good so far!" Hermione praised.

"Oh thank you." Harry tittered, getting down to admire the bed.

"Anyway, do you want to come to ours for dinner?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, course I can." Harry affirmed.

"The only thing is..." Hermione began, "It's a sort of best mates thing..." she murmured, looking at Draco.

Draco chuckled lightly, "I'm not that possessive you know."

"Yeah, do you really expect us to do everything together?" Harry guffawed.

Ron scoffed at Hermione, "Honestly 'Mione, I told you he wouldn't be mad."

"I'll just decorate and what not, it'll be fine." Draco contemplated thoughtfully.

"Oh okay." she laughed, the anxiety leaving her expression.

"So seven then?" Ron suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry confirmed, scratching his eyebrow lazily.

"Right- see you then Harry!" he called before turning to leave the room.

They were left in a rattled silence once the door closed, Harry's ears ringing a bit from Ron's overly exuberant voice. Draco began unpacking all of their small things to be placed on their nightstands, prompting Harry to go put away their clothes in their newly redone closet.

Draco took out the stag carving Hagrid had made for Harry and placed it neatly by his lamp, gently placed his charmed broomstick figures on his side and freeing them from their case to begin zooming around in their little area, and placed Harry's baby book by his stags. He found his own small notebook lodged against the side of his trunk, hastily snatched it, and dumped it as surreptitiously as he could into his nightstand drawer. He hid it behind one of their boxes of lube and closed it quietly, relieved to find Harry hanging up shirts and not looking at him.

The rest of the day was quite long and dragged out as they worked, not that they noticed nor minded, until Harry changed into some paint and dust free clothes at 6:50. He left through the floo after giving Draco a kiss and a promise to bring back some food, leaving Draco to his own devices for a while.

Harry was just hanging out with his best mates, so it was sort of just a catch up of the last few days they'd been at work on their homes. They chatted and Ron plated them food while they caught up over drinks, Harry with a non alcoholic cider.

Draco finished up the bare minimum decorative details of their bedroom before deciding that he didn't feel quite right working on anything else without Harry's input, and settled himself on their bed. It was their house, he felt it should include a little of both of them to come home to. He rummaged around for a few sheets of parchment and took his wand from his pocket before he remembered something that had come up in conversation over lunch.

He pulled the small pocketbook from the drawer and grabbed the quill he'd set on his nightstand, dipped it in some ink, and scribbled down 'gold' beside the tumult of messy notes eight pages deep. Flipping to the tenth page, he found his confirmation letters tucked neatly against the spine and pulled them out to make sure everything was correct.

'Dear Mr Malfoy,

Your king suite in the Hôtel De Rêve, Paris has been confirmed and booked for July 31 to August 7. The suite is fashioned with sound proof walls, a grand shower and marble bath, a king sized lovers bed with your specially requested sateen and Egyptian cotton sheets, and around the clock room service.'

He shuffled that to the back of the stack in his hands.

'Dear Mr Malfoy, 

Your second floor room in Holbox Dream, Isla Holbox has been booked for August 17 for a two night stay'

'Dear Mr Malfoy,

Your suite in Ventanas al Mar, Cozumel has been successfully booked for August 26 through August 29'

He went through all of them, their French, Greek, Italian, Icelandic, Swedish, Mexican, and Japanese hotels that they'd be staying at during their trip. So far Harry only had an inkling about France, but other than that, he was extremely in the dark about the vast majority of the places they were going. Harry himself was working on the other half of the trip that Draco had no clue about. All they had to do was confirm hotel dates and nothing else need be revealed.

They'd been talking about it while they worked and Harry had let slip that he'd never been to the beach before, so Draco made sure to book some of the most beautiful and isolated in Cozumel and Yucatan.

He was also surreptitiously beginning the seeds of a plan. A vast plan that was nowhere near being carried out, but it excited him anyway.

He and Harry had agreed that they would each plan one half of their mega date, hence why some of Draco's bookings were interspersed with the weeks they'd decided to give Harry for planning. They could apperate wherever they needed, meaning continuity wouldn't be an issue so they could be in France one week and Cozumel the next. 

Draco's thoughts came back to him slightly as he set the letters back into the spine and put away his pocketbook. He began folding his parchment sheets into paper cranes out of habit, using his wand to create elaborate little details with the spare sheets that he affixed to the crane, like luscious wings and tiny flowers. 

He's been working on getting them the best of the best hotels since Harry had mentioned it over dinner on their second day in the house. 

Draco fell into a daze of adding little ornaments to his crane, carefully using spells to trim the parchment just how he wanted. He eventually found himself feeling quite sleepy and set the finished crane with six beautiful wings and two little flowers on Harry's bedside table as he scooted off the bed. 

Yawning hugely, Draco padded into the bathroom after grabbing a pair of pajama pants and changed. He found himself looking in the mirror over the toilet at the lines of his face while having a pee. He hiked his pajama pants up around his bits and went over to brush his teeth. It was quite fascinating what Draco saw in himself at that moment.

His tired eyes that were only slightly lined with the blue of tiredness they once held were bright behind the exhaustion. Smile lines etched very minimally into the sides of his mouth and the way his lips fell in a very slightly upturned line struck him with how happy Harry made him. He finally had a healthy look about him, no longer stringy and gaunt, but beginning to bulk up with maturity and manhood as Harry was. His hips and stomach were taught and lean like his pelvic front, built up and exercised from their frequent passionate sex. 

He craved to make love to Harry in their big glorious bed, cradle him and kiss him until he was tearful with emotion. Although, he couldn't deny he was gaining curiosity in the raunchier speed of sex they hadn't tried yet, and fuck would he love to be dominated by Harry. Dominated while Harry rode him or bounced on him. He had a want to see Harry being a brat, a controlling receiver, yearned to pound into him while he was bossed around by the handsome man bouncing with his thrusts.

He smiled as he tapped his toothbrush on the rim of the sink and placed it back in its holder, and went back out into the bedroom. The sheets were impossibly soft when he dove under them, they were cool on his skin and Harry's weighted duvet was incredibly relaxing.

He was about to drift off several minutes later when the bedroom door opened and closed and he heard shoes clunk against the floor. Harry's side of the bed lowered as he sat there, took off his jeans the rest of the way and shucked off his shirt. Harry settled himself down and Draco reached out to grab him, feeling his naked skin as he pulled the man in. 

Harry gasped and giggled softly.

"I didn't know you were awake love." he puffed.

"Mhh." Draco grunted, leaning forward for a kiss.

It was slow and open mouthed, the taste of apple cider and toothpaste mingling on their tongues.

"You taste like apples." Draco murmured when they broke apart.

"Sparkling cider... you know I don't fancy alcohol much..." 

"Course mon amour." Draco purred tiredly.

"I love you." Harry mumbled, kissing his jaw and neck lightly.

"I love you." Draco breathed as he held Harry tight while his warm lips moved lazily on his throat.

Sirius meandered over and pressed his nose into Harry's back in inquiry.

"C'mon Sirius..." Harry coaxed breathily at the dog.

The mattress bounced sightly as Sirius settled himself by the foot with his head in the crook of one of Harry's knees. They both laughed lightly at the dog before drifting off themselves.

 

The next morning was a slow one of tea, coffee, and Harry's egg bites he'd learned how to cook. Sirius slopped away somewhere in the corner at his vast bowl of dog food, the crunching of kibbles and squish of canned wet food the only other noise to accompany their gentle sips of their respective drinks. Draco sipped a modest mug of coffee while Harry nursed some tea and stuffed another egg into his mouth.

Draco picked up the Prophet as he sat down while Harry fiddled about with the crossword in the Quibbler, finding it stimulating for his groggy brain. Draco choked on his coffee and rocked forward to slam the Prophet down on the table. 

"Fuck- Harry look-" Draco stammered, pointing at the big bold headline.

'Potter's Paramour!' 

Harry frowned and continued to look at the article, gagging on his egg when he saw the large photograph beside the text. It was of him and Draco having sex the morning after their second night in the home before Mr Weasley had come to completely redo the fidelius charm when the patches fell. Nothing was showing but they were fresh out of the shower and Harry was in a proper tree frog position, legs on Draco's shoulders while he stood and held Harry up. The moving portion was thankfully one of the moments where their bouncing was minimal, but it was still embarrassing.

A letter whizzed through the fireplace in the drawing room and straight to Harry. Mr. Weasley's wild handwriting scribbled out 'We have seen the article. Do not go anywhere I'm going straight to Kingsley.'

Harry frowned but looked back up at Draco.

"Well I guess we should just let him handle it." Harry murmured.

"Yeah..." Draco acquiesced.

"Could we go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry inquired with a note of longing in his voice.

"Of course. I'm sorry we haven't gone sooner..."

"It's okay, we've been busy. With planning our big getaway date and building ourselves a home... It's been tricky to find some good time." 

Draco smiled at him and stood, finishing the last dregs of his coffee, to go upstairs and change into some nice clothes. Harry went up a little after him, and soon they were ready to go. 

Harry leashed up Sirius, crept onto the front porch with Draco, and apperated to Godric's Hollow.

Sirius, unfazed, trotted forward and led them to the cemetery. When they arrived there, they were shocked to find all of the graves with beautiful wild flowers and clover. Lily and James's marble headstones were blown into full relief in the low sunlight. The tree above rustled in a slight breeze that passed. There were cards of every sort lying against the marble, many with decoration of Harry's lightning scar and glasses. 

Harry knelt down, Draco following, and picked up a purple card with familiar handwriting.

'Your son is beautiful, I wish you could see how gold hearted he is. We're all very proud of him despite everything being written about him, and I'm very proud to have been his professor and headmistress.

Minerva McGonagall'

The others echoed similar sentiments.

They spent a few minutes reading the cards over the graves before neatly putting them back in place and conjuring and setting a bundle of lilys on both.

They wandered over to the ruin, Harry taking a long moment to stare at it and visibly chew the inside of his cheek, before they entered. 

It was set just how they had left it, dank, dark, and dusty. Harry admirred the toy broomstick for a while before bracing himself enough to go upstairs.

He entered the room, Draco in tow, and looked at the drawers. 

"Let's look for... Anything... Really..." Harry mumbled, grounding himself by placing his hand on Sirius's neck.

Draco simply nodded and began to pull open drawers gently. He felt a little jolt at finding the only little thing in there besides baby clothes was a piece of parchment neatly folded up and placed on top of the pants.

He unfolded it and was startled to find his godfathers handwriting, Severus Snape's handwriting.

It was quite long, so he thought Harry should read it first.

"Hey Harry? Come look at this." 

Harry turned to glance and spotted the paper, scrambling over when he did so with Sirius by his side.

Draco set it in his hands and cocked his head to read it.

'Lily,

I write this knowing the fate of your son. Your sixteen year old son who Dumbledore has been raising to be slaughtered. It has forced me to look back on the boy knowing he must die to end this, what I caused. 

I cannot say that I feel for or empathize with James, but I understand why you chose him even when I loved you with everything I had. I have gotten myself too deep to directly help Harry, too involved in an elaborate scheme that I know if I don't write out my thoughts that there is a possibility of him finding out and ruining the carefully laid out plans to end this.

I hate to admit I see him like a son. I longed to have a black haired green eyed son with you. But I see so much of myself in him. He has your heart and James's arrogance and headstrong nature, but there is a trauma within him that I deeply relate to. The things I saw when giving him occlumency lessons were horrific. Primary school teachers screaming at the boy for being unable to talk, bullied and beaten so badly to the point of everlasting scars, and that painful hunger that I hate to see anybody else suffer like I. I knew I should have done something, said anything to pull him from that household that nearly got him killed and wasted him down to bone, but it was cowardice, ignorance even, that I didn't.

I didn't want to believe your son was anything but pampered. I still regret that he is not mine. I hate that he embodies everything I wanted in a child. I hate that I've grown to care about him. I hate that I've done nothing to help him but everything to hurt him. There's a part of me that sees the true emptiness in the boy. Harry has circles under his eyes that convey that very fact. 

I have come to think of him as a son. In some twisted point of reality, I see beyond the appearance of his father, and I see you, and beyond you, I see myself, and behind everything, I see a martyr of Dumbledore's making. Stupidly selfless. Idiotically heroic. A boy who just wants a family. A boy who just wants love. He might carry the love you gave him, but he's lost, he doesn't know what it is. The pain is so visible in his eyes and I almost feel guilty about Black's death.

Love is one thing I've had a complicated relationship with. I believed in it when we were young. I ceased to when you married James. I continued not to when you had a child. I felt as though my heart died with you when you were murdered. I refused to believe in it when I saw your child, tiny, frail, and afraid to eat at the table. But I believe in it again. I will protect him as James would have done. I may not be his father by any stretch of the word, but I will protect him like a son.

He is so small. Walking down the halls shorter than Granger, but he is honest, and he is good, and he's fiery like you. I hope he experiences something akin to love before the inevitable.'

Harry stared at the letter, not knowing how to feel at all. This man whom he had watched die after years of bullying wrote that he thought of him as a son. He was still dismissive toward Sirius and James and even himself at some points, but he understood why. His throat burned a bit as he worked his jaw in thought.

He folded the note away and tucked it into a pocket, recieving a comforting lick on his hand from Sirius.

They continued to look around, Harry pulled open a drawer to a very familiar clinking of glass bottles. He stared down at the small box and picked it up, hearing glass tinkle and thunk as he lifted it. Opening it, he found two little bottles with glowing memories in them.

"Draco- is there a pensieve anywhere?"

The man looked up, holding another bottle in his long fingers, and nodded.

"It's in the bedroom, just down the hall, I went and looked while you were reading."

Harry rushed into his parents bedroom, finding a nice white bed beside a closet full of clothes and a cupboard with the pensieve peaking out. He pulled it out and used his wand to stir the gaseous liquid around to make it come alive with a faint white glow. Draco came in and went over to stand by Harry.

"Could I see too?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah... Together..." Harry agreed.

He poured the memories into the pensieve and performed a tricky little spell he remembered Dumbledore using to make them shuffle consecutively.

Taking Draco's hand, he leaned forward until his nose was a hairsbreadth away from the surface, and fell through. Draco came falling gracefully beside him as they tumbled into a bright room.

It was sterile. Medical. There was one bed in the center of the room and a few chairs by the wall.

His mother, with her beautiful violently red hair that cascaded around her face, was occupying the bed, squeezing the hand of his father aggressively. James was nearly as tall as Draco, his rectangular spectacles perched crookedly on his nose, as he looked on at Lily, who was straining.

"Nearly there Lil- almost time- almost time." came James's voice as nurses got ready so around them.

Harry spotted Sirius and Remus sitting in the chairs looking very concerned.

"Good lord Prongs you're having a baby..." Sirius breathed into the finger that was pressed parallel to his teeth.

"And you're just now realizing Padfoot?" James scoffed, "My wife's gone into labor and it's only just now struck you that she's having him when he's about to pop out- my hand Lilyyy-"

Lily shut him up with a glare.

"You sir- will- tolerate it- agh- he's small- but you've no- idea- how agonizing- this is!" she panted quickly, throwing her head back to snarl and shake her hair out of her face.

"It's going to be so worth it though." James cooed.

"Definitely..." she breathed, the contraction she'd been experiencing finally coming to a halt.

One of the nurses bustled over and settled on a chair between Lilys prepped legs.

"Now Mrs. Potter, I'm sure you are aware that your son will need to be taken to the neonatal care unit until he's been stabilized because he's incredibly small?" she verified, reaching down with gloved hands to asses.

"Yes- but will I be able to hold him after he's been cleaned off?" 

"We're going to stabilize him so you can have that first contact with him of course, but we can only do about an hour before he needs to be taken so we can make sure he's going to be okay. Parents of babies this little usually stay in the unit with them because we permit it, but the doctor estimates around two days before he's ready to go home with you."

"So we might be here for a while?" James asked.

"A little while, but you'll be with your brand new son, right?"

"Absolutely." Lily breathed.

"Well he's crowning, I can feel that he's got a nice full head of hair." she chuckled, eyeing James's rats nest.

Another nurse came over and began to count Lily through breathing exercises.

"You're going to need to push soon alright?"

Lily nodded, looking determined.

Harry glanced at Draco, who watched with a curious expression, feeling awfully strange to witness the memory of his own birth, but equally as fascinated to hear his parents voices as they prepared to bring him into the world.

He was brought back to the scene when Lily howled loudly as the nurse counted down from ten. A brief pause before she yelled again through her gritted teeth and the nurse repeated "Push push push push push-" while James's hand got crushed.

"There's his head-" the nurse commented as the other five behind her got ready for him.

"Really push for me now-" the nurse urged as Lily's contraction wracked her.

Lily was sweating, brows screwed up as she gasped for breath. It was a tense ten seconds before the third and final major contraction ripped through her and out he came.

There was a telltale cry as he was rushed to the little table where his umbilical cord was cut and tied and he was cleaned off. Harry watched in awe as the little newborn him softly cried out for his mother, like a baby who had lost his voice.

He was carried back over to Lily, swaddled in burgundy and quietly hollering for her. The moment he was laid on her bare chest, he made a small hiccup of realization and calmed down almost immediately.

"Oh he's beautiful..." Lily crooned.

James was actually sobbing beside her.

"Ohhh- can I touch him?" he sniffled.

"Of course." the nurse hummed.

Harry was tiny and a little pale, but his features were soft and round, and his hair was a peachy version of James's.

Sirius and Remus came over to see him, but the scene whirled into another.

They were stood in the very bedroom they were in now, the only person occupying it was Lily as she pasted a bunch of pictures into the beginnings of what would become Harry's baby book.

It was serene for only a moment before James burst in with a high flush on his cheeks.

"Lily- Lily- Oh my god Lily- he's opened his eyes! Look look look!" he panted excitedly.

Lily set down the book as her husband held Harry in front of his chest. She hurried over and gaped at her boy. His huge green eyes were open and sparkling like gemstones.

"Their yours! He's got your eyes!" James wheezed.

Harry wasn't very much older than the last memory, only a few days.

Lily took Harry into her arms and cradled him, making him grab clumsily at the breast he was closest to.

"He's gorgeous..." Lily chuckled, letting down the strap of her tank top to latch him onto her breast.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he simply fed.

"He's so quiet." James sighed, patting his little head.

"He's a sweetheart." she murmured, brushing Harry's cheek with her fingers as she went over to rest on the bed.

The scene shifted again to the same room with a slightly older Harry in his father's lap, sucking on a pacifier. James was prompting Harry to focus on a small stacking toy while gently rubbing his back.

"See? There you go... I know it's hard for your little hands... There it is, smart boy! You're so clever!" James praised, earning the tiniest of smiles from Harry.

Harry fumbled with the toy and began to order the little rings from largest to smallest. His small hands had poor dexterity and he was generally very quiet, his big eyes focused intently on the toy as he replicated the pattern his father had just demonstrated.

"Awe... Nearly there- yes!" James tickled Harry's sightly pudgy belly, earning a giggle from the small boy.

He held Harry up above his head and smiled lovingly at him.

"No condition could make me love you any less you clever little man." he tittered, bringing Harry back down into his lap, "You don't know what that means of course... But I don't care, you're my little boy... My little boy... My son..." 

And the scene ended, hurtling both men back into reality.

Draco collected the memories back into the vials, and put his arm around Harry's waist once they were secure.

"You okay?" Draco inquired, brushing the stray tear from Harry's cheek with his thumb.

Harry nodded, staring unseeing at the pensieve. Draco sniffed and rubbed his eye. Harry looked at him.

"It's just heartbreaking... You had such loving parents and such an accepting environment that was just- just ripped away..." Draco choked.

"It's okay Draco... Really... I wish I could have them back... But sometimes we can't always have what we want... And I've learned to be okay with that... I saw them before I died... That was a really nice piece of closure for me..." Harry cried into his hand.

They pulled each other into an embrace.

"I was really empty for a really long time... I had one purpose in life after I turned eleven... I had a really hard time losing people I loved and cared about and I know I'll never be truly the same without them... I finally have a life to live... A person to love... I want to carry on with you Draco... I want to be a stupid teenager with you..."

"God Harry you know I'm an ugly crier." Draco laughed, kissing him on the forehead.

"Impossible..." Harry croaked in a light titter.

They met in a soft kiss full of emotion, Harry's hands coming up to hold Draco's face. When they broke apart they hugged and brushed jaws like cats.

They both wandered back into the room and found a few more pictures and took the barely worn stuffed stag. Harry found himself full of a sense of that catharsis again. They neatly packed up the pensieve and the few memories that hadn't been shattered, the stag plush, the photographs, and the note.

The items were stowed away in their pockets before they went back outside.

Harry breathed in the warm summers air and gave Draco a watery smile. He felt one step closer to filling that chasm the war had left him with.

"Hey Draco?" he called, prompting him to press his chin on top of Harry's head.

"Hmm?"

He tilted his head back a bit to look at Draco.

"Let's go home." he shakily got out, silent tears running down his face as he held Sirius's lead tight.

Draco felt his heart swell with warmth at the word coming off Harry's tongue before he was whisked away.

They came back home to find a frantic Mr. Weasley tumbling out of their fireplace. Harry quickly wiped his eyes and undid Sirius's lead, letting the dog wander off to get some water.

"Sorry to bother but I thought you ought to know that I've sorted everything out with Kingsley and the Prophet- the article has been taken down, but there's no major backlash or surprise of the knowledge that couples have sex after the Quibbler piece from the other week." he panted.

"Oh- thank you Mr. Weasley." Harry coughed, wiping his nose on his sleeve distractedly.

"Oh come on you can call me Arthur you know." he chuckled.

"O-Okay thank you." 

He waved to them and went back through the floo.

Harry leaned back against Draco with a sigh.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." Draco chuckled.

"Carry me love? I want to snuggle a bit." Harry pleaded tiredly.

Draco happily scooped Harry up and carried him bridal style to their bedroom. He laid him down and took off his shoes, refraining from the urge to bring up his sexual interest topics that he was curious to discuss, before laying down next to him.

He took Harry's stuffed stag and set it on his beside table along with everything else, stowing the shrunken pensieve in the drawer.

They nuzzled into each other, talking of love and family and their excitement for their trip. Draco found, much to his surprise, that Harry was the one to bring up sex after several hours of talking.

"You know, I've been wondering a lot about trying new things in here..."

"How do you mean?"

"Our sex life silly." Harry responded matter of factly.

"I'm pretty open to anything really. I'd be willing to try anything you like." 

"Yeah same here, I'd be willing to try or let you do what you like."

"How far are we talking just as a baseline?" Draco asked.

"Well I dunno... I've been really curious about trying some more aggressive stuff..."

"Like what?" Draco challenged.

"Hmmm... I'd let you spank me." Harry laughed.

"Really?" Draco snorted.

"I mean... I honestly would. Not too hard obviously, but yeah."

"I'm going to be honest..." Draco began.

"Ooooo." Harry cooed mockingly.

Draco playfully smacked his chest, making Harry laugh heartily.

"Dick..." Draco scoffed.

Harry kissed his cheek sloppily.

"Arse." he teased back.

"Anyway," Draco began again with a high flush, "I'd honestly really like it if you dominated me while you bottomed."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think I would too... I wanted to try being a little more dominant so I can really own my body after what-what... She did..." 

"Well I'd gladly submit to you Golden boy." 

Harry chuckled into his chest.

"Let's go have some dinner." Harry suggested, sitting up.

Draco followed him down to the kitchen and sat at the table while Harry began to prep for cooking.

"Y'know, I've read about this system in one of my erotica novels where couples trying new things sexually would use a safe word system." Harry prompted as he lit the stove and set a pan on the burner.

"Safe word system?" Draco inquired.

"Yeah it's like you both pick words that you absolutely wouldn't say in a sexual situation to tell your partner to stop or slow down." 

"Elaborate?" 

Harry placed a pot of water on another burner and brought it to a boil.

"Say you were... Oh I dunno... Fucking me really hard in a way we've never tried?" 

"Yeah?"

"So if you accidentally hurt me or do something I don't like I'd say my hard safe word and you'd know to stop."

"Hard safe word?"

"Well yeah you can have different levels, but it's mostly hard and soft. So if I said my hard safe word, you'd stop altogether, and if I said my soft safe word, you'd pause to ask if I was okay with that and gauge how to respond accordingly and vise versa."

"That sounds really good." Draco hummed thoughtfully.

They chatted about potential interests while Harry cooked and fell asleep well fed with delicious food and thoughts of sex.

 

The next day was another long and drawn out start before they began working again. It was only around mid day that Draco noticed how frisky Harry was. He was being intentionally provocative while they furnished the drawing room and gave Draco's arse a nice slap while he was passing him at least three times.

Draco couldn't explain it, but Harry's smell roused him. It was always much stronger when he was concupiscent, like Draco could only just not taste the flavor of Harry biting at his salivary glands when the man walked by covered in sweat. Both were charged and ready to pounce at any moment, but Harry loved being a tease. 

They hadn't had sex for a solid two weeks and both were saving up their libido for tonight.

Harry was modest, but he knew when he was testing Draco's patience, and he loved to press right on that nerve. 

So when they'd finished dinner and Harry seemed to have disappeared, Draco was intrigued. 

He slowly made his way around the house, purposefully giving Harry enough time to put himself in the most lascivious state possible. He crept up the stairs and down the hall to their room, waiting for as long as his lust would permit.

Draco pushed open their bedroom door to find his handsome boyfriend sprawled out on their bed, moaning softly. He closed the door and drew nearer to the bed to search for the source of his pleasure. His eyes fell upon Harry's hands. And holy fuck was it a sight to see.

Harry's left was delicately gripping the base of the black dildo they had bought so many months ago, and thrusting it gently in and out of his body as his right hand gripped his spread thigh. He bit his lip, his emeralds falling upon silver, and moaned through his nose.

"Fuck..." Draco panted, kicking off his shoes and shucking off his dirty, paint covered shirt.

He shimmied out of his jeans as Harry's voice called quietly for him, his puffy dual toned lips covered in glistening saliva.

Draco slid onto the bed, asking for consent to touch in a husky voice.

"Can I touch you... love?" 

Harry whined and nodded, his powerful eyes flicking to Draco's lightly tousled hair.

Draco placed his hand languidly onto Harry's chest, fingers brushing pebbled nipples and soft hair, and traced the slight hills and valleys of his chest muscles. Harry wrapped his fingers around the back of Draco's neck and pulled him in for a hot and heavy kiss. They broke apart with a soft pop of lips. Draco's hand trailed down his body, running over his lean stomach and dipping into his navel. His palm glided over Harry's happy trail and caused the curly hairs to shift under his touch. He gave Harry's acute erection a stroke, brushed his fingers over Harry's fuzzy scrotum, and grabbed the base of the glistening black dildo.

Harry's fingers moved aside to relinquish his grip on the toy and rest on his thigh. Draco kicked off his briefs that Harry only just realized he was taking off, before directing his attention back to the base of the object inside Harry.

"Vibratum..." Draco murmured.

Harry gasped and moaned loudly, spreading his legs a little wider as the dildo gently vibrated.

"Push it in Draco- fuck- all the way in-" he pleaded.

Draco complied, pressing the quivering toy to the hilt and gripping the base tight. Harry was rocked by a wave of intense pleasure as the vibrations targeted his prostate and bladder just like they had requested. Draco pulled it out a bit, making Harry whine and lift one of his legs a little higher. He slipped it halfway out, teasingly pressed it three quarters of the way in before pulling it out completely. 

Harry's bladder and subsequently conjoined prostate was located a bit higher up in his body than Draco's, making his prostate a little harder to find as his pleasurable spots were ever so slightly lifted. But even then, Draco knew exactly where it was. There was an angle he had to achieve, before he had Harry seeing stars, that was rather complex. Even if his prostate a was only a mere few inches inside him, only just above the inner base of his shaft, it was still so particular to hit just right. 

The points of vibration were fairly close to the base of the dildo, not exactly where most would assume, so shifting that epicenter made Harry writhe. It buzzed his sensitive entrance every time Draco pulled it out just enough for the points of vibration to move outside his body.

Draco lathered the toy up with some more silicone lube before pressing the head against Harry's entrance and pushing. He watched in awe as Harry's body resisted ever so slightly before accepting the toy beautifully. He kissed Harry's thigh as he pressed it to the hilt once again. Harry's stomach jumped as he moaned, and Draco noticed with a lurch of his chest that Harry was just lean enough to see the bulge of the dildo. It wasn't distinctly shaped like it, but Harry's belly protruded very slightly when Draco pushed it all the way in. 

Draco's brain worked as he pleased Harry. The dildo was exactly as long as he was, so did that mean he'd be able to see a slight pooch in Harry's tummy if he pressed all the way in at the right angle? 

He focused on the man in question who had just brought his hand up to his lower stomach. 

"Feels just like you..." Harry panted.

"Yeah?" Draco murmured.

"Fuck yeah..." 

"How so?" 

"Always pushes... Right here..." he indicated his lower stomach, "You do it..." 

Draco pulled the dildo halfway out and watched it disappear before pushing it back in and watching the tiny spot swell a bit. He kissed his chest, working the toy in clever twists and pauses that made Harry cry out. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, having Harry's own confirmation that he did the same thing as the toy, and focused on making his love feel good. 

He adjusted himself to sit between Harry's legs.

He angled it upward to press right into Harry's prostate and thrusted in and out in small movements that rubbed Harry just right. Draco wrapped his mouth around Harry's erection and worked his way down as he kept the vibrations ever so slightly off. When Draco felt Harry's glans slip down his throat and descend until he was lip to base, he intentionally squeezed his throat around his penis. Harry groaned loudly at the double stimulation.

Draco's hot velvetine mouth and plush throat on his aching erection, while he held the dildo just barely off the spot he knew would make him come just to edge him, was a fantastic sensation. It was desperate. His spine was tingling and his hips were jumping. His hair was on end and his mouth was hanging open.

Draco pulled the dildo out and murmured "Finite." 

It ceased in his hand. He had a powerful urge to be inside Harry. To breed him, to make him feel explosively good until he was trembling under his touch. 

Draco stroked himself, slicking up his erection copiously so that it dripped and glistened with lube. Harry slipped the toy from Draco's hand and set it by his pillow. He reached down to stuff two fingers inside himself before adding a third, mewling desperately. Draco rubbed his slick head against Harry's knuckles, admiring the sticky fluid between his fingers as they pulled out of his hole. Harry gave Draco a stroke, slapping his rosy glans against his entrance tantalizingly. Draco ran the pads of his fingers over Harry's arsehole and perineum, loving the way his muscles fluttered.

Draco was panting in short breaths as he guided himself inside Harry, relishing the intermittent tightness as Harry mastered the control of his sphincter. Harry placed a hand on Draco's chest as he gripped both of his legs, arching severely in erotic reaction, his fingers dragging smoothly down to his stomach. Draco buried himself to the hilt and watched in awe as Harry's tummy pooched slightly, even more visibly than before as his arch pushed his penis closer to the surface.

"Oohhhh... Yes love..." Harry groaned.

He placed his hand on the small, barely discernable, bulge as Harry began to relax, feeling the shift of his erection with his body as he straightened out. Harry was so wet and tight and deliciously slippery along the chamber ribbing of his rectum. His body squeezed so perfectly around his penis, gorgeously and elegantly glistening with sweat as it ran down his chest and face. He was so amazing, so beautiful, and ridiculously handsome like this. And Draco was the only one who got to see how disheveled and ruddy he got.

He grabbed Harry's hips firmly, massaging his thumbs against Harry's pelvic front, and began thrusting slowly. Harry moaned loudly, completely unrestrained in their new home.

"Draco... I love you to death... But please fuck me first... I really want to feel how crazy you can make me... Then we'll take it slow... Is thas okay?" Harry panted.

"Of course my love..." Draco purred, gripping Harry's arsecheeks instead and leaning his weight forward so that he lay partially on Harry's chest.

He began amping up his thrusts into faster and faster snaps of his hips, embracing how his body wanted to move. Harry let out a sigh of pleasure as he stroked himself a few times before wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"Take me Dray..." Harry whispered into his ear.

Something primal rose up in Draco and he squeezed Harry's thighs with a loving gentleness before pounding into him. Draco alternated between lovingly slow and aggressively fast to keep it interesting and oh so good for the both of them. Harry loved love, so taking breaks in pace gave him a moment to breathe and to be edged closer to his orgasm.

Draco sped back up after several long minutes of slow sensual kissing and running their hands all over each other.

"Faster love!" Harry exhaled, releasing one of his arms to grab the bedsheets.

Draco obeyed, meeting Harry in a seering kiss as he went harder. They broke apart with a pop as Harry threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy.

"Fuck fuck fuck- h- holy shit! Just like that Draco- ohhhhh... Yes!" he babbled.

Draco deliberately slowed when Harry began wriggling and grabbing onto him tightly. Harry grumbled when he pulled out, fixing him with a firey and curiously delirious stare as Draco set his hands on either face of Harry's spread thighs and pushed up. His spine curved in as his body was rolled up slightly so that Draco could set a pillow beneath his arse.

Harry smiled with a wicked lust as Draco lowered his head between his legs, his hand coming up to grip Draco's hair, and caused their eyes to lock as they both grinned. Draco pressed his tongue flat against Harry's fluttering entrance, savoring the bitter taste of the man he loved as he dragged his hands down to begin playing with him. He cradled Harry's scrotum in his hand while lightly rolling and squeezing his testicles. His other hand slithered up Harry's torso to pinch his hard little nipples and massage his pectoral muscles. Harry moaned through his nose and placed his hand over Draco's.

Draco pulled back his hands for a moment to spread Harry wide, attacking his hole with his lips and tongue and tasting their vanilla lube on him through the savory taste of him. Harry cried out and pushed himself against Draco's mouth. Draco loved eating Harry out, surprising even himself by how much he got into it, which made the experience that much better for the both of them. He loved to suck on him and run his tongue in patterns over his furrowed hole. 

He let his hands wander up and around Harry's body now that his mouth was buried between Harry's thick cheeks, fondling his scrotum and kneading his arsecheeks. Harry lazily pumped his erection after throwing his head back to release the mantra of moans bubbling in his chest.

Draco lifted his head with a wet pop of his lips releasing from Harry's skin, and began trailing kisses down his legs. Harry watched him, his fingertip in his mouth, as his full candy heart lips pressed kisses all down his thighs and calves. He brushed his lips over Harry's ankle before dragging his tongue along his inner arch and kissing the ball of his foot. Harry raised his brows slightly, considering the new exploration of sexual desire curiously, and looked on as Draco's lips hovered questioningly over his big toe.

"Feet huh?" Harry breathily asked, smiling devilishly.

Draco flushed and barely nodded.

"I won't do anything if you don't like it or think it's weird-" Draco panted quickly, flushing high on his cheekbones.

"No... Do what you like love... I'm curious..." 

Draco studied Harry for a moment, looking for any apprehension in his expression, but found none.

"A-are you sure? I know it's a very taboo thing to like but-" Draco stammered, his belly squirming funnily.

"Draco you said it yourself, no shame in the bedroom, it's our bedroom... I'm ticklish so... You never know... I might like it as much as you like eating me out." Harry assured with a smile.

Draco chuckled lightly, his expression darkening excitedly, and rubbed his cheek against Harry's astonishingly soft arch. He smelled like lavender mixed with that sweet syrupy bite his sweat had that made Draco's mouth water. He hesitated tentatively before running his tongue along the sole of Harry's foot. Harry gasped and jerked about in reaction to his delicately ticklish soles. Draco held him in place, rubbing his thumbs along Harry's arches, and watched him moan and flex his toes.

Draco slipped his tongue between Harry's toes, greatly appreciating how hygienic the man was about his nails and feet overall, and found Harry stroking himself slowly as he watched. He traced his incredibly soft skin, licked up each of Harry's toes, and kissed the length of his rather narrow foot. Harry had extremely pretty feet, Draco noticed. They were small, fitting his petite frame, and slender, with nice high arches and smooth soles in that honey color of his palms, and nice proportionally pleasing toes with neatly clipped and groomed nails.

In Draco's pause of admiration, Harry took the opportunity to trail his foot down his chest after slipping from his loose grip. Draco focused on Harry. His plump lower lip caught between his adorably gappy front teeth as he curiously pressed his foot into Draco's chest. Harry's toes ghosted over his stomach, halting when he pressed his big toe into Draco's navel gently, and trailed down his vee. He toyed with Draco's neat triangular tuft of pubic hair with the ball and side of his foot before his arch slipped down onto Draco's rosy erection.

Draco groaned low in his throat at the contact. Harry glanced up at Draco's flushed face and knew he liked what he was doing very much indeed. He pushed his toes down so that the upper face of Draco's shaft pressed between his first and second digit and dragged his foot down. Harry wrapped his toes around Draco's glans, pressing the head into the small pocket between the base of his big toe and the upper fold of his hallux joint, and made him moan loudly. He dragged down the lower face of Draco's shaft before embedding the inner ball of his foot in the tender, lightly fuzzy, skin of his scrotum. 

He didn't want to hurt Draco by crushing him or moving at an awkward angle, but he wanted to squish him around a bit, his body was just so pliable. Harry twisted his ankle inward slightly, rolling and shifting Draco's testicles with his toes, and caused him to mewl low. He rubbed his arch against his erection experimentally, thinking about the space his inner arches made when he put his feet together, and wondered if he would like it if he did something like that around his shaft.

Harry scooted back on his bum a bit so he was at a better angle to move his legs in the fashion he wanted to. Draco watched him hungrily as he put his heels and balls of his feet together at an angle around his penis.

"Yeah..." came a low half moan unintentionally released from Draco.

"That good?" Harry asked, feeling excited chills run up his limbs at the sensation of naughtiness.

"Brilliant..." 

He began to move his feet up and down Draco's shaft, sliding his toes up the sides and head, massaging the lowermost artery with the spaces, squishing the pads into his balls, and nudging behind his scrotum with the outer side.

Draco took hold of Harry's rather knobbly ankles and pressed his soles against his pelvic front. He began thrusting into the small space Harry's smooth arches created in earnest, loving when Harry wiggled and flexed his toes or jumped because it tickled. He propped himself up on his knees, using the position to better his thrusts.

Harry scooted himself up on his elbows and threaded his fingers through his sweat soaked curls, keeping his legs moving when Draco released his ankles to hold his own hips. He pressed his toes against Draco's lowermost artery and rolled his foot in loose pleasing patterns before wrapping his arches around his erection and pumping once more. Draco threw his head back, shaking his hair out of his face, before refocusing on Harry. 

It was curious to look into those emerald eyes as they held a gleam Draco was surprised to see. Harry was challenging him. To do what though, Draco didn't know. He gazed at his eclipsed eyes and thought maybe a verbal cue would reveal what he craved. The gaze was devilish, so Draco decided to play dirty. 

"Naughty aren't you?" Draco tried, searching Harry's eyes to look for any reaction.

But he simply quirked his brows, daring him to be raunchier.

Draco got down onto his hands and crawled up to be over Harry.

"What would you like? I can tell you want something..." he murmured.

Harry bit his lip, color flooding his cheeks as he looked away from Draco's eyes to his ear.

"I don't know... If you'd like it..." he admitted very quietly.

"How so?" Draco prompted, more curious than ever.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, his cheeks getting darker and darker every time.

"Is it - how would I put this- more intense than what we usually do? Kinkier?" 

Harry nodded minimally.

"We can try anything you'd like Harry. No shame in wanting to explore..."

Harry played with his hair a bit before meeting Draco's eyes.

"I- uh- I want you to... To... Er-" he swallowed thickly before whispering, "To want me... And I dunno- I like praise..." 

Draco frowned at him.

"That wasn't what you were going to say, was it?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I-I want to do something that... Possibly involves a safe word..."

Draco stroked Harry's cheeks and cocked his head.

"What is it?" 

Harry opened his eyes, burning emerald locking onto silver, and took a deep breath.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Harry breathed in a barely audible whisper.

Draco was a bit taken aback. He'd expected something dirty when he'd found Harry compromised with a dildo full hilt inside him, but he didn't expect such filthy terminology to fall from Harry's lips. And yet, he felt himself grow excited at the prospect.

"Okay... Yeah- wow-" Draco panted.

Harry's face fell a bit.

"We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable..."

Draco shook his head.

"No no, we can, I just really don't want to hurt you or ruin the mood by going too far..."

"Then we'll build up... Maybe I can- can bring it out of you..." Harry suggested.

"Okay- yeah-" Draco agreed.

He had to admit that he was rather curious about this type of sex, but he was surprised to find Harry so dominant about it. 

Harry flipped them over and kissed Draco before turning himself around and mounting him, his arse properly in Draco's face.

"Eat me out while I practice?" Harry inquired, shaking his hips tantalizingly, his demeanor flicking to dominant.

Draco nodded and took each of Harry's cheeks in his hands, spreading him wide as his mouth enveloped his erection. Draco groaned, his renewed drive pushing him to feel a primal and raw sort of want, and pressed his mouth to Harry's hole. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harry sucking Draco with his plush mouth and practicing taking him down the throat, and Draco licking and sucking Harry's sensitive entrance.

Draco felt a wild urge to ease Harry and himself into this more aggressive and animalistic style of sex, becoming aware of his hands on each of Harry's arsecheeks. He raised one hand, pulling away from Harry's succulent manhood that he had been fondling, and thought for a moment. He really didn't think Harry would like impact play too much due to the horrific beatings he'd suffered, but he also thought of the wild want that appeared in Harry's eyes when he asked to be humped down his throat. And before he could seize his impulse, his hand collided with well developed buttocks.

Harry pulled off of Draco to pause and eye him.

"Again." he whispered suddenly.

Draco complied, giving Harry's juicy bum a nice spank.

Harry moaned through his nose, biting his lip, and arched his back to make his arse more pert. Draco groaned low and licked his lips, grazing his teeth against the back of Harry's thigh. He took a great handful of his cheek and shook it, watching his muscles ripple, before lightly spanking him again. Harry was loving it. Draco hadn't expected him to be so pleased, but he still kept his swats a bit light. 

He was on the edge of falling apart, both men being driven insane by their aching erections that neither had let release for at least half an hour now. Harry wanted it dirty, he wanted to feel Draco in his aftershocks, and Draco was more than happy to tease him to near completion before pulling away last moment just to make him whine. They'd never been so raunchy. Kink after interest being revealed with a tender fervor that drove both men up the wall. They'd already loved what they'd been doing, getting ever more needy and heavy as they went, but there was a craving for more.

Draco brought his hand down thrice more, savoring the rusty red blush blooming on his arse in the vague shape of his hand. Harry was trembling with raw want, his thighs quivering with the thought of everything he wanted Draco to do to him and vise versa. Draco wasn't, daren't, spanking Harry hard enough to bruise, but used it as a way to excite him. Switching cheeks, he took another handful of his arse and shook his thick muscles before delivering a swift nip of teeth and smack to the ever reddening skin.

Harry rolled off of him and undulated his hips, throwing his arm behind his head, and arched severely.

"Suck me." Harry crooned, his dominance bringing out the competitive edge in Draco.

"How about you suck me?" Draco murmured, mounting Harry around the shoulders and teasing his head against Harry's lips.

Harry pushed Draco onto his back and play wrestled himself on top with his knees in the crooks of Draco's armpits.

"What's your safe word love?" Draco inquired earnestly.

"Cupboard for hard limits, Privet for soft limits." Harry murmured, "And yours?" 

"Hawthorn for hard limits, Stag for soft." 

They nodded, Harry pushing his immensely sweaty curls out of his face. 

"Well come here then you brute." Draco chuckled, urging Harry's hips forward.

Harry let Draco take him into his mouth, crying aloud with the sensation finally being given to his erection after several minutes of teasing. Draco used his grip on Harry's thighs to bring him forward, watching him pant and visibly sweat profusely, and finally seeing the raw appeal Harry found in the fantasy. He was bucking and Draco could see the planes of his belly flexing and his hips tightening, his curly happy trail becoming his main focus.

Draco felt Harry's hips retreating and his erection slipping from between his lips before he realized Harry was flipping them over using the momentum of his body. Harry settled himself between Draco's legs, urging him to scoot up and sit up on his knees, while looking up at him with a powerful want in his eyes that made Draco melt into doing his bidding.

"Tap the back of my thigh if it's too much." Draco panted as he ran his cockhead along Harry's chin.

Harry nodded and smiled up at him. Draco might've been on top, but fuck he was definitely submitting to Harry with ease, letting him lure him in while his delicious mouth parted to accept him. He slipped into Harry's hot cavern of a mouth, loving the way his tongue, his velvet tongue, pressed against his frenulum as he delved into the softness. He bucked, a motion that made Harry moan lightly through his nose, and felt his glans touch base with the back of his plush throat. Gradually, very carefully, Draco slid down Harry's throat, being mindful of his gag reflex that seemed to have vanished, while enjoying the brilliant sensation when Harry swallowed around him.

When he knew he wasn't hurting his lover, he began to lose himself in the feeling. His hips began to move minimally and his hands found Harry's hair to grab as leverage, both occurring without resistance from the man below him. Harry's grip was tight on the sides of Draco's thighs, beckoning him to adopt a reckless abandon.

A few minutes later, the look of Harry melted his restraint into nothing. His puffy lips wrapped beautifully around his shaft as his glorious eyes gazed up at him through impossibly long eyelashes and skewed glasses. Draco felt himself fade into a delirious state of mind, his hips beginning to thrust erratically and earn loud muffled moans from Harry, further intensifying Draco's feral urge to pound into the glorious saliva soaked warmth. Draco watched Harry's eyes glittering like glass through his lust clouded mind, not even registering that tears of ecstasy were being too pool at the corners and that he was drooling copiously.

His brain came back to him when he saw a tear track run its course down Harry's cheek. He saw that Harry's lips were curved in a slight smile around his shaft and his eyes were fixedly staring at him, though they were a bit unfocused in overwhelming pleasure. He pulled out just before he was going to come and furiously wanked until he exploded over Harry's face. Harry's thighs shivered as he released his load over Draco's back, panting like a wild animal as spit and tears ran down his face.

He sat back, panting, to admire his beautiful boy. His glasses were spattered with a few licks of come, a streak painted the bridge of his nose, and his puffy lips were strung with drool while dripping the thick diluted white of Draco's seed.

They recovered for a few minutes before Harry was stroking himself back to life once more. Draco brushed his nose over Harry's cheeks and orbitals, moving down to shift his hips into a more comfortable position that allowed him to lay atop him, and kissed his eyelids. Draco kissed him with a loving gentleness and brushed his tears of pleasure away with his thumb. He dragged his tongue over his hot cheek, lapping up his come and relishing how it made him giggle in his lovely rich voice. 

Spelling Harry's glasses clean, Draco set them back on his nose while leaning in to kiss him. He toyed with Harry's lower lip and pushed his tongue against the little gap in his teeth. The noises Harry made were brilliant. He softly crooned while trilling in the back of his throat and nosing Draco's ears, neck, and cheeks, his warm mouth riling him right back up.

Draco played with Harry's acute erection, ignoring his own to kiss lightly down the lowermost artery of his penis, while he got himself back up with the exquisite foreplay they were performing on each other. He found himself highly interested by the feeling of Harry's arteries swelling once more, his fingertips registering that he got warmer and warmer as he filled back up to full mast. The soft flacidity perking and jumping as his tightening muscles pulled his erection up to sit acute was mesmerizing.

Harry nipped and bit lightly at Draco's skin as he rolled himself on top, his teeth grazing his lovely pink little nipples standing out vividly on his alabaster tone. Draco rutted into Harry's wonderfully thick thigh as they tumbled about in the sheets, fighting for dominance. 

It was a sweaty mess of them rolling about, teasing, frotting, and licking, as they pressed the other down to deliver a gesture to fuel his arousal. 

Harry pushed Draco down with his hands on his chest to latch onto his nipple, his sly grin widening when Draco moaned loudly and arched. Then Draco pulled Harry down onto his back to suck quick puffs of air and saliva through his teeth along his happy trail. Harry used his thighs to grip Draco's ribcage and flipped them over once more before lying back between his outstretched legs and rotating his body as he gripped his ankle. He ran his tongue along Draco's long sole and high arch while his thumbs massaged the outer and inner edges, ripping a low cry from Draco's chest, as he rested lasciviously with his back arched to present his thick arse gorgeously.

Draco rolled them over, Harry's lips still teasing his soles, and straddled Harry so he could sit on his chest backwards. Harry's delightfully devilish eyes were on him when he twisted his torso to look at him. He took Draco's arse in his hands and gave him a light spank before he felt his hands take hold of his shins and his weight lessening as he lifted his hips. He was whisked toward the headboard and his arse met fluffy pillows before he felt his armpits being tickled and his collarbones being sucked on as Draco turned round and settled on his knees. 

Harry licked Draco's hole when he pulled his hips up, Draco sucked a hickey into his thigh, Harry was spun round, and finally his head hit the pillows as Draco pounced on him. Draco's hands were everywhere just as Harry's were.

They kissed every so often between licking and sucking love bites into each other's neck and shoulders, relishing the push and pull of their bodies until Harry prevailed. Harry kissed Draco's navel, pinched his pert nipples, and ran his tongue along the hollow of his collarbones before nibbling on his jaw.

Draco scooted up against the pillows so he was partially sitting up and watched Harry grab the lube and slather his fingers with it to rub around his rim while his head lowered to look down at himself. He perched on his knees and used a healthy amount of lube on Draco's erection as he prepped himself.

Harry's nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft and guided him to rub against his furrowed entrance. His body slowly relaxing best he could, Harry pressed Draco inside him. His hand was on Draco's stomach, his brows wound up as he threw his head back.

"Ohhhh... Draco..." Harry moaned as Draco's erection filled him up.

Harry was delicately shaking with the beginnings of overstimulation, his breath escaping in much more vocal moans but his movements more languid. Draco started to thrust up into Harry, watching his slack body bounce minimally as he adjusted. 

"I love you..." Draco murmured, his hands finding Harry's hips.

"Ah- hah... Ohh... I love you..." Harry panted.

Draco intentionally performed a masterful kegel squeeze that made his erection strain upwards inside Harry.

"Oooo yeah! Ohhoh fuck- oh do that again!"

He felt his insides burn with affection and arousal as Harry's voice. Squeezing his pelvic floor again, Draco elicited another beautiful string of moans from Harry that made him begin to bounce. 

Harry's hands found Draco's hair and his grip was suddenly vice like as he used his forearms on his shoulders as slight leverage. Draco could feel Harry's powerful hips working, his muscles rolling and rippling, and every squeeze around him. He buried his nose in Harry's sweaty shoulder junction and inhaled as his wonderful slippery furnace of a body worked ever quicker.

He smelled amazing. Sweet and musky and oh so masculine. He was like honey with a bite, raw and unfiltered. Intoxicating. It was the type of scent that made Draco's brain feel like it had just spun in circles, caused his eyelids to grow heavy but his pupils to dilate. He could feel his mouth flooding with his saliva, his hands tighten on the outer thighs of his lover, and how Harry's impossibly hot breath felt against his ear.

Harry sat back, riding Draco much slower now, and loosened his grip on his hair to trail down and rest on his upper arms. Draco slid his hands down Harry's thighs to caress his knees and release them to touch his elbows. Stopping at his wrists, Draco held them gently, turned them face up, and brought an arm to his lips. 

When he kissed Harry's scars, he gasped, the feeling of warm forgiving lips on the marks of the lowest point of his life making his heart swell with emotions. Draco felt Harry's insides squeeze around him, watched him shiver as he pressed his lips to the horizontal slashes, and moaned through his nose. 

He traced down his forearms to interlaced their hands. Harry always noticed how their palms didn't quite match, how Draco's longer bony fingers pressed asymmetrically between his own angular digits, and he loved it. It was endearing, imperfect, but it worked so well. And Harry knew that if he rotated his wrist just so, their hands would slip together and sit flush, but he still kept their grasp comfortably crooked. 

His left released and went to hook around his neck so he could pull himself closer, their noses a hairs width apart, while his right stayed tightly woven with his.

Harry bounced for a few moments before remembering another thing he'd fantasized about doing on this big beautiful bed. He broke his grip with Draco to hold the top of the headboard tightly with both hands, letting Draco's fingers come back to clutch his hips and further aid his enthusiasm. Head falling between his shoulders, Harry crooned loudly as Draco finally got the angle perfect and pressed his prostate just right, before he threw it back to cry out gutteraley as Draco began quickening his snaps.

"Oh oh ohh yeah... right there..." Harry panted, his beautiful brown skin glistening copiously with sweat.

Draco kept adjusting his hips minimally every so often to bring out that slew of moans and begs he wanted from Harry, breathing heavily and deeply in his focus.

"Hahhh mnnn oh- oh- ohhh yeah..." 

He was so close to getting his sweet spot just right, so incredibly close. Harry was fidgeting and flexing his toes in reaction to it all, getting louder the closer he got to that honey spot that would make Harry gush.

"Ah! Hah! Hah!"

There it was. Buried so specifically inside his glorious temple of a body.

"Ahahh! Ohhhh fuuck! Hohh!"

Draco loved the sight of Harry's eyes as he was thrust into with an incredible amount of power and precision. How they jittered in and out of focus as he was rocked delirious by the pleasure 

"Oh fuck! Ohhhhmm... Ohhh! Mhh..."

"Oh Harry come here..."

He wrapped his arms around his lower back and pulled him close, angling his hips just so to squeeze intensely against his rectal wall and right into his prostate at the most sensitive spot he knew of. 

"Ah yeah-oh fuck! Oh fuck- OH!"

Harry screamed loud, his hands audibly tightening on the headboard.

"OH! Oh- OH! Ahahh! Draco! There!" Harry babbled loudly.

The next thing Draco knew was that his chest was being painted by Harry's warm come and his boyfriend shuddering relief as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt the intensity of his large seed bursting inside Harry, watching Harry's expression morph into one of exquisite pleasure as Draco saw the first tendrils of his come slide down his shaft 

This was the wild love that many would call fucking, but to Harry and Draco it was another form of love. Crazy obsessed love. The wild lack of restraint that broke through the barrier of nothing being off limits to ask about.

Harry collapsed onto Draco, panting and shaking with aftershock and overstimulation.

Draco reached over to grab his wand and spelled them clean before sliding his slowly softening erection out of Harry and tucking his half asleep lover into his chest.

"That was incredible Harry... Absolutely incredible..."

"Love you..." Harry mumbled, nuzzling into Draco's neck.

"I love you too..." Draco yawned, setting his wand back on the table and petting Harry's hair.

He was so in love. So in love with the least judgmental person he's ever met. So in love with the handsome man who accepted him. 

He felt the cool metal of Harry's snitch necklace against his chest and the light chill of his own key.

He was so excited to go to France, as it was the next part of that little trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little early chapter update! This chapter was a wild ride to write! I hope you enjoy and I'm super ready to write their mega date! All suggestions are lovely and amazing and I appreciate every single one of you so so so much!


	42. Recognise What You've Been Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco brings up a touchy subject immediately after somebody Harry had never thought he'd see again suggests it.

When it came to christening every room of the house, Harry and Draco were true to their word to a masterful degree. Ron had lost count of the amount of times he'd accidentally walked in on them having sex and scrambled out before they could notice him. Hermione had had her fair few run ins with the couple while they were getting intimate, but Ron seemed to always catch them in the act.

Two days after the pair had come home from their second visit to Godric's Hollow, Ron had accidentally walked in on them having standing sex. He couldn't believe how effortlessly Draco picked Harry up from the couch. Harry's legs were thrown over Draco's shoulders and Draco's grip was tight on either side of Harry's hips as he directed his body to fall into his thrust. Harry was a mess as they crashed together in kisses and Draco was groaning from exertion at holding him and arousal.

Ron crept back to the drawing room and hurried back through the fire. 

He'd walked in on them in the kitchen, dining room, drawing room, the hallways in front of their bedroom, the staircases, and the bathroom. Their libido was so high they were having sex almost every night for about a week, constantly switching who was recieving as they went.

Ron found himself incredulous at the high energy pair. He could barely manage three days in a row, let alone a week. 

The next week was quiet talking and Draco's birthday celebration, in which he and Hermione and brought him two books on healing, knowing it was the profession he was considering the most. Harry had made him a nice little cake that was incredibly good and gave him a tiny figure of an antipodean opal eye that he found highly amusing as it trotted into his hand. 

In actuality, Draco's birthday had been several weeks ago during their graduation ceremony. Harry knew their birthdays were close but he didn't know the exact day of Draco's and felt incredibly bad about it. It was now the last week of June and Harry made sure to stuff Draco with food and love to make up for it.

Harry handed him a card after that. Draco chuckled and thanked him as he admired Harry's messy little drawing of a dragon on the envelope and the neat green wax seal. When he pulled out the card, he laughed aloud and cooed at the drawing of he and Harry on the front of it. It was evident that he had tried very hard and Draco loved that, it was endearing. He opened it and began to read Harry's messy scrawl.

'Dear Draco, 

Happy late birthday Dragon. 

When I met you in first year I remember how snappish we'd both been to each other before our rivalry began. I remember your ridiculous hair like it was yesterday, but now I find it funny instead of irritating. It's interesting to look back on when I first started to like you in sixth year. I was obsessed to say the least and I was worried about you despite myself. Hogwarts was where it all began and ended but also grew into something new. 

I really can't wait to open the next chapter of my life with you, no matter how much you irritate me sometimes. I love you so much you great idiot and I won't be forgetting that you didn't tell me your birthday anytime soon.

-Harry'

Draco hugged him with all his strength, lifting him from his chair and squeezing him until he was laughing heartily.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you- it kind of slipped my mind honestly." Draco admitted.

"With the ego you have, you forgot about your birthday?" Harry snorted.

"Yes actually, and I'm sure your massive ego won't let me forget yours." he chuckled.

"What's my birthday then?" Harry quickly inquired.

"July 31- oh you sneaky bastard-" 

And they connected in a kiss that made even Ron chuckle lightly.

 

Eventually, the excited energy of Draco's late birthday party had passed and Harry was beginning to enter a large depressive episode. 

Their house was essentially done and they were constantly talking about jobs in the wait time before they left for their vacation. Draco wanted to consider healing and talked about it whenever future careers came up. Harry, on the other hand, was much more preoccupied. 

He couldn't stop dwelling on and having horrible nightmares about Romilda's attack. It was like the fog in his brain had cleared and he was no longer able to use shock to block it out. He could still feel the shadow of her body whenever he thought about it too much. He could see her wicked expression in his minds eye. Blocking it out with the sweet memories of Draco's body was a coping mechanism at this point. 

Draco had the warmest most slippery body, a fact recently reaffirmed by their week of sex around the house. He liked that he could imagine exactly how he feels on the inside, but there was something about the Romilda situation that lacked closure in his brain. 

He'd found resolution in Voldemort, Ginny, his parents, Draco, everybody he had lost and loved, and even Dumbledore to an extent. What was it about her and her cronies that made him feel so vulnerable?

He wouldn't find out until the next day when he and Draco were looking for bathing suits for their mega date. 

He heard her before he saw her. That snobbish voice scoffing at the bikinis and complaining about how it would make her body look hit his ears like a death toll. 

Draco heard her too, feeling Harry's hand go rigid on his upper arm that he'd been absently holding. They both saw her standing mere meters away, all done up with an excessive amount of makeup and hair product.

Draco had been the first to act, steering them right out of there just as Sirius began to growl.

They had only just managed to step inside before Harry's panic attack hit. 

He collapsed in a heap on weak knees right by the door, prompting Sirius to press his body against him. Harry was wheezing and trying to hold back angry tears, his hands straining and attempting to scratch at his arms. Sirius batted his thick paw at Harry's offending hand and shoved his massive head into his lap between both arms. 

Harry began to calm down at the weight and warmth of his dog and boyfriend, who had been holding his straining ankle and was now rubbing it with a gentle thumb. He closed his eyes and shook through the horrible swooping sensations in his stomach and the cold sweat gathering on his hands.

"It's okay... It's okay... Let's go sit, I wanted to talk about this actually." Draco murmured.

Harry complied slowly, settling on the couch beside Draco.

"W-what do you mean?"

Draco stroked his hair lovingly.

"Nothing bad baby boy... I just was wanting to talk to you about considering therapy."

Harry frowned and looked at him.

"Therapy?"

"Yes, therapy. I really think it'd be beneficial for your mental health."

"How so?"

Draco sighed as silently as he could. So he was going to challenge him on this then.

"Because you have been through hell, a war, and rape at an age where most wizards are getting internships for future jobs."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't think you know how to yet..."

Harry hit him with a slightly scandalized look.

He stood abruptly and pointed at Draco half heartedly, his jaw tight and his brows drawn slightly.

"No. I'm not having this conversation right now."

And he left up the stairs in smooth stride.

Sirius followed up the stairs, stopping to give Draco's hand a lick.

He slumped and sighed.

Dinner was a tense affair. Harry was clearly not settling well with the rationality of going to therapy. He was having an intense internal battle in his head that was evident in his eyes and his tousled hair.

When they went to sleep, Draco simply rested his hand on Harry's hip and watched him pretend to sleep.

"You don't have to fake it if you can't sleep you know..."

Harry opened his eyes and sighed.

"This is fucking me up..." he mumbled.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want... But at least come against my chest. Sirius- come here." 

The dog leapt onto the bed at Draco's beckon call as Harry buried his nose in his sternum. Both bodies were so warm, and Draco smelled so good. Harry found himself falling into a deep slumber, though he couldn't say it wasn't nightmare free.

 

Draco glanced up from the bit of the Prophet he was reading the next morning, something about what Shacklebolt was doing about something he couldn't remember, to find Harry, gait lame and stumbling, making his way over to the dining table. 

"Morning." he greeted, forcing back a pitied expression at the state of him.

He made a sort of grunt in response, dead with exhaustion.

Draco pushed the mug he made for him across the table. He had quite the struggle getting the mug to his mouth, causing Draco to notice his angrily flexed fingers and tightly wound up shoulders. 

"You okay?" Draco inquired, setting down the Prophet.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Take a wild guess?" Harry challenged, clearly not having it.

Draco hummed, surveying him with concern etched on every line of his face despite his effort.

Hands flexed painfully tight to the point of twitching tendons, Harry looked a mess. His hair was plastered down on one side of his head and the other was sticking out beyond the point of just being unkempt, his glasses were crooked on his nose, and he had an impression mark of the pillow folds on his cheek. His boxer brief clad hips and legs were jumping and shivering while being fidgety anxiety, and his shoulders were drawn quite high up with tension. 

"Come here." he murmered.

Harry looked at him.

"What?"

"Come here." he repeated.

Harry complied, shuffling over to stand by him, and watching him with intrigue masked by pain. Draco scooted back in his chair and patted his thigh in invitation.

He sat, back toward him. Draco began massaging his hips and lower back, carefully popping his hip sockets and back, relishing the feeling of his warm skin. Harry hissed when he reached a point in the middle of his back.

"I know love... I know it hurts... It's okay..." Draco murmered into his ear.

Harry gritted through several knots in his back, feeling Draco's long fingers work away the tight coils of tension in his body. He eventually worked down his arms and gently got his hands to relax before traveling up to his neck and kneading the rigid muscles. 

He had been tossing and kicking all night, waking up to go sit by the window for a moment before coming back to bed, and going to the bathroom to pee after drinking copious amounts of water. Draco was tired from being awoken by a kick in the stomach and sweat touching him from Harry's skin. Harry's anxiety was awful and when Draco found him twisted up in a violently uncomfortable position, sleeping, the next morning, he let him be.

He turned around to face Draco and they began kissing tenderly as Draco's hands worked his muscles.

They were so invested in each other that they didn't notice Mr. Weasley stumble out of their fireplace.

"Harry- oh I haven't interrupted anything have I?" he called.

They broke apart and looked around or up at him.

"Not really no." Harry mumbled in his crackly morning voice.

"Ah well- there's- there's somebody looking for you... Although I'm not very sure if you'd like to see him..."

"Who is it?" Harry Inquired.

"Your cousin- I recognise him- blundering about shouting your name."

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Dudley?" 

"That's the one." Mr. Weasley affirmed.

"What on earth does he want?"

"Well he said he just wanted to talk, but it's hard to tell if he's being genuine..."

"I guess if he made the effort to try and find me..." Harry considered.

Draco let Harry dismount him and stand, thinking, while scratching his slightly shadowed jaw. He pulled his fingers away when his nails caught on his stubble and shivered.

"Yeah... I'll go see what he wants." he decided, oblivious to Arthur's slightly pink ears at his current state of partial undress.

"I'll be over in a minute, your office?"

"Yes- my office."

"Right then." 

And he was off up the stairs before either Draco or Arthur could object.

"I'll be... Waiting then." Arthur mumbled before vanishing through the floo.

Draco sat back in his chair, grabbing his mug again, and listened to Sirius clacking toward him. The great dog rested his huge head on his leg, prompting Draco to rub his lopsided ears.

Harry came down in a burgundy sweater and black jeans a few minutes later, shoes clumsily tied and glasses perched a little crooked. 

"I'll be off then." 

Draco beckoned him over and fastened Sirius's lead that had been lying on the table to his collar. He pulled Harry down to give him a kiss and hand him the lead.

"Be safe." he murmured, shooing him on his way, "Just check back in after you know what you're going to do, okay?"

Harry chuckled and went over to the floo with Sirius, taking a bit of powder and bringing them to the Ministry. 

When he stumbled into Arthur's office, he found himself face to face with his cousin, who was awkwardly seated in the chair opposite his desk. 

"Dudley." Harry greeted uncertainly.

"Harry- I didn't think you'd actually come-" Dudley stammered.

Harry eyed him suspiciously.

He'd lost a lot of the weight he'd had but was still quite chubby and his hair was only just growing out of the stupid pudding bowl haircut Petunia insisted he have. The musculature from his wrestling was beginning to show in his arms even though he was still rather large, and Harry thought the malicious glimmer that used to hang around his features was no more.

"You asked to see me?" 

Dudley seemed to snap back to reality from surveying Harry's small but intimidating and lightly but noticeably toned form.

"Yeah- I did, I was wondering if you'd like to... Get a cup of coffee... Talk... I've a lot I've wanted to say for a while..." Dudley mumbled awkwardly.

"Okay."

Dudley looked up from his shoes at him, quite obviously incredulous.

"You will?"

Harry shrugged.

"I know something... Changed after that dementor attack. I'll give you a chance."

Dudley simply nodded a little frantically.

"Mind if I give Draco a call?" 

"Not at all!" Arthur chirupped, straightening out his papers on his desk.

"Thanks Arthur." Harry hummed with a little nod, getting onto his knees in front of the fireplace.

He took a handful of floo powder and tossed it in, whispering his address, before sticking his head in. He saw Draco lounging casually on their drawing room couch and laughed at the domestic scene. Draco perked and set down the book he had been reading to walk over and crouch in front of the fire.

"How's it going?" he hummed.

"Good actually. We're going to go get some coffee and catch up." Harry informed.

"That's good, well, go catch up and have a chat, I'll be here finishing up the decorating or at the Weasley Granger's."

"See you in a bit!" Harry chirped before withdrawing his head back into Mr Weasley's office.

He saw the image of Draco waving to him on the backs of his eyelids for a few moments before he readjusted to the lighting. 

He and Dudley exited the Ministry, Harry leading while Dudley looked around at all of the bustling witches and wizards from all departments running about. Many paused to greet Harry and shake his hand in the short space of time it took them to get to the front doors.

"Where to?" Harry asked once they were outside.

"Just that cafe a little ways away, big gold sign." 

Harry hummed, recognizing the one he was talking about, having been there before with Draco, and apparated them there.

Once they settled in the cafe, Harry ordered a strong tea as Sirius layed down against his shins under the table, feeling that signature jitter of his PTSD and opting for something intoxicating, and Dudley got a fruity type of drink that Harry didn't care to recognize. He felt his apathy and deep set loathing for the man in front of him creeping up into his stomach. The man had once been the boy complicit in watching neglect and abuse with a mother who was also fine with slapping a small boy who had gone nothing other than be a wizard.

"I wanted to apologize... First off..." Dudley began, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

He simply raised his brows in prompt.

"For everything I did to you when we were younger, I'm sorry... I didn't realize how- how much you'd been through until that night with the dementors... That's what I saw... Every little kid I hurt... Everytime I hurt you... Or watched you be hurt... I'm sorry for my parents treatment of you... You didn't do anything... You was only a little kid... Didn't do anything wrong except be who you are, and you still got punished until you bled for it..."

Harry nodded gravely.

"I was so spoiled. It was to the point where I could watch you get beaten and not give a damn because it didn't affect me... And that's fucked up. I'm sorry for that encounter in the shop... My parents are very homophobic... Though you probably knew that already. Your boyfriend was that huge blond bloke, wasn't he?"

"I don't know about huge." Harry chuckled.

"C'mon that man is at least 6' 2" that's huge!"

Harry tittered low in his chest.

"But anyway, I'm really sorry... For everything I did to you and for everything my parents did to you..."

"I appreciate it... But nothing can really undo the fact that it happened and I'm covered in scars from that house. I'm glad to be away, even though I had to immediately go fight a war for the entirety of last year, it was still better than the mental and physical abuse I suffered there..." Harry mumbled.

"I know..." Dudley sighed.

There was a pause, long and pregnant, in which their drinks were brought over.

"You should try therapy." Dudley blurted.

"What?"

"Therapy, so you can talk to somebody and learn how to actually deal with your trauma. My girlfriend made me try it and it's really helped me be able to do this." he elaborated.

"I'm just waiting for my lunatic boyfriend to do that..." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Make you go to therapy?" Dudley inquired.

"Yeah... I know he and my two best friends have been talking about it. There's a lot of shit that has gone down in my life recently and barely half of it has even been brought to justice. The Ministry is so fucked up right now they've hardly been operating at all. Hermione and Ron started working there a few days ago and they're trying their best to get anything other than basic policies going again. I can't bring any of my cases to court like Draco insists I do because they haven't been running trials of any sort since everything got knocked down. It's just been rounding up the death eaters and piling heaps of work onto Kingsley, who's the temporary Minister, and the whole thing is a big mess." Harry vented uncontrollably.

"Damn, I really think you should go to therapy in the meantime before you can prosecute whoever it is."

"Seems a bit hollow coming from you Dud."

"Honestly... I get why you wouldn't take what I have to say too seriously, but maybe you should listen to him. He loves you right..."

"That's the thing though... We haven't talked about it much. He's starting tomorrow with the same lady who talks to my friends and I'm the only one out of them who's not going-" Harry stopped himself.

He didn't want to talk about this, no more with Dudley than he did with Draco.

"So... What have you been up to?" Harry diverted.

Dudley raised his eyebrows fractionally but answered.

"Graduated last year and started working at my dad's business as a start before I decide what I want to do. Trying to save up so me and my girlfriend can move out of her flat, y'know, boring adult stuff. Way less exciting than what you're doing I imagine."

Harry shook his head.

"Draco and I both have a massive inheritance, so we're traveling a bit before we decide on jobs. He used to be a death eater you see... And it's virtually impossible for him to get a job right now even though he was the top of our class with my other friend, but the idiot is too proud of course and can't handle taking a break, so... That's part of the reason we're going. I'm still conflicted about where I want to work... So I dunno... Thinking time as well?"

"Blimey that's rough..."

"Why am I telling you this?" Harry breathed, slightly amused.

"Cause I can't do anything with this information?" 

Harry laughed lightly.

"Yeah probably."

"Think the dementors really did blow a new personality into you." Harry added.

Sirius gave an almighty snore under the table, causing Dudley to jump.

"Shit- I forgot he was there-" Dudley gasped.

Harry stroked the dog with his ankle and smiled slightly.

"That means he's doing his job then."

"What's his name?"

"Sirius... Like my godfather..."

"That's nice. Is he like a service dog? I noticed his tags earlier."

"Yeah he's trained... Good boy, it's okay." Harry murmured the last bit to Sirius, who had perked at the sound of his name.

 

They continued to chat while Draco paced around Ron and Hermione's sitting room nearly pulling out his hair with nerves.

"It's hard to say really." Ron shrugged.

"I mean, you know how he is Ron..." Hermione murmured.

"He's going to freak out! I can't believe I didn't tell him I was going to book an appointment for him!" Draco fretted.

"It's for the best, he'll understand." Hermione attempted.

"That's sugar coating it quite a lot 'Mione..." Ron mumbled.

"Fuck- he's going to be so upset!" 

Hermione sighed into her hand as she watched Draco pace back and forth, "Just make him understand why you did it. I mean you've brought it up before, haven't you?"

"Yes but I never implied that I would make him go!"

Ron hissed through his teeth in concern.

"He's stubborn, but I'm sure he'll understand you. He does love you after all."

Draco scrubbed his hands over his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Okay- okay- it's done- I have to bring it up eventually. He's really not doing well."

He breathed a heavy sigh and sat down beside Hermione on the couch.

"Should I just cancel it?" he asked wearily.

"You said it yourself that he's not doing well mentally and you're worried about him, so no, I don't think you should." she reasoned.

Back on Harry's end, he and Dudley chatted about Dudley's girlfriend and how they'd gotten together, completely oblivious to Draco's fretting.

In the end, their conversation had ended and they parted ways.

"It was... Good to see you Dud..." Harry awkwardly concluded.

"You too." Dudley agreed.

They shook hands a little asymmetrically before continuing back to their homes.

Harry couldn't help but dwell as he walked to an apparation point. Even his cousin who had caused many of his ingrained habits and traumas was suggesting he go to therapy. He couldn't deny that it was a good idea, but he felt humiliated in a strange way, weak even. He was a mess, he knew that, and he needed help to cope with his messy self by himself. He hated to use Draco as his anchor of support when he panicked, but he had him there to hold onto.

It seemed like every sentiment brewed its own counterpoint before even considering a concession. He was unstable. He knew that. He was all of these things he didn't care to think about and he hated to admit he needed help. He'd been so mentally independent even after all these years with Ron and Hermione proving loyal time and time again. The treatment of his younger self at such a developmental period of his life had embedded that quality impossibly deep inside him.

He disapperated and nudged Sirius inside after unhooking his lead. The dog ambled in before him, his big tail wagging as Harry closed the door.

Draco stumbled through the floo suddenly, making Harry jump slightly.

"Hullo." Harry greeted, a little confused by Draco's disheveled appearance.

"Harry- you're home-" Draco panted.

"Why are you all out of breath? You're acting suspicious."

Draco shook his head and slumped on the couch.

"Come sit?" 

Harry did, frowning at his distressed boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

"I guess I should just tell you... I booked you an appointment with the therapist." Draco puffed.

Harry simply blinked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"You're not mad?"

"A little but... I understand why..."

Draco rested his hand on Harry's thigh.

"I'm glad you're taking this well."

"I would be upset but I just... Don't have the energy." 

And he slunk away up the stairs.

Somehow this reaction made Draco feel worse. That reluctant acceptance was so unlike him, but it was all the more reason why he needed it.

 

The next day they were sat in the waiting room of the therapists office. Harry was brooding, Draco could tell, but he didn't dare push on that nerve right now.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy?" a plump little witch asked.

They stood and followed her down a spacious hall and stopped before two doors.

"Mr Malfoy, you with be with Mrs Bryce and Mr Potter, you will be with Mr Ferret." 

Harry glanced at Draco, who smiled at him before entering Mrs Bryce's office. 

He walked through the smooth oak door to Mr Ferret's office a little nervously. There behind a nice dark desk sat a man with brown and black striped hair and a kind pointy little face. He stood to great him and revealed that he was little taller than Harry, which made him feel strangely better.

"Hello Mr Potter, Hobart Ferret, so pleased to meet you!" he greeted in a slow nice voice that had a little bit of a squeaky edge, "Please have a seat."

Harry sat in a plush black chair that made him feel quite comfortable, Sirius curling by his feet, as Mr Ferret settled back behind his desk.

"Now as I understand it," he began, going through a thin file, "You have some concerns about privacy?"

Harry nodded, grateful he brought it up.

"Well I can assure you that all of our sessions as well as your partners sessions are highly confidential and stay in this room, which is sound proof and charmed to detect unwanted presences. I heard about your slander case with Rita Skeeter, and I promise I took extra precaution in prepping this room for you." Mr Ferret explained.

"Thank you..." Harry breathed, astounded by the effort put in.

"Of course. Now, let us begin, shall we?"

"Yeah- that's alright."

Mr Ferret cleared his throat and leafed through the parchment in the file.

"Your partner has made me aware of your being on the autistic spectrum, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, what do you currently use to relieve sensory overload and sensory irritants?"

Harry pulled out his cube, which was a bit worn from use, and set it on the desk.

"I always carry that one with me... Draco gave it to me for my hands."

"Explain what that means, for your hands?"

"I've a nervous thing I have where my hands... My hands..." he trailed off, feeling strange.

"You're perfectly safe in this room Harry. Nobody except me is listening to you, there's no shame in expressing a struggle." 

They talked and talked about Harry's life. Mr Ferret had Harry show him all of his fidget toys that had been residing in his pocket in the bag, which instilled a sense of comfort at being able to share something he enjoyed. They didn't go into detail about anything except his anxiety and his goals, it was like a run down to establish comfort and safety, which Harry greatly appreciated. After that, Mr Ferret asked about Harry's special interest, and had him enthusiastically ramble on for the few minutes that would take them to the end of the hour long session.

"Well Harry, it has been nice to meet you at last! I hope this introductory session prompts you to come back and I wish for you to practice those simple breathing exercises we went over for anxiety, okay?" Mr Ferret concluded.

They shook hands and Harry nodded.

"Thank you, I'll try my best." Harry hummed with a tiny wave.

He walked out to find Draco waiting for him with a cup of water in his hand.

"You hungry?" he inquired playfully.

Harry chuckled, "Very."

They went out to a little bistro that had some cold cut sandwiches and took their seats after getting food.

"How was it?" Draco prompted.

Harry shrugged.

"I like him, but I'm not totally comfortable with the thought of him knowing a lot about me yet..."

Draco nudged his ankle under the table.

"That's normal... I didn't feel totally comfortable either. It's a process."

Harry nodded.

"I dunno, I have a bit of a mixed opinion, seeing how even Dudley suggested I start going to therapy."

Draco goggled at him.

"He suggested- well now I know why you were reacting that way..." he sighed.

"Well obviously." Harry huffed, suddenly slightly irate from this issue being resurfaced in his brain.

"Felt a little awkward didn't it?"

"A little is an understatement."

"I know you don't want another prophet incident, but you should trust him, he'll help better than I ever could..."

Harry reluctantly nodded and patted Sirius' head when he rested it by his thigh.

"It's just one of those things you can't tell until you get there." Draco murmured a bit quietly.

"I suppose, yeah..." 

There was a pregnant pause in which they ate. 

"What did you do during your session?" Harry inquired suddenly.

Draco looked up from his plate at him.

"Same as you I would assume. Mostly just ran over the basics of who I am and a little in depth about how to start dealing with anxiety." 

Harry nodded and pulled his cube from his pocket.

"Where are we going first for our trip?" Harry popped.

"I can't tell you yet, obviously." he tittered.

"C'mon Dray." Harry begged playfully.

"Alright well... Do you know where I was born?"

"France?" Harry inquired with a cocked head.

Draco nodded, halfheartedly fighting back the smile pulling at his lips.

"Really?!" Harry gasped, his sandwich slipping a little in his excited grip.

"Yeah, thought it'd be nice to start there."

Harry tapped the table repeatedly with his cube in his enraptured loss for words. Draco chuckled heartily at him, setting his napkin on his empty plate, and took a sip of water.

"You done?"

Harry nodded a little distractedly, his focus wandering somewhere outside the window.

They exited the little bistro and walked toward the apparition point with their hands interwoven. Draco enjoyed the playful tapping of Harry's fingerpads on his knuckles as they meandered along. It was a rather lonely area. There were very few people and the evident witches and wizards were interspersed in the muggle shops, leaving the pavement rather empty.

A long peaceful beat of nothing but the jingling of Sirius' tags and the tapping of his toenails alongside the quiet clicking of Draco's shoes and the barely audible patter of Harry's trainers passed with a lovely ease. Everything seemed fine. They turned into the alley toward the apparition point and continued on.

But of course their luck was against them and there was a shout that drew Harry's attention moments before it caught Draco's ears. Sirius whirled around and placed his body horizontally in front of them, his lopsided ears twitching for the source. An earsplitting crack of metal being banged together echoed horribly in Harry's head before two muggle teenagers came sprinting toward them from around the bend. 

Sirius began barking madly. Draco's hand shot to his wand pocket. Harry brandished his wand quickest while wincing at the terrible ring in his ears that seemed to press repeatedly on his eardrums in a pulse. 

"Gimme what you got!" one boy hollered at Draco.

"Empty out your pockets!" The other snarled at Harry.

Harry flicked his wand and quickly stunned the boy in front of him. Draco fumbled his wand before breathing, "Stupify" shakily and causing the boy before him to crumble. 

Sirius's barks lowered into a menacingly long growl.

"C'mon love, lets go." Harry pleaded, beckoning Draco frantically.

Draco stepped toward him, but the boy he had stunned grabbed his ankle and tripped him. Harry directed his wand toward the boy, only to have his aim knocked irregular by Draco's flailing arm, giving the loosening boy time to brandish a small knife at him when he flipped over into a crouch.

"Sorry! Harry- sorry-" Draco forced out as he attempted to stand.

The boy took a tighter hold on Draco's ankle as Harry twirled his wand in that familiar way and thought 'expelliarmus.' 

His hand snapped open as Draco's leg was jerked free and he was able to stand.

"Come on!"

He immediately steered them away in a quick trot, but was stopped when Sirius pulled on his lead and snarled. They both whipped around to see the dog bearing its teeth at the first boy, who was only just resuscitating from the stunner, and had grabbed his tail. Harry let his grip go on the lead and let the dog snap at the boy's wrist while he ran toward him to help free him. 

"Let go!" Harry bit.

He stamped on the boy's forearm hard enough to make him release his dog just as Sirius let out a resounding bark and Draco roared "Stupify!" 

Harry heard a person crumple to the pavement behind him and whirled around to see the knife bearing boy curled in on himself.

"Come on! Come on!" Draco hissed as Sirius bolted toward him.

Harry sprinted back to him, hearing panting and grunting behind him. His hand was about to meet Draco's to disapparate, when he felt a sharp pain in the junction of his right buttock and heard the sickly tear of fabric and a weight that made his stomach sink to his feet leaving his pocket. Their palms smacked together and they were gone in an instant.

Draco quickly ushered Harry and Sirius inside, slamming the door closed with his foot as Harry bowed in pain.

"Did he get you?! Come here- where- where'd he hit you?" Draco panicked.

"My leg!" Harry bit, reaching back to feel the warmth of blood.

Draco swore loudly and scooped him up while calling Sirius as he ran up the stairs. 

Harry was set back on his feet as Draco slid down to assess the cut.

"Pants down, I need to see it clearly." Draco panted.

Harry complied, lowering his pants to knee level so Draco could run his fingers over his skin. 

The tension began to calm as he began murmuring a healing charm and Sirius layed down beside him after giving his knee a cheeky lick. A few minutes passed before Draco stood and gave him a playful pat on his newly repaired bum.

"How about I run you a bath and you can de stress?" Draco suggested.

An angry viper of emotion rose in Harry's throat and he whipped around to face him. 

"I don't need to de stress! I need my things that have just been nicked!" Harry shouted.

"What's been-" Draco began, but the color quickly left his face as his expression sunk.

"All of my shit! I felt him take it! I felt him take the bag of my things! And my favorite cube was in there! The one you gave me!" Harry roared.

"No- it hasn't-"

"It has!" he screamed, aggressively slamming his hands against his other pockets.

"We'll get you some more- some new ones I mean!" Draco invented frantically, seeing his boyfriend edging on a tantrum that was sure to cause pandemonium.

"I DON'T-" Harry stomped his foot, "WANT NEW ONES!"

Draco was lost but quickly attempted composure in an effort to calm him down.

"They'll be so much better love! New and improved for you to figure out!"

"But you gave me that cube! You- you and your lousy stunner lost me your gift!"

Draco knew he didn't mean it, knew it was his temper, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Well my stunner is lousy because of what I had to go through with Voldemort!"

Harry propped himself up on his toes.

"You think I don't know- that I don't know what you went through?!" 

"I know you do! That's why I'm explaining it to you because you're being irrational! You think I don't know you're stronger than me?!"

"I'm being irrational?! You're not the one who's just had some of his favorite things stolen from his pocket after he thought his life might finally be getting somewhere normal!" Harry shouted, and tears began to run their course down his face.

"Harry-"

"I loved that cube! And now I'll never get it back! You don't understand what that means to me!"

Draco fell silent. He really didn't know.

Harry shoved him hard on the chest, knocking him backward a few steps.

"Just leave me alone!" he cried, "I don't want you to coddle me right now!"

Draco felt a little stab in his stomach at Harry's words, but respected them, and let the bathroom.

Harry folded by his dog and lay spread eagle on the cold floor, crying silent tears while trying to breathe. He just wanted his head to stop spinning and ringing. He wanted it all to just become quiet. Sirius scooted over to wrap his body around Harry's head, enveloping his frazzled ears in a muffler.

He stayed like that for several minutes before the first rush of overload finally hit and he began banging his hands on the floor. Sirius layed his body over his stomach and batted at his hands whenever they rose. Harry finally began to calm down in the spaces of time between his other secondhand reactionary overload habits that passed in waves that were aided by Sirius.

By the time he had gotten up and decided to take a shower, his ears had finally ceased to ring. He acted on several other habits and stimmed for long periods of time before he got out and dried off.

"You're getting a bath tomorrow buddy." Harry murmured to Sirius as he sidled out of the bathroom. 

He found the scene before him to be a bit of a shock. The light coming through the windows was inky and the moon was illuminating Draco's beautiful figure laying on the bed. His mind vaguely wondered how long he'd been in the bathroom, having lost his sense of time early on, and went downstairs to fetch some food for Sirius.

He came back up with a can of dog food and emptied it into the bowl he'd brought, adding some kibble for good measure and throwing the can away in the bathroom.

 

Harry collapsed into bed beside Draco, burying himself against his broad back and hooking his legs over his waist to spoon him. Said man jumped into awareness and tilted his head slightly to look at Harry's brown angular hands and legs curling around his body.

"Hi love." Draco mumbled, bringing a hand up to rest in his curls.

Harry simply grunted, nuzzling his nose father into Draco's neck. 

"M sorry..." 

"It's okay... I understand why you are mad... But I really think you should try something new..." Draco murmured.

"Yeah... You're right..." Harry conceded a little grumpily into Draco's neck.

Draco turned a little to look at him, chuckling lightly at his thick brows pulled down slightly in a solid grimace.

"I win for once hmm?"

"Never arsehole..."

"Just a little?"

"Dick head..."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately I do... Now go to sleep you great pointy bastard..."

"Of course scarhead."

"Arse..."

Draco laughed deep in his chest and tickled Harry's jaw.

"Can I have a kiss?" he inquired, sticking out his lower lip in a beckon.

"Only cause I love you." Harry mumbled, sitting up on his shoulder to connect them in a kiss.

It was sweet and impassioned while also carrying Harry's apology through their locked lips. When they broke apart, Harry rested his cheek against Draco's face, causing both to titter tiredly.

And they fell asleep curled up against each other, the last thought lingering in Draco's mind was the letter he'd sent to the twins when Harry hadn't come down for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I've been a bit stuck on this chapter so I hope I did it justice! I've added art in chapter 18 and I'd really love if you'd give me some feedback before I add some more! This chapter was really crucial for me to address some points before they get dealt with in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it despite the wait! I appreciate criticism and feedback as always!


	43. Justice at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco receive a surprising visit from Kingsley to finally address Romilda's crimes.

"Dracooooo..." Harry called from deep under the duvets.

Draco turned to focus on him, nearly laughing for the umpteenth time at his appearance despite himself. He had cocooned himself like a burrito and was barely peaking out from behind one of the upper folds, through which his sleepy green eyes and a bit of his nose was visible. 

Harry was having a rough morning. His loss of all his fidget toys had put him in a lethargic yet ansty state where he either wanted to be in total silence or have some stimulating thing to play with. 

"Yes love?" Draco inquired, cocking his head as he surveyed the bit of Harry he could see.

"I... Uh..." he began before coming to a dragged out halt.

"Yes?"

"Can we have muffins for breakfast?" Harry asked quietly.

"Only if you eat some fruit with them you glutton." Draco teased.

Harry shook with a little laugh and rolled onto his front.

"Fine..."

Draco was drawing his hand up to smack his arse when the doorbell rang.

Harry sat up on his elbows, looking curiously at Draco. They both shrugged and Draco went into the bathroom to get a dressing gown for Harry. He slipped it on and tied it around his waist, cramming his glasses onto his face, before following Draco down the stairs. 

Harry opened the door and, much to his surprise, found Kingsley standing there looking dignified and powerful as ever.

"Kingsley?" he greeted with a bit of confusion seeping into his tone.

"May I come in?" Kingsley inquired politely.

Harry nodded, stepping back to let him.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy." 

Draco gaped a little and barely breathed, "Call me Draco..."

Kingsley gave a little nod before letting Harry lead them into the dining room.

"I've come to inquire about your breach of the Statute of Secrecy yesterday evening and address some other issues that have not been brought to justice satisfactorily." 

"Oh." Harry mumbled.

Kingsley took a seat across from the two men, settling himself before them with that calm energy Harry always seemed to get from him.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable if I explained what is going on before we head to my office." 

Harry gave a jerky little nod, and consciously crossed his legs over his nakedness beneath his dressing gown. Kingsley noticed the movement and his eyes focused on the large pink ovular scar in the center of his sternum, surrounded by a diamond curly raven hair, exposed in the vee of his robe.

"Ah... I forget how much you've matured sometimes." Kingsley began with a short chuckle, "You should go get into some proper clothes on before we head to my office."

Harry scurried out of his chair, a little flushed in the face as the tail of his robe flicked up, exposing his kiss marked arse from their lazy morning make out session. Draco felt himself blush at the sight of him rushing up the stairs.

"Well while we wait for him, I'd like to ask you about your future ambitions." Kingsley hummed in his slow deep voice.

"Huh?" Draco inquired with a jump.

"Your future career plans. Minerva told me you had thoughts of being a healer, is that correct?"

"Oh... Yeah... I'd really like to be, but it's almost impossible for people with records like me."

"I think not young man."

"How do you mean?"

"It would take work yes, no doubt, but you are a brilliant student with an incredible mind. I believe you can secure the position you want." 

"Wow... Thank you so much Minister." Draco breathed in disbelief.

"Please, call me Kingsley." he hummed.

Draco smiled slightly as Harry came down the stairs in a green sweater and grey jeans. 

Harry slid beside him, blinking a lot through his glasses, and itched his nose.

"Well then, now that we're all here, let's get started with some explaining." 

Kingsley conjured a parchment scroll in his hand and unraveled it, revealing a familiar handwriting in emerald ink.

"This," he emphasized the parchment, "is from Minerva detailing all of the crimes committed against you, Harry, a war hero, during your last year at Hogwarts."

"I thought this was about the mugging yesterday?" Harry questioned.

"That was only an introductory matter, the muggle boys were found and their memories were modified minutes after the incident when we found them destroying a collection of children's toys from a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes bag, which we confiscated. Were they for your godson?" 

Harry felt his face get very hot and a stab of many emotions in his stomach. There was a jolt followed by a burning wash of anxiety and embarrassment before a pooling guilt of the thought of Teddy filled him. 

"No..." he responded hoarsely, "They're mine... You know... autism... and all that..." 

"Ah. Well in any case, I apologize for making that assumption and flustering you." Kingsley expressed quite earnestly.

Draco's hand rested on his thigh.

"Breathe Harry..." he murmured, "Do you still want muffins for breakfast? I'll run and get some really quickly if you promise me to breathe like we've both been practicing."

He saw Harry's thumb give a little spasm habitually and felt a rush of pain for how anxious and irate he had become in the short space of not even twenty four hours since he'd gotten his toys stolen.

"Do you want your rubix cube for right now?"

Harry nodded.

Draco pet his curls and ran up to their bedroom to grab his cubes and beckon Sirius from the bathroom he'd been drying off in from his wash. When he came back down he heard Kingsley murmuring in a gentle voice to Harry.

"Everything that I'm sure has been troubling you is going to be dealt with today, I can promise you that. I know a warriors trauma when I see it and there's no shame in it, especially coming from you."

Draco set down Harry's twelve sided cube, his pyramid, and his normal cube

"Muffins then?"

"Please."

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head toward Draco to share a kiss with him out of habit. They met in a sweet peck that smacked gently before murmuring genuine I love yous and parting ways. 

"How interesting." Kingsley commented more to himself than to Harry.

"Huh?" 

"Just your relationship. I never thought I'd see the day where you two stopped bickering and complaining about each other."

"We still kind of do, to be fair." Harry chuckled, the anxiety beginning to leave his stomach.

"That seems only reasonable." Kingsley commented smoothly.

His voice had a quality similar to Draco's. The deep rumble in the back of his throat was a pleasurable auditory stimulant that calmed the buzzing that had been running through his brain. He was able to focus his eyes on Kingsley's earring when his brain stopped rattling him.

"You can continue." he advised simply.

Kingsley nodded and cleared his throat.

"The incident from yesterday is the least of your issues. You are both over age wizards who were acting on self defense and there is no consequence for that other than the time of the squad sent out to the scene. I'd like to focus more on the issues that occurred over the course of your previous school year." 

Harry nodded and began systematically scrambling his original rubix cube. Kingsley watched in slight awe for a moment as the man began to solve it expertly.

"As you know, the Ministry controls the Prophet, and our first real issue begins there. Rita Skeeter published an article full of slanderous information about your horrific childhood and massive misinformation about your autism and autism in general, that slipped right through the ministry without being approved, as the head of the Prophet and myself were over publicizing the riddance of the Azkaban dementors. There's no excuse really, however, we have condemned Mrs Skeeter to another six months of suspension to compensate, and sent out a recall that will destroy any version of the existing article. We've also suspended the journalist who took photos and wrote about you and Draco in sexual positions during intercourse recently." 

Harry solved the cube and moved to the pyramid.

"Thank you for that." he said rather monotonously.

"As for the child abuse records and injury details, we aren't capable of doing much to bring this to justice because you are over age and living on your own. The only thing we can do is charge and fine them for the exploitation and abuse of a magical child and file a permanent restraining order that will prevent them from nearing you, as I have been informed they have done in two muggle shops a few months previous."

"Just restrain Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Dudley's alright." Harry specified as he came to a satisfactory scramble.

Kingsley scribbled that down on a fresh scroll of parchment.

"Now we come to the bullying and physical assault charges of some students currently residing at Hogwarts. We can only enforce guidelines for the headmistress to follow when it comes to these students, but they are not allowed within thirty metres of a vulnerable, mentally or behaviorally challenged, or neurologically divergent Individual, which is enforced by a charm of Minerva's doing."

Harry hummed appreciatively.

"And finally we come to the person we currently have in custody, Romilda Vane and the sexual assault of a highly respected openly queer war hero."

Harry looked up from his rubix pyramid and blinked at Kingsley.

"What- custody?" 

"Yes, she's currently in a holding cell at the Ministry awaiting trial."

"Trial?" 

"Yes trial, it won't take much of your time and you may come as you are currently, we have so much evidence against her that it'll be a simple case."

"Oh- okay." he murmured just as Draco came back through the door with a brown paper bag on his arm and two drinks in his hands. 

He strode over and set everything on the table before pulling out various containers to spread over the table. 

"Here, I got a bunch." he presented, holding out the container of muffins for Harry to grab.

Harry felt a giddiness rush over his skin from his crown to his toes and pulled a chocolate chip muffin from the little box. Draco watched him take an enormous enthusiastic bite and wiggle his shoulders in satisfaction while he opened a case of fruit. He heard Harry tap his feet on the ground in quick succession before he grabbed two fat cherries and twirled the stems in his fingers as he chewed his muffin. 

He settled himself beside him across from Kingsley, who was gazing at him with a confused sort of fondness.

"What did you talk about while I was out?" Draco inquired as he plucked a strawberry from the pile.

"Most of the ordeals and incidents have been dealt with, such as the physical assault charges, abuse charges, and we've just landed on the sticky subject of Romilda Vane." Kingsley informed him gravely.

Draco sucked in a breath and glanced over at Harry, who was pushing a cherry into his mouth with his index finger, completely nonplussed but focused on Kingsley.

"The matter is being dealt with in court proceedings and we require Harry's assistance in convicting her with his memory of the incident. I think it best if you and this service dog came with him for support in such a difficult trial, especially because we are dealing with rape."

Harry nodded and grabbed a slice of watermelon between bites of muffin.

"She already has the mark of sex offender on her record, but has not been convicted for it. That's what we're trying to get her for today, we want her to serve time for this, obviously."

Harry swallowed hard as a realization that he wanted to express invaded his brain.

"What happened right after the whole... whole thing then?" he asked with half his sensory bracelet in his mouth.

"We took her into the ministry shortly after she was expelled and were dealing with her forced transfer records when there was an unlawful Azkaban attack on one of the prisoners that caused her case to be handed off. The witch it was given to didn't realize that the reasoning for her expulsion was rape of a peer, she thought it was only a physical assault case, as your name was kept out of it for the beginning of the file we were building under McGonagall's request to keep it out of the Prophets hands while I was unable to watch it."

Harry sucked on the ribbing of his bracelet, having turned to it when Draco had found it in the bedside table that morning. He knew it was rather childish, but the texture gave him a similar sense of comfort as his cube, though his hands were much better outlets then his mouth, as he already had a bad habit of chewing his lips and cheeks to the point of chap and ulcer. He took it out of his mouth and flipped it over in his hand while reaching for his muffin.

"What time is the trial?" Draco inquired, pulling a piece from his blueberry muffin.

"Any time you two are willing to come within the window of now to the lunch hour, I do have other things to get to pertaining to the reconstruction of the Ministry. Although soon would be preferable, you can put stasis spells on your breakfast and come right now to get it over with?" Kingsley advised and followed up with a suggestion.

"Yeah that's alright." Harry agreed a bit nervously.

"Brilliant. Well then, I'll be off, the trial is to be held in court room ten, as all others are being used for captured death eaters." 

Draco instinctively grabbed his left forearm in a defensive manner.

"Not to worry, your names been cleared for quite a while and the majority of the wizarding world knows you two are together."

Harry laced his stiff and slightly sweaty hand into his own grip, making Draco blush and warm inside but also wrinkle his nose slightly in reaction to his clamminess. 

"We'll be over there in a bit." Draco confirmed with a slightly tremulous nod.

 

Harry hated the courtrooms. He hadn't remembered how much he couldn't stand how cold and dull it was, and how he always seemed to lose himself in the ornate high ceiling. Even Sirius had an unnerved air about him, which was so unlike the great dog that it had a way of traveling to his core. 

Draco nudged Harry forward a little, urging him to sit beside Kingsley's podium before settling alongside him. Harry threw him a venomous look comprised of fear and irritability. He bit his tongue between running it along the backs of his teeth with nerves and gave a little jolt at the sensation. The repetition of pressure on the tip of his tongue was grounding while Sirius leaned hard on his legs. 

Kingsley organized his stack of parchment with a little tap before calling the court to order. The room quieted immediately.

"If we could please bring in the defense?" he ordered in his smooth voice.

Harry suddenly felt his stomach constrict with unease as the doors were thrown open by two aurors holding Romilda between them. She looked at him. He glared back, his flaming green gaze burning bright enough to make her look away. 

She was sat in the large chair in the center, a spectacle for their ridicule, and for the first time she looked frightened. She was her only defense. 

"We've assembled here today to prosecute and charge Mrs Romilda Vane for the intentional and premeditated rape of Mr Harry James Potter." Kingsley began powerfully.

The jury stirred into a light scandalized murmuring, only quieting when Kingsley spoke again. 

"This case is by no means recent, but by mishandling and mislabeling, was dismissed and put aside to be dealt with later. Today we finally come to some justified conclusions regarding the attack and hopefully give the nice couple some peace of mind."

Harry shifted a little when other eyes fell on Draco, but saw him holding his ground defiantly. 

The trial dragged on through legal statements and rundowns of the incident. Harry had to give his account, which made him nearly fall to tears, and Draco had to give a witness statement. They were both fighting back tears by the time they returned to their seats.

"And what do you plead?" Kingsley inquired.

"Not guilty." Romilda snarled.

"And why is that?"

"Because he liked it! I'm so much better than his death eater slut and he knows it! He knows I was a better fuck than his whore! He just doesn't want to admit it!" she screamed.

There was the nail in the coffin for Romilda, her fatal mistake. Harry and Draco had both had to provide memories of the incident and, embarrassing as it was, a memory each of two different consensual occasions in which they had sex.

"Through the accounts of the memories we have looked at, it appears otherwise Mrs Vane. According to the memories that we required from both men, Mr Potter was crying and telling you no before having a seizure with a duration of 4 minutes and 29 seconds. We also took two separate memories of consensual intercourse between both men and found that Mr Potter prefers being penetrated rather than the one penetrating, unlike what you are telling us."

Kingsley flicked his wand, sending a small set of figures rising out of the pensieve. It was Harry struggling with Romilda above him wrenching his head back with the tie in his mouth.

He glared at Romilda and made the figures disappear.

Harry dissociated as the legal proceedings continued. Having to relive such a traumatic event that he never imagined he would go through was immensely difficult. Sirius layed his head in his lap, looking solemnly up at Harry's blank and distant expression. Draco knew he'd startle Harry if he touched him while he was glazed like this, so he refrained even though he desperately wanted to comfort him.

He came around with a jolt when Kingsley called the debating court to order.

"Those in favor of clearing the charges?" he challenged, exhaustion evident in his tone.

Nobody raised their hand, not even Romilda's own mother who was sitting on the top stand with a stony expression. 

Harry felt a swelling mass of anxiety bubble up in his chest before quelling in his stomach.

"Those in favor of conviction?" 

Every hand touched the air, some extremely enthusiastic, others lazy and eased up with a sort of air of obviousness at their decision.

"The decision is final. Romilda Vane, you are to be convicted and charged with aggressive premeditated sexual assault of a war hero and will be punished to the fullest extent of the law due to the nature of this abhorrent crime. The maximum sentence without parole is eight years in Azkaban though your full sentence is thirteen years, to which you will be brought shortly. A restraining order will be put in place through both Harry James Potter and Draco Lucious Malfoy against you, Romilda Vane, indefinitely unless both partners agree to release it." Kingsley concluded.

Two aurors were called in to take her shortly thereafter, giving Harry immense relief before they were dismissed.

Harry shepherded Draco and Sirius through the Ministry and out into the little walk,not caring to disapperate in the ministry. They walked silently into a little muggle town a few minutes later, Harry pulling him to and fro in a dizzy haze of contemplation.

Draco watched Harry as they walked, admiring the little glimmer of curiosity that glittered in pools of emerald green. He felt a sense of contentment at the justice that had been brought to every horrible recent thing that had happened to Harry.

Harry pushed his glasses up a little on his nose before perking. He smelled the air not a moment before the most wonderful sugary sweet scent hit Draco's nose. He pulled Draco along, his brain clearly focusing on the succulent smell that he could almost taste.

Draco blinked wildly as a bright cafe came into full relief, causing Harry to rub his eye distractedly. There in the window was a display of doughnuts, causing Harry to squeeze his hand rather hard. 

"Do you want some?" Draco inquired knowingly.

Harry nodded frantically, yanking Draco inside like an overenthusiastic child.

They spent several minutes picking out doughnuts and coffee to go with it, having decided they would have a victory snack before dinner and then gorge themselves on the rest after that. 

Harry had a glazed doughnut halfway in his mouth when they apperated back home. Draco had come to notice that Harry didn't have a developed taste for what muggle sweets he liked. Sirius clambered inside from beside Harry and immediately went over to wait by his bowl pointedly.

Harry made dinner before they had a few more doughnuts. They quickly went to bed after he had had the last bite of his sugared doughnut halfway to his mouth and was nodding off. 

He finished it and didn't bother to change into pajamas when they reached their bedroom, opting to simply strip down instead. He hurled himself into bed and groaned loudly into the pillows, eliciting a small chuckle from Draco as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Soon both men lay innocently naked in bed, purely exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Draco rested his chin in the divot of muscle that was the indent on Harry's arse, his arms coming up to press against his bare stomach to play with the curls there. Harry let out a suffering sort of sigh and directed his gaze toward him while twirling a curl around his finger tiredly.

"You okay?" Draco inquired, the verberation of his voice thrumming in his throat tickling the bit of round buttock it layed upon. 

Harry puffed out his chest in a sort of twisted stretch that caused his muscles to ripple. Draco ran a delicate hand up the curve of Harry's scarred spine, feeling the marks of his past that seemed the tingle with- electricity? He thought he was simply feeling the hairs of his back tickling his fingertips but no, there was a shocking sensation that traveled up into his hand from every scar he touched.

Harry must've felt it too, because he looked utterly bemused.

"Are you doing that?" they both breathed in unison.

Draco smelled the sweet undertone of Harry's sweat strongly like a surge before it dissipated into nothingness once more. Gold danced before his eyes in a flash of brightness, spiraling out of control into a lazy heart that lingered exactly over Harry's own. It swelled with a glimmer and puffed away, leaving behind a strong whiff of Draco's vanilla scent.

He realized as the next wisp cartwheeled into another heart before their eyes, that it was what happened when their magic combined during moments of pure genuine love. A lull came over them both in that instant, their lungs growing warm and eyes fluttering maddeningly as they tried to resist. Harry gave in and Draco followed, both naked bodies fell entirely slack against each other as a phenomena eclipsed them both into an interconnected mentality.

They were in a memory. Harry knew that instantly when he saw the horribly familiar hall with that dreaded staircase. He initially assumed he was alone in the three seconds of processing he had, but there was another prescene beside him looking confused. Draco was standing beside him looking around in complete confusion.

"What happened?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"It's a- a bizarre form of legilimency- I've read about it in one of the healing books Hermione gave me." Draco rushed, though his voice was very quiet.

"What?"

"It only happens- happens between..." Draco flushed ruddy and a crooked disbelieving smile ticked his lips up minimally, "Between two people who are genuinely in love... And if one of the partners has had trauma and wants to... Open their soul and memories... They can let the other person in if they are powerful enough and think about it enough..." 

Harry felt his gums tingling a little. He knew exactly what he'd been thinking about very very much recently for almost no apparent reason. And almost if on cue, a small stack of numbered cards appeared and flipped to read 'October 31 1981.'

The scene shifted and they stood outside that little cottage in Godric's Hollow. Immediately the screams of Lily could be heard, startling Draco into a horrified pallor. The pleading Harry heard in his nightmares began to ring frantically, begging for the possibility to spare her son. A bolt of green light flashed in every window in the upper right corner of the house and the sound of Lily Potter's body hitting the floor made Draco's brain reel. 

He had only just noticed that they were standing in the air, suspended perfectly beside the upper corner of the house just close enough to see the flurry of Lily's bright red hair as she fell lifeless.

Draco's heart felt as if it had jerked when he heard the beginnings of baby Harry's cries as he had a wand pointed straight at his face by a large deathly pale hand.

He heard the curse echo and it was like time had slowed down. 

The roof and walls crumbled as green poured out of them when they bowed to break. A shadow of a figure was sent like smoke into the atmosphere as the front wall collapsed in its entirety and Harry became visible. The scar that donned his face was still being carved across his nose and only ceased when the shock reached his cheek. He was being rebounded from the spell, his crib front cracking open as he was sent into a lift of magic, causing his little body to be pulled up like somebody had yanked him by the scruff of the neck.

His small wrist banged into the crib as he collapsed back into it and his crying became a hysterical screaming. A piece of the roof cracked and fell on him, causing him to screech louder in terror, fat tears running down his horrified little face. His big green eye shone with tears as they continually leaked down his face, the other was screwed shut as the scar had sliced across it and his face was now bleeding profusely. The tears from his injured eye had become muddied with blood, flowing asymmetrically as he tried to touch the wound.

Time sped through the near half hour of Harry screaming nonstop, his poor little vocal chords running raw as he shrieked and burbled incessantly. 

Then a figure came in on a roaring motorbike, nearly tumbling off as he landed. Dog like in his stance and mannerisms as he scrambled into the house, Sirius sprinted up to the howling baby. He wrestled through the rubble and was fighting to get to him when another figure came blundering down the road out of one of the pubs, which he had come through via floo. Hagrids hulking figure rushed up to help Sirius and cleared the rubble with ease.

They both gasped when they saw the poor boy, his face sliced open and his mother dead on the floor within view of him. There was a big purple mark on his forehead from the falling ceiling very close to his temple.

And as soon as it had appeared it had faded. Consciousness came back to them as they lay. Harry's head felt leaden and his eyes hot with tears he hadn't realized he had shed. 

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Draco inquired quietly, voice raw.

"That you had to see that..."

"Don't be sorry." 

"Wh-"

Draco wrenched his heavy body up over Harry, who looked up tearfully, though they were now residing unshed as a thick sheen over his eyes.

"Don't." 

Harry blinked at him, his expression quirking oddly in some places.

"You don't need to apologize because I've seen a fraction of the shit you've been through. It gives me better understanding of the gravity of it..." he murmured.

Draco pressed his thumb against Harry's eyelid where the scar carved very gently, studying that beautiful cracked iris when he released the soft pressure on the lid. He feathered his finger over the little gap in his eyelashes where the scar tissue prevented a few from growing before kissing him.

Harry's lips were gentle and forgiving at the moment, the exhaustion ebbing away into a faint lick of desire. Draco placed his hands on either side of Harry's shoulders when they broke for breath.

"C'mon... Stop feeling sorry for yourself..." Draco whispered.

Harry perked at his dickish challenging tone that was clipped yet gentle. 

"Yeah... Next thing you know they'll be writing about Potter's tragic what- almost nineteen years of life?" 

Harry giggled and pulled on Draco's lip with his teeth quite hard.

"It was very traumatic to be fair."

"I'm not arguing with that, but you need to start coming back out of this shell you've built."

"I never said I wasn't fucked up."

"I know asshole just listen." Draco huffed impatiently.

Harry slowly blinked at him like a lion surveying it's prey, the hands on his shoulders squeezing rhythmically.

"I just think you need a better outlet than brooding. Once we come back from our trip we're going to actually have to be working like reasonable adults, and you don't really know what you want to do, which is fine but I... I want you to be able to handle yourself in such an unstable period of recovery. I know you have depression and anxiety and all of these things, but I think we both know that you're not really the same as you were when we were at school."

"You're fucked up from the war too." 

"Yes, I am. But I'm also not the one who had to be murdered before finally winning something you've been chasing and been lied to about for years."

Harry fell silent at that.

"We have that spare room that isn't anything right now. You could make it into whatever you like. It can be your office, your safe room, your space, it can be whatever you want it to be."

"Why that memory though?" Draco added after a pause.

"I had a nightmare about it last night and I've been wanting to talk to you about it all day but haven't had the chance..."

"I'm glad you showed me baby... No matter how awful it was."

Harry yanked Draco down to crash their mouths together, his hands finding their way into his smooth blonde locks. His exhaustion finally seemed to catch up and his breath of heightened libido wilted as he broke for breath. Draco noticed Harry's sagging eyes and settled himself back on the divot of his arse when he flopped onto his side. 

Draco's own drive had to be squashed as Harry fell asleep, but he couldn't help but nip and kiss the angular muscle he rested his chin on. It had been three weeks without any sex at this point and Draco was a little frustrated. It might seem ridiculous, three weeks really wasn't very long, but for two young adult males who were for the most part healthy and in a stable relationship, it was difficult. Their sex life had become such a complex beast of its own passion filled discovery that it always shied away when Harry had a particularly rough depressive episode. 

Draco would never force Harry into anything, but his own sex drive was like a dog chasing its tail, winding up and up and up until it got tired and lay dormant for a little while. Harry, on the other hand, while being such a lusty and intense lover, had complete dry spells between times. 

Morning came slow. The sun poured in through the cracks in the drawn blinds and illuminated the stirring form of Draco. He noticed immediately that there was a weight on his back, legs curving around his ribcage, and the hot press of lips on his neck. 

He turned his head to find Harry sitting astride his lower back rutting minimally against the curve of his spine. Harry's eyes, previously focused on his shoulder blades, flicked up to lock with his. They were smoldering and alight with a crazed shadow of lust.

Draco felt his stomach slip and his heart beginning to pick up its pace at that look. Blood began rushing south as he held Harry's fiery gaze. 

"Morning." Draco greeted, his mouth ticking up at the sides.

Harry broke his gaze to lay his tongue between Draco's shoulder blades and dragged up to the bony nape of his neck. Draco shivered and reached back to graze his fingers along Harry's thigh. He laid his chest flush with Draco's back and pressed his nose into the mussed platinum strands. 

"Somebody's in the mood." Draco chuckled, feeling Harry's erection pressing hard into his lower back.

He felt lips fasten around his ear and pull, a hot tongue flicking out to trace the shell or the space behind it. 

"Mmhmm..." he purred low and gruff.

Draco felt Harry rolling his hips into him, his thighs squeezing hard against his sides. The feeling was quite arousing, especially with the steamy breath on his ear and into the junction of his shoulder.

"Why so bold all of the sudden?" Draco tittered, propping himself up on his forearms.

"Cause I want you... it's been a while... And I feel good and turned on..." Harry murmured, sitting up to drag his hands over his back.

Harry rolled off him onto his back and stretched out lasciviously, prompting Draco to flip atop him. He slipped out after meeting him in a searing kiss and perched on the pillows, smiling devilishly at him. Draco took that moment to appreciate how gorgeous he was, his wild unruly hair even more of a mess and his eyes asymmetrically lidded by a slight tilt of the right eye.

He crawled off the pillows onto the mattress, directing Draco to turn and settle on his knees. Harry arched with intention and bowed his chest to shake his hips tantalizingly. And fuck could he move those slender hips of his.

His arse, plump and voluptuous, sat atop his thickly sculpted thighs, waved with a goal of titillation. To and fro they swayed, presenting his deep pink hole and fuzzy scrotum, while his musculature attempted to ripple and move when he quickly changed direction or tact. Draco was intrigued by the minimal quaking of his muscles and took his opportunity to place his hands on either side of Harry's arse and slot his erection right up against him.

Harry chuckled huskily, his back bowing once again and his hips beginning to find a wave of rhythm. He ground lewdly against him, his hips performing masterful snaps and circles that made Draco groan in admiration. Draco laid his body over top of Harry and aggressively ground into him as he pressed his hips back in intense patterns. His hand pressed into his sternum and held him steady as they flowed in a rhythmic grind.

It was wild to tease each other when they were both so naked. Harry felt good, more powerful and free than he had in weeks, while arching and playing with his body. He loved watching Draco flushing pink with excitement and teasing him to no end. He had energy to surrender to his lover and was inviting him in with open body language and many kisses. He felt crazy with a pure lust that had been absent for so long and incredible as his body became ruddy with arousal.

Draco was enthralled to see Harry's confidence returning. His crazed sex drive perked is crazy head and began to chase Harry's hot lust with a renewed fervor.

The press of Draco's body against his was so good. He couldn't believe how much he missed this, how hot his chest felt, how his muscles rippled. A tendril of gold wrapped around Harry's throat before dispersing in a puff like mist. Draco slid his hand from Harry's sternum up to graze the hollow of his throat before he gently wrapped his hand around his neck.

He leaned back, pulling Harry up onto his knees by neck and chest. Harry reached back to rest his hands on his thighs to steady himself. Draco ground into him, sliding his hard length between his arsecheeks and licking his neck. 

"Dray?" Harry barely panted.

"Hmm?" he wheezed into his neck.

"I want to top." he breathed bluntly.

Draco nibbled his ear and stroked the column of his throat his hand still lay on.

"Are you sure? You seem so greedy for me right now..."

Harry chuckled, arching his neck bank even further.

"I am but... I wanted to try again... I want to be in control of my body and sex again." he murmured boldly.

Draco paused for a moment, his brain processing Harry's words.

He would have to give up control, have to surrender to Harry when it had so often been the other way around. He didn't necessarily have a problem with recieving for Harry, it wasn't like the entirety of the length he took every time, but he was wary of giving up the power. It wasn't a domination sort of thing at all, it was how the trauma of being manipulated rubbed off on him. 

The simple fact was that Harry was much stronger than he was and could easily break him in half if he wanted to. He was so used to having his petite form beneath him or around him, not at all accustomed to feeling how his gorgeous musculature moved between his own legs. Harry was also a bit of an animal when he topped. He was rapturous and lascivious in a way that oozed sexual desire. But that was oh so handsome. 

"Ok." Draco almost whispered.

Harry immediately flipped their positions in the way he was so adept at, Draco onto his back with Harry lying supine atop him. Draco rested his hands on Harry's stomach as he breathed rhythmically. He flipped over to face him and met him in a kiss.

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Harry murmured gently when they broke apart.

"No... I want to try again... I trust you." Draco puffed.

It wasn't very long until they were kissing and licking each other all over. Harry was dominating with a fervor that made Draco shiver and beginning to prepare him with gentle fingers.

By the time Harry had three digits in, Draco's eyes were rolled back and he was a mess. He grabbed Harry's hair and wracked with a shiver that pulled Harry's nose down to his chest.

"That- fuck Harry... That's so good-" Draco groaned.

He felt Harry shift and then the blunt head of his erection pressed gently against his opening, sending a quiver through his body.

Draco saw a glimmer in Harry's eyes as he stared at his hole and then back up to him. He glanced at the closet mirror and back. Hands tested his flexibility by pressing on the backs of his thighs and leaning forward a bit. 

"C'mere." Harry breathed after finally coming to a decision.

Draco complied with his gentle hand that flipped him onto his stomach and fingers around his ankles that pulled him to the edge of the bed. Harry pulled his chest up a little so his hands were on the edge of the bed before settling behind him. Draco looked up and saw that they were facing the mirror, Harry's curls poking out from behind his shoulder.

Harry's callused hands settled on his arse and he guided himself in. Draco felt Harry's length push inside him, forcing a tiny cry from his mouth, and urged him to lean down a little. Harry's focused face came into view in the mirror as he lowered his shoulders slightly. 

He forced back a growl as Draco squeezed around him, securing his hands on his hips and beginning a steady pace. 

The longer they went, the more Draco adjusted and the more Harry's restraint began to snap. Draco could see him straining, sweating, and panting, and decided to let him go to his hearts content.

"Come on Harry... Give it to me- I know you want to." he barely panted.

"Fuck!" he cried.

Draco felt the hands around his hips squeeze a little tighter and Harry's sweaty body come into full contact with his own. He was brutal. Both of them were covered in sweat and howling for each other. Harry's mouth was all over his neck and parted to moan wildly at Draco. Draco was lolling with Harry's powerful hips that only increased their pace as the seconds passed.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!" Draco cried as mere milliseconds passed before each time Harry's hips collided with his arse.

It felt so good, too good even, and he felt as though he was going to burst open with the pleasure. Even like this Harry was more disheveled and in pieces. His breathing was so incredibly hard and little moans were escaping in his throat.

"Draco Draco- fuck come for me- come for me Draco fuck!" Harry whined as his hips came in on their final few thrusts.

Draco felt himself spill at his words before he was full of scorching ropes of come as Harry's hips crashed in a wonderful crescendo that sent him over the edge.

"Ah-ah hah-fuck- fuck- ohhh...."

They collapsed bonelessly on top of each other and panted through their orgasms. Harry was absolutely exhausted atop him, his sweat cooling on his skin and sticking them together. Draco reached up to caress Harry's hair, feeling his sense of space coming back to him, and took a deep breath.

It was that overcoming satisfactory exhaustion that took so long to get through that was the most laborious part. Only when a timid knock sounded at their bedroom door, did Draco get up from under Harry, leaving him splayed and naked in the bed he crawled fully onto, and pulled on a robe. He opened the door to find the Weasley twins standing there looking quite smug.

"Everything you asked for, new and improved in every way and incredibly satisfying." George chimed.

"We'll just leave you to it." Fred chuckled.

"It's all in there." 

"Thank you." Draco tittered and waved as the twins went down to their floo.

He perched back on the bed after closing the door and giving Sirius a scratch. Holding out a small black bag, Draco smiled with embarrassment.

"I know you didn't want new ones, but I thought it'd be a nice little gift before our trip." Draco explained, "We leave next week." 

Harry sat up and lethargically crossed his tired legs before taking the bag. He pulled it open and pulled out a cube that was perched atop every other thing. Studying it, he found that there were more little things to play with, little textured cogs to spin, switches to click, and buttons to press.

His voice failed him as many more toys were pulled from the bag. Replacement tactile knots and texture rollers above new rubix cubes that were more complex and a small meticulous little lacing board. He strangled Draco in an emotional hug and thanked him repeatedly as he enthusiastically showed him what everything did.

A few minutes later, Harry had finally burned his breath and insisted on a shower, disliking how the dry sweat felt on his skin. 

Draco was incredibly pleased to see how happy Harry was and distantly wondered how he'd react to the sand on the beautiful beach they were going to after France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back on my normal update schedule! Sorry for the confusion or missed updates this may have caused! This chapter was mainly centered on dealing with traumas in the past and how they will deal with them before we get into the last fluffy chapters and some romantic lovely stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I've decided that there are to be two more chapters before the conclusion of this story. I love writing and it's incredible watching how many of you actually like my silly ideas and stories about two idiot wizards in love! Thank you as always and feedback is a always appreciated!


	44. The Trip of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco finally head off for France! How will Draco spoil Harry this time?

Both men came home from therapy fully exhausted and hungry. Harry wandered into the kitchen to begin making dinner while Draco went through their open suitcases on the drawing room table, too tired to chat. They were to leave the next morning and Draco was obsessively checking that they had enough for their trip to their first destination, the heart of France, Paris. 

He nearly fell asleep on the couch counting socks before Harry called him in for dinner several minutes later as he handed Sirius his food bowl.

They ate with minimal soft conversation between them and then went to finish their bags before trudging upstairs and collapsing into bed.

The whole day had been stupidly busy. Draco was at St Mungo's all day being interviewed and pressed to secure his apprenticeship on the appropriate date while Harry had gone to Hogwarts to inform McGonagall that he was considering accepting her offer of employment and have a little trial DADA lesson under her supervision. 

Draco had been ecstatic to find that he'd been accepted into the program and Harry had reported that his lesson had gone quite well despite him having very little time to plan anything.

He still didn't really know if that was what he wanted to take on immediately after they got back but he felt a little better about the possibility of teaching now.

He felt Draco's arms pull him close into the space of his chest and cradle him, his own lazy leg coming up to hook around his bare hips as he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke to an empty bed and a succulent scent coming from downstairs, he distantly remembered what day it was. As if on cue, a scantily clad Draco strode in with a high flush on his cheeks and a tray of fluffy waffles, tea, and Harry's favorite eggs in his hands.

"Happy birthday Harry." Draco breathed, highly flustered as he set the tray in Harry's lap.

Harry caught him in a thank you kiss as he stood to his full height, displaying his outfit in its entirety when they separated. Draco was in his virgin killer sweater and nothing else. The simplicity was striking. Harry couldn't help but stare at the way his arse moved and flexed as he walked over to the door to fetch his own breakfast.

He was beautiful. Long legs and pointed features added that masculine edge to the whole sweater. His mark wasn't covered by a sleeve. His scars peaked out of his sweater where they came to points, and his smile was soft and small but impossibly genuine. 

Harry smiled slightly as Draco crawled onto the bed beside him and nudged his shoulder.

"Mr pureblood learned to cook for me?" Harry teased.

"You say that as if-" Draco began, his mouth ticking up very minimally.

"As if you've never touched a pan in your life?" Harry finished smugly.

"Yes-"

"Am I wrong?"

"Not in the slightest." Draco chuckled.

Harry took a massive bite out of his waffle and shook his shoulders excitedly.

"This is amazing! Did you follow my recipe?" 

"Of course I did, I kept taking notes whenever you used the muggle machines." 

Harry laughed heartily and took an egg bite to meticulously chew in small portions just how he liked to. 

Their morning was slow and nice. They took a long shower and finished packing their suitcases before Ron showed up with some extremely pleasant news. 

"Kingsley was able to find almost all of your toys from the mugging, wanted you to have them back." he hummed, handing the little black bag over to Harry.

Inside were the majority of the tactile knots and the texture rollers. His cube was there but missing one of the silver balls, which took his interest, though the space was rather irritating to touch. He felt oddly okay with not using it all now that he had it back in his possession.

He set it beside their wooden stags and turned back to Draco, who was gazing solemnly at him. 

"It's nice to just have it back." Harry murmured softly.

Draco nodded, fixing his gaze back on Harry. He looked calm. His long lashes kissed his cheeks when he blinked, only just missing his lenses as he ran a hand through his hair. He watched Harry's curls spring out from under the path of his palm, unruly and absolutely unreasonable in the way they coiled, before there were warm emeralds drawing his attention instead. 

His eyes, so tired with the weight of himself, glinted by the light of his glasses. A curiosity came with his cocked head, the question on the tip of his tongue interpretable as he drew breath.

"When do we leave?" 

Draco came round from his stupor to fetch the number from his mind.

"Whenever. Our hotel doesn't do check ins until 5:00, we have a little time, it's only 4:25." 

Harry nodded and rocked on his toes for a moment.

"I'm really excited." he murmured.

"Yeah?" Draco hummed, reaching up to cradle Harry's cheek.

The man leaned into his hand and let his eyes fall slack into lazy half lidded states, his own hand coming up to press on Draco's.

Draco took the opportunity to look at Harry's hand, his fingers particularly, before kissing his nose.

A few minutes of triple checking everything passed before they were ready. Sirius was clipped to a gentle lead held by Harry in one hand while he carried a large suitcase with an undetectable extension charm on it in the other. Draco held his pocket book in his hand and a similar suitcase with a gold D to match Harry's H in his other. They carefully went outside to their disapperation point on the doorstep and before Harry knew it, he felt that hook and line behind his navel.

They appeared in front of an incredible gold hotel with a massive fountain in the front. Draco led Harry and Sirius into the lobby to wait in the queue for check in, noticing that both his boyfriend and his dog were breathing the clean air quite deeply. Once they finally got their keycard, Harry had handled much of the muggle money, they headed up to their room.

It was enormous. A huge king sized bed with opalescent burgundy sheets and a golden frame centered a marvelously decorated room with thick ivory curtains. There was a small sitting area with two gold rounded loveseats and a small ebony coffee table in the middle. The pillows were huge and a bright white that headed their ostentatious bed brilliantly.

Harry set down his luggage and let Sirius's lead go as he took in the gorgeous room. Draco followed suit, setting down his suitcase before placing all of his things neatly on the prim nightstand, and ran his hand into Harry's hair. 

"You want to see the best part?" he inquired.

Harry nodded excitedly and followed him. He led him through the sitting area and placed a hand over his eyes, his glasses resting on his thumb and the side of his palm, as they neared the window. Harry heard the curtains being pushed open and a sliding door opening before he was led into the brisk evening air. 

"Welcome to Paris mon chéri." Draco purred as he took his hand away from Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked as his glasses plonked back onto his nose and brought everything into focus. His jaw dropped. There in perfect view from the balcony, was the Eiffel Tower illuminated in a calm orange glow all throughout. 

He whipped around to face Draco, disbelief etched all over his face.

"You got us a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower?" 

"And a dinner for two in the restaurant downstairs." Draco said with a grin.

"You spoil me so much you know?" Harry laughed, leaning against the balcony.

"I like to. You deserve to be spoiled after the hell you endured. You've never seen a beach or been to a nice restaurant and all these other things that were stolen from you... I want to give you everything you never had the chance to have because I love you dearly... And I want to create an experience that we'll remember by the- the end of this trip." Draco rambled, his lip coming between his teeth as his chest jumped at the full extent of his plans.

He'd gotten the letter that morning that it was ready. The mere thought of picking it up and slipping it into the necklace without Harry noticing made him anxious.

Harry bumped him with his hip and leaned against him.

"You're too much you know?" 

Draco buried his nose in his curls.

"You tell me at least once a week darling."

"I love that about you...."

"What?"

"That we can tease and be assholes to eachother just like we used to... But in a way I never knew I needed... It's good to have somebody you can play fight with." Harry mumbled.

"Agreed... Very much agreed..."

A pause of confortable silence passed with the wind.

"When's dinner?"

"An hour, I thought you'd like time to unpack and make your weird nest thing in the bed before we get ready." Draco chortled.

Harry perked and lightly smacked Draco's arm.

"It's not a nest." Harry scoffed.

"I beg to differ," Draco snorted, "You build the blankets so you can wrap yourself up in a little pocket you create, I think that's a nest love."

"Well- I mean-" Harry spluttered.

"You're an animal baby boy, an absolute animal." 

Harry smacked his arse and turned quickly into the room.

"Hey!" Draco yelped, whirling around to chase Harry inside.

Harry skid round the corner and into the dining area. Draco followed, flicking his wand to close the slider to the balcony before pocketing it, his head turning this way and that as Harry was nowhere to be found. As soon as he crossed the threshold he was hit with a tripping jinx and Harry bounded out from behind a loveseat. He scrambled as Harry rocketed over him into the bedroom, stumbling to his feet just as Harry found himself pressed into a corner. Draco rushed him, sending him toward the bed before he was finally able to pin him against the mattress.

Harry blew a fat raspberry in his face before bursting out laughing and seizing him in a kiss. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck as his laughter subsided and simply lay with him like that for a long moment 

Once they were achy with chuckles and breathless from kisses, they went to unpacking.

Harry waved his wand twice and sent everything in their luggage into proper categories, Draco flicking his wand to hang up clothes and get their nice outfits for dinner. It took only a few minutes before Harry was beating up the bed into the proper shape and arrangement of blankets and pillows.

Once they were properly settled, they dressed for dinner.

Draco had a simple green button up under a tight black suit and white tie. He was adjusting his collar when Harry came out of the bathroom. Draco turned from where he'd been focusing in the vanity mirror to Harry, and his jaw fell open. He was dressed in a nice black suit with a burgundy button up and a gold bowtie. It was simple but he was gorgeous.

"My my my... How handsome can you get?" Draco teased as he sauntered up to him.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry mumbled half as smoothly.

Draco kissed his nose gently.

"Come along now, you're too sweet." 

Harry smiled shyly at him, scrunching his nose to push his glasses up slightly. 

Draco offered his arm, confusing Harry at first. He emphasized the gesture by patting his forearm lightly, which Harry understood and looped his hand through his elbow and held firm.

They went down into the large very fancy restaurant. Draco placed Harry's cube he'd been holding in his pocket firmly in his palm when he felt him starting to get jittery and socially anxious.

"Don't worry love, I made sure to get us a nice calm table space." Draco murmured, stroking Harry's knuckles with his thumb.

Harry nodded, squeezing his arm a little tighter as they drew toward the podium with the waitress.

Draco greeted her in fluent French while Harry listened curiously. He could pick out words like "monsieur Potter" and "monsieur Malfoy" but the rest was lost to him as Draco spat his native tongue perfectly. 

"Zis way sirs." The waitress instructed in her heavily accented English.

They followed her into a nice little corner by a window that looked out onto the bustling square around the gorgeous Eiffel Tower, and was nice and quiet with soft music playing courtesy of the sensual jazz band.

"'ere are your menus, is zere anysing I can get for you to drink?" she asked.

Draco got them both waters for the time being as Harry looked through the menu.

They chatted and Draco explained what each French dish was like before both decided on French onion soup and a shared bowl of cheese fondue with a large platter of items to dip. Harry thoroughly enjoyed both and flushed whenever Draco offered him a particularly delicious piece of food. Draco sipped on a fine red wine and Harry, who didn't like to drink, had a non alcoholic cocktail of sorts. 

Harry watched the band reassemble with a muggle electric bass player and a new vocalist. There was a pause in which they got ready and then they struck up into a slow rhythm that caught Harry's ears pleasantly. Draco began to tap his foot to the steadily increasing rhythm and watched with intrigue as a man whisked a tall lady into the space between the tables and began to sway to the beat as it leveled out into an exciting constant.

More and more couples took to the floor and Harry couldn't help but jump up when Draco extended a hand. They swung onto the floor, Harry laughing as they moved fluidly to the beat, Draco grinning broadly at his happiness. It was wonderful for several minutes until Harry tired himself out by dancing so enthusiastically. 

They paid for dinner and went back up to their room. When they came out of the elevator on their floor Draco scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him down the hallway.

When they entered the room, Harry immediately wriggled out of his suit jacket while Draco went into the bathroom to change. While Draco neatly took off his suit in the bathroom, Harry stripped to his undershirt and boxers, collapsing onto the bed on his front.

Draco traipsed out to find Harry stretched out on the marvelous bed waiting for him. He pounced on top of him and used his body to press him into the bed.

"So... What do you think so far?" he purred.

Harry's chuckle verberated through his chest and he turned to rest his head on the side.

"I think you spoil me so much... But I love it all very much... I'm just not used to this..."

"Being loved?" Draco murmured.

"I guess so..." Harry tittered.

"C'mere baby boy-" Draco grunted while pulling and turning Harry up to sit atop him.

Harry gave a little shiver as Draco rested his hands on his bare thighs.

"You're so sweet and good and you deserve this. You deserve Ron and Hermione and everybody else who cares about you dearly."

"Don't exclude yourself love... You're worth it... I love you, I really do." Harry breathed, bringing a hand up to cup Draco's cheek.

Draco leaned into Harry's hand and squeezed his thighs.

"I hate to interrupt this but I have to go pick something up." 

Harry cocked his head in inquiry.

"What kind of something?" 

"A special something I thought you'd like." Draco chuckled.

Harry rolled off of him.

"You're never ending spoils aren't you?" he teased.

Draco kissed him as he slid off the bed and mussed up his hair a bit.

"Only for you." 

Harry chuckled, assuming a lounge on the bed that made his hips and thighs stick out in quite a shapely manner. He surveyed Draco as he got into a jumper and some jeans and gave him a parting kiss before he left. He wandlessly summoned the remote to the muggle television and flicked it on, distantly wondering what on earth Draco could be getting.

Draco briskly made his way down into the lobby and out into the main way. The chilly air nipped at his cheeks as he strode down into the line of muggle shops glowing brightly in the night. He turned this way and that until he reached a small shop. A jewelry shop.

Back in the room, Harry slunk off the bed to feed Sirius before kneeling down in front of his trunk. He rummaged around in the clothes he intentionally didn't sort out until he reached the layer of lingerie. The telly played a cooking show that he listened to while he looked through his accessories. He peeled back his virgin killer sweater, his stockings, and his lacy briefs, until he found a large sweater that hung low around his shoulders and barely covered his bits. 

Harry shed his undershirt and briefs in favor of the loose sweater and stood there in the full length mirror for a moment. He thought he looked quite good despite the unshaven shadow on his jaw and the bit of chafing on his inner thighs. After shaving his scruffiness, Harry rubbed some cream on his thighs, as he tended to chafe in suits, before grooming his unruly pubic hair. A little trim, an obsessive full body scar and stretch mark assessment, and a nail trim later, Harry was laying on his stomach, arse on display, solving a complex rubixs cube while watching the television.

Draco came back with a large bag in his hand and a nervous blush on his face.

"Hullo." Harry greeted, his eyes focused on the elaborate dish happening on the screen.

Draco noticed Harry's fresh shave and outfit change as he kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his jeans.

"Finally tried that new clipper set?" Draco inquired as he sat next to him.

"Yeah, it's really nice on my skin and such."

Draco hummed appreciatively and gave Harry's arse a nice smack, garnering his attention.

He turned off the television and turned to Draco.

"So what's this special something?" 

Draco smiled and pulled out a small box of chocolates.

"That's not it but I saw it and thought you'd enjoy it." Draco clarified.

Harry's eyes immediately began to raptly take in the colorful chocolate packaging.

"It's this." Draco murmured, pulling a long black box from the bag.

Harry took it curiously, his hands searching for the edge before he weighed it in his hands. It wasn't very heavy but It had a malleability to it, making Harry think of clothes. 

He slid it open and found several scrolls of parchment within. When he unrolled one, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There in the parchment were an array of colored sketches and designs of racks of antlers with lilys and several different snitch drawings. Beneath the large beautiful rack was a signature and the messy script reading "For Harry Potter- by Jasper Willows." 

"No way- no way- you got- holy shit Draco!" Harry gasped.

"They're for tomorrow... I know you really like his work and I was able to get a spot for you. I sent him an owl with pictures and references of what you'd told me you wanted and he was really excited to be about to tattoo the great Harry Potter." Draco laughed.

Harry tackled him in a crushing hug and kissed him all over.

"You going to get anything love?"

Draco chuckled and kissed his jaw.

"Yeah... Have a look... It's in there somewhere..."

Harry scrambled through the pages to find a large piece of flowers with a space in the center. He held it up before grabbing Draco's left arm and placing the drawing over his mark. There were many flowers, narcissus, azaleas, anemones, calla lilys, red and white chrysanthemums, and a few daffodils here and there. They tapered off into a single hydrangea that led into a small white snake with a few cherry blossoms around it.

"It's beautiful..." Harry murmured.

"You think?"

"I definitely think so."

"Put a lot of thought into it..."

"I can tell, it's really gorgeous." Harry tittered softly.

Draco rested his nose in Harry's hair and inhaled his scent of apples and wood, the true objective of his outing stowed away in his pocket.

Later that night when he was positive Harry was completely asleep, he slipped a holder and his gift of inquiry into Harry's snitch necklace. He curled back against Harry's thick sweater and held him close. 

 

When they walked into the tattoo shop the next day early in the morning, Harry was ecstatic. Sirius loped beside him, well behaved as ever, and Draco held his hand opposite the large dog. 

"Ah! Harry! So pleased to meet you at last!" a man with a neatly shaven black beard and tight curly hair greeted, "I suspect you are wanting to talk about the designs yes?" 

Harry nodded, "Yes please." 

"Well, right this way gentlemen." Jasper hummed with a little grin.

They entered his office and sat down across from him in two nice faux leather chairs. 

"Let us look at the designs then?" 

Harry handed him the scrolls of parchment and felt Sirius lay down next to him. Jasper unrolled the large rack sketch.

"Ah, yes. You want this on your pelvis correct?" Jasper inquired.

"Yeah, I want the lilys to go down my right leg a bit onto my thigh as well, like they're climbing up to meet the antlers." Harry added.

"That would mean you will be without pants during this piece, but I can definitely do that for you. Would you like it to curve with your body or be on the front of your thigh?"

"Curve with my body, so some of the little flowers are on the side."

"Very good. And you would like the whole piece to be charmed?"

"I'd like it to grow velvet in the winter and have the lilys bloom bigger in the sunlight." Harry informed.

"Excellent. This is going to be quite the work!" Jasper exclaimed, "I'll get your lilys set up for you and we'll be ready to go!"

The door opened again and another man entered.

"Draco Draco, pleased to see you!" he greeted before turning to Harry, "I'm Ezra, I'll be doing your boyfriend's cover-up." 

"Nice to meet you." Harry chuckled.

"Very excited to cover up his mark with all these beautiful flowers..." he hummed as he sat down beside Jasper.

"And what charm would you like to be placed on this?" 

"I'd just like them to bloom in the sun like Harry's lilys." Draco said.

"Let's have this little snake flick out his tongue every so often too maybe?" Ezra suggested.

"I'd like that very much." Draco tittered.

Soon they were in a private room, seeing how Harry's wasn't to wear underwear during the process, with Draco in one chair and Harry on a flat bed while Sirius curled up in a corner on a bed Ezra had conjured up for him.

Harry pulled off his pants and briefs before lying down on his table and covering his modesty with a black cloth. Draco lounged in his chair as Ezra set up his colors. Jasper turned back to Harry once he was set and shaved his thigh, arse, and pelvis up to the point of the stencil. 

"I have specially charmed needles for your skin, Draco tells me you have very sensitive skin yes?" Jasper informed.

"Oh- yes thank you." 

Jasper pulled on some gloves and began to line up Harry's large stencil very carefully before applying it.

"Why don't you look and see in the mirror if you like this placement." Jasper advised.

Harry got up, too excited to mind being nude from the waist down, and looked in the mirror. He traced the purple lines on his skin with his eyes end smiled widely.

"I love it! What do you think Draco?" 

Draco looked up at him from his own stencil application to survey the lines on Harry's skin.

"You'll need to come closer love, it's a bit hard to see the purple on your skin from over here."

Harry did so.

"It's going to be gorgeous." Draco gasped before giving Harry a soft kiss, "Now get up there and put your dick away, your session is a lot longer than mine." 

Harry chuckled and sauntered back over before hopping on the table once more. He settled into a comfortable position on his back and let Jasper cover his modesty for his own ease of access to the artwork.

"Now it is very important that you remember to drink lots of water and stay hydrated during this, I wouldn't want you to feel ill, and there will be a lunch break for both of us halfway through." Jasper advised as he set up his machine.

"Same for you as well." Ezra told Draco.

"Alright, just know that even though you have charmed needles, it's still a tattoo and mild pain is to be expected around more sensitive areas like your vee muscles and hip bones."

"Of course." Harry hummed with a little nod.

"Well then, let's get started!" Jasper exclaimed happily, giving Harry's thigh a little pat as he began running his machine.

Harry perked a little a the consistent vibrations the machine made and took a deep breath as Jasper rested his hand on Harry's vee, at the lowest point of both antlers, and pressed the tip to his skin.

He made a little noise of surprise at the foreign sensation, but didn't find it too painful at all, it mostly just felt like little pinpricks over and over. Crossing his arms above his head, he felt Jasper push up his sweater edge to get to the tips of the antlers later on and continue the line work. 

Draco glanced over at Harry, who was quite calm as Jasper worked and looking sexy as ever in such a collected state, and felt his confidence rise a little. Ezra let him take a moment before putting machine to skin, and Draco was pleasantly surprised to find that it tingled like mild fire on his arm. 

He watched Ezra ink all of his lines over the next hour, occasionally looking up at Harry during their collective conversation that had began. He saw Harry's antlers coming to life in a clever way that brought them out on his dark skin as his own flowers gained base colors that eclipsed more and more of his mark.

Jasper was kind enough to get one of his co-workers, a nice little witch covered in magical tattoos, to take Sirius outside three hours in. 

When lunch rolled around at last, both canvases and artist's were hungry and Ezra called a little place next door to bring them food, not wanting to disturb either fresh piece. He came back with a chicken basquaise for Harry, a flammekueche and chocolate croissants to share between them, two egg topped ham and cheese sandwiches for Draco and Jasper, and an array of different breakfast and lunch crepes for Ezra and the others. 

It was extremely fun for Harry to experience all of the new foods as he lay on his side with his piece wrapped in thin plastic like Draco's arm, and fill himself full of much needed energy. When Jasper was finished, he cleaned his hands and started work on the lilys on Harry's thigh and side of his arse, given he was already laying the way he wanted him to and to give his pelvis a break. 

Harry continued to eat in his specific preferential manner while Jasper worked, as did Draco with his free hand.

"Have you tried the crepes babe they're incredible." Draco hummed, gesturing toward the takeaway container in front of Harry.

Both were careful to keep their food away from the artists as they worked.

"Love them." Harry chuckled, scratching his chest.

Eventually Harry was back on his back getting his lilys done and solving a complex rubix cube while listening to Jasper tell him about his cats. Draco was watching Ezra put the final touches on his snake before wiping the last bit of overflow off and clean the new piece for the final time. 

Ezra pulled out his wand and began murmuring multiple spells that animated the little snake to poke his tongue out and lift his head every so often as the flowers rustled. He cast a lumos that made the flowers swell open to their fullest potential and leaned back.

"You sir, are all finished." he announced as he wheeled back to grab the plastic wrap that he carefully secured around Draco's arm.

Draco grinned at his beautiful tattoo.

"Thank you so much! It's gorgeous..." he breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the vibrant ink covering his faded mark and self harm scars.

Harry made a grabbing motion toward him.

"Lemme see Dragon." he murmured with a tight jaw.

Draco stumbled over, long legs slightly achy from sitting in one position for so long, and saw that Jasper was detailing a lily on Harry's hip bone. 

"Yours looks so beautiful already love." Draco gasped, yearning to run his hands over that beautiful piece.

"Yours is incredible." Harry hummed appreciatively.

He laid his head back down and groaned softly.

"How are you holding up?" Draco inquired.

"Quite well, all things considered, just starting to get a bit tender." 

Draco brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"It looks beautiful, you'll love it." Draco assured.

Harry smiled and reached out to hold his hand.

"You've a little over an hour left Harry so tuck in." Jasper said as he detailed the pink on the lilys near the tops of the antlers.

He worked to saturate the color as much as possible to make it really pop against Harry's dark skin and give him the best results possible.

"It's a big piece, but you're nearly there, the hips are always difficult to get through but the last stretch is your thigh so you'll be able to readjust in a little bit once I finish up these antlers." Jasper tittered.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand and felt Sirius press his nose against his arm as he laid by him.

After twenty long minutes, Harry was finally on his side once more getting his lilys finalized. Draco simply sat with him and pet his hair until he didn't want the stimulation anymore, resorting to showing him all of his flowers and telling him what they mean.

Jasper cleaned up the edge of the green vine that interconnected the string of lilys before grabbing his cleaner and giving Harry's tattoo a final wipe down. He pulled out his wand and cast the charm that would seal it, animate it, and keep it vibrant.

"Alright, why don't you go have a look?"

Harry sat up and groaned while he stretched. He slid off the table and walked over to the full length mirror. 

Jasper and Draco watched his face crack into a huge smile at the impossibly vibrant colors.

"Ohhh I love it!" Harry gasped, awestruck.

Jasper smiled, "Yeah?" 

"Yeah! That's badass yet beautiful..." Harry chuckled, admiring the art.

The antlers were a dark mahogany with white bumpy detailing at the coronet that traveled up the brow and bez tine in lightning bolt shaped grains. The lilies, eyeliner lilies that stemmed from the great stargazer and asiatic white pixel lilies on his thigh, wrapped around the antlers beautifully, every different type of lily connected by a dark green vine. There were small soft red lilies between the larger colorful ones, and a few small lilies of the valley poking out 

"I'm glad you like it! It's been a pleasure having you both! I've cast a charm on your new ink so it's protected without me having to wrap you up like Draco. I'd give it a good solid day to heal before you start engaging in anything like sex or showering. Don't get it wet until day three so your ink holds, and Ezra will give you both care salves to put over them for the next week or until they're all healed." Jasper listed.

They thanked him, Harry put on his pants, and went to the front where Ezra was waiting. Draco paid and Harry gave a generous tip to Jasper.

"This is magical ink," Ezra began, "So it heals different than a muggle tattoo, you just need to be careful for the first week because this is still a wound and it needs to heal, but I'd advise against going swimming or anything for a good week. Draco, you should just hold your arm out of the water, and Harry, you just need to let it breathe and heal properly before you shower, so just have Draco wash your hair over the sink or tub, okay?"

They nodded and thanked both artists once more before continuing back to their hotel.

The next week was quite laid back. They spent the rest of their time in France experiencing Paris, going to shops, and seeing all there was to see. The wraps over their tattoos finally could come off and Harry couldn't help but kiss Draco's arm while they lay in their beautiful bed at night.

Draco had rolled on top of him and ghosted his nose and lips over his neck and chest down to his fresh ink. He humped Harry's leg until both were aroused and dragged delicate kisses up his body. Straddling Harry's thigh, Draco moved to slot their pelvises together and began a slow frot that had Harry squirming beneath him. Harry scratched Draco's back as he held him close, their hips an ever moving tandem of passion when they met in a kiss.

Draco began growling in Harry's ear a few minutes in, indicating his impending orgasm. Harry ground up into him minimally, bringing forth whines before Draco burst. He himself came after Draco rutted into him wildly.

They collapsed against each other, sweaty and sated.

Harry found that he quite liked France as he dozed off with Draco on top of him.

 

The next day, they packed all their things and left for isla Holbox. 

Their stay there was short, but they did have incredible sex in their second floor room right beside the open window the night they slept there. They ended up being the only visitors there for the two days they stayed on the mile long island. Draco enjoyed lounging with Harry in the sun for the last few hours before they left for Cozumel.

 

When they got there, Harry insisted on going to the beach that instant, leading Draco to give him a swimsuit. He pulled it on and helped Draco lather sunscreen on his pale skin before letting him do the same to him

 

Harry looked so beyond excited as they walked toward the beach, making Draco wonder if he'd ever been to one this big before. They got to the sand line and Harry's eyes were roving all over before he stepped into the fine warm granules and gasped. He let Sirius off his lead and the dog went pelting toward the water, leaping into the low tide phenomenally. Draco watched Harry with a small smile as he shifted his feet a bit and pushed them forward so the sand ran over them. He was mesmerized like a small child, taking tentative steps forward into the near white sand until they reached a nice thoroughly isolated spot by the water.

Harry crouched down to look at it better, running his hands through it with the most earnest expression of curiosity on his face. It was honestly strange to see how amazed he was by such a simple thing and it made the reality of his childhood hit Draco a little harder. He laid down the towels and discreetly flicked his wand to put up their umbrella.

There were times that Draco found himself being genuinely surprised by some of the things Harry was clueless or amazed about. He'd never been in a nice restaurant or felt sand, anything considered even remotely luxury for any kid, he'd probably never experienced. 

He watched Harry, perched comfortably on his toes, drag his fingers through it and start drawing little circles and shapes rather absently as he settled himself beside him. Harry sat down on the towel and looked up at his dog frolicking in the little waves, his thick hair sticking out in all directions as his long tongue lolled happily. 

Draco shucked his shirt off, sending his alabaster skin into full relief and making him appear to glow, and kicked off his shoes. Harry directed his attention up as Draco stood, his wandering hand still drawing circles in the sand, and cocked his head in inquiry. 

"Come on," Draco beckoned, holding out a hand, "The water should be warm." 

Harry took it and let himself be pulled up. He shed his shirt, set his glasses in their bag, and took Draco's hand before he led him to the edge of the shoreline. The texture change of the wet sand made Harry look down at his feet for a moment while Draco nudged his shoulder. He looked up, finding himself in front of the beautiful clear water that was rippling gently, and felt Sirius's tail flick across his leg as he leapt into the water once more. 

The water brushed his toes before receding, Draco stood by his side patiently, and Sirius was paddling toward him. He felt so indescribably calm and content. It was beautiful, the clarity was astounding, and they were alone with the exception of another couple sitting much further down. 

Harry stepped into the water, letting the slight chill rush over him, as Draco pulled away to go to waist level. He went out to him, the waterline up to his navel, and ran his fingers through it.

"This is amazing..." Harry breathed.

"You are even more amazing..." Draco gushed sappily.

Harry scoffed at him and buried his face in Draco's chest. He pulled them down into the water with a resounding crash, sending Draco spluttering and him laughing jovially. Draco came up, whipping his hair out of his face, and couldn't help but laugh at Harry, whose curly hair was slicked back by the momentum of the water. He almost glowed in his honey undertone against the ice blue water that reflected whimsically against Draco's alabaster. 

It was quite incredible really. The white sand was near crystalline in its appearance both under and above the water, and that coupled with their basic isolation from others that brought a quietness, almost serenity, over the entirety of the beach. It wasn't too hot, but it was definitely enough to burn both of them, hence their rather excessive prep in the hotel. Draco couldn't help but glance every so often at the smattering of freckles on Harry's shoulders and somewhat distantly wondering if they would multiply by the amount of sun he was getting. 

They tumbled about in the water for a good hour and a half before Harry strode onto shore, shaking water from his hair like a dog. Draco followed and rested beside Harry on their towels while he rummaged through their bag, pulling his sunglasses out before their lunches. Sirius came galloping out of the water and lay in the sand beside Harry, panting wildly. 

Draco couldn't help but simply watch Harry as he systemically ate his fruit and sandwich. He quickly opened a popsicle when he finished and stuck it in his mouth, leaning back on his hand as he did so.

Harry was in his own head gazing at the water, elegantly working the long thin popsicle between his lips and staining them red. Draco stared. Harry looked incredible lounging there like that, one leg bent and resting in the shadow of the umbrella. The freckles on his shoulders were vibrant beside his scars and his lips moved so perfectly around that popsicle.

He noticed Draco and looked at him over his sunglasses, pulling the popsicle from his mouth with a pop.

"There another if you want it." Harry hummed obliviously, giving the popsicle another long lick.

"I think I'd just like you." Draco purred fairly close to Harry's ear.

"We're in public..." Harry mumbled, blush rising on his cheeks.

"Yeah... But there's nobody else here..."

"I dunno... I really don't want to be caught..."

"Then you'll just have all this tension for later." Draco breathed, giving his ear a small nip.

"I'm okay with that." Harry murmured, rubbing his newly healed tattoo. 

He turned toward Draco and brushed their noses together before catching him in a kiss. Draco savored the raspberry taste in Harry's mouth between kisses.

"We could just relax too y'know... Not get kicked out for a noise complaint from everybody and their mothers yeah?" Harry teased huskily.

Draco laughed, resting their foreheads together, and smiled softly when Harry's eyes met his.

"I'd like that." Draco admitted.

"More of a softy than you like to pretend then Dray?"

"Tell anybody else and I'll have to kill you." he puffed.

Harry bumped him with his jaw while tittering and turned back to his popsicle, a faint smile turning the corners of his lips.

"Only for you of course." Draco added as he leaned back on his hands.

"Only for me..." Harry repeated, lips wrapping around the tip of his popsicle, "What a sap you are..." 

Draco chuckled and leaned his face into the warm back of Harry's shoulder, placing a soft series of kisses there.

"Love you." Draco mumbled.

"Love you too." Harry snorted, leaning his head back slightly to rest on Draco's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! The final chapter is taking a hot minute, so I decided to split this chapter in half and add the build to the last scene in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed as always and I hope your ready for what's coming! Love and appreciate comments as always!


	45. White and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are finally back in London while Draco gets ready to ask Harry the question of a lifetime.

The two spent a week in Cozumel, having extended their booking, enjoying long sunny days on the beaches and running about in the water with Sirius before resigning on the deck of their room on lounge chairs with fruity drinks. They drank virgin piña coladas while watching the setting sun in their swimsuits, experienced the incredible food, and one night when they were alone, had wonderful sex on the beach. There was one night where they laid in bed in robes after a vigorous hair ruffling round and got room service that Harry thoroughly enjoyed.

After they packed their bags and said goodbye to Cozumel, they were off to Italy. 

Harry quickly found that he had quite the affinity for ravioli during their first dinner there.

"What are you going to get?" Harry inquired.

"I'm debating between fettuccine alfredo or five cheese ravioli." Draco hummed, surveying the menu.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"What?"

"R-ravioli?" Harry pressed, drawing out his syllables as he pronounced it.

Draco simply stared at his earnestly confused boyfriend.

"You've never had ravioli?" Draco breathed in disbelief.

Harry shook his head and started bouncing one of his legs.

"Never." 

Draco ran his foot along Harry's shin, smiling at his sweetheart.

"What's it like?" Harry inquired.

"Cheese pillows." Draco chuckled.

Harry's eyes went wide and he nodded excitedly.

When the waiter came over Harry was playing with a bread stick by pulling it perfectly in half along the side, his lip between his teeth as he broke the outer crust. Draco took charge once he saw that Harry was preoccupied.

"I'll have the fettuccine alfredo and he'll have the five cheese ravioli, and could you put the sauce for the ravioli on one half of the bowl and the ravioli in the other?" Draco requested.

"Certainly, would he like both items not to touch at all?"

"Yes he'd like that very much."

"I'll have that in a few minutes for you two then." he chirupped and bustled off to the kitchens.

Draco surveyed Harry as he peeled the bread stick apart and pushed the tray of butter toward him with his index. Harry got very excited at this and slathered both pieces with butter, making sure it was even. 

Harry offered a bread stick half to Draco wordlessly, simply waggling it a bit so that it came within a few centimeters of his mouth. He took it between his teeth, loving the way Harry's mouth twitched into a slight smile before he put his own in his mouth.

Sirius wandered over to Draco to sniff his leg before curling back up by Harry. Harry gave the dog a piece of dressingless lettuce from their appetizer salad bowl and pat his head as he happily crunched.

When their food arrived, Harry was beyond excited at the neat little pasta squares. Draco watched in amusement as Harry clumsily picked up his fork and stabbed one of the raviolis before dipping the bottom half in the marinara. He bit off a corner and wiggled his shoulders as his expression lit up. He rocked a little before taking another bite.

"Good?" Draco prompted.

Harry nodded vigorously as his other hand came up to twirl his hair with his fingers.

"Don't get your finger caught love." Draco advised, causing Harry to let his hair unravel from his digit and start over.

After they both finished, they were given dessert menus, which greatly amused Draco as Harry tapped his feet very quickly with excitement. Harry was clearly on a bread fix that evening because he got panettone and brioche buns for them to share. 

When they made it back up to the room, Harry was very full and very happy. They undressed and tumbled into bed, Harry stretched out under the blankets and Draco nuzzled into the crook of his arm. 

Draco ran his fingers over Harry's glorious tattoo before feeling the pressure of his bloated belly. He looked up at the man, hand still exploring the lines of his abdomen, and took in his calm expression. 

"What?" Harry murmured as Draco caressed his stomach.

"It's just nice seeing you full for once you petite little thing..." he commented, pressing down very slightly on Harry's tummy.

A small burp caught in his mouth and he tittered with embarrassment. Draco puffed softly through his nose in a subdued laugh and adjusted to kiss Harry's navel.

"You're cute." he mumbled into his neck after he resettled in his armpit.

Harry simply chuckled weakly with tiredness as he rested his cheek against Draco's head.

 

The next morning Harry was woken up by hot breath on his neck and a warm hand stroking his thigh where his tattoo sat. He found that he'd rolled onto his side during the night at the same time he found he was not quite ready to be awake yet. He still felt quite drowsy with exhaustion, but the ministrations continued and perked his brain into awareness very slightly every moment or so.

He heard Draco breathing rather deeply like he did when he was aroused and felt that hand squeeze his arse a little. He was still barely aware of anything as he backed his bum up into the touch and connected with Draco's hip. Draco's hand gently slid up his sensitive side and ribcage before he met his shoulder and traced down to his wrist. Harry felt a nudge of Draco's grip and his arm parted company with his side to be pulled behind him very nonthreateningly. 

His fingers met something wet and soft and they jumped instinctively when he felt the wetness graze his fingertips. Draco guided his digits to curl around his erection until they lazily wrapped around him. Harry gave him a few pumps before he felt Draco shift and press his body against him.

He felt Draco's hardness press right into his cleft as his strong arms slithered around his chest. Kisses were peppered on his neck as the warmth of Draco undulated and rubbed against him, sending a low grunt from his mouth. Harry felt his heart begin to beat in a funny rhythm that he didn't like at all, palpitating and throbbing wildly in a crazed irregular synchronicity due to the second hand PTSD of having somebody he couldn't see touching him. Draco noticed the fluttering heart of his lover to go with his terrified quick breathing and stopped his touches.

"It's okay sweetheart... Breathe with me now baby boy breathe..." 

Harry followed Draco's calm voice until his tremors began to subside and placed a hand over the one pressed against his sternum. Draco pulled Harry to face him and brought a hand up to his chest as those startlingly green eyes meet his own. He felt the bite of Harry's electrical magical signature on his eyelids and lips, making his tongue taste vile with Harry's anxiety. He didn't really know how to describe the taste, it was sour and nearly flavorless save for the dusty burnt edge. 

Harry finally began to calm down at the sight of Draco's face. Draco felt the distinct flavor of treakle tart wash over his tongue in place of the dreaded taste that could only be described as stress.

"I didn't mean to frighten you baby..." Draco murmured apologetically.

Harry played with the very light fuzz below Draco's navel, his eyes on his flagging erection.

"You didn't... It was just stupid- stupid memories..."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead and brushed his rats nest of bed head out of his face.

"It's not stupid." Draco mumbled bluntly.

Harry clearly didn't feel like discussing this right now because he grabbed Draco's hip and pressed him against himself, rolling back over as he did so.

"Just take me Dragon." Harry purred as he stretched.

So he did just that, overwhelming Harry to the point of trembling legs before giving him the satisfaction of being entered. Harry lay on his chest, arse partially up and arms crushing a pillow beneath him. Draco watched him pull at the case with his teeth and slam his face into it when he moaned particularly loud. Harry loved the feel of Draco entirely too much he thought distantly as said man bucked in a sensually slow pace. 

Draco knew Harry's body so well at this point that he could tell what Harry wanted by his body language and breathing patterns. He could milk the man dry if he wanted to. Harry's breath was heavy into the pillow he only pulled away from to breathe, his eyes going slightly out of focus as Draco rolled them both over so that Harry lay supine atop him.

Harry felt a little bit of pain as Draco readjusted his hold him and made it known with a hiss through his teeth. Draco carefully angled his hips and brought his knees up on either side of Harry to hold him in place. He hooked his legs around Draco's and gripped his hips for support, giving a small nod to let him know he was ready.

His head fell back as Draco's pelvis thrust up directly into his explosive pleasure spot and let out a breath of shock as the sensation ran over him in rivulets of fire. Harry's whole body shook as he was driven into over and over in a way he'd never experienced before. His core gave out and he lay slack against Draco, head slotting into the space in his shoulder, feeling the sweat of exertion that was gathering on his hairline. He felt impossibly full and the pressure made him wild with lust

It was intense. Spine rattling, breath robbing, and sweat spillingly intense. He felt winded and overwhelmed, his very bones prickling with his magic, as he clenched hard on Draco. The tightened muscles increased pleasure and pressure tenfold for both of them and Harry saw popping white stars in his vision before he came. The convulsing of his body squeezed the orgasm out of Draco and he spilled with a groan inside him. Harry collapsed boneless atop him, chest heaving maddeningly as he regained his composure.

When Draco rolled Harry off him and gently placed him on his side, he was still slack and delirious. Draco heard his stomach growl and pat his belly before sliding off the bed to begin caring for Harry and cleaning him up. 

This was the first time he'd engaged in such delicate aftercare. He'd clearly pushed Harry right to his limit and made him go dead with the intensity of the orgasm hed just experienced. Draco slipped on some loose joggers as they waited for room service he'd just ordered and continued to massage and clean Harry. Harry's eyes lazily drifted in and out of focus as his brain made attempts to ground himself. 

"You okay baby boy? Did I go too far?" 

Harry shook his head and parted his mouth as if to speak but smacked his tongue against his dry palette instead.

"What do you want to drink?" Draco inquired at his boneless boyfriend.

"Juice." Harry mumbled.

"What kind of juice?"

"Good juice..."

"And what flavor is the good juice?" 

"Orange."

"Yeah?" 

"Orange is good juice." 

Draco chuckled lightly and kissed Harry's jaw. He was so fried and in need of food and a good sensory recharge. Now that Draco thought about it, Harry hadn't been taking his moments to himself to let himself reset lately due to how busy they've been. Their round of hard needy sex seemed to have bested him, as he began to pull away from Draco's touch.

When their food came, Harry had a short lived rush of enthusiasm for the fancy little trolley before he flopped back onto his pillows. Draco saw Harry making grabbing motions at the pile of eggs done exactly how he liked them. He set a small portion of everything next to him and got up to close the blinds and reform his little comfort nest before wrapping him up like a burrito and offering him a little bit of breakfast. Harry finished what Draco gave him before burrowing into the duvet and falling asleep.

The rest of their stay in Italy was fantastic. They spent their time exploring old wizarding villages in Rome, Venice, and Florence, and experiencing the culture. A few witches and wizards recognized Harry and asked for photos, which he politely accepted before sticking himself to Draco's side.

Next, they went to Japan, which Harry thought was incredibly beautiful, and Draco thought was so culturally interesting. Harry enjoyed the food and the respectful demeanor the Japanese held to. Draco couldn't help but smile every time Harry used the language translating spell on himself and spoke in impeccable Japanese. Harry thoroughly enjoyed the style of robes they got to wear at their hotel and was very pleased to unwind in such a nice room.

After their two weeks in Japan they went to Russia then Iceland. They had a month going all over Australia before continuing in the rest of Europe.

 

Eight Months Later

 

Their final destination was back in London at an extremely nice hotel before they headed home.

Harry scratched his nose with a little anxiety at the obvious pallor of Draco's already very pale skin. He noticed he was tremulous and jittery while still trying valiantly to maintain his composure, and his anxiety really worked him up second handedly. They had been talking quite normally until now. Harry noticed that Draco's cheeks were very pink and his thoughts were clearly somewhere else as he rambled aimlessly.

Draco got up and extended a hand to Harry, who took it. The tension was unbelievable as Draco drank in Harry's calm yet concerned expression. They continued out of the restaurant and into their room out on the balcony toward the view of the city, where Harry leaned out into the wind. His curls whipped about for a moment before he turned to Draco with inquiry.

"What's wrong? You're acting strange." he commented, brow quirking up.

Draco blustered awkwardly for a breath before taking Harry's hands in his own, "Nothing at all."

"Bullshit." Harry murmured with a small smile.

"Bit nervous is all."

"You're nervous? Since when has Draco Malfoy been nervous?" he teased.

"Well... I think I've a right to be nervous."

"For what?"

Draco took a very shaky breath and squeezed Harry's hands a bit. 

"For this..." 

Harry was thoroughly confused as Draco's fingers pulled the snitch necklace from around his neck. His hand fished in his shirt collar and untucked his own silver key. He watched avidly as Draco slid his key into the hole at the front of the snitch and turned it, producing several clicking sounds. Draco pressed his lips to the top of the snitch, causing a final click to open it.

Draco slowly got down onto one knee and Harry felt an incredible rush of excitement and disbelief as he realized what was going on.

His hands flew up to his mouth.

"Oh my god- no way... Draco- oh my-" he gasped, his jaw hanging open.

Draco presented the little snitch and opened it fully, holding it out to Harry, to display the gorgeous gold band set with an ornately cut emerald interlocked at the half with a beautiful moonstone that rested between two carefully carved snitches wings. The design was faint so as to not morph the shape of the band but noticeable.

"Harry James Potter, you are the most wonderful and stubborn man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I can't believe you really are so sweet and good and genuine. You've taught me love and what it feels like to be loved so honestly, I still barely believe I've made it so far with you and that you tolerate and even love everything crazy and neurotic about me. You're my balance, my sweetheart, my one and only... And I wish to spend the rest of my life that's finally looking up with you... So Harry... Will you let me have the honor of marrying you?" Draco inquired, looking into Harry's big beautiful eyes.

"Yes- yes- yes!" Harry spluttered, yanking Draco into a bone crushing hug and crashing them together in a kiss.

He felt Draco relax significantly against him and lean into his mouth. When they broke apart, Draco slid their engagement ring on Harry's right ring finger and admirred the perfect fit. 

Harry held it out to appreciate it, his other hand still tight around Draco's waist, and laughed into his chest. 

"It's beautiful Draco..." Harry puffed through emotional breaths that signaled oncoming tears.

"You like it?" Draco murmured, swaying with Harry in an overly emotional hug.

"I love it... I love it so much... I hope you didn't spend too much..." Harry rambled, delirious with excitement.

"Money means nothing when it comes to getting my future husband the ring of a lifetime."

"Oh god we're going to be husbands- we're getting married!" Harry gasped, the reality hitting him all at once.

They met in a scorching kiss.

"I love you." Draco whispered into his hair.

"I love you." Harry breathed into his neck, "My god... You're wild Draco... Had me so worried that you were sick you looked so pale." 

"Justified though?" 

"Very... Very much so cause now you're stuck with me."

"I love that..." 

"Where's yours?" Harry inquired.

Draco pulled a gold and silver band out of the snitch, from where it had been resting under the padding holding up Harry's ring, and set it in his hand. Harry excitedly slid the engagement ring

The next day mainly consisted of sending owl after owl to everybody they thought would enjoy hearing about their engagement. Draco sent one to his mother with the simple written jab of 'Engaged to the love of my life' on the parchment enclosed with a photograph of he and Harry holding out their rings.

 

-1 year later-

 

Draco couldn't believe how beautiful Hogwarts looked. The entire Great Hall was decorated for their wedding and the row of seats was quickly filling up with person after person. It struck him as odd that Mrs Weasley wasn't there until he remembered who was meant to walk his beautiful fiancé down the aisle.

He hadn't seen Harry for many hours now and his excitement was about to burst knowing that the ceremony was about to begin. His own outfit of white with a gold tie and a small quarter length cape that was ornately decorated with small mementos of their encounters up to this point. Wands, snakes, hippogriffs, dragons, snitches, skulls, lightning bolts, owls, and storm clouds were intricately woven into the piece. 

He caught sight of Ron and Hermione standing beside Ginny as they waited for the call to be given. McGonagall gave him a small pat on the back as Flitwick came scampering up the aisle.

"He's ready! Are all the guests seated?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, the groomsmen and maids are ready on both sides as well." McGonagall hummed.

"Well then, let's get you up to meet your soon to be husband then!" Flitwick squeaked at Draco. 

Kingsley, who would be officiating them, strode up onto the center podium, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Luna all following in pairs. McGonagall indicated him with a slight nod from her place in the front. He came solo down the aisle and stepped up onto the podium beside Luna, Fred, and George, his groomsmen and maid.

"You're going to like what he's wearing very much I think." Luna commented serenely.

Draco's stomach gave a funny jolt as he watched Slughorn adjust himself on his seat before the vast grand piano.

"Damn I'm really handing my best mate off to this ferret." Ron chuckled.

Draco snorted and shook his head slightly, ears catching the first echoing note that began the wonderful song they had chosen. 

His attention was caught as the doors opened, blurring his vision slightly before the figures came into view. Sirius, the rings delicately balanced on the pillow in his soft mouth, came trotting down beside Teddy, who threw wonderful red velvet lillies and rose petals from a little basket.

He thought the display adorable as the tiny turquoise haired toddler giddily followed the large calm black dog. He was distracted, though, as a flash of gold caught his eye.

He saw Mrs Weasley before he saw Harry, her firey red hair showing before being overcome by the beauty of a man on her arm. His hand flew up to his mouth and he doubled in disbelief before straightening up, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Harry sauntered toward him, a glorious white cape even longer than his own trailing behind him like an immense train on a dress with gold designs of antlers glittering by the light. Beautiful blooming eyeliner and stargazer lilies just like his tattoo sat where it attached to his white suit jacket. His tie was gold and his pants were nice black slacks as well as a burgundy vest over his white button up beneath his jacket.

He had a sweet awkward little smile as he surveyed Draco, who he thought looked incredible, Molly parting from his arm halfway down to let him finish. Draco couldn't take his eyes off his handsome handsome soon to be husband as he drew level with him and laughed gently with his own suppressed overwhelming joy.

"Good lord you look beautiful..." Draco breathed.

"You do too..." Harry blustered.

Kingsley smiled at the pair and began to speak as the two exchanged looks of pure emotion.

"Today we are here as one group yet again, not to mourn and gaze at destruction, but to celebrate love in its purest form. Love between two once enemies. Love for a good man and an incredible redeemed man. For not just the savior, but a sweet and loyal partner from a past of despair who was able to find the light in a man he once loathed. Your statements men?"

Draco shakily withdrew a small card from his pocket and began to read, his eyes flicking between Harry and his writing.

"Harry..." he breathed and cleared his throat, "You are... Well, you're my everything. I chose to marry you because you are the most incredible person I've ever met. You stayed with me when I was shunned from my family, when I believed wholeheartedly that I could never be loved by anybody, especially you. You dealt with my stubbornness with an equal measure of your cleverness, you gave me space when I needed it, you gave me hope when we couldn't see eachother when I was taken away by a father who claimed it was for the best. You're honest and incredibly immovable when you want to be, and I need that. This past year of getting to know you, really getting to know you, has been the best of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you as my partner."

Harry took a breath and smiled at him so lovingly.

"Draco, you are everything I didn't know I needed. You showed me love after years of rivalry, you gave me forgiveness... I really thought that there was no way I could have any semblance of a normal life after the war, but you showed me I could. You loved me when those around me wanted to take advantage of me. You manage to love a part of me that I was so confused about and show me that there was no shame in being the way I am. You treat me like an adult and like I am capable regardless of what people said, and you are always there when I need you, even if I don't want to admit it myself. I think my parents would be proud of the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with."

Neither could stop the flow of tears as they said their vows.

"You may kiss the groom." Kingsley finished with a chuckle.

Harry crashed into Draco with a bout of bubbling laughter as applause rang out.

They continued to their dinner table and ordered food as talk began and the congratulations from all who passed their table came.

"Can we have the lovely new husbands up on the floor for the first dance of the night!" Ginny howled jovially into the hall once they were finished eating.

All eyes turned to the newlyweds, prompting Draco to extend a hand to Harry. He smiled and took it, yanking Draco hard enough to pull him off his seat as he stood. Draco stumbled and smacked Harry's arm, earning a dazzling beautifully imperfect gap toothed grin from his husband.

They crossed to the floor, Harry's incredibly long cape trailing magnificently behind them, and came together as the music began. The intensity threatening Harry's senses quelled as the first soothing notes of "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" began and the lights dimmed to focus on them. 

Draco's hands came delicately to wrap around his waist as his own feel upon shoulders near his eye level. Harry looked up at Draco and brushed his thumb along his jaw while they swayed to the song. He was pulled impossibly close as the peak of the chorus hit and he laughed infectiously when his feet assumed tip toe before Draco loosened his grip. 

To them, the only thing they could see was the other. Harry's gorgeous lilies tickled Draco's chest and his eyes were alight with an emotion he only saw when they made love. It was vulnerable and honest, a safety mixed with the invigorating fire of their relationship. Draco's silver were nearly washed out in that way Harry adored, gaining their polished metallic color when they rotated toward the light, sending his features into shadow. 

The others though, they saw pure affection between the two. Professors watched in in awe at the genuine interaction between them, Harry's head tilting back to look up at Draco and rest his forehead in the crook of Draco's neck. Harry's beautiful long cape glided along in his wake as they moved in time with the slow song. 

When their song ended, others flooded onto the floor and they went back up to lounge at their center seats at their table. 

"Ron better not get sloshed, 'Mione will kill him if he does." Harry laughed as his best mate waved a bottle of champagne.

"I think he's already halfway there." Draco chuckled as the red head flicked his wand at the bottle.

The cork exploded, causing Harry to cover his ears quickly as the bang thrummed in his head. 

He felt a tiny poke on his knuckle and turned to find one of the decorative paper cranes fluttering before his nose. Snatching it out of the air, he found a tiny heart on each wing and smiled fondly at Draco.

The rest of their night was incredible. It was a flurry of happiness and cutting their magnificent cake topped with two stags to match their patronus' from then on. Draco was pulling frosting out of his hair by the time dessert was over and the celebration kicked into its peak. They both had several more couples dances and long kisses before everybody began to wind down. 

The time for the newlywed couple to leave to their honeymoon suite finally came at the swaying hour of 11. Ron clumsily gave Harry a tight hug as they were saying their goodbyes.

"I'm happy for you mate... Really happy... I think you picked just the right type of jerk for you." he asserted, his eyes a little heavy with tiredness.

Hermione embraced Harry as Ron shook Draco's hand and pulled him in for a half hug.

"Take good care of him will you?" Ron pleaded sternly.

"Of course." Draco chuckled.

"Oh come on Ron, let them go celebrate alone." Hermione insisted, pulling her fiance away from Draco as he and Harry got into a thestral drawn carriage.

Harry's cape was bunched up in his hands as he waved and reached out to close the door.

"Thank you all!" he called to the crowd as they began to move away from them.

Draco let out a long low breath of relief as he stretched out on the seat, long legs extending to their fullest before he relaxed. Harry followed suit, sinking low as he attempted to push his feet out as far as Draco's. Draco curled his ankle around Harry's, pulled him flush with his shoulder, and felt him relax into him.

When they reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds, they took a portkey to their suite. 

It was huge. The bed was enormous as it sat ostentatiously in the center of the room, decorated with thick plush duvets and nicely swollen pillows. They had a sitting area with two loveseats and had a gift in the center of the beautiful coffee table. 

Harry wandered over to it, his enormous train dragging behind him, and picked it up. The box was small and simple, with thin gold designs pressed into the smooth black, and a sliding cover. A small heart shaped tag read 'For the lovely new couple.' Harry opened it and felt Draco's breath ghost over his ear, heavy and smelling faintly of wine. Inside lay two mugs that were a speckled white with polished black and gold handles. On the front in a calligraphic black font it had the nice sentiment of 'Mr.' on both. 

"That's nice of them." Harry hummed, turning to face Draco.

He caught sight of his very flush cheeks and slight ticking grin as he went to set them in the kitchen area. 

When he turned back to Draco, he was sat patiently on the bed.

"Waiting for something?" Harry teased, fingers coming down to play with his cape.

"Yes, I am in fact." Draco drawled with a small smile.

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." he murmured, standing to stride over to Harry.

Draco ran a hand under his jaw and tilted his head up.

"I'm waiting to take my husband for the best night he's ever had." he purred.

Harry rested his hand on Draco's chest and fingered his suit buttons.

"Why don't you do just that... Mr. Potter." Harry husked.

"It's Mr. Malfoy-Potter to you sir... Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Draco chuckled as he lifted Harry by his thighs.

"I like mine better." Harry tittered adjusting in Draco's grip as the wall flattened his back.

He felt tentative lips press against his neck as he was hauled up into Draco's arms and carried over to the bed. Draco breathed in the faint scent of his lillies before fastening his mouth on Harry's throat. Harry leaned into his mouth and brought a hand from his shoulder to his neck.

He was laid gently onto the bed by Draco and felt his hands slide from under his thighs to his chest to begin unbuttoning his suit jacket. His own went up to pull Draco's tie out from under his jacket and to toy with his buttons. 

"Hey baby?" Draco purred as he popped open the bottommost button on Harry's vest.

"Hmm?" 

"I love you."

Harry's expression cracked into a smile.

Draco trailed his hands down to Harry's hips and ran his thumbs over his waistline just above his belt.

Harry blinked at him for a moment, eyes dark and blown with incredible lust, before nodding.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck before dipping his lips into his collarbones. Button after button came undone and soon Draco's fingers were coming up his sides to feel the junctions of his armpits. He lightly tickled the course hair, sending Harry into a fit of breathy laughter.

His hand enveloped Harry's straining package and felt out the shape of his full shaft, teasing the material over him with the slightest wrist adjustment. Harry's mouth began to open slightly, a sign of his arousal Draco had picked up, and his eyelids grew heavier.

He rested his lips on Harry's sternum and began his descent downward, fingers already working at his belt as Harry raised his arms above his head. His cape was overflowing onto the floor, creating an image of white and gold on burgundy as the two came together. Draco kissed the crown of Harry's tattoo before pulling his pants down to knee level and letting his erection spring out to hit his belly.

He worked Harry's fancy dress shoes off his narrow feet and slid his pants all the way off. Draco sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt, flicking his hair out of his face as he eased the garment off himself. His movements were deliberate, slow and calculated as he ran fingers over Harry's naked legs or kissed his feet.

Once both were bare, save for Harry's uppermost garments that lay open and ready, Draco crawled over him and locked them at the lip. Draco wandlessly cast their usual spells and laid his longer body atop him. 

Their kisses were long and passionate. Harry nipping Draco's lips in between breaks for breath, both sets of eyes closed, simply feeling the other. Draco's tongue tasted of wine and cake, Harry's of the dark chocolate he'd particularly saved for last on their cake. Bitter and sweet came together in a sugary wonder of flavors. Draco pushed his tongue against the gap in Harry's teeth whenever he could. 

He was warm, Harry thought as Draco's body parted company with his own to prop himself up comfortably. Draco's hand ran down his stomach and happy trail before hitting his base. His hand was clever, skilled and learned at the body he strived to pleasure. His strokes were quick then slow and deliberate. The room was becoming stuffed with their hot breath and their sounds of kisses. It was incredible.

Eventually Harry slipped out of his suit layers and let his gorgeous piece fall to the floor in favor of the man tracing a delicate finger around his rim. Harry pushed Draco onto his back, descending low to run his tongue over Draco's rosy erection.

Draco loved the sight of that gold band on the dark hand gripping his base. How it shone and reflected whimsically as he felt the cool precious band run along his sensitive skin. Harry gave him a few pumps, holding his mouth over his head before enveloping him in hot wet heat.

He felt out of body as Harry lifted his hips and began preparing himself, his eyes burning into Draco's as he did so. Those eyes. He took a long minute to admire those piercing eyes with pupils so large they could swallow him whole. His glasses catching the light and flashing as he bobbed his head brought Draco back to the intense physical pleasure he was experiencing.

Harry swallowed him down and held himself there, Draco moaning aloud at the feeling of that throat. When he pulled off, Draco was enraptured by his expression as his eyes focused crossed on the shimmering head of his erection and he took a deep breath, a little trail of saliva connecting mouth to head breaking as he closed his lips.

He crawled back up and sat on Draco's belly, leaning down to kiss him once he was comfortable.

The love in Harry's eyes when he laced their hands together was irreplaceable. The sound of their wedding bands clinking together made him smile stupidly at Harry as he sat on his stomach, returning the sentimental expression tenfold as he was flipped onto his back.

Draco wrapped his hands around Harry's hips and pushed in, feeling that slight resistance before everything exploded into heat and pleasure as Harry moaned softly. 

Harry's hands found their way into Draco's hair and pulled him down to his level. Draco didn't even realize he was smiling until Harry laughed and pressed their foreheads together. They both stayed like that as Harry began to cry, his smile so wide and impossibly genuine as he cupped Draco's cheeks. Draco was so overcome by the simple gesture that meant so much more and began to dissolve into bubbling laughs as a tear of his own dripped onto Harry's cheek.

"What?" Draco asked in a wavering chuckle.

Harry laughed and hugged him around the neck, his breath ghosting over Draco's ear as he whispered "I love you so much."

"I love you." Draco murmured into his shoulder as his hips began to move.

A single fluttering gold heart intertwined above them before dispersing and making way for more spirals of their magic.

He heard Harry gasp and squeeze him a little tighter as he rocked back onto his knees. One of Harry's hands came down to support himself while the other remained hooked around Draco's neck. 

That moment of absolute intimacy made them both so emotional. Harry couldn't stop smiling as Draco eased him back on the bed and made love to him dearly.

Draco watched as Harry bounced beneath him, his moans becoming louder and louder as he pulled his hips higher. Within minutes Draco was fully stood on his knees with Harry's hips lovingly gripped in his hands. He had his hips completely off the bed and his feet were dangling on either side of Draco's knees, his shoulders were the only part of him on the bed as he was rocked with waves of pleasure.

His eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open, hands vice like on his pillows as he moaned and cried out louder than ever.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Draco Draco- ah!" 

Draco panted heavily above him as he strained exhaustively and exploded into an orgasm that brought Draco to his breaking point.

They completely crashed on top of one another and panted deliriously through their aftershocks. 

"I love you." Harry murmured into Draco's hair.

"I love you." Draco purred back.

Harry felt so content like this. His husband was a sweaty pink cheeked mess above him, his heavy body relaxing fully against him as he fell asleep. Sirius lay in his bed in the corner of the room sleeping peacefully. And Harry thought distantly, that things were really looking up for him as he wrapped his arms around his husband's chest and drifted into a deep content slumber.

 

 

 

-Epilogue-

 

 

 

Draco strode in through the floo from work to find Harry cooking dinner in his professors robes. He pulled off his emerald healers robes and happily bounced over to his husband.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Harry inquired with a chuckle.

"I finally finished my apprenticeship." Draco murmured.

Harry stopped dead and turned to him.

"No way- Draco! Oh love I can't believe it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Draco's apprenticeship was a long and tedious one, lasting nearly five years to train him up fully, leaving both of them twenty five. 

So they celebrated with food and friends. Ron had been working with the twins, who were wildly successful, and Hermione was second only to the Minister of Magic and was heavily pregnant with her and Ron's first child. 

"How many months along now?" Ginny asked as she fiddled with her engagement ring that Luna had given her.

"Eight and a half months." Hermione breathed.

Harry took Teddy from Andromeda as he sat beside Draco at the dinner table. The toddler began to play with Harry's intricate robes as the conversation at the table continued.

It was great to sit around their large dining table all together for the first time in months. Even McGonagall came by to congratulate Draco and admire the group of all her former students finally getting the life they deserved.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you liked this last installment of Sensitive Touch as much I enjoyed writing it! This whole thing was an absolute blast to write as my first work and I really couldn't have done it without all the support from all you lovely readers! If you're interested in my writing I have much more to come including the rest of HotMouth and a new one in the works where Harry is FTM transgender! I love doing this and I hope you guys will stick around to see what else I can come up with, but regardless, you guys have received this so well and I'm so so excited to start a new story journey with the conclusion of this work. You're all amazing and thank you so so so much for reading!


End file.
